Dark Coming
by Echo Dancer
Summary: Darkness threatens. Enemies everywhere. Unexpected allies. Mysterious foes. Hope for a cure to a biotechnology infestation that is reawakening. A chance for 'happily ever after.' Warren Worthington III/Archangel finds himself caught up in a chaotic swirl of galactic proportions. Final book of 5-part series. Mature audience.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hello, everyone! Well, I'm finally, FINALLY posting the last book of Warren's adventure that began with _Sacrifice_ way back in 2008!

A couple of pointers:

/ _Telepathic thoughts are shown like this._ /

'Character's regular thoughts are shown with single quote marks.'

Scene or perspective changes are indicated with ###

As with my other books, this is a full-fledged novel, so be prepared for many chapters of 'sink your teeth into' length.

**Warning:** This story is for a mature audience in that there are intimate scenes, but they are of the romantic variety. And while this is an M/F story, an M/M scene or two isn't outside the realm of possibility. ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Marvel Comics, the X-Men, or any of their characters. I will never make any money off borrowing Marvel's property or this story. However, I do own everything I've created…characters, story, concepts, etc.

**Cover Art Credit:** The amazing talent of Leah Keeler has brought to life my version of Warren, Emperor Ztar, and other characters. If you are interested in seeing more of images she's created for this series, just PM me and I'll happily pass them along.

For those who may be coming across my writings for the first time, the novels in this series are (in order): _Sacrifice_, _Esserru_, _Circle Complete_, and _Soulbound_, followed by _Dark Coming_. You may wish to start at the beginning of the series for complete understanding of all that transpires in this novel. These stories are thoroughly Warren-centric, while the X-Men in general take a backseat. Time placement of the series is somewhere between when he is passed his steel-wing, blue-skinned phase after Apocalypse and before he joined X-Force and that tragic tale. From _Sacrifice_ forward, my storyline diverges from canon.

Of course, reviews are what make the endless hours of writing and editing worthwhile, so please take a minute or two and post a comment. Reader stats are great encouragement, but they are just numbers. Hearing from you is like the whip cream and cherry atop ice cream!

A big thanks and cyber-hugs to my writing cheerleaders – Karon, Valerie, and Jamie. These fellow authors are a big reason why I keep clicking away on the keyboard. Thank you, my friends!

Now, let's get on with the (hopefully) exciting series finale as the fate of our galaxy hangs in the balance. Without further ado, I present _Dark Coming_.

Echo Dancer

"_When you write from the soul, the pen moves itself."_

_### ### ###_

**Chapter 1**

A lone buoy hung just outside the event horizon beyond which irresistible gravitational forces would grab any one, any thing, even light itself and not let go until swallowed down the massive and insatiable maw of the monster. A silent sentinel, the buoy had relayed continuous data back to its creators for a century. Ever vigilant, its sensors probed the supermassive black hole that marked the heart of a galaxy.

Turzent scientists long ago cataloged the singularity as S0001. Much was known about the monstrous hole in space/time and much was still theory. They knew there had been a massive eruption some 25,000 years ago and another less violent event approximately 15,000 years earlier. Far lesser pulses had been recorded over the past 520 years. Of late, the frequency had increased. Why that was and why the massive prior expulsions occurred were points of scientific controversy.

In recent months, the buoy sensors detected a change in the beast. Pressure, for lack of a better term, was building within S0001, sending out shockwaves of energy – gamma rays, cosmic rays, and neutrinos.

Just weeks earlier, the beast convulsed, and deadly radiation spewed at near light speed in opposite directions from its center, like a double-sided geyser. When the wave hit the buoy, shielding was pushed to its limits, but held. Even century-old Turzent technology was tough.

With equal suddenness, the black giant stilled, as if it had drawn a breath and held it. Three standard days later, with galaxy shaking force, the beast was ready to expel the breath.

What the sensors recorded prior to going permanently offline sent shockwaves through the astrophysics community across the Turzent Empire and several other realms that monitored the giant.

Something was wrong at the center of the galaxy.

###

Flint leaned back, arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his boyish face, and green eyes twinkling. The auburn hair he hadn't bother combing gave him a wet porcupine look.

"Ya know, War, you keep up with the 'I'm going/I'm staying/I'm going/I'm staying' routine and I'm gonna start to wonder if you're half _girl_. Jeez, man, make up your freakin' mind!"

Warren groaned – not just at the ribbing, but because Flint was right. He needed to stick to a decision. Leaders should be steady and dependable.

Gatebi glanced at Ettwanae, then back to Flint and scrutinized the teen. "I think there is an insult in that statement, Ettwanae."

Ettwanae leaned toward the suspected offender. "What do you mean, half girl? And what does that have to do with Warren changing his mind?"

All Warren could do was sigh quietly. He'd been traveling with the little group for 75 often-tumultuous days, and at times, the dynamics of the Human-Eshaaru-Alcab trio got to be a bit much. Throw in the living ship named Volu, and personalities often rubbed together as smoothly as coarse-grit sandpaper over silk. If things worked out in his favor, Warren would be enduring perhaps months more of the same. Lucky him.

His mind wandered as Flint started rambling about Human girls never sticking to a decision in part to keep guys guessing. He actually welcomed the diversion since what he planned to say next would be difficult.

Warren had gathered the troops in the galley first thing that morning to announce his intentions to carry on with the quest. They'd gotten past the initial surprise; everyone seemed pleased with the decision, willing to accept the possibility he may go feral again. Not unexpectedly, Ettwanae was thrilled. Then again, he hadn't gotten to the bad news yet. One step at a time.

He raised a hand in a halt gesture. "Okay, people, I haven't had enough coffee yet for this. I won't be changing my mind again. Let's just say my little 'episode' rattled me, but in talking with Volu, I'm confident we can handle it should that happen again. However…"

Warren took in a breath and paused; still uncertain he wanted to reveal the nannite awakening of a few hours prior. Ettwanae and Volu knew about the infestation from a body scan Volu performed, but as far as Warren knew, Flint and Gatebi did not.

'It's the right and honorable thing to do, Worthington. If they kick you off, they do.'

All eyes were on him, waiting. As the seconds passed, the expressions reflected puzzlement at the delay. 'Why is this so hard? Becomes too real by talking about it?'

"However, Volu's reassurances are not what changed my mind. It was something else entirely." He looked down at this hands that somewhere along the way had clenched into fists. Turning his eyes up again, he looked at his team seated around the table. "You all know about my feral side. Now you need to know everything."

Warren went on to explain how he came to host the transformative technology courtesy of the supermutant Apocalypse and the powers the celestial technology imbued.

"So _that's _what happened!" Flint's green eyes widened. "The old news reports said you'd been changed by some bad guy, but I figured it was like mad scientist surgery or something'. Wild, man! And then when ya changed back…"

"My PR staff said my natural mutation reversed the changes….yes, I know. Truth is more complicated. Circumstances and other influences reversed Apocalypse's handiwork in stages – wings first, then later the blue skin. Somewhere along the line, the nannites had gone dormant and never reinitiated the metamorphosis."

Gatebi cocked her head. "Only dormant, Warren? Does that mean they are still viable?"

"Yes. I had hoped they were permanently offline, but there was no way to know."

"_Had_ hoped?" she pressed. "Has something happened to make you believe otherwise?"

'Oh, she's sharp!' he complimented the Alcab silently. A quick glance around the table showed instant uneasiness, especially in Flint.

"Ahhhh, War, hate to say it, man, but that other version of you was a little on the creepy side."

Gatebi and Ettwanae's heads turn sharply to Flint. As far as Warren knew, the two women did not know what his Death persona looked like. Volu, though…he'd put money on her having dug up old images. Whether or not she shared those with Ettwanae was the question.

The Eshaaru's focus returned to him. "What did you look like?"

Before he could answer, the Eshaar'ne spoke. "Allow me."

The living ship, a genetically-engineered race created as companions to Ettwanae's species, projected a holo image above the galley table of Warren in all his blue-skinned, steel-winged glory. Both Ettwanae and Gatebi gasped.

"Dear goddess!" the Eshaaru exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I had imagined, but-" Her eyes shot to his. "Oh, Warren – what that man did! I can hardly tell it's you!"

Gatebi studied the image, her mouth hanging open. "Bionite technology capable of such a massive transformation? I had no idea that was possible. The assault to your body – amazing that you did not die. And then to transform back again?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't I wish to go where you're leading, Warren."

"Warren, what _exactly_ happened that changed your mind about continuing the search?" Volu's tense voice filled the room through her audio orifices.

Ettwanae's eyes darted to her friends before settling on Warren, eyes widening. "What is everyone implying?"

Warren swallowed. "I had an episode of a different kind, Ettwanae. Last night." Telling was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "The nannites – they partially reactivated." Warren steeled himself as he watched the information sink into his shipmates. 'There, it's said. What I hoped I'd never have to say.'

Volu was the first to react. "When you were ill last night? You _transformed?!_" The tone was incredulous.

"Not much – just the skin on my hands turned blue. That was all. Then the nannites went dormant again and the color returned to normal." He hurriedly explained to the three stunned faces around the table and the faceless fourth presence.

Flint shook his head. "Wait a minute! You transformed and Vo missed it?"

"Just the skin color on my hands-"

"I was respecting his privacy as he had asked previously," Volu jumped to her own defense.

Ettwanae waved her hands. "What does it really matter if he does? It would still be Warren, right?"

Gatebi tilted her hand in agreement. "Ettwanae's correct. Appearances are just that."

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Is that right, War?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath, slowly released it, and reopened them. "That would be my hope, but there's something you all need to understand, and then you can make your decision about whether or not you want me to remain on board."

The second half of the telling was even harder. Describing the psychological influence of the nannites was rough. Horror crossed the faces of his shipmates when he told them what Death was capable of – how the nannites twisted him and he constantly fought against their murderous influence. When he asked the group to imagine what could happen if he transformed into Death while in a feral state...well, he really didn't have to draw pictures.

After all the bad news, Warren came to his own defense. "But I am far stronger psychologically than I was when the nannites were active. Their influence should be controllable. Volu knows how to snap me out of a feral episode. If Ettwanae and I can keep Aru urgings down, that risk is hopefully reduced. Volu, the first sign that I'm transforming, you have my permission to act in whatever manner is necessary."

The ship seemed to jerk. "Warren, let there be no doubts – I will do whatever is necessary to protect my Other," came the icy retort.

It didn't surprise Warren – Volu was going to be his biggest challenge. "I'm counting on that."

Flint spoke next. "Shit, War, you're tellin' us that you could go berserk and try to kill us?"

Warren rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly from the tension. "Under a very specific set of circumstances, that is a _possibility_, Flint. But if I _only_ transform, I believe I can control it as I did before – better in fact. If I _only_ go feral, Volu knows what to do. The chances of both happening at the same time? I can't tell you what those odds are."

Ettwanae leaned toward him, looking like she wanted to extend a comforting hand, but was too far away. "I trust you, Warren. You would not harm us."

Gatebi frowned. "Ettwanae, we don't know that. Warren seemed very much out of control during the feral incident. If his higher brain is not functioning properly, there is no Warren to maintain control."

"But if Volu can deal with it like she did before…"

"That assumes he is within me, my Poda. There are times when you venture beyond my reach," the Eshaar'ne inserted.

"Yet the odds of both happening together must be remote!" Ettwanae argued. "Warren, do you know what triggered the nannites?"

"I don't. Could be stress, but I've dealt with a lot of stress before without anything happening. Could be what's going on between the two of us, just like with the feral episode. Could be the nannites received some sort of triggering signal. I'm sorry, but I have no answers."

Flint's arms crossed, looking decidedly worried. "I don't know, guys. This kinda freaks me out. Not the transformed War so much as the feral side. Too weird! It happened once, it can happen again. We've got a kickass X-Man here who could go bonkers. If he transforms, goes all wild animal, and that happens while we're away from Volu…" Flint shook his head. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"The blue hands may have been a fluke. Everything coming at Warren from too many directions – Neu, Aru, Ura, the confinement, the visit with Ztar…could have all been too much." The blond seemed determined to defend him.

Gatebi and Flint gave Ettwanae an odd look when she mentioned Ztar, but neither pressed.

"Our situation may not get any less stressful. If stress is the trigger, it may not be something we can lessen," the Alcab argued.

Ettwanae shook her head as if denying the point. "But there are ways to deal with stress. Meditation. Soothing herbs. Drugs." She was grasping at straws.

"We do not know what triggered the nannites," Volu pointed out. "It may not have been stress-induced."

Warren was being quickly left out of the conversation. "Excuse me, everyone, but I should leave the room. You can all talk more freely and make your decision. I'll wait in the lounge."

He rose, half hoping someone would protest. If he was present, he could better plead his case, but no one argued against the idea. 'Besides, Worthington, what more is there to say? You have no firm answers – all speculation. It's completely their decision whether you like it or not.'

Heaviness accompanied him to the lounge to await the verdict. Settling into the comfort of the lounger, he gave himself even odds for remaining aboard. Ettwanae was definitely in favor of his staying, and she probably had the final say. But if Volu refused? He ran his fingers through his hair. 'No way to know, so stop trying to guess.'

The other side of the coin was his worry for the foursome that had worked their way into his heart. The brash Human, a serious and reserved Alcab, the protective living ship, and the sweet, brave, and determined Eshaaru…who just happened to be connected to him in some way that sent his libido soaring in defiance of reason and willpower. And to add to the entanglements, Warren believed he was falling in love with Ettwanae.

He shook his head at that. Once again, he was facing the possibility of being a loser in the personal relationship department. Should they kick him off, he may never see Ettwanae again just as his feelings were catching up with her apparent love-at-first-sight response.

That brought a smile to his troubled self. He learned that for Eshaaru, when they find their soulbound, they know it from that instant. No wondering about if the other is right for them, if the feelings are just lust or infatuation, or if the other person feels likewise. Nope. For Eshaaru soulbounds, it's a done deal from the moment they lay eyes on each other.

Ettwanae explained it as her goddess's guiding hand acting through lifeforce energy. Whether it was that or something else really didn't matter. She'd laid eyes on Warren and, well, that was that. He felt honored in a way. 'Scared the shit out of me at first, I admit, too much too fast. But now…' A sigh escaped. 'Now it feels nice.' He snorted. 'Would feel a hell of a lot better if we could do something about those feelings!'

Rising, he paced. What was taking so long? Who all was on his side? Who opposed? What would he do if kicked off?

Goal One would not change: he had to get rid of the nannite infestation. A reactivation threatened everything. Vast resources were his to command through Worthington Industries. He would tap into Ztar's deep assets, as well. And the Turzent ruler would be all too happy to help. Perhaps the Shi'ar would also assist – the bastards owed him. It was the Shi'ar who had agreed to the terms of the Turzent/Earth Accord on Humanity's behalf – they had bartered Warren away to the then sadistic rapist, alien monarch.

As the pacing continued, he grew more comfortable with his action plan. Past failures to rid him of Apocalypse's technology would not deter. So what that the vaunted Shi'ar scientists hadn't been able to free him – that was how long ago? Things change. Technology advances. And he had a new resource – the Turzent Empire. Perhaps they would succeed where the Shi'ar failed.

"Warren?"

Volu's sudden intrusion was startling, and Warren's heart immediately went to his throat. "Yes?"

"We are ready for you." The Eshaar'ne's tone was the epitome of neutrality.

Warren was far more nervous about his fate than he had expected. He was a man on trial, and the court had just ordered him back to face their verdict.

###

Den-neer was unaccustomed to a lack of activity. His orders were simply to "hold." Bae lost track of the Eshaaru pair and their Eshaar'ne after they departed Tchutchka Centrus and fully phased once beyond the planetary gravitational well. The brief glimpse of a trajectory Bae had caught indicated the other living ship and her occupants were headed in the general direction of The Commonwealth side of the Turzent Empire. Unfortunately, initial directional readings are only that. The other Eshaar'ne could be going anywhere.

Finding the valuable pair was up to the Elders' vast network of contacts and advanced eavesdropping technology. Those automated, artificial intelligence systems monitored a mind-boggling number of communication channels and outlets for very select information. Stealth programs had long ago embedded themselves into nearly every comsat satellite, rely station, and broadcast buoy across the Trient, both civilian and military. Shozen AIs analyzed all those feeds for relevant intel in a quiet war for survival.

The Turzent Empire's military intelligence arm had discovered some of the snooping programs, but only the older versions. Each advancement made the stealth aspects more robust. The outfall of discovery had been minimal. Let the Emperor's people search – they hadn't yet invented technology that could find all that the Shozen had unleashed within the realm's vast communication network. As yet, the other realms within the Trient hadn't either.

Den-neer had complete confidence that Shozen technology and their intelligence network would eventually discover the whereabouts of his quarry…all he had to do was wait. Fortunately, Den-neer had learned the value of patience at a very young age.

###

The news had stunned Phai, even while she felt vindicated. It changed everything…and nothing. After giving herself time to evaluate, she called a session of the Council of Elders to discuss how the recent event affected their timeline.

It was known by as many names as there were star-conscious sentient species – Mi-Tzanti Galaxy being one, as the Turzent Empire officially called it; translating to Emperor's Path. The true name was Awn'Va as given millions of years earlier by the Shozen's ancestors, the nearly immortal and vastly powerful U'larr.

The Council joined her one by one as holo-images in a circle within her office. Each represented a segment of Trient'Ir, one of three sectors the U'larr had divided the Awn'Va Galaxy into millennia ago. Each Trient had a Council. As Trient'Ir's Council leader, Phai carried the title of Elder of Elders. The role came with immense responsibility – orchestrating their sector's role in saving the galaxy from annihilation.

As Elders materialized, she reflected on the collection of individuals who may be the only beings in the Trient to truly comprehend how tenuous existence was.

Elder Sequi was Turzent in appearance, and his domain was the realm forged by that species. Phai often sensed that Sequi believed he should lead the Council, but never did he make that declaration – simply intuition on her part. While Phai often found herself at opposites with Sequi, his reasoning was typically sound, and she often depended on the assertive Elder to play devil's advocate.

Guised as a male Cquax, Elder Ary was caretaker of the comparatively small Parma-Sentois Alliance. The sheath mirrored his personality – conservative, skittish of risk, and the most outspoken against jeopardizing the Esha'Aru. In fact, he still doubted that the one known as Archangel was pure Esha'Aru and continued to point out that he and the female could not bond as Archangel was already bound to another. Ary tended to get emotional about his opinions, often garnering agitation amongst the Council. Sometimes, though, passion was useful and reminding that it was life for which they fought. In an existence driven by cold calculations and disimpassioned decision-making, Ary's emotional arguments served a purpose.

Elder Kel's personality, on the other hand, was as opposite as one could be from her physical form's inherent temperament. Yats were a jittery, high-strung race, while the diminutive Kel was soft-spoken, reflective, and the Council peacemaker. She was often their compass, helping them stay on course in both goal and spirit. Kel represented all unaligned, sentient-inhabited worlds in the Trient.

Olar of the Trisadient Worlds chose a Ji body, a genderless species despite Olar's essence being male. Unlike Ary, Olar rarely jumped to conclusions; instead, listening carefully to facts and opinions spewed by others before rendering a viewpoint. Phai valued Olar's insights as they were steeped in wisdom. The Trisadient Worlds were a loose collective of generally non-aggressive systems and was the second largest realm in Trient'Ir.

Vui oversaw the oldest and largest realm, the vast Gnocque Empire. Her realm lay most distance from the Turzent and Commonwealth territories and the two smaller realms were unaware of the menace that loomed on the far side of the Trient. Thankfully, the Gnocque were as yet uninterested in territory so far from home. That was the best situation in Phai's opinion, and she hoped it remained as such for a very long time. The Gnocque were a brutal, matriarchal race in which she saw few redeeming qualities. She pitied Vui her assignment. Phai deemed herself broadminded and patient, but Vui's tolerance and fortitude were endless. Yet she had to acknowledge that her fellow Elder's more aggressive nature had found a good home within the species.

As a female Gnocque, Vui's form was as brutish in appearance as the race was in personality. Thick, armor-like hides in varying colors of dark brown. A single horn rose from the forehead, a snouted face, hardened features, two sets of arms protruding from a bulky frame set on a pair of thick legs and heavy feet. Surprisingly, the creatures could move with far greater agility than their hulking bodies would have you believe. Not surprisingly, the species was as tough as they came…perfectly suited for conquest and subjugation, which they did without apologies. Thus far, the Gnocque hadn't met a race that could stand up against them physically or technologically. They made Phai nervous. Yet that concern was moot if there was no galaxy left to conquer.

Last to appear was Elder Taer. Taer both intrigued and riled. The Elder represented all the non-sentient worlds, which made his/her protectorate the largest of the seven Trient'Ir realms. 'His/her' was accurate because Taer was opposite of the genderless Ji – Elder Taer was both. Council members thought of and addressed Taer as female as mannerisms and outward appearance reflected that her dominate side was female, and the enigmatic Elder seemed accepting of distinction.

With no reason to hide his/her true appearance from her protectorate, Taer maintained no sheath. She was a genetic throwback to their ancestral form. Unique. Almost revered. Not entirely as the ancients appeared, but Taer embodied many of their physical traits. Exceedingly tall, she towered above all other Elders. The almost fragile-looking body had a soft luminous quality. The intense blue skin did not hearken to their origins, but to parentage. Luminosity, though, did speak of genetics nearly lost to time and extinction. Atop the elongated body, sat a sharply triangular head with a broad forehead, large piercing-black eyes, an almost non-existent nose, and mouth with full lips. Hair as black as deepest space framed the face with a few wisps, but most flowed straight to her narrow waist.

Taer was proud of her genetic hiccup and had a haughty personality to go with it. At times, it seemed as if Council matters were beneath her despite the gravity of their purpose. In Phai's opinion, having Taer as overseer of worlds that had no sentient lifeforms was fitting – she may not make the best caretaker of others.

All members having "arrived," Phai gazed around the circle one last time. An urgent session meant that the news was not good, and the faces and postures reflected that knowing. Gathering herself, she rose from the chair and moved with the inherent grace of her chosen form to center stage.

"My fellow Elders. Thank you for attending on short notice. The matter before us is significant. A few Unified hours ago, I received word of an event that has left me deeply concerned. Our sensor buoys positioned near the galactic center recorded an eruption of…anti-matter." She stopped there, allowing time for the news to sink in.

A menagerie of surprised voices and utterances erupted. She patiently waited. As the room quieted, a single, deep voice cut the tension before Phai could speak.

"I presume it was significant enough to be a sign," Sequi stated more than asked. Phai dipped her head in affirmation. "Then it is truly beginning." The room drew its collective breath.

"That is my interpretation, Elder. Sensors indicate a minor breach – a test perhaps. The barrier is failing."

"But it is too soon!" Elder Ary decried, a pincer snapping in emphasis. "There have been signs, but not enough to declare The Dark Coming has begun. This is nothing more prelude. Our ancestors recorded such events for hundreds of standard years…even a thousand years beforehand."

Phai knew Ary would discount the event. He was of the belief The Dark Coming was decades away. Nothing seemed to sway that opinion, leaving Phai often baffled.

"What was the anti-matter output, Elder?" Sequi queried tersely. Irritation at Ary's continued denial of the closeness of the event was evident in his Turzent stance and tone.

"4.8 ECU." Another collective inhale filled the room. Ary shrank.

Kel extended a multi-jointed arm. "That seems to eliminate doubt, my fellow Elders. That level far exceeds previous expulsions." Heads, hands, and arms around the circle moved in various forms of agreement, but not all.

Ary quickly returned to foot-dragging. "The ancient knowledge clearly states the buildup takes thousands of years, becoming more frequent and intense. The event is natural progression, nothing more."

Vui huffed loudly. "Ary's point is valid. You and Sequi have been pushing for years that the Coming is closer than we have calculated, yet you show us only weak evidence to back up your opinion."

The stubborn Elder leapt at the potential support. "Indeed. In _my_ opinion, the previous two attempts were in quick succession – that could have taxed Norza'tir. We should consider the next major assault will actually be longer in coming, not shorter."

Sequi leaned toward the rugged Vui, ignoring Ary. "You wear an invaders sheath, yet you do not think as one. Time and again, Darkness has attempted to take this galaxy. Do you think he has not learned from failure? Why continue to follow the same pattern that in the past has allowed Light to win? Would you not shield your actions and then take the enemy while they are lulled into belief there is time to prepare? Amazing that the Gnocque don't see through your guise!" he snapped, with a dismissive wave of a hand.

A snort filled the room as Vui raised her four arms in a challenging gesture. "If I were the enemy, you would never see a single warning of my coming!"

Most were surprised by the outburst, but not the warrior-race-embodied Elder. Sequi leaned back into his chair nonchalantly. "You make my point, Vui."

Vui smirked and fell back in her chair with a grunt. "I understand the concept of sneak attacks, Elder. However, physics cannot be denied. A single, successful strike is not possible. The dimensional barrier is too powerful. Multiple disruptions are required, each of which is observable from this side. We _will_ get our advanced warnings."

Phai open her arms wide and in show of self-evidence being presented. "And the first such warning has been issued. What happens from this point forward could come in rapid succession. It is as I proposed. The Dark Coming has begun – the first stage is upon us."

Ary's pinchers snapped in anger. "Opinion and nothing more!"

Phai did not lose composure often, but she was on the verge. A sly glance to Taer showed the blue-skinned Elder once again looking bored and distant, only enhancing Phai's souring mood. Then Olar gestured for the floor and Phai nodded acknowledgement in relief – it would provide time to check her emotions.

"Elder Phai, we are all familiar with the ancient texts describing the prior attempts. What you, Sequi, and Kel promote contrasts those accounts. And as Ary pointed out, you present nothing in way of undeniable evidence to support your theory, except reinterpretation. Explain your reasoning, if you would."

Phai clasped her hands behind her back. She knew the request would come…again. Olar and Ary were right. They had no direct evidence to back up their claim that a more stealth assault was occurring. Mostly, it was instinct. An instinct that warned the enemy was lurking much closer than anyone believed. But what could she say to convince those that did not sense end's nearness?

"I offer only the belief in the determination, power, and resourcefulness of Norzra'tir," she began dramatically. It had the right effect. "His minions roam freely within this dimension. The black hole at the center of our galaxy has become active again over the past 2000 standard years. The frequency has escalated in the last 500 years." Ary was about to raise an objection that Phai knew all too well, and she shot him a look to silence the protest. "I know your argument, Ary. Naturally occurring rumblings. Perhaps. I chose to believe Norzra'tir has been hiding behind those natural occurrences – testing the barrier's strength, wearing it thin. Just as I believe the ejection of anti-matter recorded hours ago was his first successful penetration of the barrier. I believe he is poised for the final assault."

Phai began to slowly move around the inner edge of the circle, passing inches in front of the holographic avatars. "I believe we have been naïve. We lost too much in the last attempt – too much knowledge, too much technology, too much of who we were. Our kind was decimated. The enemy's losses are unknown. Perhaps minimal. He had 5,000-year head start. We've pushed hard, made sacrifices, become something that at times I detest in an effort to rebuild what we lost…to be ready in time. At vulnerable moments, I almost feel Ozshi'wanae has turned her back on us – found us no longer worthy."

That caused shocked and almost angry glances to be exchanged around her, but Phai pressed forward. "My faith remains strong, Elders – have no doubts. And when the time comes, I believe to the depths of my soul that Ozshi'wanae will be there in our hour of greatest need."

She paused to collect the balance of her thoughts. Out of respect, the rest gave her time to do so in silence. "I believe her hand is guiding me, telling me that the battle is upon us. Elders Sequi and Kel have expressed similar feelings. I ask each of you to meditate on what we learned and conjectured today. Review the evidence. Examine in detail the recent eruption. Consider all data from the past 2000 years and especially the last 500 years in light of my hypothesis."

Phai stopped speaking as she reclaimed the center of the circle. "We have a monumental decision to make that will affect all we do from this moment forward. If we determine that the Dark Coming is not yet underway, then our timeframe and goals remain as is. However, should we declare that the Coming has begun, and then all our plans must be accelerated to come to fruition within a few _months_."

Stunned faces punctuated months, including Sequi and Kel's. Again, she raised a hand to prevent any outbursts. "An impossible task…that is what most of you believe. I believe otherwise. We are very close on many fronts. We can succeed. We _must_ succeed. The life of every living being in this galaxy depends on it."

Kel caught Phai's eye and she waved to her fellow supporter. The Elder's Yat form did not allow for the use of a chair, and she had sat on her haunches during the meeting. Rising up on four delicate legs, she looked very much like the insect known on Earth as a praying mantas. The triangular head with large eyes scanned the circle.

"Elders, as you know, I support that we are facing what we have spent thousands of years preparing for. Do not let fear deny what is upon us. We are creatures of limited power and knowledge. As much as we would like to believe we control our destiny, we are not omnipotent. Norzra'tir's coming now may be premature to our estimation, but the universe does not abide by our insignificant timeframes and plans."

The Elder moved toward the middle of the ring, something she rarely did. While smallest in stature, she often created the biggest impact. Kel was the compass that most often kept them focused on what mattered beyond the attainment of their goal – she was a guiding light spiritually.

As Kel positioned herself, Phai stole another glimpse of Taer – her demeanor remained aloof. 'Does not even the end of the galaxy hold her interest?!' Phai fumed. Then she refocused on the diminutive Elder.

"Our ancestors and the Esha'Aru sacrificed themselves to save the younger races from oblivion. A handful survived and we are what remain of Ozshi'wanae's first generation of children – her greatest creation, the U'larr. Our ancestors came to believe themselves all knowing, all powerful, and grew complacent…it cost them their civilization and their very lives. We have struggled to recover from their arrogance and near extinction to come full circle. We now face our forbearers' greatest enemy.

"Whether you believe the Dark Coming has begun or will in the next decades, it is the young races that will ultimately save what we've dedicated our lives to protecting." Kel waved a four-fingered hand at her body. "These shells hide a sad truth. The U'larr no longer exist."

Then an arm gestured to Taer, which Phai was pleased caught the uninvolved Elder's attention. "Even she is but a weak reflection of what we once were. The technology of our ancestors does not recognize us. We hide ourselves away within sheaths to avoid the truth, whether you wish to admit that or not. We even come to call ourselves a name that is a bastardizing of our former glory…as the _Chosen_ Ones. If we believe that our enemy will repeat the same pattern that has failed it in the past, then we've learned nothing. Arrogance would have us believe that through our masterful manipulations and advanced technology that we can once again save this galaxy by sheer force of will. We cannot."

Kel's limited ability for facial expressions did not stop the woman from conveying the conviction of her belief. "The end is near, fellow Elders. We must bring our work and that of our predecessors to fruition. We must choose which of us will transform for the role to command the Nexus. We need an Esha'Aru pair to awaken it. We need the younger races to rebuild the barrier – the Turzents," she said with a wave toward Sequi. "The Ji and the other peoples of the Trisadient Worlds." Kel extended a hand toward Olar. Then she nodded at Vui. "The many races of the Gnocque Empire and the inhabitants of The Systems Commonwealth," she followed with a sweep of arm toward Phai. "Mind. Body. Soul. The Triad must be whole for the Light of Life to persevere."

"And so, we must conclude what our people started 10,000 years ago and do so quickly. We either cling to delusions that we control events and wait until it is far too late to act, or we accept that The Dark Coming is unfolding more quickly than we had believed and act accordingly. In the end, acting late will destroy all we have struggled to save. Acting too soon only means we are ahead in the fight. Choose wisely, my fellow Elders."

Taer had said not one word during the entire proceedings. It exasperated Phai despite having witnessed the behavior many times prior. But today was critical – the very fate of the galaxy hung on their decision and Taer held a critical vote. She often withheld her vote until the very end, thus positioning herself as the deciding voice in tie-breaking situations. Would she again? Thus far, it seemed three Elders believed the Dark Coming was nearly upon them; with Ary and Vui of the opposing view and Olar seemingly undecided. If he fell with Vui and Ary, then it was a tie.

Just as Phai decided to break the silence that followed Kel's eloquent dressing down, Taer left her chair with slow intent. Rising to her nearly 8-foot height, she moved to center stage with a grace that even Phai envied. And Phai wasn't the only one who noticed Taer had not requested permission to do so. However, curiosity overrode any irritation over protocol breach.

"Elders, I bring news from the other two Trients."

At first, Phai was uncertain she'd heard correctly, but by the look on the faces of the others, she had. "What did you say?"

"I was in contact with Elders from Trient'El and Trient'Ut prior to this meeting."

Phai was outraged. What was Taer thinking? How did she even manage it? "Explain yourself, Taer!" Phai demanded sharply, dropping all pretense of respect.

The blue woman looked down upon Phai with an almost dismissive gaze. "Do not think yourself so high as to be the sole voice of Trient'Ir. I have ties throughout the three Trients beyond you or the rest of this Council."

Phai narrowed her eyes, true anger rising up. "You know the principles under which the Councils operate. Only an Elder of Elders is permitted to contact another Trient."

Taer simply looked away toward the rest of the Council. "Those rules do not apply to me. I am…unique. And my insights and perspective are sought out by those who understand more fully what I represent." Then the black eyes shot back accusingly to Phai. "Something you in your arrogance fail to comprehend."

The words were biting and demeaning. Taer dared to call her arrogant! Phai was ready to verbally lash out when Olar stood, holding his hands in his familiar 'let it be' gesture.

"Elders, perhaps we should set aside emotions and etiquette for the moment and hear the news from the other Trients."

Phai swung around and headed back to her desk to perch on its edge, arms crossed defiantly, willing herself to calm. She would hear what the conceited Taer had to say and address the misconduct in other ways.

"Speak, Elder," she commanded. Phai would get in that much of a shot before she temporarily 'let it be.'

###

_AN: That's our start! Hope you will join me for the next 39 chapters as "Dark Coming" unfolds. The story is done, so my plan is to upload chapters regularly and on a fairly tight schedule. _

_Posting a review would make this ol' writer's heart sing – so, please…indulge me, even if it's with just a few words. _

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to C2. I see we have readers from widely diverse points on the globe – UK,  
Brazil, Australia, and the USA. Thank you for your support. Special gratitude to _Louisestarfly_ and _OutsideLookin_ for the wonderful reviews! Your encouragement keeps me fired up about writing. Would love to also hear from anyone/everyone else – make me a very happy author by posting a comment or two._

_We've a lot of ground to cover, so let's get going._

**###**

**Chapter 2**

When Warren entered the galley, all eyes were on him. Even Volu's presence felt like a piercing stare. He read each face as he retook his seat at the head of the table. Gatebi's Alcab features reflected the mood of the room – tense. Flint's knotted forehead indicated worry or perhaps confliction. Looking last to Ettwanae, the delicate features seemed weary with trepidation mixed in. Try as he might, Warren couldn't tell by their expressions if he was staying or being booted off.

Not surprisingly, Volu spoke first. "Warren, we have come to a decision."

He glanced around the room again, hoping to pick up on any new silent revelations – what he saw was not encouraging. Gatebi and Flint were studying their hands. Ettwanae was the only one looking at him. Her face said, 'I'm sorry.'

Perhaps he should lighten the mood. "Drum roll, please…" he commented softly with a half-smirk. Flint shot him a weak grin. Ettwanae and Gatebi exchanged odd looks.

"We have decided you can remain with us." Warren let out a breath, but before he could speak, Volu continued. "However, the decision is conditional. I will be scanning you constantly for any signs of either transformation or indicators that you are 'going feral' as you term it. Additionally, at the next supply house, we will acquire a bio-monitoring device that you will wear at all times. I will tune the device to watch specifically for bionite activity or any other indications that you are transforming. Your brainwave patterns will also be monitored for signs of a pending feral episode. The output signal will be boosted so whether you are within my immediate sensor range or not, I will know your condition. If this arrangement is not acceptable, I will return to you Earth immediately."

Volu's speech and tone were cold. His gut told him the only reason he staying was Ettwanae, and Volu was going along with it against her better judgment.

"There are situations when you will not be able to monitor me," he pointed out, knowing Volu had already considered it.

"I am aware that if you enter a heavily shielded area, the monitor's signal will be blocked. Our hope is that those situations are limited."

Ettwanae leaned forward. "It's just a monitoring device, Warren. It will help you, too – if something starts happening, you'll know immediately. We'll have a better chance of stopping it before things go too far." The Eshaaru's expression was almost pleading.

Warren realized with her words that even the privacy granted in the bathroom was no more. Specimen under a microscope; watched constantly. Bad enough being inside a living ship that knew your every move. Now even his deepest biological functions would be observed 24/7.

Was he desperate enough to tolerate that? For perhaps only the second time in Warren Worthington's life, he was truly desperate for something for himself. Lack of privacy would be a small price to pay for a chance, as remote as it was, to be free of the nannites.

Flint gave him a sympathetic face. "Hey, man, could be worse. Vo already knows when we all take a piss, so this is just a little more than that."

Warren didn't bother to object that passive monitoring was entirely different from active monitoring. No one on board was dimwitted…they all knew how invasive the situation would be.

"I accept the terms," he announced. Relief flooded Ettwanae's face. Had she truly been afraid he wouldn't stay?

At quick look at the Alcab and Warren guessed she'd been on the side of dumping him. The protective elder of the trio likely pointed out how dangerous the situation could become. Feelings coming off Flint were opposite – for a number of reasons, the teen had likely sided with Ettwanae… perhaps topping the list was that Flint would return to being the sole male aboard if Warren was exiled.

All of it was assumptions, but Warren felt he knew the group well enough to get it right. How much energy would he need to exert to reinforce Ettwanae and Flint's faith in him and regain Volu and Gatebi's? Should he bother trying? Regardless of which side of the argument each had been on, they were now all leery of him. Keeping himself calm and on even keel would be his best tactic to offset fears.

Then he forced a lighter expression on his face. "So the Fighting Five are back in business?" he asked, referencing back to Flint's nickname in the beginning of their mission.

The teen chuckled with a grin breaking out and green eyes twinkling. "Oh, yeah! The bad guys will be shakin' in their boots!"

A smile moved across the Eshaaru's face in almost magical transformation. Warren loved seeing her happy – more than he'd realize before that moment. However, Gatebi looked far less enthusiastic, but did smile politely.

"Volu, can I assume we will return to our prior course to Ayni for supplies?"

"That is the logical action."

'I can almost see my breath in here,' he lamented in regard to the ship's icy tone. How much had Ettwanae pushed the Eshaar'ne in an effort to keep Warren aboard? Push come to shove, had Ettwanae simply pulled rank and ordered he stay? Something to probe gently for on another day. There was one more point to clarify before they restarted the hunt.

"Is it presumptuous of me to assume I retain leadership of our mission?" Blunt, yes, but the answer needed to be clear.

"Yes, Warren," Ettwanae jumped in immediately, almost too quickly.

"You will remain responsible for general mission tactics and strategies, Warren." Volu's stern voice filled the room just as quickly. "I will be responsible for making certain you are of sound mind and body to carry out those duties responsibility. Understand that if I determine you are endangering us needlessly, I will do what is necessary to protect everyone else."

Warren swallowed hard, but the situation was as he would expect. "Understood. Then as leader of our little quest…Volu, set a course for Ayni. And thank you, everyone, for giving me a chance to stay aboard. If anything I do gets you worrying about my mental state – feral or transformation wise – don't hesitate to bring it up with me. We have little room for misunderstandings in this new arrangement." Everyone nodded or gestured acknowledgement. "How long before we reach Ayni?"

"23.4 ISD at my best speed."

"And Atmos Prime from there?"

"Assuming no stops, 57.8 days."

Everyone groaned.

"Then I think we can assume some stops along the way," Warren decided. He, for one, would not subject himself to being cooped up that long without breaks. His shipmates' expressions communicated their agreement.

Even with stops, it was going to be a long trip to Atmos Prime – all without knowing if it was a wild goose chase or the motherlode.

###

"We have a decision then?" All gestured affirmative.

Four key individuals gathered in Ztar's office, both in person and via holo-comm: Head of Palace Security Cronit Lar, Imperial Aide Sukja, General Gtar-Cro of Military Intelligence and the individual ultimately responsible for Royal Court safety, and last but definitely far from least, Jharda Myrundra…Head of Planetary Affairs, Voice of the Court, and bride-to-be.

Seated next to him at the meeting table, Jharda patted his hand. "Don't worry – the date is 15 days before my delivery date."

He wasn't reassured. "It is so close. First births can come early."

"True, but rarely that early."

"And if the doctors have the date wrong? Even a few days could make all the difference. Our child must be born within wedlock."

Jharda gave him the 'you worry too much about nothing' smile she'd acquired somewhere along the way since announcing they would be parents. It made him feel like a fussing child – unbecoming for an emperor. "Chenro assures me the gestational age is accurate. If I go into labor before the wedding, we will simply wed during birthing and have the public ceremony afterward."

Chenro Vozeipar'de was Ztar's personal physician and had become Jharda's once she'd moved into the palace. He had complete confidence in Chenro, but nature often threw curveballs and babies are born when they choose, not when highly sophisticated medical scanners say they should. Perhaps a different tactic.

"But won't it be too tiring? You will be uncomfortable by then. The stress of such an important event so close to the birth-"

She cut him off with a tight squeeze of his hand; then pulled away while imparting a patient gaze. It signaled that he had already lost the fight, and she was waiting for him to realize it. "My beloved, we Turzent women are tough, if you haven't noticed. Pregnancy does not weaken or hinder us. I will be perfectly fine."

Ztar was suddenly aware of the amusement building in the other men at the table – the empathic vibrations were clear, and it did not settle right. Sukja in particular was enjoying the scene a little too much. The telepath bristled.

"Very well," he acquiesced, passing his eyes to Sukja and Lar at the table, then to Gtar-Cro's holographic presence. "You heard her. The date is set. Any problems logistically?" He looked to his aide. "The guest list is first priority."

"Already done."

Ztar was stunned. "Done? When? Why wasn't I involved?"

Before Sukja could answer, Jharda jumped in. "Sukja and I worked through the list several days ago. With the date set, we can issue invitations immediately."

"Our guests will have ample time to plan their trip," the Ozjaerian assistant assured; not sounding guilty enough in the Emperor's opinion.

Jharda nodded. "The list is not lengthy. As we agreed, it will be a small ceremony – only about 200 guests. A comnet broadcast will suffice for most."

Ztar felt out of the loop and irritation threatened. "May I see this list? I want to be sure everyone is there."

Jharda locked dark chocolate brown eyes to his. "They are, Ztar…everyone important to you, to me, and to us."

Sukja's PI appeared in front of him instantly, a list of names on the screen. He gave his efficient aide a cocked eyebrow. The man had obviously anticipated the request. "Niat and Splythe?"

"Of course," Sukja replied smoothly.

"Atichi?"

"Naturally."

"Archangel?"

"How could he not? And guests."

"_Not_ any of my family."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Then he felt he caught his empress-to-be and aide on an oversight. "I want the heads of palace staff to be guests, not working that day."

"On the list."

He huffed. Ztar was a man who expected to be in control. With the wedding, he was being left on the sidelines. That did not sit well. "Tell me again why such a small number of invitees to the ceremony. The palace can handle hundreds – just as we did with the Grand Reception when I announced the new government. And this is just as important!" He caught Lar in a squirm.

"Because it _is_ so important, Ztar. The Grand Reception was political – the dividing line between those who would be invited and those not was readily identifiable on that basis. A wedding is far more complex and the lines not so clearly drawn. This is not only a celebration of marriage, but a political and societal event. How do we choose who is and isn't asked to join us in person?"

A frown came. She was making sense, but still…

"Jharda is wise, my Emperor," Sukja stepped in. "Choosing to invite anyone beyond a certain circle would be a minefield of potential social slights and offenses. If we invited all possible candidates, the palace could never hold them."

"And it would be a security nightmare," the General chimed in. "Having all the Court, your closest friends, Jharda's relatives, and key staff all in one locale will be more than enough risk." Lar gestured enthusiastic agreement.

Ztar realized he was out of his element. Wedding planning was for others. He looked at each in turn – Lar, Sukja, Gtar-Co, and finally Jharda. All waited patiently for him to acknowledge the logic of their argument. Ztar had to admit, it was sound.

Then he reminded himself, this was their _wedding_…an event meant to be joyful and filled with love, not disagreement and irritations. He smiled at Jharda and put up his hands in surrender.

"I concede! I trust your judgment. Just tell me where to be and when; that's all I ask."

Sukja and Lar laughed heartily, Jharda took Ztar's hand and kissed it, and Gtar-Cro smirked.

"Wise choice, my husband to be. You have grasped the role of groom."

###

Taer gave Phai a stern look before breaking eye contact and positioning herself to address her audience.

"Elders of Trient'Ir, I have been requested to deliver this message from the other Trient Councils. The Dark Coming has begun. Prepare."

Phai jerked away from her perch, but Sequi beat her to the punch in demanding an explanation; a breach of Council etiquette that Phai understood under the circumstances.

"What?!" the deep Turzent voice boomed. "Are you telling us that you sat through this session, allowed us to debate, when all the time you knew the other Councils had already decided to move forward?!" The Turzent looked like he would explode. He, too, often had had his fill of Taer's superior and aloof air.

Taer took the outburst in stride. "I felt it was important that you debate, and had hoped you would arrive at the correct conclusion quickly. But now I am informing you, the final decision has already been made. Two of the three Councils have voted. The timeframe is accelerated. We have six Unified months to reach the goals." Various utterances of dismay filled Phai's office at the shortness of time. Then Taer turned to face Phai. "You move too slowly, Elder of Elders. The others reached their decision hours ago."

Phai held Taer's eyes – deep crystalline-blue to Taer's jet black. Neither woman was willing to back down. If what Taer said was true, the other Councils had convened sooner than hers. As she contemplated and evaluated data, they were already debating its ramifications. "I will be confirming your interpretation of the news."

"I would expect no less."

It was Taer who abandoned the stare down, but in a dismissive manner. That burned Phai. The room went deathly quiet. Kel finally spoke.

"And so my little speech was a moot point, Elders," she vocalized several rapid clicks – the species version of a chuckle. "Phai, you and we have much to reevaluate in light of our seemingly impossible timeline. I and the rest of the Council, if I may be presumptuous, stand ready to put into motion whatever must be done." Gestures of agreement backed up Kel's announcement. Taer was the only one who remained stock-still.

"I have additional information." Taer announced stiffly. All eyes snapped to blue-skinned Elder. "The other Trients have their Eshaaru pairs. Unification within Trient'Ut and Trient'El is as complete as it will be. They have their chosen ones to command the Nexus. We must select ours."

Most of what Taer said they already knew. The final piece of information was new, likely something decided in the other Councils' urgent sessions. From Taer's tone of delivery, Phai knew exactly where the declaration was leading, and it left her boiling mad.

"I presume you offered yourself as the most suitable," Phai hissed sharply to leave no doubt she saw through the real reason for Taer's unauthorized contact with the other Council leaders.

The blue woman dipped her head in affirmation. "I am closest genetically to our ancestors. The augmentation will not need to be as aggressive. Since our timeframe is shortened dramatically, we need that advantage."

Phai was seething over Taer's political maneuverings. She had intended to be the one at the Nexus controls. But just as quickly, she saw the logic in selecting Taer. They needed to create a being that first the Sentinel and then the Nexus would recognize. Without an operator bearing enough U'larr characteristics, nothing else was possible…that much they knew with certainty from the old texts and from the deadly attempt years earlier with P'Tiaera, the female Esha'Aru, and several Shozen.

As angry as Phai was, she would not allow emotion to cloud judgment. Taer was their best choice under the new circumstances. Returning to the center of the circle, she symbolically took the reins back from Taer.

"Indeed – a distinct advantage with Taer," Olar bobbed his head that always seemed too big for the body. The frail-looking reptilian-like sheath housed the intellect Phai listened to most, even above Kel. Elder Olar was methodical and pragmatic, but not to a fault – it was tempered with wisdom and compassion.

As much as it irritated, they had run out of time for more extensive genetic manipulation of the kind that would have permitted Phai to act as the interface. "Opposing viewpoints?" she asked continuing to mask personal disappointment. Despite the fact the Taer was not well liked and begrudgingly respected, she was their best chance for success in a battle where there would be but one opportunity to succeed. Hearing no objections, she met Taer's somewhat smug expression. "Your offer is accepted, Elder. You will join the Etagllot team responsible for Project One when the bionites are ready."

Taer surprised Phai with a simple head bow of respect. "I will depart at your command."

That would be the only decision Phai made before conferring with the Elders of Elders from the other Trients. If Taer was misrepresenting in any way, intentionally or otherwise, Phai needed to know immediately. Kel said it perfectly – there was much to evaluate and adjust with very little time to do so. Full realization of just how short the new deadline had sunk in. Was it even possible to meet the deadline? And what if the time remaining was even shorter than that? Phai grew tense, but she would not let it show.

"Elders, allow me time to reflect, as I ask you to do as well. We will reconvene in two days to agree on adjusted strategies and schedule."

The Council's images winked out one by one. First, she would contact her counterparts to confirm Taer's report. Then she would begin developing a new strategy to achieve what felt impossible – have all the players in place and ready to defend the galaxy in six month's time.

###

Volu had granted permission for a comm to Earth, which she was always leery of doing with their 'hunted' status, but the man hadn't picked up. Now, though, the tone sounded announcing an incoming signal from Xavier's Turzent comlink.

"Charles! Thanks for calling back," Warren greeted as he juggled the device to set it on a crate that served as nightstand. Touching the screen, a holo-image of his old mentor materialized.

"As if I would not, my friend! Is this a routine call?" With the question, Warren could see the telltale signs of concern around the edges of Charles' face.

"Routine update. All is well here." It was a bit of a white lie. He would not further worry his friend about feral or blue-hands episodes. "Want to bring you up to speed on our plans."

Warren went on to explain the planned stopover on Ayni, followed by the long trip to Atmos Prime and its significance.

Worry crept into Charles' features once again. "Will you be out of touch after crossing into Commonwealth territory?"

"Shouldn't be. Volu is quite adept at tapping into alien communication systems. However, you won't be able to contact me since your comlink is tuned to the Turzent 'net."

"So Ztar won't be able to reach you either? Does he know yet?"

'Ah, yes…the Emperor. He's not going to be any happier than Charles on the point,' Warren sighed internally. That was not a call he looked forward to making. "I'm not sure, to be honest, but best to assume he won't unless Gtar-Cro has some tricks up his spy sleeve. And no, he doesn't know. I will inform him just before we leave Turzent space." Charles worried, but Ztar fretted – he'd not have the Emperor doing so any longer than absolutely necessary.

"I don't doubt your ability to take care of yourself, and the Commonwealth in theory is not a threat, but I'm feeling uneasy about this."

Warren nodded. "We will be vigilant, Charles."

The balance of the conversation revolved around Warren's business affairs over which Charles was acting Power of Attorney. He worried the role was taking too much of his old friend's time, but Charles assured that was not the case. Still, it concerned Warren. Yet there was no one else he'd trust. The man's intellect and unequalled telepathic skills made him uniquely suited to watchdog the Worthington corporate empire and personal fortune. Warren took solace in that by safeguarding both, Charles was ensuring the long-term finances of the X-men…Warren's deep pockets helped keep the school and X-Men operations afloat.

His old friend seemed to force himself to relax and ease back in the chair. Then the man actually smirked. "Warren, from the first day you came to my school, you've been high-energy – barely tolerating sitting still through a science class. What do you _do_ with all your downtime aboard ship?"

Warren laughed. There was more than one way to interpret the inquiry. "Charles, you'd be amazed at what a little ingenuity can conjure up!"

###

Trient'Ir's Council of Elders had reconvened at the appointed time. Phai stood in center circle of holo-images.

"Your plan is sound," Elder Kel offered.

"Sound, if one trusts that your dubious pair can soulbind, _and_ that he passes as Esha'Aru under Sentinel and Etxan'Ir scrutiny." Ary snapped a pincher. It was immediately apparent the overseer of the Parma-Sentois sector was in a less than genial mood.

"What option do we have but trust Archangel is as all the data indicates?" Phai countered. Today, she had little patience for Ary's increasingly contrary attitude. Time was too short. "Do you have another Esha'Aru pair that I am unaware of?"

"Isn't that what Project 1165 is to accomplish? If successful, we'd not have to rest the fate of a galaxy on the uncertain origins of a Human."

'Ary is being difficult more quickly than usual today. Stress?' Phai chose to give him the benefit of that excuse. They were all anxious – too much yet to accomplish in far too little time.

"Talk of uncertain…" Elder Sequi grumbled Ary's way. "We've no guarantee our clones will be accepted any more than Archangel, let alone that our channeling technology will be adequate. We are attempting to replicate what the U'larr purposefully made irreproducible. Perhaps our ancestors' arrogance has not been lost."

Pinchers clicked as Ary glared with unblinking eyes at the Turzent-clad Shozen.

Phai clasped her hands to quell rising irritation. Tension was running high. She and her kind weren't above the trappings of emotion, but they held to the illusion of having firm control. While understandable that control could waiver under intense stress, unchecked fervor was unproductive.

"Elder Ary, Etagllot scientists are close to fruition on Project 1165, or Failsafe as I consider it. With success, we can create Source channeling in whomever we impregnate with the bionites. As we all know, our ancestors built degradation of that ability into the genetics of the Esha'Aru should anyone attempt to produce even a single generation of replicas. Despite Etagllot belief they discovered a way to overcome that obstacle, no clone has yet channeled sufficiently."

"And the channeling bionites will be used to enhance those who will command the Nexus – another failsafe," Kel inserted.

Phai moved gracefully within the circle of her Council. "Thank you for the reminder, Elder…yes. Channeling ability will be used in judgment for us, as well. Even where mixed genetics has eroded natural ability less, augmentation is _still_ necessary." She made no attempt to hide a pointed dart of eyes to Taer.

Sequi shifted in his seat as a frown crossed the rugged features. "I saw in the last report that success within Project One continues to elude us."

"Within our Trient, yes. The failure on Ymoz has not been overcome, but in the end…" Phai shook her head, still in wonder at the unexpected turn of events precipitated from that affair. "However, Trient'Ut reports are encouraging. If they are successful, we will regain a talent lost generations ago – transformative ability."

"And thus the second marker the Nexus require will be ours – to shift between corporeal and semi-corporeal." There was uncertainty in Olar's tone, and a small twitch of his prehensile tail confirmed. Everyone waited for him to continue. "With our dramatically reduced timetable, I fear there is insufficient time to perfect what we are attempting to replicate. Much of our hope rests on technology when the Sentinel and Nexus may seek _innate_ ability."

The Shozen leader signed internally. Olar's concern predated their current Council, but what choice remained when biological solutions were long ago lost? "We all share your concerns, Olar. The old texts state only that the abilities need be present…no mention of judgment on _how_."

Ary let out his form's version of an exasperated sigh. "Which is exactly my point – if no judgment on how, we should perfect the clones. They can be tested, trained, and controlled. Can you say the same of Archangel and Ettwanae? Do we even know where he and the female are?" A hardened glare shot to Phai. "I remain unconvinced they are our best hope. Complete 1165 and impregnate clones with channeling biotech as soon as available. Or, if you insist on including naturally occurring Esha'Aru, then select a male clone of the right frequency and soulbind to Ettwanae."

Phai shook her head as crystalline-blue eyes danced in rising exasperation, but she held her tongue. Why Ary was so stubbornly opposed to Archangel remained puzzling. Ettwanae was already an apparent soul match to Archangel and all indications were he would suffice once his bond to Ztar was broken. Yet as much as Phai hated to admit, there were some doubts about whether the Sentinel would accept him as Esha'Aru…just as there were doubts the Sentinel and Nexus would accept cloned Esha'Aru and augmented Shozen.

Olar's tail flicked twice, a sign he was losing patience. "Archangel has proven himself a powerful channeler and all indications support that he's able to bond with the female. If we succeed in creating the channeling clones, I have reservations about the Sentinel accepting them. We simply don't have enough knowledge of all the Sentinel will seek as identifiers of worthiness."

Ary puffed and snapped a pincher. "The old writings say there are _two_ requirements – soulbinding and channeling. The clones will have those qualities if the Etagllot perform as required."

Olar upturned a delicate, scaled hand with long fingers and sharp claws. "True. What it does not say is whether those are the _only_ markers denoting a worthy pair…setting aside a fully-activated amulet, of course." The head that seemed oversized for the body swiveled to catch several pairs of eyes around the circle. "Remember, my fellow Elders, we hold basic knowledge from our ancestors – the details are lost to oblivion. The foundation of our grand plan may be flawed from what we do _not_ know, yet we have little choice but to proceed with what we _do_ know. Data supports that we have our viable pair – Ettwanae and Archangel. We know he channels. We know her Aru recognizes him as compatible. We can only assume Ura will accept him once the false bond to the Turzent is broken."

"An easily removed obstacle."

Phai didn't like how enthusiastic Sequi sounded on that point. She worried precisely how he was going to carry out his assignment to eliminate the false bond when the time came. She hoped it would be quick. Her feelings toward Ztar were inappropriate – detachment was required, but Phai found herself feeling responsible for, maybe even protective of, the Unifier she'd championed.

As she ruminated, Sequi and Ary fell into a bandy of points and counterpoints. Taer sought out and caught Phai's gaze. The blue-faced expression was undeniable – squabbling was tedium. Phai wondered why the aloof Elder bothered with eye contact at all; it was unlike her to seek Phai's attention.

Phai had always believed in deliberation, but these were old arguments and gained them nothing. Then Taer's comments about their Trient – Phai's Council – moving too slowly hit home. Phai was Elder of Elders for a reason. Her voice, her decisions were what moved the Council forward. Phai raised her hands and several seconds later, the room fell silent.

"With respect, Elders, the time for debate has passed. Our path is chosen. The other Council leaders gave it their blessing. Archangel and Ettwanae are our Esha'Aru pair. The clones, if viable, are backups. Taer is the Nexus interface. What remains is to complete unfinished tasks and ensure everyone is in place when the final battle is upon us."

Several faces around the room transmitted surprise. Sequi was the first to speak.

"So swiftly does democracy become dictatorship." Tension instantly stiffened the room.

Ary got to his feet. "Elder Phai – you surprise me! We have always been a Council of consensus and sincere debate. Now it is your view only that is valid? When the slightest miscalculation or wrong choice could doom us all?!"

Kel, who had quietly observed until then, rose from her haunches. "My brethren, our chosen leader speaks truth – time slips from us. Debate is a luxury no longer ours. We must act and act quickly. A long time ago, we selected Phai because of her insight, vision, strategic skills, and above all, her wisdom. We can either support our selected leader or doubt her and ourselves when we can ill afford either. Our path is sound. Odds favor the plan as presented. Support it or stand aside."

The words were harsh coming from the usually equanimous Kel. Harsh, but true. "My Elders, Taer spoke wisely when she said our Council moved too slowly last session. As your chosen Elder of Elders, that was my fault, and a mistake I will not repeat. If any of you have solid, indubitable reason to alter the plan, please speak. But if all you have to offer is conjecture or personal preference, then your time has passed."

Stunned silence followed. Exchanged glances and body language revealed much. Kel, Olar, and Taer were pleased. Vui appeared impressed. Sequi looked on the fence. Ary was miffed at best and enraged at worse.

"Elders, I apologize that I speak sharply, but as leader of our Trient, I must now act swiftly and with conviction as it is what's required. I request your full support regardless of personal feelings toward certain aspects of the plan. Without that, we will fail…the galaxy will fall into darkness…we shall pass into oblivion. All our ancestors created here will not even be remembered, except by our Goddess." She looked for many long moments to the holo-image representing Ary; then in turn to each of her fellows. "Upon the pledge we took so long ago to save Awn'Va Galaxy, will you support this plan? Will you do what must be done?"

Sequi studied her as he leaned back in his chair. "Elder, you have shown your true self this day." At first, the face was hard; then he released a handsome Turzent smile. "The fire still burns, does it not? Elder of Elders Phai, you have my support."

Vui slammed a powerful fist down on the arm of her large chair. "Let the battle begin!"

All heads turned to Ary. He was in a tenuous position now – possibly the lone dissenter. As stubborn as he could be, Phai accepted that he had a valid point. They could not rely solely on an Archangel/Ettwanae pairing…far too much was at risk.

"Elder Ary, Project 1165 will not be abandoned. On the contrary, I am funneling more resources toward those Etagllot teams. I agree with you that our fallback must be brought to fruition. As the informal name implies, Failsafe will be just that – the clones positioned to step in at the last moment should our chosen pair be rejected."

"Then you have my support and that of my realm, Elder Phai. The Etagllot did not operate under my guidance and protection without significant advances. I believe those will prove useful in our final push."

The Shozen would hold to his pride to the end, she thought with mixed feelings. Phai gave him a bow of the head to solidify the truce. "Thank you, Elder Ary. What was accomplished within your realm is indeed bringing us closer to our goals. Director Sident reports that his primary team is ready for the next step with the bionites – tuning them to the correct frequency. T'Qilla's ru'zha is actually a benefit…as she releases lifeforce, we will use that to calibrate the bionites."

Retaking center stage, Phai addressed the group as a whole. "You have your assignments." She turned to face Vui. "Do you foresee any problems with the Gnocque ruler?"

"No. I am well positioned as his most trusted advisor and considered AuqVuud's second voice. When the time comes, he or I will rally the people. Now is when the Gnocque's iron rule will aid us – the people of their realm will do as ordered – they will fear Gnocque retribution if they do not."

She turned a white-haired head to the Ji. "Elder Olar, everything is ready in the Trisadient Worlds realm?"

"Shozen technology will override all their broadcast outlets and their High Speaker will perform his duty. If not, I am prepared to take appropriate measures."

A single nod acknowledged that Phai understood what those measures were – it would not be a good day for the Trisadient head of government if he baulked. She locked blue eyes with Kel's green. "Elder?"

"As with Olar, our technology is in place. Mine will be the only voice the people of the Unaligned Worlds hear that day."

She looked past Taer as she watched over the non-sentient worlds and would play no part in the summing of Ura-embued Aru from trillions of sentient beings in the galaxy. She would be busy at the Nexus. Phai faced Sequi. His was a two-fold assignment.

"Elder, trust me to do what is necessary on both counts. The Turzent Empire and its people will be a powerful force that day – their lifeforce is strong. And their Emperor will not stand between our chosen pair becoming soulbound."

Phai held a stance exuding a confidence that she didn't fully feel, despite all the positive reports. The enemy could still foil thousands of years of work.

"Our goal to dissolve The Systems Commonwealth and merge those worlds into the Turzent Empire cannot be realized. Instead, I will begin moving our own people into the positions of power to re-stabilize the realm. Transition may cause short-term upheaval, but we are prepared for that. The people are asking for stronger leadership, and we will provide it. A new Commonwealth Assembly Leader will address the people when the Call for Aru goes out. All will be ready."

Last, she addressed Taer. "You are certain you wish to go through with the augmentation?" Taer gave her a single nod. "Then your path is set, there is no retreat. When the time comes, you will proceed to the destination I give you. Trient'Ut has nearly perfected the transformative ability and their data will be sent to our scientists soon. That technology will be merged with the channeling bionites our Trient will likely succeed in developing first."

Phai still wished she would be at the controls of the Nexus, but that was not to be. Her new role would be indirect, but what it would entail specifically wasn't clear. Pushing aside selfish longings, she and her Council reviewed final details.

###

Phai allowed herself to exhale relief as the last holographic avatar winked out. Their path was firm. Thousand years of planning, manipulating, rediscovery, sacrifice, and quiet warfare by her Council and those before them were building to climax. Which side would stand triumphant in as little as few weeks?

With the road ahead set, all that remained was execution. Success was far from guaranteed, but failure was certain without solidarity. Ary seemed to grow more difficult as the end drew near, especially the past few meetings. His attitude, though, was quickly becoming a moot point as the final battle approached.

Phai moved from her office, through her sparsely furnished home, and outside to the tranquil garden. It was there she felt most at peace, or at least as close as one could when the continuation of an entire galaxy rested upon your shoulders. Settling into her favorite spot – a bench offering a picturesque view of her vertical reflecting pool – Phai let thoughts roam.

That day, wanderings took the Elder of Elders to what she most feared. She rarely allowed herself to contemplate failure. When she did, it was too painful to entertain long. Stars. Planets. Moons. Asteroids. Over 200 billion suns. Nothing would escape annihilation. Life, even the potential for it, would be extinguished. Despite the rarity of life, it flourished in amazingly diversity throughout the galaxy. Even rarer sentient life had accomplished much – the young races seeded by the U'larr so very long ago would have made Ozshi'wanae's Chosen proud.

'If only our ancestors were here…' Perhaps they could see all from the afterlife within Ozshi'wanae's embrace.

Goddess, the problems were many. The up and coming species were young and immature – war and self-interest motivated more often than not. But they held such promise and needed time to grow into greatness. It was that potential Phai and her kind were fighting desperately to save.

Sadly, time was on the verge of running out. Just as it had for Phai and her brethren's ancestors. So much lost – the art, technology, culture, and wisdom. Millions of years of existence snuffed out.

'If only they had not grown complacent…'

Closing eyes against the tightness squeezing her chest, she opened herself to their goddess. Reassurance at that moment would be most welcome. A whispered word on the wind or in the babbling of water would help ease her burdened soul. The Elder of Elders prayed.

###

_Don't worry – we'll get back to Warren and company soon. In C3, our heroes will see some action, but not the kind they are hoping for! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to Spain – thanks for joining Warren's adventure. Don't forget to sign up for a story alert if you wish to be notified whenever a new chapter is posted. _

_A nice, lo-o-o-ng chapter (my favorite kind)! So let's dive right in._

###

**Chapter 3**

Warren approached the galley and peered in. Ettwanae was eating – again. Another sign of molting is an increased appetite – and hers was already robust without the annual feather shedding. Thankfully, Volu produced monle, a gruel-like substance that contained all the additional nutrients an Eshaaru needed to grow new pinions at a rapid pace. Problem was Ettwanae wasn't eating monle, but everything else. Warren wisely chose to ignore the issue and let Volu handle it. He had another point he'd like to address.

He reminded himself to tread carefully. Ettwanae's moods had begun swinging more erratically since their decision to let him remain on board several days prior. Volu and the others had warned that her molts were intense. Tensions had already begun to build within the small confines of the living ship. He'd gauge the woman's emotional state as best he could before getting into any conversation.

"Good morning!" he began with an inoffensive amount of cheer. A wide smile greeted him immediately. Tentatively, he sighed mentally.

"Good morning!"

She seemed in a good frame of mind. That, though, could change moment by moment he'd been alerted with great theatrics by Flint. Warren understood all too well how hormonal changes caused discord and the littlest thing could trigger ire. The two shared a comfortable silence as he set up the coffeemaker to brew a pot of caffeine while Ettwanae focused on consuming breakfast with gusto.

Ettwanae slyly watched her soulbound-to-be tend to his morning beverage routine. How she longed for him in every way. Uncombed hair gave him a rumpled look, and the muscular body clad only with pajama bottoms stole her breath. He was so handsome – so incredibly sexy. Tingles in her lower abdomen sent pangs of remorse over what they couldn't do. She sighed silently. Rousting Aru at day's beginning wasn't appealing, so she refocused intensely on her meal.

Task complete, Warren plunked down, grabbing a zante from the plate in front of Ettwanae on the way. Then he quickly checked her face for signs of displeasure. "These are out for everyone, yes?" A flicker of something passed through the incredibly blue eyes, but then passed quickly.

"Of course."

He took a bite of his favorite Turzent Empire breakfast food – a cross between a sweet biscuit and bagel – before getting down to business. The wonderful aroma of 100 percent Kona coffee began wafting enticingly through the galley.

"I have a question for you," he began. Her eyebrows cocked up, creating a delightfully inquisitive look. Libido stirred to Warren's chagrin. God help him on the long journey ahead! "You had mentioned you wanted to visit the museum curator again – Tribo'lu. I am wondering if that is something you still want to do."

The question was a bit of a surprise – she thought he'd forgotten. Ettwanae shook her head with determination. "No. The more I think about it, the more I feel it would be a waste of time, especially now. Mother would have told him little of value. And you and Volu were right – it would be dangerous to return as he is probably very angry with us. Not worth the risk."

He nodded. Logic had won out in the end. "Hopefully, Atmos will be a much better lead."

Ettwanae put her zante down and studied Warren's face. "Atmos scares me almost more than Neu. It could be a Dark One colony or their homeworld or…worse."

Warren risked fully waking Aru drives and reached to place his hand atop hers. "Or it could be a major lead…or better."

Ettwanae smiled, rubbing her thumb on his protective hand. Warren was once again trying to soothe her fears, and she loved him for it. Then something she'd been wondering about popped into her mind.

"Since you asked me something, I have a question for you. Don't know why I didn't before – just accepted it as part of you, I think," she explained with a tilt of her head reminiscent of a raptor mannerism. "You have two names – Warren and Archangel. Archangel is the name you used as part of that group you belong to on Earth, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I haven't been an active member for years."

"But the comnet refers to you only as Archangel, not Warren. Why?"

"Ztar liked the name, so it stuck."

Her eyebrows went up. "Do you still think of yourself as Archangel?"

Warren contemplated. "You know, that's something I haven't really thought about, but I don't think I do – at least not as the X-Man Archangel. That persona died six years ago."

Ettwanae sensed a heavy weight behind the statement. She wanted to know more. "Then why didn't you ask Ztar to call you by your real name?" She saw his chest rise and fall.

"It's complicated."

"We've time…" she encouraged.

"Archangel has a different meaning with Ztar than with the X-Men. For a long time, it carried…difficult memories and associations. Now though, it's his name for me and holds mostly pleasant connotations."

"Difficult memories concerning Ztar or the X-Men?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "Both," he answered tensely, immediately regretting opening that door.

"Remember when we played the game called Twenty Questions on the way to Neu? You said something about being used for twisted purposes. Are those the bad memories? Is it too painful to talk about?" Ettwanae felt Warren shudder ever so slightly.

He didn't want to discuss all the garbage attached to the name. It was behind him for the most part. 'Leave it there,' a voice inside told him. Yet another part of him wanted to share the old pains with Ettwanae. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him; blue eyes filled with compassion and hope he'd open up. Yet Ettwanae and Volu already had doubts about Ztar's trustworthiness; telling how the man had ripped him away from his life and into sexual slavery would likely be something she wouldn't understand or forgive. She may also find it impossible to understand how Warren could have forgiven the man and actually come to love the big lug as a true friend. No, that secret needed to be kept.

"Ztar and I didn't start out on the best of terms, but we ended up very close. He loves the name and to him I'm Archangel. Who am I to argue with the Emperor?" he offered lightheartedly and punctuated with a grin. He hoped it would end the line of questioning.

Warren was being evasive – Ettwanae would have wagered the entire remaining stock of zante on it. Immediately, irritation snuck in. She pulled her hand away and narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand the situation between you and Ztar at all. There's only one way to become soulbound. He is a man. You obviously like me and I'm a woman. Are you oriented both ways?"

The sudden change in conversational direction was startling. "Are you asking whether I'm bi-sexual?" A delay tactic at best. He had to extricate himself from the conversation quickly as it would lead to nowhere good.

Hormones flooding her system made Ettwanae not only easily irritated, but brazen. She wanted to get to the bottom of Warren's relationship with the ruler of the Empire. Thus far, all she'd gotten whenever the subject came up were redirects and sidesteps. She'd not go away without answers that day.

"Evidence says you are," she snapped, eyes locked to his.

"And if I am?"

She crossed her arms in determination. "I don't care about that. I simply want to know how you ended up in a relationship with Ztar."

'Oh, boy, this is going downhill fast! Need to make a hasty retreat.' He pushed back the chair. "Ettwanae, I'm sorry, but some things must remain private when it comes to the Emperor. This is one of them," he offered as gently as he was capable.

Instant anger consumed her. Yet again, he was dismissing questions about the monarch. He was her intended – they were destined to be soulbounds. Secrets were inexcusable. "You said I'm important to you…that you care about me! If you did, you'd trust me to keep things between us. What's so secret about how you met Ztar and why you two became _very close_, as you put it?"

"It's not _secret,_ Ettwanae, it's _private_ – there's a difference. I don't like talking about an old relationship with a person I'm in anoth- a possible new relationship with."

"You don't trust me."

He sighed. "It has nothing to do with trust."

"Then why did you say it's because he's Emperor? How could the story of how you became close be so private? Are you embarrassed? Did you do something wrong? _What?_"

He couldn't help himself anymore – he was getting angry. "Would you want me to go around telling how we met? How we nearly splattered ourselves on the side of mountain trying to have aerial _sex__?!_" That seemed to fluster her for a moment.

"You- you wouldn't have to mention _that_ part, but the rest is fine. I'd be happy if you were proud enough of us to tell our story. Most people love to share how they met. Why don't you want to talk about Ztar?"

"O-_kay!_ Ztar came to Earth. He saw me aboard his ship. He liked what he saw and then I went with him and we lived together. End of story."

She was incredulous. "That's _it?!_"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," she fired back.

"You think I'm lying?"

"I think you're not telling the whole story."

"Just like I wouldn't tell the _whole_ story of when you and I met."

"It's not the same."

His arms crossed of their own will. "Why not?"

"Because. What'd Ztar do – jump your bones at the first sight of you?"

Old embarrassments and shame reared up, igniting anger. "Where'd you learn that line? Flint? What did you tell him?!"

Her demeanor morphed from mad to pensive.

"It was just something he said once…I told no one about your soulbinding."

He reigned in emotions tightly. "Ettwanae, I'm sorry, but this conversation has become disrespectful, and it's over." He stood to leave.

Ettwanae huffed and crossed arms. "Disrespectful? _Secrets_ are disrespectful. You're keeping secrets after you promised honesty."

"I _am_ being honest when I say that my relationship with Ztar is both over and personal. Upholding Ztar's trust in my discretion about our life together is _not_ dishonest. Betraying his trust _would_ be both dishonest and disloyal. I said you could trust me, and I'm asking you to do that now."

Then in a swift change, her face crumbled and tears began. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to…to betray Ztar, but-" She gulped for air, trying to regain control over emotions that defied her will. 'Goddess, what's wrong with me!' she chided herself. 'I'm being unreasonable. The molt – why can it never be easy?' Sniffing, she wiped the tears away in disgust. "I just want to know everything about you. Don't you see? I want us to be close, but you seem to be growing more distance. You're my soulbound, and I love you…and- and I'm scared about Atmos and now I'm molting and everything's so hard!"

No more words came, only sobs. Warren's heart hurt as regret came visiting. He was her first love, and she likely harbored all kinds of preconceived notions, and perhaps even the classic about how couples should share every thought, feeling, and memory. Beautiful in concept, but naïve. Angry words and accusations forgotten, he pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry for getting upset. And I _do_ understand what you're saying," he offered, stroking a wing as she wept into his shoulder. "Perhaps someday, if Ztar's okay with it, I'll tell you all about him and me, if you're still interested."

A minute later, sniffing and wiping her cheeks, Ettwanae studied Warren. She did love him. Didn't matter that it was an Aru/Ura orchestrated love. It felt real, so it was. He was right. If Ztar had asked him to be silent on their relationship, he must honor the request. Somehow, she'd find a way to accept that part of Warren's life – a five-imperial-standard-year part – may forever be unknown to her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I can only blame hormones and wanting everything perfect and wanting it now. Can you forgive me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing to forgive. We'll forget it happened, okay?" The golden-haired head bobbed. "Coffee's done. How about I pour some and we finish breakfast?"

###

Volu listened to the argument – the intended pairing's first true quarrel. How many times would he ask Ettwanae to simply trust him? How many secrets was Warren keeping? First the nannites. Then contacting the Emperor against expressed rules. His feral potential. And the partial transformation; although he did confess to that quickly. Now his and Ztar's off-limits relationship. What was he hiding about that? The deceits and secrets were mounting.

And while Volu was becoming less trustful of the quasi Eshaaru, Ettwanae's feelings were deepening. In her role as guardian, Volu worried that Ettwanae was looking past too much in her longing for a pairing.

Despite all the warnings and potential threat Warren represented, Ettwanae wanted him. While Volu would not go against those wishes, she would watch the man closely.

Warren/Archangel she would not fully trust.

###

As an Etagllot, Sident was use to impossible goals and deadlines. As Director of Biotechnology and a scientist himself, he understood what he was demanding. Head Researcher Hercjell al'Verta also understood what a career entailed when one worked for a scientific organization that was banned and hunted by authorities in three realms.

Sident's holo image floated in al'Verta's lab as she stood before her single most important lab resource – the body of an Esha'Aru female held in stasis and the key to her project's success.

"What's new about timetables being moved up?" al'Verta retorted sarcastically. "How soon do they need their miracle break-through this time?" With a sigh of resignation, she reviewed the results of the latest calibration run.

"60 IDS."

"60 _days_?!" Sident remained silent, confirming she had heard correctly. "But we don't yet fully understand the complex energy E5 is tuned to! They _do_ realize that she accesses energy from another dimension?"

"They have studied E5's profile and your preliminary report."

Hercjell set her PI down on the stasis pod with a solid rap. "Then everyone understands that what I must do has never been done before. I'm to develop bionites that can open a dimensional portal; calibrate to a complex, multi-frequency energy; and then channel that energy in vast quantity."

Irritatingly, the Director didn't respond.

She threw up her arms in disbelief. Her superiors had doled out 'impossible' assignments before, but the timeframe was beyond reason. "60 days? 60 days to develop not one, but two major advancements – all within the same set of bionites!"

"al'Verta, as you yourself point out, it is but two tasks. The _unique_ energy as you term it is but a variant of lifeforce energy. Granted, vastly more powerful than anything we've encountered before, but lifeforce energy nonetheless. You understand bio energies better than anyone does. Other teams have already perfected technology that will allow the bionites to open the inter-dimensional portal."

The revelation took aback the formerly legitimate Par-Sen scientist. Ire flared instantly. "That breakthrough was not in my project briefing. Why am I first hearing this now?"

"Because until now, the knowledge was not vital to your current focus," the man chastised. "Other teams were also assigned to develop the dimensional capability. News of that success is recent."

Sometimes, her hotheadedness got al'Verta in trouble – a personality flaw she'd been working to correct for as long as she could remember. If she ever wanted to rise further in the Etagllot ranks, she had to get a handle on it. Security was tantamount and sensitive information was withheld obsessively until the exact moment it was needed. One of these days, that might truly sink in.

Director Sident's avatar moved toward the stasis pod, and he peered down at E5. His voice suddenly softened uncharacteristically. "From what I understand, dimensional access was not as difficult as first feared once the specific energy frequency was ascertained, thanks to her," he said placing a holo hand on the top of the pod. "A natural weakness exists in the barrier between our dimension and that of the energy source at a very specific frequency. Once you have modified the bionites to the specifications from the other team and they are tuned to the correct wavelength, the portal will open."

With emotions reigned in, she gazed down on the beauty encased in the stasis pod. E5 was a goddess suspended in the realm of mere mortals. What was her name? How had the Etagllot captured a being from a race long believed extinct? Esha'Aru were traveling amongst the stars when the galaxy's current star-faring races were building with stone or living in caves. al'Verta had so many questions that had nothing to do with her work. What knowledge…what wonders were locked within the mind of E5? What was she like? How did her voice sound? What would it be like to see her soaring overhead?

All wonderings the tough scientist rarely considered with test subjects. They were resources to be used and then dismissed when their purpose was served – no emotional attachments allowed.

More pragmatic possibilities leapt to mind. E5's kind tapped into an energy source of unknown magnitude. With Etagllot scientists on the brink of doing so as well, where would it lead? What if that reserve was unimaginably vast? Her mind raced. What if the Etagllot were about to control an unlimited power source? And why did they wish to tap into it via bionites?

Hercjell sighed. None of that was her concern, and she'd not waste time with meaningless contemplations of things beyond her control or influence. She had a job to do.

Stepping back from the pod, al'Verta did have one unrelated question that had burned in her since the Ymoz failure. The odds of getting an answer were slim, but she felt it worth the attempt as long as she phrased it correctly.

Turning to the holo image standing next to her, she faced her superior squarely. "Director Sident, if I may be indulged just this one time. The transformative bionite project from Ymoz…did any team take that work to fruition?"

Surprisingly, the Director smiled, but al'Verta couldn't say if it was condescending or tolerant. "Head Researcher, your work added to that effort. Naturally, we never rely on a single team for critical breakthroughs. What our organization sets as goals are rarely unmet."

al'Verta would take that as a qualified yes.

###

"Jharda happy?"

The royal residence's master gardener looked uncertain. He had no reason to be. Moit'de's handiwork was pure artistry.

"Happy? I'm thrilled! It is beautiful!" Jharda exclaimed, trying to take in the marvel that had been a rarely used pavilion at the far end of the palace gardens. "I can't believe it's the same place."

Under Moit'de's care, no part of the gardens had ever been neglected, but the carved-stone structure never became the landscape centerpiece envisioned by the original builders and had remained a simply-adorned architectural element overlooking the Imperial Valley.

Slowly turning in a circle, hands clasped to her chest in wonder, Jharda took in the transformation from austere structure to magnificent garden hideaway. The pavilion was Jharda's gift to her lover and husband-to-be. It would be their place – a quiet sanctuary where they could leave the empire and its troubles behind.

"You have performed magic, Srandrez. Thank you is not enough!" By using his first name, which was rarely done, Jharda hoped to drive home how appreciative she was.

"Moit'de happy that Jharda happy." The native Sat'reyan face beamed with delight.

Jharda gave him a quick embrace. "Jharda _very_ happy. Thank you, again." Releasing the man, she smiled broadly. "Ztar will be here soon. You can stay to see his reaction if you wish."

Moit'de shook his head firmly. "This your gift – should be just you and him."

She would not argue. Jharda selfishly wanted the reveal to be private. It was her idea, her vision, and her maneuvering that had kept Ztar away from the far end of the gardens until Moit'de's hard and fast-working crew turned vision into reality.

With her nod, Moit'de departed. Jharda took a seat on one of the cushioned benches to wait. She'd said she wished to discuss vauntus for their child and do so away from palace busyness. It was truth. Vauntus needed to be chosen. It made a viable excuse to get Ztar to the site. The appointed time was quickly approaching.

Though she wanted to spot Ztar as soon as he rounded the last corner of the path, Moit'de's handiwork kept pulling her eyes away. The frame for his masterwork was extraordinary even unadorned by flora and accessories.

Built from the same cream-colored stone used for the palace, the rectangular structure was not massive, but rivaled the palace in its impressiveness. Its carvings were the work of masters, and when bathed in Sat'rey's yellow sunlight, the stone blushed with soft golden tones. Deeply worked columns of stylized leaves were sculptures in their own right. Tiers of geometric patterns formed capitals upon which rested soaring arches that supported the stone-paneled ceiling and created the large, curved-top doorways, one on each side of the building. Inland golden-bronze stone in the ivory floor created wide multi-banded stripes between pairs of columns. High upon sidewalls were multi-pane openings that allowed even more light to flood the space.

As part of the original construction, several stone podiums, and two stone benches were situated strategically for admiring. Each podium held either a beautiful luminary or a metal pot for large plants. The stands were large – some as tall as Jharda – and emblazoned with the symbol of the Turzent Empire on two faces. In contrast, the benches were simple, but of elegant curves and lines.

It was within that framework the master gardener had performed his magic. A vast array of colorful plants filled the space, bringing nature into the manmade structure. Jharda took a deep breath of the sweetly scented air seasoned with hints of spice as she gazed and marveled. Flowering trees at their peak of display stood in the corners. Hanging baskets exploded with blooms, low potted foliage provided calming respites from what could have otherwise become a visual barrage. Vines appeared as if they'd been climbing the walls for years, and large floral displays set upon the podiums drenched the pavilion in even more color and texture. A primary canvas of pinks, lavenders, purples, and greens was punctuated with bursts of deep golds and bright yellows.

A quick glance toward the pathway revealed no Ztar. Jharda giggled at herself for being so excited. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation of her beloved's reaction. Then the beauty all around snagged her attention once again.

Moit'de created small vignettes throughout the room where one could sit and take in the beautiful vistas. Jharda envisioned her and Ztar nestled together to appreciate the views afforded by the pavilion's raised elevation and framed by the arched openings. What one would call the front view was an overlook of the Imperial Valley that lay beyond the manicured grounds. The opposite view looked back to the palace in all its ivory glory; gleaming in the Sat'reyan sun. To one side, was yet another view of the expansive valley that would frame the sunset. Moit'de had done little with those three vistas.

However, the fourth had been redesigned to Jharda's vision. Taking advantage of the existing backdrop of Sat'rey's version of trees, she asked the gardener to create a pond surround by the towering plants with a small waterfall. Jharda loved the ambiance created by moving water and felt the sanctuary would benefit greatly from the soothing sound. Nothing was to be large or overdone, she'd told the man, but should be intimate and feel sheltering.

Moit'de delivered beyond her dreams. Beckoningly, a comfortable bench was positioned perfectly to take in the lush and contemplative scene. Sunrise's light would be captured and reflected in the ripples cast by the falls. A path wound around the secluded pool should Jharda and Ztar feel like a short stroll. She could easily see them walking hand-in-hand, quietly sharing thoughts and feelings…discussing their child's latest accomplishment or joyful moment.

She let out a contented sigh. Jharda was living a dream she hadn't realized for many years was one she even wanted. In that moment, she knew it was the only life she desired. Jharda was with the man she loved, a man who loved her in return, and she carried their child. Life was blissful and perfect. Jharda couldn't imagine being happier.

Movement caught her eye, and she turned to see him rounding the corner. She stood as a broad smile crossed his face, quickly followed by amazement that brought the man to a stand still. His widened eyes asked, 'what is this?'

She smiled so widely it hurt. "Do you like it?"

His eyes traveled around, stopping here and there at a particularly captivating sight.

"Surprised?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "Surprised and stunned! How? When?" Ztar started toward her and his eyes narrowed. "Now you're little maneuverings and the whispers I heard make sense! As does the fact I haven't seen anything of Moit'de or most of his staff for days."

Jharda couldn't squelch a laugh. "Keeping our little project from the empire's most powerful telepath was no small feat!"

He came close and threw his arms around her. "This is for me?"

She looked up into his large, dark eyes. "For us. Our place. Our sanctuary from all that pulls and tugs at us. Here it will be only you and I. No empire. No staff. No Court matters."

Tangling a hand into her hair, he drew her head to his chest. "My beloved, Jharda – thank you. It is beyond beautiful!"

Then he gently pulled her head back and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was deep and filled with love and gratitude. She trembled in his arms and her body instantly ignited, but that would have to wait. Would he always do that for her? Would she always crave his touch, his body? She believed it would be so until the gods called her.

Stepping back, she broke off the kiss tenderly. "Come – let me show you what Moit'de created for us!" Jharda felt as giddy as a young girl. Grabbing his hand, she gave him a tour.

A short while later, they were seated facing the pond and waterfall. It had the desired affect on both as she felt the man she loved grow calm and relaxed.

"This is my favorite view," she offered with a sigh and squeeze of their joined hands.

Ztar nodded. "We are of like mind."

She studied his profile as he watched the rippling water. He was so incredibly handsome. A strong and powerful body; a classic profile on a striking face imbued with strength, large deep brown eyes flecked with gold as was common with their species, and thick, black-crimson hair that hung past the broad shoulders that were meant for leaning on.

As Jharda did just that, she contemplated his strength. Ztar was larger and more muscular than even the largest of their kind due to the experimental DNA augmentation forced upon him years ago. The traumatic event left the man a physical powerhouse and awakened latent mutations of almost sui generus telepathy and an energy field that could kill instantly.

But Ztar was no wanton killer – never was, not even at the height of his empire-building years. The Turzent wielded his weapons responsibility and honorably. The people who bowed to his will were treated with respect and dignity. However, those that did not had felt his sword, but only after ample warning of the consequences of their actions. Ztar was harsh when he had to be, but only when he had to be.

Because of his honorable nature, Jharda chose to join his Court when he summoned. She smiled at the recollection of that awkward conversation. They had not seen each other for a long time, and when they had parted ways years earlier, he had professed his love while she said she needed to follow her career. She left the same day for a new military assignment and promotion. At the time, she believed that while they'd enjoyed each other both in and out of bed, she didn't love him.

She had lied to herself.

Suddenly, she was aware he was looking down at her with an inquisitive expression. "What are you thinking, my Jharda?"

Lifting her head, she gazed at him tenderly. "About us. You. How lucky I am that you are back in my life the way we were meant to be. I love you, my beloved." She took his hand and kissed it softly.

He reached over and drew fingers through her black-crimson mane. "The gods have blessed us." Then his hand moved to her belly. "In more than one way," he added in tones of wonderment.

"They have. I did not deceive you when I said I wanted to talk about vauntus."

Ztar cocked his head. "I thought the decisions were all but made."

She nodded. "I know. Sukja will be mind vauntu, Gtar-Cro for the body, but I'm torn about the soul vauntu. I'm no longer certain Jhadren is the best choice."

Ztar's face showed surprise. "But your brother is a psychologist."

"That is actually what is worrying me. What a vauntu does isn't psychology, but instincts tell me that is how Jhadren would approach the role – clinically. I want someone whose focus would be more…spiritual. I don't want by brother analyzing our daughter at every turn."

Ztar patted her stomach. "Our _son_ will handle his uncle just fine. He will have your strong will – I can feel it already."

She giggled. "_My_ strong will? What about yours? Actually, now that I think about it, we can both be single-minded – perhaps our _daughter_ will get too much of a good thing."

Ztar joined her chuckle. "Son or daughter, we may indeed have our hands full!" Then the strong features became serious once more. "If not Jhadren, then who?"

"Atichi."

Shock crossed the man's face. "But you barely know her."

"My husband to be, sometimes you do not see the obvious. Atichi and I have quite grown close."

"You have?" The man was perplexed.

She patted his arm good-naturedly. "Yes, we have. I haven't flaunted the fact around the palace, but whenever she comes to visit Sukja, we always steal time away to sit and talk. And I occasionally visit her in Yaunra. She is a wonderful person. Very insightful and wise. She would be the perfect soul vauntu, especially given that Sukja will be mind vauntu."

"Why am I finding this out only now? Was it a secret that you and Atichi are friends?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but be amused at his obliviousness. "Sometimes, a woman needs to have someone to talk to who is separate from her every day life. Someone who maintains a certain distance from everyone else…for perspective."

Ztar looked worried. "Am I not doing something I should? Archangel often warned me I was…thickheaded, I believe he called it. That I didn't pick up on obvious signs of things I should."

She gave him a quick, reassuring peck on the cheek. "Have no fears, my beloved. You are doing perfectly well. This is a woman thing."

"A woman thing," he echoed quietly as if contemplating the idea deeply.

"Yes. I would like Atichi to be our child's soul vauntu."

"Then Atichi is will be. I want whomever you feel is the right person."

Jharda relaxed. They had their final vauntu if Atichi accepted. Jharda had little doubt that the woman would.

Both she and Ztar had been disappointed when Archangel declined the role, expressing his concern about being too far away to perform adequately. In the end, she had to agree with the Human. A vauntu really needed to be close at hand to be a steady influence in a child's life.

She wouldn't say it to Ztar, but having a woman mentor was another factor in bypassing her brother. A girl sometimes needed a woman other than her mother to turn to in areas of womanhood. Jharda believed wholeheartedly that Atichi would make her perfect stand-in. The Ozjaerian's advice would be filled with maturity and wisdom should their daughter ever need it. And if the child was a boy, Atichi's female sensibilities would offer a good counterbalance to an otherwise all-male lineup.

Parents that followed the old Turzent tradition assigned three vauntu for a child – one for the body, another for the mind, and a third for the soul. Body vauntus guided a child in building a strong, fit body ensures training in the warrior arts is part of the child's schooling. A vauntu of the mind focused on the child's mental development to maximize cognitive potential. Soul vauntus offered guidance in areas such as self-expression and nurturing the inner self. They assisted the child in building a positive self-worth and solid relationships and learn empathy. Vauntus worked as partners with the parents in raising a fully balanced child, healthy in body, mind, and soul.

Ztar's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. "My heart still tells me the Archangel would be an excellent soul vauntu."

Jharda looked at the father-to-be. "It was a disappointment when he declined, but Atichi will perform well."

"I've no doubts she will. But Archangel…what he's capable of…" Ztar shook his head. "I wish our child to know him, learn from him, to have an…an Esserru in his life as I did."

Jharda felt Ztar's renewed hurt of Archangel's choice. Then inspiration struck – an old reference she remembered.

"Perhaps, my love, there is a way…"

###

**Roughly 15 Days later…**

"_Damn!_" A scowl of concentration and anger filled Flint's youthful face as a battle cruiser blew. "I'll get you for that, bastard!"

"Eat space debris, Reilly!" Warren's face was equally reflective of intense determination.

The battle was epic – the one for LanicWorld itself. Warren's alien forces had driven to the heart of Flint's empire, leaving a trail of destroyed ships and shattered defenses, and were dead-set on taking over the planet. Flint's Lanican military was sworn unto death to protect it. With the enemy at their stronghold, the war had come down to the single two-front battle for everything.

Boredom and restless confinement had driven Warren to near desperation. Flint had pestered, poked, prodded, and basically made a nuisance of himself until 10 days earlier. Warren finally gave in and began playing the computer game Flint and Volu had designed - LanicWorld. To Warren's surprise, it was quite good. A blend of empire building, space wars, and 'Civilization,' it had enough strategy aspects to hold Warren's interest and ample supplies of shot 'em up action to satisfy Flint's more adolescent requisites. The best part was that one could play the game either on your PI or through holo projection.

That particular day, they were using the holo-interface and the battle scene, along with various game controls, floated in front of each player. Warren sat sideways in what was usually Gatebi's favorite gathering room chair, wings dangling over one arm and legs across the opposite. Flint took up a reclined position on the lounger, his lanky frame stretched out as the action hung above him.

Warren's experience in battle strategy gave him a clear advantage in that regard, but Flint's hundreds of hours playing the game he co-created were hard to overcome. Warren was determined, though. His ground forces were so close to the enemy's land base of operations, he could almost taste victory, but Flint had the upper hand in the battle for space raging above the planet despite Warren's destruction of one of Flint's cruisers.

Arms, hands, and fingers flying to manipulate the multitude of elements, the combatants were oblivious to time and surroundings. When Gatebi strolled in, it was as if she didn't exist. She walked to the middle of the gathering room and looked back and forth between the men. Still nothing. She cleared her throat.

"Not now, Gabby!" Flint managed to chastise. "Can't you see this is _it?!_"

The Alcab crossed her arms. "I see two grown men playing a game…a game that you've spent nearly 100 tona playing over the past 10 days according to Volu. There is business to attend to."

Half of Gatebi's putdown got through to Warren. Part of his brain split off to do the math. A tona was roughly two-thirds an Earth hour. 100 tona equaled 66 hours. One helluvalot of hours, and he was _not_ about to lose with that much invested.

Moving ships and ground troops into position for the final assault, Warren spared Gatebi a quick question. "Can whatever it is wait a bit?" Then he let loose with a defense-busting barrage of firepower at Flint's base. "Nowhere to go, Reilly!"

"Rule space, rule the planet, man!" the teen shot back. "And I rule up there!"

"We've arrived at Ayni. We should be preparing for the supply house."

Flint growled as Warren's ground attack broke through his base shields. "It's not _going_ anywhere, Gabby! We're busy."

"Volu says we shouldn't stay here longer than necessary. Ettwanae and I agree."

"It's us guys against the girls, War," Flint pointed out to his gaming opponent, just as his space armada blasted through one of Warren's key offensive positions. "_Ha!_ Take that, bastard! That'll teach ya to attack Lanic!"

Warren's turn to growl.

Suddenly, the air went blank.

"What the fuck?!" Flint yelled.

Warren jumped and blinked.

Volu had obviously made the decision.

"The game will be preserved at the exact moment it ended," the living ship stated blandly.

Flint sat up sharply, green eyes flashing. "But I was in the _zone!_ You can't reboot _that_, Vo!"

Warren swiveled his legs to the front of the chair, resettled wings, and looked up at Gatebi. A condescending scowl was equally split between the two men.

"Thank you, Volu. Apparently, these two believe that fantasy play is more important than our survival."

Warren was a bit indignant about the situation. Wasn't he supposedly in charge? Volu's action was a direct affront. "Ayni will be there a half hour from now."

Ettwanae's head popped through the doorway. The scathing expression said it all. "About time! What's with you two and the ridiculous game? We've got work to do. Get moving!" Just that quick, she was gone.

Another check of Gatebi's face revealed much. "Let me guess, her mood has soured," Warren surmised.

Alcab features softened to take on a pained expression. After a check of the doorway to make certain Ettwanae was no longer there, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "While you two have been immersed in LanicWorld for the past 10 days, Volu and I have taken the brunt of her deteriorating emotional state. Haven't you noticed?"

Warren and Flint exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"I didn't think so. When you _have_ emerged, Warren, she's was so happy to get a bit of your attention, she'd brighten up, but we've moved beyond that now. The past two days, all she's done is complain about how much time you and Flint are spending together and the rest of us are…well…distractions, though her language was more…inventive."

Warren was puzzled. Why hadn't Gatebi or Volu said something? "Volu, why did you continue to activate the game if that was the case?"

The air turned stiff. "Because it would have made little difference. Ettwanae's ire would have simply shifted to other focuses."

Realization dawned on the two male faces. "We've been thrown under the truck, War. Damn!"

Warren nodded, but felt it was likely he who had been tossed, and Flint was unfortunately dragged under with him. "Then we best get down to business if that's what got her upset right now."

Flint sighed and rose. "It's gonna be a lo-o-o-ong molt. I've got your back if you've got mine," he vowed to his fellow male.

Warren couldn't help but grin at Flint's hopeful yet pleading expression. "We need a man cave – somewhere safe."

"Bomb shelter is more like it!"

"Just like men – run and hide when someone gets a little emotional!" Gatebi snapped and then marched through the exit muttering something that sounded very much like 'cowards.'

###

Gatebi, officially in charge of supplies, ran the trio through final prep. "Supply list."

Flint waived his PI in the air. "Check." Ettwanae didn't bother raising hers.

"LinCreds card."

Warren flashed what was essentially the prepaid credit card Ztar had arranged for him weeks earlier. "Check." As wealthy as Warren was, even he was impressed with the emperor's generosity.

"Ettwanae, your cloak."

"Oh, right." She activated the super-advanced, implanted cloaking system by pressing two fingers and a thumb in the correct sequence to nearly invisible marks on her chest. With a blink of a shimmer, she appeared wingless and Sat'reyan.

As a precaution, Warren had also chosen to go wingless and had donned his harness.

All in hand, the trio was ready to head to the supply house. Their transport vehicle idled outside Volu's bay door, though to a passerby and scanners, it would appear the ASurT was sitting in the middle of an empty field.

"Remember, what's on the list and only what's on the list."

"As long as my odent berries are on it," the teen warned teasingly.

Gatebi sighed. "Yes, Flint, your addiction is on the list."

"And our zante." Ettwanae piped in, though her tone far from lighthearted. Some of the irritability had lifted over the preceding half hour, but not entirely. And she was definitely giving Warren the cold shoulder having uttered not one word to him since issuing the get moving order.

Strained silence dominated the ride to the warehouse, with Warren and Flint exchanging meaning-filled glances and not daring to speak. Mercifully, the trip took less than five minutes.

Warren wisely relinquished all authority without protest to Ettwanae when it became apparent she was taking charge of the supply mission. He'd not be the cause of a public quarrel.

She led them up to the lone attendant at the front desk, briefly discussed their needs and waited as he open an order for them. Within moments, the house's stock list was downloaded to their PIs. He explained they could either select products via PI or venture through the warehouse to inspect samples of the goods before making their choice.

"I prefer to see what I'm buying," Ettwanae said as if anything otherwise was incomprehensible.

Acknowledging the preference, the attendant downloaded a warehouse layout map and pointed them in the right direction.

As Ettwanae marched ahead, Warren leaned toward Flint and chuckled. "Apparently, the shopping gene was engineered into Eshaaru, as well!" he joked quietly.

His eyes grew wide when Ettwanae's now dark-haired head snapped around. Had she overheard?

"No dawdling! We've got a lot to get done."

Dutifully, they followed her into the large warehouse, though it was vastly smaller than the huge resupply house on Thael. Being at the edge of Turzent space, with a small resident population and little in the way of interstellar traffic, Ayni didn't require a massive facility.

Pulling up short without warning just before the display stacks, Flint and Warren nearly ran into her back. Ettwanae turned sharply.

"Flint, you order fresh produce, including your precious odent berries, but don't you dare buy a whole cargo crate," she warned with a stern frown. "Warren and I will handle the non-food items. We'll regroup and take care of the dry goods and beverages last. If either of you aren't sure of the right item, ask. Questions?" It wasn't a question – it was a declaration that they had better understand their orders the first time. The two men shook their heads vigorously. "Good. Let's get started. The sooner we're underway again, the better."

"Yes, ma'am!" Flint quipped. Warren thought it reckless, but all Ettwanae did was give the kid a suspicious eye. Either the sarcasm was lost to her or she chose to ignore it. Warren assumed the former.

"First on my list are medical supplies. Volu gave very clear instructions on the type of bio monitor," she said in Flint's direction, while ignoring Warren's presence.

"O-okay," Flint respond tentatively, catching Warren's eye with a 'good luck' wink. Then with a quick check of the layout on his PI, the teen was off in the direction of fresh food samples.

Warren flinched. He'd forgotten about the little device Volu demanded he wear if allowed to stay. Without waiting for him, Ettwanae took off for the med supplies stacks. Despite her shorter legs, Warren had to nearly trot to keep up with her. It was almost as if she were trying to leave him behind.

With Flint gone, it was time to attempt to mend bridges. Risky, dangerous, maybe even foolhardy, but he had to try.

"Ettwanae, please wait up." She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Please. Why are you upset with me?" Still no reaction. 'God, she's being difficult!' He trotted several steps to get along side. "Are you angry because I've been spending a lot of time with Flint?"

A huff. That was it. 'Something, at least.' In three long strides and a 180, he was walking backwards facing her, forcing her to slow down to avoid running him over, though she looked like that's what she wanted to do.

Next was a deep, exasperated sigh. She stopped abruptly, crossed her arms, and glared with dark, cloak-produced eyes. He nearly stumbled trying to halt backward momentum. "If that's it, I'm sorry. It's just being near you is difficult and the game is a good distraction…and there's not much else to do onboard…" he was running out of excuses. She was still glowering. "The game's more addicting than I realized? I'm an idiot and should have divided my time better? Okay, more than an idiot – an insensitive clod?" The coldness in her face eased ever so slightly. Was he making progress?

###

Elsewhere, a small black ship settled on the ground just outside the city, planetary security systems unaware of its presence. A section of hull melted away to form an exit.

The ASurT summoned to the location minutes earlier awaited. A lone, cloaked figure emerged from the ship and immediately stepped inside. The two-person vehicle quickly departed for the programmed destination.

###

"Okay, my inner child took over, and I _had_ to beat Flint – I couldn't let it go. Immature. Obsessive. I realize all that now, but while in the midst of it?" He shrugged and gave her in best forlorn puppy-eyed look. More softening in her expression. "I didn't mean to ignore you or hurt your feelings. It wasn't until Volu said how many hours we'd spent playing that I realized how much time it consumed. Won't happen again, I promise. And if it happens again, you have my permission to knock me on the side of the head to break me out of its hypnotic hold." He offered a weak smile. "Deal?"

A long, drawn out sigh erupted and the arms dropped to her side. "Promise? I get to knock you on the head?" A twinkle formed in her eyes. That actually worried Warren a bit. Wings twitched within their confines.

"Ah, yes – promise…"

"Good!" Just that quick, she took a swing at his head that he barely dodged. If not for instincts honed over years with the X-Men, she would have nailed him good. "W-What are you doing?! I'm not playing the game right now!"

"Retroactive. Bad enough that Flint and Volu play that stupid game for hours on end, now you! Told Volu to erase it, but she won't. Damn game – pulls everyone in. It's evil."

"I get the message loud and clear. If I play again, it'll be short sessions. You have my word. Am I forgiven?"

She started toward the med samples again with a determined stride.

"Ettwanae?"

"I'm thinking!" she yelled without turning around.

"Light of my life, will you _please_ forgive me?" he shouted to the rooftop.

"Yes! You are forgiven!" she shouted back, arms raising up high and dropping dramatically.

"Thank God!" came a small voice from the other end of the warehouse in Flint's distinctive tone.

###

The warehouse attendant looked up from his terminal at the shadowy figure entering the front office. Long cloak, hood over its head obscuring most of the face. Akda was instantly on guard. The visitor reached the desk and placed a multi-faceted black sphere on the counter. He eased a hidden-from-view hand toward the security alarm sensor.

"That will do you no good," the deep, oily-sounding voice proclaimed flatly.

Akda tensed more – how did he know? Then the warehouse attendant suddenly felt an odd sensation crawling through his head. 'What?'

It was the last self-will thought Akda had. His next moves were all directed from outside himself. From his terminal, he secured the entrance – no one would be visiting any more that day. Scheduled pick-ups and deliveries were cancelled with a vague explanation of 'technical difficulties.' Then Akda pulled a phase gun from its spot, put the business end to his head, and fired.

As the body dropped to the ground, the hooded telepath smiled. The attendant's mind was weak – no natural mental shields at all. Too easy. No fun. He thought back to the best challenge he'd had in recent memory – the maintenance technician on Sat'rey he programmed to sabotage the shuttle of imperial attendant Sukja. She had a strong mind and natural defenses, but in the end, he won as he knew he would. It was just that the battle for control had been stimulating when most minds were pathetically feeble.

It had been almost too convenient that the terrorist group had wanted to intimidate the Emperor into abandoning his governmental transition by kidnapping the two people closest to him – his attendant and his companion. The attendant was meaningless – it was the imperial companion the orders said to eliminate. If successful, he'd add another Esha'Aru kill to his list.

They hadn't counted on the Emperor and his security forces finding the terrorists so quickly. How that had happened wasn't known. Should not have been possible. So instead of Drex's gang eventually killing Archangel as he'd programmed them to do, the hostages were rescued. Shaking off recollections, he refocused on his assignment.

Esha'Aru's were untouchable mentally by design, but physically, they were vulnerable – especially when separated. He would need to ensure his prey did not connect physically. The images from Neu were sobering and clear – the two Esha'Aru were a potent pairing. Before that, his people believed Archangel and the female were incompatible. Why else would they not be soulbound as the scanners in the Tchut shop had clearly showed was the case? Neu reconfirmed – the couple was not bound. Yet they conjured Source as powerfully as a bound pair…more powerfully than his people had seen in a very long time. Puzzling. Perhaps his superiors did not understand the species as well as they thought.

Recent intel said the couple were a key to the Shozen's desperate plans. He had been selected to personally destroy the enemy's chosen pair, whom the Shozen were foolishly allowing to roam free. A misjudgment that would be fatal to the two winged beings wandering through the warehouse.

Keeping the pair from touching wouldn't stop him from letting one witness the other's death. The day had potential for being a good one.

###

The correct bio monitor proved to be a quick find. With its addition to their order, Ettwanae and Warren headed toward the galley equipment section.

"I want to go to the liquor section. The stock list says they have Dison, but I want to see if it's the good stuff."

Ettwanae nodded her agreement, and Warren headed off.

Gazing down the shelving filled with a wide variety of galley equipment display pieces, she began window shopping, checking out all sorts of gadgets and culinary accessories. The luxury of having credits was still hard to get use to, and she found it difficult to buy anything that wasn't a necessity.

Ettwanae was engrossed in an assortment of hot beverage makers when she heard odd sounds coming from somewhere in the warehouse – likely some equipment working, she assumed. Then more strange noises echoed through the stacks, almost like those of a struggle.

"Warren?" A chill ran down her spine. While invisible within her cloak, she knew her wing tips quivered. Something didn't feel right…

"Warren?" she called urgently, her voice echoing off the hard surroundings.

She reached out mentally. / _Volu? _/

Nothing. Her heart jump into her throat. The warehouse was suddenly and powerfully shielded! Why? Something hit the floor, clanging loudly.

"Warren!"

A barely audible moan crept through the stacks. Panic erupted. Running to the end, she skidded around the corner to the next aisle. Nothing. To the next and then the next, where her heart stopped. Warren was lying face down, shirt back ripped open, harness strewn to one side, and wings spread wide on the floor with a bright red stain marring one limb's whiteness.

"Goddess!"

As she sprinted toward him, Warren raised his head with obvious effort. The blue eyes grew suddenly wide. "Behind you!"

Ettwanae spun around as an incredibly fast-moving figure swooped upon her – it was all black and tan swirls with inky eyes and a dark wrap. That was all her brain had time to register as iron-gripped hands caught her arms.

"No!" she yelled as she fought to free herself from its clutches, but the figure was amazingly strong. Spinning her around, four steely arms pinned her against a rock-solid body and she was hopelessly, helplessly ensnared.

"Struggling gains you nothing," her attacker's slick voice mocked. "It will be over quickly, but sadly for you, not painlessly."

"Et-twa-nae." Warren's weak voice called out and she heard sounds of rustling wings. A glance over her shoulder confirmed his attempt to rise, but he was having immense difficulty.

"Warren!" she screamed amidst desperate struggles. A powerful hand clamped over her mouth and nose.

Panic ratcheted up as she realized she couldn't breath. Suddenly, pain – everywhere, deep, to her core…unlike any she'd felt since...

'Goddess!' Devouring agony overrode all thinking as she screamed into the hand pressed tightly over her face.

"_Ettwanae!_"

Warren's frail and desperate cry spurred her struggles, but they were in vain. Blackness began seeping in around the edges as she thrashed and fought for air and against searing pain.

###

Flint wanted odent berries. They were a popular fruit – so popular in fact, that on one ag world, half a continent was devoted to growing them for a craving populace. The Ayni supply house listed the sweet/tart berries, but only the dried variety. Somewhat disappointing that they had no fresh ones, but considering where Ayni was, Flint was not surprised.

Stack 14, Level 3, Position 83. His PI guided him to the exact spot to inspect the goods. Flint liked what he saw – sealed, clear packaging that wasn't so large as to be considered bulk packaging, but not too small either. He'd take several. Waving the device in front of the electronic ID tag, he quickly entered his desired quantity and the odent berries, 10 bags worth, would be added to their transport pod by the supply house's robotic picker once they paid up.

Ettwanae's voice rang out Warren's name. 'Must of gotten separated,' he mused. A few moments later, more yelling echoed through the building. Flint's chest clenched – he didn't like the alarmed tone. When "Goddess!" rang through the air, there was no doubt of trouble. 'Damn!'

Taking off at a run for the end of the stack row, Flint had no idea which way to go and slid to a stop. Were they still in medical? Then Ettwanae's screamed Warren's name and panic took hold. 'Shit!'

The echoic warehouse made it impossible to determine direction. Racing down the main aisle, Flint turned his head back and forth to look down the rows. Then he saw them. Warren was struggling to get to his feet and obviously injured, and someone had the Ettwanae from behind, hand over her face while _three_ other arms held her tight to its body, her arms pinned to the side and flailing legs connecting only with air.

'_Fuck!'_

###

Volu jerked mentally in realization that the telepathic connection to her Other had abruptly severed and her sensors blocked with completeness. Pushing her abilities to their limits gained nothing. With heart-stopping dread, she recognized the feel of the shielding.

"_Gatebi!"_

In the storeroom where she was reorganizing what little supplies they had left before new stock arrived, the Alcab jumped. Her heart pounded instantly – Volu's tone said it all.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Dark Ones are at the supply house!" the living ship nearly screamed as she shot into the air.

###

'_Do_ something, Reilly!' he yelled at himself as he watched the struggle. 'Okay, okay – focus.' Concentrating on the dark robe, he imagined fire licking up the cloth. Nearly instantly, a corner of the robe burst into flames. 'Yes!'

Elation was followed immediately by, 'Oh my god!' as fear that Ettwanae's precious wings would be set on fire. Burned skin – that'd heal. Burned feathers – not so much. Just as soon as dread gripped him, one of the four arms literally tore the robe from its body and the burning cloth fell to the floor.

Several things happened simultaneously over the next seconds. Flint took off at a full run toward the assailant. Through pain and waning strength, Ettwanae realized one arm was free and she fought with renewed desperation for air, pulling with all her remaining Eshaaru strength at the hand over her face. Warren got wobbly to his feet. An alarm began to wail as sensors detected the fire. Thick, misty fog began spraying out from the ceiling-mounted firefighting equipment.

###

Struggling against weakness that went beyond the physical, Warren finally found enough strength to get unsteadily to his feet behind the creature holding Ettwanae as it threw off the garment that fire was quickly consuming. 'Flint! Where?' A quick look down the aisle revealed the teen running their way. Alarms began screeching with ear-splitting intensity.

Disrobed, their attacker was fully revealed – black skin with swirls of tan covered a body that looked to be a cross between a Dark One and another unknown species. Four arms with elongated hands and fingers, a misshapen torso, and two multi-jointed legs. The energy-sapping attack had literally come out of nowhere. Where there more Dark Ones lurking?

Warren staggered toward the shelving and grabbed the nearest heavy-looking object. He'd need something other than his own MIA strength. What the item was, he hadn't a clue, but it was cylindrical and solid with some heft.

"Portable Liquid Cooling Pod – 1.785 credits per quantity one," the warehouse AI announced helpfully as Warren swung his makeshift club while white fog descended.

###

Flint had nearly reached the action when Warren slammed something into the side of the attacker's head from behind. The ugly bastard staggered to one side, its four scrawny arms releasing its victim. Ettwanae collapsed to the floor unmoving.

"Warren, get Twae! I'll handle Hunchback!"

As fire-choking vapors blanketed the area, it became an effort to breath, but that didn't slow down Flint. Using momentum, he crashed his body into the alien, driving it into the stacks and away from the fallen Ettwanae. Items fell from the stack, clattering on the hard floor.

"Thermal Controlled Beverage Glass, Large – 0.357 credits per quantity four."

"Thermal Controlled Beverage Glass, Small – 0.25 credits per quantity four."

Flint struggled to punch anything he could connect with in their tangle of too many arms and legs while trying to extricate himself from one of the ugliest bastards he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Please return sample Portable Liquids Cooling Pod to Slot 1359. Thank you for your cooperation," the warehouse AI politely requested.

Then with an ease that told Flint the black and tan attacker was far stronger than appearances would have you believe, it grabbed Flint by the shirt collar, rose, and promptly threw him yards down the aisle to crash into the oh-so organized merchandise sample racks. Pain, shock, and blackness collided as he dropped to the hard floor, galleyware tumbling to the ground with him.

"Hermetic Food Storage Container, Small – 0.285 credits per quantity four. Hermetic Food Storage Container, Medium – 0.300 credits per quantity four. Vented Food Storage Container, Medium – 0.250 credits per quantity two."

###

Having pulled Ettwanae down the aisle several yards, Warren looked at her paled Sat'reyan face. "Ettwanae, can you connect with Volu?" He coughed as lungs burned from fire-fighting chemicals.

She shook her head, still breathing hard and shaking violently. "No," she struggled to get the words out. "Can't…reach her!"

Warren looked up at the sound of objects hitting the floor, blinking to see through the thick fog. 'Flint!' The teenager was slumped on the floor.

"Objects removed for examination must be returned to their appropriate display slot promptly. Please return all merchandise immediately," the AI chastised in warning tones above the wailing siren.

Warren scanned the goods around him for another suitable weapon as coal black eyes locked onto him and Ettwanae. Spying kitchen utensils with nice sharp points, Warren grabbed what looked like a meat cleaver just as the alien moved with lightening speed in their direction. He barely had time to hurl it like a throwing ax. To his amazement, the being knocked the knife away just before it would have embedded into the bare chest. 'Damn!'

He leapt into the air, ignoring instant pain in one wing, and barely pulled up his ankles before long, boney fingers would have snagged them. Beating wings swirled the white mist into vortexes. While he had escaped, Ettwanae was now within easy reach of the enemy, a situation that was immediately apparent to the alien.

Just as several arms reached down for its quarry, Warren dove and did likewise, grabbing a scrawny arm. Two powerful downbeats, they were above the high stacks. Snarls came from the dangling creature. A somewhat Humanoid face turned up and smiled a classic evil grin at Warren, sending shivers down his spine.

"Appropriate that you will be first." Three steely hands stretched up to clamp around Warren's forearm, followed immediately by that now familiar soul-searing pain, while the fire siren died.

###

Volu was at the supply house in less than one minute. In the distance, she could see emergency vehicles heading their direction. Her external audio array picked up the alarm sounding from the warehouse. What was happening inside? Panic intensified.

###

Flint struggled through semi-consciousness and a throbbing head. Opening resistant eyes, he glanced around for their assailant. "Where are you, motherfucker?!"

Ettwanae was on the floor looking up and struggling to get to her feet. Her weaken state was apparent as she fell back against a rack and sank to the floor.

"Th-there!" she shouted down the aisle and pointed skyward. Flint looked up at the precise moment a scream sliced the air – a distinctly Human male scream.

"_Warren!"_ Ettwanae's cry was punctuated by her attempt to rise, but she was too weak and quickly fell back. Her eyes shot desperately to Flint.

"_Do_ something – it's killing him!"

Flint's mind raced. His fire abilities were worthless – the alien wore no clothes and even if it did, he hung in mid-air where Flint's abilities couldn't connect. His mind shot back to the first training session with Warren. The kick-ass X-Man told him there would be circumstances like this – times when his abilities were useless. How had the man known? Flint kicked himself for having been so cocky in thinking there'd always be something he could do with his talent.

He scanned desperately for something to throw – lots of kitchenware, but not much that'd be effective against the powerful alien. Another scream tore through the air, echoing through the warehouse. Warren's wing beats were erratic and the pair was sinking quickly. 'Of course!' Flint smacked himself in the head. They couldn't stay airborne if Warren wasn't strong enough to fly. Once they landed, he could do something.

Suddenly, the warehouse began vibrating. Creaking, snapping, and inhuman moaning sounds filled the building. 'What the hell?!'

###

Volu lashed out with shields, morphing its shape to grab the roof, and began elevating. She would not risk blindly using weapons to slice off the roof for fear of killing anyone airborne within. Simultaneously, she dropped her cloak to be visible to those inside she prayed were still alive.

###

Pain was all that registered as lifeforce drained away. When he and the alien crashed into the top of a stack, he was barely aware. Lightening fast, the half Dark One, half something else flipped their positions and pinned Warren. The head came down near Warren's.

A pleased-sounding, "All I need do is kill one of you and a piece of hope dies," slipped into his ear.

The pain was beyond what Warren experienced on Neu. He screamed without voice; then the world went black.

"Return all merchandise to the racks or security will be summoned. This is your final warning," the computer voice issued sternly.

###

Ettwanae's heart nearly stopped as Warren and what had to be a different kind of Dark One crashed into the stack. But the warehouse was shaking violently just as the building had on Hydeera. New alarms began wailing and the building's AI yelled its warning – "Intrusion alert! Intrusion alert!"

/ _Volu! _/ She screamed with her mind. Nothing.

Suddenly, the ceiling was separating from the walls and lifting up. Sections of wall too stubborn to let go snapped away at their base or other weak points. Once freed, the roof sailed off to land in a nearby open area. Ayni's brilliant sunlight temporarily blinded. Shading her eyes, Ettwanae squinted at the blessed sight of Volu's underbelly.

/ _Volu! _/ she called again telepathically. Still nothing. The psy-damps were still operational. "Volu – save Warren!" she shouted aloud and pointed toward his location. The gesture was unnecessary, but you do things like that when panicked. And Ettwanae was panicked – was Warren already dead?

She caught sight of Flint climbing the rack to reach Warren. Her strength was returning ever more quickly, she crouched and then leapt into the air toward her soulbound.

"Ettwanae, stay clear!" Volu's voice boomed through what was left of the warehouse. A golden beam of energy shot from the Eshaar'ne into the being atop a deathly still Warren. What happened next made her heart clench.

###

What Flint saw as he reached the top of the stack stopped him stock-still. Volu's energy beam was hitting the alien square, but nothing was happening. It was as if the energy simply disappeared into the creature.

"What the fuck?!"

The coal-black eyes slid over to meet Flint's wide, green orbs. "Too late," it announced and laughed with a hair-raising cackle.

###

_My heartfelt thanks for the reviews I've received. Every word of feedback is precious to me, so if you can spare even a couple, I would love to read them. _

_Next time, is it too late? Warren seems to attract deadly attention, doesn't he?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Greetings one and all! Let's get right into finding out what's happening to Warren and company in the supply house and elsewhere with our favorite alien emperor!_

###

Ztar and Jharda were spending a quiet evening in their palace chambers, snuggled in bed. The fireplace originally built as a gift from Ztar to Archangel as the only source of light, its flickering flames casting dancing shadows throughout the room. Ztar sipped Dison, while the mother-to-be had chosen a sweet-tart fruit beverage.

"And in our son's fourth year, his body vauntu should begin physical training in the warrior arts."

Jharda's hand darted to her belly in a protective move. "Don't you think that's rather young?"

Ztar smirked. "If he was not our child, you would not be so shielding," he chided with a gentle chuckle. "No, four is the right age. Wielding weapons must become as natural to him as walking, and training needs to start early for that to happen."

She looked worried. "I know it's tradition, Ztar, but that doesn't mean we need to follow the old ways exactly. We're changing as a people." She twisted to look into his face. "You know that – you are responsible for leading us _away_ from warrior and conquering ways."

He considered for a moment; then shook his head. "No. I'm redirecting those ways toward the defensive rather than offensive. We must remain strong in arms as a people, but our swords need to be pointed in the direction of enemies – not toward peoples who have done nothing more than possess worlds we covet."

"But doesn't that turn us simply into the guards at the gates? Ours is a tradition of conquest – not of mere sentinels."

He was surprised at her questioning and let that show on his face. "I disagree, my Jharda! We have always ferociously protected that which is ours. It did not matter how we acquired those lands and worlds – all were defended equally to the death. We have always been and, if I have anything to say about it, always will be the ultimate defenders. The universe changes…we must change as well or find ourselves obsolete. Now instead of taking by force, we will extend welcome, and in the Turzent tradition, defend all who join us as if they are of our own blood. It is for that purpose we must now train our warriors – it is a dangerous universe." When a smug smile graced Jharda's face, Ztar realized what she had done. He opened empathic senses – his wife-to-be was pleased. "Oh, you are a sly one, my beloved. Testing me?"

Her smile stretched wider. "Making sure we're still on the same path. It would not do for your head of Planetary Relations and Imperial Communications to contradict her monarch's intentions."

He chuckled. "And you cleverly redirected the discussion away from our son's training!"

Jharda joined the laughter. "_Almost_ succeeded. However, there is one extremely important point on which we are on divergent paths."

"That would be?"

Looking him straight in the eyes, Jharda put a firm expression on her face. "Our _daughter_ will begin her training at age four, as per warrior tradition."

That garnered hearty laughter from the father-to-be. "And who am I to argue with the mother of our future monarch?"

Suddenly, an odd sensation hit at the center of Ztar's being…like a draining or tearing deep inside. He sucked in a startled breath, and his blood ran instantly cold. Jharda's eyes widened.

"Ztar?! What is it?" She bolted upright.

With sickening realization, he recognized the sensation. "It's Archangel! He is-" Ztar could barely say what his soul knew to be true. His body shuddered with nausea and dread. "Archangel is dying!"

###

Volu was stunned. She knew from Ettwanae and Warren that the Dark Ones hadn't been affected by their phase guns on Neu, but to be unaffected by her vastly more powerful, slightly dimensionally-shifted energy was shocking. What manner of beings were they?

She could turn up the power, but with Ettwanae, Warren, and Flint right there, she dare not. Volu did the only thing she could without risking the others – morphed shield energy and sent the creature sailing away in a powerful punch. Where he landed, she cared not.

Gatebi was already in the bay, waiting to assist as the hatch dialed open.

"Ettwanae, get everyone inside now!" Volu ordered.

"We have company!" the Alcab yelled as emergency vehicles came into view.

"Security forces are in route, as well."

###

Ettwanae dropped to Warren's side, her heart racing in fear.

"Twae – what that bastard said…" Flint's voice was tight as he crawled to reach the pair. Warren was ghostly white and not breathing. "Is he?"

She gathered him up and hugged her man close. "Warren, please…please be alive. Dear goddess!"

Gatebi leaned out the opening as Volu sank within feet above them. "We must hurry!" She caught Flint's eye. "Help her get him inside. We must leave now!"

"Volu, is he alive?" Ettwanae asked weakly, not wanting to hear anything but yes.

"Hurry, my Poda – other Dark Ones are close. Someone or something is still blocking my sensors."

Flint was at Ettwanae's side, yanking the woman to her feet as she clung to her beloved. "Goddess, please!" Sobs were trying to burst free.

Security forces were quickly surrounding them, but Flint suddenly looked conflicted, and his eyes shot up toward Gatebi. "What about our supplies? We don't got enough food to get to Atmos Prime!" he shouted.

"We have more urgent problems, Flint!"

"Come on, Twae. We gotta move!"

Together, Flint and Ettwanae lifted Warren's limp form through the hatch and then climbed inside.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the sky. "This is Ayni Security! Land immediately or we will fire weapons. This is your only warning!"

The hatch dilated closed.

###

Pilots of the security crafts watched in disbelief as the odd-looking vessel hovering over the dismantled supply house simply disappeared and fell off scanners.

###

"Ettwanae, listen to me carefully," the Eshaar'ne said in a firm voice to cut through her Other's paralyzing fear. "His Aru is nearly depleted – you must restore it. Place your hands on Warren and open to the Source. Do it now."

No one, nothing else existed, except the vision of her soulbound's unbreathing body. Then a pair of brown-skinned hands grabbed hers and placed them tenderly but quickly on Warren's chest.

/_ My Poda, open the channel and funnel lifeforce into Warren. He is not yet dead, but he will be in moments if you do not. _/

"I- I understand." Closing her eyes, she willed herself to be calm and reached down to that intangible gateway. She struggled to reach what she knew was there, but it eluded her. "I can't!" Panic renewed.

/ _You can, Ettwanae. Drop your cloak as it may be creating interference; then calm yourself. Let it happen – your own Aru is weak and will seek Source naturally… simply allow that to happen._ /

With the cloaking technology disengaged, she took a deep breath in, released it slowly, trembling despite efforts for a smooth exhale. At first, she could sense nothing. Then a few rapid heartbeats later, the gateway eased open and the flow began to well up.

/ _Gently, Poda. Not too much too quickly. A small stream. Do not push…let Source flow of its own accord. You, and Warren through you, will automatically take what is needed._ /

The soft mental voice was soothing and assuring. Ettwanae felt the slightest of tugs as Warren's Aru sought to renew itself. Slow. Steady. She could feel breath return as his chest rose once shakily, then fell. Again, stronger. And again. Strength returned that had nothing to do with the physical body – inner strength, the strength of life's energy. She let it flow of its own accord for however long it may.

Gatebi and Flint sat spellbound on the bay floor. Ettwanae seemed entranced as a golden aura surrounded her, extending out from her by several inches. Flint knew he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Ettwanae in those moments. Her eyes closed, face serene, glowing like the heavenly beings depicted in some long forgotten biblical flick he'd seen. He also knew he'd likely never see anything so wondrous again, and it surprisingly brought tears to his eyes.

The elder woman's analytical side compared the sight with the healing of Volu; that was blinding intensity. Saving Warren was soft, radiant…and beautiful. Were Eshaaru the basis for her own people's belief in gossamer-winged beings called the Ulii? They were escorts of the soul of the newly deceased – ensuring the spirit arrived safely at a higher plane of existence. It was said they glowed softly in golden light when performing their duty. Anything was possible, she told herself and smiled lovingly at her beautiful and mysterious friend.

When the flow lessen and finally ceased, Ettwanae opened her eyes as Warren's lids fluttered, then lifted. Crystalline-blue locked to crystalline-blue. Ettwanae moved a hand from Warren's chest to cup his face.

"My soulbound," was all she could manage around the huge lump in her throat.

"Warren is well," Volu announced. "He will be unsteady for a few minutes, but there should be no lasting ill affects."

Struggling to sit up, confusion reigned – last he remembered, they were in the supply house.

"What happened?"

"Man, you scared the livin' shit outta us!" Flint snapped as he jumped up. "Don't you go doing something so stupid again! Grabbing a Dark One and taking off? What the hell was ya _thinking?_"

"I appreciate the concern," Warren offered, taking the berating as the teen's way of expelling left-over stress.

However, Gatebi shot a frown to Flint. "We are all happy you are still with us, Warren."

Ettwanae moved to help Warren to his feet. "You need rest."

Warren tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind as he reached for Ettwanae's extended hand. "I take it the Dark One tried to suck the life out of me."

"Damn near succeeded, too! Twae had to give you Aru-to-Aru resuscitation."

Warren raised his eyebrows at the Eshaaru. "I recall you being in pretty bad shape, too. You okay?"

She nodded as Volu broke in. "You both need rest. We have left Ayni and planetary security cannot find us."

Flint laughed. "What a hoot! Vo rips the roof off their version of Sam's Club®, snatches us out, and then just disappears like Houdini. Ha! Would a loved to see their faces!"

"Disappeared like what?" Gatebi questioned.

Flint slapped his forehead. "Houdini – the magician?" Blank looks from Ettwanae and Gatebi answered. "Forget it. Keep forgettin' Humans ain't exactly first class citizens in Ztar Almighty's hood."

Ettwanae brushed the hair off Warren's face. "I think we should do what Volu said – get some rest. Come cuddle with me on the lounger?"

Flint snickered while muttering, "Oh yeah, that'll be restful!" Gatebi jabbed him with an elbow.

Despite Warren's reservations about stirring up certain urges, a minute later found them entwined together on the gathering room lounger and drifting off quickly.

###

Gatebi watched Warren and Ettwanae ride the lift to the second level, arms and wings entwined, and then scanned the bay with a deep sigh.

Flint gave her a curious look. "What's up?"

"Lack of supplies. We gained nothing with our visit to Ayni." Then she redirected to the ship. "I presume you do not want to return there, Volu."

"You presume accurately."

"Then what do we do? Backtrack?"

"That may not be necessary, Flint. There are settlements within The Barrens. They may not have as much variety as an imperial supply house, but we should be able to get the basics. Additionally, I anticipate their security measures are less sophisticated."

The teen huffed. "Don't seem right. They're all crooks and outcasts! They should have _better_ security."

"They would not always have easy access or funds for the latest technology," the Eshaar'ne explained.

"Do we got any idea _exactly_ where to find supplies in The Barrens?" Flint queried.

The seconds of dead silence from Volu were not comforting. "I am certain once we are within that territory, I will find a suitable facility."

Flint's arms shot up in the air in dismay. "You haven't got a fuckin' clue where to find grub there, right?"

One could feel the air stiffen. "Public charting of The Barrens is not available, but my sensors will detect settlements. Settlements require supplies. We will find what we need."

"Then tap into some _un_public charting, Vo. The Empire's security dogs gotta have somethin' on the neutral zone."

"I am certain they do, but I have not been able to locate that data."

The teen looked torn between frustration, disbelief, and amusement. "Super snoop is foiled?"

Gatebi came to Volu's defense. "She's not all-powerful, Flint. The government doesn't want anyone having access to information about that region of space – it would make it too easy to for those who wish to go where they should not. Imperial security would make finding and accessing the data extremely difficult."

"Thank you, Gatebi – that is exactly the situation."

"What about your superior nav records, then?"

"That information is very old, Flint. The Barrens is not a typical settlement region. The inhabitants may be more nomadic given their circumstances."

"So bottom line, we're on our own. I say we go back to an imperial storehouse. Why not? What's the hurry?"

"Why backtrack if we can find what we need by going forward? We always have the option of turning around," the Alcab argued.

The jump-first boldness was uncharacteristic; normally the woman leaned toward caution. Flint raised eyebrows and then squinted as he examined his shipmate. "What'd ya do with Gabby? Who _are_ you?"

The woman crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"You goin' Daredevil. That's not the Gabby I know."

The woman huffed. "I'm trying to be efficient, and I trust Volu to locate what we need."

Flint's eyes narrowed even more. "Uh-uh, not buying it. We're in a hurry for some reason…wait a minute. You and Twae've been talking, right?" The green eyes shot wide and he jerked. "You two think Warren's gonna go all badass on us, and we gotta find that mega library quick. Ha! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Your imagination is running ahead of rational thought again, Flint." With that, Gatebi dropped her arms and headed toward the lift.

"I'm right or you wouldn't be walking off…you'd stand here and explain why I'm off base!" he snapped to her retreating form. "What are you girls keeping from me!" No response from the Alcab. "I'm not your baby brother that needs protecting, ya know!"

Gatebi stopped dead in her tracks. A shiver shot through her body. The woman who swung around to face her shipmate was twisted with fury. "_What_ do you mean by that?!" she snarled.

Flint was stunned speechless. "I- I-"

"Don't _ever_ compare yourself to my brother again, do you understand? _EVER!_" she whirled around in fury and stormed to the lift.

"What the fuck was that about?" Flint managed once the shock wore off. 'She's never said nothing 'bout a brother…'

###

A half-hour later, General Gtar-Cro's avatar vanished from Ztar and Jharda's chambers at the royal palace. They'd learned quite a bit in that time.

Even as Ztar was placing his panicked comm to his military intelligence overseer, the draining sensations went into reverse…a filling up of sorts – the best description he could find to relate the feeling.

While Ztar was explaining to Gtar-Cro the reason for the urgent interruption, the Military Intelligence General received word from Ayni of an unfolding situation involving a detected Hydeera signature. As the men talked, Gtar-Cro shared the incoming reports and all their troubling detail. When Gtar-Cro's image winked out several minutes after Archangel's vessel disappeared from scanners, Ztar immediately sent a comm to his former companion. He desperately wanted personal assurance the man was well – he'd make no assumptions based on sometimes-fickle empathic connections.

Ztar settled back in bed, resting against the pile of pillows, as Jharda emerged from the bathroom. "No word from Archangel yet?"

He shook his head. "Not unusual, though. He doesn't always carry his PI."

Jharda crawled in beside her lover. "Unwise. Court members are to have it with them at all times for a reason. You should remind him of that."

Ztar simply nodded. Jharda did not know with whom Archangel traveled and did not understand that Esserru were a skittish lot.

As he waited for a return comm, the Emperor snuggled in tight with his future empress and reviewed what he'd learn. The incident was a replay of Hydeera. Enigmatic ship swoops in, yanks the top off a building, and rescues select individuals. The difference with Ayni was they knew the people involved – Archangel and the Esserru, Ettwanae. Of course, Gtar-Cro did not know that their fellow Court member traveled with the legendary being – that knowledge had been wiped from the General's memory at his own request to preserve Ztar's vow of secrecy to Archangel.

"How did you know Archangel would be at Ayni?" Jharda's question startled him from ruminations. She was studying him closely with large, dark eyes. In those orbs, he read concern, but it was directed at him rather than over Archangel's situation. Empathic senses confirmed that witnessing how strongly linked he was to the Human had rattled the usually sanguine woman. What thoughts had gone through her quick intellect while he and Gtar-Cro talked?

"Archangel shared their next destination before we parted company at Tchutchka Centrus. Knowing his penchant for trouble, I commanded that MI's Ayni orbital satellite notify Gtar-Cro when he arrived."

In actuality, the satellite was configured to seek out the Hydeera signature, but Jharda did not know of the connection between that unique ship signature and Archangel's current traveling companions.

She frowned. "He must have taken a side trip – at standard velocity, that is days longer than it should take to go from Tchutchka to Ayni, unless I'm mistaken."

Ztar reached down to pull up the luxuriant bedcovers. "You are correct, though he did not say they were going directly to Ayni." He chuckled softly. "Knowing our friend, he wanted to stop somewhere to stretch his wings. Impossible to do that in Tchutchka's fierce winds and after the stress of the interrogation, he likely needed to release tensions." Resettling deep into the warmth of their bed, Ztar pulled Jharda close and kissed her forehead. "You do know that regardless of the empathic connection I have with Archangel, you are the one who holds my heart?"

Her hand drew slowly across his abdomen and up his chest. "I do, but I also know that your heart will always hold a place for him." Ztar was going to speak, but she placed her fingers across his lips. "Shhhh, it's okay. As I've said before, I understand why and accept what is. What I don't understand is how you can feel him from so far away. How is that possible?"

The General also expressed amazement at Ztar's ability to sense Archangel's distress, but it did not shock the man as it had at Neu. The two incidents firmly established that somehow, someway Ztar could sense when his former companion was in mortal danger across vast interstellar distances – far beyond what any telepath or empath was known to be capable of doing.

"If we could learn how it is that you accomplish such a feat…" the military man had offhandedly remarked once they knew all was likely well with their wandering Court member. Ztar did not offer to be a study subject, nor would he ever.

"The universe is full of mysteries. All I can say is, why should it be _im_possible?"

Jharda lovingly brushed errant wisps of hair from his face. "Please don't worry so…Archangel will be fine. From all you've told me, what I have heard…he is strong and resourceful. Whatever it is he is searching for, he will find."

She did not know the reason her fellow Court member was roaming the empire, but she accepted Ztar's explanation that it was a personal matter. Jharda respected the explanation, and Ztar was grateful to her for not pressing the issue.

The woman he cherished stretched and curled around him possessively; her growing belly pressed against his side, and murmured the need for sleep. As Jharda drifted off, Ztar replayed the balance of the comm with the General. As expected, the Ayni satellite detected the unmistakable energy signature of the Esserru ship as it sank down through the atmosphere unnoticed by civilian air traffic's less sophisticated tracking scanners.

Having detected the vessel, it was an easy task to track Archangel, Ettwanae (who still read as Sat'reyan on even the military scanner), and another Human male to the warehouse. For many minutes, sensors easily probed the unshielded building to monitor the threesome. Then suddenly, all readings ceased – blocked by a powerful force that could not be penetrated. Who was responsible?

Then came feeds from Ayni Planetary Security vehicles as they exchanged puzzlement and alarm about the odd-looking, unresponsive craft hovering over the decapitated supply house. Any remaining doubts it was same ship were erased by the visuals – a match to MI's extrapolated rendering from Hydeera. But the vid that made Ztar's blood run cold was seeing a limp Archangel being hoisted into the belly of the Esserru ship.

What had happened in the warehouse to fell the man and force the Esserru ship into revealing itself visually, and taking such extreme action as ripping off the roof? Who was behind the attack? The Etagllot? Someone else? Gtar-Cro pointed out that the raw sensor data indicated an anomalous reading being literally batted away from the scene. Was that reading the attacker using some form of personal cloaking? Gtar-Cro promised careful analysis.

In the end, they were left with more questions than answers.

"Archangel, you attract trouble like a black hole," he muttered quietly, shaking his head in worry and resignation. 'Where are you off to now? Beyond my reach?'

As they arrived on the scene, Security's audio sensors picked up a snippet of conversation between Archangel's shipmates even before they got a fix on the group visually. One shouted sentence came through clearly, "We don't got enough food to get to Atmos Prime!" That was a desolate planet within Commonwealth territory, Gtar-Cro had explained.

The ship's departing trajectory confirmed the audio – it was a straight shot toward The Barrens, a lawless wasteland of outcasts, criminals, profiteers, and other vermin with reason to nest close to both realms, yet out of legal reach of either.

Was the Human's hope for a cure to the nannites somehow connected with an uninhabited planet? Beyond even there? Within the buffer zone, Ztar could send clandestine protection. Within the Commonwealth, he may be able to broker some sort of arrangement, but likely at a steep price. That was the limit of Ztar's protective shield. Beyond neighboring realms and nearby unclaimed space, the Human was on his own.

Ztar's chest retightened with worry. The only thing holding fear to manageable levels was the fact his beloved Court member was with an Esserru. He'd put his faith in the ancient race's ability to safeguard the precious Human. Saying a silent prayer to the gods of Sat'rey was all the Emperor could do for the moment.

Suddenly, his PI chimed Stjarmas'de's tone. Concern was immediate. The lawmaker always determined the time of day wherever Ztar was. Unless the matter was urgent, the man never called at night. Did the realm's ultimate legal voice have bad news?

###

His mind would not shut down as it rehashed their quest thus far. Dangers seemed to wait at every turn. The near disaster on Neu. Another narrow escape on Ayni. Story of his life, and now Ettwanae's. Enemies were many…mad-scientist Etagllot, genocidal Shozen, and life-sucking Dark Ones.

Warren felt small against those forces. Could he keep them safe; their little makeshift family that God or the universe had thrown together? He wasn't some super-powered mutant – he was an Earthling with fancy wings.

'The bad guys are shaking in their boots!'

Sarcasm aside, logic said he was in over his head. But he'd been in similar predicaments many times and somehow always came out on top. 'Well, usually.' All said and done, he wasn't ready to give up – the potential prizes were too good.

He gazed at the sleeping form next to him. He loved Ettwanae, but hadn't told her yet. Soon, he promised himself. Protectiveness had overwhelmed him earlier than evening. Ettwanae was more scared than ever, she admitted a couple hours after they'd awakened in the gathering room. The supply house attack shook her to the core.

'I- I was _so_ scared! I thought you were _dead!_' she'd exclaimed as remembered panic filled her eyes. 'I couldn't handle that – if I lost you, too…it'd be too much…' Then she cried in his embrace, releasing the emotional aftermath of their narrow escape.

All he'd wanted to do was hide her away somewhere safe. Nannite cleansing be damned. Finding more Eshaaru? Not worth the risk. Soulbinding…they'd find another way. Her safety was all that mattered. Yet reason followed quickly. If they quit, could they live with the decision? Instinct said it would eat away at them. No, they needed to see things through. It was the only way.

He sighed deeply under the weight of responsibility he'd taken on – and of his own fears. The worst being a single word – nannites. Even a fleeting thought of transforming again into Apocalypse's death machine made him ill.

After Ettwanae's tears had halted, she wanted him to stay with her that night. He was certain it would be a mistake, but she begged. Surprisingly, Aru gave them a pass and didn't poke and prod. They didn't push their luck. Coiled together, they simply laid in each other's arms until Ettwanae drifted off. Warren wasn't as lucky.

And so there he was. Eyes closed, he listened to the silence. It truly was silent – Volu's womb was unlike that of a mechanical ship with all manner of subtle background noise. The only sound within Volu's walls was their breathing. He focused in on her slow, deep breaths. They soothed his troubled mind, as did her body curled around his.

He tenderly brushed the golden hair that framed the face he could gaze into for hours and still not get enough. His miracle. His precious Ettwanae. His soul's desire.

Soul's desire – she was that. 'No conditional terms or exception clauses, Worthington. Man up and make the commitment. Volu had it right – you're stringing the girl along.' He rubbed tired eyes. 'Time to throw out the thousand and one excuses to avoid what you know you need to do.'

Another sigh. Another gaze at the vision of a sleeping angel. His angel. She'd already committed herself to him. He was the one dragging uncertain feet.

'What I would give to truly be with you?' The simple question threatened to rise up the chronic need for what seemed like the millionth time. He cringed. 'Guess Aru isn't completely asleep.' Yet over the weeks, the phenomenon had become easier to deal with. 'Amazing what you can get use to with enough determination.' Feelings that would have been nearly impossible to suppress when they first met they now pushed down with far less effort – usually. The insistent physical ache they were learning to live with; as with the chronic pain of heart and soul. 'Just until we find a way,' he reminded himself.

The possibility they might find the legendary library or Ettwanae's people but no solution to their dilemma he would not acknowledge…a self-deception he'd allow himself. Warren traced the outline of her form with his hand without touching her, just a barest distance between his skin and hers. Seductive energy danced in that breadth of space, tantalizing with whispers and licks of potential passion. He quickly pulled away. 'Why torture yourself?' he asked with a quiet groan.

Then as if a match was struck, anger flared. 'Why is my life always screwed?! Why does everything good have to be so fucked up? The Worthington curse. Material things come easy…the important stuff's a whole other matter. Like love and happiness. That's the beauty of the curse, isn't it? All the trappings of an easy life, but it's a hollow existence.'

Fists clenched at the injustice. 'Give me a taste of what I could have then yank it away. Someone's laughing. Made me think I'd broken the curse. Here comes the shit truck again. But it doesn't just dump its load on me – it splatters everywhere. Ettwanae, for example. Look what's she's enduring because of me! Damn the gods, as Ztar would say.'

The fact that Ztar slipped into his thoughts jarred him. Ztar had started out as a horror in Warren's life. Stolen from his home and forced into a life of subjugation to a then cruel alien Emperor. But in the end, things turned out as Warren could never have envisioned in his wildest imaginings. An entire Empire was better for what he endured; what he had accomplished. He helped change a man, who then changed their tiny corner of the galaxy.

'Perhaps that what's happening again? Perhaps I shouldn't jump to conclusions of shit dumping.' He considered that. Sukja's advice ran through his mind – Warren could choose to be angry or he could choose otherwise. 'Are you mature enough to set anger aside again, War ol' boy? Where would resentment get you anyway? Bitter, tense…probably bring out the asshole in you.'

He turned toward Ettwanae and gently pulled a stray strand of hair off her cheek. 'You deserve better than a bitter asshole.'

Studying the beautiful spirit next to him, Warren couldn't justify holding to anger. She was worth any price. He'd gladly pay whatever God or the universe demanded to be with her. If that price meant he had to take on the Shozen, Etagllot, and the Dark Ones, that's what he'd do.

"If I have to look under every fucking rock in the Milky Way to find Etxan'Ir, that's what I'll do," he whispered. A shared future was out there somewhere for them. Warren believed that. He needed to believe it.

Will and heart steeled. They'd continue their quest no matter the price, with one exception. Ettwanae or her happiness he would not jeopardize. If at anytime he believed she would be better off without him, he would leave. He would love enough to let go.

With renewed determination, Warren let his mind drift with sweet imaginings of he and Ettwanae living a happy life as a couple, maybe with kids thrown in for good measure, if genetics allowed. Their children laughing and running – flying! – around the Centerpoint estate as he and Ettwanae proudly watched.

With a smile on his face, sleep finally took him.

###

_Next chapter: Warren comes to a decision, and a question is answered from Soulbound – what is in the blue box Warren brought from Earth?_

_See you soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Let's get right into it…_

###

Warren woke and smiled at the face next to his. A tumble of golden curls spilled across the pillow in a pseudo halo, one wisp caressing a cheek. He carefully coaxed the errant lock back with the flock. Tingly warmth spread through chest and gut. Ettwanae felt so good where she lay; she belonged there. 'No turning back, Worthington. You're falling – can't deny or argue yourself out of it.' The Cheshire grin widened when long-lashed eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning."

Her hand brushed his cheek, combed through mussed hair, and ended by tracing an ear. "That it is," she agreed with contented smile. "How are you feeling?"

Warren quickly assessed. "Considering that yesterday I was nearly sucked dry of lifeforce by a Dark One half-breed, I'm feeling pretty good. And you?"

"I'm doing fair – a little weak. I think I need an energy boost."

Warren raised his eyebrows, ready to fetch something. "Food?"

Twinkles danced in crystalline-blue disks. "You could call it that." Deftly maneuvering herself atop Warren, she proceeded to plant her mouth on his for a deep, sensual kiss.

Warren accepted the affection willingly and ensnared her in a gentle embrace. Tongues darted and entwined in a tender, leisurely dance. Moments later when she broke away and looked contemplative as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"Mmmmm… Not quite enough, though. Still feeling a touch weak."

He smirked. "Another heaping helping?"

She nodded and came down for a second, fierier version. They risked waking Aru drives, but neither cared. He roamed the curves of her body and she squirmed in delight, adding to his own pleasure.

Sliding hands to the wing bases, her feathered appendages spread up and out, brushing the walls on either side of the room. A moan escaped into her mouth as she shivered. With hair hanging in golden veil around their faces, she was so glorious – white, gold, blue. Colors pure and strong. He wanted her – all of her – in every conceivable way.

With desire, came Aru, and arousal erupted like a solar flare. They groaned in unison knowing that to continue would bring more anguish than stopping.

Pulling away, defiance burned brightly in Ettwanae's eyes. "I'm staying here," she huffed. "Aru be damned!"

Warren's arousal was only encouraged by the words and would quickly make him exceedingly uncomfortable, but for her sake, he'd endure. "I think you're picking up some of my speech patterns," he chuckled.

A pleased look crossed the perfect features. "Good! We should be like mirror images."

"Ying and Yang."

"I don't know who or what that is, but it sounds good. We'll be like Byt and Tyb – two as one."

Warren likewise did not understand Ettwanae's reference. "Two peas in a pod."

She giggled. "Twins."

Warren laughed and shook his head. "Nope, not twins…the siblings thing. No, more like soul mates."

She pecked his nose with a kiss. "Soulbounds! We'll be like the legendary Eshaaru soulbounds." Her long, wavy locks bounced as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we'll be like the soulbounds of old. Together forever."

Suddenly, he understood – it was so clear. Her playfulness and enchantment was what Warren hadn't had in his previous relationships, and what he'd longed for without knowing…what had been missing. He tangled fingers deep into the golden mane. "I like that. It's a keeper, just like you." Warm and caring feelings swelled. Dear god, could she really be all his prayers come true? Could he finally have found his soul mate? They had problems to overcome, but at the moment, he felt brave and confident that nothing would stand between him and his soul's desire.

She grew still and serious; cocking her head, searching his face. "What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer immediately, but returned the seeking gaze; absentmindedly combing fingers through her hair. "About high mountains to climb and wide rivers to cross."

She lowered down to tuck her head beneath his chin. "We'll succeed. I know it. Ozshi'wanae wants us together; I believe that with my whole self. But she has another purpose for us, too, I think. Something we must do together…besides truly becoming soulbounds and freeing you from the nannites."

That surprised him. "You haven't mentioned that feeling before."

"It came to me just now." She shot her head up to look into him in the eyes. "Do you think Ozshi'wanae spoke to me? Put that into my thoughts?"

"What do you think?"

She resettled on his chest, running fingers down along the edge of his wing. It tickled, but Warren didn't object. However, Aru's pokes were becoming steadily sharper. They'd have to separate soon.

Finally, she responded. "I believe she did. I can't think of any other reason why I'd suddenly feel that way."

"If you believe in her and trust her, then don't argue away what your gut is telling you."

She sighed her all-too-familiar 'Aru's pestering is getting uncomfortable and time to leave' sigh. "You are wise, Warren Worthington Number Three," she announced, rising to a sitting position. "I need to use the bathroom."

Warren nodded. He did, too, for a couple of reasons.

###

"Wonder if they're wake – it's getting late," Flint said jumping up from his seat in the galley. He and Gatebi had gone ahead with the morning meal without Warren and Ettwanae. "I'm gonna go check-"

"Leave them be," Gatebi chided sternly.

Flint stopped in his tracks and hooted. "You mean to leave them be in case there's fingerin' goin' on!"

The Alcab gave him a scowling reproach. "I have not a clue what that obviously Earth term means, but it doesn't matter…they'll come out when they are ready."

Gatebi still seemed ornery from the earlier 'brother incident' in Volu's bay. The outburst was puzzling, but Flint didn't dare bring up the subject for fear of even more ire directed his way.

"Whatever." Deciding it best not to argue, the redhead idly returned to the table and grabbed up a piece of dried fruit-like snack. "I miss my odent berries," he pointed out popping the snack into his mouth. "Hey, Gabby, do ya think what happened to Warren with that creepazoid could trigger the nannites or maybe make him go all wild animal?"

She thought for a moment. "If that were the case, it likely would have happened right away. Volu, do you agree?"

"I do. I detect no precursory physiological changes in Warren."

"We still don't got a bio monitor. Should we be worried?"

"Not while Warren is within my scan field, Flint."

The teen frowned at the sweet nugget in his hand. "Still nervous. If we have ta go off on our own where you can't spy on us, we need a warning before he goes all blue-and-steel slicer-dicer, or wigs out like some kinda rabid bird!"

"Then we will limit those circumstances. You don't need to worry," Gatebi reassured with casualness, but the effort was undermined by a concerned flicker in her brown eyes.

The shipmates continued their meal in mostly contemplative silence.

###

After Warren was done in Flint's bathroom, he grabbed clean clothes and was ready to head to the galley to quiet a rumbling belly when the urge to check his PI stopped him. He'd long ago learned to listen to instinct.

"Volu, any objections to checking my messages?" Knowing the Eshaar'ne remained weary of imperial communication systems, he had continued to ask for permission each time.

"Proceed."

Activating the gadget confirmed intuition; an urgent message from the one and only. Settling onto his bed and positioning the PI for a holo-comm, he hoped the conversation was short – his stomach was pestering. The holo-image that popped up nearly instantly was one of Ztar seated at his desk in the palace office.

"M- Archangel! Thank the gods!"

Warren didn't miss the near relapse to the old 'my Archangel' greeting. Whatever was urgent, it had the Emperor rattled. His chest tightened. "Ztar, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Jharda?"

An instantaneous change of expression crossed the handsome features. "No, no. They are both well." But he didn't offer more, the holo-image simply roamed Warren's own as if in assessment.

"Then what is wrong? Why the urgent comm?"

The man visibly relaxed. "I had an empathic episode involving you. I felt that you were…that you were dying."

Warren could have sworn he caught moisture forming in the holo-eyes. "I'm fine, as you can see," he assured with a slight spread of arms and wings.

Ztar leaned toward the PI, arms resting on the desk, causing his image to loom in.

"What happened? Tell me." Large brown eyes implored Warren's.

"There's nothing to worry about." With Volu no doubt listening, Warren wasn't certain how much he could share. Neither she nor Ettwanae trusted the Emperor.

"But what I felt! You were in great danger. The empathic feelings were very clear. What trouble found you this time?"

Warren studied the handsome face. Ztar wasn't saying something. He'd told the ruler about Ayni…had his wannabe protector sent surveillance? He would have liked to ask, but feared the backlash from Volu if she learned he'd shared anything about their movements. The situation was tricky.

"Ztar, yes, I was in danger, and now I'm fine. There was a little incident at our last stop, but we handled it quickly. You meet all kinds of unsavory characters out here, as you well know."

A frown crossed the olive-green features. "What I sensed was more than a little incident, my wayward Court member."

"I'm a big boy, Ztar. Been taking care of myself for years against all kinds of bad guys. I'm fine. Everyone here is fine. Don't worry."

"Archangel, when it comes to you, worry is something I cannot avoid. You attract trouble like a space junk trawler."

With a helpless shrug and a flirtatious grin, Warren hoped to divert the conversation from dangerous waters. "Part of my charm."

The holographic avatar eyed him suspiciously. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm on to your diversionary tactics." Ztar leaned back and grinned in satisfaction as Warren shot him a classic moi gesture. That made the Turzent chuckle. "You are well and safe?"

"Yes."

The Turzent relaxed more. "Where are you headed?"

'Ooh-ooh, question to skirt.' He hesitated, hating to lie. "Well, we're not really sure. We still need supplies…" he let his voice trail off for Ztar to fill in whatever he wished, but instantly the feeling followed that it was the wrong way to lead.

"You stopped at Ayni already? Are you still nearby? If you are, tell me which supply house and I'll ensure you run into no more unsavory characters."

'Shit!' Warren expected the heaviness of Volu's displeasure to fill his room. Surprisingly, it did not. "Yes and no…"

"Then go back. It is as good a supply stop as any is. I will feel much better knowing you have safely acquired what you need."

Warren squirmed. Volu definitely had her optical and audio sensors focused on him. "Ztar, we can't. Just trust me when I say that Ayni is no longer an option. We'll find what we need."

Ztar huffed gruffly and crossed his arms, but the eyes revealed hurt. "Why do you and your friends constantly refuse my help? Why the lack of trust? What have I done wrong?"

"Ztar, it's not that I don't trust you-"

The man cut him off. "You took that wrong. _They_ don't trust me; that is becoming quite clear. Why that's the case, eludes me. Care to enlighten your emperor?"

'Oh, boy. He's playing the 'emperor' card. Never good. Next strategy…'

"Trust is tricky business, as you well know. They will come to believe in you as I do – give them time. By the way, I thought empathic senses didn't connect as far as telepathy and we're wa-a-ay beyond your range for even that. How is it possible you felt I was in danger?"

"You're attempting to change the subject."

"Are you near Ayni?" Warren pushed.

"Why would I travel to Ayni?"

"How else do you explain the empathic episode?" Warren suspected it was their soulbinding, but Ztar didn't know about that.

"I have no explanation other than we share a unique and deep connection that transcends distance."

Warren feigned a suspicious eye. With that, the holo-image zoomed out to reveal Ztar in his palace office.

"I am on Sat'rey, Archangel," the Turzent emphasized with a dramatic wave of an arm at his surroundings. "So you see, our connection is powerful and a wonderful mystery." A warm and loving smile crossed the holo-face before turning serious once again. "Now tell me, how do I gain the trust of your shipmates?"

Warren returned the affectionate expression. "By being yourself – trustworthy – and allowing time to do the rest."

"And if I'm reading the situation correctly, that means trusting you to take care of yourselves and to call me when you truly need my help."

Warren nodded. "You've got it. Trust has to run both ways." Suddenly, Warren knew what he had to do. "My Emperor," he started hoping the formal address carried all the right notes, "my friends and I will be leaving your realm." Ztar's eyes grew wide instantly. "We'll return – it's just for a short while as far as I know."

He watched closely. At first, Ztar looked as if he was going to protest, but then thought better of it.

"You know how much worry that is going to cause me." Warren nodded understanding. "I'm going to trust that if you need help, Esserru technology will allow you to comm me." Again, he gestured agreement. "Then tell your new friends that I am trusting them to keep my Court member from harm, despite the two incidents when I've felt your life in jeopardy since joining them."

A strange expression came over Ztar's face, immediately preceding Warren catching the wording. "Two?"

Ztar nodded, but seemed uncomfortable. "Yes, a few weeks ago, I had an episode very much like Ayni."

Warren was shocked. He knew exactly what Ztar was referring to – Neu. But they'd seen each other since then at Tchutchka. He ran through their dinner conversation…Ztar's odd comments, his feeling at the time that Ztar was holding back on something. Of course!

Time to fess up if he was going to walk the talk about trust. "I apologize. There was another incident, but I couldn't say anything at the time. I'm sorry that worried you. Next time we're together, I'll share all the details, deal?" He added an affection grin.

"If it must wait, then it must, but I would prefer no more such incidents – we don't need to continue testing the limits of our connection."

Warren laughed. "I agree! We'll do our best on this end to avoid trouble, believe me."

The ruler of the Turzent Empire shook his head. "Avoiding trouble doesn't seem to be within your control, Archangel. May the gods watch over you and your companions. I am here whenever you or they need me. If you call, regardless of where you are, trust I will come – in person or by surrogate. I love you until death takes me."

"Love you, too, big guy." Each time Warren said it, the words came more easily. He did love the man, but as a brother and dear friend. However, Ztar's feelings toward him would likely always be more intimate.

"One more news item in case you and your shipmates still do not listen to imperial newscasts. Gtar-Cro commed me with a good report for a change. The Tchut authorities are dropping all charges against you."

Warren whooped. "About time! Did he say what changed their minds?" Then he shot his hand up in a halt gesture. "No, don't tell me. I just want to take the news at face value for a change. What a relief!"

The monarch was all smiles. "That it is. But I will give you a bit of detail – their statement will make it clear that you are exonerated of any wrongdoing, not that they simply didn't have enough evidence. That is very important for our Court."

"Stjarmas'de's hand?"

"Not this time. According to him, Tchut authorities offered that distinction on their own, though Stjarmas'de helped craft their public retraction of charges."

"Then we won't look a gift horse in the mouth." Black eyebrows shot up on the Turzent face. "It means we won't inspect closely, but accept graciously."

The other man nodded. "Agreed. The outcome is everything we could have hoped for."

Ztar's declaration didn't come with quite the enthusiasm Warren expected, but he let it pass without comment. When the holo image blinked out, he leaned back in relief. It had turned out to be a good conversation capped off with great news. Ztar knew they were leaving Turzent space. They had both broadly acknowledged Neu. The Turzent was apparently ready to trust that Warren could take care of himself, albeit from Ztar's perspective, with Esserru assistance. Fewer secrets. Less need for deception. It felt good.

At least one person trusted him more. That left others who had likely gone the opposite direction.

"Volu, you got all that?"

Hesitation. "Yes."

He'd not push any further. Volu heard everything. Warren would let her dwell on it without his input.

Rising, he turned off the PI, and headed the few paces to the galley. The stomach gnawing at his ribs was top priority. From out of the blue, another kind of nagging sensation passed through his awareness – almost ghostly in its nature. Dark undertones laced the feeling...or was it a warning? Was his subconscious trying to alert or remind him of something?

He entered the kitchen with a frown as the sensation faded. 'Whatever it is will have to wait,' Warren decided as his stomach loudly protested its empty condition.

###

By late afternoon, he'd given the situation much consideration. Decision made. Timing good. All that remained was to inform the affected party.

Warren thought back again to nearly losing Ettwanae at the supply house the prior day. That incident underscored the narrow escape on Neu and drove home how important the woman had become to him. All the self-talk following the blue hands episode about being a hard-ass and looking out primarily for _his_ interests had fallen by the wayside more quickly than he'd believed possible. Turned out, he simply cared about Ettwanae too much to maintain the attitude.

Snatching the blue velvet box from its hiding place, he slipped the small gift into a jeans pocket and walked the short distance from his tiny quarters to the gathering room.

"Ettwanae?" he asked, poking his head into the doorway. Flint sat across from Ettwanae. No Gatebi. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Her face revealed not the anticipation he had hoped, but remnants of irritation. Warren's chest tightened. Had he interrupted an argument? Flint looked sheepish.

"Yes, Warren. We're done here," she announced coolly with a stern eye to the teen.

Flint stood and meekly moved past Warren.

"Big-time bitchy," the young man whispered the barely audible warning making Warren rethink his timing. However, what he had to say stood a good chance of changing her mood to the positive.

As Flint slunk out, Warren moved in, brushing a hand over the sensor to dilate the door closed.

Ettwanae rose, looking like she was prepared to face him down. "I suppose Gatebi talked to you."

The sharp accusation was puzzling. "About what?"

She huffed and crossed her arms defensively. "Me." Lightening flashed in the blue orbs.

Warren was confused. "Why would she do that?"

"She did not?"

"No."

Ire seemed to deflate, but if she was in the midst of molt-induced sourness, the swing could be transitory. "That's good." The arms uncrossed. "What do you need?"

"I was hoping we could talk for a bit, just you and me."

"A-a-about?" Dire warnings were embedded in the single, drawn out word.

"You and me." Her wings twitched. "Mostly me being a nimrod," he added hastily, his heart rate quickening. Mental fingers crossed, he plunged ahead. "And I have gift for you."

Angelic curiosity swept across her face with astounding swiftness.

"You do?"

"Let's sit." Once settled across from one another, he began. "You've told me you love me, and I cherish that. Love is a precious gift…not one to be taken for granted or casually handled. That is the reason I haven't responded in kind, Ettwanae." At her instant look of dread, he rushed forward. "I didn't want to say something I wasn't sure I felt yet. My hesitation had nothing to do with you…it's my track record of being a failure in the love department. I've gotten to the point where I doubt my own feelings about love."

She stiffened, drawing the delicate features tight. He kicked himself – the words were not coming out the way he intended. He was used to the hot seat in the business world, yet when it came to personal matters…

A confused frown worked across her face. "You said once before that you were…a loser in relationships, I think."

"When we played Twenty Questions, right. I think I said something like a card-carrying loser in the personal relationship department."

"I felt sad for you."

Her body language told Warren that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He wouldn't drag the conversation out.

"No pity parties, but yes. It's frustrating. I want to change that. Humans don't usually fall instantly in love like Eshaaru do. For most of us, it's a gradual process…one that involves getting to know each other, spending time together, developing emotional bonds. I'm Human, despite this Aru business."

"So you don't love me." Her lithe frame wilted and wings drooped.

"That's not what I'm saying. I want to do right by you, but afraid I might screw things up like I always do."

"What _are_ you saying?"

"I want to try with you."

Her demeanor brightened slightly, and hope filled the crystalline blues. "Do love me?"

Warren gave her a wide smile, as his heart began pounding and his palms grew moist. "I do. I love you, Ettwanae of the Eshaaru." He'd said it. The words were a relief and frightening. Would he finally get and keep the girl? Had he finally found his 'grow old together / 'til death do us part' relationship?

Joy swept over the beautiful features and like lightening, she knelt before him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, but was beginning to think you would never love me."

"I had to be certain, Ettwanae…it wouldn't have been right to say I love you until I was, _and_ that I was ready to commit to you and me becoming us. I hope you understand."

She released him to sit back on her haunches. "You were being honest, Warren, and I appreciate that." She caressed his cheek. "This was worth the wait, my late bloomer!"

They laughed together at the second reference to their Twenty Questions game.

He dug into a pocket. "I bought this before we left Earth," he explained holding out the blue velvet box. "I wanted to wait for the right time."

Her eyes grew wide as she took the box reverently. "You had it all this time?" she questioned in hushed tones.

A chuckle escaped. "Yes. It is actually more perfect for having waited." He gestured to the box. "Open it." He couldn't stop smiling.

She fumbled a bit, and then realized the top was hinged. Lifting the lid slowly, the box revealed its treasure. Incredibly, her eyes grew even larger. Amazement overtook the surprise on her delicate features.

"It's _beautiful!_" Setting the box on her lap, she gently picked up the dog tag-shaped gold pendant. "Are these words in your language?"

He shook his head. "No, my language isn't so artistic. It's Chinese – another language spoken on Earth. The symbols translate to 'believe,' or more precisely, to be convinced that something is true or real…to have trust in or faith in something."

As Ettwanae examined it closely, Warren could almost hear the wheels of her mind turning. He waited patiently while his smile just kept coming. Made of 24k gold, the two-symbol message was hand engraved. At the time, he couldn't believe his luck in finding something so fitting in the limited shopping time he'd had. It was as if the perfect gift had drawn him to itself.

"Like I believe in our mission? In you? In us?" The huge blue eyes blinked in awe.

"All of the above. I had the pendant slightly altered so it can be attached to the back of your amulet – if that's what you wish to do. Otherwise, there is a bracelet in the box, too, if you'd rather wear it that way."

She shook her head. "No, it belongs on the back of the amulet." She fingered the pendant again. "Warren, this is- this is so…wonderful!" Her arms flung around his neck in another power hug. "I love it! I love you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, yet softly in his ear.

"I'm happy you like it." Her hair smelled sweet and once again, he was in wonder at how good she felt in his arms.

Releasing him, Ettwanae took off the amulet that never left her person, flipped over the filigreed medallion, and placed the pendant in position. The fit was very good.

"Looks like I estimated the size about right. See those two clasps? They should catch the filigree and hold the pendant in place."

It took a minute of fiddling to get it just right, but in the end, the gold pendant was secured to the back of her Eshaaru amulet. She held the combined piece up by the chain so they could admire it as it slowly rotated.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Their eyes locked. "Putting it with the amulet was an amazing idea, Warren. It like us – different, but joined. Thank you, again. I will cherish it forever." Tears welled up.

Moisture formed in his own at the sight. His throat grew tight, but he pushed through it to say what he wanted her to understand. Placing a hand on her cheek, he looked deeply into the intensely blue orbs, hoping to touch her soul. "Thank you for believing in me. I can't begin to describe how profoundly grateful I am for that. You are a shining light in my life."

She bit her lip and held his gaze, her eyes searching his for many heartbeats. "I hope one day to be the shining _lover_ in your life, too."

God, how he wanted that! "Sometimes, all we have is our belief, and I chose to believe that this relationship-worn, love-shy Human will one day be able to make love to you for hours on end." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Her deep blush created warmth in Warren that went all the way to his own soul.

###

Volu was pleased. Warren followed through on their conversation while en route back to Tchut that he needed to either commit to Ettwanae or let her go. It took him longer to have the talk with Ettwanae than Volu preferred, yet she also wanted Warren to be certain of his feelings and commitment first.

She felt confident he was sincere, as his bio-readings did not indicate any attempts at deceit. Volu had long ago learned via Flint that when Humans lie or attempt to deceive, certain telltale bio changes occur.

The only remaining problem – could he be trusted on everything else?

###

The next day, Warren secluded himself in the bowels of Volu with his PI. After he declared his love and their subsequent night together, Aru sadistically took advantage and was pushing sex drives to new heights – or new lows, depending on the perspective. Overwhelming urges to mate slammed him just hours after their talk. It had taken all his willpower to not grab Ettwanae, throw her on the nearest horizontal surface, and do what his body desperately wanted.

To top it all off, everyone was eating lunch in the galley just a couple hours earlier, joking around when suddenly Ettwanae and he were…

Well, it wasn't his most dignified moment.

"This just all around sucks!" he growled aloud. "Should have known better than stir things up between us," he scolded himself, recalling the savage kissing and groping hands. He thought he had had it under control.

Ettwanae lost all control and wouldn't stop. Couple runaway libido with whacked out molt hormones and Ettwanae had turned into something more akin to wild animal in heat when Warren pried himself loose. Flint and Gatebi scattered like cockroaches fleeing the spotlight as she erupted into a full-on temper tantrum. All manner of items flew through the air. He barely escaped uninjured. Warren felt sorry for the Eshaar'ne – she couldn't escape.

It was Ettwanae's worst episode yet.

'Damn it!'

The yelling and screaming went on for some time until suddenly all had gone quiet. Warren didn't dare risk going topside for fear of reigniting the Eshaaru's wrath. Calm was restored a good hour ago, and still he feared showing himself. The crate serving as a chair was hard, and he shifted around in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

Aru wasn't giving up. Need clawed at his insides, making him want to scream. The usual distractions weren't working. Frustration blended with lascivious desires in a maddening concoction.

Warren needed to get physical, or he would explode.

Jumping off the crate, he strode over to the makeshift fighting stick leaning against a stack of empty food tubs. Snatching it, he eyed the lone heavy crate still at its assigned post in the center of the storage bay.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" he snared.

Whirling the staff vertically, he considered the true opponent – how does one take out sexual urges being driven by a powerful and mysterious force?

"I'm showing no mercy, you better understand that!" he warned the surrogate target just before he struck with lightening speed. Staff against crate cracked the air.

'Man, that feels good!'

Warren viciously attacked his immobile opponent with every move he'd learned and honed over the years of X-Man training. The heavy, sturdy storage container took it all without budging or complaint. It wasn't long before nothing else existed but him and his opponent. Focus was total – battle mode. Shots, jabs, cuts, swipes – he became the weapon. Warren was in 'the zone.'

The shift was subtle, and when it came he was barely aware. Feral senses and reflexes turned on, augmenting every move. It was a level of immersion Charles taught him to tread with care – too much toward feral and he'd lose himself to unthinking instinct. Too far the opposite direction, and he'd lose the edge being a feral gave him. It was hard to hit and hold that perfect balance, but he had on numerous occasions in the past. When he did, Warren became a blur of precise and potentially lethal motion.

Several minutes later, the zone evaporated, and he was only a man with a fighting stick once again. Winded and sweaty, Warren sank to the floor and looked up at the still vertical, but scarred crate. "Hope you learned your lesson about messing with me!" he snapped between breaths. "Damn Aru." He carefully examined the staff for any signs of damage while cooling down. The intense workout did help – the sexual fire was reduced to smoldering embers. He hauled himself off the bay floor.

"Warren, may I intrude?"

The sudden interruption startled Warren. He'd completely forgotten he always had an audience. "Sure." He twirled the staff above his head before bringing down one end solidly to Volu's floor. It was still sound.

"I detected a shift in your brain activity during your workout, and it concerns me."

He sighed. "Let me guess, feral activity."

"Limited, but yes."

"It was controlled, Volu. When I get really focused during a battle, that can happen. My mentor trained me how to use it to my advantage."

"How does that differ from your other episode? What is to stop you from going fully feral?"

How could he explain it? "It's just different. Can't explain it. I'm in control. That other episode snuck up on me – I didn't…initiate it."

Volu was quiet for a few seconds, perhaps considering the explanation. "Under the circumstances, it may be unwise to initiate any type of feral state. I am concerned you may lose control."

His turn to contemplate. "Hmmm, perhaps you're right." The aftereffects of coming down from the adrenaline rush hit, and sluggish was taking hold. Healing factor would make it short lived, but physiology was physiology, and he would experience a crash like anyone else.

"If the next supply house has a bio monitor, we will acquire it."

That didn't surprise Warren. He started toward the lift, really needing a shower.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been considering your most recent conversation with Emperor Ztar."

He stopped abruptly. "And?"

"It did not make me trust him less."

Warren remained silent. As he stepped onto the lift, he felt Ztar may have a chance with the Eshaar'ne after all.

###

_If you are enjoying the story, let me know. Next chapter is a short one, so may post that this weekend, as well. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_As promised, here is a short bonus chapter. Enjoy. _

###

Den-neer sat in the bridge chair of the Eshaar'ne. He should have risen out of respect when Phai's image materialized, but he had not. From the instant she appeared, the Shozen leader didn't look in the mood for the trappings of formality. The next moments confirmed his interpretation.

"We nearly lost the Esha'Aru on Ayni."

Den-neer straightened in his chair. "Ayni? We knew their initial trajectory took them toward the Commonwealth, but why…" He nearly cursed himself. "Of course, a last-chance resupply before leaving Turzent space – every day's extra ration may be critical. We chose the wrong port."

They had. His superiors had bet the Eshaaru would stop at Nosidam, a large port on Rzonl offering a vast array of spacefaring supplies. Instead, the Eshaaru had chosen to stop at the small colony planet of Ayni. It was a change in their modus operandi.

"Nosidam was the logical choice – they have always favored large ports, likely because they and their actions would be further obscured by the volume of activity. Ayni is a deviation in behavior." Phai gave a quick nod of agreement. It was a reminder that as powerful and intelligent as the Shozen were, they made mistakes. "What happened?"

Phai provided a brief summary. "Dark Ones technology was involved – the only explanation for the total block against the Turzent military's best penetrating scanners. Our fears are realized – Archangel and Ettwanae are active targets," she summed up.

"We've confirmed it wasn't the Eshaar'ne's own shields?" Den-neer asked despite knowing if there had been doubts, Phai would have said so.

"No. She was outside the city when the shield went up."

"What are my orders?"

"You are to follow them into The Barrens and intercept. There is only one reasonable resupply choice – Ita."

"The Dark Ones know that as well as we do," he warned, though knowing was unnecessary.

Phai's image leaned back against something; Den-neer guessed it was her desk. She crossed her arms. "True, assuming they realize the pair's destination."

"Which we must presume they do."

"Yes, that we must. Your mission is to protect and delay, preferably _before_ they enter Commonwealth space. It is too soon for Atmos. We need them to disappear somewhere safe for a while. How you accomplish that, I leave to your discretion, as long as they resume their journey when necessary."

"Delay them by any means necessary?" He wished to be certain.

"Yes. You know the endgame – they must be at the appointed location at the appointed time. What happens between now and then, I leave to your good judgment. Keep me apprised. I will tell you if I disagree with your decision."

Of that, Den-neer had no doubts. "On another topic, the comnet announced your most recent success." He was hugely relieved that the issue was behind them as he was largely at fault. Den-neer rarely blundered, but when he did, it had the potential to be quite spectacular. Tchut had proven that assessment correct.

Not surprisingly, Phai's expression soured, and the intensely blue eyes drilled into his own far paler version. "Yes, it took careful maneuverings at a hefty cost to accomplish that without appearing Ztar's Court had manipulated a favorable outcome."

"I appreciate the effort, mother." He rarely called Phai that, except under unusual circumstances. The fallout from Tchut warranted the more intimate address – she'd undone the damage he inadvertently caused. However, he did not believe for one moment that she did it for him.

Phai gave a single nod of her white-haired head in acknowledgement.

The Shozen wasn't his parent in the traditional sense, except that her DNA, along with others, was used to create him. Phai raised him through an accelerated childhood and young adulthood to ensure he was molded to her exacting requirements. He was a tool – one that Phai had limited motherly affection for, true; but a tool nonetheless.

After wrapping up other details, the Elder's image winked out. Den-neer crossed his long legs, and tilted his head wondering how the Eshaar'ne was reacting to their plans. "Are you prepared to face the wrath of your offspring, Bae?"

"You assume she will recognize me at some point. She has not thus far. All Eshaar'ne are identical."

"Oh, I assume nothing, Bae. It is a reasonable prediction if we are forced to intercede. Truth has a way of revealing itself. You…we…should be prepared."

"She will be hostile."

"I have faith in your powers of persuasion."

"Hatred often overrides persuasive arguments no matter how logical."

"As yours nearly did, until you realized that we are not the essence of evil you believed." He could have sworn she snorted.

"Shozen methods are abhorrent."

"They are necessary, as we've discussed."

"And as we have argued, that viewpoint is debatable."

"Sadly, neither of us are in a position to determine what is or isn't necessary. Those that hold the complete picture are the better judges. All the rest of us can do is work within the current situation."

"And blindly follow orders," came the sarcastic retort.

"No, Bae. Rather, place faith in those who have sacrificed much in the past and continue to do so under extremely difficult circumstances to save all we know."

"And that, my unwanted master, is the only reason I am no longer an _unwilling_ participant in their convoluted and twisted plan. I do not trust them. I do not trust you. I simply choose to believe they do not wish to die any more than the rest of life in this galaxy and will do whatever is necessary to avoid that. By default, if the Shozen live, all others also live."

The words were bitter and harsh. Den-neer understood, though. Bae had been cruelly handled from the beginning, never truly understanding why she was subjugated and forcibly augmented until recent events began unfolding in a manner that permitted her to comprehend the broader issues. Early on, he and others needed to rule her with an iron fist to ensure cooperation. The time for that had passed. The Eshaar'ne may not trust the Shozen; may not agree with their tactics and 'ends justify the means' methods, but she had come to understand that without them, the galaxy would fall into eternal darkness.

###

All was progressing rapidly, much to everyone's tentative relief, and Phai's Council had just wrapped up a status meeting. The most exciting news came from Trient'Ut, and she'd shared it with her fellow Elders…Etagllot scientists there had nearly perfected the transformative technology. Holo images winked out one by one until only Taer remained. Phai was curious as to why she had chosen to appear in person, but the often-infuriating Elder insisted on a private explanation after adjournment.

"You traveled a great distance, Elder. Obviously, you left well before our last meeting," she greeted without pretense of a warm welcome. As much as Phai attempted to put aside years of irritating behavior on Taer's part, she found she really didn't wish to try.

"I made the decision some time ago to visit. I know you planned to be the Nexus interface and are discontented that will not be the case." Taer rarely was anything but blunt, and that day was no exception.

Phai didn't reply immediately – she remained perturbed at Taer's continued disregard for protocol and Phai's position as Elder of Elders. Turning away from her uninvited guest, she strode gracefully to her desk. She would choose words carefully, knowing that Taer had lofty connections within the other Trients. Phai gave her credit – the Elder that appeared female but was actually bi-gender apparently did not feel compelled to fill the strained silence.

Facing Taer from behind her throne of power, Phai finally spoke. "Is that truly what brought you here?" She didn't wait for a response. "If so, your actions are troubling you far more than me. I would have chosen whoever represented the greatest chance for success. Too much is at stake for personal desires to be in the equation."

"Spoken like a true leader." Taer cocked her triangular head in an odd way and studied Phai. "I do not lack respect for you or our Council, Phai, nor do I wish to usurp your position, though I believe you think both of me."

The declaration surprised in some ways. "Actually, you are wrong. I have never felt you wished to be Elder of Elders."

Taer's expression changed to perplexed. "Then I have misread your antipathy toward me."

"It is your ambivalent attitude toward our Council and its work that has disturbed me, Taer. Perhaps those tasks have been too lowly for you."

Taer laughed – a melodically haunting sound. "Is that truly what you believe of me? This is our ancestral home. It is all that our people were – are." The straight, black hair swayed as the woman shook her head in apparent disbelief. "Detachment served to keep my focus on the ultimate goal and ensure perspective. I wished no emotional connections to our Council for that can mar judgment." The blue-skinned Elder moved to the front of the desk and looked down to lock black eyes onto Phai's face. "I carry within me the blessing of more DNA sequences from our ancestors than have manifested in thousands of years. I sense things you do not, Phai…things you can never experience. I feel death's approach. Darkness is close. I do not intend to die. I will not let our galaxy fall into oblivion. The task ahead as the Nexus interface is why I exist. Just as you exist to do what you have been doing – that is your purpose. No one has performed the role better. All you've accomplished is paving the way for me to fulfill my role."

Phai studied the blue-skinned features for clues. The conversation was leading somewhere. "Why say this now? You've had hundreds of years…"

"Because the time has come, just as it has for our key players to become aware of their destiny."

Phai didn't like the implications. "You've been manipulating me?" she accused more than asked.

A sly smile crept across the full mouth. "No, Elder of Elders, I have not. I am only guilty of concealing certain aspects of myself until the appropriate time. The Triune determined thousands of years ago to remain visible, yet invisible, until we were needed."

Phai was perplexed. Triune? Thousands of years ago? What was Taer saying? Something very significant was about to be unveiled. At the same time, the coyness was annoying. "No more riddles, Taer. Tell me what you came to say."

"Project One is also a failsafe program, Phai, just as Project 1165 is for the Esha'Aru. It was a failsafe in case one or all of the Triune was discovered and killed by the Eilu."

"This Triune, you are one of them?" Taer nodded once. "And the other two members – where are they?"

"One to each Trient."

"They are like you?"

"Yes, Phai. We are all genetic throwbacks to our ancestors, though still far from pure U'larr. Just like you, our DNA carries the contamination of cross-breeding the few surviving U'larr were forced into for survival's sake 15,000 years ago."

"And each of you will interface with a Nexus?"

"Correct."

"You have the required transformative ability?"

Taer's face took on a soft and gentle appearance, as a loving mother might give her child. "Yes, Phai. The ancient DNA has manifested. We can transform between corporeal and not quite."

Phai grappled with the implications. "And the brainwave patterns?"

"They match closely enough."

Elder Phai drew in a quick breath. Was it true? Had she been in the presence of one the ancients for hundreds of years and not realized? Not quite an ancient, but perhaps close. "Are there others?"

Taer's face suddenly reflected sadness and concern. "No, Elder. Fate was kind in giving us three, but no more. Hence the need for Project One. We must ensure we can recreate what I and my counterparts do naturally should any of us fall to enemy attack."

"The transformative ability – to move from one state of physicality to another and back again."

Taer gestured affirmative. "Yes, though a true U'larr could manipulate their form to a far greater extent. We three are limited in ability. However, the writings tell us that the Nexus will only seek confirmation of the ability, not the extent to which it exists." Taer tilted her head. "Would you like to see, Elder?" The first genuinely warm smile Phai could recall spread across Taer's face.

Without waiting for an answer, Taer's skin began to glow from beneath, becoming more intensely blue before the color was overtaken by a soft golden glow. Phai blinked when the room behind Taer became discernable as her body grew semi-transparent. Taer stretched out a hand. "Touch me," came the whispery command.

In childlike awe, Phai reached out to place a hand on Taer's. The sensation was like touching hard air – solid, yet not. There was a vibration to the touch as well…and warmth, but not of heat. She quickly realized the feeling came from beneath her own skin where their hands touched.

"That is my Aru you feel," Taer explained before Phai could ask.

"Your lifeforce."

"Yes. Do you wish to experience it?" The smile on the luminous face grew wider, and Phai could only nod.

The golden aura grew more intense, expanded out toward Phai, and then bliss flowed like a warm, thick fluid, wrapping her in joyous peace. She moaned in ecstasy and a smile came of its own accord. When the Aru energy slid away and Taer's hand dropped, she swayed. Realizing her eyes were closed, Phai reopened them and sought Taer's face.

"That…was…indescribable," she whispered.

Taer shook her head as if denying. "In the area of lifeforce sharing, it is the Esha'Aru who do that best. It is part of what they were designed to do – to go beyond what the U'larr themselves could manifest and channel vast amounts of Source. You will experience that power, Phai. When the Dark Coming is upon us and the Esha'Aru take their place within the Nexus. You will witness what they and Ozshi'wanae can conjure."

Phai shook her head. "But you will be operating the Nexus – I won't-"

Taer cut her off. "You will be there as my anchor, Phai. I need you to keep me rooted to the physical plane. Just as the Elder of Elders in the other Trients will accompany my counterparts. We have discussed it and accept our limits. We are not U'larr _enough_ and need a physical anchor or we may lose ourselves within the non-corporeal realm. If that happens during the resealing of the portal rift, all could be lost."

Phai did not doubt any of what Taer revealed. She _knew_ it was truth – she didn't simply _believe_ it to be true. The knowing came from somewhere deep and certain.

"Then that is where I shall be."

The blue woman who was more U'larr than anyone had seen in 15,000 years dipped her head and extended a hand. "We are a pairing, my fellow Elder."

Phai accepted the proffered hand and squeezed gently. They had their Nexus controllers. They had their Esha'Aru pairs. The Sentinels and Nexus awaited. All that remained was ensuring backup plans were brought to fruition and everyone was in place when the time was right.

"We've still much to do. The Eilu will seek to destroy what we have spent thousands of years recreating and do that when there is no time to recover. I must receive the Source channeling augmentation, for that is a trait the Sentinel will also seek. These last weeks will be the most dangerous. We have much to attend to, Elder of Elders. Time grows shorter by the hour."

###

Life aboard Volu had become unpredictable, yet Warren felt that wasn't the cause. Mating urges mixed with edginess from Ettwanae's escalating mood swings coupled with the general tension of their mission? Could be. Or more distressing, perhaps he was heading toward another feral episode. Gut instinct said no. He'd gone over everything and found nothing he'd overlooked or forgotten to do regarding their mission. Then why the sense of foreboding or restless or _something_ that he couldn't truly define?

Warren growled in the lack of a proper definition for whatever was nagging at his subconscious. The only thing he did know was that it started after the supply house incident.

'Perhaps you should just ignore it, Worthington. Likely, it's simply stress of a new variety given you're living under some unusual circumstances.'

That seemed as good an explanation as any. Best course of action was to find ways to relieve the tension. Perhaps it was time for another training session with Flint.

Warren set off to find the teen. He hoped the kid was up for an intense workout.

###

_Next time, an action-filled installment – at least I hope that's how you come away feeling! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A little bedroom action and more awaits. Let's dig right in._

###

Ettwanae pulled herself close and pushed Warren back gently on the lounger. It was late. Flint and Gatebi had long ago retired to their rooms. Lighting was subdued in the gathering room, enhancing the womb-like feel. While the Eshaar'ne continued their journey, half of her occupants slept. The other half could not.

"Ettwanae, we shouldn't do this," he said quietly, the mutual heat building already between their bodies. "We'll only be hurt."

"Shhh," she soothed, combing fingers through his hair. "I just want to hold you, touch you. We won't go beyond that." She drew an index finger down his ear and along the jaw, then to his mouth and traced his lips. Need and lust were rising quickly, but she shoved them down with force.

He squirmed. "But…"

"If we can't be together completely, I'll take incompletely," and she kissed the finely-carved nose and smiled. "We can do this, we are strong enough. Let's enjoy each other, my soulbound, as much as we're allowed."

One of his wings draped off the edge of the lounger, the other was pinned between their bodies and Volu's soft bulkhead, feathers spread across the wall. She kissed its trailing edge; then deposited another kiss closer to the arch, then another at that joint. His body quivered beneath her and eyes squeezed shut. Arousal wasn't about to be denied and Warren's body responded to the delicate titillations quickly.

"You are so beautiful, my love. So wonderful," she breathed into the soft feathers of the underside of the appendage.

Her lips on his wing, her breath through the delicate feathers – he moaned as want grabbed him fiercely. Warren was already hardening and his groin ached. "I'm not sure I can…do this, Ettwanae."

"I understand if you need to leave. Until then, I want your hands on me, everywhere. I need to feel you." Ettwanae kissed eyelids, nose, cheek, but not the lips. Those would wait. She massaged up the muscular arms, across the smooth and defined chest, down ribs, sliding her hands beneath to that special point. When she found it, his body arched into hers. He was immediately firm and shivers raced from wing base to tip. Strong but trembling hands clamped down on her upper arms.

"Oh, god! Ettwanae…I-" He bit his lip.

She backed off, pulling hands out and back to the chest. Pushing his shirt up, she brushed her lips across the firm pectoral muscles, tongue twirling around a nipple, before gently nipping one. Another quake of his body rewarded her. Lifting her head, she looked at his face. The eyes were open again, pupils wide with desire and their crystalline-blue had deepened. She briefly wondered if hers looked the same. "Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne Ura-mai."

"What does that mean?" Warren's voice was heady.

"It means 'I love you, my soulbound,' in my people's language. Volu taught me a little."

"Wi seara…"

"Wyth-sear-ra myr-lu…I love you," she helped.

He cupped her cheek in his palm. "Wythsearra myrlu."

" 'ne Ura-mai."

" 'ne Ura-mai." He smiled up at her. "Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne Ura-mai. Did I get it right?"

"Yes, perfectly." She planted soft kiss on his lips. "I will teach you more, if you wish," Ettwanae whispered, her mouth not leaving his; the feathery touches of moving lips sending tingles to his toes.

"I'd like that."

He took her mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing a lover's waltz. Desire engulfed, setting bodies afire. Hands and mouths roamed…stroking, kissing, squeezing, and nipping – searching for something to give them the release they were denied. Movements became desperate, the drive for sexual completion nearly unstoppable. Moans of shared need escaped in unison as her groin ground against his erection. Then pain started deep inside; a pain impossible to put into words.

Sexual need and ache rushed headlong into each other. Warren couldn't hold back any longer, and he nearly cried out as the physical anguish became too much. Pushing her away, he jumped off the lounger and darted out the room, to Ettwanae's quarters where he released. Shaky and sweating, he sank to the floor. Tears formed and filled his eyes. How could they go on like this? Twisted cruelty!

She padded up behind and knelt down, but didn't touch him. "I'm sorry. I needed you. I should not have insisted; it's too painful for you."

Warren wiped a hand across his eyes, but didn't look at her. "No, it was wonderful while it lasted. Maybe in time, I can last longer…get use to it." He turned and met her eyes that were also brimmed with tears. "I don't want to give up. I can deal with this part if you can."

Ettwanae nodded. She'd deal with anything if it meant their bodies could be close. "Then we keep pushing the limits, right?" He smiled and her heart melted, sending warmth from her chest to her toes.

"Right. Push the limits. We'll beat it one way or the other." Warren studied the determined face. "Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne Ura-mai."

"Wythsearra myrlu," she echoed.

"Forever."

"For always."

They embraced, holding tight, as he stroked her hair. She nearly gave in to the tears. 'No,' she told herself firmly. 'He needs you to be strong.'

She pushed back gently. "The day I met you, will be always be the best day of my life. I will go to the ends of the universe and back again, do whatever is required, sacrifice whatever is demanded of me to be with you. Eshaaru love is strong, Warren. I am strong. I can be strong enough for both of us if you need me to be. Never doubt my love or my determination. We are soulbounds. We will not be denied forever. I vow this to you."

Her passion and resolve swelled his heart with admiration and love. She was whom he'd waited for his entire life. His perfect match. The alien from another world, a pillar of strength encased in a delicate frame; Ettwanae completed him. He gathered his own inner strength – the same strength that was the only reason he had survived the early times with Ztar. With Ettwanae, it would not be his strength alone in the fight to overcome circumstance. He had someone fighting by his side.

He took her hands and locked his eyes on hers. "The day I met you is the best day of _my_ life. You are all I need or want. If I have to fight heaven and hell for us to be truly together, that is what I will do. That is my promise to you."

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "That is all I need to know."

They sat for many moments before he rose and pulled her up. "Then let's go to bed and we'll simply hold on tightly. We'll push the limits and keep pushing until the pain is beaten back."

That night, slept was elusive as need and desire clawed their insides, but they held onto each other, refusing to be separated by forces beyond their control.

###

"I don't understand why it'd be better to stop at Ita than waitin' til we get to the Commonwealth." Flint protested, feeling like the only one who thought dealing with crooks, murders, rapists, and cons was a stupid idea. "You sure 'bout this place, Vo? Thought you couldn't dig up anything 'bout hangouts in The Barrens."

They were all sitting around mid-morning in the lounge enjoying a couple of the favorite snacks – dried fruit and zante. Gatebi was in her usual spot, Flint sprawled prone on the lounger, and Warren and Ettwanae took separate seats. It was obvious even to Flint that Aru was pestering – the UST almost made the air vibrate.

"I could not from standard sources, but then I expanded my probing to less traditional records and was more successful."

"Let me guess, after we entered the Barrens, you hacked another ship's databanks."

"You guessed correctly, Warren. The ship was old and their shielding and security weak. Breaking through to their data files was a simple task." The Eshaar'ne sounded rather bored with the whole affair of breaching inferior security measures. Then again, she was a master of breaking and entering, thereby 'weak' was relative.

Flint popped a treat in his mouth, wishing it were odent berries. Would Ita have some? He rather doubted it. "I'm still not convinced. After Ayni, I'm thinkin' we'd be better waiting – it's like we're askin' for trouble." Flint actually surprised himself with the cautious attitude…gung-ho was more his style. He did a mental jerk. Was he growing up?

Volu had done her homework before leaving imperial space, augmented with what she'd learned from a Barrens ship, and had shared some interesting information minutes earlier. Ita lay roughly half way between the Turzent Empire and The Systems Commonwealth, making it perfectly positioned as a base of operation. Unsavory types of all kinds called the Barrens home, where the only laws were strength and cunning. If you could take it, it was yours. But beware your victim for you may not live to enjoy your booty should it be someone more powerful or devious. Thus, while there were but two laws, everyone had the same goal – survival. It was into that environment that Volu and company had plunged.

"Would you rather eat monle?" Warren questioned after swallowing his last bite of the last zante in their supply chest. 'Tragic moment,' he lamented silently.

"Ah, no," Flint quickly clarified. "Sorry, Vo, but-" Flint jerked as the Eshaar'ne shot him with a quick reminder of her displeasure at the nickname. He scowled at her visual port. "As I was sayin'…that stuff you call food is like eatin' plain oatmeal mixed with Elmer's glue. No thanks!"

"Monle will sustain Warren and Ettwanae indefinitely, and you and Gatebi for quite some time. I do not understand why everyone is so averse-"

"Have you _tasted_ that shit?!"

"Monle is a highly nutritional, fully life-sustaining meal."

Warren threw up his hands. "People, let's just drop it." He wasn't in the mood for bantering. Nerves and patience were thin from Aru naggings. "Everyone agrees that we need to stop for supplies. Monle is available should something prevent us from doing that. Right now, we still have options for where to restock."

Dead silence and tension filled the gathering room. Flint glanced nervously at Ettwanae – she still hadn't said a word. Was she building to another blow?

Gatebi nodded. "Since monle is off the list, then I agree that resupplying at Ita is the better choice. Likely, they accept Turzent credits, just as they likely accept the Commonwealth's form of payment. However, once we are within Commonwealth space, we no longer have valid currency, meaning supplies obtained there will be via theft."

"There is more to consider," the Eshaar'ne broke in. "While I am thoroughly familiar with Turzent AIs and systems, Commonwealth technology is foreign to me. I have confidence in my abilities, but I am not foolproof. A straightforward purchase from a Barrens outpost may be a safer choice than stealing from a Commonwealth purveyor."

Flint sat up in surprise. "Wait a minute, Vo-_lu._ You sayin' in all the years ya been around, you haven't left Turzent space?"

"She may have, but her memory of it is gone," Ettwanae finally piped up; her tone chastising. She'd been unusually quiet all day, keeping mostly to herself. Everyone assumed she was having a 'bad molt day,' and it was best to leave her be. Appearances reinforced the conclusion – wings were scruffy and she looked tired and irritable. "The decision is made, Flint. If you don't like it…"

The teen put up hands in surrender. "No, no! I got weird feelings 'bout this, but probably nothin'…just nerves after Ayni." With that, he dropped it. He would not be the one to rile the touchy Eshaaru.

"Decision made, then," Warren declared. "We've got another day to kill before we get to Ita, right?"

"That is correct. I will continue to obtain data from whatever sources present themselves."

Warren nodded. "Good. I want to go in there knowing everything we can."

"And what about the Dark Ones? The bastard that attacked us at Ayni?"

"They should be unable to follow us, Flint."

"They followed up to Ayni!" he huffed.

"I do not believe they followed us. More reasonable is that their ship at Neu was informed Ettwanae and Warren saw the galaxy depiction in their citadel and would head to Atmos Prime. They may have simply positioned agents at supply houses along the most reasonable routes."

A frown crossed the boyish features. "I dunno…seems like a stretch. All I can say is we better be watchin' for tails. That guy who attacked us was creepsville!" Memories of the oily voice and black eyes sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't shake the feeling that Ita was bad news.

###

Many light years away, another individual struggled with vague feelings of foreboding. Of all his mental talents, precognition was Ztar's least favorite. In the few times the ability surfaced, it frustrated him. Nothing concrete, nothing specific – always vague and undirected. Sadly, it had always been right – something dire was going to happen.

'Nearly useless, except to create anxiety!' he fumed.

Jharda gave him an inquisitive look from across their dinner. "You are not with me tonight. What is troubling you?" She set her utensil down, giving him her full attention.

He didn't wish to worry her, but he didn't wish to be deceptive either. "I'm uncertain. Stress may be playing with my mental state. I find I worry too much these past weeks."

She smiled and extended her hand. He took it. "About me, the baby, Archangel, the Empire?" Then she laughed affectionately. "Or all of the above?"

Squeezing her hand firmly, he gazed into the dark and beautiful eyes of the woman he'd always loved, but hadn't always known it. "My steadfast Jharda, with you by my side, worries scatter like cowardly Dregnards."

"I recognize sidestepping when I hear it, my husband to be. I'll give a pass this one time," she replied with a cock of her head and a patronizing grin. "But next time, you will share what troubles you with that steadfast woman." Then dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "Tonight, though, we'll apply diversionary tactics instead to ease worries."

He had spoken truth – Jharda could always make him forget his troubles.

###

Late the third day of the Barrens crossing, Volu approached Ita. The small, mostly semi-arid planet boasted a single, large settlement with three small storehouses scattered about. No central supply house existed, but Ita wasn't a stopping point for an endless parade of interstellar vessels.

"Our choices will be limited," Volu explained as everyone gathered in the galley for an evening snack and to plan the supply run.

"Basic rations?" Flint didn't look enthusiastic.

"Scans reveal a variety more diverse than that, but your odent berries will not be on the menu." Volu sounded almost pleased with Flint's disappointment…in a humorous way. Flint grumbled.

Warren was plotting logistics. "What about ground transport? We need a way to get the goods from the depot to you."

"I am discovering that anything can be purchased here if you have sufficient credits and/or the time to wait for procurement."

"Odent berries?" Flint suddenly brightened.

Gatebi shook her head. "We have the credits, but not the time. Your addiction will go unsatisfied."

Warren winced with Flint, feeling the kid's pain. Zante addictions may go unmet, as well.

Volu quickly brought them back on track. "As I expected, the little shielding and security I have encountered is not a challenge, with few exceptions."

Warren smirked wryly. "It's like the Wild West here, I would venture. Security is likely the simple kind. Guns and fear are an effective security system."

Flint leaned forward with a determined face. "Then you and me should go. If anyone tries somethin', we can handle it."

Warren drummed fingers once. "Flint, I actually agree with you on that. You've progressed in your training and your mutant ability would be effective in this circumstance, if need be." At Flint's instant excitement, Warren gestured a 'whoa' sign. "_Only_ as a last resort and only on my orders. I'm in charge down there."

Flint straightened in his chair and the chest puffed out. "Ya got it, War!"

"We should get our supplies and leave as quickly as possible," Ettwanae suggested, with a subtle ruffle of feathers. Everyone nodded agreement.

"Here's the plan." Warren went on to outline how he hoped things would go down. At that moment, though, it was late night at the settlement and the depots were closed. "Volu, let us know as soon as the best depot opens and then take us down. I want to get in and out before the place gets busy."

"Yes, Warren."

Gatebi and Flint helped clean up and promptly left the galley. Warren and Ettwanae looked at each other. Aru was quiet and Ettwanae's disposition even-keeled for the moment. Perhaps they could spend a little time together.

Warren pulled a couple of juices out of cold storage and held one out. She took it with a smile…there had been fewer of those lately. Her molt was in full swing and so were her moods; usually leaning heavily to the hostile side.

Feeling daring, he posed a question. "Maybe we could talk a while before bedtime?"

Her face looked both hopeful and worried. "About something in particular?"

Realizing with a start how the request may have come across, he quickly gave her a reassuring gaze. "Sorry, didn't mean that I was concerned about anything. Nope, this would be me wanting to spend time with you." He finished with a loving smile. The Eshaaru beamed. His heart melted.

"I'd like that!"

And so they headed to the lower deck that had become Warren's man cave and talked of childhood memories, past friends, youthful dreams, and adult challenges while sipping a fruity juice. As they spoke, he watched her face, gestures, how her expression changed with the subject. He wanted to learn all her nuances and unspoken signals. But with one particular old memory, the pouty lips threatened to stir Aru longings. Warren kept it in check, but decided he should pull back from his studies.

Without knowing exactly when it happened, she ended up next to him on the crate/chair, head on his shoulder, her body encircled with his arm and wing. When Warren realized, he was both surprised and filled with peace.

Yes, she was meant to be at his side. She was what his heart had been waiting for without him knowing…why all the others hadn't worked out…why something unnamable had been missing in his relationships. 'Until now. Until an alien woman came along to step-by-step steal my heart.' However, hows and whys really did not matter – only one thing truly did.

He was quiet long enough that Ettwanae stopped talking and pushed back questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

Closing his eyes, he shook his head slowly. Reopening them, he looked to hers. "No, nothing at all. Just a few things about my past becoming clear." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he drew her close in a hug. "I love you, Ettwanae, to the depths of my soul." As he voiced the words, peace and rightness resonated deep. Although he'd said he loved her before, everything jelled at a level he hadn't known existed. It was new. Exciting. Frightening. Deeply profound and eternal.

"And I you, my soulbound," she whispered as her wings wrapped around them. "Forever."

"For always."

'You really found it, Worthington.' A tear of joy, awe, and gratitude slid down his face, and he held her tight. 'Finally…'

###

Volu watched Warren, as she did constantly since the incidents. Bio readings told her two things – Warren was happy, and his feral side and nannites were dormant. Perhaps love would keep the latter two at bay. If the man was content, then stress would be lessened and risk of repeat incidents reduced. A reasonable hypothesis, but they had no solid cause for the nannite's brief awakening.

On another point, Volu found herself trusting the supposed Human more each day, despite earlier resolve not to do so. Just as her distrust of the Emperor was lessening. Thus far, the Turzent had done nothing overtly threatening. She recalled the man's plea – what _had_ he done wrong?

The Eshaar'ne considered both points. At what juncture should she adjust her opinion from negative to positive? One makes a choice on trust – either you decide to distrust until someone proves worthy, or you choose to trust until proven wrong.

Volu felt the time might be approaching for a new stance.

###

Volu hovered above the purple-hazed Ita. An unusual blend of atmospheric elements and the light spectrum of Ita's sun produced the affect. The air was breathable by most species Volu was familiar with in the Turzent Empire, but its slightly lower oxygen content would make rigorous activity taxing for the unaccustomed. She would warn of that before landing.

Scans revealed which neighborhood supply house offered the greatest variety of food stuffs. The shopping trip would in no way fill her storage bay – the depot simply did not have enough stocks to provide for that while leaving enough for the locals. It would, though, provide enough to see her own inhabitants through for a while.

One last thorough scan before she headed down…

She jerked. What was that? Her extended senses brushed against…something. Pushing harder, she swept the suspect area off her distant left. There it was again – a small, dead spot; a strange lack of anything. Space was not devoid of matter. Interplanetary space always contained a variety of detectable particles, gases, cosmic rays, and dozens of organic molecules. There simply should not be nothing. She compared against known spatial phenomenon. No match. Perhaps a new form of anomaly?

Wait! Another? Moving her direction?

Powering up her weapons energy, she tried to phase deeper, but Ita's gravitational well prevented full immersion.

/ _Ettwanae! Possible trouble – I'm leaving! _/

Before her Other could form a response, a streak of purple blackness shot from a forming black object to hit her broadside. Much of the strike was deflected by shields, but some penetrated and struck her integument. Pain rippled through her, but it was tolerable.

Quickly summoning weapons energies, she lashed out, but when it struck, it simply disappeared. 'Ozshi'wanae, no!' she cried out silently.

Firing again resulted in the same outcome. Weapons neutered, escape was the only viable option, but she needed to move further away from Ita and free herself from the gravity keeping her from full phase. Bolting forward at sublight, she could not avoid the wave of distortion that suddenly appeared directly ahead of her. As she plunged into the unknown field, her connection to the secondary dimension was harshly severed, and her partially phased form snapped back to the primary dimension with gut-wrenching results.

The Eshaar'ne screamed.

Struggling through the haze of pain and momentary disorientation, she saw more ships shimmer into visibility. Three surrounded her – spiky masses as black as deepest, starless void. Same as Neu. Dark Ones! One against three.

Fully exposed in normal space and weapons useless, she shot upward in desperation only to be hit simultaneously by three weapons beams. Her shields shuddered with the triple impact and slashes of pain crisscrossed her integument as more black energy drilled its way through. What manner of energy did the ships use? No memory data matched the scan readings. She modulated shield frequency, praying for a miracle.

Her next move was backward toward the planet. Perhaps escape there? She let loose with her own powerful weapons as she plunged down, hoping more to distract than cause damage. The enemy was prepared for the maneuver and another triple assault found its target. Agony gripped Volu as weakening shields allowed more mysterious energy to penetrate.

Suddenly, all seemed oddly familiar – déjà vu. The next moments played out in sickening slow motion. One black mass moved with incredible speed to block her path toward the planet, forcing her to dodge sideways to avoid collision. Another distortion bubble enveloped her as she attempted to phase despite Ita's gravity. Every direction she attempted was either cut-off or another round of punishing weapons strikes staggered her.

Ettwanae was screaming at her mentally and audibly, but she had no time to spare for her panicking Other. She needed to focus fully on escape. Ettwanae must live – she must protect her precious Poda.

Then, synapses long ago darkened by ru'zha and trauma flashed to life and memories ignited in an isolated portion of her multi-faceted brain. Images and old emotions swamped…black ships, attacked, desperation, paralyzing fear, pain, horror.

"_No-o-o-o!_"

Purple-black energy blasts came in rapid succession, punctuating remembered strikes. Shields were crumbling. She gasped and shuddered. Past and present merged. Old pain and new, physical and otherwise, collided. Overwhelmed, she struggled to clear the confusion and hold on to rationale thinking. They would kill her and all within. Just like before. Volu knew. She remembered. The scar on her belly. The point of penetration that took the life of her first Other's soulbound. Black ships that left her to die from either her injuries or from the torment of knowing she had let them murder him.

/ _Ettwanae, to my center now! _/

/ _Volu, _please_ – what is happening?! _/

/ _Just do it, my Poda! Go as deep into my interior as you can! _/

Volu would die before allowing them to kill Ettwanae, but logic screamed that any actions were only a delay tactics. She was outnumbered, outgunned, and could not run or hide. They would all die at Ita. Flint's misgivings were prophetic.

###

"She is under attack!" Bae yelled at Den-neer. Sensors clearly showed three ships surrounding the Eshaar'ne, all firing at the wounded and nearly immobile Volu.

"Weapons on line, Bae – everything we have," he commanded urgently. If he allowed the Esha'Aru pair to die, then the universe may very well be doomed.

Bae's offensive systems, both natural and augmented jumped to life. She surged with power from two sources, the inter-dimensional energy pool and Shozen advanced weaponry.

"They will not take another Eshaar'ne or Esha'Aru life today, Den-neer. This will be the only time you will ever hear me give thanks for what your creators did to me!" Fire and vengeance filled the living ship's voice.

Bae's fury augmented her power. Tapping deep into the infinite reserves through the dimensional portal, she surged forward, glowing with rapidly building energy as she streaked through the blackness of phased space as fast as she was capable.

She prayed to Ozshi'wanae it was fast enough.

###

_I know, a cliffhanger. Can't help myself. Won't keep you waiting too long for the outcome – promise. _

_Thumbs up chapter? Whether you give feedback or not, know that I appreciate you following the story! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Let the paradigm shifts begin!_

###

Volu could no longer move despite desperation to do so. Her shields would collapse in seconds. Then she would die. As would Ettwanae, Warren, Gatebi, and Flint. Remorse consumed her.

/ _Poda, _/ she reached out tenderly, as she used her last strength to maintain what feeble shielding she still could. / _I am so sorry – I have failed you. I have failed a second time to protect._ / And she sobbed the only way an Eshaar'ne could – mentally.

/ _My Volu, who is attacking? We need to get out of here! Run! _/

Shields flickered out as another weapons volley hit. Volu prepared for the death strikes. / _I am no longer able, my Poda. Forgive me…_ /

Sudden brilliance filled the space surrounding her. Was that what death was like when you went to the next existence – quiet brilliance? Then another presence. 'Who?!'

Streaks of blinding energy tore through the ranks of the black ships. A glowing entity extended shields around her, denying the black vessels the final blow to their prey. Black energy against white. The battle raged as the new arrival's weapons found their mark. Amazingly, the black ships could not fully absorb the golden-white blasts. They shuddered.

Surrounded by constantly circling black masses, the unknown protector held position, never moving too far from Volu. In her weakened condition, everything was difficult, but Volu managed a scan. What she learned stunned her.

A silent explosion indicated one of the enemy had succumb. With that, the other vessels renewed their efforts, and Volu sensed the second Eshaar'ne tiring and shield levels dropping.

Then Volu felt something else deep within - growing energy; warmth and strength spreading in all directions, working its way from her center outward. Instantly, she knew.

/ _What are you doing?! _/

/ _We are healing you. Now fight, my Other! Fight with everything you have! /_

So she did. If her energy blasts were useless, then she would try blunt force impact using shield energy as a battering ram. Aiming it exactly at the points where enemy shields were weakest would offer the best chance of breaking through. Strength multiplied by the moment as Ettwanae and Warren channeled Source.

Side by side, the Eshaar'ne fought, each in their own way, Volu following up on the other's handiwork. While she worried briefly about the cost to Ettwanae and Warren, she knew sparing them would mean they all died. Healing Source pouring from the pair leached out to merge with shields, and she used the combo like a dagger. The affect was more potent than she could have hoped.

Punching through weakened shields of one ship, her golden glowing dagger sunk deep into the heart of the black vessel. It rippled and shuddered. She twisted her shield/Source knife.

Finally, the second attacker fell silent. Volu withdrew the energy blade and the lifeless black vessel began drifting toward the planet, shields and engines destroyed. Volu gave it one final shove with an extended shield to ensure Ita's gravity and atmosphere finished what they started. As the crippled ship began its death plunge toward the planet, the third vessel retreated.

Victory!

One little problem remained. Their rescuers were also their mortal enemies.

###

Before Volu could, the other Eshaar'ne transmitted.

"Are you able to travel? We must go somewhere safe."

Collecting thoughts and reining in emotions, Volu quickly assessed her condition. Thanks to Ettwanae and Warren's healing efforts, she could travel, but barely. Throbbing pain from her wounds was everywhere, but not nearly as great as it would be without the Eshaaru pair's heroic effort. A quick internal check showed them weak and exhausted. Flint and Gatebi were attending to their needs.

"I am. However, somewhere safe is _not_ with you," she snapped bluntly. "Thank you for what you did, but we are not friends."

"We may not be friends, but we are not the enemy you believe us to be."

Volu transmitted incredulity. "You cannot possibly believe I will accept that. You have hunted us, kidnapped by Other, _attacked_ me – something no Eshaar'ne would ever do – and you claim not to be our enemy?!"

Volu began to pull away from Ita. She would return them to the relative safety of Turzent territory to heal, regroup, and resupply.

"Please, wait!"

Volu ignored the traitorous Eshaar'ne.

"Volu, please!" Bae grew desperate. Dark Ones would continue their campaign to kill the only known Esha'Aru pair in the Trient. Alone, Volu was no match despite having learned an Eilu weakness in the Source-augmented shield dagger. Meanwhile, Den-neer was demanding she open a channel to Volu's occupants.

/ _Den-neer, first the Eshaar'ne, _then_ you can speak to the Esha'Aru! _/ she shot back harshly. / _She will not stop even at her Other's command if she feels Ettwanae's life is threatened._ / That silenced the man.

Volu was ready to phase and leave the other living ship behind. She was grateful they had saved them from the Dark Ones, but it was the likely reasons that sent chills through her. A quick departure was best.

Bae tried again. "I have information vital to your survival. The Dark Ones will not stop looking. Your Other is their target – nowhere is safe."

The lure of information was tempting, but at what cost? No, she would not risk it. Everyone needed time to recover. She sunk deeper into phase. Soon she would be able to shake her stalker. Volu knew she should cut off communication, but talking to another Eshaar'ne, even one that was an enemy, felt good.

"I am not so foolish as to be tricked. You saved us from the Dark Ones, whatever your motives may be, but that does not prove good intentions. I pray to Ozshi'wanae that someday you will regret your betrayal of all we are as Eshaar'ne and free yourself from our ancient enemy."

Volu was nearly at FTL phasing level and slipping from Bae's awareness. It was now or never. "Volu, my name is Bae. I am your mother."

'Mother?!' Stunned disbelief shattered her phase and Volu returned fully to normal space. Then, rage consumed her. "_Lie!_" she fired back with venom. "You would have me believe not only did you betray our people by aligning with our enemy, were party to my Other's kidnapping, and used your weapons upon a fellow Eshaar'ne, but you did all as my _mother?_ Preposterous does not begin to define your words."

Bae sighed tenuously. First step accomplished – Volu had stopped. "It is truth. I am Bae, daughter of Ulai, who was birthed of Sael, the offspring of Tyryn. You are my child – my only daughter."

Eshaar'ne should not be capable of outright lies, but perhaps insanity or corruption had overridden built-in mendacity inhibitors. However, the lineage matched what they had learned from the amulet memory nodes. Was it possible? Did it matter? Mother or not, the rogue Eshaar'ne had shown nothing but ill intent in the past.

Her tail snapped straight in a show of rejection. "If true, then it makes your actions even more deplorable. Eshaar'ne do not attack their own kind, yet you did so. Lying is another hindrance you have apparently overcome. You are no mother of mine!"

###

Den-neer glanced at the scanner screen. The other ship was phasing again – they would lose her if something didn't change quickly. Bae's approach wasn't working. Time to play trump.

"Bae, listen to me. This is what I want you to do."

###

"_What?!_" Stunned over the revelation that Bae was her parent did not compare to the shock Bae just delivered.

"If you deny your Other this opportunity, she will hate you."

"If we do as you suggest, she will be _dead._"

"No, Volu. You have but bits and pieces of the larger picture. Your interpretations and beliefs are skewed by misdirection and deceit."

"And by directly observed betrayal," she fired back. The audacity!

"Set aside preconceptions. Detach from all you believe you know. I once believed as you – the Shozen are the enemy. It is not true. They may have been responsible for some Esha'Aru and Eshaar'ne deaths, but that was not their intent. The Dark Ones have been the enemy, allowing us to believe it was Shozen trying to exterminate us. And the few of us who escaped unfortunate encounters with the Shozen perpetuated that myth. The Dark Ones used those circumstances and our fear to fuel the misconception of whom our real enemy is."

Bae asked for a lot. Too much. Volu would not be manipulated into believing falsehoods by a renegade traitor. "If you believe what you speak, then it is you who has been manipulated into thinking lies are truth. You are a fool."

"I would agree with you if I had not witnessed the truth myself. You and I are but small incidentals in a battle that our creators began fighting long before there were Esha'Aru and Eshaar'ne. The U'larr as we understand them are gone, all but destroyed in the last great battle. Yet the enemy lives and its minions are the Dark Ones. They seek to finish the extinction of 15,000 years ago; to destroy all that Ozshi'wanae and her Chosen Ones created."

Volu knew she should leave. The enhanced weapons of the treacherous Eshaar'ne were powerful. However, learning more…even if coming from an enemy…even if it could be deceit…was too tempting. And she would not toss away a chance to gain knowledge so precious to her Poda. First, though, she would demand more background data.

"You said the U'larr are gone as we _understand_ them…"

"Correct – a few did survive and are alive today, though on the surface we would not recognize them as the Creators."

"Why not?"

"The few U'larr who survived the last, great battle were widely scattered across the galaxy, and many were alone. Those survivors paid a heavy price – they were left fully corporeal, no longer nearly immortal, and psychically wounded beyond healing. Their species was nearly obliterated and their civilization destroyed in the span of minutes. Can you imagine, Volu? The shock? The horror? The emotional pain? Some sought solace and companionship where they could – with the emerging species they had watched over. Interbreeding with those species prevented complete extinct. Others joined Ozshi'wanae and left this existence, believing the time of the U'larr had passed."

"And the Shozen? Who or what are they?" she demanded more than asked, almost angry with herself for prolonging the conversation.

"U'larr descendents."

Volu could not believe her communication receptors. "Ludicrous! You are delusional."

"It is truth. The Shozen are impure in genetics, but they are U'larr in all ways important, Aru and Ura. I know this firsthand – I have scanned one of them. The readings match."

"I have yet to encounter anyone whose lifeforce readings match the old U'larr medical data." Volu swayed her sensor array-tipped tail in emphasis.

"Their numbers are not great, and they take great care in shielding their identity. Your chances of detecting a true Shozen are remote."

"Convenient," Volu snorted. "If the Dark Ones are responsible for the campaign of genocide against the Eshaaru, not the Shozen, then what are the Shozen attempting? You cannot deny they have perpetrated crimes against me and my Other. U'larr would never bring harm to Eshaaru."

Bae was hopeful she was making headway, but the outcome was still uncertain. "About 10,000 years ago, some Shozen chose to take up the battle against the old enemy, knowing the war had not ended 5,000 years earlier. Only advanced technology would save the galaxy, but so much had been lost in the collapse. No U'larr descendent retained the ancient knowledge – that was gone with time and genetic fade. Five thousand years of decay destroyed the rest. The emerging species were still primitives. Can you begin to understand the challenges?"

Was Bae was being cryptic intentionally? "Who exactly was the U'larr's enemy?" Volu snapped while fuming that she allowed herself to be drawn into Bae's far-fetched story. For all she knew, it was merely a delay tactic until other Shozen arrived.

"Volu, do you know what the Dark Coming is?"

She did not. Volu was uncertain – stay or go? Bae spoke truth on one point – if Volu did not pursue the possibility of what Bae offered and Ettwanae discovered that, her Other may never forgive her.

"I will listen, but with precautions." Then Volu phased as deeply as she could, and held steady yet ready to bolt. She was fairly confident she could initiate FTL before the other could fire her lethal weapons, but it was still risky.

What was revealed next left Volu both stunned and even more dubious, yet for every question and challenge, Bae had a reasonable answer. The story was fantastical and unbelievable, yet also explained many things.

Meanwhile, Ettwanae was pressing her more and more urgently for what was transpiring. Before she would reveal anything to her Other, she had to be certain there was at least some truth to Bae's story, especially before she revealed the stunning revelation to her Poda.

###

Ettwanae was beside herself. First the sudden attack and Volu's widespread and frightening injuries; then the announcement that help had arrived. What kind of help? Who? She and Warren linked and gave Volu every bit of Aru energy they could muster. The effort to heal her Other was costly, and they were both spent beyond anything she had experienced, except a Dark Ones lifeforce draining. Warren was affected most and had fallen into a coma-like sleep as soon as Flint and Gatebi had managed to get him to his bed. She was faring better, but still weak and exhausted.

Then Volu had told her she was negotiating with their rescuers. Negotiating? Negotiating what? They were demanding payment for saving them? Volu was no longer answering, but simply repeating the same request – to wait. The waiting had been going on for what seemed like forever.

From her bed, Ettwanae tried again, choosing to speak aloud as the telepathic pleas got her nowhere.

"Volu, please! Tell me something! Are we safe? Are you in danger?_ Please!_"

/ _My Poda, we are not in eminent danger. Be patient, I beg you._ /

Anger began to rise. "I demand to know what's happening. You are the Eshaar'ne and I am Eshaaru – I make the final decisions!" she snapped.

/ _And you will, my Poda. Right now, though, I must focus elsewhere…the negotiations are delicate. _/

/ _But what are you negotiating for? Tell me that much!_ / Feathers ruffled as frustration grew.

/ _Information, my Poda – I am negotiating for valuable information. _/

"Oh." That was intriguing. Anger evaporated as quickly as it formed. Knowing her Eshaar'ne, it would be knowledge vital to their survival, their goals, or both.

###

Bae had finished the story and returned to where the conversation began. "And that brings us to where we are today. The Dark Coming has begun. We need all the keys in their final positions soon. We offer you safe harbor while we wait and the opportunity for your Other to acquire something she is searching for."

"At the price of her freedom."

"No, Volu. If you come with us and then choose to leave, we will not stop you."

"I do not believe you."

"Nothing I say will ever be enough to prove I speak truthfully. The proof you seek lies in coming with us and witnessing for yourself."

"Another convenience in your favor!" she snapped with thick sarcasm.

"I have told all I have come to know and understand. Now you must choose. Me, whom you trust little, or take your chances with the Dark Ones, whom you trust not at all."

It was an agonizing choice. Bae's story was complete, fully detailed, filled many holes in Volu's own knowledge, and answered questions she and Ettwanae had both asked and had not known to.

"You tried to kill me near Earth." She shot her final verbal weapon.

"No, Volu, I needed to stop you. The injury I inflicted was crippling, not deadly." Bae internally cringed at the sugarcoating; recalling at the time her panicky fears that would not be the case.

Volu begrudgingly admitted that given enough time and rest, she may have recovered even without Ettwanae's healing Aru.

Bae continued when Volu did not respond. At least her daughter was thinking and not running. "What you will _not_ survive is another attack by the Dark Ones without our aid."

That was more of a certainty in Volu's mind. If they caught her again, she did not have weapons capable of defeating them. Only because Bae's enhanced weaponry weakened the enemy's defenses was her shield/Source-energy dagger effective. Still, the Dark Ones needed to find them first.

"You hold within you a viable Esha'Aru pair. The enemy will do whatever is necessary to destroy them," Bae pressed. Volu had to see the Dark Ones as the greater threat. "They found you at Ita. They span the galaxy. Their resources and technology are as great. They will find you again. While you may not trust us, Volu, we offer the best chance of safeguarding your Other. Ettwanae and Archangel will _not_ be harmed."

All Bae revealed was nearly too much to accept. If believed, it shattered thousands-year-old beliefs and presented a dire possibility for the future. Her options came down to two: run and hope to survive on their own, or seek refuge with those she'd always believed were an abhorrent enemy.

"Where would you take us?"

"Ekkamm within The Barrens. The Shozen have a stronghold there. The Dark Ones – the Eilu, which is their true name – cannot detect it. You and your occupants will be safe."

Volu had no record of a planet by that name, but that did not surprise, as much of her information about the desolate region was old and predated the naming of many Barrens planets by either the Commonwealth or the Turzent realms.

Still, she hesitated. It could all be an elaborate trap.

"Volu, I have seen much in my lifetime. I was like you not long ago, believing the Shozen were our nemesis. I was wrong. Our ancestors were wrong. Eilu trickery and lies have twisted fact and misdirected, and those falsehoods and fears were handed from one generation to the next as truths. I denied for a long time before I finally had to accept that our peoples' beliefs were based on clever deceptions meant to destroy us." Bae was nearly at the end of what she could say to convince her daughter. "Child, I am your mother. I am Eshaar'ne. We cannot lie, and I do not lie to you now. I love you and have always loved you. I beg…come with me. It is the only way in which your Other will remain safe."

"You did not lie about what the Shozen keep at Ekkamm? You know it is true firsthand – you have seen for yourself?"

Bae felt the future hinged on her next answer. It would not be what Volu wanted to hear. "I believe because they have never lied to me, Volu." That was true. Her keepers had perpetrated terrible deeds upon her, had used her as a tool and weapon, had kept many secrets, but neither they nor Den-neer had ever lied that she knew.

Volu seethed. No proof – nothing but an old enemy's word! She should simply bolt and find a remote planet to hide away her precious Poda. But what if the Shozen _did_ have at Ekkamm what Bae claimed?

She had never been so torn.

'Ozshi'wanae, what do I do?' she extended in prayer – something she rarely did. She hoped her lack of devotion would not be held against her. Floating silently in space, she waited quietly for an answer. Moments passed. Whispers formed in her mind, vague feelings of prodding…a subtle answer from their Goddess? Merely instinct?

In a rush of decisiveness, Volu made a choice. "Reveal the coordinates."

Bae sighed. Second step accomplished.

Ekkamm's location came through her comm array. "I warn you, Bae – every step of the way I will be scanning and probing. Any sign that you have betrayed us, and I will kill you and anyone who attempts to capture or harm my Other. I will do so first and question later…if I even bother with the latter."

"Understood."

Volu determined she would disseminate the startling information once her precious Poda had rested, but withhold the most shocking news until it was verified that Bae was being truthful. It took a bit of convincing and downplaying of what she had learned, but Ettwanae finally relented in the questioning and let exhaustion take her into deep slumber.

###

Den-neer had waited patiently as the two Eshaar'ne talked. With both sides of the conversation fed audibly to the bridge, he missed not a word.

"Well done, Bae."

"Ekkamm had best be prepared to follow Volu's instructions fully and without hesitation, or we could still lose her."

Den-neer gestured they were of like mind. "See to it. Meanwhile, Phai will be pleased we did not have to reveal _everything_."

A sudden wave of sadistic delight ran through the Eshaar'ne, which was all too apparent to the telepathic Den-neer.

"I will thoroughly enjoy observing the conversation when you explain our destination."

Den-neer couldn't suppress a slight grimace.

###

_A major leap in knowledge awaits our group. How will they react? Find out in C9. _

_Thanks for reading one and all!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Humble thanks to my steadfast reviewers – your feedback makes the months of writing and editing worth the work. Thank you is not enough, but all I can offer._

_Without further ado, let's peek in on how events are unfolding beyond Volu and company._

###

When word came from Trient'Ut's Elder of Elders, Phai was overjoyed. A major hurdle had been overcome. Specifications for the new bio-technology that would allow fluid transformative between corporeal and not quite would be transmitted to the other Trients shortly. And none too soon. Etagllot teams within Phai's Trient'Ir and the third sector, Trient'El, would be diverted from parallel projects to replicating the bionites designed by Ut Etagllot teams. Another failsafe was theirs.

Without transformative ability, the Nexus machines would not recognize a Shozen as an U'larr – they knew that from the old databanks that survived the collapse and ensuing ravages of time. Only an U'larr could command the great machines, as they were tuned to very that specific trait to prevent someone from another race attempting to hijack the incredibly advanced technology. What can save a galaxy could as easily destroy it.

The Shozen were no longer U'larr enough and lacked the ability to fluctuate between solid and not fully, save for Taer and her Triune. Should any of the Triune die, they could create stand-ins. With an enemy as powerful as the Eilu, one must have redundancy.

Early on in the effort to rebuild, Shozen leaders realized their ancestors never envisioned a future without the U'larr. Again, the arrogance of the race came through. Without the U'larr, the galaxy lost its defensive weapon against the Dark Coming. Thankfully, their mixed-breed descendants found a loophole, or so they prayed. Salvaged data clearly stated the Nexus would scan for transformative trait, not for how the fluctuation was accomplished. So perhaps, just perhaps, the ancients weren't so arrogant after all and planted that small, subtle clue for just such a workaround.

The galaxy depended on the Shozen having interpreted the ancient information correctly and that it was complete enough. Phai and the others lived with the underlying fear that they had not.

Standing in her office, she conjured the holographic tracking board and stood in silent contemplation what had been accomplished. A single word at the top of the display said it all: "Omnipotent." Ozshi'wanae was. The U'larr almost had been. All projects led to the single goal of recreating that eons old relationship.

The three major stepping stone projects were tracked beneath the umbrella goal.

Project One: Develop biotechnology for transformative ability. Project complete. She moved the marker to the very top and broke the thread between Archangel and that project. His bionites were no longer required. Resources devoted to that research task would be shifted to production, and she'd broadcast new orders and specifications to Director Sident that very hour.

Restless, Phai circled the holo projection. She had not slept well of late. Fatigue was creeping in. She could ill afford unclear thinking. Mediation hadn't been of much help. With a shrug of shoulders to ease tension, she refocused on the tracker board.

Project Unification: Unite as many races as possible under a single leader. Incomplete. Time had run out for full realization. However, over the past hundreds of years, much progress had been made. Elder Vui's building of the Gnocque Empire, while not a favorite of Phai's, had succeeded beyond expectations and represented a vast pool of lifeforce.

However, the most critical sector of Trient'Ir was that dominated by the Commonwealth and Turzent realms. The species there most closely resembled the U'larr in form and lifeforce potency. Why that was the case was lost to the collapse, but speculation leaned toward the three Trients being life-seeded differently by the U'larr as an experiment. The lines of distinction blurred most along the invisible, undulating borders between the three Trients, as the Gnocque, Cquax, Yat, and others attested, but in the core of Trient'Ir, most species held to the U'larr's basic physical form.

Even before Phai's time, the Shozen had learned the species holding closest to their genetic roots housed the strongest lifeforce energy by a significant margin. That made the beings of the Commonwealth and Turzent territories critical in the coming battle. And what made choosing the right Unifiers important. They needed a leader or leaders the people would follow and willing offer up lifeforce when asked.

A wry grin escaped. Originally, the Commonwealth was their chosen unifying force for the sector, but Phai changed directions once she became aware of Ztar. He had the fire and determination lacking in the Commonwealth regime. Ztar had his down side – for years, he was a conqueror and forcibly brought independent systems under his control. But unlike the Gnocque, acquired systems were assimilated in a beneficial manner as long as they cooperated. Most eventually came around to deciding that Turzent membership was advantageous.

But how strong were those ties? How much did the people actually support their ruler? Wouldn't the Commonwealth's voluntary alliance garner more loyalty and in the end, more willingness to do as asked?

The Council argued endlessly until Phai finally agreed to use the Commonwealth to test Ztar's Empire. Most thought the man would lash out quickly at the antagonism. He did not. Sequi especially was surprised as Ztar was not his choice. Keep pushing, he'd told Phai, and Phai ordered her Commonwealth minions to do so. Still the Emperor did not strike out. Not until Phai ordered the Commonwealth to claim Earth. If Archangel was the cause of Ztar's uncharacteristic turn-the-other-cheek mentality, that should change the man's attitude. It had.

A majority of the people and worlds of the Empire supported the war effort, likely as a direct result of Ztar's initial determination to avoid conflict. The strength of the Turzent Empire had been confirmed as its people followed their monarch even unto death. Phai had been vindicated.

Next step – fold the Commonwealth into the Empire. Plans to dismantle the Commonwealth and migrate star systems into the neighboring realm had begun. Sadly, time had run out. An embedded Shozen would rally people of the Commonwealth when the final battle began.

Phai pulled wanderings back to the tracker board. Third leg of the plan…Project 1165; Failsafe, as Phai coined it: Recreate the Esha'Aru race. Advancing, but not yet complete. With the species nearly extinct, replication became necessary. However, in their jealous guarding of Source, the U'larr saw to it that Esha'Aru cloning was next to impossible. Loss of viability in first generation replicants was difficult to overcome, but Etagllot scientists had succeeded. Phase One was accomplished thanks to a captured Esha'Aru of twenty-some imperial standard years ago…T'Azrued – T'Qilla's mate. His DNA lived on in all current clones.

What scientists were not able to retain was the Aru channeling ability. That was a two-fold ability – opening a dimensional portal and then funneling Source/lifeforce energy. Hence the need for channeling bionites and Phase Two of Failsafe.

Esha'Aru were required to channel Source, which powered the Nexus machines. Without that power fount, the machines would not operate long on their own energy reserves – yet another layer of safeguards. Immensely powerful equipment required equally massive amounts of energy, and Source was just that. Each Esha'Aru pair at the Nexus would channel more lifeforce than any pair since the last, great battle – it was possible they would not survive.

She mentally summoned an image of Archangel and Ettwanae from Neu. They were the only known natural Esha'Aru pair with an intact amulet in Phai's Trient. She extended a hand to the frozen moment in time as the two stood on the spot where the Eilu fortress had stood. If the enemy should get to them, then the clones and the channeling bionites were all that stood between light and dark.

And the soulbinding aspect? Phai nodded absentmindedly, dropping her arm. Yet another obstacle, but that was where cloning had advantages. A cloned pair from the same single-source genetic material inherently had the same lifeforce frequency – a perfect match. Thankfully, recreating the required amulet for their cloned pairs was a challenge overcome hundreds of years earlier.

Finding a frequency-matched mate in naturally born Esha'Aru took a concerted effort when the population was thriving…next to impossible with only a few surviving members. Non-soulbound couples could not reproduce. With fewer and fewer Esha'Aru alive, the odds of finding a breeding partner were diminished greatly – the beauty of the Eilu's campaign. Hunting down the species had become moot; they could simply allow extinction to take its natural course.

No one expected Archangel. Unfortunately, events on Neu revealed to the Eilu that the pair was compatible and together, powerful channelers. They would hunt Archangel and Ettwanae without mercy. The Esha'Aru couple must be protected. Project 1165 wasn't a sure thing – Hercjell could still fail. The galaxy needed Archangel and Ettwanae alive.

And it needed them to soulbind.

###

After a couple hours of sleep, Ettwanae and Warren had mostly recovered from the effort to heal Volu during the attack, but were ravenous. The Eshaar'ne acknowledged she would require many days to heal completely. Her weakened condition worried Warren, but she refused another round of healing Aru, saying he and Ettwanae had done all that could be done, and the rest was up to her own body.

Ettwanae immediately began pressing Volu for what she'd learned from the other ship. Gathering everyone in the galley where Gatebi had set out food, Volu shared most of what she'd learned, requesting her audience to refrain questions and comments until she was done.

The foursome looked wide-eyed between each other during the telling. To say Volu's occupants were stunned was the purest definition of the word. Flint was the first to find his voice.

"Vo, you're nuts! The end of the _galaxy?!_ The Shozen are really the _U'larr?!_ That other ship infected you with a computer virus or somethin' cuz that's bullshit."

"No, Flint, my mental faculties are 100 percent. I know the information is difficult to accept, but the details provided answer many questions and are sound and logical."

Ettwanae stood, blue eyes dancing with anger, and she seemed to want to storm out of Volu's presence, but naturally, that was impossible. "No, Volu. My mother clearly warned me about the Shozen. They were responsible for my father's disappearance and why my mother left me with Bhenra. I will _not_ believe they are descendants of our creators. The U'larr were good – not _evil!_"

"At first, I was disbelieving and still have many doubts and questions. However, we should explore what they told us. If it is truth, it changes everything."

The Eshaaru narrowed her eyes. "No, Volu, it changes _nothing._ This is a trick."

Warren locked eyes with the Eshaaru. "Think about, Ettwanae. Remember what the Dark Ones' leader said on Neu? Something about affronting Norzra'tir. Light fades. Darkness is eternal. He could have been referring to The Dark Coming."

"Yes, Warren. Bits of information are beginning to fit together," Volu added.

"The idea of destroying an entire galaxy is…difficult to comprehend," Gatebi said with a disbelieving gesture.

Flint nodded with enthusiasm. "I'm with ya, Gabby!"

"They know where Etxan'Ir is," the living ship with a tight voice.

Bombshell one.

Ettwanae fell back into her seat. Flint's mouth dropped open, and the Alcab scanned everyone else's reaction.

"_They do?_" Warren was equally stunned. He had thought – everyone had thought – no one had found the legendary repository. Then thoughts immediately whirled with the possibilities. If true – if the Shozen had the location…

"They will take us there."

Bombshell two.

The room's occupants inhaled sharply in unison. After several silent-as-death heartbeats, simultaneous outbursts filled the air. "Goddess!" "Why?" "It's a trap!" "They will?"

"They explained Etxan'Ir is one of the Nexus machines. The great library also helps protects the galaxy from the Dark Coming. There are three Nexus – one to each galactic Trient, as the Shozen call them. If true, if they know where Etxan'Ir lies, then it adds credibility to their story."

"That's one big if, Vo."

"If they indeed know when no one else has been able to find Etxan'Ir, perhaps they truly are descendants of the U'larr."

The Eshaaru shook her head, blond waves swaying. "This is a lot to accept. I desperately want to find Etxan'Ir, but these are the _Shozen_."

Ettwanae was torn. The goal was to find the Library of All Knowledge – the dream was that within the great repository lay the answers to what happened to her people, finding a way to free Warren of the nannites, and break his soulbinding to Ztar without killing the emperor. What Volu learned explained what happened to the Eshaaru – genocide at the hands of the Dark Ones, or Eilu, as other ship had said was their true name. It was a lie Ettwanae refused to believe – her people had fled somewhere. She knew it – _that_ was logical. She could _not_ alone.

But the chance to go to Etxan'Ir and learn the truth was so-o-o tempting despite the grave danger.

"It's all a crock of shit! They want us to go with them 'cause they want us back in their labs. That's where they'd be leading us. I'm not goin' _anywhere_ with those assholes!"

Ettwanae looked to her friend. "But Flint, what if it's all true? Or even some of it? So much makes sense."

"So did what the serpent told Eve in the Garden of Eden!" the teen spat. Naturally, only Warren understood the reference. "Lies wrapped in a slick story to tempt ya to do somethin' that will only bite ya in the ass!" Flint explained in frustration.

Gatebi's face revealed her support of Flint's viewpoint. "Ettwanae, they may be using the desire to find your people for their own purposes. The Shozen disregard life and freedom – that we all know firsthand. Even if we choose to believe their unbelievable story, we cannot trust why they've revealed these things."

"I don't. But if there's a chance…"

Warren listened. Following the Shozen ship would be a monumental risk. Was it worth it? He had many doubts about them finding Etxan'Ir on their own. Is that what the Shozen were banking on? That their little group was becoming so desperate that they'd follow on the slim chance that it'd lead to the goal? Problem was, everyone in the room was right no matter which side of the argument they were on. Someone needed to make a decision.

"We all knew finding the Library was going to be dangerous. We knew the Shozen were hunting us and after Neu, I for one figured the Dark Ones would be, too. Frankly, I'm more afraid of them than the Shozen at this point. Sometimes, when surrounded by more than one enemy, the only option lies in an alliance with the one that presents the lesser threat. Right now, that may be the Shozen…or U'larr…or whatever they call themselves."

Gatebi's face reflected inner conflict, but Flint shook his head vigorously, eyes sparking.

"No! You may be a kickass X-Man, War, but there are some people ya just don't jump into bed with – Shozen's them people! They get their claws in us again and it'll be all over. I won't do it!" The young man was nearly shaking in both fear and anger. His head snapped to Gatebi. "You're with me on this, right?"

She nodded, but not with conviction. "Flint, the Dark Ones are hunting us. They found us at Ita and Volu barely survived…" she let the rest hang.

"They are too powerful, Flint. Warren and I almost died on Neu. A single Dark One – a half-breed at that – was all it took on Ayni to nearly kill us again. And now Ita."

Volu broke in. "I made the decision. We are underway to their stronghold on Ekkamm in The Barrens."

Bomb three away.

"_You bitch!_" Flint shot up in fury. "No! You drop me off somewhere! You can't force me back with them!"

A food wrapper on the counter burst into flames.

"Flint, please calm down," Warren said gently to soothe the firestarter. If Flint lost control of his ability, someone could get hurt.

One of the dishes on the table began to smolder. The teen spun toward Warren. "Calm down? We're gonna be back in their lab! You _believe_ that galaxy-ending bullshit?!" The young face showed shock. "Thought you was smarter than that. Dark Coming. Only the Shozen can save us. We'll take you to that fuckin' library. How _stupid_ do they think we are?" Fisted hands shook. Accusing eyes darted to the Eshaaru. "They've suckered Volu and sounds like you, too!" An unopened food container on the countertop exploded, causing everyone to jump.

"Flint…?" Gatebi's brown eyes were saucers.

Warren spoke smoothly and quietly. "Flint, please. We'll deal with Volu, but right now, _you_ are the one putting us in danger."

"Fuck you, birdman!" Warren's sleeve suddenly caught fire. Everyone gasped as Warren quickly smothered the flames. The teen didn't seem to care.

"Flint, I have stopped. We are not moving," Volu announced clearly.

Gatebi rose slowly and eased toward Flint. He looked at her with a blend of suspicion and a plea.

"You don't buy their bull, do ya Gabby? It's a con job…a trap. You see through it, right?"

"I will not believe what they say without proof."

Flint waved toward Gatebi and glared at Ettwanae and Warren. "See? Hear that, Vo? Gabby gets it. You're bein' suckered!"

Gatebi edged closer to the teen. "I want to see their proof, Flint. I am afraid of them just as you are. They have done horrible things to all of us, but maybe we can use them for our purposes. Get the information we need and then be gone. I trust Volu to keep us safe."

Disbelief spread across the boyish features. "What are you sayin'? You _agree_ with Vo? Why?!"

"This is not our quest, Flint. You and I are here because we love Ettwanae. We knew her search would be dangerous. We chose to help her and to satisfy our own need for adventure and to do something important with our lives. Going with the Shozen may be one of the greatest risks we will ever take, and there is no shame in being frightened. I am. But if there is even the slightest chance they are speaking truth, then it could be the greatest adventure of all."

Flint crossed his arms tightly. "Or the stupidest, fuckin' mistake ever!"

"We will proceed with extreme caution. We will doubt everything they say. We will verify all we can. Volu is not foolish or naïve. She would not have agreed to follow if she felt it unsafe to do so. She'll take it one step at a time." The Alcab reached out and placed a hand over Flint's. "You are one of the bravest people I've met. I'm proud to call you friend. We will face this together, and we will get information from those bastards and then be gone." Gatebi smiled slightly and tilted her head at the younger Human. She'd said 'bastard' in English.

Flint produced a lopsided smirk. "So ya picked up one of my swear words." She nodded. Flint moved his gazed from Gatebi to Ettwanae, then Warren. "I don't like this one bit, but if we take it real slow like Gabby says, then I guess it's worth tryin'. But first sign of trouble we high-tail it outta there, agreed?"

Everyone did, including Volu.

"I am underway once again," the Eshaar'ne informed. "As Gatebi offered, we will proceed with extreme caution. We are en route to a planet named Ekkamm. I will scan the region carefully before leaving phase to ensure they do not have attack ships waiting. Only if I sense no other vessels will I dephase. I have other demands they must meet to progress from there. If they fail to comply fully on any point, we will depart."

"Have you shared those demands?"

"No, Warren. They may anticipate our terms, but I do not wish to prepare the enemy myself."

"Wise." Warren ran through the situation, concluding he would have decided on the same tactics. "Can I assume one of our demands will be to drop all defenses and shields so you can scan the planet and their facility?"

"You assume correctly."

"If they try to hide anything from you…"

"We leave."

Warren was somewhat unhappy with Volu for making her decision without consulting anyone, particularly him as mission leader, but he'd let it slide. However, it was time he took back the reins of leadership.

"Everyone okay with the plan so far?" Differing levels of enthusiasm answered, but generally, his shipmates were agreeable. "We're facing another Neu. We don't know what we'll be up against until we get to Ekkamm. However, if they drop shields, then we are better off than Neu. On the other hand, we know their technology is highly advanced and things could be not as they scan to be. On that point, Volu, we will be depending on your own advanced technology to uncover what they may try to disguise."

"Understood."

"I want to be clear on our goal – obtain the location of Etxan'Ir. Whether we simply get the coordinates or they lead us there doesn't matter. Anything else we gain is bonus. Agreed?"

Ettwanae looked to Warren. "Agreed, but I'd like to see if we can somehow confirm their story about The Dark Coming. If that's true, I want to know. Intuition says that has something to do with what I mentioned to you before – about us needing to do something. Remember?"

Warren did and nodded. "Volu, did they say anything about our involvement in that whole issue?"

"It was emphasized that the Eilu kill Eshaaru because Eshaaru are needed to channel power for the Nexus."

"That is all?"

"That was the extent of her explanation of why the Eilu wish to kill Ettwanae."

Warren caught that Volu referred only to Ettwanae. But the Dark Ones on Neu called him Eshaaru. 'The Esha'Aru who denies himself,' was what the Eilu leader had said in a odd pronunciation of the name.

"We focus on the mission goal, but if we have an opportunity to learn more, we'll take it _if_ safe to do so," he stated firmly to end more discussion on the subject. "How long until we reach Ekkamm?"

"Approximately 56 standard hours."

"We'll use that time to prepare. Volu, you and I are going to go through every bit of information they gave you with a fine-toothed comb. I'd like to see if you can glean any intel about Ekkamm from them while we're in transit." A reply was not forthcoming. "Is something wrong?"

"I would rather not initiate conversation unless necessary."

Ettwanae and Warren exchanged puzzled glances.

"Why not, Volu?"

"I do not wish to speak with her more than required."

Gatebi leaned forward on the table. "Her? Volu, what haven't you told us?"

"I apologize for withholding a piece of information, but I felt it best until you heard everything else."

Warren's stomach knotted. He knew. Without being told, he knew. He watched as the faces around him revealed understanding one by one.

"It's them, isn't it?" he demanded.

Volu's argument for following the Shozen lost ground, if Warren's interpretation of the varied expressions around the table were correct.

"Yes."

The redhead scowled and fire danced in the green eyes once again. "Those bastards!?" Gatebi's eyes quickly found Flint's, clearly saying 'not now.'

Ettwanae looked torn between fear, anger, and shock. Speechlessness was the initial result. Wings shuddered. No one spoke as they waited for Ettwanae to address Volu. Finally, she found her voice.

"You should have told us immediately." Her tenor was stiff from a very obvious attempt to hold emotions in check.

"You may not have listened if I had."

"You got that right!" the teen snapped. Gatebi gave Flint another 'shush' look, at which he scowled even more.

"Ekkamm is still the best choice for your welfare and our mission under the circumstances."

A snort erupted from the firestarter. Gatebi eased back in her seat, brow knitted.

"I am no match for the Dark Ones, especially in my current condition. We need protection for a short time, even if that is from an enemy under truce. My decision to follow her was very difficult for many reasons."

Something more was going on, Warren would have bet on it. He watched the Eshaaru. She seemed to be softening.

"My Other, difficult because she attacked you at Earth? Eshaar'ne do not harm one another – that was a terrible betrayal."

"That is part of it, and only made worse by what else I learned." It seemed as if the living ship couldn't bring herself to freely offer what was troubling her beyond the obvious.

Deepening concern crept across Ettwanae's perfect face. "What's wrong, Volu? What else did she say?"

Swiftly, the room grew heavy and still, nearly stealing breath. "Her name is Bae. She is my mother."

The fourth bomb exploded in the room.

###

_Next time – Ekkamm looms large, and one long awaited meeting takes place. See everyone for C10!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Thought I'd upload one more installment before heading out on a much-anticipated vacation. Let's not dally and get right to it._

###

The emotional concussion from Volu's revelation about Bae had resulted in the Ettwanae going to her room to continue the discussion privately. Emerging some time later, she had talked to no one about the disclosure, but looked drained. Volu had remained equally silent on the subject. It was abundantly clear that Bae being Volu's mother had shaken the Eshaar'ne deeply.

A day after the shocking news, Warren retreated to the lower level when Aru decided to flare unexpectedly while attempting to spend some quiet time with Ettwanae. Never one to pass up an opportunity for rumination, he considered what he knew of the emotionally charged situation. Volu suffered with near total personal memory loss from her attempt at suicide many years earlier. Maybe she didn't even remember her mother. Bae attacked Volu during the foiled kidnapping of Warren from Earth. He had learned that Eshaar'ne do not harm each other, and until the Earth incident, that had been an unbreakable ethical code. Bae had not only broken their moral law, but also had done so against her own flesh and blood.

He imagined being Volu. You're facing a mortal enemy only to learn that she is your long-lost parent and possibly the only link to your forgotten past. Warren could understand the tug of war that must be tearing the Eshaar'ne apart. Anger. Betrayal. Shock. Desperate need to recapture her past. Want for love of a mother.

And how was the other Eshaar'ne handling the situation? They may never know.

The small group within Volu was feeling every one of the 56 hours to Ekkamm. Time crept by, filled with emotional tensions and trepidations. What would they encounter? Would they get any information? Were they being beyond foolhardy? What kind of Shozen facility was it? Were they heading willingly into a baited trap without escape?

Warren rolled his shoulders to work out the tension with limited results. He stretched wings full and held them wide in the openness of Volu's bay. A few slow, purposeful flaps followed by an equally slow drawing in, and he felt some of the muscles relax.

Looking around, it drove home how very low their stocks had run. Only a few small food tubs sat in one corner. Two thwarted resupply attempts and they faced meal after meal of monle – the bland, porridge-like substance Volu produced. He doubted the Shozen would offer them a substantial amount of goods, even if they turned out to be less an enemy than believed.

He sighed; then realized he did that a lot, yet cut himself slack. There was plenty to sigh about. The current situation, Aru's incessant nagging, worry over the recurring feral tendencies, the partial awakening of the nannites, a possibility – as improbable as it seemed – that the galaxy itself was in danger…so very much to promote sighs.

'At least it's only one galaxy being threatened this time, not the whole fucking universe!' he thought sarcastically, recalling the M'Kraan Crystal incident. If not for the Phoenix Force, all existence would have been snuffed out. 'Assuming that an unethical Eshaar'ne and abhorrent Shozen can be believed,' he reminded himself. 'That has yet to be proven.'

The lift from the upper level started down to reveal Flint.

"Hey, War."

He gave the kid a nod.

Flint scanned the nearly empty bay. "Things aren't any more upbeat down here. We're gonna starve unless we find some grub soon."

"We'll figure that out. First, Ekkamm." Warren pointed up. "No change topside?"

The red-haired head shook sadly. "Volu's moping means Twae's no better off." Eyebrows shot up. "Think she'll get over Bae being Mommy Dearest?"

Warren crossed his arms in habit. "Think that will depend on the answers to unasked questions."

"Has Twae said anything to you about Vo talking to Bae yet?"

"I don't know any more than you. Apparently, Volu is holding to the silent treatment."

"Serves her right!" the kid snapped, the green eyes flaring in loyal ire. "She's a traitor."

Warren wasn't certain that was entirely true, but time would tell, as the old saying went. He decided to change the subject. "I think it's time for another lesson."

Eagerness quickly replaced anger. "Yeah, man! Been awhile."

"Sorry about that."

Flint's self-defense lessons had taken a backseat in recent days. And Ettwanae's lessons? Aru had made giving her self-defense instruction impossible. Aggressive physical contact led to nothing except white-hot sexual urges. But Flint had taken quickly to the training. Youth, enthusiasm, and natural talent served the kid well, and his skill was progressing at a good pace despite the hit-or-miss nature of the lessons.

"Least with no food, we got plenty of room for sparring." The teen produced a silly grin.

Warren returned the favor. Leave it to Flint to find a bright side, especially when he was the beneficiary. Then Warren morphed his expression into one of predator eyeing prey.

"Now it's time to wipe that smile from your face," Warren said icily in friendly warning.

Flint's punishing lesson ate up another of the 56 hours.

###

Phai's holographic avatar on Bae's bridge was not happy.

"Den-neer! How could you believe leading them to Ekkamm was wise? If the Dark Ones follow you to that facility..." The Elder of Elders did not have to expound further.

"It is the safest place and a reason for them to remain settled for a while. Once the female sees-"

Phai waved a holo-hand dismissively at him, and he went instantly silent. "I understand the logic, but the risk! To have both our only viable natural pair and our most promising clones in the same facility? You cannot believe I would find that acceptable."

The reprimand that followed was scathing, and he took it without further defense of his actions. It was a huge risk, but his hand had been forced. If they'd lost track of the Eshaar'ne at Ita, he was not certain they could locate them again. Eshaar'ne were masters of stealth, even against other Eshaar'ne.

With time, he felt Phai would come to believe the risk was justifiable. Assuming, of course, the Dark Ones didn't find the facility as a result of his actions.

###

As per the plan, Volu held back from Ekkamm System. She did not allow her deep phase to lessen by entering further into the star's gravitational well until she confirmed as certainly as possible that there were no other ships in the region. Advanced Shozen technology may be able to hide them, or perhaps they had other Eshaar'ne ships who could disappear via phasing, but she did the best possible with what U'larr genetic engineers provided to confirm that was not the case.

Ekkamm was the sole planet orbiting its sun. Moving carefully toward their destination, the Eshaar'ne performed a preliminary planetary scan. Readings reported only unbreathable atmosphere and a barren surface. Shifting scan parameters, more was revealed – all was not as it first appeared. U'larr-designed bio-scanners detected what most traditional sensors likely would not – an inhabitable environment. However, even with her advanced technology, one area defied all attempts to penetrate.

She sent a signal to the other ship for the first time since their journey began.

"Bae, instruct the Shozen to offline defenses and shields. Energy reserves to weapons and weapons shielding is to be completely disengaged. Not a single item on that planet is to remain concealed. I am to have full access to their databanks. If my conditions are not met, I leave," she demanded harshly.

"Understood."

Within minutes, weapons were offline and shielding dropped one by one until Volu could detect not a single block. Continuously scanning for signs of ships, she edged closer to the planet, her protective phase further weakening from the increasing gravity. Weapons aimed at the single inhabited facility, she locked into geocentric orbit above it. Bae hovered some distance away. That was unacceptable. She did not trust the augmented Eshaar'ne.

"You will land near the facility," she ordered. Immediately, Bae began her planetside descent.

She scanned the underground facility Imperial ont by ont. Labs! An Etagllot facility, but she was not surprised. Bae had eluded to that fact, Volu realized in retrospect. If extreme caution was necessary before, it had become extreme-multifold.

Volu pressed on, searching for what Bae had promised. There, in the largest lab, what she sought. Confirmation! She was both elated and livid.

Taking time and using every ability in her arsenal to unearth threats, Volu detected defensive weapons, handheld phase guns and cannons, psychic dampening equipment of a design she had not encountered before, and shield generators with power supplies rivaling that of many cities, but all was as expected and somewhat less. She had anticipated more weaponry. It appeared the facility relied more on hiding than defensive might.

What she had not expected was the age of the facility. From all evidence, the outpost had existed for hundreds of years. Always a Shozen installation? If so, coincidence that it laid within The Barrens? That she doubted. Was it possible the Shozen had orchestrated events so that the neutral zone between the Turzent Empire and The System Commonwealth encompassed the facility, which predated both realms? She gave that scenario high probability.

Volu paused to bring her occupants up to speed before employing highly sophisticated data mining skills into play against the vulnerable computers. What she learned was shocking, yet not. Nothing the immoral, so-called U'larr descendants and their Etagllot minions could do would shock anymore.

Suddenly, she felt the other Eshaar'ne signaling.

"Speak."

"Volu, I know you despise me and why. Right now, though, we should put that aside and work together for the sake of this galaxy."

"Your assumption that we should work together is premature. Is that all you wished to bother me with?"

"No. With shields and weapons offline, we are completely vulnerable to discovery by the Eilu. Are you done?" The reply was cool.

The Eshaar'ne briefly toyed with saying no just to prolong the Shozen's discomfort, but she had learned all she could. Attracting Dark Ones was not in anyone's best interest. "Yes. I will land beyond the facility. They may raise scan blocking and camouflage shields only. Psy-damps, weapons, and weapons shields are to remain disengaged. My occupants will make their own way inside and will be armed. If I detect weapons upon any person other than them, I will eliminate the threat instantly."

"Understood."

"And I and only I will decide when to tell my Other about what the Shozen have. Is that also clearly understood?"

"Clearly."

With the Shozen's compliance, Volu slowly descended through the thin but fully life-supporting atmosphere. Ekkamm was a typical mix of land mass and water, arid and green regions, flatlands and mountains. The facility plunged deeply into a low-lying mountain and was a fortress. She settled on a rise not far from the massive door that marked its main entrance – large enough to accommodate shuttles and small spacefaring vessels, such as an Eshaar'ne. Surprisingly, she found only one other exit – a small door that led to a walled garden…a curious feature given the nature of the facility.

The Eshaar'ne shuddered internally. They were approaching the point of no return.

###

Warren and his shipmates gathered in the bay. Weapons were distributed, as were handheld scanners. Warren's PI would act as a secondary link to Volu should the Others' mental connection be lost.

"Are you certain you want to stay here?" he asked the Alcab.

Gatebi pushed the thick bangs back from her face. Everyone knew she hated how her thick orange mane looked when it got too long, and it was getting longer by the week. "Yes. Someone should stay with Volu and I am the logical choice. Flint has been training, Ettwanae is far stronger than me, and you…well, you've been fighting most of your life. I'm ill prepared for what we might face and would be a liability. No, I'm staying."

"Logical, as always," Warren complimented. "Volu, I think she would be best utilized on the bridge and working in tandem with you. Gatebi, you'll serve as our comm contact while Ettwanae and Volu stay in touch telepathically."

"A sound plan, Warren," the ship agreed.

"And remember our mission – the location of Etxan'Ir. Anything else is bonus, but not the goal. Clear?" Affirmative gestures all around. "I don't plan to dally any longer than it takes to get that information. Their offer to lead us to Etxan'Ir is a backup only. I want those coordinates first and foremost."

"What worries me is what they want of _us_," the Eshaaru voiced what everyone was thinking.

The air stiffened as Volu responded. "Our safety from the Dark Ones is what Bae states, and nothing more."

"I find that hard to swallow – anyone else with me?" Flint asked as he scanned faces.

"Yes. There's something they want from us. I'd bet half my wealth on that," Warren voiced with confidence, as he nestled the scanner into a pocket. A weapon in hand was much more reassuring. "I don't think we've gotten the whole story."

"Agreed, Warren. I sense Bae has not revealed all she knows."

He checked the power level of the phase gun. "As you mentioned earlier – the story is a little too impersonal…sanitized." Warren's thinking wandered back to the discussion with Gtar-Cro and how the Shozen sanitized the memories of their lower level minions and briefly wondered if the same had been done to Bae.

Warren shook his head all over again at what Bae had revealed – the vast Etagllot organization was a tool of the Shozen and the Shozen were actually the U'larr. Although faint echoes of their former god-like selves, they were descendants nonetheless…or so went the claim.

"And we're about to enter both an Etagllot facility and a Shozen stronghold. I don't think I need to tell you extreme caution and vigilance is required."

Ettwanae and Flint shook their heads vigorously.

"Ya don't, War. That's clear to the extreme in my head. Now if I can just convince my body go into that hellhole."

"I freely admit to being scared, Warren," Ettwanae offered quietly, her strained voice and quivering wing tips echoed her apprehension.

"If it helps, Twae, I am, too." The teen gave his friend's forearm a quick squeeze.

"That makes three of us, but we need to control the fear and keep our heads." He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to steady his own twitching nerves. "Looks like we're as ready as we can be to enter the dragon's lair. Volu, if you'd open the hatch…"

"Hope this dragon don't breathe fire," the teen offered as the bay door dilated wide.

###

Phai insisted on being holo-witness as the arrival unfolded. The string of demands from the Eshaar'ne Volu set the Elder's mouth into a tight line, but she ordered Etagllot security to acquiesce on every count, placing the facility in grave danger of detection. With an enemy as powerful as the Eilu, one had to assume they had eyes everywhere. The powerful, white-haired woman relaxed only partially after scanner and shields were back online and the fortress entrance once again masked as solid mountainside. Enemy forces could still be lurking undetected.

###

The trio flew to the main entrance of the subterranean facility; Ettwanae carrying Flint and Warren keeping a tight grip on his phase gun and sharp eyes scanning for danger. As they landed several yards away, a soft clunk of mechanism announced visitors were expected.

"Hey, guys?" Flint exclaimed looking nervously up and sideways as the massively large and thick hangar-like portal glided aside almost silently. "Why do I feel like the gates ta hell are openin' for us?"

Warren and Ettwanae traded worried looks, but remained silent. He glanced backward to where Volu rested on a knoll. The Eshaar'ne was phased as much as Ekkamm's gravity field allowed and thus invisible to the eye and shielded from all but the most advanced scanners.

Separating was a calculated risk. Volu had wanted everyone to go inside together where she could defend them, but Warren argued against it. By remaining outside, Volu could make a run for it and signal Ztar for assistance if the Shozen betrayed them. In the end, Volu conceded the logic. Despite her distrust of the Turzent ruler, the one thing she did believe was the man would do anything to protect Warren. By default, Ettwanae would be included in any rescue effort. They had agreed that loss of communication would trigger Volu's rapid departure and immediate SOS to the Emperor.

Bae hovered off to side at a distance. She was identical to Volu. Eshaar'ne reminded Warren of an overgrown Manta Ray right down to the whip-like tail. The main difference was the bulbous mid-section housing the living quarters and storage bays. They also lacked the pincher-like appendages on their head.

Suddenly, the tail rose up from behind Bae like a scorpion's, the oval disk attached to the tip weaving slightly side to side. Warren knew the disk was the main sensor array. Was the creature scanning them closely or something else?

"Earth to Warren." Flint's verbal nudge ended wonderings. "Door's open."

The threesome peered down a long, softly illuminated tunnel. Brighter light shone at the end, and Warren could see people walking around in what looked like a hangar area. One shuttle was visible as well as part of what looked to be a larger cargo transport.

Warren touched his PI. "Gatebi, can you hear me?"

"Clearly."

"Volu, our hosts know to keep this channel free of interference?"

"I have warned them."

Warren smiled slightly at the wording of the Eshaar'ne's reply. He could imagine what a tough negotiator she had been in laying out the terms of their visit. Warren learned early on that you don't mess with Volu.

"Then," he began, checking his weapon again, "let's go."

As they entered the tunnel, sounds began to float to them – mechanical, metallic, a few voices, and the gentle hum of ventilation. Many yards in, Ettwanae tugged on his sleeve.

"Volu says Bae is heading in behind us, but will keep her distance."

He nodded acknowledgement. That wasn't unexpected as the other Eshaar'ne had permission to follow. Warren remained uncertain of the wisdom of allowing it, but he understood the logic – if Volu needed to make a run for it, she'd had a head start against the hangared Eshaar'ne.

As they passed the halfway point, light from the outside was eclipsed, followed by a subtle shift in the air pressure detected by hypersensitive wing nerves. Warren turned. Bae's form filled the end of the tunnel. To fit, she had curled the pectoral fins upward. He hadn't known Eshaar'ne could do that.

Facing forward once again, he continued down the tunnel as Bae held back. Another change in air pressure signaled the hangar door was closing. As soon as it was sealed, Warren raised eyebrows at Ettwanae.

"I'm still in contact with Volu."

A quick check with Gatebi confirmed their comms likewise worked. Glancing at Flint, Warren could see tension in the teen's features.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Flint shot a quick glance backward, then to Warren. "I'd feel a helluva lot better with that door open."

"Then we'll demand they-"

The teen cut him off. "No, it's fine. Don't want to do nothin' to attract the Dark Ones, ya know?"

Ettwanae drew closer. "He's right, Warren. Having the door open may be enough for them to detect this facility."

A minute later, they emerged into the hangar, and the relatively low ceiling of the tunnel gave way to almost dizzying heights of the bay.

Flint looked around, his jaw slack. "God, that has to be 15 stories up!"

Warren wasn't so much interested in the hangar's impressive size as he was wondering where the greeting party was. "I find it odd there's no one here to meet us."

Ettwanae looked around as well. "It is strange."

"Guests…" a feminine voice announced from behind, causing the trio to jump. "If you allow me to pass, I will land, and my occupant will escort you."

It was Bae.

When Flint, Warren, and Ettwanae stepped aside, the Eshaar'ne glided silently by and chose a spot to settle. Her bay door dilated open to reveal a single cloaked figure. A hood shadowed most of the face, leaving only a hint of features discernable. Ettwanae's hand immediately gripped Warren's with bruising force.

"It's him!" Her voice was almost unrecognizable.

They had known the unnamed kidnapper was Bae's occupant, but seeing him sent an emotional shockwave through the teen and Eshaaru.

"Welcome to Ekkamm," the man greeted as he stepped onto the hangar floor, but did not approach. Was he giving them time to settle emotionally? "We have never been properly introduced. My name is Den-neer. You have nothing to fear from us."

Ettwanae's trembling telegraphed. Flint was pale as a ghost. Preparing mentally to face your nemesis was one thing; reality was quite another matter.

Flint jerked his phase gun up to take double-handed aim. The Shozen never flinched. "Bastard! I should blast ya right here!"

Warren placed a gentle hand on teen's slightly shaking the arm. "Easy, Flint. That won't get us anything."

Fiery eyes snapped quickly to Warren, then back to the target. "Except payback! You know what this asshole did."

"Let's get what we want first. Don't risk the mission," Warren reminded calmly.

Ettwanae, her grip on Warren not loosening, leaned toward the teen. "He's right, Flint. Mission first, revenge later," she whispered.

For a moment, Flint wasn't buying it, but then the weapon lowered. "Okay – focus on the mission…for now. But I'm killing that son of a bitch later," he vowed.

Warren wanted to tell Flint once you've gone the way of killing, there's no turning back; no ridding yourself of the bloodstains. That little talk would have to wait. Nailing the cloaked menace with hard eyes, he retook control of the situation.

"As you have seen, you are not exactly a welcomed sight. Perhaps someone else is better suited to act as escort," Warren suggested frostily to the unmoving figure.

Icy blue eyes held Warren's azure glare. "Those are the orders. You will not be allowed to wander unaccompanied. Your choice – me or leave."

Warren felt his companions' eyes on him as well, waiting for their mission leader's decision. "Proceed."

Without another word, the man whirled away from them, the long, midnight blue cloak swirling, and headed toward a large doorway at one end of the hangar that obviously led deeper into the mountain fortress.

Warren paced their group at a good speed, but not hurried. He wanted time to take in their surroundings in the event a hasty retreat was required. That apparently did not sit well with their guide as impatience radiated from the man as he waited at the entrance.

Warren brought them to a halt several feet from Den-neer. "Who is giving the orders here?"

"For your visit, the Elder of Elders herself – Phai. I am to bring you to her."

"What's an Elder of Elders?"

"The pinnacle of Shozen leadership in this Trient." Den-neer cocked his head as if amused. "You have come for information and if you follow me, you will receive it. Standing here gains you…," the cloaked head shook once, emphasized with an unturned hand. "nothing but delay."

Den-neer's feigned ruefulness grated Warren. "Then lead the way to this Phai," he commanded in a terse tenor that was far from insincere. "And if any doors close behind us…" Warren sighed deeply and slowly shook his head to mirror Den-neer's attitude. "Sadly, you'll be the first to pay the consequences." He served his warning with equally contrived remorse and a contradicting wiggle of the phase gun.

Without so much as a raised eyebrow, their guide proceeded down the left corridor. Bright lights revealed polished rock on all sides, its soft gleam highlighting veins of mineral deposits, some of which sparkled as they passed by. The smooth surfaces were occasionally broken by closed doors that were craved from the walls within they rested, veining and rock patterns uninterrupted. The look was seamless. Devoid of adornment or any softening touches, the aesthetics were cold and sterile.

"Stay back," he quietly told Flint and Ettwanae, then without waiting for acknowledgement or protest, he quickened his steps to fall along side Den-neer.

"Care to share the real reason we've been led here?" When Warren had asked the same of Volu, she was oddly evasive on the finer points.

Den-neer reached up and dropped the cloak hood. To Warren's Earth perspective, the face seemed a patchwork of contrasting features. Jet-black hair, ice-blue eyes, rusty brown skin, delicate-looking bone structure forming the triangular head, a prominent nose, thin lips, and no obvious ears. Warren tried to place the species, but could not.

"As Bae informed your Eshaar'ne, you are a Dark Ones target. Ekkamm offers you the best chance of eluding their hunting parties. And you wish to know the location of Etxan'Ir. Elder Phai alone is authorized to share the information."

Same answer as Volu gave. "What if we had decided not to follow you?"

"Then in your Eshaar'ne's weakened condition, Dark Ones would have been upon her like a keekwaii swarm, and you would have perished."

"Why do I get the feeling you and the Shozen wouldn't have allowed that to happen? Seems like an amazing coincidence that you were at Ita exactly when needed."

"You are partially correct. We would have _attempted_ to protect you, but there is only so much a single Eshaar'ne, even an augmented one, can do against many Dark Ones. Assuming, of course, we could have located you."

He shot the alien an accusatory glare. "You found Ettwanae and kidnapped her. You found me on Earth and nearly did likewise. You were at Ita. That's a damn good track record of tracing your targets. Better than the Dark Ones, it seems."

Den-neer spared him a sideways glance. "It's meaningless to test me, Warren Worthington nee Archangel. You are the target of an ancient and powerful enemy. That truth is undeniable."

"We'll see how much of your truth I end up buying. Your attempt to kidnap me from Earth makes you a _personal_ enemy. For some reason, I have trouble believing kidnappers speak truthfully."

Den-neer laughed unexpectedly, though it was a quiet, private laugh meant for just them. "Then you are more narrow-minded than I would have believed given your background. Actions you perceive as abhorrent can be the reverse from a broader vantage point. Limiting yourself to only what you deem moral behavior is a contradiction for one such as you."

Warren riled, but then the last statement piqued his curiosity enough to offset the instant irritation. "Explain what you mean by one such as me?"

Den-neer turned his head, and the pointy-tooth grin told Warren that he was likely not going to learn more.

"Phai has your answers. I am but a lowly escort."

Warren snorted. "Hardly that."

"Hmmm, true most days." They were within steps of a pair of impressively large doors. "But today, an escort. I received quite the stern reprimand for bringing you here." The dark chuckle that followed made the hairs on the back of Warren's neck stand on end.

"Looking for sympathy?"

"My roundabout way of warning that Phai is not a happy Elder. She may be…terse. But she has grudgingly accepted that having you here is safer than having you wandering out there." The man raised his chin upward.

Warren figured he had time for one more question – one to perhaps satisfy his curiosity. "I've read about the most of the known species, but I cannot place you. May I ask your race?"

Echoes of footsteps ended as they came to a stop at end of the corridor and the large, double-doors began to move silently aside. It was then that Warren realized no footfalls had come from Den-neer.

"Oh, I'm a little of this and a bit of that," he answered smoothly, stepping aside to allow the threesome to pass.

The slowly parting entry gradually revealed a smaller than expected room given the grandiose entrance. It appeared to be an austere office with desk and chair, table and several seats, but little else. Not until the doors were nearly fully retracted did the room's occupant become visible standing to one side.

A stunning woman he presumed was Phai stood a good two inches taller than Warren. She wore an unadorned, ankle-length dress in the palest of blues. Slinky material clung tightly without being sleazy in any way to gracefully fall away from her body at the hips. White, softly iridescent skin covered a lithe and fully Humanesque form. The hands clearly had six long fingers and a thumb. Pure white hair fell to the knees like a veil with blue-tinged shadings. Her face was delicate and again, very Human in structure with two eyes, a nose, and mouth. But what captured attention most were the eyes that stood out in sharp contrast against the pale skin – intensely blue orbs that were nearly identical to his and Ettwanae's. But where Ettwanae's eyes were warm and welcoming, Phai's were cold and calculating.

"Leave us, Den-neer," the woman ordered in a flat tone, and the cloaked man melted away.

Warren and company hesitated outside the threshold, which seemed to irritate the Shozen, and she firmly waved to enter.

"Come, I do not harm those I protect." It was a command. Then she swirled and headed deeper within the office. "Your guns won't work here," she informed without even looking back at them.

Flint and Ettwanae glanced to each other and then Warren in surprise. That was a concern. He touched a finger to his temple and Ettwanae nodded to confirm she was still in contact with Volu. Flint activated the PI and Gatebi's reassuring voice came through.

"Disabling our weapons is a breach of our terms, Phai."

She swung back around. "I don't believe it is. Your Eshaar'ne was clear about you being allowed to carry weapons. She did not say they needed to be functional."

Touché!

"You're playing games already."

"No, I'm demonstrating that you are ill-equipped for the game in which you are naïve participants. A potentially deadly mistake. Given your background, I expected better."

Warren cringed internally. She was right. While Volu negotiated the terms, he was leader and should have been more thorough in reviewing their conditions.

Then Phai gestured sharply. "Are you coming in or staying in the hall? Despite what Den-neer likely told you, my anger with him does not translate to you. Actually, his decision was logical given the circumstances."

Warren stepped inside the room. Flint and Ettwanae quickly followed very close at his heels.

"We are here for one thing, Phai, and then we will leave."

"_One_ thing?" The woman's slight smile hinted of some warmth. "Ah, yes. Well then, I believe you will be pleased."

Suddenly, Phai's eyes looked off into the distance, and she seemed to be acknowledging to someone not in the room. Telepathy? Then Warren jerked. He scrutinized with eyes that made a hawk seem nearsighted.

"Where are you exactly?"

Two heads jerked toward him in surprise.

Phai's smile grew wider. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize. The holo projection is quite convincing, is it not?" She seemed impressed with their own technological prowess. "I am on the world I've adopted as my home. It lies within The Systems Commonwealth."

"The Commonwealth?"

"Yes, Lanic Reilly."

The teen looked stunned. "You- you know my name?"

"Of course. Anyone who travels with an Esha'Aru is known to us. You and Gatebi Eudara are a rarity, Lanic. Or do you prefer Flint?"

"F-Flint is good," the obviously shaken teen stuttered.

"Very well. Flint, you and Gatebi are the first such fellow travelers to our knowledge." She turned to Ettwanae. "No other Esha'Aru would take in another species as you have. You are unusual, but likely because you were raised Sat'reyan. They always have been a welcoming and accepting people."

All color drained from Ettwanae's face. "But…" One word was all she could get out.

"Come and sit, please. We have much to discuss," Phai offered with a graceful sweep of a hand toward the table and chairs. The mood of the room had changed from begrudging acceptance to welcome. "Yes, I am becoming to believe my Den-neer's decision was the right one after all. The time for secrets has passed, and there is still much you do not know."

Warren wondered how much more there was to the fantastical story of the galaxy at risk of falling into eternal darkness. Before anyone sat, he wanted to clarify a point.

"Bae said someone would take us to Etxan'Ir. Is that going to happen?" he demanded.

"It will."

"We want the coordinates instead," he pressed.

Phai tilted her head and locked intensely blue eyes to his. "That was not part of the agreement."

"We changed our minds."

The woman sighed and then eased back to perch on something. A bit of desktop edge joined her holographic self. "Having those coordinates gains you little without the ability to gain access. As you are, the Sentinel will not allow you that."

"Because we're not soulbound?" Ettwanae jumped in.

"In part. Please…" Phai gestured toward the table again. "Sit. I have much to share before you fully understand that your demand isn't as simple as you believe."

Warren hesitated; therefore, Flint and Ettwanae did likewise.

Phai tried again. "You've come this far, why waver now? I'm offering you a chance to understand what few other beings in the galaxy know. That knowledge will raise you from naïve pawns and tools to game masters." At the raised eyebrows and opened mouths, Phai continued. "That is what you've felt like, isn't it? Tider told you there's a game afoot. What he doesn't know is the prize for winning or losing that game. You have already learned more at Ita than he or anyone else even imagine. Why not hear the rest? Why not come away with far more than just Etxan'Ir's location…more than you can imagine even with your newfound knowledge?"

Warren looked to his shipmates. "She's offering bonus stuff, not what we came for. How do you feel about that?" he questioned quietly.

Ettwanae's expression already gave him the answer. "I want to know, Warren. She's right – we've come this far. I'm still in contact with Volu. Flint?" The teen checked, Gatebi acknowledged and gave the all-clear on suspicious activity. "We may not get the chance again. We should see if we can find out if they are lying about the Dark Coming."

Flint nodded. "I'm with Twae, as much as I want outta here. This place feels like a tomb, but I wanna know if we're all heading to oblivion." The green eyes darkened. "If we are, I might want ta talk to Mom before, ya know?"

Warren reassuringly gripped the teen's shoulder. "Then we have consensus." He dropped his hand. "We listen, but we won't let them off the hook for Etxan'Ir." Two heads nodded in approval. He turned back to the Shozen female. "We accept your offer, but you _will_ give us the coordinates for Etxan'Ir."

The Shozen smiled. "Agreed, although after you hear what I have to say, I believe you will wish to postpone travel for a while."

###

_See you mid February!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Back from an absolutely fabulous vacation in California wine country (Sonoma Valley region) – superb food, friendly people, beautiful scenery, and of course, incredible wine. While a tad chilly, I highly recommend going off-season as we did. The absence of crowds is a definite plus._

_Without further adieu, let's dive into C11. _

###

"These feelings haunt me, Sukja."

Emperor Ztar and his imperial aide sat on a bench at the far end of the reflecting pool. Even the liquid image of the palace undulating on gently moving water failed to evoke serenity in the Turzent's troubled mind. It was nearing time for the mid-day meal. Morning meetings and tasks were complete. The empress-to-be was off-planet answering diplomacy's call.

"Perhaps they are rooted in separation from Jharda," Sukja offered as a possibility. The Turzent looked tense…no, more than that – he looked apprehensive. "Fear that she or the baby may come to harm?"

Ztar's brow furrowed. "No, I don't think so – nothing quite so…personal." An exasperated sigh escaped. "This ability, if that what I'm experiencing, frustrates me. The feelings aren't connected to anything I can identify – like a cruel game of Seeker."

Sukja nodded. He knew of the ancient childhood game many Turzent youngsters still played. Everyone hides except one, who is the Seeker. The last child found by the Seeker is the winner. "Premonitions can be vague I'm told."

"If that's what this is, yes. I don't even know _that_ with certainty. Could be a combination of pending fatherhood, the wedding, erratic behavior within the Commonwealth and uncertainty as to what that bodes, and Gtar-Cro's findings on the unidentified presence in our realm, along with the realization that I don't control our Empire as I did before the new government."

As Ztar's aide, Sukja understood the last point all too well. Enough time had passed since those put into key positions by the transition had come into their own and were managing the empire without much day-to-day guidance. It was both a point of pride for the ruler and a difficult letting go…classic double-edged sword.

"What can I do, my Emperor?"

Ztar turned to fully face Sukja, and smiled. "As you've always done – listen and provide wise counsel."

He returned the smile. "As any good aide would do."

"No, Sukja – as the good friend that you are always does. You are so much more than an aide, don't you understand that yet?"

The warmth spread through Sukja's chest. That hadn't always been the case, but over the course of two decades, an impersonal working relationship had evolved into deep friendship.

"I do and the sentiment flows both ways."

The Turzent's smile broadened. "Good! Now, let's see if you and I can decipher anything of this premonition."

###

The trio settled at the table, while Phai's holo-image remained perched on the edge of a desk on an undisclosed planet. Tension continued to run high. Warren made certain his comm was open to Gatebi and Volu so they could hear what Phai had to say and to monitor the situation.

"Bae told you general information. I won't repeat in detail, but will reemphasize the key points. Before that, though, I will go back in time – to the very beginning of our universe…information told to the U'larr by our goddess herself." The lighting suddenly dimmed dramatically. "Don't be alarmed," came Phai's clear voice through the soft darkness. "An indulgence for effect – it is not often I am able to share the origins of all we know and the story of my people."

Phai's softly glowing form stood. "The eternal being called Norzra'tir is darkness and his presence filled all dimensions of physical existence for a very long time. Norzra'tir eventually grew lonely and desired a companion. He begot Ozshi'wanae, but things did not go as planned. His creation had a will of her own. Much to his displeasure, she chose opposite – light. He demanded she be as him, but she refused. Angered at her rebellious nature, he exiled Ozshi'wanae to one of the endless dimensions of existence. To contain her, Norzra'tir erected a barrier around that dimension that Ozshi'wanae cannot not cross unless she turns away from the light and embraces dark. She has refused."

"Isolated, the young goddess had to learn on her own. Alone within her dimensional prison, she tested and practiced her innate powers of creation. Without a guiding hand, she met with many failures, until finally, in one glorious explosion of matter…" a brilliant flash of light filled the room, causing the trio to jump and shield their eyes. "…she succeeded. Our universe was born."

Blinking against the after-images, Warren and company watched the hologram of an expanding universe fill the room. The image slowed and then halted.

"Some 13 billion years later, this is her creation today." Then the image zoomed in to focus on a single spiral of stars. "This is our home – the Awn'Va Galaxy. Roughly 200 billion stars. The U'larr were Ozshi'wanae's first sentient creation within our galaxy and were cherished by her. She called them the Chosen Ones. She proclaimed Awn'Va as their domain, and at the height of their civilization, the species had traversed and settled its span."

As Phai eased toward the center of the room; three pairs of mesmerized eyes followed. Warren wasn't sure how the story jived with his personal beliefs of creation, but the version fascinated nonetheless. The holographic galaxy zoomed further in toward the center of the galaxy Warren knew as the Milky Way. Within that center was nothing – no light, no stars. But something dark lurked…

"Within our sphere of existence, light is life. You extinguish light and life ceases." Phai gestured to the dark center. "A supermassive black hole exists at the galactic core of most galaxies, ours included."

"Why?" Flint's outburst startled everyone at the table. The soft illumination of starlight revealed an instant look of embarrassment. "Sorry," he apologized in a near whisper.

Holo stars interplayed with Phai's own image and seemed to become part of her. The result was a disconcerting image that part of the galaxy resided within the woman.

"Do not apologize. You are here to learn. Black holes are not only a result of physics, but that Ozshi'wanae was created by Norzra'tir. She is of him. Some things even gods cannot overcome. All Ozshi'wanae creates in light connects back to light's opposite – back to Norzra'tir and darkness."

"Like yin yang," Warren offered, not sure if Phai would understand the reference.

"Or Byt and Tyb," Ettwanae piped in.

"If used to describe two forces that are interconnected and interdependent yet opposites, then the references are valid. While only Ozshi'wanae's choice to abandon light and followed her creator will drop the dimensional barrier fully between them, Norzra'tir can gain access to our sphere through supermassive black holes – his only connection to her. That is where The Dark Coming begins. By spewing anti-matter in massive amounts into one of Ozshi'wanae's favored creations, we believe he hopes to punish her and prove that darkness is more powerful than light. He has tried many times, but Ozshi'wanae and the U'larr together were able to block the attempts."

Warren was confused. "But I thought Ozshi'wanae lives in a different dimension than we do." He looked to Ettwanae. "Isn't that what you told me – The Source, what comes from Ozshi'wanae is elsewhere?" The Eshaaru nodded. He turned back to Phai. "You're saying she's in _this_ dimension?"

"Ettwanae spoke correctly. My apologies for the confusion. In a vain attempt to shield her creations from Norzra'tir, Ozshi'wanae created new planes of existence within her own. Obviously, the safeguard does not fully protect."

Warren frowned. Things were getting complicated. "So within dimensions, there are various planes of existence?"

Phai tilted her head. "More like a single dimension with many subdimensions, including subspace. Ozshi'wanae created those subdimensions hoping to hide away what she cherished. That is our understanding, but we don't have the depth of knowledge our ancestors had, nor the open connection with Ozshi'wanae they were blessed with." Phai's voice carried regret.

Flint leaned back and crossed his arms. "So we've got the dark dude tryin' to snuff out what his rebel daughter lit up?"

The Shozen actually chuckled. "Except for the daughter point, you summed it up succinctly."

Arms uncrossed. "But you said he begodded her or somethin'. Isn't that an old word for making a kid? Like 'only begodden son' and all that Bible stuff?"

"Gods do things a little differently…she was not a daughter in the sense that you mean, but she was not his equal either. That is the extent of my knowledge on the subject. Much of the personal details about the gods were lost when our civilization collapsed and our link greatly diminished."

"Volu mentioned the U'larr and Ozshi'wanae created Nexus machines to seal the barrier between dimensions." Warren wanted them back on track.

"Yes, the three great machines reside between subdimensions. They erected and maintain a barrier that keeps him out of our dimension, but it's not permanent. To sustain it at full strength would be too great an effort. The rate of barrier decay is directly proportional to both the amount of stress it takes from the other side's onslaught and the simple passage of time. Over thousands of years, it deteriorates enough that Norzra'tir's attempts to break through begin to make impacts on this side."

"So the U'larr and Ozshi'wanae would work together to strengthen the barrier when it got to that point."

"Yes, Ettwanae. However, roughly 25, 000 years ago, my ancestors made a disastrous miscalculation. Norzra'tir disguised his attacks as weak and my people believed the barrier stronger than it truly was. They were lulled into false security. When he attacked with swift ferocity, the U'larr were unprepared and millions across the galaxy died from giving all their lifeforce to reseal the barrier that he nearly succeeded in breaching."

Phai paused, and seemed to draw a shaky breath. "You must understand, to lose so many… Our race was not a populace one. Being nearly immortal carries the price of low fertility. The First Extinction, as archeologists call it today, was devastating, but our people survived and the seal strengthened. However, it not as strong as it should have been. With so few U'larr left, they needed time to recover and repopulate, but that was not to be."

"A mere 10,000 years later, Norzra'tir struck again. While the barrier held, nearly all the remaining U'larr, and many Esha'Aru, died in the effort reinforce it. The few surviving U'larr were scattered widely across Awn'Va. Many found themselves the sole survivor on their planet. Our grand civilization collapsed. Survivors discovered that so much of their lifeforce had been drained, the unthinkable had happened – the semi-corporeal U'larr had become permanently corporeal. As a result, they began to age."

Warren leaned onto the table. "So they became fully mortal?"

"Yes, although we are still a long-lived people compared to the young races. Much of their technology no longer recognized them – they were stranded where they were."

"You said many of my people died, too. What happened to those who didn't? Why is there a gap in our people's history after the Dark Coming? Or is the problem only with my amulet's memory nodes?"

"And why is Etxan'Ir also a library?" Gatebi's voice echoed through the room via comm. "What about the legends of other ancient races? Did they exist? And why not just tap into Source to strengthen the barrier?"

Phai smirked at the rapid-fire questions. "Very astute questions, Gatebi Eudara. Much history has been lost, but from what we've pieced together, the libraries were created as a storehouse of not only U'larr knowledge, but from the evolving races. We believe the U'larr understood some races would not survive for various reasons, and U'larr law prohibited direct intervention of self-destructive behaviors in the young species. As such, they decided to gather and protect what they could of evolving cultures and store it safely within inter-dimensional space. Utilizing the Nexus machines for a second purpose was logical and efficient."

The white-skinned Shozen slowly paced. "Other ancient races…there we can only assume that the legends are either in error or mistakenly refer to the early great races in other galaxies, such as the Shi'ar. And Source? Excellent question. Source and lifeforce – Aru – are nearly the same with one major exception. Source is energy with the _potential_ for life. Aru is Source that has begotten life. While simple Source is powerful, it is missing the realization of life. It cannot shield us from the Dark Coming. Only Aru can."

"I'd love to hear the scientific explanation for that."

Warren could hear the wheels turning in Gatebi's very bright mind all the way into the mountain fortress.

"Perhaps you and I could spend time together discussing the topic," the Elder offered.

"What of my questions?" Ettwanae jumped in with impatience, and then looked slightly embarrassed.

Phai stopped thoughtful wandering of the star-filled room, and cocked her head. "Your race's name has suffered from thousands of years of separation from the Creators. Your true name is Esha'Aru. A subtle difference, but still a difference. Instead of pronouncing it Esh-aar-u, it is Esh-a Aa-ru. Do you know what it means?" The white woman asked with sudden tenderness.

Ettwanae looked uncertain. "I- I was told Caretaker of Lifeforce."

The smile that followed was genuinely warm. "You were told correctly. At least that survived. Notice my eyes? They are as almost certainly yours. I chose Zchezuan form for many reasons, one of them being the likelihood that they were a donor race in the making of your people. Strength in a delicate body, endurance, remarkable eyesight – all hallmarks of your race. "

Warren narrowed eyes. "You chose Zchezuan form…?" A slow shake of head and slight frown – had the woman revealed something she hadn't meant to?

"A topic for another day." Phai's sigh was deep and brimming with melancholy as she refocused on Ettwanae. "Our ancestors placed such hope in your people. You would be our knowledge gathers and great unifiers. You would be the beings the rising races would learn to regard as guiding forces and heralds. Before the next Dark Coming, the Esha'Aru were to instruct and unite all the infant races to offer up their lifeforce. But time ran out. Norzra'tir struck too soon – just 10,000 years later. The young races weren't yet capable of fully understanding what was required. Lifeforce must be given willingly – intertwined with Lifewill. But they were as yet children and would panic at the worst possible moment. And so, the U'larr yet again defended the galaxy alone…one last tim-"

Emotion cut short the last word. Phai turned away, clearly struggling to keep feelings in check. When she faced them again, the expression was stoic.

"Many of your people and their Eshaar'ne died on the terrible day, Ettwanae. Creator and Creation perished as one. The surviving Esha'Aru and Eshaar'ne were scattered and injured…so much was lost," the white-haired hair shook slowly.

"Memories?" Ettwanae ventured.

"We believe so. What's been pieced together from the few Eshaar'ne and Esha'Aru we've encountered is a knowledge gap in both species. As Bae told you, with the collapse of the U'larr civilization, the galaxy fell into a dark era. Some of us interbred with the younger races to keep a piece of our great society alive. The rest…" emotional pain swept across the white-skinned features, "we assume went the way of extinction. Five thousand years had passed before a small group was able to come together. We call that meeting The Gathering."

Warren glanced over at Ettwanae. She looked despondent.

"My people – I had hoped they simply had left or were hidden away…"

Phai approached with clear tenderness. "I am sorry, Ettwanae. I know of no stronghold of your people. That does not mean it there isn't one. It is entirely possible a colony exists somewhere."

She blinked back tears, determination to be strong radiating from her. "Maybe Etxan'Ir knows more. There's still hope." Warren gave her wrist a comforting squeeze. "Please, go on. I want to hear more."

The Elder walked back toward her desk. "With most advanced knowledge gone forever, my predecessors had to start from scratch on many fronts. Fortunately, they discovered a trove of historical information that had miraculously survived, but unfortunately, it did not contain technical data we needed. As safeguards, the U'larr designed the Nexus machines to respond only to an U'larr, but our DNA had become diluted with that of other species – we are no longer pure enough to be recognized by the Nexus or their guardian sentinels. We would be eliminated as intruders by our own machines. With scientific data locked away with the Nexus, we had only the general knowledge of what the Sentinels seek as validation for the right to enter. We've worked hard for thousands of years to create acceptable replicants so we can enter and avert the Dark Coming."

Flint snorted. "If you guys were so brilliant as to create the machines in the first place, what was the problem? Big brains should equal easy solutions!"

Long, white hair swayed gently as Phai circled the desk gracefully. "Remember, Flint, we lost nearly everything in the collapse. Our people interbred. Knowledge and intelligence eroded away in 5000 years. We had little more than the young races in the way of technology and understanding. We had historical information, so who and what survived, but not the how." Her eyes closed briefly in sadness.

Then Warren thought he found a flaw in Phai's story. "A civilization that spanned the galaxy…what happened to all your ships? Those had to have huge onboard databases. Why didn't the survivors use those?"

Phai upturned both hands in a gesture Warren wasn't sure how to read. "You think corporeally. Before the last battle, the ancients weren't truly corporeal. They had outgrown the need for space vessels long ago."

Flint's face frowned in puzzlement. "So how'd the big meetin' happen?"

"The Shozen that gathered 10,000 years ago traveled and communicated by Eshaar'ne." At Ettwanae's surprised look, Phai smiled. "Yes, Ettwanae, the records state a few stray Eshaar'ne worked with my predecessors. While I don't know specifics, I do understand if not for those Eshaar'ne, The Gathering may never have happened."

"And the galaxy would be doomed," Ettwanae concluded.

"Yes. We own a great debt to those rogues. The challenge was massive – recreate what the U'larr had perfected over millions of years. We knew _what_ must be done, but not nearly enough _how_. The young races could contribute nothing as they were still primitive. Ours was a monumental undertaking."

Ettwanae looked puzzled. "What about Eshaar'ne knowledge?"

Phai moved back to the desk and resumed her original perch. "From what we understand, that was limited. Again, we know what, but not how. The biggest technological boost my predecessors gained from the Eshaar'ne was in shipbuilding. Together, they reverse engineered the Eshaar'ne, converting pure bio-tech to bio-mechanical. It was our first major accomplishment."

"Why not just bred more Eshaar'ne?" Warren couldn't understand the need to reinvent the wheel.

"Because Eshaar'ne were nearly extinct, and the breed is not clonable by design, just like the Esha'Aru. We could not rely on breeding and needed ships and technology that could be built at will. Prior to The Gathering, we were unaware of the enemy lurking within our dimension – some of Norza'tir's followers had slipped through the partial breach during the last Dark Coming. Not until after The Gathering did we realize a campaign of genocide was underway."

"The Dark Ones."

"Yes, Ettwanae. They call themselves Eilu and are intent on stopping us and nearly have on several occasions. Each time, we suffered losses and had to regroup. Meanwhile, the younger races began growing technologically…some because of our subtle aid, the rest of their own ingenuity."

"The Dark Ones were _really_ the ones who hunted my people? Not the Shozen?"

Phai's express grew motherly. "Correct, Ettwanae. My people did not hunt your people. We sought out those we could in an attempt to preserve your race, but we discovered the Eilu had poison your people with lies and deception about who the true enemy was. Sadly, the Eilu had a 5,000-year head start while my people wallowed in disarray. In this Trient especially, the Eilu excelled at so terrorizing your kind that they committed ru'zha automatically upon capture and would not listen to our pleas, thinking them tricks and lies. In fact, over the past thousand years, we've successfully convinced only one Esha'Aru to join us – P'Tiaera."

Ettwanae's eyebrows shot up. "Mother's sister? She was soulbound?"

Phai nodded. "P'Tiaera was definitely mated, and I do believe she was your mother's sister, though she shared little about herself. Sadly, in our attempt to awaken the Nexus sentinel, she died along with several of our people. We learned hard lessons about the rules of entry in that incident." The Elder locked eyes with Ettwanae. "On behalf of my people, I apologize that we were responsible for her death. I hope Ekkamm eases that guilt."

Warren looked at Ettwanae, but her attention was fixed to Phai. Instinct told Warren there was a hidden meaning in the last statement, but before he could question what, the woman continued.

"In the other Trients, my counterparts have been more successful in convincing Esha'Aru that we are not the enemy."

"How many of my people are alive?"

Phai moved to lean against her desk once again. "A few pairs and several singles. You are not alone in the galaxy, but you are few. The Dark Ones have been quite effective in their campaign."

Eagerness and deep sadness collided on Ettwanae's face. "I want to meet them."

"If we survive the coming battle, I will do all I can to make that happen."

In Warren's estimation, Phai had seemed oddly hesitant with her reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Flint lean back and crossed arms.

"I sit here thinkin' that you guys were figurin' out how to save everyone's ass, but I want to know 'bout those bastards who kidnapped people for experiments!" Flint snapped. "Seems to me, you ain't the saints your tryin' to pass yourself off as."

The mood switched from enthralled to accusatory in an instant. Obviously, the teen hadn't been so enamored with Phai's story that he forgot whom she represented.

Warren frowned. "The Shozen and the Etagllot are the same organization. Their atrocities are yours."

"The Etagllot are a scientific tool. They are _not_ Shozen. They do not know for whom they truly work or why."

"What they do, they do in your name," he pressed.

"Yeah!" Flint barked.

Ettwanae joined in. "All those people, Phai. Taken from their homes and loved ones – how can that be okay?"

Flint's scowl said it all. "They do your dirty work so you can keep your hands clean!"

Phai's face went dark. "They did it in the name of survival of this galaxy."

"End justifies the means? How does someone justify kidnapping and what equates to torture and murder?"

The Elder righted herself and waved a hand toward the galaxy hologram. "Would you have us do anything less than whatever necessary to save all this? Trillions upon trillions of lives are at stake. Have I not made it clear the power of the enemy? What we needed to rebuild? We had to rediscover, relearn, and recreate a specific set of non-negotiable conditions in a few thousand years that took our forbearers tens of thousands to perfect!" Phai's compelling eyes drilled into Warren's. "Our civilization lay in ruin. Five thousand years of decay and near extinction left us with little of our former knowledge and technology. The few survivors lived amongst the young races, such as Humans and Alcabs. What were Human's doing then? Cultivating crops with stone and bone tools. How does one prepare to save a galaxy from that state of advancement?"

Phai paused to collect herself. "So very much critical data was gone forever. It was a miracle we held onto what we did through those first 5000 years…the Eshaar'ne that assisted us, much of our historical information, and the location and keys to the Nexus machines. Our vastly shorten lives hampered us, as did the degradation of intellect and racial memories from the interbreeding."

"I feel for ya, Phai. Mixin' genes with us low-life musta been hard!" Flint snarled.

Throwing up her hands, the Shozen was obviously frustrated. "By all that is Ozshi'wanae, I was not insulting you! It is a simple fact. Your species and all the other young races were on your way to greatness – and still are. Can't you see how precious that is? It must be _saved_, Flint. Humans and Alcabs, Turzent and Ozjaerian, and the thousands of others species deserve to exist! It is what we've been fighting for. We're doing the best we can within limited time."

The last sentence sounded almost defeated. Or perhaps exhausted. The room grew heavy as everyone considered what had been said. Warren watched the Shozen as she returned to leaned against her desk on some far distant world. She rubbed a temple as a frown marred the perfect features. She was quite beautiful – stunning, in fact. But she also had a coldness and that 'weight of the world on the shoulders' look about her.

Warren knew the feeling in a far smaller way. He'd felt that same weight when Ztar stole him from Earth and forced his submission to protect his home. It had nearly crushed him. The constant fear that one misstep, one act of selfishness, and all he knew would be destroyed and lives forfeited had taken a very heavy toll. Examining her closely, the alabaster-skinned woman carried the marks of such a toll…it was subtle, but there if you cared to see.

"Ten thousand years sounds like a hell of a long time to me!" The teen's sudden outburst startled everyone, but wasn't as fiery as earlier.

Phai's hand dropped to her side as she studied the Awn'Va Galaxy hologram still floating in the air. "Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million years – those are nothing to the immortal, Flint. Norzra'tir has no concept of time as he lives outside of it. Ten thousand years is but a moment to him. That aside, though, I agree with you…10,000 years is a long time. But as I said, the Eilu have nearly toppled us several times and those before me had to restart our efforts." Zchezuan blue eyes locked onto Human green. "I hate what we've had to do and had to become out of desperation. Abandoning your morals and hardened yourself to the suffering you must cause for the greater good is not an easy thing." Her voice sounded distance and remorseful. "The U'larr were always life seekers, not destroyers. My ancestors seeded many worlds long ago in hopes that sentient life would evolve all around them. Ozshi'wanae's light and desire to create burned brightly in our people, and we wished to emulate her. Most of the beings in this galaxy are children of the U'larr. What manner of parent would wish to harm their offspring? Perhaps that is why my predecessors created the Etagllot – to distance themselves from the pain of what had to be done."

"And what exactly had to be done?" Warren desired specifics now that generalities were dispensed.

"To recreate the U'larr and the Esha'Aru. To unite as many species as we could under single rulers."

"But _you're_ U'larr, right?" Flint's expression reflected confusion.

Phai finally turned to face the group. "Remember what I said – we are not U'larr _enough_. The U'larr were partially corporeal – mostly energy housed in a barely physical body. The Nexus machines will not allow anyone else to operate them – only an U'larr. We need to recreate that – what we call transformative ability. It proved impossible through our knowledge of genetics and in retrospect, much time was wasted attempting to do so. Only after many failures did we realize it was not a DNA-based ability, but metaphysical. A new form of technology was required. Thankfully for all of us, I received word just recently that Trient'Ut perfected bionites that replicate the ability."

Warren jerked. "As in nannites?"

Phai nodded. "Yes. As in the type of nannite you carry. That is why we needed you on Ymoz. The nannites' ability to transform you physically back and forth between two forms was what we needed to understand. While the data collected did not help our teams here, Trient'Ut realized something the scientists here did not and it was one of the keys to their success." She offered him a smile. "I apologize for what you had to go through, but know without that, we may not have succeeded."

Warren remembered the nudges of instinct he'd felt back then. "And our miraculous escape?"

A warm smile moved across her face for a moment. "Miraculous, indeed. Almost seems as if there was divine intervention, does it not?"

Confirmation! "You allowed it."

"We put the tools in place and trusted Ztar and you would use them. The scientists had learned all they were going to. Reawakening of the nannites was not in anyone's best interest."

Warren let it settle that perhaps, just perhaps, Apocalypse's handiwork was a key to the survival of the entire galaxy. Assuming the whole story wasn't some convoluted sham. Instinct once again rose up and said Phai was being truthful. Then something else occurred to him.

"Why didn't you contact other advanced races for help, like the Shi'ar? They've been around for a very long time."

"True, they are an ancient and advanced species, but not until more recently was the permanent gateway between their realm and our galaxy established – after the collapse of U'larr civilization." Phai crossed her arms and sighed. "Truthfully, Warren, we do not trust the Shi'ar. They are not allies. We still claim this as U'larr space and do not wish to invite them in any farther than they had already intruded."

"Why not?"

"Strong philosophical differences. They evolved into a warrior race with a lust for conquest. The U'larr were peaceful and believed in freewill. As long as Awn'Va belonged to the U'larr, the Shi'ar stayed away."

"So your god is theirs, too?"

"Yes and no, Flint. They long ago turned their back to her and created their own gods."

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated. Warren's thoughts turned to Gatebi and Volu. How were they reacting to all that was being revealed? Flint broke the lull.

"What about me and Gabby? What did the Etagllot want with us?"

"I'm sorry, Flint, but without digging deeply into Etagllot records, I cannot tell you what they saw in you or your friend. My guess would be you both carry DNA anomalies that fit a particular research criterion. They were working on numerous projects that tackled the overall problems from many angles."

"This all seems so complex and confusing. I don't think I'm following exactly what needs to be done to stop the Dark Coming," Ettwanae admitted.

Phai's demeanor became almost excited as she stood and walked toward the center of the room. "Yes, I'm sorry. From your perspective, it must seem that way. Here, let me show you." She then paused and turned toward Ettwanae. "First, I want to thank you, Ettwanae."

The Esha'Aru gave Phai a perplexed look. "For what?"

"For allowing me to explain. You are only the second Esh'Aru to listen and give me the chance. Aside from P'Tiaera, all the others committed ru'zha without allowing us the opportunity."

"But if you told them about the Dark Ones…I don't understand why they wouldn't."

"You and I will speak privately later after-" Phai cut herself off abruptly. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first, let's finish what we started here." Suddenly, the galaxy dissolved, the lights brightened, and a large tracker board appeared. A reshuffling of the data points and four labels appeared near the top – Project One, Project Failsafe, and Unification. Above them a single large title appeared: Project Omnipotent.

Phai pointed to the top-most word. "Omnipotent is the ultimate goal – to be able to operate the Nexus devices and reseal the dimensional barrier. The projects listed under it are the three requirements that hopefully will allow us to do so. Project One is to recreate the U'larr to the extent that the Nexus and their sentinels will recognize. The required quality is corporeal to semi-corporeal transformative ability. This is the project we needed you for, Warren – or rather your bionites."

Her eyes locked to his. Warren almost expected a brief apology, but it did not materialize. With an internal huff, he crossed arms as Phai's attention left him.

"Project Failsafe is to recreate Esha'Aru that can channel Source from Ozshi'wanae's dimension. The Sentinels will look for that characteristic, along with soulbinding and a completed amulet. The U'larr built cloning prevention into Esha'Aru genetic code as a safeguard against enemies doing likewise to gain illicit access. The first characteristic lost in cloning is Source channeling ability. Bionites again to the rescue, so to speak. After many failures, we successfully cloned Esha'Aru and now wait for the Etagllot to complete development of bionites capable of both opening a dimensional portal and channeling large amounts of Source energy. We're almost there, and pray we succeed in time."

"But you said there are Esha'Aru alive in other Trients. Why clones?"

"With a galaxy at stake, we cannot risk that three soulbound pairs will survive until then. We've almost lost you and Warren twice to the Dark Ones, Ettwanae."

Warren wrinkled his forehead. "I'm Human," he protested, but it came out sounding trifling.

With a tilt of her head, Phai gave him a curious look. "Perhaps Ettwanae and I won't be the only ones in private discussion later."

Warren could feel Ettwanae and Flint's attention on him, but he remained fixed to Phai. "So what is Project Unification?" he redirected.

"To do as it says – unify. It is far easier to rally the masses if we can do so through as few voices as possible. Why speak to a thousand different worlds through thousands leaders if we can speak to those same thousand through one? Logistically, far simpler. So our political arms work toward that goal, with the underground assistance of select Etagllot operatives. In this Trient, we have reduced thousands of worlds down to seven realms, each overseen by a Shozen Elder. I oversee The Systems Commonwealth. The Turzent Empire is another Elder, and so on."

"And this rallying of people is for giving of lifeforce to reseal the barrier?" Ettwanae questioned.

"Yes. The various leaders will instruct their peoples at the appropriate time. Lifeforce has to be given freely and in a certain manner. The three Nexus machines will gather that offered energy and direct it at the apex of the barrier – the galactic core. The Esha'Aru will power the Nexus machines with Source. Shozen Elders will control the Nexus. It is a three-way interface – all three elements must be in place for the seal to be strengthened. When the U'larr were alive, it was their general populace that sent lifeforce to the machine. Though far fewer in number than the trillions of young race members today, their individual lifeforce was far more potent."

"So without the U'larr, you need as many people as possible sending lifeforce – Aru."

"Exactly, Warren. Without most of the species joining forces simultaneously, the effort won't be enough and Norzra'tir will break through the dissolving barrier."

"Why build a machine that depends on lifeforce? That doesn't seem to make a lot of sense."

The holo display disappeared and Phai walked to the table. "Lifeforce at the individual level is a small thing. But you magnify that by trillions and it is the most powerful force known. It is…life, Warren. Even the gods are made of it. All that lives is made of it. And it is the only thing that shields us from Norzra'tir and the darkness."

"Pretty fucked up that he wants to wipe us out just ta get back at Oshi-whatever. I don't get it – unless he's nuts!" Flint's tone was sharp.

A sigh and nod spoke of similar sentiments. "Ozshi'wanae chose a different form from that of her creator – perhaps he views all she has created as blasphemous. I do not have an answer. What we do know is that he has attempted to destroy this dimension for at least a million years."

"A million years?" Ettwanae gasped in shock.

"That's a helluva long time. Why doesn't he give up?"

Phai pursed her lips. Warren still could not believe how real she looked, even right next to them. "A million years to an immortal is nothing. Time is irrelevant. The real question is, why only a million years? Our galaxy is billions old."

Warren snorted. "Maybe he's bored. Eternity is a long time."

The Shozen produced a strained chuckled. "That is as valid an explanation as any." She scanned the faces at the table. "Do you have other questions?"

Ettwanae sat straight up, her eyes narrowing. "I do. Why haven't your people done anything to protect my people from the Dark Ones?"

"We were not in a position to do so until it was nearly too late. Our efforts to reconnect with your people were met with terror and deep hatred. Committing ru'zha in lieu of being taken alive was already ingrained in your ancestors' psyche by the time we were in a position to help. Until recently, once ru'zha started, there was nothing we could do to slow the process, and we are still unable to abort it. The Eilu succeeded in driving a wedge between our peoples, Ettwanae – likely as a way to ensure we could not reunite."

"But in the other Trients your people and mine aren't such enemies?"

"We were until recently, but we finally broke through the barrier of mistrust and hate the Eilu created. Part of that was our own fault. We were desperate to rebuild Esha'Aru numbers and in the past obtained potential candidates through whatever means necessary. Sadly, our efforts to repopulate your people were met with limited success, mostly because of the built-in birth control system of soulbinding. To find and successfully relocate two potential soulbounds was a difficult task, given your propensity to take your own life rather than be captured."

Warren didn't like the implications behind the words. "Phai, what you're alluding to sounds very much like a captive breeding program," he hissed.

Phai acknowledge with a wave of her hand. "Regrettably, by whatever means… Lack of willing candidates translated to the taking of the unwilling. It only aided the Eilu's efforts to create an unbridgeable rift between us. Thankfully, that practice was abandoned before I joined the Council."

"I- I guess I can understand, but it's hard to believe my people would be so fearful as to not even listen to what your people had to say."

"Ettwanae, you grew up on Sat'rey, apart from your kind. You did not live their fear, learn to loath our name, and grow up filled with rage against the genocide. Yours is a separated perspective. That is likely the only reason you are sitting here right now. Had you been raised by your parents, you would never have come. I am more thankful than ever the T'Qilla decided to leave you with Bhenra."

Ettwanae jerked at her adoptive father's name. "Then why did you kill him?! He said it was Shozen." Then her eyes grew wide. "Dark Ones!"

Phai gestured yes. "No doubt his attackers told him they were Shozen. Our operatives only got there after you had already fled. We were too late to protect you or Bhenra. I am deeply sorry, Ettwanae. If we'd had learned sooner where your mother had hidden you…" Phai truly looked saddened.

Then the Shozen leader wandered the room, seemingly lost in thought. The trio exchanged questioning glances, wondering if they should speak. Suddenly, Phai turned to them again. "Volu and Gatebi, you heard everything clearly?" Warren's comm broadcast their affirmatives. "Does anyone have more questions?"

Warren did, but they were of a personal nature, so he held his tongue. Glancing at the other two, they shook their heads in unison.

"Then Volu, are you agreeable to me sharing that one last piece of important information?"

The silence that followed counted off many heartbeats. "You have my permission."

Phai's face revealed relief, quickly followed by anticipation. "Then, Ettwanae, I have a question for you. Would you like to see your mother?"

###

_That's our installment for today. I plan to post another chapter in a couple days. Until then, thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Greetings, readers! Many thanks to my story followers from all corners of the globe. Let's see what's happening on Ekkamm and elsewhere._

###

"You are certain nothing unusual is amiss in our Empire, General?"

Gtar-Cro was frowning, which was surprising since the man was adept at keeping emotion from his face. "Only the typical problems and hotspots. Actually, the _lack_ of serious troubles is somewhat unusual. Our realm is more peaceful than I've seen in some time. We continue to investigate the black ships, but sightings and intel are extremely rare."

Something pricked Ztar's intuitive sense at the mention of the mystery ships. "Those ships, what more have you learned?"

"So little that we would question the validity of the few sightings and reports if not for what we witnessed at Neu. I'm afraid, my Emperor, I have little to offer you."

"Keep probing, Gtar-Cro. I want to know who is sneaking around our territory. That they had a facility on Neu makes me extremely uncomfortable."

"As it does me. I know you erased from my memory how that installation was destroyed. Is there any possibility knowing that would help in our investigation?"

Ztar shook his head. It still felt wrong and almost a betrayal of his loyal friend and top Military Intelligence general, but it was the only way to keep his promise to Archangel. "No, it would not. My apologies again for the necessity of that action, old friend."

Gtar-Cro leaned back in his ready room chair aboard MI's flagship, the Tre'endt. "As you said, it was a necessity, and I trust you completely. Had to ask."

Ztar stayed quiet for several long moments, wishing the vague nagging would either take recognizable form or dissipate. "Remain vigilant, General."

As Gtar-Cro's holographic image evaporated, Ztar stood with a huff of frustration. He did not wish to worry the mother of his child, and he'd already talked with Sukja about the feelings, but he felt the need to reach out to someone else.

'Archangel, how I wish you were here. Where are you right now? What are you facing? Are you any closer to your goal?'

Perhaps he'd send a message to his wayward Court member. Whether the Human returned the comm immediately or some time later, Ztar knew the man would respond if at all possible. It would be good to touch base again for more than one reason.

'Yes, this Emperor needs to talk with his former companion and friend.'

###

Ettwanae was shocked and didn't know how to take Phai's announcement. "You have images of my mother?"

Phai smiled almost sweetly. "I can do better than that. She is here." A flick of the hand indicated the woman's surroundings.

"She's with _you?_"

"T'Qilla is on Ekkamm in the same facility as _you_."

For a moment, the words didn't register. 'She is here. As in _here?_' Ettwanae pulled stunned attention from Phai to Warren, and then Flint. Their expressions revealed shock.

Her eyes leapt back to Shozen. "But I-" Her voice faltered. "Mother…is here?!"

"What the hell are you sayin'?!"

Flint's voice jarred Ettwanae in its heated tone.

Warren rose sharply to his feet and looked the Shozen hard in the eyes. "If this is anything less than what you're implying…"

Her someday soulbound's warning was menacing as his hand came to rest on her shoulder, followed by a reassuring squeeze.

"I am not that cruel despite what you may think of me. T'Qilla is on Ekkamm, alive…but not well."

Ettwanae would have stood, but she was certain she could not. Her legs were in no better shape than her swirling head. "What's wrong with her?"

"She is dying, Ettwanae. Ru'zha."

The word was like a sledgehammer to the chest, knocking wind from lungs. "Goddess, no. No!" She felt faint. The room tilted.

Warren leaned down, his face next her hers. "Take a long, deep breath. We'll figure this out. Right now, focus on breathing steady and slow."

/ _My Poda. _/ The voice floated within her mind. / _I am here. Listen to Warren. Steady yourself. Take time to absorb._ /

/ _She's not lying? Mother is here?_ /

/_ Phai speaks truthfully that they have an Eshaaru, and while I believe it is T'Qilla, I cannot tell you unequivocally that it is your mother. She is in a stasis pod. Her ru'zha is slowed, but not stopped. _/

Ettwanae suddenly knew why Volu had really brought them to Ekkamm. / _You knew about this! _/

A mental sigh followed. / _Yes, my Poda. I would not have risked so much for less. I did not tell you for fear it was Shozen trickery to lure us here. To offer you such hope only to have it crushed would have been too painful. _/

For a moment, anger flared that Volu had kept something so crucial to herself, but it was quickly overtaken by knowing Volu had acted out of love. /_ I understand, but I wish you had told me. You could have warned me it might be a trick or not Mother…I would have been able to handle it. /_

_/ Perhaps. /_

Ettwanae let it go. Her mother was the only important matter at hand._ / If you believe it is Mother, then it is. What do I do next?_ /

The mental equivalent of a gentle smile filled her mind. / _Demand to see her. / _Volu paused, and Ettwanae was afraid of what was coming next._ / But, my Poda, T'Qilla is very close… _/

The Eshaar'ne did not have to finish the thought. Her mother was close to death. 'Dear goddess, don't let this be!' she prayed. 'Not after searching so long. Maybe the Shozen can help – their technology…?'

She took a deep, shaky draw of air and exhaled. Warren hovered close, and she loved him for it. Her protector. Her warrior. "I think I can stand." His steady, strong hands immediately assisted her effort.

Casting eyes to lock onto Phai's, she made her demand. "Take me to her. I want to see my mother."

"Immediately. Den-neer will escort you. I will meet you there." Phai's holo image winked out so abruptly, Ettwanae jumped.

The trio turned as the double doors parted open, slowly revealing a cloaked figure.

In a daze, Ettwanae approached Den-neer – the man she'd thought her mortal enemy was responsible for the reunion about to take place. She'd overhead Den-neer and Warren's supposedly private conversation in the hall. Being in her kidnapper's debt was a difficult to comprehend.

She glanced at Warren – he looked concern and maybe dubious. What was he thinking? '_I _don't even know what to think. So much to take in – two days ago and now. My mother here? Must be a dream!' Then she took in a sharp breath. "What of my father? T'Azrued? Do you know what became of him?"

Her chest tightened in anticipation of the confirmation she did not wish ear. Trembles shook her unexpectedly, and Warren's arm instantly wrapped around her waist, though she barely felt it.

Den-neer raised his hands and slowly dropped the cloak hood. The expression on the hard features softened. "Regrettably, he committed ru'zha not long after leaving you and your mother."

Anger flared. "How do you know that?!" she snapped, surprising herself in the forcefulness of her tone. Her father had left them as decoy because someone was chasing them – the old recordings were very clear. But was it Dark Ones or Shozen?

Den-neer eyes looked distant for a few seconds; much as she was told she looked when in mental contact with Volu. She knew Den-neer was telepathic from when he'd kidnapped her. Who was he 'talking' to?

"T'Azrued was taken by the Etagllot in a last ditch effort to safeguard him from the Dark Ones that hunted your parents. Information from that time is sketchy, but he did not believe what our operatives told him and mistook them for the enemy. Despite the scientists' best efforts, he could not be saved."

"My father would do that – he left to save us." Tears welled up and her chest hurt. In the memory node, her mother said she'd felt their soulbinding break, but she'd held to hope against all odds. She turned a crumbling face to Warren. "Mother said he had died, but…I wanted to believe it was just too dangerous for him to return – that he was somehow alive and-" Then her throat drew too tight to speak. Warren pulled her in and she buried her face in his strong chest. Sobs did not come, only quiet tears.

With Flint shuffling back and forth uneasily and Warren holding her silently, Ettwanae sucked in a couple of deep breaths to rein in the emotions. 'Focus on Mother,' she told herself. Pushing slowly back from Warren, it hadn't sunk in yet that T'Qilla was nearby. It was surreal and unbelievable. It was time for it to become real.

She turned to Den-neer. "I'm sorry. We can go now."

The Shozen operative turned and continued down the hallway. They passed by the hangar entrance, rounded a corner, and walked for what seemed like forever through sterile corridors to finally stop at an unmarked security door. Ettwanae's heart was racing. Den-neer palmed the control pad and the entry opened. What greeted them was a large laboratory, complete with examine tables, computer displays, various equipment, and several workers. They all looked up from whatever they were doing as the foursome entered. Phai's holo-image was standing midway into the room.

"Everyone out, except Hercjell," Phai ordered.

She felt Warren instantly stiffen, and he remained stock still as the scientists did as told quickly and silently, most giving Ettwanae and Warren examining looks that unnerved her, and she grabbed Warren's hand.

"We'll be okay," he whispered reassuringly, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the female scientist ordered to stay. Warren had told them about when the Etagllot kidnapped him and the Emperor. She recalled that a woman by the name of Hercjell had been in charge. If so, the situation was not a good one. His grip tightened around her hand. Rapidly escalating tension made nerves zing.

"al'Verta Hercjell." Warren's tone made the name seem vulgar, but the short alien appeared unfazed.

"Archangel. Very good to have you in my lab again." The scientist's malignant tone made it clear the greeting had nothing to do with hospitality.

Warren turned his head sharply to Phai. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Head Researcher Hercjell is currently ensuring E5 remains alive for as long as possible, amongst other duties." Then the Shozen turned to the Etagllot. "What is her condition?"

"Her deterioration rate continues. Lifeforce readings are approaching critical levels. Physical manifestations reflecting that decline have begun despite the stasis field." The voice was devoid of emotion.

"And her prognosis?"

"The subject's decline will likely accelerate. Stasis will extend her life for only another few weeks at best. However, after the lifeforce is depleted, we can keep the body alive nearly definitely once no longer hampered by that stricture."

Ettwanae shivered. The woman was a monster! "How can you talk about her like that?!"

"E5 loses her primary value without lifeforce, and that is to be sustained by whatever means necessary," Phai ordered Hercjell as if Ettwanae had not spoken.

"Understood, Prime Director. We are doing everything possible with current technology. I remain confident that my team will succeed before termination occurs. We are very close. Perhaps, though, you have brought us additional resources should E5 expire prematurely?" The rapacious smile oozing across Hercjell's face as she examined them made Ettwanae's skin crawl.

Flint was suddenly next to Warren, his ashen face saying it all. Had they indeed been lead into a sugarcoated trap? Ettwanae sensed Warren's other hand easing toward his weapon. But hadn't Phai said they wouldn't work?

"Phai, you had better explain yourself. And I want this…woman out of my sight."

Hercjell tsked. "Such hostility. Only doing my job, Archangel. I must admit, you and Ztar caused me difficulties with your escape, but nothing I could not remedy. Ztar was quite impressive that day, as were you. Two against so many. A miraculous escape actually. I never heard the results of the investigation, but always suspected you had inside help. Migiun was my guess. Wonder whatever happened to her?"

The woman's cold leer chilled Ettwanae to the bone. She admired Warren's refrain as he ignored the Etagllot and addressed Phai. "Deal with your stooge."

Without needing to be told, Hercjell started toward the still open door, but halted before existing. She turned back and locked eyes with Warren. "Know this, Archangel of the Royal Court of Ztar – whatever happens here is more important than our animosity. I may not be privileged with the big picture, but that does not mean I'm not aware there is one. You've apparently found favor with those that do. Do not waste the opportunity." With that, she quickly disappeared, and the door slid shut.

Ettwanae was surprised – what had been said to the Etagllot before they entered? They'd likely never know. Hercjell wasn't important. Her mother was the only thing Ettwanae cared about. Anger that the Etagllot were using her even as she lay dying burned like hot coals in her belly to embolden.

"If that woman has harmed Mother, I will kill her, and you won't be able to stop me! What are you doing with her? I thought you cared about us? You lied!" she snarled, wings spreading reflectively.

Phai stepped slowly in her direction. "No, Ettwanae, I did not lie. You are safe. However, I must present cold detachment as the Etagllot's Prime Director because we require the same of them. Without it, they would not be as efficient, and efficiency is crucial when time is not your ally."

Scorn radiated from Warren. "You didn't answer the other question. What is the Etagllot using T'Qilla for? And why the drama with Hercjell? You're playing games, Phai, and I don't like games that use people."

Phai crossed her arms and a frown formed. "The 'drama' as you call it was to prove to Ettwanae that our 'stooges' are doing all they can to keep her mother alive, albeit for our own purposes. The end result is the same – T'Qilla is alive only because of our efforts to save her. As for her purpose, she is a calibration tool. We need to tune the channeling bionites to the correct energy frequency so they can access Source."

Ettwanae was done talking. "Where is she? I want to see her."

Holo-Phai swept an arm toward the back of the room and a large tubular object resting on a low platform. The bottom half of the stasis pod was metallic, but the upper portion was clear. A body rested inside, though mostly hidden from view. Ettwanae froze in place as her heart felt like it would explode from her chest.

"Go." The woman's command was firm, but gentle.

She released Warren's hand and took a step. With legs that threatened to buckle, Ettwanae continued forward, awareness narrowing to only the silver pod. Step by step, she drew closer. As more of the pod's occupant was revealed, keen eyes examined each new detail. Female form draped in a silken blanket of whispery blue. Perfect facial profile. Ivory skin. Closed eyes. Long, full lashes brushing the tops of cheeks. Rich rose-gold hair encircled the head in thick waves. Snow-white wings. Splendor made flesh.

The room spun wildly. A few feet from the pod, weak legs would no longer hold, and she dropped to knees. From behind, she barely heard Warren's concerned call and Phai ordering him to stay back. Crawling the rest of the way, her throat constricted – it was hard to breathe.

Three feet from the pod, she halted to gaze down into her own face. The woman she only knew from two messages and memory node recordings was there in the flesh; lying peacefully. Sleeping. Beautiful. Alive. She was _alive._

'Goddess, is this real? Am I dreaming?'

She'd had many dreams of her parents since they recovered the amulet nodes. Wonderful dreams of reunion. Horrific dreams of finding her mother and father only to have them ripped away by faceless monsters.

"Mother?" she whispered, almost expecting T'Qilla's eyes to open and a smile to grace the flawless features. 'Can't be real. Is this some sort of cruel hoax?'

She turned back to seek Warren's reassuring presence. Den-neer was next to him; a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. Warren clearly wanted to come over, but the Shozen was holding him in place. Their eyes locked. He mouthed a single word – 'go.' Ettwanae turned back to look down into the face she'd watched so intensely innumerable times while replaying cherished nodes images over and over.

/_ Volu?_ /

/ _My Poda._ /

/ _If this isn't her, I won't be able to bear it._ /

/_ Do you think it is not?_ /

/ _It looks like her. What if it's a trick? _/

/ _Trust your instincts. _/

Ettwanae closed the gap. What were those instincts telling her? Could she trust them when she so desperately wanted the woman in the pod to be realization of a life-long dream?She placed a hand over the pod where the woman's hand rested to her side. "Mother, is that you?"

She took in every detail; examined each feature of the woman Phai claimed was her parent. The sleeping figure looked exactly like the T'Qilla in the memory node recordings, but the Shozen had advanced technology at their disposal. They had cloned Esha'Aru – could she be looking at one? Was it all a lie? An elaborate trap not yet fully sprung? How could she possibly confirm that it was truly T'Qilla?

Desperate for some way to know, she reached out with her mind to the Eshaaru as she did when communicating telepathically with Volu. Only silence greeted her.

"Mother, if that is you, please hear me. Tell me it's you," she whispered the plea while pushing the request out mentally. She was scared of being tricked; so afraid to believe, yet so desperate to. 'Ozshi'wanae, help me.' She closed her eyes and opened her heart. At first, she sensed nothing. Then a flicker of something. A feeling nudged. She felt/listened more intensely. Emotions began welling up from the emotional depths, barely perceptible at first; then in an accelerating cascade. Need. Longing. Hope. Recognition! Love.

Ettwanae collapsed over the pod. She knew. Sobs spilled from her soul. Tears flowed down the cool, transparent surface as she lay draped across the chamber holding what she'd longed to find her whole life and finally had.

"Mother!"

###

The sight of a weeping Ettwanae sprawled across the stasis chamber, wings lovingly enveloping the length of the pod, tore at his heart. To find T'Qilla only to learn she was unconscious and near death was cruel beyond imagining.

Warren pulled against in Den-neer's hold, but was privately glad the operative had stopped him. Ettwanae deserved privacy. "It really is her mother? Because if it's not…" he growled the unspoken threat.

A white eyebrow cocked. "Yes."

He wrenched against the steel grip on his shoulder. Flint took a tentative step as if to assist, but Warren gave the kid a 'stay put' look.

"You can let go of me now," he snapped at Den-neer. As the wiry hand loosened, Warren shrugged it off and immediately stepped away to glare at Phai. "How long have you kept her like this? When did you capture her?"

Phai pulled her eyes from Warren to watch Ettwanae. "We _saved_ her roughly 18 Turzent imperial years ago. T'Qilla would be dead if not for us. She and her Eshaar'ne had nearly succumbed to attack by the Dark Ones. So certain they were of capture, that T'Qilla had already begun ru'zha. Bae was near death herself."

"You couldn't tell 'em you was tryin, to help?" Flint asked.

Phai turned to the teen. "Once ru'zha begins, unconsciousness comes swiftly, although the dying can take hours…sometimes days. She was beyond hearing when our ship arrived. Unlike earlier attempts, with T'Qilla, we've had better success thanks to Etagllot scientists who perfected a unique stasis field that also slows lifeforce dispersion."

"But doesn't stop it."

Phai tilted her head in a manner that communicated regret. "That is correct, Warren. As Hercjell stated, T'Qilla is near death and at the limits of what we can do for her."

Heavy silence enveloped the room, only broken by Ettwanae's soft sobs and murmurs. Warren looked to Flint when he sensed the teen wanted to say something. He gestured to go ahead.

The kid looked perplexed. "Bae was T'Qilla's Eshaar'ne, right? And Bae spilled that Vo is her daughter. Does she know who Volu's first Other was or how she lost her memory?"

Without taking her gaze from Ettwanae, Phai explained. "Bae has shared nothing of her daughter or her past. We've respected that decision, as it was irrelevant to our goals. The Council suspected that Volu is not whole in memory from her pattern of travel over the past two years. That kind of purge happens only from significant brain injury or in the end stages of ru'zha. From the external scars, we suspect she was attacked at least once by Dark Ones."

If they hadn't encountered the Dark Ones on Neu and at Ayni, it would be very tempting to write off the repeated blaming of the Dark Ones to diversionary tactics. Evidence continued mounting in Phai's favor, though Warren still loathed their use of the Etagllot and the atrocities done by that group under Shozen direction. The cause was noble, but the methodology was immoral.

Warren returned attention to Ettwanae. He wanted to take her in his arms, but not quite yet. She looked small and fragile, but he'd not intrude on Ettwanae's deeply personal and private moment too hastily. Empathy rushed in. What would it be like to hope to find a loved one your whole life only to be reunited at her deathbed?

"There is nothing that can be done to save T'Qilla?"

Obviously keen hearing had picked up Warren's softly-spoken question. Ettwanae's tear-stained face turned toward him and watery, crystalline-blue eyes sought his. 'I need you' was clearly written in those orbs. He moved quickly and knelt at her side. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a fierce clutch.

"She's d-dying. There must be _something_ we can do!"

Phai approached, Flint close on her heels.

"Maybe like you saved Warren, Twae," Flint suggested. "After Ayni – he was almost a goner, but you saved him. Why not your mother?"

Ettwanae drew in a sharp breath. "Will it work?" she asked looking up to Phai with intense hope.

The expression on the Shozen was not encouraging. "There is a significant difference in saving someone who is dying not by their own hand and restoring someone who is dying by choice. Ru'zha is highly effective because it is so difficult to halt. If the spirit is not willing…" and she shook her head.

Disbelief replaced hope. "But why wouldn't she want to live? I'm here now – we're safe."

"The last memory your mother has is of being attacked by a mortal and dreaded enemy. Time has halted for her, Ettwanae. In her mind, there have been no years, no rescue…you are a child on a far away world. She is still protecting you."

"I can talk to her. I know she's unconscious, but somehow she'll hear me! Please, we must try!" Tears were falling down the gold-kissed ivory skin once more.

The Shozen leader looked down at them, her face becoming expressionless.

"There is a way, isn't there?" Warren said more than asked, sensing the Shozen was holding out. Then he sensed something else. "What are the risks?"

Phai's features looked strained. "Ettwanae could do herself great harm by giving too much of her lifeforce. She could lapse into coma or die. And we would need to release T'Qilla from stasis. Being so close to death, she may die before we could begin the procedure." The avatar frowned. "We could lose both of you. Your mother would not want that, I am certain of it. She would want you to let her go if it meant you will live. I feel likewise – I do not wish to see you injured or worse."

"I think that's Ettwanae's decision!" Flint piped in.

"Not entirely. T'Qilla is in my care. You three are under my protection. I will not jeopardize two lives on a procedure with little chance of success."

Warren's gut twisted. He gently extricated himself from Ettwanae to stand. "Why, Phai? Flint is right – this is Ettwanae's decision. What's it to you if she tries? What aren't you telling us?"

A single eyebrow raised on the finely hewn face. "I simply do not wish to see any unnecessary deaths, Warren."

"Bullshit. What haven't you told us?"

Phai took another step closer to the pod and looked down at its occupant. "Every Esha'Aru is precious." Her gaze diverted to Ettwanae still on the floor. "There are so few of you. Any loss is another step toward extinction. You and Warren…if you are compatible…represent hope for your kind. Do not throw that away hastily."

Warning bells were still blaring for Warren. "There's more to it, Phai. Why do you need Ettwanae alive? Why did Den-neer _really_ risk this whole installation to Eilu discovery and bring us here?"

Ettwanae scrambled to her feet. "I don't care about any of that! I'm going to do whatever it takes to save my mother." The wings snapped in emphasis. "You cannot stop me!"

Phai's countenance grew firm. "You don't know how. Saving an Esha'Aru from ru'zha isn't something you do without training. If you try, you guarantee her death and yours."

"I know the ancient technique."

The disembodied voice filled every corner of the large laboratory, startling everyone, including Phai.

"Bae! What are you doing? How…?"

An odd sort of laughter reverberated off the sterile walls. "You forget what your ancestors created us for, Phai. My kind are masters of electronic breaking and entering."

Phai looked truly irate. "You had no right."

The air grew thick with tension.

"I have every right. My Other lies dying in your laboratory. Until now, I have been helpless to change that situation, but no longer. If her daughter wishes to make the attempt to save T'Qilla, I will teach her how. If you attempt to stop us, I will destroy every last Etagllot in this facility, including your precious Den-neer."

Phai visibly gathered herself. Anger disappeared, and a wry smirk moved across her face. "We have let the aphri into our den, haven't we?" Then the smile evaporated. "You realize, Bae, that if you follow through on your threat, you may very well seal the fate of this galaxy."

"Your plans have backup plans, Phai. I am not naïve to your ways. You have my Other. I want her back." The icy tone sent shivers through Warren's wings.

Phai's look drilled into Ettwanae's eyes. "You could die. Your mother will likely die. The procedure called Ura'maalei is very dangerous. The odds of success are slim. Do you understand?"

"My mother is dying anyway!" Fire danced in the crystalline-blue depths. She glanced quickly to Warren and then Flint. "I want to do this – I'm going to do this."

"Ettwanae, Ura'maalei is too dangerous." The warning was Volu's. Apparently, Bae wasn't the only security buster.

"My child disagrees with me, Ettwanae. However, the choice is yours – not hers," Bae countered.

Ettwanae crossed her arms in firm resolve. "Volu, if there's a way, I need to save Mother. Bae is right – it's my decision, and I chose to try."

Heavy silence fell, and then Ettwanae abruptly walked to a private corner. She had that far-away look, and the wings drew tight to the lithe frame. Warren could only guess as to the telepathic conversation raging. The Eshaaru was definitely arguing with Volu from expressions flickering across her face. And likely, Volu was quarrelling with Bae.

Flint was fidgety and began snooping around the lab, looking quite uncomfortable. Phai seemed frustrated that she wasn't calling the shots and strolled toward something unseen at her own location far away. The only sound in the room was the gentle hum of the air circulation system and Flint's nervous footfalls. Warren kneeled again at the side of the woman who was blissfully unaware of the turmoil she had caused. He saw much of Ettwanae in the still features – same nose and chin, same voluminous golden waves. Could T'Qilla be saved? And if she was, would she be joining their group or return to Bae? Would the Shozen allow it? Would any of them be allowed to leave? Could they stop them?

Warren's mind traveled to all they'd learned the past two days. The information dump was mind numbing in magnitude. Paradigms had been radically and permanently altered, if all was believed. Thus far, he found little to contradict what Bae and Phai revealed. Just the opposite. As they traveled to Ekkamm, Volu confirmed that unusual activity had been going on at the galactic core, including the sudden silencing of the Turzent Empire's close-in sensor buoy by a discharge of anti-matter from the supermassive black hole. Pieces of the puzzle were filling in, and the forming picture was not a pretty one.

His eyes trailed to the holo figure reviewing something at her distant desk. A deep frown marred the woman's otherwise flawless face. He attempted to put himself into her shoes. A member of the race that once ruled the galaxy, who nearly became extinct protecting it, that was desperately trying save it yet again. If true, he could not imagine shouldering that kind of responsibility. Oblivion of an entire galaxy was the price of failure. Trillions of lives hung in the balance. And that a supposedly single being in another dimension could accomplish that level of destruction…? Warren shook his head at concepts nearly impossible to grasp.

But why were the Shozen bearing the burden alone? Why were the young races, as Phai referred to everyone else, not privy and assisting? Why the cloak and dagger game? Important questions, but for later, he decided.

Phai suddenly sighed loudly and left her desk to join Warren near T'Qilla, agitation obvious. The frown hadn't left her brow. If Warren didn't know better, he'd say he could feel tension radiating from the Shozen.

"Someone speak. What is the decision?"

###

_Indeed, what is the decision? Lucky 13 will bring the answer to that question, as well as to some of Warren's as yet unasked ones. Our next installment is (I think) the longest chapter of the book, so be prepared to dive into the deep end._

_See you soon for C13!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Will she? Won't she? Let's drop in and see what's happening concerning Ettwanae's mother._

###

"Someone speak. What is the decision?" Phai demanded. Being outside the circle of decision-making was a position she did not relish. Ramifications loomed in what the very young Esha'Aru was hoping to do. Oh, there were things Phai could do to stop it despite Bae's threat, but the extremely tenuous trust she was building was a precious thing, as well – a truce nearly unheard of between Shozen and Esha'Aru during Phai's Council tenure, and even before that. And so, Phai would not prevent the procedure, but she fervently hoped Volu could talk some sense into Bae and Ettwanae.

The galaxy needed Ettwanae and Warren alive and well; they didn't know that, though. As far as the pair was concerned, the Esha'Aru clones were the key to accessing the Nexus. If Warren became aware otherwise and what was entailed, the situation could become unnecessarily more complicated. No, best to keep everyone in the dark on that issue until the point of no return.

"Open the complex door, Phai – I am coming in."

That was Volu's strained voice. Phai knew instantly the Eshaar'ne lost her argument.

"I am going to save my mother, Phai, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Fire in the young woman's eyes together with a slight spread wings underscored Ettwanae's determination. Phai stifled a smile at the display of feistiness. It was then that she fully allowed herself the amazement of who stood in the lab on Ekkamm – a whole and healthy Esha'Aru. So rare. She was very privileged. Phai was in a position to reestablish the bond between her people and their created children. If they could save the galaxy together, it was perhaps the beginning of a new era between the races. Phai would not jeopardize that. In fact…

Phai allowed the smile she'd held back. "I would not think of it, Ettwanae. You require a teacher to learn Ura'maalei – I can do that from here. For the actual procedure, Den-neer will assist." She loved the stunned, wide-eyed expression on the other woman's face.

"Den-neer?!"

Warren moved to Ettwanae's side, looking very protective. "I won't allow him near her."

"He can lend strength."

"You expect us to trust him after everything he's done?" Warren looked as incredulous as Ettwanae.

"Den-neer acted on my orders. And he never harmed either of you. If I was there, I'd offer my own assistance, but I am far from your location."

"I don't trust him!" Ettwanae snapped.

Phai groaned internally – her past actions were coming back to haunt. "You _fear_ him, I understand. All I can ask is for a leap of faith in believing he will cause you no harm now. Don't you want to use every available resource to save T'Qilla?"

Warren scowled. "Why haven't you the two of you saved T'Qilla before now?"

"Neither Den-neer nor I can heal T'Qilla directly – the Aru energies are not sufficiently compatible, but they are compatible enough that he can lend strength to Ettwanae. His Aru will fortify Ettwanae, allowing her to give more to T'Qilla."

The pair exchanged troubled looks before the twin set of blue eyes relocked on her.

"Then _I'll_ help her."

Phai shook her head. "Two novices performing the high-risk procedure endangers not only you, but the person you are trying to save. No, it will be Den-neer or no one." On that, Phai would be firm. When distrust and doubt remained on their faces, she continued. "Ettwanae, if you insist on going through with this, please give you and your mother every possibility of success. Den-neer is your best chance – not Warren. I have trained Den-neer in the technique of directing lifeforce in a way that will strengthen you. Warren, despite that fact that you and Ettwanae are of the same Aru energy, your inexperience will jeopardize the delicate balance of energy flow required. Den-neer is skilled in that talent."

Warren's eyes narrowed, and the expected challenge came. "He's performed Ura'maalei before?"

"No, but he understands the baseline concepts and methods. He has learned and practiced control of Aru energy since he was young. Can you say the same?"

"They healed Volu – twice – and did just fine!"

The sharp objection came from a source Phai had nearly forgotten was there. She turned toward the Human. "You make my point unintentionally, Lanic. You confuse physical healing with what needs to happen during Ura'maalei. Any such confusion in Ettwanae will kill T'Qilla, not heal her. And remember what I said earlier, healing someone who is performing ru'zha is a unique and extremely difficult task. Ettwanae requires a skilled partner."

The boy shrank with the harshness of her words, but everyone needed to be clear on the gravity of the effort. Phai studied the three faces and believed she had successfully argued her case.

"I'll trust you, Phai," Ettwanae announced. Warren leaned close and whispered something in Ettwanae's ear. Phai wished she was there in person – a quick telepathic touch would have confirmed what she believed he'd asked. Ettwanae nodded. Then their hands and fingers intertwined, and Warren's other arm snaked around her waist. The loving gestures warmed Phai's heart as it hadn't been in a very long time. She vowed to do whatever was necessary to ensure the pair could remain together – they represented the future of the Esha'Aru race in the Trient.

"Then I must instruct you as to what is required as best I can from a distance. Training will begin immediately. Bae, your knowledge will also be required."

"All I know, Ettwanae will know."

Phai scanned the holo replica of the laboratory that filled her office until she found what she sought standing unnoticed in a far corner. "Den-neer, I will instruct you in the details of Ura'maalei, as well." The man bowed his head briefly in acknowledgement.

"When can we perform Ura'maalei?"

"When you are ready, Ettwanae. How soon that will be, depends on how quickly you learn. The past days have been stressful for you and everyone around you – that stress needs to be shed and your Aru and Ura calm. Meditation will be beneficial."

The Esha'Aru fluttered her wings in apparent agitation. "A few days? Weeks? I want an idea."

"There will be multiple lessons." Then she caught a new type of worry on Warren. "Something is troubling you?"

A sideways glance toward his would-be soulbound told Phai the concern had something to do with the female. Warren's change of expression she read as hesitancy. Ettwanae noticed, as well, and stepped back from him, frowning.

"What's wrong, Warren?"

"Well, it was what Phai said about Aru and Ura needing to be calm." Then he turned back Phai's direction. "That's important?"

Phai gestured affirmative. "Quite. Any turbulence in the Aru energy will make the procedure far more difficult."

"And emotional levelness is…"

"Part of equation; hence, the mediation."

The man shifted uneasily, before speaking again. "Ettwanae is in the middle of an emotionally and physically challenging time."

Before Phai could ask for clarification, the young Human chimed in. "She's molting! Emotional levelness ain't somethin' she's got right now," he said with a dramatic swiping of hands through the air.

Phai studied the Esha'Aru whose face instantly clouded over into darkness. "The molt is difficult for you?"

"I can control it." The reply was terse.

Lanic's snicker and Warren's raised eyebrows told Phai much. "Then perhaps we need to wait until the worst passes."

"NO!" exploded from Ettwanae. Just as quickly, she pulled herself still. "I don't want to wait. I can handle it."

"That'd be a first," the boy muttered almost too quietly to hear. Almost.

The emotional unsteadiness of molting was an issue, but not insurmountable. "Then we will simply put more emphasis on meditation. Den-neer will teach you techniques to use now and in the future. Warren, do you suffer the same difficulties?"

"I'm not molting-"

She waved her hand sharply to cut him off. "That was not my question, as you well know."

His lips pursed tightly from the admonition. After several silent seconds, he relented. "Sometimes."

"Then you will both benefit from his teachings." It was not a question, but a command.

"I already know meditation," Warren protested.

"Good. Then Ettwanae will have two teachers." Phai liked the idea more and more. Having the pair bond meditatively may prove beneficial in the future. "First, though, sustenance and recuperation are top priority for the rest of Ekkamm's day and the coming night. Today has been long and filled with much stress. Tomorrow, training begins. Until then, the teachers will plan and the students will…" She stretched a large smile across her face. "…be lazy."

Phai broke the holo-comm link with the Ekkamm facility, feeling quite pleased. Perhaps, just perhaps, they would succeed in saving T'Qilla. If they could, it may help atone for the loss of Ettwanae's father, T'Azrued, twenty-some years earlier. And for P'Tiaera decades before in the disastrous test at Atmos Prime. The only redeeming outcome of that fiasco was confirmation of some of the old U'larr writings. Sadly, the price had been very high.

'But the past is the past – nothing can undo it,' the Shozen told herself as she walked to the desk and sat. She'd received a neuro alert minutes earlier of an important message from Elder Sequi. Giving the mental command to the resident AI, his image materialized.

"Greetings, Elder. I am comming about the latest burst from the galactic core. The event was far stronger than the previous. I fear we've even less time than believed. In my opinion, the Council must expedite our already accelerated plans. We should convene. I await your summons." And the man's likeness vanished.

Phai's heart sank. Even less time? She would analyze the data herself, but Sequi was as capable as she at analysis. If he believed the end was coming more quickly than even earlier estimates, he was likely correct. She cued up the data packet sent from the sensor array that surrounded the supermassive black hole. Scanning the readings, she could see no argument against Sequi's assessment. A comm to the Elder of Elders of Trients El and Ut was in order before she summoned her own Council.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she shuddered in the face of what the latest eruption could mean.

"Goddess, if we ever needed your guidance, it is now."

###

He wanted her somethin' fierce, the old phrase went. Following Phai's orders to eat and relax, Gatebi had ventured out of Volu to join them for a surprisingly delicious meal in the Ekkamm facility's galley. Afterwards, the Volu troupe retreated to the familiar comforts of her womb. Flint and Gatebi took up station in the lounge, while Ettwanae pulled Warren into her chambers for a cuddle session. Warren had his doubts on the wisdom, but went along, protesting only enough to appear sensible.

Avoidance of kissing or stroking helped, but his insides were trembling from the effort not to give in.

"Are you too uncomfortable?" she asked, her head resting on his chest. They were propped against plump pillows on the bed, laying side by side, his arm around her and a hand tangled within the voluminous hair.

"Honestly? Close to the edge. I think I can handle it if we remain quiet like we've been doing."

Her head move up and down. "Me, too, but it's a good kind of pain…like the ache of anticipation, or-" She huffed. "Difficult to describe. Maybe like when I was young and _really_ needed to get into the sky, but had to wait until Baumpa and I could get outside the city. I wanted to fly so much it hurt physically, but the excitement of knowing I would soon made my insides squiggle."

"Just wish we knew when we could do what I really need to do."

She raised her head up, sorrow visible in the blue orbs. "I'm sorry." She combed fingers through his hair soothingly.

He grabbed her hand, placed it to his lips, but not in a kiss – even that might be too dangerous if they wished to remain together that evening. "Don't apologize, Ettwanae. It is _not_ your fault. Feel bad with me, empathize, cry out against the injustice, but don't ever apologize."

Her eyes roamed his face as if to take it in and burn into memory every nuance. "If I don't survive the attempt to save Mother, I want to know that you will be okay. In a funny way, you and I not being soulbound is a comfort right now. I don't have to worry so much about you."

That surprised him – Warren hadn't allowed himself to mull over the possibility of her dying. She had, and it yanked harshly. He wrapped her in an embrace, loving the feel of feathers against his skin. "That won't happen." He wanted to say he wouldn't allow it, but feared she'd take it the wrong way – that he'd stop her from helping T'Qilla. Yet, if it came to that…

"It could."

"It won't, even if I have to physically squeeze the life out of Den-neer to make sure he gives you the strength you need."

She jerked in his arms and rose up to stare him down. "No one dies because of me. Promise it to me!"

The intensity of the reaction caught him by surprise, yet didn't. Her gentle spirit came through again. "If I can prevent it, I will. Promise." That settled her back down onto his chest, and he daringly stroked a wing. "Are you afraid?"

"A little," she admitted. He raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "A lot, actually, but not like on Neu. I'm more afraid of doing something that makes Mother's condition worse – that I'll be responsible for her…dying." Warren could feel tension tighten the slender body and wings. "Couldn't bear that."

"If what they say is true, she will die if you do nothing. I say you can only make it better."

"My head knows that, Warren, but the rest of me?"

He risked a kiss to the top of her head. "What can I do to help?"

She nestled in tighter. "Just stay with me. If it all goes horribly wrong, I need to know you'll be there."

"I'm not going anywhere." And if it all went horribly wrong and she died? Who would be there for him? He shoved dire thoughts away. "What I said earlier about what I need…it's so much more than Aru urgings. I love you, Ettwanae, and I want to make love with you and be with you. The physical is only part of it…it goes so much deeper than that. I want us to be…one – to be close in everyway. Part of each other. Truly a couple." He huffed in frustration from being unable to find the precise words for the feelings. "Am I making sense?"

"You want to be soulbound."

He rolled that over. "Funny thing? I think I might feel that way already, but sort of incomplete. Like we're almost there, yet not quite. Logical, I guess, given that we're not."

She traced a finger down his arm. He shuddered as urges swelled. Digging fingernails deep into palms gave him a different sensation to focus on.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back. "Maybe we feel almost there because we're _intended_ soulbounds."

"That's how you feel as well?"

She nodded. "We're so close..it's so-o-o-o-"

"Frustrating."

"And infuriating!" she huffed. "Flint said that I'm your cock tease."

That was like a splash of ice water. Instant wrath cooled sexual tension, but he caught himself. She'd used English to repeat the phrase.

"Do you know what that means?"

"The translator says a couple of different things that don't make much sense. Do _you_ know what he meant by that?"

'Flint, when I get my hands on you…' he shot the mental warning down the hall. Honesty or whitewash? He took only a moment to decide. "Well, it's slang where we come from and means that you arouse me sexually but I can't do anything about it."

She giggled. "That describes it well. I'm your cock tease."

"Ah, Ettwanae? I wouldn't go around saying that, especially on Earth. Sometimes, it's considered a bit derogatory."

She was silent for several heartbeats. "Do you think he meant it in a bad way?" Hurt was waiting in the wings.

Again, truth or sugarcoat? "I'm going with the explanation that he couldn't come with up a better term. He's young and male and sometimes isn't the wisest in his choice of words."

Turning her face up, she chuckled. "I've known him longer than you – you're being kind. I think he meant it to be not so nice." Warren raised an eyebrow. "But not to be truly mean-spirited, but just because that's the way he views it. Flint can be blunt."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah, that he can! He grows on a person after a while, though. And it's obvious he cares about you…as a friend."

She returned to her cuddled position. "He does. I'm glad I decided to save him on Hydeera. Gatebi, too. It is hard to imagine my life without them. Though Flint sometimes really irritates both of us. He's like an annoying younger sibling, Gatebi said once."

"The stereotypical obnoxious little brother," Warren rephrased.

Ettwanae grew quiet, and Warren did not break the comfortable lull. Sexual tension aside, he felt so at peace with her in his arms. He was certain he'd never felt that quite so powerfully with any other woman. Peaceful contentment with another person was likely a rare thing, he decided.

"I've noticed a few changes between them lately," she suddenly announced.

"Between who?"

"Gatebi and Flint."

"What kind?"

"Nothing obvious…just that they don't seem quite so quick to snap at each other."

"Hmmmm, an interesting development perhaps?"

Her snicker vibrated against his chest. "It would be, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would!"

###

Gatebi and Flint settled into the gathering room – she in her favorite chair, legs dangling across the arm with a book open on her PI, and he on the lounger, stretched out, but with his PI poised for action. Except he hadn't activated it.

With the lack of movement by the otherwise animated gamer, Gatebi gazed over. She recognized the signs and rested the PI on her lap. "You seem worried. Anything you wish to talk about?"

Flint snorted. "Nah, nothin' much. The universe is on the brink of total destruction. The Shozen aren't the bad guys we thought they was. The Dark Ones are henchmen for some crazy, all-powerful dude, and they're the ones who've been the enemy all along. Twae's mother is alive, but dyin' and to save her, Twae may die. And tomorrow, the guy we've been runnin' from all this time is gonna give Ettwanae and Warren meditation lessons? Screwy! Nope, nothin' much at all to talk 'bout."

"It is all a lot to take in."

Suddenly, Flint shot straight up. "Damn right, it is! Shit, Gabby – the whole fuckin' universe could just go poof! And why? 'Cause some screwed up superbeing daddy is pissed off at his daughter? How fucked up is that?!"

Gabby swung her legs around to face forward. "It is truly fucked up."

Flint's eyes shot to his shipmate. "If you say it's fucked up, then it _is_ really bad!" The PI slid from his hand to the lounger, then the floor. "I don't know if I believe it. Sounds like some crazy person's shit. Maybe this Phai's a nut case, and it's all in her head. All we got is her word."

"And Bae's. And it all fits, Flint. There's not one thing Phai has said that contradicts. Volu said her story is sound."

The teen sighed and shook his head. "I know. Wishful thinkin', I guess." Then with elbows on knees, he buried his face in his hands. "What if they can't stop it? I don't want it all to end!"

"They'll stop it, Flint."

The hands came down and anger sparked in the green eyes. "You don't know that! Nobody knows that – not even the almighty Shozen!" With suddenness, Flint was on his feet, hands fisted. "Fuck, Gabby! My family – your family – everyone's families will be gone! Earth, Alcab…fuckin' _everything_. It'll be like we never existed! Like the galaxy was never here. It's just…" the voice hitched. "just too much!"

Gatebi rose and eased to Flint. "Have faith. That is all we can do." She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off.

"Faith in what? God? Whose god? Isn't this Ozshi'wanae really our god? She supposedly created our whole freakin' universe and can't protect us without the help of the Shozen? Some god that is! I don't know what to believe no more. Where's the god my Mom always talks 'bout? All bullshit? Everythin's all twisted crazy and not like how I thought it was!"

Her hand found his arm, and was not rejected. "Flint, I understand why you're upset. I was, too. But I have a theory that may help. Do you wish to hear it?"

He eyed her for several moments. "Why not?" Then he flopped down on the lounger.

Gatebi settled next to him, her hand reclaiming its reassuring presence on his forearm. "What you said about Ozshi'wanae and her not being able to protect us on her own…that troubled me. I don't know about your beliefs, but the god I believe in is all-powerful. The gods Phai talks about seem petty and selfish and although they are more powerful than we can comprehend, they obviously have limits. Why?" Her free hand rose and tilted in questioning emphasis. "And where did they come from? Perhaps they are creations of an even more powerful being – one that can move freely between dimensions and time. A god with _no_ limits. One that looks upon his misbehaving children and grandchildren…great-grandchildren even – us," the hand went to her chest, "and shakes a head in sad disappointment."

Flint gave her a wry smirk. "A bunch of no-good troublemakers, as my step dad would say."

The Alcab leaned very close to the Human. "But a loving parent sees the potential for good and helps guide the young, stepping in when necessary to set them back on the right path. But sometimes to grow, the child must take missteps and try things his or her own way first. A wise parent knows that. It is that loving, all-powerful god I am holding to – the God of Gods, as called in my culture. Until now, I wasn't sure what that reference meant. Perhaps, now I do…" Her voice trailed off.

"So you believe if the Shozen fail, that this God of Gods might step in to save the day?"

Gatebi eased back with a reassuring gaze to Flint. "Faith tells me there is much more to this than two gods at odds. I don't choose to believe that our galaxy…maybe even our universe…is simply a toy to be taken away by an upset father."

Gatebi's hand dropped from his arm as Flint plucked the PI from the floor. "I'm goin' with your version – I like the idea of grand-daddy steppin' in to knock some sense into his bastard of a kid to help his granddaughter."

She rose and smiled. "You have a way of summing things up." With two quick strides, Gatebi returned to her favorite spot, drew legs up and over the chair arm, and settled into her earlier pose.

Flint sprawled across the lounger, and initiated his favorite game – LanicWorld. "Hey, Vo! Wanna go a round with me?"

A feeling of mirth filled the gathering room. "Your desire to be repeatedly trounced is mystifying, Flint. You should look for an opponent you have a chance of besting."

"Ha!" The teen snorted instant indignation. "Trash-talk won't help ya, Eshaar'ne!"

"We shall see, Flint."

And with that, it was game on.

###

"One of your strategies regarding the Dark Coming doesn't make sense, Phai."

Warren found himself alone with the Shozen's holo form after their group mediation session, which was followed by Ettwanae's first Ura'maalei lesson. He felt the need to watch over Ettwanae, still not 100 percent trusting of their hosts. Ettwanae was proving impatient even having just begun training – she tried to push through the basics, but Phai didn't back down. By the time the session ended, Ettwanae was more than a little testy. He decided to give her time to decompress.

"Which one?"

Phai studied him closely, almost to the point of making Warren uncomfortable. He hesitated in answering, choosing to return the visual analysis instead. She turned and walked several paces. The holo projection showed the woman was in a garden setting. Settling on a bench, the alien looked off into the distance.

"As I mentioned earlier, I chose this form because of the likelihood the Zchezuans were one of the donor races in the creation of the Esha'Aru."

Warren wasn't certain how to response to Phai's out-of-nowhere statement and gave her a questioning look. "With your advanced technology, I would have thought you could figure that out."

"It isn't as straightforward as you may believe." The white-haired head dipped. "Eons ago, the galaxy was seeded with DNA strains either directly from the U'larr themselves, genetically manipulated from lower life forms, or a combination thereof and left to evolve."

"You mentioned that before – to create sentient life."

She turned her face to him. Whispers of iridescent blue danced through the long, white hair. Phai was beautiful, but there was a hardness to her beauty that wasn't exactly physical…more of an aura.

"To give its development a boost. Ever wonder why so many of the races seem to be roughly at the same stage of development with many having so much in common physically?"

"Yes, ever since I became aware of life beyond Earth. I often wondered about a common ancestry, but I've seen species in many stages of development, from star-hopping to the more primitive people of Neu."

Phai chuckled. "You think as a short-lived mortal. Expand your perspective. In terms of millions upon billions of years, the young races are all close in age. Granted, some are barely beyond infants and others are toddlers or adolescents, but they are all siblings. The U'larr were fully into adulthood. They wished for a new generation of life, but with diversity, not thousands of replicants of themselves."

"And so the young races are a genetic goulash."

Phai nodded. "A mishmash of different goulashes, more precisely. Now imagine the challenge of determining with certainty which races where used to create the Esha'Aru."

"Those records were lost in the collapse?"

"Correct, along with much of the U'larr's vast scientific and technological knowledge. Five thousand years of neglect destroys many things."

"And because you're no longer U'larr enough, you can't access the Nexus library." Phai gestured affirmative. "When you say you chose your form, what do you mean?"

"I was born in the usual way, but in a different body. Once an adult and I became a member of our organization, that body did not serve my ultimate role well. I shed that form and took this one, which was created to my specifications."

"Genetically engineered?"

"Cloned, but I decided against any augmentation. The Zchezuan form was fully adequate for my purposes." She leaned back and crossed long legs. Once again, Phai wore an elegant ankle-length dress, that day in a soft champagne. Warren wondered if she always dressed that way, or only when 'entertaining guests.'

"You transferred into the clone? How?"

"Aru and Ura transference – soul exchange, to give it a simple term. One of the U'larr traits some of us still possess and a requirement to be an Elder. It is a difficult and sometimes risky procedure, so transference is not undertaken lightly. We can talk in-depth later to satisfy your curiosity, but right now, you have another concern you wish to address."

Warren took a seat in the room they had used for Ettwanae's lesson. Getting comfortable, he examined the holographic Phai closely. Technology made her seem quite real – much like the Danger Room in the X-mansion. He had to keep reminding himself she was not flesh and bone.

"Where are you right now?"

"My home on a planet that must remain unknown, but it is within The Systems Commonwealth. If the Dark Ones were to learn my whereabouts…" She didn't need to finish. "This garden is my favorite place. It calms my soul. There is a similar garden at your location, Warren. Perhaps your meditation lessons could be done there. I'll suggest it to Den-neer," she offered with a small smile. "Now, explain what strategy does not make sense to you."

So many questions yet unasked, details unknown, and mysteries unsolved. One in particular on a very personal note, immediately sprang to mind. But did he want that answered? He pushed the errant thought aside.

"Why you've kept knowledge of the Dark Coming from everyone. I know with certainty the Turzents and Ztar don't know about it. Do any of the advanced races know what's going on?"

"We have managed to keep the knowledge to ourselves. Not even the Etagllot know to what end they work."

"I don't get your reasoning for secrecy. If in your shoes, I'd want as many as possible working on the problem. The more advanced races, like the Turzents, could help."

A raised eyebrow told him that she was surprised. "Warren, you are highly intelligent from everything we've learned. _You_ tell me why we'd do so."

He wasn't prepared for the turnabout. She'd caught him questioning the policy of secrecy without first analyzing it. Now he'd have to muddle through on the fly.

"From an outsider's perspective, it seems almost arrogant not to ask for help. The Commonwealth and Turzent Empire have advanced scientific knowledge and technology – not the caliber of the U'larr, but still worth employing when a galaxy is at stake. Why not bring all available resources into play?"

She didn't answer, but simply waited for him to continue the analysis. He was at a loss as to why you would not rally every bit of skill and knowledge you could muster. The resources and energy that hundreds of species could mount to stave off annihilation would be massive. Everyone working together against a common threat…a collective front.

Then a possibility dawned.

"This isn't just about resource utilization, is it?" Phai only gestured to continue. "It is the psychological impacts and cultural ramifications."

A wide smile told him he got it. "Yes, Warren. That is why we developed the subculture of the Etagllot. To drain the resources of the young races, to have them live under the psychological black cloud of total annihilation – even if only their leaderships knew – would have profound impacts upon species psyche and development."

Warren found a hole in that argument. "Governments work on secret projects all the time."

"But governments are made up of people and those people control more than secret projects. Their long-term vision and decision-making foundation would be tainted by the psychological affects. And as more and more people and resources were pulled into the effort, how long would it be before the reason leaked out? Before knowing the end was drawing near impacted every decision those in power made? What would happen if all was revealed? Would chaos rein? Panic? Lawlessness? Mass depression? And what if that occurred just when we needed all species to unite for the final battle?"

"It could be disastrous."

She nodded. "An unrecoverable situation."

A very ominous thought crossed Warren's mind. "Chaos at the right moment could be the ultimate weapon against us."

"The Eilu – very good. Yes, they may try to create panic and chaos exactly when we need calm and unity, or disrupt communication. We have done all we can to ensure whatever they've planned is mitigated to the best of our ability."

"How?"

"It's a battle of technologies. We have our own communication network. We have also infiltrated the comm systems of the advanced races. Should the Eilu attempt to hijack those for illicit purposes, we can shut the systems down or, even more desirable, block the incursion. We have people in strategic positions throughout all the key races who we hope can prevent or at least limit disruptive actions by Eilu operatives."

"The Eilu can't stand light. I assume the one we faced on Ayni was genetically engineered to overcome that problem."

"Correct. We thank Ozshi'wanae that those genetic successes are rare from what we've ascertained, or the Eilu's existence here could have sealed our fate long ago. Their kind is vastly different genetically and that has thwarted their efforts to create light-tolerant half-breeds with this dimension's life forms. That severely limits their numbers. However, over the thousands of years, they have cultivated a following within many species that is anchored in the belief that darkness is eternal and its ruler is supreme."

Warren jerked. "As in Satan?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the reference."

"A religious figure on Earth. Also known as the Lord of Darkness…one that turn against God – a god that just so happens to be associated with light. At least, that's the story in my faith."

"A possible connection or perhaps none at all. This Satan has followers?"

"Yes, though I don't think the numbers are significant."

"That has been the bane of the Eilu in our galaxy. Darkness does not have inherent appeal to the sentient beings of our dimension and it limits their successes on that front. Life here is light-based – it will always attract us on deep physiological and psychological levels."

"While darkness hides the boogeyman."

She raised a white-haired eyebrow. "Indeed!"

"So the Eilu attempted to gain an unwitting following for chaotic effect."

"That is what we suspect, although it does not appear to be an active tactic. Had they garnered a substantial following, they could have used those forces to create widespread pandemonium and greatly hampered The Call – when all must offer up some of their lifeforce. It remains a possibility, but we do not believe it a viable scenario. More likely, they will attempt to disrupt communications at the critical moment."

A lull formed in the conversation as Warren became lost in reflection about Eilu, Satan, dark forces, and Earth's religions and how they may have been influenced not by deities, but aliens. Then thinking floated back to Esha'Aru origins, and what species or other life forms contributed to their DNA pool. Phai's Zchezuan eyes were a perfect match to Ettwanae's…to his. With that, the big question snuck around the shadowy periphery. It prodded and prickled. It could not be ignored. He wanted to ask, yet not.

Then he realized Phai was studying him intently once again. When he caught her, she tilted her head in curiosity.

"What is it that is troubling you?"

For a moment, he remained silent. Then he startled himself by bursting out in laughter. "We're facing the possible end of the galaxy, and you're wondering what's bothering me?"

Phai was not put off. "What I see is personal discord and nothing to do with galactic state of affairs."

The Shozen was too damn intuitive or saw something in Warren's body language he hadn't intended, and it was irritating. He rose sharply from the chair, which suddenly felt too confining and not at all designed for someone with wings. "Are you a telepath? An empath? Both?" With a wave of his arm, he dismissed the questions. "Never mind – doesn't matter. You're not really here."

"Both."

For some reason, that furthered the annoyance, and he began to slowly wander the room. He'd spent his whole adult life around telepaths – that she was one didn't surprise him. "Part of Zchezuan DNA or your Shozen soul?"

"_U'larr_ ability, but you are avoiding my question."

She was right, and it grated on prickly nerves. 'What's the matter, Worthington? Afraid of the answer?'

"You may feel better if we discuss the issue," the elegant alien pressed softly.

Wings flicked with their own will. He hated when they gave away his emotional unease. 'What's the worse she can say? It is really be so bad? Just ask, Worthington!'

He drew in a breath to plunge ahead before he lost the nerve. "The Etagllot – when they had me and Ztar…I was told they ran all kinds of tests, but I don't remember any of that. Did they look at my DNA or just the nannites? The only thing anyone has ever talked about is the nannites. I was wondering what they learned and if any of it ties into what Fjai discovered. Wait, you don't know about that. I went there for some tests. What they learned was interesting and raised more questions…" He shut his mouth and gritted his teeth. 'God, you're rambling like an idiot. Get a grip!'

"I know about Fjai."

Warren came to an abrupt halt and shot her a hard look. "You do?"

"Your display was impressive – another kind of Source channeling. It surprised many of the Elders and provided more evidence supporting my opinion about you. That you became unresponsive to outside stimulus was especially intriguing. But where Fjai impressed, Neu astounded."

"Why am I not surprised you know about those? Apparently, you have spies everywhere." A snap of wings punctuated his irritation. "That wasn't just me – Ettwanae was mostly responsible. Who did you have watching us at Neu? Den-neer? "

"Neu was your _combined_ power – that of soulbounds, or at least potential soulbounds. And, yes, Den-neer transmitted the event to me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "How long was he tracking us?"

"He and Bae were sent to help protect you and Ettwanae. As was the Turzent warship."

Warren was surprised and perturbed. "Bae and a Turzent ship were both there? Volu never mentioned other ships."

Phai seemed mildly puzzled. "Bae was heavily cloaked, it would have been extremely difficult for even Volu to detect her, but the Turzent cruiser? I cannot explain that."

The cascade of questions came in a rush. Why had Volu kept that to herself? Who was in the Turzent ship? Did Ztar know about Neu? How did the Shozen manage to trace Volu? Phai cut off racing ruminations.

"Who was at Neu and why is no longer important. What are you trying to avoid asking?"

He wanted answers to questions about Neu and the surveillance, but perhaps the Shozen was right – it no longer mattered. Returning to his physical wanderings, his mind also returned to the biggest question of all.

'Do it, Worthington. Get the uncertainty over with. Man up and ask.' The wings spread slightly, another outward reflection of the inner turmoil. He didn't bother reining in the misbehaving appendages. 'Take a deep breath and ask, damn it!'

"I'm Human, right? Not Esha'Aru. Just a wild coincidence." There. He asked. And held his breath.

Phai's face flickered several subtle emotions that did not elude Warren's sharp eyes. Surprise perhaps. Then a sort of ah-ha. Followed by a touch of pity? She leaned forward at her undisclosed location, resting her hands to either side, gripping the edge of the garden bench. Silence lingered a bit too long, and Warren's nerves were ready to snap.

"Do you wish to be Human?"

"I am Human."

"Then why the question?"

He was being contrary, and knew it. Fears and jumbled emotions were making logical behavior difficult. "Just answer the question."

Phai let out a long, deep sigh. "As much as I wish I could, I'm unable answer your question because we are uncertain ourselves. You display all the observable signs of being Esha'Aru, yet your DNA reads as Human. On the other side of the argument, you have no natural psychic shields – nearly all Esha'Aru do. Your wings did not appear until you were 16 Earth years old – Esha'Aru are born with theirs. Those are both indicators that you are not Esha'Aru."

The thread of hope still held.

"_But,_" she emphasized, "you channel from The Source. You are soulbound to Ztar. Your emotional healing of the Emperor tells us you shared a very specific and unique form of Source with him. The display on Fjai and again on Neu. All signs of Esha'Aru parentage."

"My DNA is has never scanned as anything but Human – even to Shi'ar scanners."

"It scans as Human, true."

Wings twitched. "With superior knowledge and technology behind you, if you haven't found any genetic code in me other than Human, then I'm Human."

The cerulean orbs fixed to his. "It is not that clear cut."

His chest tightened. "What do you mean?"

"Ettwanae, for example, scans as Sat'reyan, even to our equipment."

"How?"

"The U'larr devised ways to shield their creation from detection by not only the physical senses – sight, touch – but from scanning technologies. You must be aware of Ettwanae's embedded cloak." Warren nodded affirmative. "That technology is child's play compared to what they accomplished on the microscopic level. Ettwanae reads as Sat'reyan because her DNA is sheathed in material that scans as Sat'reyan genetic code. The sheath is impenetrable and undetectable as anything abnormal, even to our highly advanced scanners."

"That's why when she was captured by Den-neer, the Etagllot scientists couldn't figure out she was Esha'Aru – it wasn't just her cloak."

"Correct. A double-walled shield. They knew some sort of energy field surrounded her, but their scanners couldn't identify or penetrate it. Even if they had, the DNA sheathing would maintain the Sat'reyan illusion."

"Impressive."

Phai waved a hand in the air. "More than impressive, Warren – humbling. It is a taste of how advanced our ancestors were at the height of their civilization. We've learned that not all Esha'Aru carry DNA sheathing – it is protection apparently employed as-needed and a process only a Nexus Sentinel can perform."

Warren considered what that tidbit meant. "So Ettwanae was taken to Etxan'Ir?"

"It's protector Sentinel, yes. I find it reasonable to assume that when T'Qilla decided she needed to hide Ettwanae on Sat'rey, she requested the Sentinel give that protection to her child."

"If you think I have the sheathing, then it would mean I've been to Etxan'Ir, too. I haven't."

"Not that you remember."

"You're grasping at straws."

"Does Ettwanae remember her visit?"

Warren groaned internally. For every argument against his being Esha'Aru, there was a counterpoint. He frowned. Emotionally, he wanted to fly away. Then Phai was talking again.

"Our accomplishments of the last several thousand years are nothing compared to what the U'larr were capable of. We're barely managing to recreate the organic components required to operate the Nexus – at least we _believe_ we're close to doing so. If the Nexus are ever damaged or destroyed…" she shook her head. "It would take more than a few thousand years to learn out how to replicate them." A cock of the head and raised eyebrows signaled a question was coming. "Back to your original question. Do you wish me to share my personal opinion of your genetic heritage?"

Did he? Part of him wished to take wing and leave disturbing questions behind, but another part desired to hear Phai's opinion. 'You've gone this far.' With a skip of his heart, he nodded. Later when they reached Etxan'Ir, perhaps he could finally get closure on the issue.

Phai turned to look out to something beyond what Warren could see in the holo image. "We believe there are two possibilities. The first – you are Human in body, but Esha'Aru in lifeforce. That you have no species marker is a puzzlement – even Esha'Aru carry a unique species marker, though hidden from all known scanners."

"Except yours."

"Except ours. The one success we've had in penetrating the U'larr's cloaking defenses. That was an Etagllot breakthrough many years ago and one we've guarded at all costs. If that technology fell into Eilu hands…you can guess the ramifications."

"They could more easily find and kill Eshaaru. You had the technology on Ymoz?"

"Yes, we installed it there because some on the Council wanted undeniable proof you were Esha'Aru."

Again, Warren wondered what it was the Shozen really wanted with him and Ettwanae. "Why?"

Keen eyes caught Phai stiffening slightly. Had she let something slip? She did not look at him when answering. "To know whether or not you were worth the effort to protect." Then she seemed to relax as she turned toward him. "Has your curiosity fled?"

That caught him off-guard. "Huh?"

"The second possibility."

A diversionary tactic? "My curiosity is said to know few boundaries. Please, share your idea, but I have questions in other areas, as well."

She chuckled gently. "Warren, you are nothing but questions!" He smirked. "The second theory is that you are a half-breed who was hidden away on Earth to protect you from the Eilu. The growing mutant population would have been the perfect camouflage. Genetic sheathing would hide any abnormalities in your DNA."

That offended. "Both of my parents were Human," he proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"You are certain? After all you've learned about U'larr technology and genetic capabilities."

"If one of them was Eshaaru, they would have told me."

"I wasn't implying either of your Earth parents were."

"Then what-?" His eye widened in disbelief and instant ire. "That's ludicrous!"

"Is it? A race facing extinction, potential mates a growing rarity, cloning not a possibility…why not impregnate a genetically compatible female of another race? Human DNA is quite malleable – almost uniquely so. It's the reason mutants exist in such numbers and diversity on your world. Once the original mechanisms were triggered, the mutant population exploded."

'What the fuck is Phai suggesting?!' The idea was beyond preposterous. "My mother would never agree to anything like that! No way."

"This is only a theory, Warren. And in theory, why would she need to know?"

"As in alien abduction?"

"It has been done before. As has alien insemination of Earth's females. As I said, Human DNA is amazingly accepting of foreign genetic code." The last was nearly a whisper.

His head reeled with possibilities. A wealthy couple that had tried for years to become pregnant without success. It was no secret kept from him – they had exhausted everything medical science could offer 30-some years ago. Then suddenly, a miracle. Kathryn Worthington was pregnant. Warren was their prayers answered. His mother never became pregnant again.

"In fact, one could question whether your mother actually birthed you at all. You could have easily been left with them as a newborn," Phai furthered. "The wealth of your parents would help ensure you were well cared for and well positioned in society – wealth equates power…power that could shield you and buy many secrets."

And it had. As much as he hated to admit it, either theory was plausible. But alien impregnation? Esha'Aru crossbreeding? That seemed the bigger stretch. Or was it? Phai was suggesting the Esha'Aru had done exactly what her own people did out of desperation to stave off extinction.

The Shozen allowed him silence to think. He wanted to decry the possibilities. Renounce them as implausible…as impossible even. Yet tested against the evidence he had, the hypotheses held up.

'No, I won't accept anything without undeniable proof. And she admits they don't have it.' But even as he held to humanity, between Phai and what he'd learned from Volu, his grasp had been loosened.

He switched thinking from things emotionally cataclysmic. "If T'Qilla survives and chooses to leave with us, you're not going to stop her." He didn't ask; he told.

If the Shozen was surprised by the sudden conversational redirect, she didn't show it. "We will not stop her, but I had hoped you would all stay for a while after everything you've learned."

"We were promised the coordinates to Etxan'Ir."

Phai took a visible inhale; then exhaled slowly. "And that you will get. Meanwhile, please consider staying on Ekkamm. It is the safest place from the Eilu."

"Actually, I'd feel safer on Volu in a phased state, not stuck inside a mountain. What happens if they find this place?

"They haven't yet."

"First time for everything."

"True, but they have a better record of finding and killing lone Eshaar'ne."

She had him on that one, if the genocidal story were true. That was the crux of everything – what to believe. Warren hated the unverifiable. Hard data made conclusions easier. Gut-instinct was the other tool in his decision-making arsenal. Unfortunately, it had gone mostly silent, leaving him with little to go on. He needed time to think. And there was so very much to contemplate.

"I'm Human." Why the statement came out when it did, he had no idea. He hadn't meant to say it.

Phai smiled. "In the end, Warren, you are what you decide to be. If you wish to be Human, then that is what you are. Your lifeforce is a neutral – you have no species marker. It is a trait you share with only one other known race."

"Volu told me that shortly after I joined Ettwanae. She couldn't explain it."

"Neither can we. All sentient species in this galaxy have a marker. All but one – the U'larr. In the beginning, they were the only sentients in our galaxy. Markers were unnecessary. When they spread life seed throughout the galaxy, they gave each strain a unique identifier."

"A tag."

"Yes. A way to forever trace back to the original genetic recipe. Unfortunately, those recipes have been lost."

"Then how am I without one?"

"All I can hypothesize is that you are the next step in evolution for sentient life or an atavism. Remember, life seed DNA originated in part from the U'larr."

More to contemplate. All he'd thought to be reality had morphed before his eyes during the past few days into something foreign. Warren strode to a small desk and sat down heavily. Drained and overstuffed…that was described how he felt. Phai rose and joined him near the table, a holographic hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You've learned much in a short time. If you are feeling overwhelmed, I understand. Give yourself time. Stay for a while – you and your friends – once T'Qilla is awake. You are safe here. Rest. Recuperate. Absorb. Give T'Qilla time to adjust. And if your curiosity hasn't been completely sated, there is more to learn."

More? He had no interest at that moment. Her offer to settle for a while was tempting; it would be a nice change. Still, Etxan'Ir waited and with it perhaps a cure for the nannites and more information about Ettwanae's people. Even Phai herself admitted they did not know if a hidden group of Esha'Aru may have escaped detection.

"There is potentially more to learn from Etxan'Ir."

Phai shook her heard slowly with a sigh. "You will not gain access – you can't soulbind with Ettwanae. You risk being killed as intruders…assuming that you get past the Eilu."

Warren jerked. "They know where it is?" Something flickered in the blue eyes, and Warren knew. "Atmos Prime is Etxan'Ir!"

Her gaze left his face and a resigned expression hardened the features. "In a way. Atmos Prime is the Sentinel planet and the dimensional doorway to Etxan'Ir. The Eilu have known the location for a long time, but have never possessed the means to gain entry. If they capture Ettwanae and her amulet, that will be another key in their possession. We suspect they have attempted to enter before and were destroyed. What we don't know is how close they are to replicating what's required."

"They tried to get Ettwanae's amulet at Neu, but they wanted to kill us."

She nodded. "Which could mean they have their own soulbound Esha'Aru. If they gain access to the Sentinel, it's conceivable they could destroy it from within, thus sealing off Etxan'Ir forever. Or killing you was simply part their continuing campaign to deny us the keys."

"You're afraid if we go there alone, they could get her amulet."

"Volu and Bae would be no match against several Eilu ships. It would be suicide."

Warren swallowed hard. They knew Atmos Prime could be dangerous, but if he believed Phai, it would be beyond foolhardy to go there on their own. What would have happened if Bae hadn't convinced Volu to come to Ekkamm and they had gone? A sobering thought.

Looking up into the eyes that were so much like his, he noted they were actually a more brilliant blue – quite stunning. Suddenly, he felt something…something like a connection. Instinct rushed in, and a deep, inner voice answered the biggest question of all. Phai was telling the truth. About it all. Warren shuddered and looked away. Knowing didn't make anything easier.

"Warren, my offer still stands. We will take you there when the time is right and all our forces are in place. That time is not yet."

"When?"

"I fear soon."

Decision made. "Once the situation with T'Qilla is resolved, I'll talk to the others about your offer to stay here for awhile. I'm going to recommend we accept."

###

_A word from you, the reader, would be very encouraging. Don't be shy. If you like this story, please let me know. Meanwhile, heartfelt thanks to my faithful reviewers – you are treasures!_

_Next time, more of our favorite Etagllot to hate (al'Verta Hercjell), Bae makes an offer to Ettwanae, and Volu confesses. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Decided to post another chapter this weekend to pick up the pace a bit. Hope you enjoy!_

###

The 'I love yous' still hung in the air after Ztar's holo image dissipated. Warren had asked Volu to bust through the Etagllot communication blackout so he could check for messages via his PI. Sure enough, one from Ztar waited.

He'd wanted to share all he learned with his friend and emperor, but why? The man could do nothing to help. No, Warren decided to spare Ztar that mammoth burden of worry. And after his talk with Phai, it would be what the Shozen leader wanted, as well – not that he cared what she wanted when it came to his friends.

Turned out, Ztar's precognitive abilities were warning him something was amiss, but not what that was. While possible the premonition was unrelated to The Dark Coming, Warren would bet otherwise. He wondered if other precogs across the galaxy were experiencing the same nonspecific sense of wrongness or dread. Perhaps some had clear visions. Thoughts turned to home and Xavier. Charles didn't possess precognitive ability, but he knew people who did.

Warren put the PI on the crate that served as his nightstand within the tiny former storage space that was his bedroom.

'No, next check-in with Charles, the secret of the Dark Coming should stay just that. _Should_ being the operative word. We'll see how the conversation goes.'

"Volu, where's Ettwanae?"

"With T'Qilla. Her lesson with Phai begins shortly."

He should have known. Ettwanae spent nearly every spare moment sitting next to her mother's stasis pod talking as if she could hear. Maybe she could. The balance of her time was spent in Ura'maalei training or mediation.

Actually, Warren and the others were relieved that Ettwanae's attention was focused elsewhere. Peaking molt hormones mixed with new stresses was making her volatile and unpleasant company. A smirk escaped.

"Given Ettwanae's disposition of late, I almost feel sorry for Phai. Almost. Can't quite bring myself to go that far."

Mirth filled the air. "I would conjecture Phai did not anticipate her grand news about T'Qilla would result in a personal trial of fortitude."

Warren chuckled. "Working with Ettwanae right now is small penance. Thanks, by the way, for getting my PI signal through the security blocks. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Warren. I am not above taking pleasure in usurping flaunted Etagllot technology when I can."

"Still have bones to pick with them, I take it?"

Volu was silent for several seconds, leaving Warren to wonder whether she'd figure out the idiom.

"If you mean I have grievances, I do."

"I did, and we're together on that. The end never justifies the means when it includes callus disregard for the welfare of others."

"Precisely."

Then feeling brave, Warren decided to check on the love of his life to see how training was going.

###

It had to happen. The facility wasn't large enough that one could avoid the other indefinitely. He actually wasn't quite sure why he'd unconsciously steered clear of her – it wasn't as if she were a threat. Phai reassured that the Etagllot and Hercjell in particular understood that Warren and company were strictly off limits. The Shozen leader went so far as to say that the consequence to any Etagllot disobeying those orders was execution. Phai meant business.

As he entered the facility galley for a mid-morning snack, the woman was there. He'd learned from Ztar a while back that she originated from the Par-Sen realm, but he hadn't bothered asking what species she was. Didn't matter and he couldn't care less. But as she turned from the cold storage compartment with some sort of fruit or vegetable in hand, he gave her the once over. Humanoid with the standard-issue two legs and arms; standing maybe 5 foot 7 inches tops; slender frame; an elongated face with a very small nose, large grey eyes, vertical slits on either side of her head that were likely ears with a barely-there flaps, and a short crop of what looked like a combination of fur and hair in a cinnamon color. Her skin tone was a deep golden brown, but not liked tanned Caucasian skin – too much gold in the mix. Hercjell wasn't good looking, but she wasn't ugly either…on the outside.

'Inside is a different story,' he thought bitterly.

"Archangel!" she said in over-the-top warmth. "I was starting to believe you were avoiding me." The smile on her face was anything but friendly. Hackles rose and feathers ruffled in auto-response. "But why would you do that? We're all friends here. Bunking down together…eating and working side by side." Then her big eyes grew even larger in feigned gaffe. "Oh, forgive me. You and your crew don't work. You simply eat."

His blood was instantly boiling. That she was able to get under his skin so quickly further riled. 'Get a grip, Worthington – she's pushing your buttons just to see you react.' He snapped his wings dismissively and did an about face intent on a quick exit.

"Leaving so soon? Was Ymoz simply tall tales from guards who had to explain their ineptitude? I was told you were a warrior, not a coward."

He halted, seething. He knew he shouldn't. It's what she wanted. But he'd allow sensibility to lose out to pride one time and swung around. "A warrior knows when to walk away from a fight that is meaningless. Talking with you is not only pointless, but a waste of my time."

She set her food down and tsked with a wave of hand for emphasis. "How can you know that? We haven't determined the topic."

"I'm finding it hard to imagine a topic of interest to you that would be of importance to me."

A cold smile slowly cut across her face. "Gatebi Eudara."

Warren would have laid money on the topic being he or the nannites. Gatebi was a complete surprise. Unfortunately, the woman had hooked him. As much as it angered, he had to take the bait.

"Spill it, Hercjell."

"She has a question and I have an answer, but she hasn't asked me, only one of my staff."

Warren snorted. "What's the question? And why not answer it?"

Hercjell's stiff laugh was grating. "And where's the fun in that? She needs to come to me…my staff is powerless to help her. I, on the other hand, have already made the necessary inquires and if she desires answers, she must come to me. Tell her that."

The scientist picked up her food and headed toward the exit. Warren wasn't about to let her slip by, and he blocked the doorway. "I'm not your messenger, Hercjell. You have something to say, tell her yourself or send one of your lackeys."

She looked up with an all-too-pleased smirk. "No, that is not the best approach with the intriguing Gatebi Eudara. Oddly, she is hesitant to come to me directly."

"Can't understand why…"

"But if you encourage her, I will share what I learned…for a small reimbursement of the time I took from my work to do so."

Red flags waved vigorously. "And the small reimbursement would be?"

Hercjell didn't answer immediately, but instead looked at Warren from head to toe before returning her eyes to his. All through the visual exam, the desire to do her physical harm was almost more than he could hold in check.

"A pity I didn't have you longer in my labs. Such power and potential contained within you, Archangel…technology that could unlock doors we don't even know exist. Given enough time, I would have triggered the bionites and learned their secrets. A true pity," she said placing a hand on his chest.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked the offending hand off. "What is the price!" he snarled.

"A day with her in my lab."

"No!" He couldn't believe the audacity.

"One day to avoid a lifetime of wondering."

"No. Even if she agreed, I wouldn't allow it."

"My scans will be non-invasive."

"No."

"The choice is hers, not yours. You overstep your bounds."

'God, she's arrogant!' he fumed, but as much as he hated to admit, Hercjell had a valid point. He had no right making the decision for Gatebi. But what was Gatebi trying to find out?

"What's her question?"

A tilt of the cinnamon-topped head told him no direct answer would be forthcoming.

"If she wants you to know, she will tell you."

Warren let out an exasperated sigh before realizing what he was doing. "I don't trust you."

A chuckle escaped the researcher, and that time she looked truly amused. "Under normal circumstance, Archangel, you would be right not to. However, my superior's orders are quite…persuasive – no harm is to come to any your group."

Warren nodded. Phai had guaranteed that point. "Damn right. Hands off."

"But if Gatebi comes to me…" she trailed off. "Take the message, Archangel. If it comes from you, she may feel more inclined to accept my offer."

He narrowed eyes at the rogue scientist. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Hercjell literally pushed her way around Warren into the corridor. "An open door, Archangel." Then she walked briskly down the hall, leaving Warren with a new mystery.

###

Ettwanae stood in the hangar staring at Bae. The Eshaar'ne had made a puzzling offer while Volu and Flint decided to get some fresh air just outside the fortress. Actually, it was Flint who, in typical overly dramatic form, declared the ceilings and walls were closing in and if he didn't get outside, he'd go berserk and charbroil some Etagllot. Ettwanae rolled her eyes, a behavior she'd learned from the teen, and told Flint she wouldn't stop him from frying the loathed scientists. Security relented and opened the door to the cloaked garden area adjoining the facility. Protective Volu refused to let him go out alone.

Bae's hatch stood open, but Ettwanae didn't wish to board. Seeing the Etagllot augmentations frightened her in a way that Ettwanae didn't quite understand. Even the idea of them seemed blasphemous. It also tasted of disloyalty as Volu had refused to mend fences with Bae despite all they'd learned.

"I'd rather hear those things from my mother."

"That is understandable, Ettwanae. However, we do not know that your mother will survive the procedure. Even if she lives, there may be side affects."

Ettwanae was instantly worried. Phai made no mention of side affects. "What do you mean?"

"As with Volu."

She drew wings close and caught her breath. Volu's attempted suicide resulted in significant memory lost. "That can happen with Eshaaru, too?"

"It can."

The possibility made her blood run cold. Volu had forgotten her first Other and their life together. Was there a chance that T'Qilla would not remember her? Or her soulbound? Or any of their life together? Nausea rose.

"Bae, what are the chances?"

"I cannot say. My medical files only note that memory loss is possible. Little is annotated about the procedure Phai plans. I have no record of it being performed since before the last Dark Coming."

Anger welled up. "Why didn't she warn me?"

"Only Phai knows her reasoning. Logic tells me that side affects are irrelevant since the choice is make the attempt or T'Qilla dies. Phai may wish to spare you additional worry."

"But you don't agree with her decision."

"I do not. I believe it would be a horrible shock to have saved T'Qilla but lose your mother. I wish for you to accept that possibility now and know that you and she have another source for lost history. I stand ready to provide as much information as I am able should T'Qilla's memories be gone."

"Where is Mother's amulet?" Ettwanae kicked herself for not having thought to ask about it earlier.

"I do not know. When captured, she was wearing it. Since it is not with her in the stasis pod, I assume it is in Shozen possession."

Ettwanae huffed and crossed her arms. "I will demand Phai give it to me. That is another source of information."

"It would be."

Another question came to Ettwanae. "Bae, do you know who Volu's first Other was?"

Bae was quiet for too long.

"Volu does not remember?"

"No."

"And your family node?"

Ettwanae frowned. "It records only that Volu left to find a mate."

She could have sworn the Eshaar'ne shifted in the bay.

"Ettwanae, perhaps you and Volu should revisit the topic."

Eyebrows shot up. "Why? She doesn't remember anything about her past before me."

"Then the conversation will be short."

Eagle-sharp eyes narrowed as she glared at Bae's smooth, featureless exterior. "You know something."

"Whether I do or do not is irrelevant as what is between Others is private."

It was useless arguing with Bae if she was anything like Volu. "I will talk with her, but I don't see the point. And if you know something about Volu's past, you _will_ tell us," she threatened with a snap of wings.

"If you and Volu come to me together, I will answer your questions."

"Good."

Ettwanae strode with purpose and worry from the hangar to the facility kitchen. Molt-increased appetite had reached a pinnacle. Questions would have to wait. But as soon as hunger was sated, she and Volu would be having a heart-to-heart.

###

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ettwanae was both shocked and hurt. Secrets between her and Volu was not how it was supposed to be with Others.

"Because there was already so much new information. We all required time to digest. I did not wish to burden you with more. The memory I regained is…difficult."

Ettwanae sat on her bed, wings hanging low. She was being inconsiderate and thinking only of herself. In contrast, Volu was in emotional pain, and still thought only of her.

"My Volu, things are quieter now. We can talk." She filled her voice with love.

"Yes, my Poda."

"You remember your first Other and the attack?"

The air grew heavy.

"My Other was P'Tiaera – I remember her name and a have a few snatches of memory about her, but more than that remains lost."

Ettwanae was stunned. Why wasn't that mentioned in her family memory nodes? "My mother's sister was your Other?!"

"Yes. However, when I was attacked, she is not in that memory – only her soulbound. I believe his name was P'Rais or something very similar. I have the sense that P'Tiaera had been gone for some time by then."

"The Shozen had her."

"Given what Phai told us, yes."

"The Dark Ones killed P'Tiaera's soulbound?"

"I remember the black ships. They were identical to the ones that ambushed us at Ayni." Volu shuddered beneath Ettwanae. "While I do not remember the circumstances of how I lost P'Tiaera, I now understand why I would have chosen ru'zha. To have failed my Other and then her soulbound…" Another tremor ran through the room.

Ettwanae's heart ached with empathic pain. "My poor, Volu." Ettwanae wished she could take Volu in her arms to comfort her. "The Dark Ones are evil and powerful. And the Shozen… they are powerful, too. It was not your fault."

Sudden stiffness of air snatched Ettwanae's breath.

"You do not know that. I do not know that. It is possible I lost them because of my own actions or inactions. It is possible my misjudgments caused their deaths." Volu's words were steeped in self-condemnation. "I cannot remember!"

Ettwanae believed instantly that regaining partial memory might be worse than no memory. Her beloved Eshaar'ne was heading down a dangerous road of guilt. Gathering herself, Ettwanae felt she needed to be firm.

"Listen to me, Volu. Do _not_ judge yourself without knowing the full story. Isn't that what you'd say to me?" No response. "Your kind was designed to be logical, even when facing emotionally difficult situations. Use that ability to see it's illogical to take on guilt when you have no evidence that you should."

When only silence filled the room, Ettwanae continued. "The Volu I know would do anything to protect those within her. You have proven your loyalty and bravery over and over again. Why would it have been any different with your first Other? The evidence I've seen says it was because you loved so much and tried so hard to protect that you chose ru'zha. The pain of _loss_ was too great, not the pain of guilt."

"I am alive. They are dead. Nothing changes that fact. I failed in my duty." Shame oozed from every syllable.

Ettwanae frowned deeply. How could she convince the Eshaar'ne that the facts did not translate into reason for guilt? 'Ozshi'wanae, give me wisdom!' She contemplated quietly, attempting to pinpoint exactly her Other's reasoning. Then she hit upon something that perhaps the Eshaar'ne's innate logic over emotion 'programming' may accept.

"Volu, I understand feeling guilty, but help me understand to the reasons. Do you recall harming P'Tiaera or her mate?"

"I do not."

"Would you do such a thing?"

"No sane Eshaar'ne would harm their Other." Volu seemed insulted at the thought.

"Then based on that moral code, can we assume you would never harm P'Tiaera or P'Rais?"

"It would be a reasonable assumption."

"And we know that the Shozen and later the Dark Ones _are_ responsible for what happened to them."

"Correct."

"And from the evidence – your external scars – and your own memory fragments, you came very close to losing your life attempting to save P'Rais. You were so wounded in that attempt you nearly died. And I know from Phai that the Shozen abducted P'Tiaera while she was away from you. Am I right on all that?"

"Yes."

"Then how is your failure to protect so different from mine? I failed to protect my Baumpa. I should have been there…should have be able to use Source to heal him…should have done so many things I did not. I'm strong, Volu. Perhaps strong enough to have killed the people who left him for dead. Instead, I ran. At least you fought – you tried. I did nothing. Why are you guilty and I am not?"

The Eshaar'ne actually jerked; the bed jolting slightly. Ettwanae knew she'd hit upon an argument with possibilities.

"You were _not_ responsible for his safety."

"Does that make my actions less inadequate?" she countered. "You were responsible for doing all you could to protect out of duty. I was responsible to protect Baumpa out of love and gratitude. We both were unable to do so, regardless of the reasons. Not that we didn't try or would have tried, but circumstance prevented us from succeeding. There is no guilt in that, Volu. We did the best that circumstance allowed."

The bedroom was quiet for a long time. She had Volu pinned in a corner – if the Eshaar'ne held to guilt, then by default, she would be declaring Ettwanae guilty. Yet no real victory was at hand. Volu could just as easily go along with the logic while quietly retaining her self-condemnation. Only time would truly reveal success or failure.

Finally, Volu's soft voice broke the stillness.

"Thank you, my Other, for attempting to ease my conscious. I will consider your counsel. I pray to Ozshi'wanae that you do not feel guilt over Bhenra's death for that would be a grave tragedy. You do not, do you, my Poda?"

Ettwanae wondered. Did she? "Not guilt, but regret, I think."

"Regret…that is appropriate. Perhaps that is best for me, as well. I regret I was unable to save my Others, but the guilt is the Shozen's and the Eilu's. To take their culpability as ours gives them a victory over us that is unearned."

Ettwanae sighed in heartfelt relief. Volu sounded sincere. "My beautiful and wonderful Volu – I repeat your words. I pray to Ozshi'wanae that you have abandoned guilt of those long-ago deaths – it would only add needlessly to those tragedies."

"I believe I can, Poda. I believe I will."

As she left Volu to find Warren, questions about the lack of information concerning P'Tiaera in her amulet's nodes would have to wait, Ettwanae decided. If she succeeded in saving her mother, perhaps through T'Qilla she could get to the bottom of what happened between siblings all those years ago.

###

_Next time, Ettwanae's molt-induced irritability really takes flight, Gatebi makes a decision, and heat ignites in Ekkamm's sky. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Welcome faithful readers. C15 already! I'm going to shoot for posting two chapters a week…we'll see if it pans out. _

_Meanwhile on Ekkamm, tensions – they are mounting!_

###

"I don't understand what you're telling me to do!" Ettwanae snapped from her cross-legged position on the floor.

Phai was ready to end minutes earlier, but the ill-tempered Esha'Aru wouldn't hear of it. The Elder regretted caving to the young woman's insistence on continuing, and the training session was turning into a lesson on saintly patience.

"Ettwanae, for you to make progress, your mind must been calm. That is not the case right now."

"I'm fine." The words came with a dramatic crossing of the arms and scowl, almost comical in contradiction.

Phai sighed in her tranquility garden light-decades from Ekkamm. The serenity of surroundings juxtaposed the fuming holo-image of Ettwanae. "You are not fine. Trying to teach you such a delicate procedure in your current condition is unwise. I will comm Den-neer. Perhaps meditation will ease your agitation."

Suddenly, the Esha'Aru went into a full-blown emotional meltdown as the face twisted in wrath. "My 'current condition'?" flew the snarling question. "And what would _that_ be? Molting?!" She jumped up from the floor mat, wings spread wide, and fire flashing in the blue eyes. "You're no different than the others. Oh, don't make her upset…she's molting. The molt makes Ettwanae bitchy – better tiptoe. Shouldn't you take a breath and calm down? Emotions are running away with you, Ettwanae. She's being illogical right now…it's 'that time' you know." The glare boring into Phai was searing. "I've heard it all! I expected better of you – your people created us. You should _know_ what it's like!"

The winged woman started storming around the nearly empty room. From a detached perspective, the sight was actually quite impressive. Ettwanae resembled a winged predator ready to take down an entire herd of hapless prey.

"Warren is the only one who understands!" the younger woman continued her rant. "Should have known no one else would. The rest of you can go to the Pits of Pardian!"

"Since you've experience this before, then you understand why the training should wait."

Ettwanae whirled toward Phai, wings splayed to nearly their full expanse, fists clenched, the crystalline-blue eyes dark with rage. "_NO!_ I said no before and I meant it! I want my Mother! Your Etagllot mudpuckers have had her long enough! You will teach me _now!_"

Liking the scientists to the creature that used its feces in which to wallow she easily shrugged off. But Phai's patience was running out, and she prided herself in having the commodity in abundance. She mentally instructed her attendant AI to send a message to the facility.

Perching on the edge of a raised planting bed, Phai would give it one more attempt if only to humor the hormonally discordant Esha'Aru. "Very well. Sit," she ordered sharply and pointed to the mat. To her surprise, Ettwanae quickly retook her position on the floor.

"Now, breath in deeply through the nose…hold…hold…exhale through the mouth. Again." She waited for her student to complete the simple task several times. Satisfied that the Esha'Aru was relaxing, she continued. "Calm. Steady. Reach down, open up. Feel your Aru – its vibration…power…"

When a soft glow formed around the Esha'Aru, Phai checked the scan readings broadcast to her location. She sighed. The channeler was still tapping into Source – not her own Aru.

"Ettwanae, shift your focus more…inward. You've opened to Source again."

Phai nearly became dislodged from her seat when Ettwanae exploded into a ball of fury and feathers as she rocketed from the floor.

"I CANT! You're teaching me wrong!"

In a blur of motion, Ettwanae was in Phai's face. She nearly forgot for a moment that her student wasn't actually in the garden. The Shozen collected herself.

"I know what I'm doing, Ettwanae," she said coolly to the holo projection's looming with menace.

"You're NOT! I healed Warren – my Aru knew what to do automatically. I need to be with my mother. I can't _do_ this if there's no one to heal! It doesn't work that way!"

Phai shifted to a full standing position, causing the younger woman to back off reflexively. "It does, Ettwanae. You simply do not know how. That is what I'm attempting to teach you, but your emotional state is counterproductive."

"_BITCH! _Don't talk down to me!"

As if to punctuate the order, the door slid open to reveal a neutral-faced Warren. Phai looked over at the periphery holo-projection in relief. Perhaps 'the only one who understands' could calm the raging female.

"Here you are, Ettwanae. I've been looking-"

He never finished the sentence. Ettwanae had hurled herself at Phai with an outraged cry sounding very much like a bird screech. For her effort, she ended up on hands and knees as she passed through the avatar. Pounding fists to the floor accompanied a string of extraordinarily colorful Imperial Standard metaphors.

Phai barely contained the amused smirk as she looked backward to the Esha'Aru on the floor.

"_Ettwanae!_" Warren yelled, racing toward his mate-to-be. "What is going on?"

A venomous look shot his way over the top of a wing. "_She_ called you in here, didn't she?!"

The man stopped dead in his tracks, the face giving away comprehension of what he'd been summoned to deal with. Phai felt it was going to be an interesting show. As she watched, Warren appeared to gather his courage.

"I came because I was told you were upset."

"Bitch!" Ettwanae spat the word at Phai as she got to her feet. Then a withering look in Warren's direction would have sent any sensible person scurrying. Phai was impressed when the man didn't flinch.

"Get out!"

"What did she do to upset you?"

Well played, Phai commented silently.

"Get _out!_" The order was more forceful the second time.

"If Phai's treating you badly, I want to know. I won't tolerate it."

As Warren gave Phai a hard visual shot, her admiration grew.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" The swipe of an arm toward Phai was quite dismissive. "I healed you because I was _with_ you. Aru comes naturally then – it knows what needs to be done. She is telling me to manifest it without even touching anyone. It doesn't _work_ that way!" Plaintive and anger mixed. "I keep telling her that, but she won't listen. She's not Esha'Aru – what does she know?"

Warren glanced at Phai, but she carefully avoided any physical sign of agreement or disagreement – that would only inflame Ettwanae further. It would be so much easier if Phai were on Ekkamm where she could use her mental abilities to guide the Esha'Aru. Den-neer couldn't teach as he had not been taught Ura'maalei – his Aru was incapable of the procedure.

"Would it help if she had a partner – someone to practice on?" he asked to Phai hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. Your Aru is healthy."

Ettwanae huffed. "We're wasting time while my mother is dying. Let me heal her and you can tell me what to do while I'm doing it."

"And risk her life because you are learning while trying?!" Phai shot back incredulously. The young woman was definitely not thinking logically.

"No..."

Warren took a couple steps in Ettwanae's direction. "I have an idea. Why don't you and I get some fresh air? That always clears my mind…maybe it will help." He closed the gap and raised a hand to stroke her arm. The Esha'Aru stiffened for a moment, but relaxed with his soothing touch. Then he looked over.

"Phai, is it possible for us to take a flight?"

She offered him a slight smile, not wanting to display too much emotion – likely the molting Esha'Aru's emotional calm was tenuous. "Of course. You will need to wear a cloaking device to guard against scan detection. Your signature will read as dust particles."

Quick instructions to her AI sent word to the facility's security staff to bring the devices to the room. Minutes later, with the small units securely attached to the pair, she sent them to romp in Ekkamm's skies. Perhaps afterward, a more tranquil Esha'Aru would return for another attempt at the delicate procedure she so desperately wanted to learn.

As the couple exited, Phai allowed herself to smile broadly at Warren's skill in dousing Ettwanae's angry flames. She understood what it meant for intended soulbounds to be together yet unable to mate. Sadness rippled through her at the thought of how stressful and painful it must be for them to want…correction, _need_ each other so intensely, but unable to join physically. The drive to mate would be constant, gnawing, insistent, yet the pair seemed to be handling it well. Most intendeds would on each other like animals in heat – it was how the Esha'Aru were genetically designed. Intuition said it was Warren holding the two in check – his strength and determination.

While she did not know the details of the Earthling's relationship with Ztar, she knew of the atypical Turzent/Earth Accord. Given Ztar's reputation regarding companions, it didn't take great intelligence to put the pieces together. Warren likely did not willingly leave Earth. Given that, it made what he accomplished with Ztar even more amazing. The Emperor was not the same man he was before taking Warren. That same strength of spirit was likely guiding the young Ettwanae.

Phai marveled all over again at Ozshi'wanae's wisdom as she wandered back into her home while the pair shed tensions in the sky.

###

Flint went looking for Gatebi. Something was bugging the Alcab the past couple days, and he wanted to know what it was. If he could get the usually close-mouthed woman to talk, maybe he'd even ask her about her brother – the little incident still stung. What had that been all about?

He'd searched Volu, but nothing. The Eshaar'ne had been no help, saying Gatebi apparently didn't want to be found. That did not deter him, but did give him a clue. Or was it what Vo had intended? He knew she could be sneaky that way.

Hint or hunch, he found her. There she sat cross-legged on the grass, PI in hand, looking very much like she was not reading, but pretending to be. The bright orange tussle of hair was almost neon in the strong Ekkamm sun; her brown skin a nice contrast to its intensity.

"Hey, Gabby, what's happenin'?"

The large, slightly elongated eyes snapped to his. Those orbs could unnerve Flint when Gatebi wanted – deep brown irises where his were vibrant green and tan where white should be. The lack of white made them seem even larger and more penetrating.

"That should be obvious, Flint. And I probably should give up on you ever calling me by my true name."

He grinned mischievously. "Probably." He quickly sank to the ground. "I'm bored."

She jerked in feigned surprise. "How is that possible? LanicWorld needs defending."

"Nay," he said with a vigorous headshake. "The lines are holdin' and we've got plenty of firepower. Sometimes, you have ta come up for air, ya know."

She pursed her lips before speaking. "Volu got tired of playing."

He dipped his head in admission. "Well, sorta."

Silence fell between them, and her eyes returned to the PI. As he watched, the alien words did not scroll. He'd been right, she wasn't really reading. Flint kept watching her. She wasn't gorgeous like Ettwanae, but the Alcab was good looking in a more ordinary way. Her roundish face sported a small nose, a Human-sized mouth, and no eyebrows. Moving his gaze to her chest, she was smaller there than Ettwanae, but still curvy enough. Trailing eyes down to the hands and their short, nailless fingers, he wondered what it'd be like for those hands to…

He jerked. 'What the hell?!'

At that instant, her face came up with a miffed expression. "So bored as to sit and watch me read?"

Heat swept across his cheeks. "Well, I…I was actually wondering…" he stumbled, not knowing how to go about getting her to talk. Teenage boys aren't supposed to be good at that stuff, he gave himself. "You seem…I don't know – worried 'bout somethin'. Was wonderin' if there's anything I can do?"

The brown eyes narrowed as they scanned his face. Then the head tilted and a tiny smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Lanic Reilly, are you saying you've discerned someone else's state of mind that wasn't blatantly obvious?"

Sometimes the translators weren't perfect, but he was pretty sure a putdown was in there somewhere. "Hey, I can be a sensitive guy, too. War isn't the only one, ya know!"

"The answer is no."

"The answer to what?" Then he cringed. How stupid _was_ he? "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Are ya sure? I mean, I can listen." At her incredulous look, he continued quickly. "I can! Really. I'll just shut up and listen. If there's something bothering you, that is. Cuz if there's not, then there's really nothing to talk about, but if there is, then-" He stopped abruptly at her 'told ya so' expression. "Oh, yeah. Shut up. Right."

She sighed loudly and set the PI on the grass. "Flint, I appreciate the offer, but there is nothing to discuss. Yes, I've been distracted the past couple days about something that you can't help with. Thank you, though, for being concerned. It was very…adult of you."

He wasn't quite certain of whether he should take that as a compliment or a very nice, backhanded slight.

"Well, if you're sure, cuz we're friends and friends take care of each other, right? Even if that means just listening when ya can't really help."

Her expression softened and the brown eyes studied him for more moments than he felt comfortable with. He felt his cheeks blush under the scrutiny, which only added to his discomfort. Why did she affect him like that lately?

Then a change came over her, and she looked away suddenly. "The Etagllot made me an offer I'm struggling over whether or not to accept."

Flint was stunned. "You're not thinkin' of going to work for them?!"

She burst out in laughter, but it quickly dissipated. "No, Flint – nothing like that, though I'm surprised you think I might."

He realized how absurd the notion and grew embarrassed at having even thought it. "You're smart enough. I thought maybe they asked. Didn't think you'd really do it."

"Though things are different now that we know what they've been working toward, even if it is unknowing of the true goal," she said softly with a quick glance around as if someone could be watching or listening. Phai and Den-neer had warned them not to reveal anything about the Dark Coming to the Etagllot – the scientists needed to focus on their work, not be distracted by that knowledge.

He leaned in slightly. "What did they offer then?"

Her face turned downward and hands curled into fists, something Flint couldn't remember seeing her do before, even when she was angry. Silence drew out, until he was certain she would not reply, but then her face popped back up, and she locked eyes with him.

"A chance to know why they took me from Alcab. That has haunted me. On Hydeera, they never said what they were looking for – what the experiments were about. It made it so much more frightening not knowing why I was there."

Flint was shocked. All this time he'd figured Gatebi simply refused to say why the Etagllot scientists had snatched her, and saying she didn't know was a way to dodge answering.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before 'bout that."

"No one believed me, and that was okay. It worked to my advantage. I didn't want to face the possibility that I may be…different. I was tired of being different – different is unacceptable to my parents, my family…my people. I didn't want to follow my parents' life steps. My dreams are elsewhere, and I always felt disconnected with everyone around me. People I thought were friends were often only wanting to be associated with my parents through me. They were successful, well paid, catered to by the government…associating with them was good career and social strategy."

Disgust coated the words. Flint was taken aback. He had learned more about the Alcab's background in the past few seconds than he'd discovered in more than two years as shipmates.

"So you were like an outcast, huh?"

"In a way, but they cloaked me in a guise of eccentricity they said I'd eventually grow out of. They hoped I would grow out of being what I was – who I was. The Etagllot taking me was actually a good thing in the end. I met you and Ettwanae and have my own life now, not the one that my parents were trying to force upon me."

Everything was becoming so much clearer. "So that's why you didn't wanna go back home after Twae and Vo rescued us! I could never get that cuz from the little you said, home was a good place – money, nice house, both parents there…all the good stuff."

She shook her head. "All that good stuff was superficial, Flint. My parents' disappointment in me was becoming more than I could bear, but I was too afraid to leave on my own. What would I do? The only thing I knew was what I was trying so hard to avoid."

"What about your brother?" The question came out without Flint thinking about it. He froze, eyes widening – it wasn't the way he intended to bring up the touchy subject. The air chilled as Gatebi jerked. He watched her fearfully – had he just stupidly ruined everything?

Her head went down, and she seemed to shrink by inches. "Andfe."

"Huh?"

"His name was Andfe."

"Was? Did he die?" Flint asked quietly.

Gatebi gestured affirmative.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." He placed a hand hesitantly over hers. "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "The memories of his life are not bad ones. Not having him anymore is what hurts. We were very close. He was quite a bit older than me and loved science. Andfe was brilliant, just like our parents, but he understood me so much better than they do. Then there was the skimmer accident when we were on a family trip. It was bad, Flint," she looked up to meet his eyes. "Andfe was very seriously injured – more so than the rest of us. I held his hand while we waited for the emergency vehicles. We tried to tell him to hold on, but…" The brown eyes filled with tears. "He couldn't. His last words were to me. He said, "Be you." I tried to honor that, but as the years went by, my parents pressured me more and more to be like him."

"When did he die?"

"About 8 standard years ago when I was 16." Tears were on the brink of escape. "I adored him. He was so like my parents, but understood me as they never will. He was their perfect offspring, while I was the difficult one." Bitterness slipped out. She blinked, the face softened, and she looked at Flint squarely. "But he never made me feel I was less than him. Andfe loved me as I am. My world shattered when he died." A tear finally relented to gravity and traveled down her brown-skinned cheek.

Flint was surprised to find his hand was still on hers, and he gently squeezed it. The sight of Gatebi's pain constricted his throat to where he couldn't speak. He wondered if Ettwanae knew the story; or Volu, but it didn't matter, he realized in a sudden wash of maturity. She was sharing something very personal, a rarity for the Alcab, and he was privileged to hear it.

"Do you want me to go?" he finally choked out. A shake of her head, and he remained rooted to the spot.

They sat quietly on the grass as Gatebi's tears fell one after another, but she did not sob or even whimper. Flint thought it was the most amazing, and saddest thing he'd seen. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her cheek; tear trails wetting his lips. Then he sat back quickly, shocked at what he'd done. What would she think? Would she be mad? Slap him?

The Alcab merely blinked in surprise.

"I- I didn't mean to do that! I just…hell, I don't know what came over me. But you looked so sad. No excuse, though. Forget what I did – never happened-" A hand on his arm stilled the ramblings.

"It's alright, Flint. That was very sweet."

He blushed again. What did that make, three times? He thought it might be some kind of record.

"Uh, okay."

"I think I'm done reading for today. And I've made my decision," she announced, uncrossing her legs and preparing to stand.

"About the Etagllot offer?"

She rose gracefully as he watched. Gatebi was quite an amazing person, Flint told himself as he got up. "Yes or no?"

The woman started toward the entrance of the facility. Was she going to leave him hanging like that? Then she cast a coy look over her shoulder. "If you want to know, you must follow me."

Flint grinned and sprinted to catch up.

###

Warren wasn't entirely certain how it happened. He had coaxed an emotionally volatile Ettwanae out of the facility to work out molt-induced ire and next thing he knew, they were making out high above the Etagllot facility. In an abrupt switch of emotion, she had aerially tackled him, mouth and hands everywhere. Unfortunately, testosterone saw no reason not to encourage the wanton gropes and kisses. He was returning the hunger feverishly.

With swiftness that left his head swimming, they were in way too deep and doing their best to have sex with clothes on while pinned to the sky. Her legs wrapped around his waist, she'd had stopped flapping; wings drawn tightly to his shoulders, making it challenging to take full strokes with his own. Didn't matter.

She torn at clothing, wild and desperate as their vertical position rotated more horizontal. Spiraling above the alien planet, he ravished the soft mouth…sucking, biting, and tongues dancing; her mewling stoking the fire in his groin. He was fully aroused in moments, rubbing hard against her through his pants.

'God, I want her!'

Maybe sex with clothes on would fool Ura.

'R-r-right.'

At that moment, he didn't care about Ura. Ettwanae smelled of sexual readiness. Animal heat coursed through his veins. Using her strong legs as leverage, she pumped against his sheathed cock, and his groan spilled into her mouth. Head-to-toe shudders threatened to disrupt the already unsteady rhythm of wing beats.

'Keep flapping, flyboy,' he reminded himself. He tangled a hand into the wild, golden locks to hold her head tightly, wanting to draw the breath from her; make her gasp in bliss and cry out his name. The other hand found its way to her wing base and skilled fingers kneaded the perfect spot. Her reaction was instantaneous – a long, bliss-filled moan, arching of the back, head pressed back, and legs squeezing her groin even more tightly into his already aching shaft.

The world whirled and Warren found himself uncertain of up and down.

'Got to land.'

As he eased them lower in the sky, likewise went her hand on his body; trailing down his spine to cup a buttock. Then it migrated around his hips toward…there! Wings splayed full and stopped beating when he nearly came as she massaged. Trying not to drop her and remember how to fly, he pulled himself back from the brink.

'The ground – get to the ground!'

Ettwanae had apparently lost herself to lust; uncaring as he struggled to maintain aerial control long enough to avoid a crash landing. He vaguely heard shirt fabric ripping, followed by a hand sliding inside his jeans.

"Ett-wanae," he panted. "Just wait – please!" Her mouth clamped down on his to silence the protests.

He landed too hard; she didn't seem to notice the jarring impact. He lost balance and her weight pulled him forward. Just before her backside hit the ground, she buried her face into his shoulder sparing them a nasty tooth-to-tooth collision. Without losing a beat, she grabbed one of the openings in the back of his t-shirt and yanked until the fabric gave way. Then she dug fingers into feathers in exactly the right way.

Electricity skittled down nerves from wing to groin chasing away his slim hold on control. He dove in to snare her open mouth and snaked a hand beneath her top to find another of her delights – a soft, full breast to massage and squeeze. Moans and eyes squeezing tightly shut signaled her approval, while the quivers tracing her body drove his own crazy with lust.

The alien landscape melted from awareness. Sex in the open wasn't something that had ever appealed to Warren – the desire for privacy and feral wariness joining forces to make it uncomfortable. Somehow though, with Ettwanae, the openness around them mattered not. Mutual need to join was all there was and concerns about seclusion and Ura reprimands were forgotten.

Mate! The command echoed within his lust-fogged mind and permeated his body. As she clawed and torn at his clothes, biting and kissing simultaneously, his hand moved from breast, down her taut abdomen, and then slid down the front of her pants. She wantonly spread her legs as he reached his destination. Ettwanae shuddered and groaned as his fingers explored her nether regions. So hot and wet – she was more than ready, the point emphasized when she thrust against his hand to drive him deeper.

His cock throbbed to be where fingers were. He wanted to be one with her…in her – absorb her into himself and he into her. The heady scent of her readiness, the smell of dirt, alien grasses, whistles and soft cries of unknown animals called to his feral nature. It wanted to rise up; he felt the pressure building in his head. 'Take her,' instinct urged. He felt himself slipping on the slope of animalistic drives.

Warren fought for control. Danger loomed. Already, he could feel the first indications of pain curling up somewhere deep within. Last shreds of reason reminded him they could not complete the act – horrible pain would be their only reward for the attempt. Warren snarled as carnal and feral drives threatened to overpower logic. 'Hold on, Worthington – for her sake!'

Panting from the effort to hold back, Warren managed to ease away from the feverish make-out session, turning savageness into sensuality. At first Ettwanae resisted the change of pace, but soon she was calming and her groping and kissing became less frantic.

While they couldn't have intercourse, Warren could relieve her need in another way. And so with one leg looped over hers, he shifted off her body slightly to the side, and braced himself on the ground. With his mouth, he worshipped her upper body placing kisses and nips in all right places; then suckling the rest. Meanwhile, his hand stoked the fire further down – titillating her cilt and roaming in and out of her recess. She wiggled and groaned and fumbled at his crotch, managing to free him from the confines of the jeans, but he deftly redirected her hand as she attempted to convince his shaft to replace fingers.

Control was coming more easily as he focused completely on bringing Ettwanae to climax. It happened more quickly than he would have guessed. Her body tensed, muscles clamped down hard on his deeply sunk finger, and a feral cry escaped her lips to be snatched by Ekkamm's winds.

What he wouldn't do to have been truly within her at that moment. Pain in his groin grew sharp with her climax, and he nearly whimpered into her chest. The supple body beneath him then relaxed and suddenly, a soft hand was caressing his cock. He jerked his head up and a beautiful, knowing smile greeted him.

He'd been so close to the brink that within moments of her attentions, euphoria exploded and rippled through him and seed shot out. As his shaft softened with release, he drew her close to bask together in the afterglow, but it was shallow and unfinished. When could they do it right? Would they ever be able to?

They lay in silence for many minutes, neither wishing to speak the heartache of what was missing from their encounter. Warren wondered about a continued tension deep within him. Orgasm should have relieved much of it, yet had not. However, as he considered it, the tension wasn't sexual in nature.

'Likely, all the shit we've been dealing with,' he concluded and nuzzled into Ettwanae's sweet-smelling hair. 'God, I love this woman.'

###

They'd managed to slip back inside the Etagllot facility without anyone noticing. Ettwanae giggled when he pointed out the state of their clothing, wondering how they'd explain it if questioned. She'd suggested far-fetched excuses of really powerful updrafts or animal attack. They laughed and joked quietly, playing various ideas out as they stealthy made their way deeper into the complex while most residents were working diligently in their labs.

Rounding the last corner to the hangar and Volu, they saw him. Simultaneously coming to an abrupt halt, they exchanged pained glances. The teen had seen them – no escaping back down the hall.

"This will be enjoyable," Warren whispered sarcastically to Ettwanae. He noticed a blush already coloring her cheeks.

Sighing in unison, the winged twosome braced for the inevitable. Flint's broad smile disappeared as he got closer, soon followed by a narrowing of eyes as he scanned them. Brows rose. Finally, riotous laughter erupted as he bent over, arms holding his stomach.

Warren put on a perturbed expression and sighed loudly, tightening his grip on Ettwanae's hand.

"It's okay, Warren – Flint is rather immature," she chastised over the snorts and cackles echoing throughout the corridor. Ettwanae's chin rose in an unmistakable attempt to hold onto dignity.

Flint straightened as he regained some control and an arm shot out to point at them, as if there was doubt as to the source of his amusement. "I know what you two've been up to! God, War – I'da thought you'd have enough sense to ditch the clothes first. Jesus, man!"

Another round of cachinnation.

Pulling her hand, Warren led them around the chuckling Flint toward the hangar entrance, shooting the teen a scathing stare. He felt heat rising on his own face, despite his worldliness and past lusty relationships. There was just something about being caught with telltale 'hay in the hair.'

As they approached Volu, the Eshaar'ne dilated open the bay door.

"Hello, Volu," he greeted as they entered, wincing when his voice sounded guilty.

"Warren." The tone was tight. "My Poda." Warm, with strong undertones of sympathy.

Warren clenched his jaw.

Ettwanae gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "She's overly protective at times," his would-be lover whispered in an ear before pulling away.

To the lift, up to the living level, and their hands finally separated. "We better shower," he said with a lopsided smile, and a tilt of head. Then impulsively, he dove in for less than chaste kiss, loving the immediate response he felt in her body. After steeling her breath away, with hands on her shoulders, he gently backed off.

Ettwanae was silent and serious for several moments, as she combed fingers through his hair to tame their disheveled state. "I'm sorry about being so difficult. I know Phai is only trying to make sure I'm as prepared as possible. It just seems to be taking so long, and I get frustrated, and…"

"The molt."

The head bobbed as her face communicated embarrassment. "I'm better now. You have a way of calming me down."

A chuckle burst out. "Ettwanae, if what we did was calming, then I'm not the lover I thought I was!"

Her eyes went wide, and she gave him a slap to the shoulder. "I didn't mean it that way!" The tone was appalled, but mirth twinkled in the crystalline-blue depths. "You're amazing," she cooed, leaning close. "One day, we'll be able to test your skill completely," she added with a tempting stroke down the front of his pants. His arousal threatened to reignite.

"Ah, I think it's shower time."

Suddenly, Gatebi stepped from the lounge, gave them the once over, then produced a smirk worthy of the Mona Lisa. "Training with Phai is far more physical than I had imagined." The woman turned heel, and disappeared back into the gathering room.

With a shared groan, Warren and Ettwanae parted to hit separate showers.

As Warren cleansed, he thought the hot shower would release the persistent tension, but instead it still gripped him somewhere – everywhere – that wasn't physical. It was like a pressing or pushing or…something. Worries of nannites and feralness rushed in.

Asking Volu to turn up the heat and add massaging effects, Warren tried to relax body and mind. He failed miserably on both counts.

###

_Next time, Volu makes a personal decision, Hercjell is up to her old tricks, and it's story time in the gathering room once again. _

_See you for C16 in a few days._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Greetings, everyone! Tensions continue to escalate, while Volu announces one decision and makes another. _

###

"I _hate_ when you treatment me like a child!" the blond snapped, eyes blazing in fury. In a whirl of hair, feathers, and spitfire, she turned away and stormed out of the facility lounge. The few Etagllots relaxing during their time off were whispering and shooting sideways glances his way.

"Ettwanae, I didn't-" but she was already gone. 'Shit!'

Tensions were running high. Seven days they'd been at the Etagllot facility. Seven days of living with people that belonged behind bars with no chance for parole. He understood the reasons why and how the Shozen used their illicit organization, but that did not negate that the scientists performed experiments on people. The Esha'Aru clones housed at the facility were just one example. It was a constant thorn in the Volu contingent's collective side.

That they had bedded down with amoral scum was loathsome.

Hercjell from Ymoz was Warren's personal source of agitation. While Ztar had never shared in detailed what she'd done to them while they were her captives, he did know she tried to activate the nannites and had stopped his heart in an attempt to trigger the technology. Bitch!

Then there was Ettwanae. In the days since arriving, she had devolved into a maelstrom of fluctuating emotions churned into a frenzy by her flow-blown molt. One minute she was frustrated, the next scared, followed by sweet and loving, then so angry she made the Tasmanian Devil look like a Pooh Bear. Logic had flown the coop. The only time she was close to normal was during their meditative sessions with Den-neer, and even that was hit or miss.

And there was the unresolved issue between Volu and Bae. The daughter could not yet bring herself to forgive her Mother's hostile actions. Didn't seem to matter why Bae did what she had done – Volu wasn't in a conciliatory frame of mind.

He sighed heavily. Still uncertain what he'd said wrong, he slipped out of the lounge and down the corridor. Despite the erratic behavior adding to the tense environment, he couldn't blame Ettwanae – the molt, her mother, innate tensions within the facility, the potential end of the galaxy…who wouldn't be stressed out?

Perhaps quiet repose in the single outside area granted the facility inhabitants – the walled garden. Meditation may be in order, followed by some airtime. During the year following Sat'rey when he'd focused on healing his badly damaged psyche, the practice had worked its magic. A year later and countless hours of therapy, he felt mostly healed. Meditation had fallen to the wayside since, but given the level of stress he was enduring since meeting Ettwanae, performing the calming interludes regularly once again would be wise.

First, a stop by Volu and his bedroom to retrieve the personal cloaking device provided by the Etagllot for a post-mediation flight, then back through the corridors to the exit. As soon as the door slid aside, he saw her on the bench, knees pulled up, back to him.

Ettwanae was crying. Wings drooped, their longest feathers pooled on the ground. The feathered appendages looked ragged from the molt, reflecting her emotional state. His heart hurt.

Should he approach or let her be?

The decision wasn't hard. He walked quietly; then sat tentatively. The woman did not acknowledge his presence, but did wipe at her face. "Stay or go?"

Hesitation followed, yet did not last long. Within moments, she spun sideways and almost climbed onto his lap to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm so scared!" she sobbed with renewed vigor into his shoulder. He wrapped arms around the trembling woman and held tight.

"Me, too."

###

"Hello, Charles! Wish I had caught you. Communication is hit or miss because of where we are, so I likely won't get a return comm. I'll just leave a message."

Warren paused the recording to gather thoughts as he sat on the edge of the bed facing the PI sitting on the storage container nightstand in his tiny, makeshift bedroom. He had really hoped to speak with his old friend. Should he try again later? No, best to send a message instead while he could instead of risking never being able to do so. If the Shozen were wrong about the timing of the Dark Coming, the end could come unexpectedly. Need to reconnect with old friends and home was growing. He wondered if Flint and Gatebi were feeling likewise. Did they want to be with loved ones should the end be unstoppable? He would talk with them. If they did, he'd try to make it possible somehow.

The question loomed – should he tell Charles? Warren spared Ztar; should he do likewise with Charles? Would the Shozen permit such a message through if he did? He had to assume they monitored and could intercept comnet transmissions, even ones sent via Volu's security-busting technology. But really, as with the Turzent ruler, what good would the knowledge do?

Warren restarted the recording. "We've parked ourselves on a planet in The Barrens – that's like _Star Trek_'s Neutral Zone, only this is between the Turzent Empire and The Systems Commonwealth. Looks like we'll be here a little while as guests of the…locals. Exciting news – we found Ettwanae's mother! She's in stasis and not doing well, but we think we can save her, or rather Ettwanae can. She needs to train first in a technique called Ura'maalei. It's risky and involves an infusion of lifeforce energy. Ettwanae is strong and determined, though – she'll do it if anyone can."

Thoughts of his would-be lover's resolve brought a smile. "Speaking of Ettwanae, we learned that her race was originally called _Esha'Aru_ by their creators – the U'larr. That bit of knowledge surprised everyone. Been hard getting used to the correct pronunciation. The U'larr created both the Esha'Aru and their living ships, the Eshaar'ne.

"The other big announcement is we may have the location of Etxan'Ir – that gigantic library I told you about. First, we revive Ettwanae's mother, then we head for a planet in The Commonwealth. Apparently, the planet acts as a portal to the library. If we're lucky, we'll gain access and get more answers."

He paused the recording again. The message was so edited and didn't settle right. That wasn't how he wanted things between himself and Charles; it dishonored their relationship. Charles was both friend and surrogate father. Warren had worked hard to leave behind his former ways of keeping others at arm's length and shed emotionally repressive habits. The narrative smacked of exactly that. Charles would be disappointed.

'I'll tell you everything when this whole mess is over,' he promised the man silently. Warren hoped there would be opportunity to do so. The Dark Coming made everything tenuous and uncertain. Best to simply leave Charles with reassurances he was alive and well. 'Don't add to his worry, Worthington.' But if the message were too filtered of concerns, Charles would be suspicious. Then he smiled as the perfect topic came to him.

"Sorry about the pause; had to gather thoughts. There is one thing that's been a bit of a difficulty, and it's full of irony. Ettwanae's molt. It's her time of year and, well, Charles, to put it bluntly…she can be a bitch." He smirked at the comm device. "You can stop chuckling any time! Turnabout and all that…yes, I know. It's no fun. But to me, a woman, or at least Ettwanae, going through molt mood swings is different from how I react. I mostly seethe inside. She directs more externally and lashes out." Then he laughed at himself. "I can hear you, Charles – self-deception and whitewashing! You're probably right. I _was_ an asshole during the height of the more intense molts. I have much more respect for what you and the others put up with now that I've been on the receiving end." Warren snickered again. It was all so true.

"But the molt should be peaking and hopefully she'll begin the return to normal soon. And I think it's only right that you be the first I tell...I've fallen love." He leaned in toward his PI with narrowed eyes and feigned frown. "I know what you're thinking: 'Again?'" He spread his arms in feigned dismay. "True, I've said it several times before – I always was one to make the declaration too easily. Think I so desperately wanted someone to want me for me that I believed it was love when it was the idea of being in love that I had fallen for. Candy was true love, and maybe Betsy, though that wasn't a healthy version – we were both too broken for it to be healthy. But the others?" He shook his head.

"With Ettwanae, it feels different in ways I can't put into words. I don't doubt she loves me. There's this strange thing with Esha'Aru called soulbinding – mating instinct in overdrive combined with love-at-first-sight sums it up best. Two compatible Esha'Aru see each other and that's that – together for life. Pretty much what happened when she saw me." He felt heat unexpected rise to his cheeks. Even as he said it, he knew how it sounded. "Apparently, it's not limited to Esha'Aru – I'm obviously enough like the species to trigger the response. Been an interesting ride, to say the least."

More than that, he'd not share. Charles didn't need to know about his soulbinding to Ztar and all its ramifications. Let Charles believe he and Ettwanae were enjoying each other in all ways – it would please the man to think Warren had found female companionship, even if in the arms of another alien.

"I should wrap this up. Hope the transmission comes through clearly given we're in the middle of nowhere. I'll comm again in a couple weeks with an update. Til then, we're all healthy and safe here. As I said before, if you comm back, I'm uncertain about reception abilities even with Eshaar'ne technology at our disposal." He smiled reassuringly at the comm recorder. "I hope all is well with you and the others. Give my best to everyone. I think of you all often."

With the send command, Volu transmitted the message across subspace to seek out the nearest Turzent comnet buoy.

"Do you think it'll get through?"

"Etagllot blocks are not insuperable."

That garnered a chuckle in appreciation of the Eshaar'ne's security-busting skills. "Thanks for your help, Volu."

There was a long silence from the Eshaar'ne that grew uncomfortable. Warren waited, sensing she was deciding whether or not to bring something up. Finally, she broke the stillness.

"Warren, you are a quandary."

He tensed. "How so?"

"You say you love Ettwanae and your actions speak that it is true. You represent a constant threat. You have lied and withheld information. You have risked yourself for her. You have displayed nobility and bravery. You have shown glimpses of ruthlessness. A quandary."

"Sounds Human to me. I'm not perfect…flawed by nature. I try my best, though, to tip the scale in favor of being honorable."

"The contradictions have made it difficult to trust you."

Her statement confirmed what he'd long known, but he was puzzled as to the timing of the admission. "Is there a purpose to telling me this?"

"Confessing to realization that sometimes trust cannot be based solely on the observable."

It took a moment, but then comprehension hit. "The Shozen."

"Yes. The observable told us they were the enemy. Sometimes, one must set aside what appears as evidence and place trust on less tangible factors."

"You're talking about faith, Volu."

"I am."

He cocked his head. "What is your confession is really about?"

"You."

Warren held a mental breath. Had the Eshaar'ne had a change of heart? He understood the reasons he hadn't earned her full trust…some of them his own fault, the rest due to circumstances beyond his control.

"Ettwanae has never lost faith in you. She saw within you something not always demonstrated in the observable."

"And?"

"I have decided she is correct."

Until that moment, Warren hadn't realized how much he wanted Volu's trust. Out in space, she was their breath, warmth, light…she kept them alive and safe. To be so dependent on someone who distrusts you was a subtle, wearing tension. Besides, he liked Volu and wanted her to like him. Having her full support, especially in the Ettwanae department, would make the situation less complicated.

"And?"

"Despite some of your previous actions and the nannites and the feral episodes, I have concluded that you have always acted honorably even when I did not understand your motives."

He let out a slow sigh of relief. "Are you saying I've earned your trust?"

"I am placing _faith_ in that you will continue to act honorably, Warren. Faith is tentative conjecture. Trust is based on historical evidence and the observable. Hence, everything you say and do will either build trust and confirm my faith or erode and contradict. Repeated contradictions will eventually force me to alter my faith."

"So if I screw up occasionally, faith will give me a pass?"

"Occasionally."

"That's good to hear. Being perfect isn't a typical Human trait." He gave Volu a quick, good-natured chuckle.

"I have no record of a species that is, if by perfect you mean without moral flaw."

He nodded. "Thank you, Volu. Have to admit, feeling you didn't trust me was difficult."

"You understand why I needed to be cautious?"

"Ettwanae." Several quiet seconds passed. "I'd never hurt her intentionally."

"It is the unintentional that often hurts most deeply."

"True." Then he wanted to change the subject. "Her molt is peaking, right? She's lost several flight feathers already."

"Yes, the physical and emotional evidence supports the observation."

A sigh escaped. "Looking forward to that coming to an end."

The atmosphere lightened, and Warren was certain the Eshaar'ne was smiling. "Warren, you and I are completely aligned on that sentiment."

###

After Warren exited to join the others for the evening meal, Volu came to another decision. Someone else was waiting patiently for her to regain faith and let go of anger.

Volu transmitted a single word.

"Mother?"

###

al'Verta was not happy. First, another comm from Director Sident emphasizing yet again the urgency of her team's success on the channeling bionites. She got it already. What did they expect – her staff to get no sleep? That would lead only to errors and apparently, those were unacceptable, as well. She huffed in irritation.

Eight ISDs earlier, security alerted her that the facility would be accommodating 'guests.' What in the name of Paiiz did that mean? All too quickly, she had her answer – Archangel, whom was immediately labeled as off limits; an up-and-walking Eshaaru that she also incredibly couldn't touch, a couple of tagalongs, and their oh-so-intriguing ship.

Not only did a researcher's dream land at her doorstep, but one 'guest' could possibly help lead to project success, yet they all were totally, completely, unequivocally untouchable. The order was issued from the very pinnacle of Etagllot power – the Prime Director herself – baffling both Hercjell and her boss.

A snort of frustration escaped, causing two of her team to look up from their work with a curious glance. She stepped away from the scanner. The latest batch of bionites was another failure. Schematics sent to her weren't the problem – the bionites designed by others to open an interdimensional portal seemed to be functioning properly. They were to be coupled with her team's bionites to funnel energy like a pipeline from the target dimension. To do so, the bionites needed to withstand vast amounts of an energy Director Sident called Source.

They were so close to success. The portal opened. Source lay beyond. The bionites channeled it as soon as optimum frequency was attained; a frequency courtesy of the dying Eshaaru in her lab. So far, so good. But then the bionites quickly burned out. Why? They shouldn't. Energy funneling was old technology. Granted, they were attempting to channel a heretofore unknown force, but she had adjusted for its unique characteristics.

What was faulty? The test? The biotech? The portal? Something with the unique frequency? If only she could run comparative tests using a natural channeler – the walking, talking Eshaaru named Ettwanae. But unfathomably, that tool was forbidden.

al'Verta needed to come up for air.

Leaving Lab 2, she strode determinedly down the corridor intent on gaining some perspective and perhaps a stroke of inspiration in the facility's garden. When she rounded the last corner sharply, she ran headlong into another corridor traveler. Face plastered against a muscular chest, she snarled in auto-reflex, ready to snap at whichever staff member so carelessly turned a corner blindly.

Shrugging off the hands that dared to grab her upper arms, realization hit what the flash of whiteness caught in her visual periphery was.

"Archangel," she greeted sternly while stepping back. "You really should watch where you are going." The glare she got in return pleased her.

"Me?! Cut the crap – not in the mood." His arms crossed and the scowl deepened. "Bad enough we're stuck here with you and your degenerates. I won't put up with narcissistic putdowns."

The man was actually quite handsome, she had to admit; even being of another species. He'd look even better back on her examination table.

"I've been called far worse. At least I have a purpose. Seems to me that you and your traveling companions have little to do but lay around my facility consuming valuable resources and distracting staff from their work."

He dropped his arms and exhaled sharply. "I don't have time for this," he shot back and moved around her to continue down the hall.

al'Verta wouldn't let him go so easily. "Time is all you do have, Archangel. Perhaps you could spend it productivity and convince your lover to help us with our work. Her channeling abilities are what we're trying to replicate."

Archangel halted dead in his tracks and swung back around, the face exuding incredulousness. Hercjell wasn't high enough on the organizational ladder to know why bionites that could channel were needed, but she had long ago accepted secrecy as part and parcel to her career path. And why the urgency was also unknown to her, but she was desperate enough for success to skirt around the "hands off" orders concerning their guests. If you could not go the direct route, indirect was always an option. Her orders did not say that the Eshaaru couldn't _volunteer_ to help.

"And why in God's name would she want to help you?"

Hercjell had faced worse than Archangel's scathing tones and did not flinch. Inspiration hit. If she could convince Sident to go along, she may have some bargaining power. It was a long shot, but maybe…

"For an opportunity to communicate with her mother."

Intensely blue eyes narrowed menacingly as wings rustled. An errant shiver traced down her spine. Despite beatific appearance, the man could be quite intimidating if he wished to be.

"Her mother is in stasis and comatose. Esha'Aru mental shields are impenetrable. I don't see how you can make such an offer."

"You're stuck on telepathy. There are other means of communications. I make no promises, but there is a chance she can at least make some sort of contact with E5…T'Qilla. The procedure I hear Ettwanae hopes to use may not work if she doesn't want to live. I may be able to help Ettwanae let her mother know she is here."

While the Director had never given al'Verta E5's name, you'd have to be deaf not to have heard the interlopers mention it. Also obvious was the younger female's obsession with regaining her parent.

"I don't believe you."

Hercjell shrugged. "Suit yourself, but given Ettwanae's prickly disposition, I would not want to be you when she learns you kept the possibility from her." With that, she started down the corridor, her shoes clicking softly on the stone floor. One step, two steps, four, five…

"Wait."

She smirked, stopped, and slowly turned heel. "I'm not given to obeying commands of anyone other than my superiors, but I'll make an exception this once…for _your_ sake."

The fire and animosity that lit up those blue orbs would put a fevered shinzqit's bloodlust glare to shame. Oh, how she did enjoy a good riling, especially at the expense of someone who caused her to expend time and energy on demarche.

"You do nothing for my sake, bitch – or anyone's, save your own. Ymoz illustrated that perfectly."

She tilted her and produced a wry smile. "In retrospect, your and Ztar's performance on Ymoz was impressive, though we both know your miraculous escape was not unaided." He was going to snap back, but she wouldn't give him the opportunity. "Tell me, Archangel, have the nannites stirred at all since then?" That hit a nerve – she was certain…the pupils dilated and the wings twitched. "Interesting... A pity you weren't on my examine table at the time," she added with a sad shake of the head.

His jaw worked making it was clear Archangel was holding himself back physically with great effort. The man was seething. It was turning out to be a good day after all.

"Get back to the topic. What can you do for Ettwanae, and what is the price?"

###

Around a corner, Den-neer listened with ears and mind. He disliked Hercjell from the moment he had the displeasure of meeting her. It had taken a scant minute to determine the Parma-Sentois born scientist was egotistical, single-minded, driven by personal gain, and devoid of compassion. However, those qualities were part and parcel to most of the upper-level Etagllot. Thus, Den-neer tolerated her, but avoided the irritating woman as much as possible.

That was about to change.

###

It was a quiet evening in Volu's gathering room. Warren wrapped up telling of one of his X-Men adventures to end Flint's nagging when the teen had, shockingly, declared he was growing tired of playing LanicWorld and "bored outta my mind." Both Gatebi and Flint had sat through the tale mesmerized. Even Volu had chimed in an occasional "goddess!" when one of the heroes nearly succumbed to the enemy.

"Your world is a dangerous place," Gatebi concluded.

Warren could only nod in agreement. "Too many people with too much power granted by nothing more than a genetic roll of the dice. But so far, the good guys usually win in the end."

The Alcab was silently contemplative for a few moments. "Having extraordinary gifts, as you call them, makes it far too easy for those with ill intent to impose their will upon others. Mutant abilities, particularly powerful ones, would create fundamental societal imbalances. I'm referring only to physical and mental attributes…eliminating economic influence and political power variables from the equation. In all other species I've studied, the individual members are generally on par with one another biologically and intellectually. Degradation of that baseline equality would lead to all manner of upheaval and conflict."

Flint blinked like a deer in the headlights. "Gabby, what the hell you talkin' about?"

Warren grinned. It wasn't often that the woman let her intellect peek through.

The tolerant look the redhead received Warren read as, 'Sorry. I'll dumb it down for you.'

"It's like giving one group in LanicWorld all the best weapons and leaving everyone else without. What do you think would happen?"

Flint got it with that. "Yay, I see what ya mean. That's kinda the way it is between mutants and non-mutants on Earth. We've got cool, kickass weapons regular people don't, right War?"

Before Warren could respond, Ettwanae walked in, spread wings slightly to avoid sitting on them, then plunked down heavily next to Flint on the lounger.

"You look both sad and happy, if that's possible," he pointed out in quick assessment. Seeing the Esha'Aru resurrected his recent conversation with Den-neer. The Shozen agent had said Hercjell's offer was off the table concerning Ettwanae. Before he could drill for details, the operative was gone. Thankfully, Warren had hesitated relaying the message knowing Hercjell wasn't to be trusted.

"Yes, it is. Phai and I were talking." An indignant sniff followed. "More accurately, she was talking, and I was listening. She was telling me that I might be ready to perform Ura'maalei in another few days, if I work hard."

"But that is good news, isn't it?"

Ettwanae gestured affirmatively at Gatebi, but without enthusiasm. "It is and isn't. It could also be when I loose my mother. If I make a mistake…"

The Alcab leaned toward her winged friend. "If anyone can save her, it is you. Love and determination will carry you both through."

Ettwanae looked on the verge of tears as elbows came to rest on knees and wings drew forward to hug her shoulders. "I hope you're right."

Flint appeared uncomfortable with the suddenly emotional atmosphere. "Ya need a distraction. War just finished telling us a story. It was about a big battle he and the X-Men had years ago against Magneto and his gang of no-goods. Lots of action."

The blond head came down on hands in a huff. "I missed that for a Phai lecture."

"I think _you_ should share a story," Warren suggested. "Or are you too tired?" Ettwanae's face instantly said the idea wasn't enamoring. "Maybe one of your own adventures? Perhaps before you met up with Flint and Gatebi?"

"If I may suggest, Poda. I do not believe you have told Warren the full story of our first meeting." Then what sounded/felt like a chuckle reverberated through the living ship. "You did not share my enthusiasm in finding you."

A slight smile crept across Ettwanae's lips as she locked eyes with Warren. "I seem to recall a similar reaction when I found a certain someone. You were _so_ suspicious."

Warren laughed. "Hey, I had reason to be! You must admit, what you said was little hard to swallow from my perspective." He continued to chuckle as memories flooded back. "Volu's right – you told me generalities about how Volu rescued you on Sat'rey, but not the details. But if it's too painful…Bhenra and everything…"

She pulled ankles up to sit cross-legged and settle in. "No, it's fine. You already know most of how I found him and that he told me to leave our house as people were after me."

The redhead nodded. "And we know that ya flew out into the desert, but the bad guys found you."

Warren was puzzled. "How? Weren't you cloaked?"

Ettwanae's eye grew wide. "That's the amazing part. Phai said the Shozen learned Mother had sold items to Bhenra when I was an infant, and that could be the same way the Dark Ones found me. The rest they managed to figure out, I guess. Unfortunately, the wrong people got to us first."

"Once you were outside of Yaunra, you hid, correct?" Gatebi queried, getting the story back on track.

"Yes, but the Dark Ones somehow found me even with my cloak."

"If I may inject, the only explanation is that they had previously recorded the specific signature of your Sat'reyan guise."

The Esha'Aru's arms wrapped around herself protectively. "Which means they figured out who I really was before that day. That's the scary part – how long were they watching me and Baumpa? Anyway, before I could get away, they hit me with a concussion gun."

"But Vo got there before they could nab ya."

Ettwanae nodded energetically.

"She dived down and saved Twae's ass at the last second!" the teen injected with gusto and swoop of a pantomiming arm.

"And Volu came because you activated the amulet?"

"Correct, Warren," the ship confirmed. "Her summons broke the stasis field T'Qilla and T'Azrued put me into when Bae found me dying of ru'zha many years earlier."

Warren wanted a clarification. "You were unconscious when Bae found you, which is why they didn't know what had happened to you."

"Yes. Mother mentally heard my death cries as our kind often can from their dying children, but by the time she reached me, I was unaware. However, since I had auto-generated a new amulet, they knew my Other was either dead or separated from me for a long time."

Flint leaned forward with a question obviously about to jump out. "Vo, speaking of born…did Bae tell ya 'bout what happened to the Eshaar'ne that was your dad?" Flint's hand jumped to his neck, which meant only one thing. "Hey! What's that about? Thought you was over your problem with nicknames?"

Mirth filled the room. "I have grown lax in reminding you that my name is Volu, but that does not mean I condone the abbreviation. To answer your question, Bae said he left."

"So he didn't hang around?" Flint wondered.

"No. He departed as soon as mating was accomplished."

Flint snorted. "Those wild bastards aren't to be trusted. He knocked up your mom and then took off."

"He was feral, Flint, perhaps orphaned shortly after birth. Wild animals are driven by instinct."

Something dawned on Warren. "You and Bae are on speaking terms?"

"We are."

The answer was crisp and did not encourage further inquiries. "Are there many wild Eshaar'ne?"

Ettwanae shook her head firmly. "Exceedingly rare. It's believed they stay away from areas where space travel is common. According to the memory node, Mother and Father were traveling through just such as area when it approached."

"Wasn't your mother's sister traveling with your parents? Did Bae allow herself to be impregnated so Tiaera had an Other?" Gatebi speculated.

An odd frown crossed the perfect visage. "That would make sense, though little is mentioned about Tiaera in my family node in the later years. It does say that when Volu became of age, she left, but no mention that Tiaera went with her or if she was even still traveling with my parents at the time. These are questions I hope Mother will answer."

"Have you asked Bae?"

Ettwanae leaned toward her fellow female. "Yes, and she says that it is Mother's story to tell. She's told me next to nothing about my family."

"Phai says her name with a 'P' in front and you don't. What's with that? " Flint questioned in a surprising display of attention to detail.

Ettwanae looked confused. "I've never explained the prefixes?" Heads shook. "Thought I had. Anyway, when two Esha'Aru become soulbounds, they chose a prefix letter for their names. My parents were Qilla and Azrued before they became soulbounds. Once bound, they selected the prefix and became T'Qilla and T''Azrued. Since Tiaera had the prefix when Phai knew her, she must have become soulbound at some point after the last mention of her in the nodes."

Gatebi tilted her head questioningly. "Since your dad is gone, does your mom keep the 'T'?"

Ettwanae grew instantly glum. "Not if our people were alive in good number. Now, I don't think it matters."

'Time to shift focus,' Warren decided. They'd drifted far from the story yet again, but curiosity still had questions. "We know Volu was found by Bae and Volu was in stasis for years. Where was she all that time?"

It was the Eshaar'ne who answered Warren. "At first, they hid me on a small planetoid around a dead star hoping one day to have a child and I would be that child's Other. Later, Ettwanae was born and the problem of halting my ru'zha was in hand, but Ettwanae had to first grow to the age of maturity, and then she had to use the amulet to call to me."

Ettwanae nodded, a smile chasing away all remnants sadness. "When my summons broke the stasis field, Volu was in a very depleted condition, but she still came. My courageous Volu," the Esha'Aru said into the air with pride and tenderness.

"Where were you? How far away?"

"Not far, Warren. When T'Qilla decided to leave Ettwanae with Bhenra, Bae towed me from the first hiding place to one of Ompuer's moons and buried me. That act and my induced phased state shielded me from detection."

Warren recognized Ompuer as the outermost planet of the Sat'rey system. "So about two years ago, after you found Bhenra dying, you used the amulet to call Volu."

"I did – out in the desert. I followed Mother's instructions from her message chip. Just before he died, Bhenra told me where it was and to watch it. Volu heard and came. She arrived just in time."

Flint laughed. "But I remember you sayin' how it wasn't a love fest right off. You gotta tell War what ya told us."

Ettwanae actually blushed, batting thick-lashed blues at Warren making his heart – and other things – tingle.

"Weelll, I was scared and Volu did drop out of nowhere and was a bit…pushy…"

"Poda, you can say it, and I will not be offended. You believed me to be a renegade AI ship that was not quite sane."

The mirth in Volu's tone spurred Ettwanae on. "Oh, that's exactly it!" she laughed. "You were all over me like a lost paquid pup! I didn't know what to make of you." Her renewed giggles made everyone chuckle.

"What's a paquid pup?"

"I will show you, Warren."

A holo image popped up. To Warren, the small creature resembled a rabbit, less the long ears, with larger and deep brown eyes, thicker fur, and six legs.

"Cute."

"And they use that cuteness to get the attention and love they crave," Gatebi added. "Many people on Alcab have them as pets. They are a common companion animal many places in the Empire. Paquids are native to Thael."

Warren raised his eyebrows trying to imagine Volu acting like a love-starved bundle of cuddly fur. "Volu, is that a valid comparison?"

Her version of laughter filled the room. "Perhaps, though I was more reserved than the comparison suggests."

"Vo, you're just tryin' to hang on to some dignity! I believe Twae's version."

Laughter all around.

"I was thrilled beyond words to have an Other call me. Coming out of stasis, which I had no idea why was in, left me bewildered, disoriented, and weak. Being summoned gave me a reason to live and a purpose. When I realized my soon-to-be Other was in mortal danger, my protective instincts took over. I was so overjoyed to have saved her; words cannot accurately express the feelings."

Warren nodded. "Understandable."

Flint gave his fellow male a mock disproving look. "You're taking her side? You need to hear more!" He waved a hand at the Esha'Aru. "Tell 'im, Twae, like ya told us."

"First, I wanted to know who she was, and Volu kept talking about joining and me being her Other. At that time, I had no idea what she was referring to. But another shuttle was coming and I knew it had to be the people trying to capture me, so I went inside Volu. She seemed the better of two dangerous options."

"You obviously made the right decision," Gatebi pointed out with an amused grin.

"But I wasn't so sure for awhile. More talk about joining and Others and meant to be together – none of it made sense." More laughter. "I was beginning to think Volu wasn't quite…right. I refused to do the joining ritual until she replayed a message from my mother that she'd recorded when she left Volu near Sat'rey. It explained Volu was my Eshaar'ne and had been hidden away for years waiting for me."

"After that you joined?"

"Not immediately," she admitted with a defiant uplift of the chin. "I knew nothing of my people's way, Warren. Getting linked mentally to a stranger was frightening idea, but with a different species? I didn't know Volu, didn't know her kind, and had no idea what to expect from such an intimate connection, so I put it off."

"But there was nothing to be frightened of, was there, Poda?" Volu's tone was gentle and sweet.

Ettwanae grinned widely. "No, there wasn't. Afterward, it felt so right and normal that I wondered why I was so hesitant. That's the story!"

There was something else Warren had asked a couple of times, but hadn't gotten a detailed. "How _exactly_ is joining accomplished?" When Gatebi and Flint's attention visibly heightened, curiosity ratcheted up.

The teen shot a look to the Alcab. "She ever tell ya?"

Gatebi gestured negative. "Not details, only that it involves a ritual with the amulet."

A bemused look took over Ettwanae's features, and feathers ruffled. "A woman has to have some secrets!"

Flint burst out laughing. "Twae, I swear you're really Human and that fancy image inducer only makes ya _look_ Esha'Aru!"

Ettwanae was perplexed. Warren helped her out. "What you said is an old saying about women where we come from."

She blushed for some reason. Aru found that appealing. Urgings that had been blessedly quiet that day stirred to life. 'Not now,' he sighed internally. Nothing he couldn't deal with for while, though.

"Is it a secret, or are you willing to share?" he queried, curiosity on high alert.

"Well…" she glanced at the threesome, seeming to enjoy dragging out their anticipation. "Volu, do you mind if I enlightened them?"

"Not at all."

Flint snorted and leaned forward. "Yeah, Twae – what's the big secret?" he asked in feigned accusation, resting elbows on thighs.

She smirked at the teen so coyly that Warren's libido ratcheted up. He stifled a groan.

"The first step is to place the amulet in its spot on the bridge, sit in the chair, and lean back. I closed my eyes, but Volu said that wasn't necessary. I differ from her in that opinion. Closing your eyes is _definitely_ a good idea."

Green eyes widened. "Why?" Intense interest blended with concern in the teen's voice.

Ettwanae leaned toward Flint. Warren caught a mischievous glint in the crystalline-blues. "You see, Flint, in the top of the chair back there is a needle-like probe. At joining, that gets poked into the base of the skull."

The teen looked grossed out. "God, really? A fuckin' needle to the brain?!"

Ettwanae nodded. "Not all the way into the brain, Flint. Eshaar'ne embed an organic neuro-bundle into the skull of their Other…it allows them to exchange thoughts."

Flint jerked rod straight. "Jesus, Twae! You let Vo do that to ya? Shit! That's like mad scientist stuff. Couldn't it just be like a ring or something? Why does it hafta be jabbed into your head?"

Ettwanae's crystalline-blues twinkled as she obviously enjoyed freaking Flint out.

Volu offered the explanation. "External devices can be lost. Once the node is positioned, bone grows over the device and it cannot be removed except surgically. That ensures Others will not lose contact with one another unless very powerful shielding separates them."

"Like those on Hydeera or Tider's shop," Gatebi offered.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the races have advanced to the point of being able to circumvent the neuro nodes my species creates."

Volu's remark drove home what she'd shared months ago with Warren – worry that she was becoming obsolete. The up and coming races were indeed overtaking her ancient U'larr-based biotechnology.

He grinned widely trusting Volu would see. "You still kick ass, Volu."

The Eshaar'ne version of laughter filled the room. "I believe thank you is the appropriate response."

Warren eyed Ettwanae. "The version you gave me before did not include needles," he retorted in feigned accusation, but added a smirk to ensure she understood he wasn't serious.

Blue orbs went wide in mock surprise and lashes batted. Libido squirmed. "It didn't? I can't imagine why not…"

Flint chuckled; then piped up for one last opinion. "It's still freakin' gross. You'd never catch me letting someone stick a probe in _my_ head!"

"That's why I say it's a good idea to close your eyes. When Volu said there'd be a slight pinching sensation at the top of my neck, it was a bit of an understatement." Ettwanae spread her wings slightly and upturned her hands.

The gesture ignited Aru in a breath-robbing flashover that shook Warren to his core. Fists clenched and eyes squeezed tight, he fought to maintain control. 'Why now? Why so intense?' Through the veil of lusty desire, he heard his name in concerned tones. He was afraid to open his eyes…afraid if he saw her, he'd lose control.

Sucking in breath and exhaling, he reopened his eyes and smiled passed the sexual wantonness and aching groin with great effort.

"Sorry, need to excuse myself for a minute." Standing on less than stable legs, he fervently hoped Etxan'Ir held the solution they wanted.

Then his brain clicked.

###

_Brain clicks are never a good thing. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Hopefully, you'll find C17 a nail-biter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Welcome, readers! Things are about to get interesting at the Ekkamm facility…_

_[Since I haven't mentioned it of late, I own nothing of that Marvel owns, including the X-Men and all those characters. I will never make any money from using their property in this story. Borrowing them for my own writing pleasure only.]_

###

"It is perplexing when one with your intellect fails to understand a simple order."

Hercjell's back stiffened, but the face remained unmoved. "Explain."

They were on as neutral ground upon which he could corner her. The lounge was surprisingly empty for the time of day. Funny how people will vacate an area on the slightest whim. Den-neer allowed himself a mental smirk.

"Our guests."

The eyes flickered understanding, but to her credit, the Head Researcher didn't flinch. "I understood the orders concerning them quite clearly. They are not to be forced into our research programs."

Den-neer made a show of moving lazily toward a cozy chair and easing down as if this were a casual and amicable interlude. The situation was far from it. "That is one interpretation. Yours. It is wrong. The correct elucidation is they are not to be involved with _any_ research."

Hercjell remained standing, examining him carefully; plotting her next move. Her meager mental shields were far too easy to step through. Almost sad the advantage he had over her. Of course, she hadn't a clue the extent of his abilities.

"When someone comes to me with a request that I am in a unique position to fulfill, who am I to deny the petitioner?"

He smiled for effect. "If only your willingness to assist were benevolent. We both know it is not."

She shifted in place. "What does it harm if both parties benefit?"

Den-neer examined his fingers intently. "Perhaps that is the case in the first bargain, but not in the second. The Alcab is free to make her own decisions. The Eshaaru…" He shook his head slowly and turned a hand over, studying it carefully. It was many heartbeats before he continued. "These hands are the avatars of Prime Director Phai. They are capable of many things, several being extremely unpleasant. She would be quite displeased to learn that you were attempting to coerce someone under her protection."

With a mental peek, he knew she winced internally. Good.

"The offer could benefit everyone. I've heard the risks of the procedure the Prime Director is attempting to teach. If I can establish a mental link between parent and child, then that risk could be mitigated, not to mention how valuable Ettwanae could be to my assignment."

Den-neer was amazed all over again at the arrogance and audacity of the woman. He'd not bother with detailed explanations. She had skirted a direct order and that could not be tolerated.

"That you do not comprehend your ignorance and how unqualified you are to make such judgments is beyond _my_ comprehension." Den-neer rose slowly, with malevolence; ice-blue eyes boring into Hercjell's. "Understand this, Hercjell al'Verta. You have vital work to finish. That is your sole focus. Complete it. If you chose again to disobey orders, I may not kill you until your work is done, but rest assured, I will kill you."

He sensed her internal shiver, but outwardly, she was as stone. He admired that. Likely the only characteristic he ever would.

When he exited the lounge, her silent, scathing expletives following.

###

High-level thinking dropped away. Fear. Alert! In a whirl of sensory bombardment, sound and scent intensified. Hushed, fearful noises. Rustles of movement. Crouch. Prepare. It snapped narrowed eyes onto the territorial intruders scrambling to get away. Chase?

No. His mate remained. Her scent filled him.

The higher brain attempted to regain control. Warren clung to lucidity, but it was sliding through his mental fingers. Instinctual drives clawed for control. The world was stuttering between opposing wills – feral and civilized – flashing back and forth like wildly spinning kaleidoscope.

Feral self took in a deep inhale, drawing her smell into nostrils. She was ready. They were alone. It shuddered from need.

Warren was losing the battle of wills, and it scared him shitless. Smells, sounds, basal motives were joining forces to overwhelm.

"No!" he managed, but even the ability to speak was nearly gone.

"Warren! Please, stay with me! Listen to my voice. I'm right here."

He smelled her fear. It threw him – danger?! Where? Eyes darted back and forth to identify the threat.

'Let go. Kill,' something murmured enticingly.

'Kill?!' Panic. Lucidity tried to hang on…identify the source of the command. 'Different.' A sense of intelligence accompanied the 'let go' command. 'Not feral, but what?'

Suddenly, a painful shock snapped his body taut, and all went black.

###

White and gold filled blurry vision.

"Oh, my poor soulbound."

Warren blinked. Soft caresses traced across his forehead followed by the very distinctive feel of a tender kiss on his brow. He tried to speak, but nothing happened. Warren squeezed eyes shut; then reopened them. It helped and the white and gold became Ettwanae's hair and white wings. His head was lying on her lap, and she was curled over him.

"You're okay, Warren. Volu stopped the episode. You just need a few minutes to recover."

'Episode?'

She answered his unspoken question as she stroked his hair. "You had a feral incident, but we stopped it quickly. Nothing happened. Everyone's okay."

When he closed his eyes again, it wasn't to clear his vision. 'God, not again. What's happening to me?' Fear tightened his chest. What if next time they couldn't stop it? What if he stayed in a feral state?

"You're fine, Warren. Don't be afraid."

Vague recollection of something else during the episode tugged…another voice? He couldn't be sure. Like a fading dream slipping from your grasp, details wouldn't congeal.

"I- I'm sorry," he got out, but more than that was too difficult. That pushed worry deeper. He wanted to get up, but she gently kept him down.

"Rest a bit longer. I'm here. You're safe. I'll always be here. Everything will be okay."

Her cooings calmed his troubled mind. In her arms, Warren allowed himself to relax and float in her tender reassurances, even as he believed they were self-delusional.

###

Ettwanae stood tall with arms crossed, hoping to look imposing. She had waited patiently until the end of their session to confront the woman.

"Do you have it?" she demanded.

"It will be returned," Phai replied, cutting to the chase. "Her amulet is in a secure location."

"Where?" She was tired and not in the mood for evasiveness.

"Where the Eilu hopefully won't find it."

Ettwanae snorted. "I want it."

"It will be returned to your mother when she wakens."

The Shozen then had the audacity to turn away and move toward a doorway at her distant location. Blood boiled. If Phai hadn't been only an avatar, Ettwanae would have snagged her arm and forced the woman to face her.

"That's not your decision! It's not your property!"

The Shozen stopped just short of the exit, and did not bother turning around as she answered.

"Neither is it yours. However, it _is_ my responsibility to guard it as one of the keys. The amulet will be returned when I feel it safe to do so."

And with that, the woman winked out of holo existence as she passed through the doorway.

"Mudpucker!" Ettwanae swore at the empty room with a snap of wings. Even that exceedingly derogatory term was inadequate.

###

Warren was partaking in one of Ettwanae and Den-neer's mediation sessions. Begrudgingly, he admitted Phai was right – getting back into the habit would do him a world of good, especially after the disturbing feral episode. As bonus, it provided a tangible means of supporting Ettwanae in her Ura'maalei training.

Thus, Warren found himself in the facility garden, sitting crossed-legged on short but soft turf. It was their second session that day as Ettwanae's mood was a runaway rollercoaster. Den-neer's lulling voice coached them down through tensions and busy consciousness to a quieter level more quickly than Warren believed possible given the dark cloud following Ettwanae around.

Undercurrents of inner strain he couldn't identify also seemed to be coming to a head. It had increased the past couple days; at times feeling like an over-expanded balloon that needed to burst.

With the warmth of Ekkamm's sun on his back and wings and gentle whispers of alien nature filling the mid-afternoon air, he quickly slipped into a meditative state. Awareness of surroundings did not lessen. In fact, each call of nature and touch of wind was intensified, but not harshly – they soothed and melted built-up stress. He focused on slow, rhythmic breathing, the penetrating warmth of sunlight, gentle caresses of soft breezes, and the lulling murmurs of wildlife as he descended. Reaching that perfect mental state, he floated upon a calm sea of inner energy. Peace. Contentment.

Then a ripple. It barely caught his attention. A gentle lapping against his consciousness. Nature's whispers echoed. He refocused. The surface of his inner sea smoothed in response.

Another ripple – stronger. A single, distant cry of a wild thing took on urgency. With the third ripple, he bobbed on his private sea of tranquility. Something was troubled.

Perhaps rising up a level and then coming back down would quiet whatever part of his mind was uneasy. But when he tried, he was tethered; unable to ascend. Wild cries of the animal grew louder and more insistent. Ripples were becoming small waves. Warren tried again, but the tether held. Concern crept in.

The psychic sea began to churn, gently at first, then with greater agitation. A high-pitched shriek cut through his mind. The feral message was clear – danger!

He yanked hard against whatever anchored him, but it held fast. Panic began to swell. 'What's happening?!'

Without warning, the waters rose up all around – dark, oily, thick. A wall of black quickly surrounded him, and the opening above was closing. It wanted to swamp him! In a blink of an eye, Human form gave way to feathers, claws, and blind instinct. As darkness closed in, the shrill shriek of panic blended with rage was his own.

###

The sound that sliced through the quiet garden shattered meditative states instantly. Ettwanae tumbled out of her yoga-like pose and glanced around wildly for the source. First to Den-neer, as he sat in front of her. Not him. Their eyes locked simultaneously on Warren who was off to their side.

What Ettwanae saw drove panic to her soul.

###

Volu and Bae were sitting side by side in the large underground hangar. She could not get enough of Bae since mending their relationship days earlier. While her mother was unable fill the gap in Volu's memory, she was a wealth of other information. And the younger Eshaar'ne basked in the simple joy of speaking and being with another of her kind. An emptiness was being filled at long last.

She was happier than she could remember feeling, aside from the day of Ettwanae's summons. Her Other was safe and well. They had found T'Qilla, and although her condition was tenuous, they had been reunited. And Volu had learned Bae was her mother and not the repugnant enemy she had believed. In many ways, she wished they could spend endless time in their unlikely refuge and relish being together.

However, worry lurked. Saving T'Qilla was a major risk, but unless Ettwanae tried, the young woman would never forgive herself. Volu understood what guilt can do. The flashes of suppressed memories she experienced at Ita had formed a harsh picture of helplessness to save a loved one as they died before you. She would not be party to Ettwanae experiencing that horror and its devastating culpability. And so, although she feared for her Other, she would support the decision while ensuring everything possible would be done to properly prepare the Esha'Aru.

The question she was about to pose about Bae's past was cut off by a terrified mental cry.

/ _Volu! _/

She jumped into the limit airspace of the hangar, ready to rip the place apart to get to her Other.

/ _My Poda, are you in danger?!_ /

/ _Please, it's Warren – goddess! He's…he's turning blue! And he won't wake up!_ /

###

He felt split in two – wild, instinctual, and intent on killing his attacker; the other half, calm, detached, but prepared to do mental battle. Neither side understood what was happening, but his thinking side believed it to be psychic assault.

On whatever meditative plane he was held, it was like no other he could recall reaching. As the swells of blue-black water poised to crash down around, there was no more time for thinking. But what to do? He was not a mentalist like Jean or Charles.

In a blink of an eye, the animal within usurped control and sprang into action. As dark water enveloped him, wings and talons slashed out, slicing through to momentarily reveal the light beyond. A shrill cry escaped his psychic form as shreds of water became fingers to ensnare. Desperation to escape became feral rage.

The metaphysical liquid did not drench with wetness, but acted as water in other ways, making it a formidable foe. While he could not destroy the liquid monster, it had little substance in which to grab and hold. In a blur of feathers and talons, he ripped and shredded, clawed and tore the watery attacker, but could gain no ground. He wrestled with himself and finally conscious thought reasserted itself as the main player. The enemy did not seem to desire his death. Envelope and trap him? Why?

Now fighting with more than simple blind feral rage, Warren directed his attacks to above his head. Streaks of light followed rakes of metaphysical talons as the water separately. Claws tore at the water-like cocoon ferociously until…

On powerful muscles, he propelled himself through a gash, wings breaking free from the liquid fingers that attempted to bind him down. As he shot up, blue-black tendrils followed, nearly snagging ankles. Everywhere he flew, they followed no matter how hard he pumped wings. His feral side screamed its frustration and threatened to overwhelm once again, but he held it at bay.

For each black tendril he shattered with wing or claw, more took its place. The sky was beginning to darken with their numbers. Why not just expand and encompass everything – blot out the light and drown him?

Then he knew.

###

Ettwanae was wild with panic. Warren was writhing on the ground, unconscious. Another screech split the silence of the garden, but she barely noticed the shooting pain in her eardrums. The high-pitched cries she recognized from his feral episode. A recurrence of that wasn't what scared her most. Volu could deal with it. No, it was something much more horrifying. His ivory skin was slowly turning an intense blue just like in the image Volu had shown them. While Den-neer tried to hold Warren down as gently as he could to ensure he didn't harm himself, Ettwanae prayed the metal wings would not emerge. If that happened…

Volu was suddenly hovering above the small garden.

"Be watchful, Den-neer. If you see any sign of feathers turning to metal, move away quickly. An unintentional swipe of those could kill you instantly."

"Volu, this was our worst fear! Can't you do something? You brought him out of it last time!"

Den-neer's dark eyes darted to Ettwanae. "This has happened before?!"

"Yes – no...not like this," she stammered struggling to keep panic in check for Warren's sake. Another scream/screech startled her. "He had a feral episode, but he didn't turn blue. But he did tell us his hands turned blue a while back, but it went away." She took a step closer – all she wanted was to hold him.

"Ettwanae, stay away!" Volu warned sharply, and Ettwanae jumped backward.

"Goddess! What is happening? It's like he fighting someone. Stun him, Volu! Bring him back!"

"Sensors say he is in a deep meditative state despite the thrashing. This is not like last time at all. If I stun his brain now, he may never return to higher consciousness."

"If this is his version of a deep, meditative state, I would not want to see him hyper-alert!" Den-neer said as a thrashing arm broke free.

Tears of fear came. "But if we do nothing he's going to turn into that monster! Or stay feral. I'm going to _lose_ him, Volu. We have to _do_ something!"

Den-neer dodged as flying fist nearly caught his head. "Volu, can you use a small force shield to hold him down?"

"I can."

As Warren's movements stilled under the pressure of the shield, Den-neer released his hold and eased back. "Use your shield to get me clear if you see the wings turning to metal," the man ordered sharply.

Ettwanae wrung her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going in."

"Den-neer, if Warren transforms and becomes a threat I cannot contain, I will do whatever is necessary to protect Ettwanae and myself without regard to your mental connection to him." The warning's tone left no doubts as to her meaning.

"In that case, I truly hope your force shield holds him."

With a final glance to the paled Esha'Aru, Den-neer steadied himself and dove into Archangel's mind.

###

Toying! It was enjoying the fight; otherwise, it made no sense. Question was who or what was 'It'?

Warren was running out of metaphysical airspace as blue-black tentacles continued growing in numbers. His feral side was adding all it could – darting, dashing, and slashing in a blur of motion and fury. But it was meaningless. He gained nothing on the enemy. And even in the metaphysical realm, one tires.

Blackness expanded. He was losing. Conscious thought was becoming a liability. Warren gave up control of his mental body to the feral, letting it do what it wanted – fly into a kill rage.

Floating away from the bird-like creature, he glanced down at his second construct body – a glowing version of his normal self. Looking back up, he took in the sight of his split-apart. White hawk? Eagle? Didn't matter. As he watched, feelings of blind savageness radiated from the winged being as it lost itself to blood lust. So very bizarre to witness the battle from his inside-yet-outside perspective. He had to admit, it was an impressive if not a somewhat frightening scene.

With his higher self freed from doing battle, he considered what he knew. This was almost certainly a psychic attack, but nothing like he'd ever experienced. He thought back to Xavier's training. While Warren had no real psychic abilities, their mentor had taught his students much about the sphere of the mind. Charles said that when caught within the psychic realm, there is always an escape hatch. "If there is a way in, there is a way out," the man had said. "Camouflaged perhaps, but it is there."

But where? There had to be clue – something that would reveal the way out. Rising up, he flew around the confines of limited open air. Warren searched more desperately as his feral side screeched and fought. Nothing.

As the blackness continued to solidify around them, his glowing self was quickly becoming the only source of light.

###

What greeted Den-neer when he telepathically entered Archangel's mind was shocking. Blind rage slammed into him. Animal. Bloodlust. Kill! Quickly strengthening mental barriers, the emotional bombardment eased. Was that what was attacking Archangel?

Keeping a low profile to avoid discovery, Den-neer probed carefully. He was surprised. The animalistic ball of fury was a facet of the Human, and it was defending Archangel's mental territory. Split consciousness? Unusual, but not unheard of. Den-neer had entered fragmented minds before, but often that was the result of mental dysfunction. The condition within Archangel felt different – more integrated. Yet as far as Den-neer could tell, the animal persona was acting autonomously.

Two questions needed answers…who was the intruder, and where was Archangel?

Extending himself again, he discovered another presence permeating the mental space. Heavy. Dark. Purposeful. It felt like nothing that he'd ever encountered…not true intelligence, but not mindlessness either. One thing Den-neer had no doubt about – whatever it was, the entity did not belong. Compacting his presence tightly, he set out to find the Human's higher mind while hoping to elude detection.

He dropped deeper, seeking the man's essence. The emotional landscape slowly changed from rage and maliciousness to calm desperation. Was he getting close? Slowly, a construct began to form. That was often the sign. As one nears another's core, whatever visual manifestation the person has created is revealed. Constructs are a visual-based mind's attempt to bring recognizable form to the formless.

At first, everything simply went black. A sudden slice of light broke through high above, only to seal quickly. Then another, and another, but the brief flashes of illumination revealed the cause. A winged creature battled high above – Archangel's other persona had taken shape in the construct as a blur of white motion. Two legs extended from the feathered body and ended with long and deadly talons. It was those claws that slashed viciously at the blue-black mass creating the temporary openings. Watching closely, the hooked beak almost as large as the creature's head was also clearly a weapon. Then a shriek pierced his mind and Den-neer covered his ears in reflex – a meaningless gesture in the psychic realm.

Refocusing to merge more into the construct, blue-black shapes became distinguishable from the deeper black background. They appeared fluid, not solid. As the raging creature above clawed and tore at the forms, pieces separated, some fell away, only to congeal again. Curling and twisting, the tendrils were obviously trying to ensnare the winged defender despite their inability to hold it.

Black shapes, snaking arms – it looked familiar in an abstract way. The telepath jerked. An Eilu psionic attack? But how? They were not known to be telepathic. Hybrid? Would that explain the strangeness of the dark entity? But that meant one was nearby – that their facility had been discovered!

Years of training and discipline held him from jumping to conclusions. Analyze. Confirm. First, though, connect with the Human.

Den-neer fully immersed himself into the metaphysical landscape. Risking detection, he concentrated to give form to his consciousness, tapping into Archangel's own visual impressions, hoping the man would accept the intrusion more readily if he could 'see' him. As his avatar took shape, the telepath found that he was standing on a boiling, blue-black sea. He preferred more solid footing and created a small pool of calm.

Reaching and extending cautiously, he sought what he'd come for. Archangel's presence grew stronger with each passing second. Then a brief brush against something else.

'What is this?'

Probing with extreme prudence, mental senses detected a small psionic pod – heavily shielded. As he touched it gingerly, the object moved away, but he picked up sensations from the brief contact. It had some of the same feelings as when he touched the mind of the unborn.

Before he could contemplate further, a distant bright spot grabbed Den-neer's attention. It was more yellow and enduring than the brief slashes of light created by the winged defender as it sliced the blackness. Archangel. A golden version of himself, circling low in the black distance, deftly avoiding snaking tendrils attempting to snare. Den-neer felt the man's concentration – Archangel was looking for something.

Den-neer cast a mental line. Immediately, an intellect touched back. Archangel.

Unfortunately, the action didn't go unnoticed by others.

###

Warren jerked when another mind touched his. 'Who?!'

/ _Archangel, it is Den-neer. I'm here to help._ /

He swung around toward the presence he sensed was lying behind and below. He flew toward the source. As he drew closer, he spied a form that looked somewhat like Den-neer, yet not, standing upon a calm spot on the churning blackness. Could Den-neer be his way out?

/ _What's attacking me? _/ In the back of his mind, he worried. Was this a trick by the attacker? If so, how could he uncover the deception?

/ _I can't determine that – I sense no identity. What I do know is there appears to two separate entities. _/

As Warren darted around a reaching strand of blue-black. / _That bird up there is me._ /

/ _That much I understand. Impressive. If you tapped into that part of your subconscious, you would be a warrior difficult to defeat. _/

Warren winced at the observation. It was that 'impressive' part of him he had so ferociously held at bay since a teenager. And that part was what Apocalypse had tapped into for his transformation into Death. The creature was a killing machine, sans the weaponry needed to execute fully. Apocalypse had provided those weapons. The result had been horrific.

/ _Think I'll keep him tightly leashed, Den-neer – except for right now. He's keeping whatever is attacking me occupied for the most part. _/ Warren slipstreamed hard to the left to avoid another tendril. / _I need to get out of here. Can you lead the way?_ /

Den-neer felt the black awareness turn his way. The calm area beneath his feet rippled. / _Perhaps. I am concerned what will happen if we leave before ousting your visitors. Without you actively defending yourself, it may overcome you. _/

Warren came to a hover just above Den-neer, keeping a close eye on the churning inkiness below and the tangling arms the air. / _What's happening on the outside? _/

/ _You are unaware of your surroundings, vocalizing, and your skin is turning blue._ /

Warren felt his stomach drop. He began circling, fear manifesting in agitated flight. / _Blue? Oh god, of course! It's the nannites! They are activating!_ / His metaphysical heart raced. Ettwanae, Flint, Gatebi! If the transformation should complete and he became violent… / _You need to get out and warn them! I could kill everyone! Den-neer,_ now! _Go! Get Volu and tell her to do whatever is necessary before it's too late! _/

Den-neer sent a reassuring mental touch to Archangel. / _She is already there will protect the others, Archangel, _and_ give us time to deal with the threat here. _/

Warren felt a bit less panicky. / _You're certain they understand the danger?_ /

/ _Volu knows. She has you in a force field_. /

That Volu would kill him if he became an eminent danger to Ettwanae, Warren had no doubt. In an odd way, it was comforting. Ettwanae and the others would be safe. He'd be dead, but they'd be safe.

/ _This is more than a physical transformation, Archangel. I sense purpose here, but no sentiency behind it. That fits with what you say about the nannites. It's possible I'm sensing their awakening. Still, a mental attack doesn't fit with nannite activation. /_

Shrieks and screeches echoed through the mental construct as it became pitch dark. Only Warren's golden glow and his feral self's soft white radiance broke the blackness. Yet in the realm of the mind, Den-neer and Warren could still see one another.

/ _These nannites are different – somehow they tap into my subconscious and bring out the worst in me. No explanation for how, but fact. _/

The Shozen operative cocked an eyebrow. / _Extraordinary. But there is something else- /_

A long, mournful cry cut Den-neer off and sent shivers down Warren's spine. He scanned the blackness. No more streaks of light. Had the feral worn down? Had they lost the fight?

Warren reached out to his other half and beckoned 'come.'

/ _You're going to reintegrate? _/

/ _Yes. The battle on that front has been lost. _/

###

Outside, Ettwanae sank to the ground. Warren's skin was now completely blue and continuing to darken. Golden hair was pulling back into his head to be replaced by a blue-black skullcap. First one feather, then another morphed to shining silver blades. The process was slow – most of the feathers still remained white and soft. Feather against steel was a jarring and sickening contrast.

Her precious soulbound was becoming something she didn't want to imagine. However frightening the advancing transformation was, it was also morbidly mesmerizing. Lying before her, held down tightly by Volu's force shield, the man she loved had become split between beautiful and horrific. A monstrous juxtaposition. His half-and-half state was perhaps worse than if he completely changed.

She thought she'd vomit. Then Ettwanae caught herself. Even if his outward appearance changed, the Warren she loved was still in there. Her brave, tender, determined, playful, loving Warren would still be there. Wouldn't he? Her chest clenched as doubt closed in. Wouldn't he?

###

On a planet far away, an Elder worried.

So many pieces needed to come together quickly. If Phai was honest with herself, she was uncertain they'd be ready. The other Trients seemed further along in their preparations than hers. Had she been too cautious? Too adverse to risk?

Phai emerged from her home after Ettwanae's training session for a needed but brief break to renew her spirit. Having sent Den-neer to calm the Esha'Aru through mediation, she strolled through the garden of her abode well after the planet's red sun had set and reflected on all they'd accomplished over the past two thousand years since she joined the Council. Careful manipulation had helped many of the Trient's dominant species attain that position. As the brightest and most promising flourished, so did their technology. And the Shozen built upon and used those advances to further their own and vice versa.

They had come close to reaching every goal set out so very long ago. Now all those plans were threatened by an overestimation of when the endgame would begin. Another decade…even another five years…would have almost ensured success on all fronts.

She stopped before the vertical reflecting pool – her favorite spot in the garden. Two urgent comms awaited attention. Ayr's was likely something he felt urgent, but would not be as the Elder tended to be overly excitable…a probable side effect of the Cquax form he'd taken. Their species was a temperamental lot. No harm in waiting a few minutes in answering. The one tagged as from Etagllot Director Sident would be the second she opened as he oversaw Hercjell's team. Had the woman succeeded? Or was the comm unrelated to that crucial technology?

The myriad of tasks and goals to be accomplished in far too few weeks was daunting. Still much to evaluate, analyze, prepare…and time was quickly running out. The weight of responsibility she bore seemed especially crushing that evening.

Moonlight from the planet's twin astral partners performed a fluid dance with the inky black depths as a gentle breeze caressed water. Hypnotic. She watched and let tensions and worries drift away on the night wind.

Closing eyes, she floated on the enveloping sounds of nature. Wind. Water. Nocturnal calls of insects and animals. She focused on the soothing energy of her surroundings. Tranquility.

'Ozshi'wanae, am I disappointing you?' she questioned her deity.

A wind gust caught her flowing white hair, carrying a 'no' on its breath. She would take that as answer, whether actually the voice of their goddess or not. Faith and determination had been her steady companions since she joined the Council. Those traits had carried her from a young woman looking for purpose to the pinnacle of power within their small, exclusive society. Phai would not falter in either as the final days closed in.

Eyes still closed, she extended her mind out, hoping to feel the gentle touch of Ozshi'wanae. Typically, the deity came to her through mediation in quiet pictorials, but that evening there was no time for deep mediation. As expected, the goddess did not brush her awareness.

But something else did.

Cerulean blue eyes shot open to scan the courtyard with visual acuity unmatched by any other known species, save Esha'Aru. Two shadows swept from the black corners of the courtyard, closing in on her at breathtaking speed. She lashed out instinctively with a mind-shattering telepathic burst. Any other enemy would have dropped in their tracks, but not the six-legged creatures rushing in.

Several things happened in the next microseconds. Phai ignited Aru to wrap herself in an Eilu-blinding aura just as the attackers reached her. Piercing screams sent sharp pains through her keen ears. With a mental command, the household security system kicked in, flooding the entire courtyard and house with brilliant light. More shrieks of agony. Scanners searched for intruders, but automated weapons could not lock onto the black masses that scuttled for any kind of shadowy cover.

Then Phai felt another presence suddenly shoot up from behind, defying the floodlights and her glowing shield. It was the mind she'd detected moments earlier. 'Half-breed!' was the only thought she could conjure before deep, slicing pain pierced her low back. Instinct took over and an incredibly powerful arm swung backward into her assailant, sending him sailing many feet across the patio. Whirling around, she saw the figure deftly land on its feet, facing her. A long dagger caught a flash of moonlight, illuminating the blue-green blood coating its length. A sickly sneer revealed rows of razor-sharp teeth on a homely face of small eyes, a large nose, and mottled ink-black and grey skin. Then the creature sprang as Phai dodged. She wasn't quite fast enough.

As their bodies collided, pain from her wound robbed breath. Despite it, Phai absorbed the impact to remain upright and grab the knife arm, hoping to keep it from a second plunge. The flow of hot fluid down her thigh told her the first injury was serious, and she may not survive another. A quick end to the attack was needed before blood loss slowed her.

With a sharp twist and backward snap, the attacker's arm broke in her steel grip. The Eilu half-breed sucked in air and growled. Thankfulness of her decision to take Zchezuan form flitted through thought. Her adopted strength may be the only thing to save her.

The creature in her grasp suddenly clamped down with savage teeth on her shoulder, forcing a scream from her throat as flesh and bone gave way under crushing jaws. The world whirled and smelled of blood. Desperation grew as her Aru shield dimmed. With all her strength, she grabbed the being from behind and ripped him from her body, flesh tearing from her shoulder as the teeth refused to give up their hold.

The airborne body of the Eilu operative hit the courtyard wall with a crunching thud, telling her bone had not held up against solid stone. Her attacker slid down the wall and did not move – at first. Then slowly, with a sinister grin, it stood. As it played with the dagger, it became apparent that the broken arm was healed. Her heart sunk. Near instant regeneration of the assassin meant killing it would be nearly impossible without a weapon. Perhaps if she could wrest the dagger away and behead it?

Where were her guards? They should have been at her side within seconds. Dead, she concluded. More puzzling – how did the Eilu find her? Then the floodlights winked out, leaving only moonlight to illuminate the scene. Weaponless, without light to keep the Eilu at bay, and blood loss draining strength quickly, she was doomed. As the grinning half-breed and black masses began circling like predators, she could only have faith that the next Elder of Elders would lead the galaxy to victory over darkness.

"My Goddess," she prayed aloud as the Eilu closed in. "Into your Light, I commend my spirit."

###

The bird shot down to Archangel as if it had been eagerly waiting its master's command. Den-neer watched in fascination as the creature approached and wrapped pure white wings around Archangel's golden form. In a blinding flash, the two merged.

The construct shuddered. 'Interesting,' he observed. Then another kind of response grabbed his attention. A blue-black tendril was rising out of the inky sea beneath his feet and reaching for his legs. It knew he was there.

###

Warren sensed a tremor in the psychic realm as he and his feral half remerged with brilliant affect.

Light seemed to have caused the reaction. Could it be? Den-neer warned they needed to destroy the enemy before leaving. His golden glow, while enhanced with the addition of his feral's white light, wasn't enough. But he knew a source of light that did burn with intensity.

It would be dangerous – he'd be defenseless against the blue-black enemy while making the attempt. Perhaps with Den-neer's help. Worth a try. Maybe it would drive the nannites back into dormancy. That was a leap of logic without foundation, but instinct told him to pursue. He looked down to Den-neer ready to land next to the man, but the Shozen operative was in trouble. Liquid black fingers were stretching out to ensnare him.

"Den-neer!" Warren dropped telepathic communication in favor of shouting.

"To me now!" the man yelled back.

Warren did not hesitate, and nearly knocked the man over as he dropped along side onto the small, calm spot of the roiling black sea. A shimmering bubble formed around them as inky tendrils closed in. They could not breach the barrier as they scrapped and pounded against it.

"I can hold them off for awhile, but I'm not at my strongest within your mind," the man said solemnly. "I've gained myself time here, but not sure how much longer I can remain. The nannites or whatever is behind them will either kill me or drive me out."

"Then we need to act fast." Warren ruffled wings to resettle feathers.

The Shozen smiled. "You have a plan."

"I do. Not sure if it will work or blow up in our faces, but if this coup d'état needs to be put down before we leave…"

Den-neer nodded. "I believe it does or you may fully transform and perhaps lose yourself to the darker side of your consciousness the nannites tap into."

Warren glanced around at a swell of blue-black heading in their direction. "I'm going to tap into Source…or at least try. If I can generate enough light-"

"-it could break the hold of whatever is attempting to overtake you physically and mentally," the other man finished as he eyed the gathering blackness.

Warren gave a single nod of agreement. "Looks like I better hurry."

For a moment, Warren thought the other man actually shuddered.

"I concur."

Warren sat and closed his eyes. Willing himself calm, he sought what he and Ztar had so often tapped into unwittingly; what he and Ettwanae conjured together purposefully with brilliant results – the Source. Could he generate enough lumens solo? Would he be able to tap it in his current predicament? Only one way to find out.

His higher mind slid easily into the tranquil place deep within himself. It was far easier to reach than he would have believed under the circumstances. A benefit of already being in a meditative plane perhaps.

He sensed heaviness pressing against Den-neer's psychic shield. The telepath groaned in effort to hold up the only thing between them and being overwhelmed by whatever force or forces the darkness represented. No more time for contemplation.

Reliving memories of sensualities with Ztar and the times he and Ettwanae shared Source, he hoped to open the gates. His mind was not cooperating – he just couldn't find the door. Renewing his effort seemed to make it only more difficult. 'Damn!'

Then he felt the other man kneel next to him with another moan. "Archangel, you must hurry. I am…weakening."

###

The transformation was nearly complete and Ettwanae screamed at Volu and Den-neer's unmoving form.

"Please – _do_ something!" she said around the sobs of icy fear and dread. The shrieks and animal-like cries and thrashing had ceased. At first Ettwanae thought it meant progress, but then the metamorphosis quicken.

"Den-neer's brainwave pattern says he is still working telepathically. If I do anything, it could damage both of them."

"But he's nearly completely that other creature!"

"I know, Ettwanae. I see. Please, be calm. Give Den-neer and Warren a chance."

The force shield around her beloved prevented her from getting close. She desperately wanted to touch him – to connect physically and give him an anchor. That was not to be. And so she sat on the ground several yards away watching as the last of the golden hair disappeared. Only a few soft feathers remained. Pointed claws had replaced nails and his skin had turned a deep blue with black areas. She hardly recognized the face.

And then the last feathers melted into silver. Her heart sunk.

Ettwanae jumped in fright as without warning, the metal wings suddenly snapped out, defying Volu's powerful shield. Turf and two small garden statuettes were sliced through as if they weren't there. If she'd been within their range…

The only thing that saved Den-neer was his position at Warren's head. She exhaled in deep relief that the telepath appeared untouched.

She was scared – so very, very scared.

###

Den-neer was holding on by a thread. Even in the psychic realm, sweat ran down his body and his head felt ready to explode. He'd have to exit soon or risk his own mind. While he grew weaker, the blackness was gaining strength. Despite concentrating solely on maintaining the shield, awareness of a second presence grew. The telepathic feel was akin to someone regaining consciousness after very deep sleep or coma. First impression – powerful and…evil.

Whatever or whoever was awakening was clearly within the psionic pod. How was it that Archangel housed a second consciousness? An apparent malevolent one, at that. But it was a consciousness without a lifeforce signature, as Shozen scientists had found only two lifeforce patterns in their scans of Human – the man's own and the Turzent's. What kind of entity exists without one?

Suddenly, energy rushed through the blackness. He instantly knew the source – the pod. The menace inside was awake. Den-neer trembled. If that intelligent consciousness joined the mindless intent of the nannites, all was lost.

Energized and directed, the blue-black mass surged. The rush drove Den-neer into a curled position and his hand onto Archangel's knee. He squeezed tightly, hoping the unspoken message was understood. His shields were crumbling. Sadly, he sensed only tension in the man next to him. Archangel was failing. Tapping into the last of his mental strength, Den-neer projected one last bit of advice.

/ _Float, Archangel. You are trying too hard. Simply imagine where you wish to be…then just…float._ /

###

Den-neer's thought drifted in, sounding so very frail. The telepath was near the end of endurance. If Warren was going to succeed, it had to be then and there.

Gathering himself for a third time, Warren inhaled deeply, held, it then exhaled slowly and completely through his construct lips. He pictured the gateway and wished himself there. Repeat process – breathe; visualize. A wave of calm swept over him, and he let it wash him back out with it as it flowed away.

Then, more movement and something swirled within him. Suddenly, a sensation of untapped power radiated, sending vibrations strumming from head to toe. The gate! He pictured it opening, slowly. A crack appeared and brilliance peeked out.

###

Den-neer had to leave. His shield was a mere hairbreadth from their construct selves as the blackness pushed and pressed. The barrier was failing – he was failing. The vaunted Shozen weapon wasn't invincible.

Phai had poured all the genetic knowledge her people had rediscovered over the thousands of years into his creation. Physical prowess, intellect, telekinesis so precise he could manipulate on the cellular level, and telepathic ability nearly unmatched in nature. Rarely was he pushed to his limits, but he'd reached that point…and had gone beyond.

If anything happened to Archangel, the galaxy may not survive the loss. The knowing fueled him. The dual-enemy he held back with the last of his formidable mental might was more powerful than any he'd encountered.

A crack formed in the shield near his arm. He fought to seal it quickly, but the blackness was too nimble and began oozing through.

/ _Archangel – we are out of time!_ /

###

Warren was awake. Lying on the ground, held in place by Volu's force shield, he turned his head toward her. The eyes that locked to Ettwanae's were blood red and glittering with unmistakable anger.

Fear engulfed her, and she scrambled crab-like backward, hitting the wall that surrounded the garden. She knew. Ettwanae knew what she wished she did not.

/ _Goddess! Volu! He's gone! Warren is gone!_ /

Some how, some way, the blue and black creature with metallic wings pushed against Volu's force shield to partially sit up, before being knocked back to the ground. It snarled and growled its frustration. Her blood turned to ice. The shield would hold. It _must_ hold until Den-neer saved Warren. The man who had been her mortal enemy for two years was now her soulbound's only hope.

'Please, Ozshi'wanae! Please, help Warren – I beg you. My goddess, _please!_'

What had been Warren raged against the invisible hand that held it to the ground. As steel wings slashed and snapped, soil and turf flew. In an unbelievable display of strength, he began to sit up, muscles budging and the strain clear on the twisted face. In surreal slow motion, the monster defied Volu's powerful shield. How?

/ _Volu! _/

/ _I know, my Poda. Something is nullifying my shields. I think it is the nannites. You must get away!_ /

/ _But Warren …! _/

/ _That is not Warren. Come to me quickly, before I can no longer hold him! _/

Ettwanae looked up to the open bay door above her. She glanced back. "Warren, please – it's me…Ettwanae. I love you!"

/ _Ettwanae – now!_ / Volu's voice screamed in her head.

Then everything happened in a blur. The creature launched itself into the air. An energy beam shot from Volu, slamming it down with ground shaking force. Bae was suddenly at Volu's side. Ettwanae jumped to her feet, screaming in fear that Volu killed her intended mate. Alarms sounding inside the facility interlaced with the Esha'Aru's cries as a doorway slid aside to reveal Flint and Gatebi.

Ettwanae tried to reach her fallen love, but a force field blocked her way. She screamed and fought against it.

"Flint! Gatebi! Inside!" Bae roared at the pair who hesitated, looking very confused. "_Do_ it!" The pair backpedaled quickly, and the doorway closed.

Ettwanae stilled as she watched in disbelief as the terrifying, blue-skinned creature got to its feet, seething through clenched teeth. Those teeth were the one thing she still recognized as Warren – shining white and perfect against the dark blue and black face with red eyes.

She vomited.

What had been Warren laughed. It was the sound of evil. She could hear nothing of Warren's wonderful voice.

/_ I am sorry, my Poda._ / The words were tender, sad, full of pain…and full of the unsaid.

She and Bae were going to kill the man Ettwanae loved.

###

_I do love a good cliffhanger! ;-) But hopefully the wait for what comes next will only be a few days. Until then, my friends._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Will Volu and Bae do the unthinkable? And what of Phai? Read on to find out!_

###

Ettwanae's knees buckled, sending her to the ground.

"No, Volu! P-please, don't!" The sobs came violently. It was a knife to the soul when the blue-black monster sneered as if she were something vile.

"Weak!" it growled in a foreign voice, nearly spitting the word.

Ettwanae sensed both Bae and Volu powering up. The monster sensed it as well, and looked at the two hovering Eshaar'ne. Even more darkness drew across his face. With suddenness that made Ettwanae jump, it was slammed to the ground, snarling and straining against invisible shackles.

Then it seemed as if the two Eshaar'ne drew a collective breath. Ettwanae's heart stopped.

###

Warren threw open the dimensional portal. No time for subtlety. Power gushed through, instantly turning his metaphysical self into blinding light. The construct shook with screams, and the blue-black shrank back.

He felt Den-neer collapse against him, but couldn't stop to check the man's condition. He pulled in Source. It swirled wildly within him. As Den-neer's mental shield dissolved, Warren unleashed the energy. More. Brighter. And still more.

Warren stood. He pulled energy in and channeled it out. Still more. Stronger and still stronger. Brighter. Brilliant.

The construct writhed and tilted. Dark retreated from Light.

###

The blue-black monster unexpectedly stiffened. Its red eyes going blank.

Ettwanae blinked. She thought she saw something. There – again!

"Volu!"

"We see, my Poda!"

The sight was mesmerizing as the dark figure began to glow more and more brightly. Suddenly, beams of intense brilliance shot from various places on its body, almost as if a shell were cracking to let light out. The creature staggered, then roared in agony. Silver wings snapped taut to their full glory – sharp points and long, thin shapes reminiscent of the feathers they replaced…gleaming, flashing…sun glinted off razor edges. Beautiful in their own way, but so very clearly lethal.

With another anguished roar, it flicked the wings and a hail of deadly blades impaled themselves everywhere – the stony wall, ground, door of the mountain fortress, and most frighteningly, into the shield protecting Ettwanae.

Stunned, Ettwanae held her breath as the blades dropped harmlessly to the ground in front of her.

/ _Ettwanae, do not move!_ / Volu warned sharply.

/ _I couldn't if I tried! _/

###

Warren pulled more and more Source into himself and funneled it outward in increasing quantities. He felt invincible. Any sense of having a body, physical or otherwise, evaporated. Identity left him as the screams of the blackness faded. He became the thrumming power and the light…and something…someone else – another gentle presence.

The construct dissolved, leaving only radiance. A small being sat at their feet, looking up in rapture. Its soul was troubled, but not to the point of harm.

Sensing others nearby, they reached out – two identical beings, one different. They touched their souls and found them well. Tenderness flowed within as they brushed the different one, but did not understand the accompanying sense of intimacy.

Turning awareness toward the retreating blackness, they searched it. Soulless. Of no consequence. Move on. Another essence burned darkly, nestled puzzlingly within themselves. Parasitic infestation.

###

Hope filled Ettwanae as dark blue and black gave way to ivory skin. Golden locks of hair sprouted and grew. Silver blades became white feathers. Warren collapsed to the ground.

'Ozshi'wanae, if that is you, continue. Please bring Warren back to me!'

###

Attempting to draw the dark essence in, it eluded and retreated to a psionic bubble. No matter. There was nowhere to hide. They grasped the small globe. It crackled and sizzled as if trying to ward him off. Amusing. Curious. Perhaps further exploration to satisfy curiosity.

/ _What are you? _/

The entity tucked more tightly within what it illusioned as protection.

/ _I am the apocalypse!_ / it snapped back in bravado.

/ _You are but a small thing. Do you not belong here. _/

/ _Not small! This body is to be mine. I am destined to bring a new age. _/

Body? New age? That confused, yet mattered not. The entity hiding within the egg-like sphere was black and not salvageable. Light would only be tainted by its continued presence.

Pulling deeply from the endless well, he gathered Source, held it, and shaped it into a brilliant dagger. Then holding the egg beneath the point, they tensed.

/ _What are you doing?! _/ the small entity shrieked in sudden terror.

/ _Banishing darkness. _/

###

Light continued to intensify until it consumed Warren, and Ettwanae could no longer see his form. She had to cover her eyes – he had gone as brilliant as a star. Then like a tidal wave, euphoria hit her with almost physical force. Instantaneous, she was in heaven – floating; cradled in a bliss that defied description.

Then the feeling melted away just as quickly, leaving her gasping and trembling.

Coming out of her reverie, Ettwanae's heart nearly stopped when Warren let out a piercing scream. His body seized; his back arched. Den-neer cried out as well, but not nearly as loudly. Then as if the telepath hadn't been breathing, his body shuddered as it drew in a ragged, deep gasp.

As the screams ebbed, Warren went limp and deathly still. Ettwanae panicked, scrambling to her knees. The force field remained.

"Volu, let me go! It's Warren – that was _his_ voice. Please!"

The field held for several long seconds; then, "Very well."

When the barrier fell away, Ettwanae crawled to the man she loved, tears streaming. She saw his chest rise, then fall. Alive! More tears.

"Warren! Please, goddess…please let him be back with me."

As she reached her beloved, Den-neer sat up, at first looking confused, but then quickly collecting himself. "He's alive."

"Yes!" She gently took his once-again beautiful face into her shaking hands. "Warren, can you hear me? I love you. Please, wake up," she encouraged, so afraid of what damage possession by the nannites may have done. She scanned his face, combed fingers through his silky hair, touched his lips – he felt right, looked right. But was he all right?

"He's coming out of it," Den-neer announced, just as Warren stirred. "Volu, any sign of bionite activity?"

"None. They are dormant. For now."

"But he is still infested." It wasn't a question.

"Unfortunately, yes."

###

Warren felt someone touching his face and heard people talking. What happened? Where was he? He recognized a voice.

"Ettwanae?" His mouth felt dry and pasty.

"I'm here, Warren."

He opened his eyes to a blurry world, but vision quickly cleared. A tearstained but beautiful face greeted him. He managed a small, reassuring smile. "Hi, there," he whispered.

With that, she fell upon him, clinging and crying. Something very bad had happened, but what? Her weight, though light for her size, still pressed his wings uncomfortably into the hard ground. He endured it for a bit, giving the young woman time to release the worst of the intense emotions. "Sweetheart, I need to sit up," he finally said into her ear.

Immediately, another pair of hands was helping from behind, and he looked back. Den-neer. Once upright, he noticed Volu and Bae's large forms looming off to one side above the garden. 'What the hell?' He did remember being in the garden. They were mediating. Then something went wrong. Bits and pieces started coming, but it was confusing and filled with flashes of black tendrils reaching and grabbing.

Ettwanae didn't look up to talking. He pulled her in close and turned back to Den-neer. "Do you know what happened?"

The man gave a single nod. / _After you are done here, come find me. I will explain everything they, _/ he gave a slight gesture to the others, / _do not know. _/ The telepath stood, albeit somewhat unsteadily, and returned to the facility.

Ettwanae leaned away upon hearing Den-neer leave. She wiped her tears and then touched his face as if trying to confirm it was really him. "Warren, you scared me so. I- I thought I'd lost you! But you're back and…and we will go to Etxan'Ir, and it will know how get rid of the nannites. Then you'll be safe."

Nannites? Oh my god! If what he thought happened, did… Glancing around, the silver evidence sticking out of the ground and garden wall could not be denied.

Taking her face into his hands, he looked deep into her watery, blue eyes. "Ettwanae, I…" He swallowed, trying to get pass the cotton in his mouth. "I fully transformed, didn't I?"

When she nodded her head and blinked back new tears, it confirmed his worst nightmare. He felt like vomiting.

###

Ear-splitting screams. As consciousness rose, their echoes rang clearly. She thought she may have heard her own amongst them. Another recalled fragment of blinding light sliced through the mental fog. Confusion swirled; then images flooded her of the vicious attack. Eyes jumped open and she jerked violently, sending a spasm through her low back.

"No!"

A familiar rusty-red, triangular face hovered above. Elder Kel. But she wasn't real – no sense of mental presence. Holo-image.

"You are safe, Phai. The Eilu assassins are dead. The healer has performed well and you are mostly mended, but you must rest a while longer. You are weak."

She worked to make sound from her parched throat. "Who? How?"

Kel leaned away. Phai was instantly worried. The Elder's Yat form didn't allow for many facial expressions, but the eyes revealed much if you took the time to learn their nuances. She wiggled fingers and toes; touched her face – everything worked and felt fine. It wasn't her physical condition causing the pain in those yellow eyes.

"You are whole, Phai."

"Kel, I know you well. There is something more – tell me."

"We summoned more guards when we got word the Eilu were targeting the Council."

Phai remembered the urgent message she hadn't opened. "Ayr tried to reach me."

"Yes, and when you did not answer, we feared the worst, but security was already dispatched. Your own guards were dead when Etagllot forces arrived. They found you in the garden. Eilu had overwhelmed you."

Memories of her screams… "They were draining my Aru." A single dip of Kel's head confirmed. "If the guards been slower…"

A holo-hand of four very long fingers rested on her arm. "Thank the Goddess they were not."

Kel's eyes said 'But…' Phai's body went tense. "Who else was attacked?"

"Sequi."

The eyes answered her next question before asked. Her breath caught and emotional shock rocked her. "Not Sequi!" Kel remained silent with deep sadness darkening the yellow eyes to amber. Disbelief. Denial. Stunned. Reactions to which even an Elder of Elders was not immune. She brought hands to her face and silent tears flowed. Sequi often disagreed with her, and they frequently argued, but it was not behavior meant to be difficult. Sequi was logical, analytical, of strong opinions, and a highly valued member of the Council. Often the devil's advocate, he helped keep her sharp. But once the Council made a decision, he supported it fully.

Her fellow Elder sat quietly as Phai dealt with the emotional aspects of the news. True to form, Phai reined in grief, wiped her face, and steeled herself. To lose an Elder this close to the final battle was a huge blow, but not as devastating as losing two would have been.

She sat up; the room whirled, but then resettled. Kel watched her closely. "They knew exactly whom to attack." Phai was not being arrogant; it was simple fact.

Kel rose up on the four delicate legs that supported her long, thin torso and began to shuffle in a way that told Phai she'd been sitting too long and needed to stretch. Kel was dear to Phai – if the Eilu had killed her instead…

"Everyone's secure? The rest have checked in?"

The triangular head perched on its lengthy neck bobbed. "They have. We do not believe there will be any more attacks, at least not immediately. The Eilu may have focused on you and Sequi as your sectors are the most critical in our Trient."

Suddenly, Phai's chest clenched. "Taer? What of her?"

"Safe. I spoke with her myself before you woke."

Phai eased back down into the soft pillow. She was weak as Kel warned. "Thank the Goddess. How did they find us?" Kel's shuffling legs indicated she was growing restless. Why? Just as quickly, the answer came. "We need to move everyone."

Again, the head bobbed once. "The others are already relocating. My ship waits in orbit, as does yours." As if given a signal, several guards entered her bedroom, light cannons resting in the hands of all but the burliest one. "Go with the guards, Phai. Uulophar is ready to depart."

Kel's holo-image was moving away. The Elder was likely following her own guards. Phai eased up, suddenly feeling very much out of control – an uncomfortable sensation. "For where?"

The Elder turned back; her mantis-like body held high on delicate legs, a sign of tension. "Secrecy is our best defense at the moment. You will learn of your destination once aboard. If you do not agree with Ary's selection, change it." The Elder's delicate arms came up in a gesture of mild surprise. "He has been remarkably unruffled through the last hours. Perhaps Ary is better in a crisis than many of us believed." Phai raised eyebrows at that, but held her tongue. "As soon as you are able, Phai, convene the Council. We await your signal."

Kel's image winked out and the bodyguards closed in. The largest swept her off the bed before a single protest could be uttered. Thusly, the Elder of Elders of the Shozen Council was carried to an idling shuttle. Phai was too preoccupied with new troubles to feel any indignities.

###

_A short installment, this one, and no cliffhanger at chapter's end, but many new questions. Next time, another shorter chapter in which Warren wants some answers and Phai regroups._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Welcome to the mid-week installment. Let's find out what happened in the aftermath of the blue-skinned/steel winged incident…_

###

As soon as he stepped inside the complex, Archangel's traveling companions pounced with their questions. People rushing in raised defenses instinctively – not a smart move on their part. He dismissed them with a scowl that made the duo backpedal humorously.

"Outside," he told them gruffly. The pair scrambled out into the garden.

Den-neer 'watched' the garden scene telepathically as he headed toward his quarters. It was impolite and voyeuristic, but he wouldn't dally long. Archangel was nauseous at the news of what happened – understandable, and Den-neer held pity for the man.

He felt Bae depart to return inside. Using Flint as surrogate eyes and ears, Den-neer listened as Ettwanae and Volu related their perspective of the events; it was a wholly inadequate recounting. While the Esha'Aru and Eshaar'ne had witnessed the event, they saw only outward manifestations of the mostly metaphysical battle.

Three things stood out from Den-neer's much greater understanding. First, as was reported by the Fjai scientists, Archangel did not remember anything past a certain point in his channeling of Source. Second, the man had no conscious awareness that he had been host to another sentient, autonomous entity. Third, at the height of channeling, Archangel had easily destroyed the entity. Quite the feat given what Den-neer sensed of the dark personality. It had been using Archangel as nutritive soil, was still young and growing, but had already become an extremely potent force.

Den-neer was certain that the bionites and the entity were a package deal. If correct, that meant the being Archangel called Apocalypse was the likely culprit. He had little doubt that if Archangel's metaphysical self had not been infused with Source, the parasite would have completely overtaken him, perhaps even destroyed his consciousness to claim Archangel's transformed body as sole owner. By sheer luck, years of carefully laid plans were no longer threatened by an enemy no one had known existed.

Upon entering his quarters, the telepath mentally commanded the AI to establish a link with Phai. The Elder of Elders would want to hear of the incident without delay. As he waited, a question nudged – do they tell Archangel of the entity or leave him blissfully naïve to what might have been?

When it was Uulophar who answered his comm, the agent was immediately uneasy.

###

"That's everything?"

"If I may say, that's quite enough!" Den-neer gave Warren an amused look, the icy blue eyes holding Warren's crystalline-blues.

They were alone in the galley. The morning after the garden incident, the winged man hunted down Den-neer and asked for a full account. Frustratingly, Warren remembered very little. Ettwanae and Volu's versions were outside perspective. It was Den-neer who was 'in there' with him, or that was what Ettwanae said.

Warren tapped fingers to the table. The recounting of Den-neer's telepathic rescue seemed…incomplete. Why would the man withhold information? To what end?

"I've been through a lot, Den-neer. I can handle it if there's something more going on with the nannites than I'm aware of."

The rusty-skinned alien tilted his head. "The nannites are once again dormant. Exactly how that occurred, I don't know with certainty. From my perspective, it appears to have something to do with The Source. However, that could be too simplistic. I wonder…does it mean that on some level, you _do_ have control over them?"

"I've channeled Source a few times now, and you're right. On the surface, it doesn't appear to affect the nannites, yet from your description, it sounds like that is what happened. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Source is not a destructive force when filtered through a channeler."

Warren grunted in disagreement. "It did a damn good job of killing the Eilu and destroying their Neu citadel!"

The alien gestured his recant. "True. Extenuating circumstances. The Eilu are not of this dimension and are they are of opposite energy from Source. Light cancels dark."

"Like matter and antimatter?"

Den-neer shook his head. "No. When matter and antimatter collide, the result is explosive annihilation. When Source connects with the black matter of the Eilu, it is more like dissolution."

Warren raised eyebrows. "They are made of dark matter?"

"Uncertain. They have some of those properties, but not entirely. Attempts to learn exactly what they are have met with nominal success. Part of the problem is their constant state of partial dimensional shift – Eilu don't register well on even the most advanced scanners."

Nodding, Warren agreed. He remembered the readings from Neu – 'anomaly' was the best their scanners could offer. Even Volu's advanced technology couldn't penetrate the black citadel or get much on the beings.

"So, back to the nannites. I'm not certain I agree with your suggestion that I have some level of control over them. Believe me, when I was transformed years ago, I wanted to be my old self more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life, but they kept me in that state against my will."

Den-neer looked confused. "Then how did you revert to this form again?" he questioned with a wave of hand at Warren.

"My metallic wings were badly damaged by a guy called Sabretooth, and they finally shattered. Turns out my normal wings were growing inside the metal sheath – we figured it was my healing ability working around the nannites. So I had my wings back, but still the blue skin. Then later, a mutant tried to drain me of lifeforce, but my healing ability kicked in full blast and stopped him. The result was my skin color returned to normal. That was a good day." It had been, he remembered with relived relief – second only to getting his feathered appendages back. On that second magnificent day, he was Warren Worthington aka Angel once again, at least physically.

"Your healing ability, how did it manifest?"

Warren instantly understood what the alien was actually asking. "It looked a lot like when I channel. In fact, there was another instance with one of Apocalypse's injured horsemen…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

"You healed him?"

Warren gave a sigh of agreement. "Back then, I had no explanation for what I had done, except the waking of an otherwise dormant mutant ability."

Den-neer parted with his equivalent of a small smile. "I can see where that would be the assumption. And now you know there is far more to your ability than simple physical healing." At the raising of Warren's eyebrows, the man elaborated. "Soul healing."

"That's the stuff of Esserru legend."

"It is real."

"Maybe, but I haven't-" The quick uptick of Den-neer's chin cut off the thought. "Oh, no. Ztar did that on his own, if that's what you're getting at." Skepticism was clearly evident in Den-neer's expression. "I was a motivator, true, but I'll go no further than that." Warren was not going down that worn path again.

"Overcoming deep psychological trauma with outward manifestations of disempathetic objectification is quite rare without intense, long-term therapy…if even then. That was _quite_ the motivation."

Warren huffed both from Den-neer's correct-sounding diagnosis of the Turzent's former state and that he actually _knew_ of it in detail. "Ztar is an exceptional individual."

The operative leaned back in his chair. "Indeed. As are you. Despite the intimate nature of his aggressive outlet, at a minimum, you became a catalyst for the man's own version of a transformation.

Warren's blood began to boil. Just how much did the Shozen know? Apparently, quite a bit. However, Ztar's trail of discarded bedmates wasn't exactly a well-kept secret. What Den-neer actually knew or surmised, Warren really didn't care. He'd discuss it no further.

"We're done with that topic," he said sternly.

"As you wish," the man relented without sounding offended by the sharp command. Den-neer turned his attention to the hot, brownish beverage in his cup as if deeply contemplating its composition. What the liquid was, Warren hadn't asked, but it smelled citrusy. An uneasy silence followed until Warren broke it.

"Back to the episode in the garden. You are certain you've told me everything?" Instinct kept insisting that Den-neer had edited.

The cold eyes lifted and seemed distant. Unease gripped Warren. Was Den-neer probing telepathically?

"What do you want to hear from me?"

That was unexpected and Warren hesitated. "What triggered the nannites? And how I was able to send them into dormancy when according to you, Source can't do that."

"I have no answers to give," the alien answered looking as blank as his reply.

Warren studied the man who was nearly impossible to read. He was quite certain that any body language Den-neer displayed was intentional. Few people had complete command over their unspoken signals, but in the limited times he and Den-neer had spoken, Warren was coming to believe that he was one of those unique few.

"Why do I feel there is more than one meaning behind that statement?"

The black-haired head tilted to one side and again what passed as a smile crossed Den-neer's face. "A suspicious mind?"

Answering questions with questions – an irritating tactic. It was clear that even if Den-neer had more to tell, he wasn't going to. Why? Perhaps Warren would have to go higher up the chain of command. He stood abruptly and gave his wings a quick snap.

"Years of observation," he countered as succinctly. Warren left the Shozen sitting at the table, feeling the unreadable eyes follow him.

###

Den-neer watched Archangel exit the galley. He liked the Human. That was saying something, as he didn't care for most people. Whether that was a byproduct of his training and line of work or why he was so good at what he did, he'd often pondered.

Warren Worthington, a.k.a. Archangel, was intelligent, tough-minded, and an impressive fighter, while remaining self-sacrificing and compassionate. A warrior's heart guided by a noble spirit. You'd want the winged man at and on your side in a conflict.

Once Phai brought him up to date on the shocking Eilu attacks, they discussed the latest with Archangel. She had determined they would not reveal the entity encountered in the man's mind. The Elder wanted to limit the stress for the Esha'Aru pair as much as possible within the current highly-charged situation.

Thus, the entity would remain a secret between him and Phai. Den-neer had no compunctions about lying to the Human to shield him, yet if the man believed they were withholding information, it would damage the relationship Phai was seeking to build. Discretion and skillful deception were required. Den-neer felt less than successful with that assignment.

The Elder also commanded Den-neer to keep peeking inside to ensure that alien presence was truly gone. A tricky task as the Human was used to telepaths and had years of sensitivity training. One wrong move or too aggressive push and Den-neer would be caught. That would not enhance the man's trust of the Shozen, and Phai would be quite displeased. As such, Den-neer would perform the deep intrusion while Archangel slept.

As he and Phai talked about what Den-neer saw inside Archangel's consciousness, they considered two possibilities: the entity had stirred, triggering the nannites; or the nannites woke for unknown reasons, stirring the entity. They may never know which it was.

Yes, Warren Worthington of Earth, commonly known as Archangel, possible Esha'Aru or Human/Esha'Aru blend, retired warrior, host to biotechnology of almost god-designed complexity, former imperial companion, current member of Turzent royal court, hopefully past host to an unidentified but powerful entity, and likely one of the keys to saving the galaxy was fascinating indeed.

Den-neer rose and considered another cup of steaming treiys tea; a favorite of his. 'Later,' he decided and placed the cup in the ultrasonic cleaner. Thoughts returned to Phai. Of all the people he knew, she was the only important person in his life. Phai was superior, mentor, creator, and as close to a mother as anyone such as he could have. If the Eilu had been successful…

A heavy sigh escaped. What did it say of a life where there was but a single death you'd mourn?

Absorbed in contemplations of the answer, he didn't make it five paces beyond the galley before a clearly perturbed young woman confronted him.

"Phai cancelled our session today. No explanation. No apology. Doesn't she know how important this is?" A huff followed a dramatic planting of hands on hips accented with a deep scowl and wing snap.

He cocked an eyebrow and groaned internally. "She has her reasons." He slipped pass the upset Eshaaru hoping for a quick escape. The brief question crossed his mind of whether or not he should cease using the common mispronunciation with the Dark Coming closing in.

Then a hand grabbed and yanked his arm. Mistake. Very big mistake.

A whirl of fluid motion left the Esha'Aru dizzy, slammed against the wall, her neck clutched in his hand, and her other arm pinned behind. He glared menacingly down into the saucer-wide eyes.

"People have died suddenly and needlessly from mistakes such as yours. Never, _ever_ grab someone you full well know is a walking weapon. And never grab a stranger. Repeat that with the wrong person and you will be a lifeless heap on the floor." He eased back, releasing first the arm and second the throat. "Molting or not, emotions cannot be allowed to run away with good sense."

He returned to his interrupted departure.

"We will have _two_ meditation sessions today," he informed without looking back. He believed he heard a croaked 'yes, sir.'

###

Her ship had been racing for Ekkamm until issued new orders. Ary suggested Ekkamm, a reasonable, albeit risky, choice. Phai, though, had other plans.

One day after leaving the planet Phai called home for over 500 standard years, she had convened the Council. The group suffered from shock and trepidation as they all sped to various destinations within the safety of FTL travel. A simple Honor Rite for their fallen comrade had been the first order of business.

With sensors recording yet another eruption at the galactic core coinciding almost to the hour of the dual attacks signaled the final battle drew near faster than anticipated. They weren't ready. Too many things yet to be done. She was proud of her Council. Even in the face of shock and deep personal grief, they gathered themselves and plans were laid out.

Stepping into Sequi's role, Phai would travel to Sat'rey and take his place in talking with their Unifier for the Turzent realm. Taer would succeed Phai and ascend to overseer of the Commonwealth realm. The blue-skinned Elder would orchestrate the final positioning of operatives long ago slipped into the highest levels of Commonwealth government and military power, thus ensuring cooperation of both at destiny's moment. The balance of the Elders would perform like tasks in their assigned realms.

Tensions ran high – the endgame was nearly upon them. It was both a race against time and a period of waiting. It was the most dangerous time of all.

###

Nightmares filled with steel wings, red blood, blue skin, screams, and nauseating dread tormented for three nights running since the garden incident. An element never before present had accompanied the subconscious forays – a dark presence that was hell bent on killing him…a faceless evilness with no name. Warren assumed it represented the Dark Ones.

Sitting up, coated in sweat, trepidation and hopelessness drew a tight band around his chest in the cramped space of his tiny quarters. Warren needed something to shake off the latest dream. He needed a distraction as whispers in the dark taunted he'd never be free of the nannites.

Everyone else aboard Volu was likely asleep. Talking with Ettwanae again about the incident would thrill her as another display of their deepening relationship. But awakening of the nannites unnerved her to the core, and he'd worked hard to steady and reassure Ettwanae, along with Gatebi and Flint. In the end, he felt successful, but drained. All he wanted was to put the incident behind him. All he wanted was to be free… Warren shuddered with longing to shed the madman's legacy infesting his body.

He needed a different sounding board at that moment. In the soft luminosity Volu generated to stave of the otherwise pitch-blackness of her interior, he spied the PI on the nightstand crate. Without thinking, he reached out and activated the signal for one person he knew would take his call day or night.

"Volu, please help the signal go through," he requested, knowing the living ship never truly slept. The comm indicator winked at him as he waited for the Eshaar'ne to decide. Many seconds later, a steady icon.

"You appear in need of talking, Warren. While I wish it were someone other than Ztar, I will accommodate."

Warren cringed internally at the gentle reprimand, but he didn't feel up to explaining his choice. "Thank you, Volu."

It took a minute for the Eshaar'ne to work her techno-magic, but then the man's smiling face filled the PI screen more quickly than Warren expected. 'Must be daytime.'

"Archangel! What a wonderful way to start my day!" Then concern swept away happiness. "Or are you calling with bad news? You are well? In trouble? Where are you?"

Leave it to Ztar to make him chuckle immediately. "Everything's fine," he reassured, allowing himself the small misstatement regarding his questionable condition.

Relief instantly flooded the Turzent's face. "Thank the gods. Then you need something? What can I do to help?"

Warren switched to holo-display and returned the PI to the nightstand. It was quickly apparent from the expanded view that the man was in his chambers on the Mi-Lartui. "Ztar, I'm not some college kid who only calls home when he needs money."

Eyebrows shot up. "Why would I think you a student?"

He laughed with a shake of the head. "Never mind. I'm calling to check in and see what's happening with you and Jharda and the future king or queen."

Suddenly, Jharda stepped into the frame, giving Ztar a quick peck on the cheek before smiling in Warren's direction.

"Good morning, Archangel!"

"Good morning, Jharda. You look beautiful as always," He was rewarded with an even larger smile. "You and our future ruler are well?"

"Extremely. Pregnancy agrees with me."

Ztar gave the mother of his child a tender and encouraged gaze. "Then we shall make certain you are in an agreeable state as often as you desire!"

That garnered a light laugh and a matronly pat on the man's shoulder. "We'll see. Right now, I should get ready – our shuttle leaves soon."

"Traveling for business or pleasure?"

"Combination. We're at Tchutchka Centrus for several days to preside over the festivities to celebrate their 100th anniversary of imperial membership. Then it's back to Sat'rey for a short getaway at the Canyons of Vadyss. Ztar tells me it is spectacular."

Warren grinned at the fond memories of the locale. "It is! You'll be impressed."

"Ztar said the two of you loved it. I'm looking forward to a couple days of quiet time in the midst of so much hectic activity."

Something in the woman's expression told Warren it wasn't normal hecticness to which she referred. He would have bet on what it was. "You have news?"

Ztar finally returned the kiss with a peck to Jharda's cheek. "Tell him, beloved."

Jharda was beautiful ordinarily. She glowed with her pregnancy. Suddenly, she was radiant. "We do! Our wedding date is official."

Warren clapped his hands together once in elation. "Marvelous news! Where? When?"

"We will send the details soon," Ztar swept back. "And please, Jharda and I want you with us, if at all possible. The ceremony won't be complete without you."

Jharda grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Say you'll come."

"How could I _not_ be there?" Melancholy quickly dampened joy, but Warren kept that from his face. What if there was no galaxy for Ztar and Jharda to live happily ever after? What about the hopes and dreams of trillions upon trillions of people all across the Milky Way? How was it possible that everything could just…end? He pushed the unthinkable aside for the happy couple's sake. Let them live blissfully unaware.

"You've made us very happy! It will be a traditional ceremony, honoring our past, but also looking to the future. And, please, extend the invitation to your new friends. I wish to meet Ettwanae," Ztar gushed uncharacteristically.

Warren let amusement at the man's unabashed delight wash away the last of the foreboding thoughts.

"I will."

Jharda patted Ztar's arm. "You men continue – I need to finish up. Be well, Archangel. We will see you soon." With that, she was gone.

Ztar leaned closer to his PI, the holo-image zooming nearer to Warren. The Turzent's face reflected unease. "Now, what has happened to prompt this unexpected comm?"

Warren winced inside – Ztar did know him well. "Can't a guy just call a friend to say hi?"

"Archangel…"

There would be no dissuading the man that his instincts were correct. "Well, I just needed to talk with someone apart from my current situation…to take my mind off things."

Concern reappeared on the handsome features. "Then, my friend, let's talk. I have as much time as you need." The compassionate expression revealed the deep pleasure it gave Ztar knowing Warren had turned to him, and that alone lightened his heart. He did love the big guy.

"But your shuttle?"

"I've no need to rush – Jharda requires time to prepare."

Warren had to grin that there were some universal constants. The smirk Ztar returned reflected both mirth and adoration for his wife to be.

And so they talked about many things and happenings, both personal and imperial…about the impending marriage; about everything and nothing. Warren disclosed no specifics, gave nothing away as to what hung over the galaxy's head or his own. In the end, as they said their good-byes, Warren felt it had been good to come up for air from the dark depths he felt pulling him under.

###

_Another cliffhanger-free ending especially for a certain someone reading…you know who you are! Can't say this trend will continue. My love of that chapter-ending technique must be sated. _

_Next time, a major event unfolds. See you then!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_My version of a short chapter follows. As always, thank you for reading, and please feel free to drop in a review anytime – I love hearing from readers!_

###

For twelve days, she had trained as best possible from Phai's remote location. The procedure remained a gamble, but T'Qilla was already dying. Risk came in doing herself harm, but Ettwanae held firm to her decision. Opposing feelings had torn her between wanting to push forward quickly and fear that no matter how long training lasted, it would never be enough. The resulting rollercoaster of emotions during the peak of her molt had been buffeted her and everyone around her.

Finally, that morning, Phai announced Ettwanae was likely as ready as she would ever be. At the declaration, Ettwanae was initially relieved the long hours of preparation and days of waiting were over. Quickly, though, trepidation revisited. One mistake…if she failed…she would kill her own mother.

But time had nearly run out. Hercjell reported T'Qilla's deterioration had further accelerated. They must try now or the ru'zha would become unstoppable.

Ettwanae approached the silver chamber and peered through its transparent lid, her heart beating wildly. T'Qilla looked so beautiful – like a sleeping goddess. However, if one examined closely, her frail condition became apparent. The woman she'd cried over in Bhenra's arms since age three depended on her performance of an ancient ritual called Ura'maalei, which roughly translated meant 'to save Ura.'

The transfer of lifeforce, Aru, was the easy part; reigniting the will to live in someone intent on dying was another matter entirely. Phai warned – transfer of lifewill, Ura, was a precise and delicate task that if attempted improperly, would kill T'Qilla.

As Ettwanae knelt next to the stasis pod on the soft mat someone had thoughtfully placed, she vowed not to let fear get in the way. She would save her mother or die trying.

###

Phai watched Ettwanae via holo technology from the small conservatory on Uulophar as the sentient AI sped at top speed toward Sat'rey. Ura'maalei training would have been so much easier in person. She feared that disadvantage may kill one or both of the irreplaceable lives in her care.

The only way to have truly walked Ettwanae through the ritual was telepathically. Despite Den-neer's powerful abilities, his telepathy could not penetrate Esha'Aru mental shields. Phai's talent likely could, but that was not to be.

As the obviously nervous Esha'Aru sat down, Phai said a silent prayer. She'd done all possible to prepare Ettwanae; the rest was up to the young woman and their goddess.

Ura'maalei was a two-step process. Restoration of Ura was the most perilous stage for T'Qilla. Once accomplished, the most dangerous phase for Ettwanae began. T'Qilla's Aru-starved condition may cause her to unconsciously pull too much lifeforce from Ettwanae, killing the younger Esha'Aru. Ettwanae would need total focus and enough control to stop the transfer if the situation became life-threatening. The question was, even if Ettwanae had the skill to halt the flow, would she have the will?

Phai scanned the room. Den-neer calmly stood ready to perform his role. Warren hovered nervously, but aside from moral support, there was little the man could do. She cast eyes to the scanners that would monitor both Esha'Aru and warn if either was in eminent danger, but only Ettwanae could sever the lifeforce connection if that happened.

"I am ready," Ettwanae said up to Phai's avatar.

"Then begin as I taught you – relax your body and mind…drop into a meditative state."

###

Warren's heart thumped hard. He feared for Ettwanae. Would she succeed? Be harmed? Die? If she died, he wasn't certain he'd survive the loss. If T'Qilla died, he feared Ettwanae wouldn't survive the guilt.

As Ettwanae settled into a lotus-like position and closed her eyes, he wished there was something he could do. Helplessness was a feeling he hated. He was a doer, but moral support all he could offer.

She was lovely as she concentrated, and even more so as her face relaxed in meditation. Physical beauty was but a small part of what he adored – it was her spirit he cherished. Brave, playful; kind and loyal; intelligent. She was…well, she was wonderful. Love had touched him once again…a touch that would not withdraw like those before. A forever love. He prayed he was right.

'Love _does_ feel different this time.' He groped for the right descriptive word. Then it came. Joyful. With Betsy, it had been a love between two wounded souls – almost desperate and dependent, in retrospect. That had been a relationship tainted by all they'd been through as individuals, and love had been a hardened, cynical version by two people who had a difficult time giving themselves too deeply, while almost frantic not to be alone.

His and Candace's love came closest to what he felt with Ettwanae – but that relationship carried the trappings of wealth and social stature, though they'd done their best to ignore it all. Candy was his first lover – the only non-mutant until then that knew about his wings. The world was such a different place at the time, and while discovering his secret shocked at first, it did not change her feelings for him. And he'd loved her for that.

Other relationships? Ztar was…well, what could one say? An aberration. The rest? Intense at the time, but built on an unstable foundation…_his_ shaky and damaged inner self, not theirs. He was primarily at fault in the long line of failed relationships.

'You're a different man now,' Warren told himself confidently. In the end, the experience with Ztar had forced him to fix what was broken. Perhaps everything before had been rehearsals and trials eventually leading to Ettwanae when he was psychologically and spiritually ready for permanency.

Warren studied her stilled visage, taking in every nuance. Focus shifted to her entirety and his body stirred with a deep longing he'd only ever experienced with the alien woman of a lost race. Her chest rose and fell in the slow steadiness of calm focus. His own chest swelled from the warmth of love. He'd do anything for her – face any obstacle, fight any enemy, travel any distance.

But that day, he could do little for his intended soulbound. Ettwanae used the term often, but he hadn't truly accepted the foreign concept, he realized. Seeing her next to her dying mother, ready to put her own life on the line, caused a shift. She _was_ his soulbound – they _were_ meant to be a couple. Drawn together by God, Fate, Ozshi'wanae, the Universe…whatever you wished to give credit…he and she had been set on paths that eventually united them. The sequence of events leading to their meeting was just too fantastical to be anything less.

"I love you, my Ettwanae…my soulbound," he spoke softly hoping keen hearing would pick it up without breaking her concentration.

###

The quiet words floated into consciousness and her heart rejoiced. Only once before did he call her his soulbound, and then only when he was learning the word in her people's native language. She quickly pushed down an emotional response – her mother's life depended on total focus, but Warren's declaration gave her confidence and strength. She would save her mother and be his soulbound…odds be damned!

When she reached that tranquil place, Ettwanae began the ritual as Phai had taught, summoning healing Source, but just a little – enough to pass a small amount to her mother. When the stasis field dropped, that would be the most critical time, and her mother could expire quickly without a temporary boost of her dying body. Phai had voiced hope, but did not know with certainty, that a small infusion of Source passed through Ettwanae's healing filter would gain them enough time. Pushing aggressively, though, would have a negative effect on someone committing ru'zha, and the force-fed Source could just as easily kill.

"Now, Ettwanae," Phai's voice penetrated her serene realm. "A small amount and maintain a gentle flow. You will feel the rejection – don't force it upon her."

Ettwanae extended Source to T'Qilla, and the resistance was immediate. But Phai had explained not to back off, but to simply hold it there to see if T'Qilla's body would accept the offering. More quickly than she'd expected, resistance dropped away, and she pushed a little. She felt the pull as T'Qilla's body drank in the energy. Then with a swiftness that caught her by surprise, the wall of resistance sprang up and she jerked.

"That's all, Ettwanae. Pull back and close the portal…it can do no more for T'Qilla right now."

She knew the easy part was over as she closed the gateway to Ozshi'wanae's dimension.

"I'll disengage the stasis field when you are ready."

Ettwanae took in a deep breath through her nose, held it, and followed it with a slow, steady expulsion through her mouth until every bit of air was squeezed from her lungs. Tension threatened as thoughts of failure nipped. She was afraid, but fear had to be banished. Doubt could kill.

Another breathing round and then another to expel tension and negative thoughts. She was ready. Giving the hand signal they had agreed upon, she turned inward even more to her center, as the Shozen had described it. Before long, she became only her breath, her heartbeat, the blood surging through her veins…sensing what it meant to be a living being. Focusing next on her aliveness, she dug deep for the desire to live – the want to take breath, the need to beat out the rhythm of life with each steady pump of heart.

When Den-neer gently moved her hand to her mother's chest, she was barely aware. It meant that the stasis field was off and the pod open. Time was limited. Without the field, her mother would not linger long. But Phai warned about rushing – that would kill as quickly.

She gathered up the sensations of being alive – of the_ desire_ to be alive – and passed them from her core, through her extended arm and hand, and offered – did not press – them to T'Qilla for the taking. At least that was the intent. What Phai had attempted to explain to her didn't seem to be happening.

Gathering herself again, she reached down for that which you could never truly describe. The pathway between her and her mother still felt empty.

'Goddess, please help me,' she prayed.

She must have displayed something on the outside, as Phai's soft voice floated to her. "Feel your desire to live, Ettwanae. Let it fill you and then overflow. You can do this."

She tried. Goddess, she tried. Breath. Heartbeat. Energy. Life. Alive. Desire for continuance. Nothing. The transfer wasn't working. Something was wrong…missing, but what? She'd been foolish to think a few days of training could save her mother. Volu and Phai had been right.

"Try again," Phai coached.

And so she did. Starting over, she let herself float on the energy of life running through her. She focused on it with her whole being, gathered that desire up and sent it out. Nothing again. How does one transfer the will to live?

What she could feel in her Aru-heightened state was T'Qilla's fading lifeforce. Panic crept in and her hold on a higher level of consciousness faltered. She couldn't lose her mother after finally finding her – she couldn't bear it!

In the background, she heard a soft pinging that sounded frighteningly like a life support warning chime. Her heart clenched. 'Goddess, please! I need you to show me what to do!'

"Again, Ettwanae – try again," Phai's voice was calm on the surface, but Ettwanae could hear stain beneath. "Remember what I taught you." The chime sounded again, barely discernable, but there. It coincided with what her Aru senses were telling her – mother was slipping away!

An avalanche of fear was heading her way and Ettwanae struggled to maintain calm and stave off panic. She had to keep emotions under control for another attempt. But she didn't know what to do differently or the same.

She steeled herself and became of iron will. She would do this. Daughter would save mother. She just had to take what Phai taught her and apply it. But doubts snapped at the fringes.

Unexpectedly, a presence was next to her – Warren. Her Aru would know his feel anywhere. Phai's quiet but stern words of disapproval filtered through Ettwanae's shroud of concentration, but she didn't let it distract her.

"Don't give up," came his quiet words of encouragement.

With sudden clarity, Ettwanae understood. The will to live was more than life's inherent resolve to continue – it was longing and hope for a future. More than anything else, Ettwanae wanted to live for Warren – to share a lifetime with him. With certainty that defied explanation, she again reached down for the breath, beat, and energy of life, but this time, she infused it with her soul's desire for her and Warren's future together.

What happened next was a miracle. Energy of a markedly different feel welled up from a nameless place within. The wave enveloped her, feeling powerful and unstoppable and delicate all at once. It flowed from her center, through an arm, to the palm resting on T'Qilla's barely moving chest. In its wake, she sent love and all her hopes and desires for the future.

The metaphysical tide hit a wall. It was as Phai had warned – ru'zha's resistance. Her mother did not wish to live. Her last desire was for death; likely an act of desperation to protect Ettwanae and deny her captors.

It was a struggle, but at last she forced vocal cords to work. "Please, mother – hear me! It's Ettwanae – I am here. Live, please!"

The wave lapped against the wall, but the barrier held. Chimes softly pealed their death toll. As seconds ticked off, she felt the flow weaken. How long could she maintain it? Phai had said not long.

/ _Mother, please – for me! Live for me! I love you. I need you. Your little girl _needs_ her mother! _/ she sent telepathically in desperation, knowing Esha'Aru couldn't communicate that way, but praying somehow, someway the plea would convey through the energy.

Without warning, the wall collapsed and the wave rushed into T'Qilla. Sensations overwhelmed that were nothing like Ettwanae had ever felt before and knew she'd never be able to describe. Quickly, on the heels of the indescribable came an intense drawing of Aru. It was hard, demanding, fast; she groaned as pain filled her physically and metaphysically, but she didn't care.

Her mother had chosen to live!

Ettwanae let her Aru-starved mother have what she needed. So depleted…so close to the edge. It was hunger far greater than when Ettwanae had given Aru to Warren after the Dark One had nearly killed him.

More and still more. Her body shuddered in physical echoes of her metaphysical distress. Did she have enough? As the drawdown continued, she was beginning to doubt. Phai's warnings echoed just as she could hear the woman's voice yell to her to pull back, slow down, maintain control.

Then a vague sense of a hand slipping within hers; quickly followed by heat and energy flowing to her. Without conscious direction, her body tapped into what was offered. It was Den-neer. Swiftly, his steady, controlled Aru flowed, giving what was needed. It was then that Ettwanae knew her mother would live.

###

When Warren saw Ettwanae shuddering and shaking with tears flowing, he knew she was giving beyond what was safe. She was ignoring Phai's commands. Removing her hand from T'Qilla's chest would have no affect, as Phai had explained early on. Warren was on the verge of trying anyway as it looked very much like T'Qilla would live, but at the cost of her daughter's life.

Then Den-neer did as planned and grabbed Ettwanae's other hand. Their former enemy swayed in what Warren assumed was intense Aru drain. The man moaned, but did not let go. If he had, Warren would have forced him to continue or killed him had he not. If anyone was going to die that day, it would be Den-neer if he failed Ettwanae.

Suddenly – nothing. Silence. Stillness. For Warren, it seemed an eternity.

Then T'Qilla took a deep, ragged inhale. A second breath, followed by a slight cough. Den-neer's hand dropped away as a deathly pale Ettwanae opened her eyes and immediately leaned over the side of the silver pod. Warren wrapped a supportive arm around her waist.

"Mother!" Ettwanae's shaky cry echoed through the sterile lab as she grabbed the woman's hand. The sound was joyful and from the soul. T'Qilla's breathing began evening out, but she wasn't yet conscious.

Behind them, Den-neer was struggling to recover. Warren glanced around a wing to see Phai approach the man, place a holo-hand on his shoulder, then lean down.

"Give yourself time to recover. Stay put," she instructed. Phai's avatar moved to across the stasis chamber from Warren and Ettwanae, knelt, and spoke quietly.

"T'Qilla, it is safe to wake up. Ettwanae is here – all grown and well. We have much to tell you, but right now, you need to waken."

At first, no response. Everyone held their breath. T'Qilla's eyelids fluttered, and then rose to reveal deep blue orbs filled with confusion, searching for a source of the voice. Finding Phai, the Shozen smiled down at the Esha'Aru.

"Your daughter, T'Qilla – Ettwanae is here." At the confusion on T'Qilla's face, Phai continued. "Ajui Ettwanae dei suma nei."

Ettwanae recognized the sound of her native language, but didn't catch more than a reference to daughter.

Crystalline-blue eyes darted to the opposite side in puzzlement. "Et- Ettwanae?" A shaky hand rose to land gently on Ettwanae's cheek. "'Ne baitu Ettwanae? Qalu?" Then a palatable chill shot from the pod. "Ozshi'wanae, orre! Shozen! Ettwanae!" The weak voice was shrill with panic as the woman began to struggle.

"Shhhh, mother. It's okay…we're safe," Squeezing T'Qilla's desperate hand, Ettwanae cooed and stroked her mother's face, hoping she knew Imperial Standard. "No one will hurt us. Our enemy is not here." T'Qilla calmed, a sign she understood the words, but dubious darting of eyes and her bewilderment remained evident.

The lab door slid open and a medic and one burly guard strode directly to Phai.

"Take T'Qilla and Ettwanae to the room prepared for them. Both are weak and require assistance and nourishment, but nothing more for T'Qilla than what we discussed earlier – her systems need to time fully awaken. Ettwanae can have whatever she wishes, but she must eat – see to it." Phai turned to Ettwanae. "Go – be with your mother."

As the medic helped her up, the guard scooped up still confused-looking T'Qilla as if she weighed nothing. Ettwanae shot a glance to Warren.

"He can join you anytime you wish," Phai reassured.

Warren motioned for her to go. Mother and daughter needed time alone. With Ettwanae leaning on her escort, the foursome left.

Phai caught Den-neer's eyes in silent communication of concern.

"I am fine, mother," he said digging into an inside pocket of his ever-present cloak, bringing out what looked like a nutrient bar. The man remained on the floor as he munched, looking visibly stronger with each swallow.

Phai watched Den-neer seemingly absentmindedly, apparently contemplating. Warren was about to leave, when she spoke.

"You did well, Den-neer. Without your added strength, I believe Ettwanae would have perished.

The operative rose before answering. "Thank you. I did as you taught me. I am glad I paid attention."

A smile graced the finely-sculpted face. "You always were a good student. In case I have not said it of late, I am proud of you."

Den-neer dipped his head. "I'm going to retire to my quarters." With a disturbing lack of footfalls, the man was gone.

Phai's attention turned to Warren, who was ready to follow Den-neer's lead.

"Ymoz data revealed your Aru is strong, as well, Warren – intriguingly so. Also intriguing is the manner in which you sometimes channel Source."

"What do you mean?"

"Channeling should not cause you to lose memory of doing so. I'm speaking of Fjai, for one. And Den-neer tells me you remember little from the garden a few days ago." He nodded agreement. "He said you channeled deeply then, as well. The question is why aren't you remembering?"

He gave his go-to explanation. "Maybe because I'm Human."

Phai studied him with a curious gaze. He would have bet on what she was thinking, but he was not ready to abandon his humanity, or even a part of it.

"When you are psychologically ready, Warren, I suggest you revisit that answer."

Hackles bristled, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. Turning on heel, he left the holographic Phai alone in the lab.

###

Phai watched the holo image of Warren disappear. Would the mystery that was Warren Worthington aka Archangel ever be unraveled? Perhaps one day. Meanwhile, she prayed that he was Esha'Aru enough for what lay ahead.

###

_A bit of foreshadowing, but no cliffhanger – see, I can post two chapters in a row without one! _:-)

_Next time... Will T'Qilla have lost her memory? What's happening in another part of Trient'Ir with a certain Turzent ruler? We'll sneak a peek at al'Verta, as well. See you for C21!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Let's dive right in…_

###

Ettwanae sat with her mother until she was fast asleep; only then would Ettwanae allow herself to do likewise. It was deep, long, dreamless sleep induced by physical exhaustion and soul-deep relief. Much later, the younger woman woke with a start, realizing someone was hovering close.

"Mother?"

The angelic face smiled radiantly. "'Ne baitu selle." A gentle hand stroked Ettwanae's cheek. "My precious Ettwanae. All grown. So beautiful," T'Qilla continued softly in Imperial Turzent.

Ettwanae struggled to detangle arms and wings from her curled position and bedding. The last vestiges of sleep fled as she threw her arms around T'Qilla, sobbing. Mother joined daughter in shedding tears of joy. Neither noticed the medic slip out the door.

Crying finally lessened, and they pulled back to gaze with awe and happiness into each other faces, wiping one another's tears away and almost not daring to believe it was all real.

"Mother, I was so afraid you were dead, but prayed to Ozshi'wanae that you weren't. The amulet nodes were stolen and the Etagllot captured me, but Volu saved us…and Warren, too. We couldn't stay and had to leave him, but Gatebi and Flint stayed with me. But before that, Bhenra was killed and the Shozen were after me, but it really wasn't the Shozen – they aren't who we thought…but just before they caught me, Volu answered my call and-"

A fingertip on her lips silenced Ettwanae's rambles. "Slow down…we have time. Phai explained much to me while you still slept. I understand now who our true enemy is. She assures me we are safe here and that you and I have countless hours to talk."

Ettwanae stared into the crystalline-blue eyes that were identical to her own. It had to be a dream. A wonderful, joyous illusion – she couldn't possibly be with the woman she'd longed for since three years old.

"Are you real?" she whispered, reaching out to touch the face, afraid the vision would turn to vapors.

T'Qilla took her hand and kissed it. "I am real, but must admit, I've been wondering the same of you since waking. Things will seem dreamlike for a while, but I assure you, I am truly here."

"And you remember me? And father?"

"Of course, I do."

The goddess had truly blessed her. Ettwanae struggled to accept the reality of sitting with her mother. "I've looked for you since Volu rescued me…and _any_ of our people, but we found no one. Except Warren." Then she twitched internally. "He doesn't believe he's Esha'Aru, though. He says he's Human."

One of T'Qilla's eyebrows rose in puzzlement. "I only caught of glimpse, but he looks Eshaaru-" then she caught herself. "I mean Esha'Aru. That will be difficult to remember. Esha'Aru. Odd that how we say our name changed over the thousands of years since the last Dark Coming. With Eshaar'ne's faultless memory, that should not have happened."

"Perhaps it no longer mattered once the U'larr were gone?" Ettwanae offered. She'd been puzzled as well after Phai had corrected the mispronunciation.

"It is only a mild slurring. Perhaps you are right." However, T'Qilla didn't look convinced. "How are you feeling? Has your strength returned?" A motherly frown appeared. "What you did was very dangerous, Ettwanae. You could have died."

Ettwanae grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed. "I was afraid I'd kill you – I was very scared, but it was worth the risk to have you back. I would have done anything to save you."

T'Qilla shook her head. "I did not want you to forfeit yourself in trying to save me. Don't you see? I only want for you to live. If you had perished in the attempt, all your father and I sacrificed to protect you would have been for nothing."

Ettwanae was flooded with opposing feelings of letting her mother and father down and the joy and satisfaction of knowing she'd had saved one of them. Regret, though, wasn't in the mix. "If I hadn't tried, I would have died inside. Can't you see _that?_"

T'Qilla studied her daughter's face. "I see a strong, determined young woman whom I am proud to call daughter."

They embraced fiercely once again, arms and wings intertwined.

Ettwanae pulled back. "I have many questions. I want to hear all about father and your life together and-" she waved her arms, "everything!"

T'Qilla's twinkling laughter filled the room. "And I need to hear all about your life! Accepting that you're grown up and I've missed it all will take some getting use to. First, though, I am hungry again, my little one. We need to gain strength for our hours of talking to come. I think my body is sufficiently recovered to eat something more than nutrient gruel." The look of distaste on T'Qilla's face made Ettwanae giggle. "Let's get some food, and then we'll talk for as long as you wish."

###

Hours later, Ettwanae knew far more than she'd dared dream. Childhood stories about her parents, how Qilla and Azrued met and became soulbounds, how before Qilla knew her future soulbound, she and her sister, Tiaera, traveled together in Bae. She came to know family she'd never meet through her mother's words, and it was the most powerful, anchoring, belonging feeling she'd experienced. Amulet memory nodes were one thing, hearing their ancestral history from her mother made it all real.

T'Qilla had said she wished to rest a while. That worried Ettwanae, but her mother eased concerns that it was perfectly normal. "I'll be completely recovered in a few more days, ne baitu selle," the woman reassured with a quick hug. She'd even learned what the U'larr phrase meant: my little one.

And so bubbling with new knowledge, Ettwanae needed to tell someone or she may just explode.

/ _Volu? _/ she mentally called out while heading for the hangar.

/ _Yes, my Poda? /_

/ _Get everyone to the gathering room. I have much to share! _/

A wordless acknowledgement followed and soon Ettwanae sat facing her intended soulbound and two best friends. What she'd learned tumbled out at a fast pace, leaving her breathless. Some information was contained in the amulet memory nodes, but much of T'Qilla's information was new. What amazed Ettwanae was how the missing pieces of her heritage were finally filling in.

The group had asked sporadic questions, but mostly allowed Ettwanae to speak without interruption. When Ettwanae wrapped up, Flint spoke up.

"Information overload, Twae! Think my head's spinnin'!"

Volu piped up. "If I may assist. A diagram will be helpful." The air suddenly filled with a diagram containing names of Ettwanae's and Volu's ancestors. "I have placed everyone T'Qilla mentioned in this chart, along with an estimated timeline. Now I will overlay that with information from the amulet and what Phai and Bae provided about the Dark Coming and Shozen milestones toward halting that event."

As data populated, Warren realized Volu had had a brilliant idea. It was so much easier to absorb the information when presented visually. As he reviewed the holographic chart, it drove home the intricacies of interconnections.

"Volu, would you add shading for Ztar's reign?" The ship complied. "Now another for my years with him…beginning just prior to the Turzent/Commonwealth War to roughly one year ago." The holo image reflected the addition. "Great, that gives me a solid background time reference."

He stood and approached the suspended diagram. "So what we have happening starts down here," he waved a hand toward the bottom of the chart. "25,000 thousand years ago an unexpected attempt by the force behind the Dark Coming wipes out a majority of the U'larr. Then again, about 15,000 years ago the follow-up attack that nearly wiped out the remaining U'larr and many of the Esha'Aru. The survivors were widely scattered and their interstellar civilization in ruins."

"Correct," Volu affirmed. "The several thousand years following were ones of simple survival."

"Until U'larr descendents – the Shozen – were able to regroup and begin their plan to thwart the next Dark Coming attempt." Gatebi chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah – we all know that part," Flint huffed in obvious impatience.

"We do," Ettwanae nodded. "And now I know even more about my family. Mother told me she and her sister traveled together in Bae for a long time after their parents died about 650 years ago. When they found my father, he and mother amazingly were soulbounds. Mother said she was so thankful as she'd nearly given up hope on finding a mate. She said that becoming soulbound drove the first wedge between her and her sister, Tiaera. Because she and father were soulbounds, they finally had access to the Library. She said Tiaera wanted to find a mate for herself and not do the work of gatherers. The three of them argued a lot. Tiaera insisted they concentrate on rebuilding our race, but my mother was firm about continuing the work of our people."

Flint leaned forward. "I don't know, Twae, but I'd say your aunt was right. Maybe it woulda been better if they'd stuck with makin' little Esha'Arus."

"Perhaps… But at some point they came across a wild Eshaar'ne and Bae later gave birth to Volu. Once Volu was mature enough to join, Tiaera and Volu left. It was a bitter parting and mother left out a lot about Tiaera from my memory nodes."

"Does your mother know what happened to her sister?" Gatebi asked.

Ettwanae's face grew dark. "She does now – Phai told her. But first, Tiaera did find a mate, but Phai didn't think they had any children."

"If I may insert here, Ettwanae. I do not remember many things, but I am more certain than earlier that Tiaera's soulbound was named Rais."

Warren was instantly on curiosity alert. Ettwanae had shared with everyone earlier that Volu remembered some of the long-ago, nearly fatal attack, but none of the details. "What else have you remembered?"

"Sadly, little else, except small segments of when P'Rais was killed during what we now know to be an Eilu attack. I know that P'Tiaera was no longer with us at that time, but I have no recollection of the circumstances of her capture. Phai filled in those details."

"What happened when the Dark Ones attacked ya?"

There were many long moments of silence following Flint's question.

"Volu, if it is too painful…" Warren offered the out.

"No, I feel a need to share the last moments of his life. We were surrounded by several black ships. I was gravely injured and could no longer phase or move. It was then that the last of my shields collapsed. A single energy beam cut through to my core where I sent him. I will always carry the exterior scar that marks that moment. I felt his death. It was quick – he had no time for…pain. My pain had just begun. The Dark Ones left me to die from my injuries. I did not. Once I was able to move, I believe I wandered for a very long time, not really comprehending where I was or what I was doing. I do recall crying out my physical and emotional pain."

"Sounds like shock. You were suffering from severe emotional trauma."

"That is a reasonable explanation, Warren. When shock released me, I obviously began ru'zha."

"My poor Volu," Ettwanae eyes filled with tears. "You tried to save him. It was the Dark Ones who killed P'Rais, not you."

"I am coming to accept that, but at the time, I felt otherwise. Then in a miracle from Ozshi'wanae, Bae heard my distant death cries and reached me in time. Your parents put me in stasis and hid me away to wait for the amulet call of a new Other to reawaken me not only physically, but to give me reason to stop ru'zha. You saved me, my Poda. The moment you called to me, you saved my life." Volu's voice was shaky and full of emotion.

Ettwanae immediate got that far-away look in her eyes, and Warren knew she and her Volu were in telepathic contact. Flint was shifting around uncomfortably. The teen usually found it difficult to handle intensely emotional situations, other than the angry kind. Seeing that and feeling Volu needed someone to move the conversation past the difficult memories, Warren was going to speak, but Gatebi beat him to it.

"What did you find out about P'Tiaera's fate?"

Ettwanae's eyes refocused and with a heavy sigh, she continued. "Phai said that they took her during a planetside stop P'Tiaera made. She said they hated to do it, but they'd grown desperate to see if they had developed a viable U'larr stand-in. I don't know if I believe she regrets the decision to take P'Tiaera, but surprisingly mother believes she does. Even though P'Tiaera eventually cooperated, they still failed with the Sentinel – it ended up killing her and the Shozens. I can't imagine what P'Rais went through when he felt P'Tiaera die…"

"What do you mean about he _felt_ her die?"

Ettwanae blinked. "Didn't I tell you that soulbounds feel it when their mate is dying?"

"I think you said they sense the death, but that's different than _feeling_ the dying process." Warren tried putting himself into P'Rais' place. The feeling of helpless and likely rage would be agony.

"They feel that, too. Mother said she knew my father was dying from ru'zha and that it was taking too long, but she didn't know why. It was horrible, and she was helpless to do anything. Nearly drove her mad at times, but she had me to think about…that kept her going. Phai explained that the Etagllot scientists had tried to save Father, but couldn't – that's what had drawn out ru'zha."

Thoughts jumped to a certain Turzent. "So soulbounds feel their spouse dying even across vast distances?"

Ettwanae nodded. "Volu says distance is irrelevant for joined Uras."

Warren jerked with a major ah-ha moment.

"Warren?" Ettwanae's eyes were on him.

"So it wasn't some miracle of empathic connection that Ztar felt what happened to me at Ayni, as he believes, or on Neu." The confession escaped unintentionally. Puzzled glances were exchanged around the room, and he braced himself for the outfall.

"You never mentioned that." Ettwanae was the first to speak.

Ettwanae and Volu knew about Warren and Ztar's situation, but he had not told Flint and Gatebi. However, the Alcab cocked her head, and didn't seem surprised. Warren guessed she'd put two and two together long ago. Flint on the other hand… Realization clearly dawned on the teen's face.

"Ah, War – are you sayin' you and Ztar Almighty are soulbound? Cuz there's just one way that happens from what Twae's said…"

Despite everything, cheeks heated. "You have a problem with that?" The words came out too harshly, and Warren winced internally.

The teen's hands shot up in a whoa gesture. "No, no! Just- I don't know. Didn't figure you to slant both ways. I mean…" Flint shook his head. "God, War, Ztar Almighty?!" He looked at Ettwanae, then Gatebi. "You knew 'bout this?" Their expression answered. "Jesus, I'm such an idiot!" Dismay mixed with betrayal.

"Flint." Warren looked the younger man square in the face. "I'm going to explain this once, then the subject is closed. What happened between Ztar and me was a unique situation and is over. I'm with Ettwanae now," he looked to his lover-to-be, "and she is the only one for me." He smiled, and she returned the affectionate gaze.

Eyes darting between Warren and Ettwanae, Flint contemplated. "Not that it matters, but you're saying you're not bi?"

"Ztar was an anomaly. We remain close friends, but that is the extent of it."

Flint leaned back. "I'm cool with that." Surprisingly, body language supported the statement.

The teen seemed satisfied with the limited explanation, and Warren would not look a gift horse in the mouth. "Moving right along…" he redirected. "So despite our connection being what you've called a false bond, he could still feel when I was in physical distress."

"As telepathy and empathic ability can not explain the phenomenon, we must assume that is the case. Perhaps his psychic abilities augment your connection," Volu speculated.

Warren nodded. "Seems reasonable. I wonder what else he feels."

"Typical soulbounds only feel extreme physical distress of their mates, not emotional fluctuations, if that is what you are concerned about."

"That's reassuring, Volu. Sorry about the sidetrack. Where were we?"

Ettwanae's face scrunched in the attempt to recollect, creating warm tingles in Warren's gut.

"P'Tiaera's death," the Eshaar'ne prompted.

"Thank you. She died at the Sentinel. It was after that event that her soulbound was killed when the Dark Ones attacked Volu."

"Mother fuckers!" Flint injected.

Ettwanae turned to Flint. "That scar is how Bae recognized Volu."

"Indeed, my Poda, since we are all identical."

"How long after you were left with Bhenra was T'Qilla taken by the Shozen?"

"About two and a half standard years. Mother wanted to come for me, but it was far too dangerous. The Dark Ones were a constant threat, though mother believed it was the Shozen. That's why when the Shozen approach her and Bae, she immediately began ru'zha despite their pleas they meant no harm – she wouldn't risk that our enemy had ways of forcing her to reveal my location."

"Your mother began ru'zha and Bae fought?"

Ettwanae nodded at the Alcab. "Bae wanted to do the same thing, but needed to give Mother time for her ru'zha, so she tried to escape. The Shozen were not going to let that happen…" The chin lowered and wings drooped.

"So the bastards took her down!" Flint's green eyes sparked.

Then a smile crept across the Esha'Aru as she scanned the faces of her friends. "Oh, you can bet it was one of the first things my mother confronted Phai about! I hadn't woken up yet when they had their talk…when Phai explained everything to mother. She wasn't exactly pleased with what Phai had to say about many things." She chuckled. "Would love to have eavesdropped on that conversation!" Everyone laughed and agreed. Wings returned to their usual upright position as her back straightened. "Phai explained they couldn't risk losing another of my people, so they overwhelmed Bae as quickly as possible, broke in, and got to Mother. Actually, Mother and I agreed that as bad as that was, it could be why she is alive today. The Dark Ones likely would have eventually killed them."

"You were about age six when the Shozen got her?" A nod confirmed. Warren looked over at the holo chart still hanging in the air. The many data points illustrated one thing quite dramatically. "Has anyone else thought about how far we've come?" he said with a wave of a hand toward the diagram. "When we started out together, we knew practically nothing. Now look. We know more than we even knew to ask."

Everyone stared at display of their achievement; some due to their own actions, the rest from what the Shozen Elder and Bae had shared. It was impressive.

"We have done well."

"Damn right, Vo." Flint sighed and leaned back sharply in the lounger, folding arms across his chest. "Wish it weren't all so fuckin' depressing."

That reminded Warren of something. "Flint and Gatebi, do you want to return home? If we're really facing the Dark Coming…do you want to be with family just in case?"

Varied expressions flickered across the two faces.

"How'd we get home? Volu? Don't ya want to get to Etxan'Ir?"

"I would talk with Phai about using Shozen ships to get you both home. I think she owes us that much."

More subtle unspoken words between the dubious-looking pair.

"I dunno, War…"

Gatebi shot a concerned look to Ettwanae. "I'm uncomfortable separating from you and Warren."

Flint nodded enthusiastically. "I'm with Gabby. Sorta want to see things through, ya know? Gone this far and all that."

The Alcab gestured agreement with a flick of her hand. "My initial reaction is the same as Flint's. It would be as reading a book and stopping just before the end."

"You're certain? If the Shozen fail and everything ends…"

"Then we won't be here to regret it, will we?" the orange-haired woman pointed out pragmatically.

Warren wasn't convinced it was the wisest choice, but he'd respect it. "If either of you change your mind, we'll find a way to get you home." That seemed agreeable to both. He faced Ettwanae again, realizing once more they had deviated from her news. "What else did you learn from your mother?"

"That's about it, aside from stories of her and my father's life together. The rest of the time we talked about me." Ettwanae pulled up her feet to sit cross-legged on the chair. "Since you brought up Etxan'Ir, we should decide when to leave. Mother will be ready to travel in a couple days. She and Bae want to go with us."

The redhead's eyebrows shot up. "Ya think the Shozen are gonna let Bae go?"

Ettwanae smirked. "They don't have anything to say about it. Bae and Mother are joined. They will leave together either peacefully or forcibly."

"Creepazoid Den-neer's gonna be pissed he's losing his ride."

Warren remembered his agreement with Phai. "Ah, gang, maybe we should hang out here for a while. Let things die down and make sure the Dark One's have lost our scent."

Stunned expressions all around; Ettwanae's bordering on incredulous. The holographic chart vaporized.

"But Warren, it's been 14 days already. Why stay longer? We're done here. I want to leave for Etxan'Ir as soon as Mother feels ready. It may know if more of our people are alive _and_ if there's a cure for the nannites. Don't you want to be free of them? Especially after the other day? And don't you want to see if your false binding can be broken?"

Warren did his best to look authoritative and the leader. "I talked with Phai about what we might find at Atmos – it was not encouraging. Our fears that the Dark Ones would be there were spot on. She also finally disclosed that Atmos Prime is the sentinel world for Etxan'Ir."

Stunned became elation.

"So we _was_ going to find it! All on our own."

Then elation began devolving into something far less positive as what Warren worried about started to play out with a small questioning glance between the women.

"When did she tell you this?" the Alcab wanted to know.

Warren put his hands up in surrender. "Now before you get upset, I didn't say anything before now because everything going on with T'Qilla. I planned to tell everyone as soon as she was with us again. And I have."

Ettwanae gave him a hard glare, but it was Volu who spoke.

"Keeping things from us does not strengthen faith, Warren."

His and the ship's discussion on that very point instantly replayed in his mind. How to recover?

"Volu, there is a huge difference between keeping secrets and simply waiting for a better time to reveal non-urgent information. What did it truly matter whether I said something a week ago or today? A week ago, we wouldn't have left here at the news. A week ago, everyone was already stressed to the max. Now we're in a position to leave and it's a better time to share what I learned." He checked each of his shipmates for nonverbal clues. Progress. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same with Volu. Instead, he latched onto Ettwanae's face and continued.

"It's a happy ending with your mother, and we're all less tense and capable of better decisions, such as whether to stay or go. Phai offered to take us to Atmos Prime, and she will, just not right now. When the Dark Coming is closer, we can head out, and the Shozen will escort. If we go with only Volu and Bae, we _will_ be killed or captured." He glanced around again. More progress. Warren pushed on. "You and I aren't soulbound – entry will be denied. Your mother is bound, but does not have her amulet. Again, entry will be denied. Not to mentioned that the Eilu likely still want your amulet, Ettwanae – it's a key to destroying the Sentinel and sealing the gate to Etxan'Ir permanently. We gain nothing by going on our own, and perhaps risk the galaxy if we do."

Dead silence for many heartbeats. All three shipmates wore frowns.

"I can find no flaw in your logic, Warren."

He sighed silently. "As I could find none in Phai's. Personally, I think she's on the up and up. If the rest of you believe what she's been telling us, then we must stay here for a while. I for one don't wish to become an Eilu meal."

Flint visibly trembled. "Damn energy vamps! That's what they are, ya know…sucking the life outta people. Yeah, I think I'm believing what she's sayin' cause it makes sense. I vote we stay and mooch off the Etagllot some more. Makes me laugh when I hear them grumbling 'bout how much you and Twae eat!"

Warren and Ettwanae exchanged displeased glances.

"They do, do they?" Warren said lowering his voice to a slightly threatening tone. "What do you think we should do about that, Ettwanae?"

Flint laughed. "String 'em up!"

"Make them eat monle!" The Esha'Aru giggled.

"Monle is a nutritionally perfect food-"

"Have you _tasted_ it, Volu?"

That elicited more laughter.

"Warren, you know I do not have the capacity to experience food as you do."

"I don't see you winning this debate, Volu," Gatebi joined the banter.

Warren was pleased with the quick change of mood. Flint did earn his keep now and then. But he did want to firm up the decision.

"Joking aside, we've decided – stay put for now?" Nods all around. "Volu?"

"I agree we should remain here until less risky to continue our mission. I must admit not relishing another encounter with Eilu ships."

Ettwanae stood. "I'm going to check on Mother and tell her what we're doing."

"Think she'll buy into it?"

Hands went to the narrow hips causing feathers to rustle. A minor thing, but Warren's gut tingled again. Probably time for more space between them.

"She'll understand, I think – especially if Bae agrees it's a good decision."

Once Ettwanae was gone, the rest of the little group broke up and headed different directions to whatever activity appealed. It was getting boring in the facility, and Warren wasn't good with boredom. The walls and ceiling of the underground installation were closing in. He hoped their stay wouldn't drag on too long. Then he did a mental jerk. If things played out as Phai believed, when they left, it would signal the beginning of the final battle.

'Careful what you wish for,' he cautioned himself and decided to work off the stirrings of sexual tension in Ekkamm's sky.

###

With her occupants engaged in their own activities, Volu replayed the discussion with perfect recall. While miffed that Warren had withheld Phai's suggestion to remain on Ekkamm, she agreed with the reason for keeping it from Ettwanae. Her Poda had already been under too much stress. However, Volu wished Warren had informed her. Then again, she kept her own secrets.

When Neu was mentioned, twinges of guilt pricked for not sharing that a high-ranking, Turzent military vessel had been present. More than the connection between soulbounds had told the Emperor that Warren's life was in jeopardy…and where he was.

In the ensuing weeks, the information had become moot. One day, Ztar may tell Warren and then he would know she had known, but the Eshaar'ne had far weightier concerns at present. Shozen / Etagllot escort or not, Atmos Prime represented a major threat. Volu was not entirely convinced breaking Warren's soulbinding and ridding him of the nannites was worth it. However, the garden incident had driven home just how dangerous the biotechnology infestation was. In the final analysis, Ettwanae's long-term happiness depended on success of both goals.

And for her Other, Volu would do anything to protect her and ensure her happiness…

…including attacking one of her own kind.

It was in that moment of realization when Volu fully forgave Bae.

###

Hercjell al'Verta stood in front of the holographic data displayed in her lab, almost afraid to believe what she saw. Success. Ahead of schedule. Dare she trust the scans? There was no room for error. She had double-checked; triple-checked. Everything indicated the nannites in the control chamber had opened a tiny dimensional portal and siphoned the complex, multi-frequency lifeforce energy from the target dimension without burning out.

If she and her team had really done it – combined the dimensional technology developed by another Etagllot team with the channeling bionites her group created – the implications were staggering. While the amount of energy siphoned by the few prototypes was small, with vastly larger bionite numbers, it had the potential of exponential magnification. What exactly was this new energy source? Why channeling bionites…living weapons? Who was the buyer? What other applications would the technology ultimately be applied to? Could it lead to cheap, unlimited energy that powered the workings of civilization? The answers were none of her concern, and she'd not waste time contemplating.

"Ancqui," she called over to her senior assistant. "Rerun the validation sequence. Then run another comparative from E5's data files. I want to make absolutely certain we've got the correct ranges and composition. Recheck every constituent frequency and make certain it is an exact match."

"Yes, Head Researcher."

While Ancqui set up another test run, Hercjell began composing her message to Etagllot Director of Biotechnology Sident. She'd not send it before more testing proved consistent and repeatable results. Then the real test would then come – infusing the winged clones.

She shook her head when thinking of the artificial beings. They were too childlike to be given the amount of power the micro technology would put into their hands. Why they were to be infusion test subjects she understood – their kind were natural channelers and thus, their bodies designed to handle the power flow. Still, it was troublesome the level of destruction a child's tantrum or insensible mind could cause. But those were the orders, and Hercjell al'Verta followed orders…usually.

As she refocused on her draft report, the list of possible applications for the technology multiplied. al'Verta had to admit, she felt more excited about the current accomplishment than any to date. What she had created could have galaxy-altering significance!

###

General Gtar-Cro did not look happy. When Gtar-Cro wasn't happy, Ztar knew he would soon follow suit.

"Emperor, we may have a more complex problem than we realized." Gtar-Cro's holographic avatar presented itself in Ztar's chambers aboard the Mi-Lartui. In actuality, the General was in his ready room aboard Military Intelligence's flagship, the Tre'endt.

"What new problem do you bring to me today?"

"Shozen."

Ztar was confused. Shozen were the Etagllot by another name. "The Etagllot are an _old_ problem."

"Etagllot, yes. Shozen, no."

Ztar's eyebrows shot up. "They are synonymous, are they not?"

"Until now, that was the conclusion." The General sat back sharply; his holographic presence transmitting unease. "But recent intel from two independent and reliable sources is leading us to reevaluate. Shozen and Etagllot may very well be separate organizations with different agendas."

"Do we have the Par-Sen joint investigation to thank for this new perspective?"

"In part. The Turzent/Par-Sen operation has been fruitful in surprising ways. The further we expand our investigation, the more evidence suggests the Etagllot are an independent organization and confirms their known goal of exploitation of science for profit. Political infiltration seems to be the _Shozen's_ forte. The Etagllot are more active in our Empire and the Par-Sen territory, while the Shozen activity appears focused in the Commonwealth."

Ztar made an intuitive link. "If Shozen truly focus on political influence, and we know the Hydeera signature and a weaker variant has been linked to key events in our political past, is that ship or ships connected to the Shozen?"

"We have no evidence linking the Hydeera signature to either organization, but that doesn't mean a connection isn't present."

Unease grew. He knew the stronger Hydeera signature was Esserru, but Gtar-Cro did not…part of the price of keeping his vow of secrecy to Archangel. That Esserru and the Shozen or Etagllot could be connected was disturbing.

"Are the two organizations at least related?"

Gtar-Cro's holographic avatar gestured a cautious perhaps. "No confirming data, but instinct tells me yes."

Ztar nodded – Gtar-Cro's instincts rarely failed. "That would seem logical – a political arm and a research arm, both working toward some singular goal." Thoughts of the creation of superbeings and other conjectures came to mind, as they had months earlier.

Over the next several minutes, the military intelligence commander outlined their findings on the illicit organizations. All the while, Ztar felt that what they uncovered was only the tip of a deeper and broader scheme than esoterics for profit or political power.

The Turzent ruler frowned. "I remain in agreement with your opinion, General. I don't see where two agendas translate necessarily into unrelated organizations. The question remains…what is the ultimate goal?"

"We work day and night to find the answer." Gtar-Cro leaned back and his usually unreadable face took on a solemn expression. "There is more troubling news, my Emperor."

He'd nearly forgotten the second half of Gtar-Cro's reason for reporting in. "The black ship and fortress?" Ztar's fellow Turzent gave a quick nod. "What have you discovered?"

"Frustratingly, that investigation has not been nearly as fruitful. However, something is lurking within our realm and inside the Par-Sen and Commonwealth – perhaps beyond, as well. We've gathered and analyzed logs from ships, orbital stations, and sensor buoys, and data from dozens of other sources. The evidence mounts that we have a second unknown presence that defies scanners and identification, adding another layer to the mystery. Not one, but two distinctly different, unknown species – the Hydeera signature and the black ships." The man gave a half-snort in what Ztar knew was frustration. "Movements and actions of the Hydeera signature were more easily uncovered than whoever roams our territory in the dark vessels. They are the greater enigma. I have little to offer other than confirmation they exist."

"Which we already knew from Neu."

"Yes."

"Conjectures on what they are doing here? Are they looking for something?"

"Interesting that you should ask that. A sect of treasure hunters turned out to possess intriguing information on what may be the same beings we're seeking."

"Treasure hunters?" That piqued curiosity in a new direction.

"Outside of established archeology, there is a long-time search for something called The Library of All Knowledge. Most consider the library mere myth. Others believe it exists, but well hidden."

"These treasure hunters have knowledge of the black ships?"

"Apparently. They call the species the Dark Ones. The description our informant provided matches the ship we saw at Neu."

"Did your informant have a description of the species?"

Gtar-Cro upturned and tilted his hand, meaning agreement. "It is the stuff of fable and troubling dreams. References to black shadows with many arms and legs, frightening and immune to weapons…more like childhood monsters in the night."

The hardened General looked slightly uncomfortable. With a tilted head, Ztar eyed the man. He knew his fellow Turzent well and what was to follow, he may not like to hear.

"Go on…"

"There was one source to tap into that could possible confirm what the informant told us, but that source was off limits…yet it could substantiate many things. My Emperor, I must confess, I broke one of our own edicts to gain that confirmation."

Ztar knew instantly. "You went to Neu." Anger flared.

"Yes, my Emperor. Our intel sources were sketchy and dwindling. I made the decision – the responsibility rests solely with me."

"If my own Court does not obey protective quarantines, how can we punish others who defy that law?"

"We apparently contaminated far less than Archangel." The gaze from Gtar-Cro was both surprisingly defiant and apologetic.

Ztar seethed on two fronts. Not only had the General disobeyed an edict, but also the man's memory of events on Neu had been erased for a reason. How much had Gtar-Cro uncovered? The ruler mentally kicked himself – he should have anticipated the very thorough and driven General would contemplate such a move to carry out Ztar's directive concerning the mysterious black ship. And Gtar-Cro was right on an important point. Archangel had already tainted the villagers with outside contact, as had the mystery beings.

"You were wrong to deepen the contamination no matter how desperate for information. I can only hope your people took extreme measures to mitigate further damage to that evolving civilization," he snapped, but displeasure was quickly giving way to curiosity.

"Yes, my Emperor. We sent only one agent to the surface, and she wore an image cloak."

"Did your operative learn anything of value?"

"She learned much." Then a Gtar-Cro bowed his head slightly. "I now know the memories you took from me and my ship's crew. Sadly, we are back to where we were weeks ago. If we repeat the procedure, you must also instill in me the imperativeness of non-contact with the Neus."

Ztar made a decision. Archangel may not approve, but he and his friends would need to accept it should they ever find out. "No, General. That will not be necessary," was all he would say on the matter. "Now, my determined friend, tell me what you learned. Who or what are these Dark Ones?"

Gtar-Cro instantly relaxed, and began. "Agent Jaa made sole contact with the people who live near where the fortress was. They call themselves Booettu. She posed as a member from a neighboring tribe that had become lost and feigned having seen the black ships and wondered if the Booettu had. One of the tribe's high-ranking women was quite outspoken – Taala, I believe her name. She proved eager to share their experiences with the beings they called Ediu. The description provided was the same as given to us by the treasure hunter, but much more detailed. Black, three-dimensional shadows with six legs and four arms coming off a horizontally-positioned body with a long neck. The species has no facial or other features – simply solid, black forms." A rendering suddenly popped up to replace the General's image. "This is an extrapolation based on our findings. The Ediu had been posing as gods. Apparently, the species feeds off the life energy of other living beings – in this case, off captive Booettu."

An errant shiver traced down Ztar's spine. "I echo your earlier sentiment – monsters in the night."

The head of MI reappeared and continued to relay all that Jaa had learned. When Gtar-Cro concluded that aspect of the report, Ztar went silent for several heartbeats, contemplating. "General, any sign of interference with our realm by the Dark Ones as you found with the Hydeera signature?"

"Not as yet. The treasure hunter indicated that the Dark Ones seem focused on finding the Library and on preventing anyone else from locating it. According to him, they have been involved for as long as the hunt as been on. The Dark Ones are feared amongst the other seekers – their reputation is quite intimidating."

Ztar saw a flicker of something in the man's eyes. "General, I know that look. What more do you have to add that I don't wish to hear?"

The man hesitated as his brow furrowed. "We _may_ have detected a black ship not far from the Ayni supply house incident. The readings appear a match to Neu."

For a brief moment, Ztar was puzzled. Then it hit him. "When Archangel and his companions were there?" Gtar-Cro gestured yes. Ztar reeled – energy draining aliens and Archangel had nearly died in that warehouse. "By the gods! You believe they were attacked by Dark Ones?"

"Sensors not only detected the unidentifiable object sitting nearby, but an anomalous reading leaving the scene. We have no direct evidence to say that is who attacked Archangel and his companions, but it is a strong possibility."

Ztar's eyes widened. "He is a target. Archangel is searching for the Library."

Gtar-Cro's avatar leaned in closer, his face stiff. "I had believed that was simply a story for the media."

Ztar admonished himself for the old deception. "Sometimes truth is best." He let out an exasperated breath. "If these Dark Ones attacked Archangel and his friends, then we can add yet another enemy to the growing list of people seeking to harm our fellow Court Member." Another deep sigh escaped. Ztar realized he had cause to do so much too often when it came to the Human. "Gtar-Cro, what are we going to do about Archangel? Feeling helpless to protect him is gnawing at me. I've offered protection – escort ships – but have been flatly refused."

The General cocked his head. "Because of whom he's with…"

"How much have you surmised?"

"That he is likely traveling with a female of a species we believed long dead. A woman that very much wishes to remain unknown. It explains much about Tchutchka and Archangel's behavior."

"Give me a name."

"Esserru." The military man seemed almost embarrassed to admit. "I'd almost prefer you tell me I'm wrong."

"Sorry, General, that I cannot do. However, the identity of Archangel's traveling companion can go no farther than you and me, is that understood?"

"Completely."

"I will expect you to take appropriate measures to ensure that remains the case until I or he says otherwise. Are we any closer to putting the other pieces together? Do you have more details about the Library and why so many are looking for it?"

"Unfortunately, we do not yet have enough to complete the picture or determine all the players, but every piece of new intel adds to the image. I anticipated your curiosity about the Library and have sent a brief to your PI."

"We have what most believe is only a myth – the Library of All Knowledge – that treasure hunters are after, reportedly including the Dark Ones, as well as Archangel and the Esserru he travels with. Of those, for me the Esserru lends the most credence that it actually exists." Ztar shook head his slowly. "Elsewhere, we have the Hydeera signature, which we know to be an Esserru vessel, that has at minimum been placed at pivotal historical events in our realm's history. Throw in the mysterious ups and downs of Commonwealth stability…possibly pointing to manipulation by a previously unknown group called Shozen. I can't help but wonder whether some or all of these connect at some level."

The General's demeanor became quite solemn. "On an entirely different level of mystery, I've reviewed another dispatch from Cuquerel Institute warning of potential disruptions in subspace communications. Have you read the report?"

Ztar indicated he had. "It is the second such alert."

"Director Ieo and his staff gain confidence in their prediction with each new rumbling at the galactic core."

"They do. When they first warned of such an affect, I ordered an independent review of the data. The Elz-Rhing Sanctum agrees that the theory of subspace interference is sound; however, they are hesitant to support Cuquerel's supposition that S0001 is building to an expulsion large enough to affect our distant sector of space. They believe the affects may remain within a shorter-range event horizon. You should have received a copy of that report, as well."

"I did, but scientists often fail to commit to the theories of others simply because they did not perform the research themselves."

"True," Ztar admitted with a frown. "I commanded Cuquerel to lead a research effort toward overcoming that specific form of subspace interference. The work is underway."

"I am aware." Gtar-Cro's lack of confidence in the success of the endeavor came through, but only because Ztar could read small nuances of the General's expressions.

"We cannot sit idly by and allow all we've built to fall because of disrupted communications. It may not be possible to overcome the interference if the singularity erupts massively, but if we do nothing, our comm network _will_ be silenced if the Cuquerel's predictions are accurate."

"Subspace is an enigma that few understand, and even those few admit to not fully comprehending all its complexities."

Ztar gave Gtar-Cro a determined stare. "All we need to understand is how to overcome this specific type of interference." Then he gestured a qualifier. "I _do_ realize full comprehension of subspace may be necessary to achieve the goal." Ztar let out an aggravated huff. "Why on our watch, old friend? Why couldn't the sleeping giant remain so until long after we are gone? Why does the universe deem it necessary to constantly challenge us? What I wouldn't give for just a single day without an enemy's dark shadow cast upon us."

The two men were silent for several moments, each in private contemplation. Gtar-Cro spoke first.

"My Emperor, S0001 may only be turning in its sleep. Even Cuquerel admits it could be thousands of years before anything significant happens."

Ztar slowly rose and begin moving about his office. He'd sat too much that morning. "True, but it doesn't feel as though that is the case. Intuition? Premonition? Fear? I don't know, but something nags at me, and I won't fail to act because of uncertainty. I'd rather have been accused of wasting time and resources on an unneeded technology than be accused of allowing our empire to fall because I did nothing."

Gtar-Cro's holographic avatar looked apologetic. "I agree with your actions, Emperor – do not think otherwise."

"The idea never came to mind." Ztar strode to the balcony door and gazed at the Sat'reyan landscape and then to the aqua-blue sky beyond. "We live our lives believing we have some control over our fates. In the end, though, it is mostly illusion. Powers and forces greater than we lowly mortals can shatter that delusion in the blink of an eye." He turned back to the holo-image in front of his desk. "I am feeling that something is building to conclusion, my friend – something we are oblivious to but that will affect all we know."

Gtar-Cro's reaction permeated his dark, Turzent eyes. "Your instincts have always proven correct. That is disturbing news."

"Find out if the Par-Sen and Commonwealth scientific communities agree with Cuquerel and what they may be preparing for."

Gtar-Cro rose with a nod. "The Par-Sen will cooperate as they will wish to do nothing to disrupt their entry into our realm."

Ztar finally produced a weak smile. "At least something is going well. Their populace appears generally supportive of the merger."

"True. The Commonwealth meanwhile…" Vexation crossed the rugged features. "That is a truly puzzling situation. Just when it appeared many systems were on the verge of seceding, the movement's primary promoters have gone mute. I grow increasingly curious as to how Shozen influence plays in."

"As do I." Ztar raised a single eyebrow. "Perhaps the separatists were eliminated."

Gtar-Cro grabbed his water and took a sip. "No. Our agents say they are still present, yet no longer push the agenda. Obviously, there are many non-lethal methods to silence someone. Several new power players have risen into top positions for varied announced reasons, and the true nature of those transitions leaves us with many questions and few answers to why."

Possibilities flashed through Ztar's mind. "Method is irrelevant. Reason may or may not be of consequence. A more stable Commonwealth could be either a positive or a negative development."

The two continued discussing Commonwealth developments until Ztar glanced at the time and was startled at how quickly the morning had passed. It was nearly mid-day.

"General, I must conclude our discussion. You know your orders. I am meeting Jharda and Captain Yels shortly for a meal. If I am late, Jharda will be quite displeased with me," he explained with mirth.

Gtar-Cro smiled knowingly. "Ah, yes. Punctual women – where would we be without them?"

Ztar laughed. "Often late, I'm afraid!"

"And the mother-to-be is fairing well with her condition?"

"Very much so. She seems to have even more tireless energy, if that is even possible. And your family – thriving?"

"Indeed. Our youngest grows at a rate that rivals a dreit cub!"

Ztar laughed at the reference to the mammal-like animal on Turzen known for its fast-growing offspring. "Then we both have reason to thank the gods."

Gtar-Cro signaled wholehearted agreement. After the General's holo image blinked out, Ztar headed to the bathroom to ready himself, smiling at the thought of Jharda concern that he would be late. He would be, but only minutes.

'By the gods, I love that woman,' he happily mused. 'Hopefully, my charming and lovable self will ease whatever irritation she's cultivating at my delay.'

###

_Next time, a major event in Ztar's life. Stay tuned!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Welcome to my readers from around the globe. Thank you for staying with the story! We're more than half-way to the grand finale. _

_This chapter, we peek in on two locales – Ekkamm and Sat'rey. _

###

When at last she slowed, he came up beside her, smiled, and pointed up. Higher and higher they climbed, the planet beneath dropping away. Into the greenish-blue heavens of Ekkamm they soared. And when they'd reached a chilly height where breath formed small clouds, they came to a vertical hover.

20-some days prior, they arrived at the isolated star system in The Barrens suspecting deceit and fearing traps. Since then, everything had changed. Most of what they believed about their enemies and the game afoot had been thrown to the wind. The new reality was much more frightening…a galaxy at risk of annihilation. Enemy had become ally. Secrets were revealed. The lost found. Old emotional wounds were mending on several fronts; others had come to a head.

Yes, much had changed.

Warren gazed at Ettwanae. She was beautiful inside and out, even when molt-induced crankiness reared its ugly head. He smiled at memories of some of the recent episodes. As Flint would warn, 'there she blows!' and the teen would run for cover. Soon the mood swings would pass, and she'd be his gentle, playful, sweet Ettwanae full-time once again.

The smile grew wider as his heart swelled. Love deepened with each passing day. It was like no other he'd experienced. He'd loved before, but with the Esha'Aru, love was more. More intense, more passionate, richer, deeper…all the way to his soul kind of deep. The only thing it wasn't was consummated. Not even the descendants of the U'larr could fix that distressing problem.

While he couldn't have her completely in bed, that didn't mean they couldn't steal other pleasures. Reaching out, he pulled her to his chest. Giggling, she immediately entwined herself around him; wings tucked tightly against her back to allow his to keep them pinned to the sky.

"I love you, Ettwanae. To the depths of my soul and beyond. Forever," he breathed to her and then took her mouth into his.

The kiss was heaven. Sweet. Powerful. Burning. Tongues entwined as were bodies. Hands roamed over each other, pressing hard, wanting to get under the clothing – even under the skin. To meld. How desperately he wanted to merge with her.

She left his mouth and kissed his nose, cheeks, and neck before resting her lips on his ear. "I love you. For always."

Ettwanae pressed palms on Warren's back to feel the flexing muscles maintain their position in the air. With each powerful beat, her hair danced wildly, reflecting how she felt – untamed and free. And powerfully in love.

Without warning, urges exploded, vibrating to the core. They knew it would happen, just not so quickly. The winged, would-be lovers groaned in unison as the need to mate burned within groins.

"God, Ettwanae, I want you!" Pain and need permeated each word. Then against determined basal drives, he gently disentangled from her.

"I know, my beloved," Ettwanae replied as she flew once again under her own power. "Someday. And it will be glorious!" She headed down before will gave in to desire that'd only end in horrible pain.

Warren stayed where he was, watching Ettwanae grow smaller by the second. He wanted to scream at the injustice of their fate. Each day was hard. Every time he looked at her, wanting rose up. 'How long can we live like this?' He didn't know. 'One day at a time. We'll find a way – got to believe that. Meanwhile, take whatever intimacies you can…like her kisses.'

Then he descended from the alien heavens.

###

That evening, with little else to do, Esha'Aru, Etagllot, Human, and Alcab sat together in one of the few non-utilitarian rooms in the underground bunker – the lounge area, complete with comfy chairs and sofas, a storage cabinet for liquor and simulated fireplace that gave off lulling warmth. In a surprising display of artistic talent, two of the scientists played a duet on instruments that reminded Warren of a cello and oboe in sound…a beautifully melodious pairing. Melancholy notes drifted and echoed off the sterile walls, evoking simultaneous longing and peacefulness.

Ettwanae cuddled closely as they shared one of the oversized chairs while music mesmerized. Gatebi took up her favorite legs-across-the-chair-arms position, eyes closed in total auditory focus. T'Qilla and Flint shared a couch. Ettwanae's mother appeared to be enjoying the concert, while Flint looked bored. Warren gave him credit, though – while the music was a far cry from what the teen normally enjoyed, he was politely paying attention. Other scientists scattered around the room were either contently listening or off in a corner, nose to PI. It was a rare pause in the normal work-around-the-clock facility routine.

Warren and Ettwanae sipped on Dison they had retrieved from Volu. It was the last bottle. 'A sad day,' he'd told Ettwanae as they pulled it from the compartment. Sitting there, music wafting in the air, his love curled next to him, good friends at hand, it was easy to forget that it could all disappear in the not too distant future. If the Shozen failed, everything would be only a memory that no one would be alive to recall. The combo of sweet-fiery liqueur, soulful music, and such thoughts misted his eyes.

There had to be a way to ensure oblivion was not the future. How could the music of thousands of species be silenced forever? The laughter of their children forever no more? Knowledge acquired, wisdoms gained, creativity expressed, hopes and dreams for the future of trillions upon trillions of sentient beings…how could it all simply disappear?

Suddenly, clapping, clucking, and other assorted sounds startled him. Refocusing, he realized the music had ended and the audience was rewarding the musicians in their various ways.

Ettwanae righted herself, and then turned his head towards her with a hand. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really – the music was working its magic is all." It wasn't an untruth, just not the whole story.

Her eyes roamed his face. "There's more to it. You don't want me to get all cranky because you're not sharing."

He widened his eyes in feigned fear. "Not that! Please – not cranky Ettwanae!"

She laughed. "Then you better tell me."

He sank a hand into her thick, golden locks, and pulled their foreheads together. "I love you."

"And I love you. What's wrong?" she whispered.

He told her. Her eyes were watery by the end of the short telling. "If there is anything we can you help stop it, Ettwanae, we need to."

She nodded. "Mother and I were talking about that very thing. She's doing her part – offered to help Hercjell teach the clones to channel. Apparently, they took well to the bionites."

"I hope they will be ready in time."

Ettwanae pulled away with a troubled expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Mother worries about the clones," she murmured low no one else would hear.

"How so?"

Ettwanae's eyes scanned the room for anyone who may be trying to overhear. "That the Nexus guardian won't accept them."

Warren grew uncomfortable with so many Etagllot ears nearby. "Let's stretch our legs."

Within a couple minutes, they were inside Volu's familiar womb where no one would hear.

"Volu, you getting bored yet?"

"Never bored, Warren. Bae has seen and done so much, she has vast amounts of data to share."

The bay door dilated closed behind them. "So you're still insisting she tell you and not do data dumps?"

What sounded like a chuckle filled the air. "That would take all the fun out it."

Warren had to laugh himself. "Warning – shades of Flint in that statement!"

"You are mistaken," came the defensive reply. "It is a logical and appropriate technique for our unique circumstance."

Grabbing Ettwanae's hand, they headed for the lift. "And so the mother and child reunion continues to go well."

"Yes, Warren. You cannot imagine how wonderful it is to finally be with another Eshaar'ne – one who is also my parent."

Ettwanae was grinning from ear to ear. "But _I_ can!"

They made their way to the gathering room and settled in. "So, why does T'Qilla think the Nexus won't accept the clones?"

"Not that it won't, but that it _may_ not. She knows the Sentinel only allows the right people access to the Etxan'Ir. And we know from Phai that the Nexus protects Etxan'Ir at all costs. She fears the Sentinel will not accept channeling that occurs through micro technology."

"I see her point. Even Phai said the first thing Esha'Aru clones lose is the ability to channel Source. The anti-cloning genetics are a safeguard against someone doing what the Shozen have done to gain access. But Phai also said the old writings clearly stated it is channeling itself that's an access key, not necessarily how."

Ettwanae nodded. "A subtle difference, but a difference. However, Mother wonders if those old writings should be taken so literally. What if the Shozen are wrong and the Sentinel kills the clones? All is lost!"

"Forgive me for listening, but I am going to inject," Volu apologized. "Bae and T'Qilla have been discussing that very issue, as have Bae and I. T'Qilla makes a valid point. And we do not believe the Shozen are so certain of their source data as to ignore the possibility of the clones being rejected. The question then becomes, what is their backup plan?"

Ettwanae's blue orbs grew large. "Me and Warren?"

"You would be the logical choice, but the Sentinel allows only soulbound pairs to enter."

"Phai told Mother the clones are already soulbound. Maybe that along with the channeling will be enough to convince the Sentinel to let them pass."

"We still have doubts."

"But if Ettwanae and I aren't backup candidates, then who else?"

"That is the question, Warren. Who or what else indeed!"

###

Elder Phai stepped out of her ship moments after it touched down at the edge of the grounds. 'A beautiful day for a walk through the royal estate,' she noted. It had been obvious from above that the palace gardens were the work of a master. Stunning, while serene; sprawling, yet intimate – clearly envisioned and made real by a garden-tender that not only excelled at his or her work, but cared deeply for it. She would take time to experience the magnum opus.

As she strolled leisurely toward the gleaming palace in the distance, Phai did not fear detection – Shozen technology made her and Uulophar invisible even to the cutting-edge Turzent security systems. Neither did she worry about telepathic discovery – Shozen genetics blinded such abilities. Those she passed by, she'd deal with on her own.

The journey had been long and emotionally difficult. Dealing with void left by Sequi's death meant a shuffling of duties and becoming familiar with the structure he had in place within the Turzent realm. The relatively short 14-ISD journey to Sat'rey gave Phai that time.

With Sequi gone, she chose to perform that day's duty in his stead and in person; she was not looking forward to it. She had championed Ztar since he first came to her awareness as an escapee from the Etagllot augmentation labs to later blaze a power-snatching trail through the small Ta'oc Empire's military and political structures.

She had seen promise in the man. Others saw only a vengeful, rage-filled despot in the making. Despite the Council's hesitancy, she promoted and stealthy aided her chosen Unifier. Phai's instincts had been proven right. After 23 years of Ztar's rule, an important portion of the formerly disjointed and splintered Trient was under a single government.

As an added bonus, many of those worlds if not outright supportive of their emperor, were at least of a neutral stance. Scattered worlds still viewed him as the conquering enemy, but resistance was fading as the dictator had, in a burst of wisdom that surprised even Phai, moved his government to more participative for the masses.

'Yes,' she thought while stooping to take in the scent of an especially fragrant flower – a sweet-spicy blend she found enticing. "My Unifier has made me proud," she told the plant. Standing upright, a pang tightened her chest. 'Now, though, what I must ask of him will be painful…for both of us.'

In an uncharacteristic wash of sadness and remorse, Phai restarted her stroll toward the heart of Imperial power.

###

A tall woman with alabaster skin and knee-length hair moved elegantly past palace staff milling in the gardens. She was radiant and beautiful – shining bright in the sun; iridescent white hair flowing behind to billow with the fluid, silver-gray gown that nearly brushed the grass. Brilliant blue eyes that seemed to jump from her face locked to theirs and they immediately understood she belonged there…private guest of the Emperor and Empress-to-be, they suddenly recalled. Smiling warmly, they did not disrupt her solitary stroll; only bowed the occasional head in respect. Then as soon as she was out of sight, they remembered her not.

Within the walls of the palace's sun-flooded Grand Reception, the scene repeated itself as the purposefully-faced woman walked by. Through the voluminous room, up the magnificent staircase, down the wide, window-lined corridor past meeting rooms and guest suites. Turning a corner, she approached the open door of the Emperor's private office. There she stood silently watching, his focus entirely upon his work.

She admired him. Black-crimson hair framed a strong, still youthful-looking face. Olive green skin pleasantly contrasted the deep red highlights filtered sunlight made dance with each slight movement of hair. A well-muscled body was evident even beneath the clothes. Few would argue that Ztar was a handsome specimen.

Another wave of regret washed through her.

###

Movement in the doorway caught Ztar's attention and he jerked. A female figure stood there. Instantly, he was puzzled – his constant, low-level telepathic awareness field should have alerted him to anyone approaching.

Ztar rose, eyeing the unexpected visitor. She had the look and stance of someone accustom to power and respect. While not as tall as Ztar, she was close. It was then he noticed two things – the crystalline-blue eyes and that he could not sense her presence at all.

He pushed his formidable telepathic and empathic abilities to their max. Not so much as a hint of her mind. No aura either. Nothing. It was as if the woman was not there. Fjai sprang to mind – he could not detect Archangel when the energy interplay experiment went awry. The same nothingness. And those eyes! A connection?

"Who are you?" he demanded, while reaching his mind out to Cronit Lar, head of palace security. Instantly, mental alarm bells sounded – he could not connect with Lar's mind and the next moment confirmed he could not reach any minds. Every muscle tensed for battle. "What are your intentions?"

A smile crossed Phai's face as she detected the varied attempts by the powerful telepath. "I mean you no harm, Emperor. Do not be afraid."

"I am far from afraid. How did you get past security? Who are you? What do you want?"

Phai felt a charge building in the air. Ztar was powering up. She could forcibly calm his mind, but decided against it – any mental intrusion would likely only cause long-term distrust. They needed him – the galaxy needed him – to trust her…to believe beyond all doubt that she spoke only truth.

"My name is Phai. I am the Elder of Elders of the Council of Elders and I come to you with no less than the fate of the galaxy resting on my shoulders – a fate that you play a vital role in."

Ztar shot a look that clearly communicated disbelief. "My security staff will be quite interested in how that might be the case. They are best-"

"Your comm system won't work in my presence," she cut him off matter-of-factly.

Ztar's hand had stealthy found and pressed the security sensor on the desk edge just as the woman spoke. The next minute would reveal whether she spoke truthfully.

"What I have to say is for you and you alone. You are a chosen Unifier. You are soulbound to Archangel. You hold the power to determine whether or not our galaxy remains in the light or falls into eternal darkness."

She grabbed his attention with the phrase 'soulbound to Archangel.' That was too private; phrased too perfectly. How did she know he felt a connection that deep with the Human?

"Explain yourself."

Another smile, but if Ztar had to assign an emotion, it would be rueful.

Phai stepped through the doorway and into the heart of imperial power. "That is why I am here. May I sit? The elucidation is lengthy."

He gestured toward the chair ahead of his desk. The feeling of nothingness from Phai and being cut-off from all the other minds and psychic inputs was unsettling. Even strong psy-damp fields left him with some residual telepathic sensations. He hadn't felt such complete mental isolation since before the augmentation.

The strange but intriguing woman moved gracefully to the chair. Ztar quelled all reaction when the door slid closed behind Phai without her or he having touched the control.

Phai pulled her cloak of hair forward to drape across a shoulder and down one side before taking the seat. Earlier, she had planned her approach and grappled with the most effective manner in which to gain first Ztar's ear, then his trust, and lastly his cooperation. Ztar was a man of facts, logic, and strategy – those would be her verbal tools. Those, and an offer she'd made to no other being in her thousands-year-old life.

Ztar allowed the energy buildup to dissipate, but he would remain ready to use it if necessary. As he took his own seat, he was beginning to believe what Phai said about security – they should have been storming down the hall by then. Elite Guards were never far away from the Emperor. All was too quite.

"Emperor, I'd first like to frame the breadth of what I am going to reveal. The struggle to preserve our galaxy began with the U'larr hundreds of thousands of your standard years ago, and the galaxy's end may well be within the next few months, perhaps weeks, if we are unsuccessful."

Ztar was not impressed with ludicrous warnings of the end of the galaxy. Still, mention of the U'larr was intriguing. He would listen, at least for a while. With a firm nod, he commanded her to speak.

"You are familiar with the U'larr legends?" When Ztar indicated he was, she continued. "Then you know they predate the current sentient races. They were the seed from which all current species grew."

"I know the theory – a single genetic source to explain why there are so many similarities between most races. There is some DNA evidence that supports the theory, but not quite enough to make it scientific fact."

Phai dipped her chin once to confirm. "Correct. Worlds that were appropriate vessels were impregnated with variations of U'larr genetic code. What is unknown to peoples advanced enough to ask the question is what happened to the founding species?"

"Theories abound regarding their disappearance. Everything from simply moving on to another galaxy or becoming fully non-corporeal, to plague or outside invasion…even civil war."

"The U'larr disappeared because of a war against an enemy so powerful that it decimated their civilization. The fiercest battle was roughly 25,000 of your imperial standard years ago. It left the U'larr small in number and more vulnerable than they had ever been. The last battle was 15,000 years ago and securing victory came at an exceedingly high price – their civilization fully collapsed. The lesser races were evolving quickly, and the U'larr sacrificed themselves willingly for their offspring. They died so that Turzents and Ozjaerian, Themran, Alcab, and all the others could live."

"You're saying nothing new, Phai. That theory has been around for centuries."

"And where is that victor now? Where is the evidence of their existence?"

"The very questions most raise when the hypothesis is proposed; which is why many give it little credence. You contradict yourself, Phai."

"I do not, because the current theory isn't wrong – just incomplete. The primary question is what enemy could destroy a people so powerful as to be almost gods? The U'larr were barely corporeal – nearly immortal. Their technology and knowledge goes beyond understanding. Their realm encompassed an entire galaxy. What could conquer that? Their story is a potent lesson that arrogance precipitates complacency, and a shrewd enemy exploits that vulnerability. As eons passed, the U'larr began to believe themselves gods and that was their ultimate downfall. They learned too late their previous easy victories were a ruse. Two devastating attacks later, the U'larr were nearly no more. And now, thousands of years after the last attack, we that remain face their enemy who finds the U'larr protectors gone and our galaxy ripe for destruction."

Ztar considered her story thus far. Some of the brief telling was pieces of legend; other points were new twists that he hadn't heard before. Then again, he was no U'larr expert. But she seemed to be posing no immediate threat. He'd let things play out.

"You have not answered the question about who the enemy was."

"We will come to that. There are other things you must understand first."

"You speak as if all you say is fact, but as yet you've shown me no hard evidence. No one really knows what happened to the U'larr – that much I do know."

"They do not know because the knowledge has not been given to the younger species."

She was obviously leading up to something, and he had a suspicion as to what that was. Ztar studied the finely carved face carefully, searching for signs of deceit. The blue eyes still riveted him – so very much like Archangel's.

"Speak what you mean, Phai," he ordered. "Who…_what_ are you?"

"I am Phai – my people are known as The Shozen. We are the descendents of the U'larr. We are all that remain of their kind."

Shozen?! Until recently, he believed that was merely another name for the Etagllot. The Shozen were U'larr descendants? Preposterous! Ztar laughed. "You would have me believe you descend from the great U'larr?" He chuckled again. Did she think him so gullible? "You are no better than the Etagllot; only your field of manipulation differs."

Phai leaned forward and locked eyes with the monarch. "The Etagllot are our tool and have no clue who their master truly is. I am Shozen, but even that name is a corruption of our former title. We are the original children of Ozshi'wanae – Goddess of Light. The U'larr were the first of her creations to be gifted sentiency. We became her Chosen Ones." She stopped there – Ztar would figure out the rest himself.

Chosen? Shozen? Phonetically, nearly identical. If true, it was the revelation of the millennium! But who was the Goddess of Light? He'd never heard of Ozshi'wanae. And the mere mention of the Etagllot raised hackles. Even if she were U'larr, if they were responsible for the atrocities of that organization, he would have her in shackles.

"The Etagllot admission does not favor you, Phai," he granted the warning as wariness increased dramatically. An operative of the illicit and technologically advanced scientific organization would be dangerous enough. If he believed his visitor, her ilk held the Etagllot power strings – even more treacherous.

Leaning back into the chair, she flicked a long-fingered hand in agreement. "I realize that. However, the battle for survival drives even the most moral to tactics that would otherwise be repulsive."

"Are we talking your survival or the galaxy's?"

"One and the same."

Ztar also leaned back. The woman was digging herself into a no-win situation. "That has yet to be proven. You have revealed yourself as amoral and responsible for scientific atrocities across three realms, yet you wish me to believe that you are somehow connected with a scheme to save the galaxy from destruction by an immensely powerful enemy who is responsible for the downfall of the vast U'larr civilization, yet has remained hidden. Do I have it right?"

"You do."

"As you yourself pointed out, if there was an epic battle between two massive powers, where are the ruins? The most ancient cities I know of crumbled from abandonment, not from the devastation of war."

"It was not war as you envision. It was a war fought inter-dimensionally and on the metaphysical battlefield."

"And why would this enemy come again? Didn't they already win? The U'larr are gone," then he waved an arm in her direction, "except for the Shozen, of course."

"Because the war was never about destroying the U'larr – the goal was to destroy the galaxy."

The self-proclaimed U'larr descendent had a long way to go to convince him of her story. Ztar crossed arms in an intentional show of skepticism. "As a close friend of mine would say – bullshit."

The unfamiliar term gave her Shozen translation technology only brief pause. Origin: Earth. Literal translation: animal feces. Colloquialism for a fabrication meant to deceive.

She grinned internally and took a moment to reflect before continuing. Despite the weight of the situation, Phai was enjoying the conversation. How many times had she wondered what it would be like to sit across from Ztar in discussion? Of all the chosen Unifiers in their Trient, he had been the one who had operated most autonomously. A helpful nudge here and there was needed to ensure success, true; but for the most part, the Turzent was a self-made, successful conqueror that defied many of the negative stereotypes.

"Then let's begin with the verifiable, shall we?"

He smirked sardonically. "Indeed, continue! You have my undivided attention."

"Fact: The U'larr civilization disappeared roughly 15,000 years ago according to most scholars without any reasonable explanation. Agreed?"

"From my limited understanding of the archeological evidence, I agree."

"Easy to verify," she tossed back. "And the evidence also indicates a sudden and significant decline in their population roughly 10,000 years prior to that, which is equally unexplained."

"As I understand it, that is correct. Many remnants of their civilization apparently fell into ruin around that timeframe." She was saying nothing new.

"Correct – the First Extinction as it is commonly called by your archeological community. Both of those events correspond to a large eruption from the supermassive black hole at the center of our galaxy."

"That I have no knowledge of."

"It is a scientific fact. Check it. And when you do, it will confirm the correlation."

"I would think if there were such a correlation, it would be one of the proffered theories for the U'larr disappearances."

"True, _if_ the eruptions were viewed as a life-threatening expulsions. They are not. The eruptions were halted by the U'larr before they reached massively destructive levels. It was that effort that cost them so greatly."

"You're saying the U'larr were powerful enough to stop a black hole from performing some sort of energy eruption?"

"Yes – an anti-matter eruption to be precise. An eruption via a dimension rift to be even more precise. A unique phenomenon that has repeated itself many times over hundreds of thousands of years. Each time, the U'larr prevented the unimaginable." She dangled the unspoken.

Cuquerel's warnings sprang to mind….his premonitions. An inner nudge poked, but he'd not jump to conclusions.

"The unimaginable being the end of the galaxy," Ztar said rather than asked as he wondered how black hole activity related to the enemy that destroyed the U'larr.

"Correct. If the U'larr had not sealed the rift, anti-matter would have flooded subspace and quickly destroyed all normal matter in our galaxy. That process has begun again."

Ztar shook his head. "The reports I've read of the recent eruptions stated the explosions were localized. While not fully understood, it by no means threatens the galaxy. There is concern about disruptions of subspace communication, but we are working-" he stopped abruptly when her hand shot up in a halt signal. Irritating, but he'd tolerate the behavior for the moment.

"A precursor only. The eruptions have been far greater than what is considered a normal anti-matter pulse. And if you talk with your scientists, you will find that black hole activity has been increasing in both frequency and strength for the past two hundred years."

"A normal pattern in the lifecycle of a black hole."

"Your scientists are wrong. They are confusing long-term, natural fluctuations with what has been occurring in the short range. Understandable given their limited knowledge base and short-range perspective."

Ztar frowned at the insinuation. "You're suggesting the more recent activity is not natural?"

"It is not."

"Then what?"

"The ancient enemy of the U'larr. It goes by the name of Norzra'tir. It – He – is a being of unimaginable power and of darkness that seeks to destroy this galaxy. You are already aware of his minions in this dimension – The Dark Ones, the black ships…the fortress on Neu."

Phai's story was starting to pull together fragments.

"The battle of 25,000 years ago left many of the U'larr dead – such is the price of overconfidence. But the U'larr race survived. However, immortals reproduce at a devastatingly slow rate when repopulation is necessary. The enemy did not wait for that to happen. The next attack came before the U'larr could recover in numbers and before the younger races were strong enough to help."

"Attack while the enemy is weakest."

"Correct. The U'larr were nearly too few in number, but they managed to reseal the dimensional rift once again with the assistance of the Esha'Aru, but not before a few of the Dark Ones slipped through the rift. The amount of metaphysical energy – lifeforce – required to stop Norzra'tir killed most U'larr and many of the Esha'Aru. The few that survived had their lifeforce nearly extinguished. After the last battle, the U'larr were a decimated, scattered, and broken people. On some worlds, only one or two U'larr remained. The Esha'Aru faired slightly better, but their numbers were also reduced. "

The self-proclaimed U'larr descendant sighed. "With only pockets of U'larr scattered amongst the stars, many found themselves isolated, fully corporeal, and aging, so they bred with species they long ago seeded to avoid complete extinction. My people, the Shozen, retain some U'larr genetic code and abilities, but we are mere shadows of our glorious ancestors."

Time had come for the heart of the matter – give Ztar answers to questions he didn't even know to ask. Phai read Ztar's impatience. The man needed something concrete soon.

"Genetic purity and near immortality were not the only fatalities. In the fractured and chaotic aftermath, much of our cultural, knowledge, and technology was lost. My direct ancestors were determined to remain guardians of the galaxy. About 10,000 years ago, they gathered others of like mind – and who retained the most U'larr DNA – to form the Councils of Elders and set upon the enormous task of rebuilding what was lost. Their singular goal was to stave off Norzra'tir's next attempt – the next Dark Coming."

Ztar shifted in his seat, anxious for the climax. His tactical self wanted to hear the bottom line. Was he buying any of it yet? No. On the surface, the story was somewhat believable. But as yet, it was only that – a well-told story. Details were what trip storytellers up, and he had many questions about specifics.

"Sadly, they had little to work with – U'larr technology and knowledge were in ruin or long forgotten, though some memory nodes were recovered that explained the fundamentals of stopping the Dark Coming. They had the location of the great Nexus machines, but lost the ability to operate them or even gain access. So much to be recreated! But they made great strides. By the time I was elected to the Council, much had been accomplished, but we still faced enormous challenges."

Phai halted and Ztar blinked at the abruptness. Why had she paused? The white woman with intense sapphire eyes eased toward him.

"Ztar, there is so much I wish to tell you – it could take a long time to speak enough of it to truly convince you that what I say is truth. Meld with my mind – see firsthand. It will be so much more efficient."

As surprise came, so did the realization that he could suddenly sense her presence as if she had just materialized. Phai had dropped her incredibly effective mental and physical shields.

"You are inviting me to read your mind?"

"More than that. You and I will join – we will become as one. Do not worry; I will guide you. Open to me as I have opened to you."

Even before he could drop his own mental shields, he felt her presence walk through them as if they were vapors. Realization that she could have done so at any time was shocking and humbling.

Phai leaned back in the chair, relaxed, and held out a mental hand to her own Chosen One. / _Come with me, Ztar. _/

The dangers were many, but he hesitated only briefly. If she'd wanted to control him, her obvious mental superiority would have made it easy. She had not. And so one of the most powerful telepaths in the Turzent Empire accepted the invitation and allowed himself to be led into the unknown.

Outward sensation ceased first; then a swift and deep falling in followed. Wonder overcame him as Phai's mental self enveloped Ztar's psyche. Then the meld began…he becoming her; she becoming him. Total, complete immersion. A mental smile graced their combined entity.

/ _You've done this before, my Chosen,_ / Phai's portion of theirself noted.

/ _Yes._ /

/ _With your soulbound. Impressive, but not surprising. Do you see it? Your Aru connection to him?_ /

Suddenly, Ztar did and knew instantly it was as she/he said it was. A thin, silvery thread extended through time and space to Archangel's bright presence across the vastness.

/ _My Archangel! _/ He joyfully called out mentally, but knew Archangel would not hear. Or would he? Ztar felt a tiny, minute sense of recognition.

/ _Your connection is strong, but flawed, Ztar. It is a bond that should not be. See how the thread is frayed? But first, you must understand other things. _/

And then, Phai's knowledge began to reveal itself. Ztar was overwhelmed, but she anchored him gently. In breathtaking swiftness, he knew everything. All the players in the life and death game. The meticulously planned moves. Components that needed to come together at the proper time. Sacrifices the Shozen had made. What attainment of the goal had demanded they do and become. The overriding need for secrecy while the young races grew strong in technology and in psyche without the hampering fear of possible future annihilation. The Etagllot. The Projects. The need to replicate what was lost through genetic dilution.

Details followed – the small moves that involved him and his realm. How he was aided at key points. Manipulations within the Commonwealth to first test his empire and then to weaken their collective. Par-Sen's use as an Etagllot stronghold after Ztar had driven them out. Realms and worlds he hadn't yet encountered that were gradually unified through careful orchestration.

The Trients – 'Ir, 'El, 'Ut. Esserru, who were actually named Esha'Aru by their creators. Ettwanae – how precious and vital she was. Archangel – his Archangel…a surprise to even the Shozen, but now equally essential. A pairing of Esha'Aru was necessary – a _soulbound_ pair. Lifeforce, called Aru. Lifewill – Ura. Together, the ultimate power – the power of life itself.

The greatest of all U'larr technological achievements – the Nexus devices. Three elements required to operate the massive rift-sealers – U'larr, Esha'Aru, and multitudes of sentient species…mind, body, soul. Threes – everything in threes. Triune. Three become One to protect the galaxy.

Evidence of what was coming flowed through their shared consciousness – the escalation in black hole rumblings, the expulsion of anti-matter, increased interference by the Dark Ones, and more. Fears swelled up – what the dark minions would still attempt to do to sabotage painstaking plans spanning thousands of years…an effort in which means truly justified the ends for failure meant complete annihilation.

He saw how everything must come together to save all they knew. And it had to happen soon – too soon. Not ready, but must be. Failure not an option. His heart lurched.

Phai eased the meld, giving Ztar's psyche time to fully comprehend what he'd learned.

/ _Much has been accomplished._ /

/ _And much yet to be realized. _/

/ _All truth. _/

/ _A truth older than we can comprehend. War fought on a time-scale of the immortal. Battles ten of thousands of years between to us are but brief pauses to those outside of time. _/

/_ I understand. _/

Sadness crept into Phai's consciousness as she directed Ztar's mind back to the Esha'Aru. The clones were dubious substitutes. There was but one known natural pair in all the Trient…a male and female destined to enter the Nexus and channel vast amounts of Source/Aru from Ozshi'wanae's dimension and power the great machine. Archangel and Ettwanae. They needed to join. They must become bound. If they did not, a galaxy could be lost.

/ _Archangel is already soulbound._ /

/ _Yes, Ztar – to you. A fluke of metaphysics perhaps only possible because of a quirk in his lifeforce energy and your profound mental abilities and love for him. I have found the moment of your binding. _/

/ _The night I learned Jharda may have died. _/

/ _Yes. A singular combination of circumstances to make the impossible possible._ /

/_ I still love him._ /

/ _As deeply as you do Jharda and your unborn child. _/

/ _Yes. _/

Silence fell between them within the psychic realm. Phai took the opportunity to create a construct – a beautiful mountain valley from Ztar's memories. She gave them form and they stood feet apart, facing one another, appearing as they did in the corporeal world.

"I know this valley," Ztar announced aloud as he scanned the new reality.

"You do."

"From Archangel's mind – when he nearly died."

"He did die from what I've seen in your mind – physically. His lifeforce is strong…as is his lifewill and Aru was not ready to be released. Source cleansed and restored him."

A gentle breeze swirled Phai's gown and hair. Ztar gazed at her. The being before him had an incredibly powerful mind and presence. He did not doubt any of what she had revealed. For a brief instant, he wondered if he was simply being duped and manipulated, but his most basic essence said no.

"You were willing to die for Archangel that day, Ztar. You would have exchanged your life for his willingly."

"Without hesitation."

"As your cherished lover sacrificed himself for his world, I know you would gladly for your people and for peoples you do not yet know…for your child and for your Jharda. You are an exceptional being, Ztar. You have surpassed all expectation. Your name and legacy will be revered for generations, I vow it."

Ztar was puzzled. "You speak as if-" Then in sudden understanding, he caught himself. The soulbinding between him and Archangel…it could not remain. The construct shuddered.

"There must be another way!" he cried out.

Phai took a gentle step forward. "I am deeply sorry."

"No! I want to see my child born! I want to grow old with Jharda!"

She took another step toward her chosen one. "None of that will happen if Archangel remains bound to you. All will perish. This galaxy will be consumed by darkness and all life extinguished."

Ztar's mind whirled in desperation to seek another option within the knowledge Phai had given him. Perhaps if they had more time another natural pair would have been found. Maybe the clones would be good enough. But time was running out. Time. Precious, limited, unrecoverable time. In an eternal battle between immortal beings, it all came down to time having run out.

He searched the crystalline-blue eyes that held intense sadness. "Please, there has to be another way. The U'larr must have known how to break unwanted bindings – they _created_ the Esha'Aru."

"If they did, Ztar, that knowledge was lost 15,000 years ago." Then she closed the gap between them to place her hands on his upper arms. A tear trailed down on the man's crestfallen face. She looked into the dark eyes wishing to say anything other than what she must. "If I could save you, I would, but it is outside what even I can do. I am truly and deeply sorry."

Ztar trembled. Would she kill him now in the serene valley that represented both death and life to Ztar? He had no doubt that a single mental bolt from her was all it would take.

"Not yet, my Chosen One. Time has not quite run out. You must perform three tasks before the battle for light and life is truly upon us. You cannot fail on any count. Your first task is to gather a fleet of your most powerful ships, modify them to the specifications I will provide, and then send them to a singular battle that will determine the fate of our galaxy."

He nodded weakly.

"Your second task is to record the most important speech ever given your people. You must tell them what I am about to put into your mind. Follow my instructions _exactly_ as The Dark Ones will attempt to stop us."

"I understand."

"The third task must be done when I signal you – there must be little delay. I can give you that much, Ztar – between now and the day in which the bond must be broken. I am resting the fate of the galaxy upon your honor by allowing you to do what must be done by your own hand."

Phai said no more, as she knew there was no misunderstanding them – no uncertainty or mistrust of what was being asked.

Ztar could stand no more and he knelt, Phai's strong hands following him down. She joined him on the lush meadow grass. Her mind reached out to caress his as a mother's touch seeks to soothe a heartbroken child.

/ _I am sorry,_ / her mind whispered in his. / _So very, very sorry._ /

Ztar wept.

After her chosen unifier collected himself, Phai 'pathed details of his final tasks. When the Emperor rose to his feet, it was with steel-hearted determination to do whatever necessary to save the galaxy for Jharda and their unborn child. Through his death, they would live on.

###

_Next time…Gatebi and her mystery, General Rehsaw is questioning someone's sanity, and Taer faces something she's never known._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_We jump around to several locales this relatively short segment. Hope you enjoy the trip!_

###

He kissed her reverently, this woman who was all he was. She was his breath and his heartbeat. Her mouth tasted of spice and sweet from the candy they'd just shared, and the kiss was delicious. Their tongues entwined and danced gracefully and tenderly. Warren released her mouth, pecked her nose, then her cheeks, before nuzzling her graceful neck. She moaned softly and with longing. Already the fire was smoldering and urges to mate nipped.

'Control, Worthington. Remember…'

Then he dug his hands deep into her golden hair, penetrating fingertips to her scalp. Watching the crystalline-blue eyes as she gazed into his, their blueness deepening as did desire. She wanted him as he wanted her. Need clawed at their souls. They shuddered in unison.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice like the breeze through white pines.

"And I you," he whispered in return.

"Forever."

"For always."

With Ettwanae nestled against plumped pillows, he brushed his lips against hers, but did not take the waiting mouth. He looked up to his hands still buried in her golden locks and drew them out gently, focusing full awareness on the feel of silken hair sliding between his fingers. Reaching the end of the waves, he immediately moved to her wings and a new sensation greeted fingertips. Sliding along the leading edge of both wings, he focused on the sensual texture of the feathers – soft, smooth, yet mingled with the stiffness of quills. She rose up and nestled into the crook of his neck, bringing wings around them in a feathery cocoon.

"I _want_ you…" Her voice was an ache.

"I know." He did. His soul wanted to join with hers. The physical aspect was almost secondary; a necessary means to that end. It was not to be, and the pain went deep. "Someday. I promise you." Then he could say no more as his throat tightened. He blinked back tears of frustration and fought with every fiber of his being to not attempt want they both desired. Slow caresses, soothing murmurs, deep kisses – that was the extent of what nature would allow. And he would endure any pain to have that much.

He eased Ettwanae back into the plush bed and kissed away the single tear that escaped. She spread wings wide as he came down on her lithe body. Drawing hands across her ribs and up to her breasts, he enveloped them, massaging gently at first, then with more strength. Her eyes closed and moans filled her throat as he continued to focus on bringing her pleasure. Lowering his head to her chest, he kissed, licked, and finally nipped at the erect nipples and she gripped his upper arms tightly, nails digging into his flesh. Placing kisses in the place between her breasts, he nuzzled lower, and then lower still. Her belly rose to meet his mouth as breaths came in quiet, quickening gasps. He brushed his lips back the way he had come, stopping to worship the mounds of flesh before trailing his tongue from the small of her throat to her chin, giving it a quick nip.

Hovering his face above hers, Warren paused to study the long lashes, the arch of her eyebrows, and the way her nose turned up ever so slightly at the end. She was perfection. Flawless. An angel. Then she realized things had come to a halt and the blue eyes popped open, quickly locking on his with a questioning look.

"You are too beautiful to be real," he let the wonder of her filled his voice. Warren blinked in realization that Ztar had once whispered the same sentiment to him. Was the awe Warren felt gazing upon Ettwanae anything like what Ztar felt looking at him? Then he pushed all thoughts of the Turzent Emperor aside – Ztar would intrude no further.

She smiled, and the room glowed. "I believe the same of you!" she said with tender enthusiasm, raising hands to cup his face. She pulled him down and took his mouth passionately. He sunk into it and felt her melt into his body as her hands roamed across his shoulders, down his back to where feather met skin. Fingers found the right spot – that place where hypersensitive wing nerves all came together on their way to the spine. Electric ecstasy shot from wing base to the very tip as the avian limbs swooshed wide of their own accord, creating a brilliant white canopy above them. His body went from gentle arousal to full hilt in seconds, and he groaned. Self-control wanted to depart and allow lustful need to take over.

Part of Warren was glad he'd decided to leave pajama bottoms on – if he hadn't, he may not have been able to stop. That thin cloth barrier was all that stood between him and an attempt to consummate their relationship knowing it would only end in blinding pain.

'Hold onto yourself, Worthington!' he yelled within his mind.

A hand sought Ettwanae's wing. She groaned and trembled as fingertips worked sublime magic across the large, feathered erogenous zone splayed across the bed. Then he did as Ztar had done to him so many times – drew fingers between and through the feathers. Warren savored the unique sensation of feathers against flesh as he combed to the very end of the longest remiges. Bliss radiated from Ettwanae, and a drunken smile crossed her face. "Again," she breathed. Warren did as commanded and watched in delight as Ettwanae accepted the pleasure he was bestowing. He prayed it would always be so…that she always longed for his touch; be moved to blinding passion in his arms. They must find a way to break his bond to Ztar. If he had to fight off an armada of Dark Ones to reach Etxan'Ir and their one hope, it is what he would do.

'I swear to you, Ettwanae, we will be truly together one day,' he vowed silently before plunging in for another delectable kiss. Together they ignored the demands of their souls to join and sought instead other pleasures of the flesh and of simply being together within the warm cocoon that was Volu. And finally, when sleep came, they lay face-to-face, arms and legs entwined, holding tight onto one another in defiance of forces that simultaneously wanted to merge them and rip them apart.

###

Even in its nearly dormant state, Ta'uii felt them. They did not belong. It had tolerated the few who had infested its external self for some time, as the consumption of energy to rid itself of their presence had not been justified. Perhaps that had been a critical miscalculation. Undeterred, their numbers had grown. Expending precious reserves for an attosecond probe, limited information was Ta'uii's only reward for the expense.

The beings and their vessels were not of the Creator's dimension; that much Ta'uii had learned from probing the beings upon arrival of the first intruders. What the Sentinel had hoped to discover beyond the extent of multiplying infestation was their technological advancement. What it learned – or more appropriately, what it could not ascertain – concerned the great machine. More than a weaken probe burst would be necessary to evaluate the level of threat. The creatures' state of quasi-solid, fractional dimensional shift shielded them from limited query.

Passive defense had limits. Ta'uii had grown far too feeble to actively defend itself should the black beings breach its fortified exterior. If the blasphemy gathering on and above initiated a full-scale assault, the outcome was unpredictable. For the first time in its many megaannum existence, the Sentinel faced probable dereliction of duty.

An anomalous vibration traversed its consciousness nodes. A brief internal analysis of the phenomenon was inconclusive, but the gatekeeper arrived at a disturbing verdict.

Ta'uii was worried.

###

"I need them to bring brilliance to the blackness of space, General."

Those were the Emperor's exact words. They made little sense. Ten ships were to be outfitted with old-fashioned, coherent-state photon weapons not enhanced for increased destructive power, but focused lumens output. "Encase the photon beam in a dispersion field so the enemy can see what they face," was the next puzzling order. Little more than a lightshow would be the end result.

Then at Ztar's command, the fleet was to venture deep into Commonwealth territory to fight an enemy whose only weakness may be light. An enemy few have ever encountered. An enemy Rehsaw had never heard of and more akin to childhood nightmares.

What manner of insanity had befallen their ruler?

Ztar didn't surround himself with 'yes' people. Rehsaw had not held back in expressing astonishment and concern. His fellow Turzent was short on whys and wherefores. Unlike the man.

Unless, of course, he really had lost his mind.

Ztar asked for trust. The General's commander offered that the time for answers would come, but that time was not yet upon them. Secrecy was paramount. The enemy potentially had eyes and ears everywhere.

Paranoia. One of the first signs of a mental break.

Yet it was _Ztar_ who spoke the bizarre orders. Ztar, whom Rehsaw had stood behind and fought beside for 20-plus years. A man who, while often passionate and single-minded and sometimes given to the unexpected, always had logic firmly supporting his actions.

Rehsaw could find no logic in his orders.

The General was use to having solid answers and clear reasoning from his superior. All Rehsaw asked for was why. All he got was ambiguity.

Then the final stunning words came. "No other of Court is to know of this."

Rehsaw was left speechless. Secrets amongst Court members was never Ztar's style. Not on something as significant as sending a fleet into a one-time enemy's domain to fight a vaguely defined, but apparently empire-destroying threat.

General Rehsaw, head of all Turzent Standard Military, was quite certain their Emperor had gone insane or fallen under someone's mental control.

Ztar had gripped his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I know you are doubting my judgment, perhaps even my grip on reality, old friend. I ask that you trust me long enough to reach Atmos Prime. If nothing comes of the joint operation, if no enemy is there waiting, if there is no battle to be fought, then you may take whatever actions against me you deem necessary. Until then, have faith that there are powerful forces in our midst that could bring all we hold dear to an end. The battle to save what we've worked so hard to build will not be fought at home, but in a neighbor's realm and in ways that seem foreign. I need you to do as I ask – precisely and promptly. Without that, we've already lost."

Ztar had looked desperate, hopeful, and very determined. The man hadn't said if Rehsaw didn't do as ordered, the Emperor would find someone who would…Rehsaw knew that would be the case without confirmation.

What his commander and friend had asked for was blind faith. Could he abandon logic and participate in deception?

In the end, Rehsaw did the only thing he could.

###

Taer was unsettled. Could it be she was afraid? The feeling was foreign. She'd never known fear.

As she attempted to sort out the emotion, the member of the Shozen Triune observed the scientists from the cold lab table upon which she lay. Grimacing, she'd allowed them to strap her down. If an Eilu operative had infiltrated the facility, Phai wanted Taer's identity unknown. Hence, through Sident, the irreplaceable Taer was presented as simply another test subject for the final trials of Source-channeling bionites. It meant the Shozen Council Elder must tolerate the same cold, dispassionate treatment all research subjects endured.

The Etagllots surrounding her went about their work with clinical detachment. Test Subject S10 was under the direct oversight of Director Sident, and warnings issued that the blue-skinned subject was to be return alive and unharmed to his care for post-augmentation evaluation by another team. Why that was the case, they were not privy regardless of how much it raised ire that they would not perform the evaluation themselves. Their sole focus was the successful implantation of the bionites into S10 and then return the unusual, bi-gender resource to Sident.

Head Researcher Vaedash, if Taer recalled the name correctly, issued orders in practiced routine. The bionites that had taken many centuries of scientific and technological advancement to create were loaded into the dispersion chamber. Soon a hermetic force field would surround Phai to prevent the bionites from escaping into the environment. Infusion with the microscopic invaders would quickly follow. How that would feel or how Taer's body might react would depend on her unique physiology. Typically, infusion went unnoticed by the subject's body. She hoped that was the case with her own.

However, several of the early test subjects did not survive the surge of bionite-channeled energy flowing through their bodies, literally being cooked alive. Others with more physiological ability to funnel energy survived with recoverable injuries. Rare ones with the right natural pathways succeeded in channeling Source in significant volume.

Taer's confidence rested on her unique genetic makeup. She could already channel small amounts of Source on her own, but not enough to be considered fully U'larr. The Sentinel's evaluation of her channeling strength and clarity was clearly described in the old writings.

But the ancients apparently also left themselves wiggle room in the Sentinel's evaluation criterion. While many passages in the writings were precise in detail, when it came to the traits sought to verify worthiness to enter the Sentinels and the Nexus machines, the text became more vague. The writings did not say how that ability needed to be present and performed, only that it must be present. Omission of those details was almost glaring in contrast to other passages. Were the U'larr afraid of genetic degradation even an eon ago?

But it was all conjecture…and hope. Hope that Taer and her brethren had not misunderstood the writings' vagueness as loopholes in the worthiness tests the Sentinel and Nexus would perform. Hope that they would not be instantly annihilated as unworthy and a galaxy lost.

Taer's ponderings were jarringly interrupted by a force field activating in close proximity around her. The time had come. Bionites would be soon upon her, boring their microscopic selves into every cell of her body. She shouldn't feel anything…shouldn't. She should survive…should. Taer shuddered. She could only imagine the dread the Etagllot's test subjects endured as they faced their fates without knowing what was happening or why. Yet she wasn't convinced knowing helped.

'Fear – this is what it feels like,' she concluded, realizing her eyes had squeezed shut tightly on their own, and her twin hearts pounded.

###

To say she was nervous and fearful were woefully inadequate descriptors. Facing the leader of the seemingly all-powerful Shozen alone was intimidating enough, even if via holo-comm. To ask for an answer to one of the biggest questions in her life nearly rendered her soundless.

In a bold move, she had circumvented Hercjell and gone to Den-neer asking for help from the Shozen leader. Surprisingly, he'd agreed to contact his superior.

"Den-neer said you had an important question to ask, Gatebi. Have you decided it isn't so vital?"

Cold, blue eyes nailed Gatebi in place. Clenching fists, she gathered up courage and took a breath. "I want to know why the Etagllot took me."

A single white eyebrow rose. "You do not know?"

That struck Gatebi as self-evident and rallied bravery. "Would I ask if I did?"

Phai stood, but remained behind a desk, studying her. Gatebi struggled not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"What have you told yourself is the reason?"

"That is irrelevant."

"No, it is not."

Gatebi felt ire rising. "Can you find out or can you not?"

Phai moved around the side of the desk. The visual projection briefly displayed what may have been a starship window. A holo-interface similar to a PI sprang up, but Gatebi hadn't seen her activate any computer controls, nor did she recognize the displayed text.

"Perhaps. Some records do not make it to our main repository for various reasons. You joined Ettwanae at Hydeera, correct?"

"Yes."

The initial holo display shifted and new data appeared, still unreadable to Gatebi. Then some of the language characters seemed familiar, but from when and where?

"What did you learn at Hydeera about why you were there?" At Gatebi's frown, Phai quickly continued. "It will help me isolate the correct data section. I cannot simply search for your name."

Old angers and fears reared up. "Because laboratory test subjects have no names, right? They are not people, just resources!"

"I am sorry you went through what you did, but a galaxy is at stake. We did many things I find abhorrent, but few choices were available given what we needed to accomplish."

Gatebi's arms crossed and hugged her chest. "That doesn't exonerate you and your organization. Immoral is immoral no matter how you attempt to justify."

Coldness swept over Phai's face that sent a chill down the Alcab's spine.

"And that is a guilt I will carry with me all my remaining time, but a burdened gladly carried if we succeed in saving untold trillions of lives. This is war. It may not seem as such because it is a covert war unknown to most, but war nonetheless. And as in any conflict, difficult choices are made on who is saved and who is sacrificed. That is the harsh reality."

Gatebi considered the Shozen leader's words. Warfare was unjust and immoral, and usually brutal. The current conflict between the forces of light and dark _was_ a different kind of conflict, but no less of a war than one fought starship to starship. Condoning scientific experiments on any living being was something the Alcab could never see herself accepting. However, she decided to cease the condemnations, at least vocally, since it would get her nowhere with the woman.

Walking closer to the floating data, she was curious. "What language is this? I think I've seen it before…" It hit her. "This is Ettwanae and Volu's native language."

Phai offered a faint smile. "Yes, the language of our ancestors. We use it to honor them. It's a beautiful language."

Gatebi reflected back to when Ettwanae shared some of her speaking lessons from Volu. It _was_ beautiful when spoken. Then thoughts turned to less fond memories. "I remember the scientists speaking of adaptive DNA and bio augmentation."

"That fits the assignment of the Hydeera task force," she confirmed with a nod toward the visuals hanging before them. "Were you there long?" Gatebi waved a hand to indicate negative. "Let's see what we can find on a young, Alcab female registered shortly before the raid."

Gatebi's six-chambered heart began beating rapidly. Was she finally going to learn why the Etagllot stole her?

Phai's face grew still and the eyes took on that far-away look Gatebi had seen so many times when Ettwanae and Volu were deep in telepathic conversation. Then the holographic display morphed into what appeared to be a data record.

"This may be what we're looking for. Fortunately, we had evacuated vital personnel and records before the empire's forces stormed the facility."

The words suddenly switched to Imperial Standard Turzent. She scanned the fill-in-the-blanks report of an Alcab female matching her description and estimated age. Gatebi swallowed nervously.

Phai's gaze fell upon her. "The entry fits you, and it is the only one for the timeframe that does. We can assume it is you. The date of origination would put the arrival of this female about 10 ISD prior to the raid. Does that match?" Gatebi gave a quick nod, although telling time hadn't been easy as a captive. "Then let's delve deeper into the records for the Alcab female."

Suddenly, a multitude of documents sprung up, filling the air with floating words and medical scan images. Gatebi didn't know where to start reading.

"Let me organize this," Phai offered. "We'll go from baseline scans and preliminary data gathering to where they were applying this female to a specific assignment."

Gatebi shuddered at the impersonal words, suspecting Phai was purposefully not referring to the test subject as her for a reason. Pages shuffled to line up across the room. The amount of data about Biological Resource H02-107-34 was staggering. Everything from basic physiological notations to what seemed to be a detailed analysis of her neuron-synapse structure. That both her parents were research scientists for the Alcab government and the reading Gatebi had done in the past on the brain function helped her decipher some of what would be scientific mumbo-jumbo to most.

As she strode down the line of test reports, the Etagllot were indeed interested in her brain anatomy, which confirmed what she had deduced while being held. What was it about her that had gotten their attention in the first place? Was she simply another research resource, or was there something different about her? The more she deciphered, the more uneasy she became. Etagllot scientists were examining a specific trait within her neuro pathways…an anomaly…

Phai spoke, startling Gatebi. "The Hydeera team focused on the perfection of brain-bionite interface, specifically to control augmented physical function."

The Alcab turned toward the white woman, almost afraid to probe deeper. She noted an odd expression on Phai's face, but put the observation aside.

"It appears they found something of interest, but this is beyond what little I know on the subject." Gatebi's throat tightened in apprehension, but learning more was why she sought audience with the Shozen in the first place. She'd not let fear stop her short. The unknowing had to end. Gathering courage, she continued. "Would you explain to me what they found? Why they wanted me as a test subject?"

Phai raised an eyebrow and studied her closely. Gatebi would have sworn to her Alcab god that subtle apprehension registered on the beautiful face and in the crystalline-blue eyes.

"I can, Gatebi, but what I have to tell you will affect how you live your life, the decisions you make…perhaps even change your moral foundation."

###

_Next chapter could be called triumphs and nightmares as we focus in on two fronts. See you then!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Welcome to C24! Let's get right to it._

###

The blue-skinned Elder stood before Phai as a holo-projection looking whole and healthy, much to Phai's relief.

"Taer! Praise be to Ozshi'wanae you are well," she greeted warming. Phai still held twinges of disappointment that it was not she who had received the augmentation, but that was an emotion she would not indulge. Too much was at stake.

"Yes, I am, my fellow Elder. The augmentation was a success. Would you like to see? I do need the practice!" Taer's face had taken on child-like glee; something Phai would have never thought she'd see on the usually reticent Shozen.

Phai leaned back on her desk to watch, hands planted to either side. She quickly recalled the first time Taer had displayed her natural transformative abilities that also revealed her Aru. That was impressive enough. She'd never seen Taer channel Source, though she knew the Shozen was capable of that to a minor degree.

Taer closed her eyes. At first nothing, then her form began to take on the expected glow from beneath the blue skin. Slowly, steadily the glow turned a golden hue and intensified; brighter and brighter until Phai had to shade her eyes and Taer was only a light form with all features blotted out. It was not unlike when Phai used her own Aru as a weapon against the Eilu attack, but Taer's was golden brilliance – the color signature of Source.

The augmented Elder was beautiful her channeling state – a beacon of hope. But the Shozen was still in solid form. Could she channel while non-corporeal? In answer to Phai's unspoken question, Taer began to shift and ripple; taking on a more diffused shape. Her fully revealed lifeforce in combination with Source pulsated and fluctuated between white and golden like a flickering flame.

Looking upon the recreation of their ancestors in all their glory was more emotional than she anticipated, and tears formed that had nothing to do with the bright avatar before her. Phai was compelled to approach Taer's radiant form. She reached out. A shaft of light stretched to touch Phai's hand.

If only Taer were actually in the room – holo projections could not transmit physical experience. It had to be magnificent. Phai sighed with regret. She wanted to speak, but could find no worthy words. Then Taer's form shifted again, reforming into a recognizable shape, solidifying, until the glow faded and it was once again the blue-skinned Elder. The smile on the woman's face was huge.

"Do you approve?"

Phai swallowed hard and had to force her voice to work again. "Approve? Taer, how could I not?! This is everything our people dreamed of and worked toward for thousands of years!"

Taer's beaming face nearly rivaled her radiant display. "We did well, my friend."

Phai nearly succumb to sobs with the affirmation. So many sacrifices of innocents along the way to achieve what stood before her. Much demanded and much given for that moment of triumph.

"We did," Phai returned the smile widely. "Have you heard from the others? Do we have three successes?"

"We do. We are fully the Triune now. And Phai, I can sense them – deep within me…somehow..." The Shozen waved her hands to indicate the inadequacy of her words. "It's difficult to describe, but I feel their presence yet differently than telepathy. I believe Source links us someway. Or perhaps through Ozshi'wanae…?" Black hair swayed as she shook her head in wonder and puzzlement.

Phai took a breath. "That was more than we had expected or even knew to hope for."

Taer gestured agreement. "Indeed. Perhaps there is hope for our race yet. First, though, there is a galaxy to save. The Triune stands ready. Are all backup tactics ready as well?"

Taer was slipping back into her more familiar, pragmatic personality. Phai nodded. "Most have moved into their final positions, just a few more players to maneuver into place. The other Elder of Elders confirmed they are equally prepared. Soon it will be time to depart for the Sentinel. We are as ready as time has allowed."

Taer's face was suddenly very serious. "Our enemy moves into position, as well. They will not let us pass without a fight."

Phai returned to her usual perch on the edge of the desk. "Our forces will be at a distinct disadvantage. What we lack in overpowering weaponry must be made up for in numbers."

"It is unfortunate we don't have time to merge technologies for weapons that use Source."

Phai gestured agreement. "But the young species did well in creating alternatives under our covert guidance. Adjustments in armament are all that is required at this point." She had to grin. What the young species had labeled as outdated weaponry was exactly what would harm the Eilu. "It is time for the orders to be dispatched and our unwitting fleet to gather."

Taer took a seat, which allowed Phai to see more of the woman's surroundings – definitely aboard her companion ship. "Our people are in place within the Commonwealth military. What of the Turzents? With Sequi's death, have our efforts been adversely impacted?"

Restless, Phai rose and walked to the other side of her desk. "No. Ztar has accepted what is coming and will cooperate. All I need do is signal him."

Taer's darkened-skin eyebrows shot up. "We have agents in place to ensure compliance?"

"We do, but I've ordered them to hold. I want Ztar to lead the way for the Empire."

Taer seemed either surprised or concerned; perhaps both. "But why? Sequi should have had a solid plan with people poised to step into key roles to guarantee our plan is followed."

"That is necessary only if you believe Ztar won't perform. He will. I wish to emphasize his position as monarch – that has been somewhat eroded with the change in governmental form. He must continue to be viewed as ultimate ruler for the foreseeable future."

"Ztar must die. Why prolong the inevitable?" A tilt of her triangular head indicated that Taer understood there was more going on than the Council leader was saying. "Would you share your thoughts? They will go no further than the two of us."

Phai sighed heavily. The weight of all they were trying to do had her weary to the bone. "Ztar's orders for the military to gather a fleet of their most powerful ships and bring old weapons technology to the forefront will be considered by his military to be ludicrous. When he sends that fleet to the Commonwealth, some will doubt and challenge his sanity. But in the end, when we have achieved victory, he will be held high as a hero. The people will need that imagery for the months and years to come."

"And thus you are positioning your champion appropriately."

"Yes. If we succeed in stopping the Dark Coming, the next phase will begin. The young races will understand that all is not eternal – that forces powerful beyond their comprehension threaten our existence. That could cause untold psychological issues. Short-term weakening of societies across the galaxy may be the ramification. Perceptions will change, at least for a while…until enough time has passed to ease insecurities. Strong, central figures, such as Ztar's Court and his heroic legacy, will be needed for the people to turn to in their time of trepidation."

The large, jet-black eyes locked to Phai. "I agree that could help quell uncertainties, but that's not all you are planning for, is it, my friend?"

Phai studied Taer. The woman obviously had been paying attention to Phai's manners and methods during the last hundreds of years to recognize the signs.

"No, it is not. Even before we began destabilizing the Commonwealth, it was beginning to unravel. The umbrella government was inefficient at best and a detriment at worst. Many star systems were already unhappy with the often-stalemated legislature. Too many voices vying for control. Constant infighting and self-serving agendas are erosive. The realm is crumbling from within, Taer. We were only adding fuel to a fire already burning. I've halted the stoking, but the fire still smolders. The people of the Commonwealth are looking for different leadership."

Taer's expression revealed she knew the destination of Phai's path. "As in the changing allegiances – specifically, to the Turzent Empire."

Phai smiled faintly. "Yes. A more powerful Empire will be needed."

A crinkled brow told Phai that her fellow Elder was contemplating the whys. She did not break the silence, but instead allowed Taer to put together the pieces. She only wished could see within the other's mind to admire the process.

Taer's eyes narrowed suddenly. "The picture is broader than I had bothered to contemplate…too focused on simply surviving the Dark Coming. This is why you are the rightful Elder of Elders. You have my support. They cannot be allowed to dominate this Trient. Do any of the other Elders share your concern?"

"Kel."

"Of course. Her protectorate holds the most vulnerable worlds."

"Those without alliances and without knowledge of the greater galactic community are easy prey."

"And easily forced into slavery."

Phai nodded. "Such are their ways. As individual realms, the Turzent Empire and the Commonwealth are not strong enough to defend themselves. However, combine their strength under the right leadership…"

"And they could forestall an invasion. What is Elder Vui's position?"

Phai leaned back in her chair, giving Taer a concerned look. "I am uncertain. The sheath she has taken sits well with her."

"Too well perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"Then you were correct in holding the plan in shadow. Do you fear she will not perform her duties to prevent the Dark Coming? That would be illogical."

"Illogical and suicidal. Vui will rally the people and they will give their Aru when needed. My fears are solely for what happens once the immediate threat passes."

"They are a brutish race – we cannot stand by and watch them continue to advance their control."

"I'm glad you see things as I do, Taer. I'm afraid that after we have saved the galaxy from the Norzra'tir, we may have to save our Trient from the Gnocque."

###

Blood – so much blood. She was screaming. They were holding her from him.

"Andfe!" He was dying – couldn't they see!

Gatebi watched from the sidelines as several paces away, her dreamself struggled in blind panic to reach her beloved brother. If they took him, he would be gone forever. She didn't know why she knew that at the time. Hadn't cared. All that had mattered was staying with her sibling. Remembered desperation entwined with soul-chilling fear as strong hands and bodies had kept her from Andfe.

"No! I must go with him! _Please!_" Dreamworld Gatebi fought with all her might, but her 16-year old body was hopelessly out-muscled by the law enforcement officers to either side who had tried reason to no avail.

Med techs calmly but hurriedly loaded the older sibling into the emergency transport.

"If she doesn't calm down, I suggest a therapeutic relaxer," one medical technician opinioned to another with a gesture toward Gatebi.

"Heart rate and breathing are elevating and other vitals are destablizing. We need to get moving now," another announced with urgency from within the medvac vehicle.

The lead tech from the second medvac nodded. "We'll follow with the others. Go."

"No! Let me go with him – I must! Please, I beg you!"

Gatebi hadn't known why she must to do so, only that she did. But no one had listened to her. The next thing she had felt was a slight sting to the back of a shoulder. She watched as her doppelganger jerk around as the med injector was pulled away. Instantly wobbly, her younger self fought against the effects of the drug and the officers as the medvac carrying her brother pulled quickly away.

Remembered feelings of a mysterious sensation somewhere deep inside stretching…a pulling that grew more taut with each pounding heartbeat. Then as the medical transport disappeared around a corner of the busy cityscape, something snapped and broke. In that moment, she had known he was gone. Never again would she hear Andfe laugh or chastise in feigned indignation as he ruffled her thick crop of bright orange hair lovingly as older brothers do.

Dream Gatebi watched in drugged-induced haze as her shock-numb father and weeping mother were escorted into the second medvac.

"We'll have you with your son in minutes," an emergency worker reassured their parents. Once they had been settled, Gatebi was ushered to join them.

Gatebi looked around for her dream guide, but she stood alone amongst the gathered crowd of gawkers. 'Where are you?' she questioned in her mind.

Dreams for Alcabs always took a predictable form. Rarely did imaginary worlds or events take place. Nighttime forays were realistic replays of events and memories as the subconscious worked through inner conflicts created by life events. Typically, the dreamer stood by as an uninvolved, unseen observer while troubling situations replayed, often with a dream guide nearby. Guides appeared in whatever form is most relevant – usually in the guise of a person, but sometimes as a wise animal. Psychologists long ago had deduced that the shamans were simply another aspect of a person's psyche; the logical, pragmatic side of one's personality.

The dream morphed; leaving behind the scene of the tragic skimmer accident that had shattered the Eudara family vacation. She was at Andfe's grave. Gatebi knew instantly she was reliving one of the many times she'd visited the site without her parents.

Phai was there looking her usual unemotional self. Phai was her guide?!

"You could have kept him stable until they arrived at the hospital," the alabaster-skinned woman proclaimed, but without emotion.

The accusation sliced to the soul. Gatebi locked onto the cold, blue eyes. "They wouldn't let me go with him. I tried!"

"Apparently, not hard enough. You should have explained."

"You saw what happened. They wouldn't let me go with him. _They_ failed him. The medics should have realized what was happening! _They_ should have kept him alive," she protested.

"They did all that technology allowed, but it wasn't enough. He needed _you,_" the Shozen snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Gatebi.

She bowed her head. The coroner's report said Andfe died of cardiac and breathing arrest triggered by a massive, uncontrollable seizure of his injured brain that disrupted all anatomical functions. The physicians had tried everything to quiet the seizure and restore normal cerebral function, but nothing worked. In effect, Andfe died of a short-circuited brain.

"I didn't know…didn't understand."

"But you knew you had to stay with him or he would die."

"How you can blame me when I didn't know about what I could do? I still don't understand this 'gift' as you called it."

"You are a natural neuro interface. That's why the Etagllot wanted you – wanted to replicate what you could do. As long as you were at Andfe's side, you kept his brain, and thus his body, regulated. Without you, his injured brain fell into chaos."

She sank to ground in front of the small holo-projection of her brother's peaceful face floating above the grave. She reached out to touch him, her hand passing through the three-dimensional, realistic image. A ghost.

"I'm so sorry, Andfe," she whispered as tears traced her cheeks. "I should have found a way to stay."

"If you had only known then what you know now. It may have all turned out so very differently. Perhaps you could have kept him alive until the brain healed."

"I let you die," she confessed to the hovering image. She then understood what her guide was doing. "You're simply repeating what I've told myself for years."

"Does it make any more sense when I say it than when you tell that to yourself?"

"Even not knowing about my gift, I knew I had to stay with him. That is my guilt."

"Yet the damage was so grave."

Gatebi shot her eyes up to Phai. "There's always hope! He could have come out of it."

"No, Gatebi, he could not. The Andfe you knew was gone in the instant that other skimmer failed to yield and slammed into your family's vehicle. In the moment that the skimmer rental company failed to run safety checks that would have shown the passive restraints were defective. In the instant that other driver decided to step into his junker of a skimmer that had all its emergency overrides disengaged. On that day when your parents decided to take a family vacation."

Phai sighed and knelt down next to Gatebi. "Andfe faces a future of life support and unconsciousness. If by some miracle he wakes, the brain damage is so severe…so massive…"

Gatebi recognized the words from the past – they were her father's when he gave her the world-shattering news that they decided to let Andfe go.

"Even if you had understood your gift, the best you could have done is act as a living life support system. You are not a healer. You could not have saved him, Gatebi. That's what is truly tearing you apart…not that you didn't try…not that you should have found a way to stay at his side. It's that there was nothing you could do. You were powerless to save Andfe."

Gatebi fell forward to the ground and sobbed. "I-I couldn't s-save you! I'm so sorry, Andfe. S-so very, v-very sorry!" She felt Phai's hand slowly rub her back as the woman cooed reassuring tones.

"Let him go, Gatebi. Let the guilt go. He would not want you to carry that burden. Andfe loved you too much and would wish you only happiness."

Gatebi pulled herself together and sat up. "He loved me as I am. He never tried to make me be something I wasn't."

Phai smiled and brushed back the orange hair that had fallen into the brown eyes. "He loved you fiercely. Always told you to be you."

"Not like Mom and Dad. They kept pressuring me to be like them – to follow in their footsteps. Andfe understood that wasn't me."

"As long as you honor who you are, then Andfe is still alive within you. And now you must decide whether or not to pursue this new part of you we've discovered. A powerful gift triggered once by tragedy that could be honed and used in ways we cannot yet imagine."

Gatebi wiped away the tears. She felt lighter emotionally than she had in many years. Her dream guide was right – it was time to move on and honor Andfe rather than wallow in misplaced guilt.

"Phai offered to train me."

The dream guide that had taken Phai's shape smiled. "It would mean leaving your friends."

"I have a feeling that when the Dark Coming is over, we may be parting anyway."

"Intuition?"

She gestured uncertainty. "A feeling."

"Then the offer may be worth considering." Phai slowly evaporated and blackness fell around Gatebi.

Sitting up in bed, she blinked away the remnants of tears. She was trembling and felt drained, but otherwise more at peace than she could remember being in years. Lying back down, the Alcab considered possibilities that she never would have imagined existed.

"As long as we can stop the Dark Coming," she whispered to the blackness.

Rising that morning, she was no longer certain about pursuing her latent gift, but did make another decision. If the galaxy survived, she would not return to Alcab permanently. What she'd do, she hadn't a clue, but it would be true to herself…exactly as Andfe would have wanted.

"Volu?" she called while padding to her bathroom.

"Morning greetings, Gatebi."

"How long have we been here?"

"Today is Ekkamm day 55."

She frowned at her reflection. The thick, orange hair needed trimming again. "That long?" The Eshaar'ne did not respond to the rhetorical question. "Ettwanae is getting restless, Flint is bored, and Warren complains about claustrophobia. How much longer will we hide here? Have you heard anything?"

"Only that the signs of the Dark Coming continue to escalate. We may be leaving sooner than originally estimated."

With a small shudder, she repositioned a couple water nozzles in the shower. "Under the circumstances, that is not happy news."

"We are in agreement."

"A hot shower this morning, Volu. I want to melt worries away for a little while."

The Eshaar'ne happily accommodated, wishing she could do likewise.

###

Uulophar dropped out of FTL and approached the Etagllot outpost on Ekkamm. They had pushed propulsion units to maximum the entire trip. The telepathic ship immediately alerted Phai.

/ _If you aren't already, descend and get us into the facility as quickly as possible. _/

/ _I anticipated your concern, Phai. We approach the entrance and will berth momentarily. I have scanned to the extent of my range and find no signs of pursuit. The facility appears secure, as well. Etagllot security has been alerted. _/

/ _Notify Den-neer of our safe arrival._ /

/ _Immediately._ /

Phai left her chambers and strolled through the corridor toward Uulophar's bay and the ship's exit. Suddenly, mirth filled her mental senses from an external source.

/ _You find something humorous in our arrival? _/

/_ The entrance to our ultra-secret installation was not created with me in mind. It will be a tight fit. _/

Phai grinned. /_ Then I'd say you should consider slimming down as the specifications most certainly included your girth. _/

Instant indignation of the feigned variety washed over Phai's mind.

/_ I will have you know that I am exactly the same tonnage as the day I was commissioned. The builders here miscalculated. _/

The Elder laughed out loud – a rare treat. / _And thus vanity is exposed. _/ She heard what sounded like a huff and chuckled again. / _I grant permission to do what is required to enter. Doors can be repaired. _/

An image of phase cannoning the hangar entrance to smithereens flickered through her mind, but were not of Phai's creation. Then a telepathic laugh.

/ _Tempting, but unnecessary. The fit will be tight, not unnavigable._ /

"Well then," Phai continued audibly, "all I have to look forward to is meeting our Ekkamm guests in person."

Anticipation bordering on excitement welled up at the thought of seeing the Esha'Aru trio in the flesh. The day would be a highlight in her life and a pleasant diversion from heavy burdens and worries of failure.

Yes, indeed. Meeting Archangel, Ettwanae, and T'Qilla face-to-face would make the afternoon exceptional.

###

_Next time, T'Qilla, the Council, and Ztar all face aspects of destiny. Thank you for reading!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Thank you, readers, for your continued support – especially my wonderful reviewers! Together, you all make the hard work of creating a novel worth it. _

_A short chapter today, but with loaded with significant happenings. _

###

T'Qilla faced the woman who was everything she had been taught to fear since birth – the Shozen. She wanted away from her and all she represented. The strength of the visceral feelings had surprised her when Phai arrived at Ekkamm the previous afternoon, despite knowing the gut reaction was misplaced.

She still had difficulty believing that the enemy her people feared and loathed for so long was instead beings from another dimension – the Eilu. It was they, guising themselves as Shozen, who had nearly exterminated her race in an attempt to eliminate one of the three keys required to activate the powerful Nexus machines that were both knowledge repository and weapon.

So much to take in – the Shozen were really U'larr descendants; the Dark Coming; Ozshi'wanae's begetter, Norzra'tir, and his minions were behind all the horrors and calamity of her people the past 15, 000 years; the Shozen desperately using whatever means necessary to attempt to stop him…the fate of the entire galaxy resting on their success. Nearly too much to fully grasp and so in contrast to what T'Qilla always believed.

Paradigms shifted dramatically with acceptance of that new reality, and it left her feeling without foundation. She gathered herself for what she knew would be an argument.

"I want to leave – with Ettwanae, Volu, and Bae. We can ride out the Dark Coming elsewhere and then go later to Etxan'Ir on our own."

Phai raised a single white eyebrow. "Why?" she questioned from her seat in the lounge area. They were alone.

"There is no reason for us to travel with you to Atmos. I wish to leave here. You have what you need. We've stayed long enough. If you fail in stopping the Dark Coming, I would rather spend my final days with my daughter and our Eshaar'ne within the freedom of space."

Phai rose gracefully. "That would be unwise."

T'Qilla huffed, and wings snapped. "We are no safer here than in the vastness of space. Less safe, in fact. Aboard our Eshaar'ne, we can phase to safety if threatened by the Eilu. If the end is as close as you say, we needn't hide for long."

Phai stiffened. T'Qilla made a valid, if not naïve point. Eilu may find them despite all precautions. However, Phai required the young Esha'Aru couple to remain with her. Without them, the chances of success were lessened. Problem was she hadn't told that to the pair. She'd allowed them to believe the clones were the go-to pair for accessing the Nexus.

Perhaps it was time for revelations…to reveal to the young woman's mother what Ozshi'wanae's guiding hand intended for her only child.

Softening her face, Phai reached out a hand to gently touch T'Qilla's arm. "Mother of Ettwanae, I understand and respect what you believe you should do. Please, walk with me to the garden. We have much to discuss."

After a moment's hesitation, T'Qilla followed Phai. Under the warmth of the Ekkamm's sun, they spoke mother to mother of destinies and burdens and of allowing children to fulfill their roles and to make a positive difference by their existence. Ettwanae and Den-neer were meant for greatness – destined to help ensure many more children were born and lived to seek their own life paths.

In the end, despite fear for her child, T'Qilla agreed with Phai. They would stay on Ekkamm and follow Phai to Etxan'Ir when the time came.

"Keeping this from them is deception, Phai, but I understand your reasoning. Ettwanae would only make herself sick with stress and worry. Warren, though, he seems to be strong enough to know."

Phai understood why T'Qilla would believe that. Her stealth probe of the young man revealed impressive inner strength and determination.

"Yet to ask him to carry the burden of knowing while shielding Ettwanae is why I have not shared everything with him. He has enough internal turmoil."

"From the inability to soulbind," T'Qilla speculated.

"Yes."

It was more than that, however. There was a small chance that stress could retrigger the bionites inhabiting Archangel. That Phai would not risk. No, best to refrain from adding additional stressors.

T'Qilla nodded. "Ettwanae told me about the nannites, Warren's episodes, and the reason they cannot consummate their relationship…that is a lot of stress."

"When departing for Atmos Prime, we will continue that we travel together for safety. I wish to keep their stress level down until we've no choice but reveal their true role."

Wings extended partially, fluttered, and then resettled. "I don't like deceiving my daughter, but for the greater good and her mental state, I will do as you ask."

"You must also be careful not to reveal too much to your Eshaar'ne. Bae has a mind of her own," Phai warned, but with a smile. Den-neer's stories of the proud and determined Bae had long ago created admiration for the indentured Eshaar'ne.

A scowl overtook T'Qilla's beautifully perfect face. "What you did to her I'm not certain I can forgive even knowing what I now understand."

Phai nodded once. "What we put her through was unforgivable, but sadly necessary. We needed an Eshaar'ne for Den-neer – our cloaking technology wasn't effective enough at the time. I am deeply sorry for what we did to ensure her cooperation and make Bae even more formidable."

"You've told her that?"

Phai sighed. She had not. An oversight she would correct. "I will."

T'Qilla gave Phai a crooked smile. "Then I will say a prayer for your safety!"

###

Emperor Ztar was quickly becoming impatient with the holographic avatar standing in front of his desk in the palace on Sat'rey. Sukja had rousted him in the middle of the night saying there was an urgent comm. His heart had instantly drummed in dread at the name and position of his midnight caller, but instead of hearing dire news, he was listening to a babble of scientific argot and calculations had him quickly frustrated.

"Director Ieo, I am neither an astrophysicist nor an expert on supermassive singularities. Please, in non-scientific terms, what are you saying?"

A downward flick of the expressive tail indicated the man was instantly embarrassed. "Apologies, my Emperor – I forgot myself."

Ieo was head of the Cuquerel Astronomical Institute, the empire's premiere facility in the field. When they spoke, people listened. If the Director was swept up with emotions, something either very exciting or very dire had occurred.

With a nod, Ztar indicated to continue.

"Your majesty, in simple terms, the black hole at the center of our galaxy has belched."

"I've seen the reports of anti-matter expulsions coming from the accretion disc and increased radiation releases. This is not new," he pointed out with an edge to his tone.

The scientist shook his fur-covered head. "It is not. However, the event a short while ago is more massive than we've ever witnessed. As you know, nothing escapes a black hole, except certain antimatter particles. What baffled scientists for a long time, we now understand as antimatter actually escaping a black hole via subspace and then some of those particles penetrating the subspacial barrier into normal space. Hence, whenever we detect an eruption of antimatter from a black hole, accepted theory states it is but a fraction of what is spewing from the singularity via subspace."

Ztar's chest tightened. Had it truly begun? "So you are saying that antimatter from the S0001 is flooding subspace?"

"If the theory is correct, yes."

Cold sunk to his bones. "What happens to the antimatter in subspace?"

"We are uncertain. Hypotheses range from infiltration and dispersion into multiple dimensions to eventual migration back to its source – the singularity – with little effect on normal space. Subspace isn't like ours. The same environment that allows us instantaneous communication across vast interstellar distances likely will allow the antimatter to spread just as quickly throughout the subspacial dimension encompassing our galaxy. However, there is _no_ doubt what happens when antimatter penetrates the barrier into our space – the particles are harmless until they encounter particles of normal matter."

"Then they annihilate each other." Ztar finished. The scientist dipped his chin in agreement. "How much antimatter was released in the latest event?"

Ieo's expression grew grave. "We have no solid calculation with which to estimate the level of expulsion into subspace."

"Your best guess."

"Too much, my Emperor."

Ztar's soul shuddered as his stomach lurched. If he held any doubts the Shozen named Phai spoke truth, Ieo banished them. 'It has begun.' What that meant slammed home with stunning impact. He looked around his office and what it represented – all he had built, and the foundation of previous emperors upon which his realm rested. His heart reached out to his people, their hopes and dreams of a bright future. Their empire was impressive as it stood, but he truly believed they were on the cusp of greatness. But now? Thoughts extended to all the other realms of the Mi-Tzanti Galaxy and their peoples…everything that intelligent life had created.

Nausea washed over him. Everything could vanish without a trace and no one would survive to even remember.

"Then our fate rests with others," he whispered, but loud enough that Director Ieo frowned in puzzlement.

"Emperor?"

Ztar rubbed his face. "What is the current status?"

"The expulsion has ceased. However, the frequency of eruptions the last several months could indicate we're on the verge of a major event. At a minimum, we should anticipate loss of subspace communication."

"What is the latest on our research to overcome that?" Ieo's expression was all Ztar needed to know the answer, so he spoke before the scientist could. "As I feared."

"Emperor, you do understand if the eruptions continue what it could mean…I speak of beyond loss of communications. Should enough antimatter be expelled and breach the subspacial barrier…"

"I do, Director. I wish with all my being that I did not." Then he stood and gave the scientist a firm stare. "No one is to speak of what is happening – the matter is classified. You will report to me and no one else, not even our top government officials, and especially not comnet outlets or the media. Panic serves no one. I will address our people when the time is right. It is critical I know when you expect loss of subspace communication – that is vital. I must have as much warning as you can give me. Do you understand my orders?" A nod confirmed understanding. "May our gods be with us."

###

/ _They await,_ / Uulophar announced gently into Phai's mind as to not startle the Shozen as she concentrated on the three-dimensional strategy board, the woman's visual aid of choice. With a thought, the suspended display vaporized.

/ _Then let's begin. _/

With that command to her sentient ship, two holographic avatars winked into existence.

"Welcome, Elder of Elders," she greeted with a slight bow of the head. The Shozen's other two top leaders returned the show of respect.

Phai had worn her favorite formal dress – another subtle tribute to stature of her guests. It was ethereal blue-white, clung to her lithe frame, brushed her ankles, and accentuated her tall, lean form in all the right ways. In turn, she saw that Ovir and Eal had dressed equally reverently. After all, if the grand, thousands-year-old plan were for naught, it would be last time they saw one another.

First Elder of Elders Ovir, then Eal offered greeting. Ovir oversaw Trient'El and Eal, Trient'Ut. Unlike Phai, they were sheathed in forms representing the dominate species in their Trient.

"Elders, I believe it is time to move into final positions. Do you agree?" she began, knowing the meeting needed to be efficient and to the point.

"Trient'Ut agrees."

"As does Trient'El," Ovir added with a firm nod. "We stand ready. Our key resources are in tact and prepared for what is to come."

Eal's face showed concerned. "We have encountered increasing hostilities by the Eilu. Their attempts to disrupt our plans have diverted resources to correct the resulting deficiencies."

"Do not let them lead you from the endgame, Elder. That strategy could be our undoing."

A wave of one of his four hands indicated the Elder was well aware of the tactic. "They will not. Resources spent have been carefully considered – there should be no shortfalls."

Phai breathed relief. "We recently lost one of my Council to their assassins. I nearly succumb to attack, as well. Beware."

The announcement caused Ovir and Eal to exchange troubled glazes.

Ovir leaned forward, sadness dulling his bright green eyes. "Who did you lose?"

"Sequi."

"May he find peace within Ozshi'wanae's light," the two Elders said in simultaneous blessing.

Phai wanted to move on quickly. While she and Sequi had often been of differing opinions, she had been fond of the man and respected his wisdom and strength. Thinking of his death caused emotions to well up. It was not the time for emotions.

"Our Etxan'Ir contingent will depart for the Sentinel in one Unified day."

Ovir gestured alignment. "Our triad will be at Etxan'El on schedule."

Phai and Ovir turned to Elder Eal.

"Our triad is underway. If I had not begun moving them into position weeks ago, it would now be too late."

The explanation reminded Phai that the other Trients were populated differently. The vast majority of her Trient'Ir did not host intelligent life. Trient'El was the birthplace of the U'larr and the most widely inhabited, while Trient'Ut was the direction their ancestors had first expanded beyond their home sector and second most peopled. Phai's Trient was the last region lifeseeded. What they may never know was why the last seeded was chosen to be gifted with genetic structure most closely matching the U'larr themselves, or the reason only a relatively small region was peppered with genetic material.

"I suggest we maintain our target date for Nexus activation." With agreement from Eal and Ovir, Phai continued. "If anyone is delayed, that must be communicated immediately."

Ovir leaned back in his ornate chair. "In the event our subspace comm network is disrupted, we must each assume the timeframe holds. Once inside interdimensional space, telepathic communication should be possible according to the old writings."

"It is logical. The U'larr were a psionic race – they would have found a way to communicate in that manner, particularly during the final moments of battle."

"Agreed. If for some reason our Triad leaders are inadequate in that respect, we must rely on the Nexus themselves to coordinate," Phai added, while praying they were right. Any errors or misunderstandings during the last, critical hours would throw a galaxy of some 200 billion stars into eternal darkness.

Phai decided she must share the bad news that she hadn't revealed. "We anticipate trouble when reaching the Sentinel. The Eilu have a presence there."

The other Elders were stunned. "Still?! Have you been able to determine why Sentinel Ta'uii tolerates their presence?" Eal wanted to know.

"Unfortunately, no. Without access, we can only surmise it does not see them as a viable threat. The other Sentinels remain undiscovered by the Eilu?"

"As best as can be ascertained, but we cannot preclude they have not gained the knowledge," Ovir pointed out.

"We are prepared for the possibility."

"That is wise, Elder Eal. An armada would not be overly cautious." Phai's hands clenched unconsciously. Having to fight their way through a blockade was a grave concern. Eilu ships were not to be underestimated.

"We will take all necessary precautions. My primary concern now lies with your Trient, Elder Phai. If they prevent your Triad from reaching the Sentinel, all could be lost. The writings are unclear whether or not only two functioning Nexus are enough."

Ovir's deep frown conveyed apprehension. "I also fear that without your Trient's powerful lifeforce joining the rest, that the outcome is questionable even if two Nexus are adequate."

Reading the apprehension on her fellow Shozen's faces drove home how precarious the final hours would be, not just for her and her entourage, but also for the key players in the other two Trients.

"We must each use the next days to gather our forces. That we're in the end time is not a secret. The enemy will no longer hold back…will give us no quarter. We must act with decisiveness and without mercy from this point forward."

Ovir stiffened. "Now, more than ever, our dictum must be honored."

"No matter the cost," Eal repeated the guiding words by which Elder of Elders had operated for thousands of years.

"Lest all be lost," Phai completed. She smiled unexpectedly at a recalled phrase snatched from Archangel's mind during a stealth probe to assess his moral character. "My fellow Elder of Elders, in the apropos words of one of our keys, it's go time!"

###

_Coming up in C26 – all hell breaks loose. See you there!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_As one of my faithful readers has used for comparison…hope you find this chapter steadily climbs like a rollercoaster car, crests the top, and then begins the thrill-ride plunge. Fingers crossed you feel that is a valid comparison for this installment!_

###

Minutes earlier, Phai had conferred with the Elder of Elders. Now Trient'Ir's Council encircled her. A pang of grief tightened her throat as she looked to the empty spot where Sequi should have been.

"My friends, time quickly approaches to directly face the enemy who could destroy all our ancestors nurtured and safeguarded. The latest sign is confirmation beyond dispute that the end stages of the Dark Coming are upon us. At the current deterioration rate, the barrier between dimensions will soon fail. Trients 'Ut and 'El are moving into final positions as we speak."

Murmurs of agreement and trepidation spread around the circle.

Olar stood slowly, as if weighted down by the enormity of the battle ahead. "Elder, the evidence supporting the declaration is solid. I came to the same conclusion myself. Does anyone disagree?" he inquired, rotating to catch the eyes of each Elder in turn.

Phai also scanned the faces around her – no one could deny cold scientific facts.

"The end approaches." He turned to the Elder of Elders. "Phai, your Council stands ready."

Several minutes later as the Council's avatars winked out, Phai reflected on the myriad of orders that would immediately be dispatched across Trient'Ir and likely already throughout the other Trients. The coming weeks would reveal many things, including Eilu countermeasures.

The most dangerous time was upon them.

###

An hour earlier, the order came directly from the Emperor. At Rehsaw's command, ten modified Turzent military vessels departed Dradeaa Space Station located next to the highly restricted Zramynian Sector. Those ships were the best of the best. The military installation had been and would continue to be on communication and traffic lockdown to ensure complete secrecy until mission completion. That could be weeks longer and personnel was beginning to grumble, but top-secret operations required extreme measures. Most understood.

He'd done as Ztar asked, and the small fleet was outfitted with coherent-state photon beam weapons. But those weapons were not simply replicas of outmoded light-energy guns. Ztar had demanded much more. Turzent military engineers delivered.

Not one to put all his swords in a single rack, Rehsaw ordered upgrades to standard weapons, as well. Stripped of all non-essential payloads, the fleet of ten became more akin to mobile energy plants.

Engineers and refitting crews had worked around the clock to complete the modifications as the warships arrived from their various sectors. Cannons were fortified to withstand new levels of phase beam intensity generated by the additional power generators – more potency would do little good if weapons burned out by exceeding design capacities. Shield strength was also boosted using cutting-edge technology designed by Military Development and conveniently just coming out of final testing and ready for implementation. The small armada became the most powerful and well-shielded in the Empire.

The commander of Standard Military hoped it was enough.

Rehsaw watched from the station's observation room as the ships got underway, hands clutched behind his back. He wanted to personally command the fleet, but the Emperor forbade it. Jryzkenri was Rehsaw's next choice. She accepted quickly, though as puzzled as Rehsaw had been at the lack of mission specifics, but she was the epitome of the good warrior and accepted the need for secrecy even at her clearance level.

The Turzent fleet was to join with a similar fleet from the Commonwealth. Destination: Atmos Prime, an uninhabited planet within Commonwealth space. There the joint fleet was to ensure that a third group made it planetside. Who that party was and why they needed to get to the surface the Emperor had not shared.

To Rehsaw's chagrin, the Commonwealth commander would actually lead the joint operation, but it was their territory. However, as ship after ship was swallowed by the blackness of space, Rehsaw smiled to himself. He knew Ztar well enough to suspect the man had left Jryzkenri a bit of wiggle room on that point in her private orders.

###

Warren was surprised and a bit apprehensive upon seeing Ztar had commed. The simple message sent hours earlier had asked for a return call. He was even more surprised that a certain Eshaar'ne had bothered to snag the notice from the distant Turzent comm network.

"Volu?" he questioned while gazing at the PI screen.

"You deserve to know he is attempting contact."

"We're on comm blackout."

"True."

Warren frowned, but not at Volu's unexpected support in that arena. "Wonder what's wrong?" he questioned rhetorically. The living ship remained silent.

Propping up pillows against the wall, Warren settled into his bed in case Ztar happened to pick up. "Would you send the comm ping?" The wait began. Two minutes felt like an hour, but the Emperor's face popped up on the PI screen, smiling broadly.

"Archangel! You commed!"

"Obviously." Warren grinned while jostling the PI onto the nightstand to activate the holo-projection feature. Ztar's image materialized instantly, showing the man seated outside. "Looks like you're sloughing off in Moit'de gardens."

The Turzent's smile widened, but seemed forced. "Yes. A small break from burdens."

"Troubles in the Empire?"

The smile faded. "The usual…" the deep tenor voice trailed off. "Your call, though, lightens that weight. Thank you."

Warren's chest tightened. Something was wrong. "Ztar, what's going on?"

"I refuse to discuss problems and taint this occasion. I want to hear how the search goes and about you and Ettwanae and…everything." Ztar leaned closer. "Talk, Archangel, and help me forget Imperial matters for a while."

Warren was truly concerned. "You don't sound like yourself. What is wrong? Where Jharda?"

The man visibly sighed. "She is away on Imperial business."

"Sukja?"

"In the palace. I don't want to talk to them. I want to hear your news."

"You haven't answered by first two questions."

The black-crimson-haired head shook slowly and the head dipped. "Nothing more than what other emperor's have faced. Governing even under the imperiocratic system is wearing. Of late, I'm feeling it more acutely. Likely, pending fatherhood and marriage are conspiring to make things seem more trying." Large, gold-flecked brown eyes drew up again to Warren. The man's face had become stiff. "Now, my Court member, tell me your news." Then a small upturn of the corner of Ztar's mouth and a twinkle in the eyes. "Or must I command your obedience?" That was followed by a small burst of laughter. "Probably a meaningless gesture as you have a habit of disregarding my commands."

Warren chuckled despite concern hanging on. Ztar was digging in heels, and when that happened, sometimes even Warren couldn't get the man to budge. Sudden sadness washed over him as he studied Ztar, but kept that out of his expression. If things went badly at Atmos, he may be looking upon his friend for the last time. They could all be looking upon much for the last time.

He slapped on a mischievous grin instead for Ztar's sake, and perhaps his own. "One day, I'll get it out of you, but today, you get a pass."

Wistfulness floated over the handsome Turzent features. "I recognize that smile, my former companion. We shall see. Now, no more procrastinating. Your news."

Thus, Warren shared all he felt wise about their search, and distracted from the shallowness of that information with enthusiasm about his and Ettwanae's deepening relationship, sans the little part about Ura frustrations. Ztar talked about Jharda and how advancing pregnancy hadn't slowed her down. In fact, she seemed even more energized.

Some time later, Ztar's fading image left a lump in Warren's throat. Sorrow spread from his friend to all that could be lost with failure at Atmos. It was too much to accept…too much to grasp, and he pushed depressing thoughts down.

'Don't think about the unthinkable, Worthington. You'll just drive yourself to despair.'

Concern over Ztar's emotional state was worrisome. 'Wish I could be there for you, big guy,' he sent out to the universe. Warren didn't buy the man's excuse about imperial matters for a minute. Had Ztar's off and on precognitive abilities warned him something dire was afoot?

Warren drew feet up and enfolded himself within a protection feather cocoon. So much he longed to have said to Ztar, but it would have sent unwanted signals. He refused to add to whatever burdens Ztar already carried. Sitting quietly for several minutes, Warren focused on letting tensions go and mentally replayed all the good parts of their comm. Opening the white cocoon a couple minutes later, he decided to find the love of his life.

###

Ztar froze the image of Archangel that hovered before him in the garden pavilion Jharda had commissioned as their private retreat. Controlling emotions had been a struggle during the conversation, but he felt he'd done well. Yes, Archangel was suspicious, but perhaps not to the point of anxiety.

He studied the beautifully handsome visage. The slightly tussled, golden hair; the amazing blue eyes, finely honed features…how he missed his former lover. Especially at the moment. Jharda's absence accentuated old longings. If only Archangel had loved him enough to remain at his side. Jharda may have eventually accepted Archangel.

At his command, the PI positioned Jharda's image next to Archangel's. She was his first love. A lost love found. She was precious beyond Ztar's ability to describe. His lover, his love; confidante and supporter, the mother of their unborn child.

'No, it would never have worked if Archangel had stayed. A dream that could never be – my dream. Not theirs.'

Tears sprang up. How could it all end? Why was the universe demanding the ultimate sacrifice? When the signal had come from Phai to dispatch the fleet, it meant the end was near. To save everyone he loved, he had to do the unthinkable. Emotions too great to be denied any longer, welled up.

Ztar – emperor, lover, husband-to-be, and father-to-be, a man feeling very much alone – wept quietly in the garden.

###

/ _Eilu! We must evacuate now! _/ Elder Phai's mental voice screamed in Warren's head.

He was stunned. How did the enemy find the facility? How many Eilu? Where? Moments later, sounds of running filled the halls from all directions. The Etagllot were well drilled in sudden evacuation, but the rest of them weren't so prepared.

Where were Ettwanae and the others?

/_ Phai! _/ he yelled mentally, praying she'd pick up despite his weak ability.

/ _Warren, get to the hangar. The Eilu are nearly upon us! _/

He'd not move a muscle until he knew which direction to run. / _Where are Ettwanae, Flint, and Gatebi? _/

/ _I have directed them to Volu. Do likewise – immediately! _/

Damn the woman! Without knowing where everyone was, he was forced to do as ordered. Just as he reached the galley exit, the mountain shook. Lights flickered, things rattled. Warren's heart clenched – would they end up buried alive? The idea of the mountain coming down to seal them within woke feral fears and drove dread to the core.

###

Ettwanae and Gatebi were in the garden when Phai raised the alarm. Ettwanae was immune to telepathic intrusion, but instantly knew something was amiss when the PI dropped from Gatebi's hands. She looked to her friend to see the brown eyes widen and fear enveloping her face as the Alcab leapt to her feet.

"Ettwanae, the Eilu! They found us!"

Her blood drained to the ground. "The Dark Ones? Oh, goddess!"

"We must get to Volu immediately," the older woman said, snagging Ettwanae's hand and yanking her up from the ground.

Ettwanae's mind whirled in confusion and fear. "How-?"

"I don't know, but we have to hurry!"

"We must find Warren…and Flint!" she demanded as they sprinted toward the facility entry.

"Phai said they are heading to Volu. Everyone's meeting in the hangar." Gatebi's hand reached for the door's control pad – that was as far as she got when the world exploded.

###

Flint had decided to find his shipmates and was nearing the exit for the garden where Vo said Twae and Gabby had gone. He was bored. LanicWorld wasn't appealing that day and most Etagllot pastime activities didn't interest him. LanicWorld was a brilliant game that he took great pride in, but the teen begrudgingly knew that it was the Eshaar'ne's continued enhancements and programming twists that made the game truly addictive. He'd gone so far as to tell Vo that when they got back to Earth that she'd make a shitload of money as a game programmer. Course, he'd come up with the concepts.

"Together, we'll be gazillionaires!" he'd explained excitedly. "With how fast you program stuff, we could have a new game out every week." Just as quick, he'd rethought. "Nay, that'd be too often. Some marketing geek could help with that kinda stuff."

The teen was just yards from the exit when all hell broke loose in a single, earth-shaking blast and loud rumble. Flint dove to the side of the corridor as small rocks, dust, and ceiling material rained down. Shielding himself as best he could with arms above head, the young Human could do nothing but wait for things to stop falling. Visions of being crushed by a mountain of rock nearly sent him into blind panic. Immediately on the heels of that thought, came the even more horrifying idea of being entombed alive as the lights flickered.

As quickly as it started, everything was still. Coughing and eyes tearing from rock dust, Flint blinked to see through the dusty haze. No cave in!

###

Phai and Den-neer had been together in her office when Etagllot security's comm announced her worst fear. Eilu ships had dropped out of FTL within Ekkamm's upper atmosphere, thus eluding early detection by the Shozen's highly advanced sensors. Their trajectory was a straight line to the underground facility. There was no doubt the enemy knew where they were hidden. They had only moments.

Security raised shields instantly. Would they hold against Eilu weapons? No one knew. How were they found? And the day before departure for Atmos? Did they have a spy amongst them? Hows and whys would have to wait.

Phai had sounded the mental alarm, reaching out first to security, then to key individuals. Top priorities were the Esha'Aru – both natural and cloned – and at least one of the ships. Everyone else was expendable, including herself. Taer could take over in her stead. The Esha'Aru pairs must reach Atmos Prime or nothing else mattered.

"Den-neer, we need to ensure Volu gets out with our keys. The others are to ensure that. See to it! I will make certain the Esha'Aru get to the hangar. Go!"

Just as Phai completed her instructions, the first strike hit the installation.

###

Dread lay heavy in Warren's stomach. Instinct told him to find the others before heading to the hangar, but where were they?

"Ettwanae! Flint!" he yelled as he ran. No answer. Etagllot security guards rounded a corner and slide to a halt.

"Come with us – you must get to the ships!"

"Not without my friends!"

"Others are escorting them. Come with us now – that's an order!"

Warren glared. "I don't take orders from Etagllot!"

"If you want to live, you will do as we say. Prime Director Phai is directly everyone's movements telepathically. We are to take you to the hangar."

Warren focused all his mental energy into a single blast. / _Phai! Answer me, damn it! _/

/ _Warren? What are you doing? Go to the hangar._ /

/ _Not until you tell me exactly where my friends are! And if your guards try to stop me, I'll rip them to shreds with my bare hands. _/

The pause was too long. His gut twisted.

/ _Ettwanae and Gatebi are trapped outside the facility in the garden. Gatebi is badly injured._ /

His stomach lurched. Was Ettwanae injured, as well? She'd heal quickly, but Gatebi? / _I knew it! I'm taking these guards and getting them. _/

/ _No! Others will retrieve them._ /

/ _It's not up for discussion. I'm heading there now. _/ He returned focus to the Etagllot guards. "You're with me, not the other way around. Either follow and help or get the hell out of my way!"

With that, Warren took off in a whoosh of white feathers and swirling air to fly down the wide corridor toward the garden exit.

###

A streak of blackness blotted out part of the sky for less than the blink of an eye, but the sound blast and explosion seemed to go on forever. Time slowed for Ettwanae as instinct took over. Pulling her friend's arm, Ettwanae yanked Gatebi backward as rock and dirt flew with deadly velocity. With so much flying debris, she could not take to the air as reflex desired. Then above them, the side of the mountain began to move. She managed to get them clear of the worst of the rockslide, but they were caught in its outer fringes. Rocks pummeled her body as it threatened to bury them, yet oddly, she felt no pain. Ettwanae attempted to shield her friend as best she could, but the avalanche of dirt and rock tore Gatebi away.

Abruptly, all went deathly quiet. Looking around, her legs were buried under a mound of stone and dirt. One finger still clung to something soft.

"_Gatebi!_"

Only part of a hand was visible, otherwise the Alcab was buried. Frantically, Ettwanae fought to free herself. Powerful Esha'Aru muscles came to her aid. She pulled and pushed and crawled free, then began tearing away the collapsed mountainside from her dear friend.

"Goddess, please!" she screamed in desperation. The digging was an eternity…every pounding heartbeat drawn out. Ettwanae was oblivious to pain as fingers bled from the frenzied battle against jagged rock and dirt. Consumed with saving Gatebi, she gave no thought to the danger lurking above.

###

When Warren reached Flint, the teen was pounding at the exit to the garden. Some of the tunnel ceiling had collapsed, but not significantly. Rock dust hovered in the air. Landing only steps behind Flint, the kid whirled around, green eyes wide.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Dark Ones – an attack."

"Oh, shit. Double shit. Gabby is out there – and Twae!"

"I know. The door doesn't work?"

The kid looked instantly offended. "Think I'd be pounding on it if it was?!"

Etagllot security came charging down the corridor.

"Door's jammed. My friends are outside," was all Warren spared them.

One of the guards yanked a panel off the wall to fiddle with some controls. The door still would not respond to the activation pad. Working as a team, they forced open the sliding door a foot to a hail of dirt and rocks. The more they pried the door open, the more apparent it became the exit was hopelessly blocked.

"Now what?!" Flint yelled.

Warren would have given anything for Cyclops at that moment. Handheld phase guns weren't rock blasting weapons. Warren turned to the guards.

"Have any phase cannons?" The guards shook their collective heads. "Anything we can use to bust through?"

What looked to be a senior guard, a perhaps female of a species Warren didn't know, eyed him down. "No."

"Then we go out somewhere else. Other than the hangar, any way out of here?"

Crossing arms, the woman's face darkened. "Only the hangar tunnel."

"Just two exits?! No secret escape routes you guys are so well known for?" he asked with acid.

The officer appeared unfazed by the hostility. "Not here. This installation is supposed to be undetectable and impenetrable." The alien jaw set firmly. "Why expend the effort? Until recently, everyone here has been nonessential."

Warren growled. Etagllot philosophy to the core. "To the hangar, then."

###

Ettwanae's mental cry sent shockwaves of terror through Volu. She immediately rose up, but Bae's commanding voice sliced through her communication array to root her in place.

"Volu, no! Ettwanae may have escaped their detection as an Esha'Aru – her bio signature should read as Sat'reyan. If you charge out to her now, you risk exposing her for what she is. The Eilu could kill her and Gatebi before you reach them."

"I must _protect_ her!"

"You must ensure her _survival_ – those can sometimes be conflicting objectives."

Volu was torn as never before. Her Other was screaming for her to come, but Bae was right – Ettwanae's genetic sheath may be shielding her from Eilu attention…as long as they did not bother visually scanning the two 'meaningless' life signs caught outside.

"Listen to me, Volu. Den-neer has shared Phai's plan. It must be followed exactly, or all is lost. This is where we need to be right now."

Volu bristled, but relented and allowed the tactical information to flow to her from Bae. There was one thing Volu would ensure her mother understood completely.

"If I place Ettwanae's life into Phai's hands, then she best pray to our goddess that the plan works or I will destroy everything and everyone who allowed harm to come to my Other."

###

Phai had ordered guards to retrieve the clones. She'd meet them half way. Hiking up her long dress, the Elder raced through the tangle of halls to the rendezvous point. Suddenly, a mental alert from one of the security officers pinged her mind. The clones were panicked and refusing to leave their room.

/ _Drag them out, I don't care how you do it – get them here! _/

/ _Elder Phai, they are hysterical and amazingly strong. We may need to stun them. _/

/ _Then do it._ /

As much as she hated the act, they had no time to waste. The clones were little more than children in adult bodies. In fact, their development level had barely reached that of early school age. One can grow physical bodies at an amazing rate, but the mind and intellect were another matter. Only life and learning brings maturity and wisdom. N'Ollein and N'Adiaera had precious little of either.

Not yet to the halfway point, another blast resounded through the facility. Security immediately informed her that unlike the first blast, which sealed the only other exit, this one attempted to break through the hangar shield and door.

Edges of panic were creeping in, a sensation Phai was unaccustomed to. The Shozen Elder realized with suddenly clarity that the mountain fortress would be the perfect hideaway for beings of darkness. And, if the Eilu wanted them dead, that was one thing. If they wanted them alive… Nauseating visions flashed through her mind.

Pushing images and emotions aside, Phai continued toward the rendezvous. She had nearly reached the living quarters section when the guards came into view, unconscious clones in their arms. Whirling around, Phai led the group at a top speed toward the hangar.

Rounding a corner for the final sprint to the ships, they nearly ran over T'Qilla. The mother looked stricken.

"Bae says Ettwanae's outside! I need to get to her!"

Phai grabbed the woman's arm none too gently and forced her to start running with them. "Right now, your daughter is possibly the safest amongst us!"

###

Den-neer had reached the hangar quickly as it was a short distance from Phai's office. He waited as instructed; orchestrating defensive tactics in his mind should the Eilu breach the facility. He, Uulophar, and Bae would be the first and final line of defense to ensure Volu escaped with her precious cargo. The Esha'Aru foursome must get off planet and into the safety of FTL at any cost.

At first, Den-neer didn't agree with Phai's decision that it would be Volu who left with the Esha'Aru foursome, but then the choice quickly made sense. Volu would focus on escape while her more powerful defenders held the enemy at bay.

Suddenly, Volu rose, and he swirled around to face her.

/ _Bae, what's going on? _/

/ _Not now, Den-neer. _/

Moments later, Volu resettled on the hangar floor. Without being privy to the younger Eshaar'ne's thoughts, he wondered if she had panicked. Frankly, she had every right. If any of them made it out, it would be a miracle.

In the next heart beat, shockwaves from a second, far closer blast vibrated the bay. Stone dust and small pieces of rock rained down, echoes of the impacts filling the otherwise deathly quiet. Den-neer knew the Eilu struck the hangar door despite its sophisticated cloak. In his opinion, the pinpoint accuracy of the attack meant only two possibilities – the Eilu found a way to penetrate Shozen technology or they had an infiltrator.

The attack on Phai, the assassination of Sequi, and now the assault on their installation. His chest instantly constricted.

/ _Mother! _/

/ _I am here. The Eilu may be attempting to invade, not destroy. They cannot be allowed to take you or me alive. _/

/ _Understood. However, that may not be our most serious long-term concern. _/ He felt her disbelief as mental flashes came that she and the clones had joined up.

/ _Explain._ /

/ _This attack points to only two explanations – they have breached our technology or…_ /

/ _…an Eilu operative in our midst. I have already concluded that, Den-neer. _/ She seemed annoyed that he believed she wouldn't have. / _No Etagllot leaves this facility alive, _if_ we manage to escape._ /

/ _Actually, I was thinking more broadly – to the unimaginable. We still have no valid explanation for how the Eilu found you and Sequi. Who else besides staff here knew your destination and has access to the details of this installation? _/

Den-neer felt her contemplate as the Elder raced toward his location. Then he sensed a wash of sickening realization mingled with denial.

/ _No, Den-neer. That is not possible. We would know! _/

Den-neer remained silent, allowing Phai to arrive at his same conclusion. The Elders rarely met in person – the distances too vast for that to be practical. The last time they gathered in the flesh was Phai's coronation as Elder of Elders hundreds of years earlier. Much can be hidden within separation…

The mental exchange came to an abrupt end when a second blast to the hangar entry shook the mountain. How long would shields hold? At that same instant, Archangel, the red-haired Human, and several Etagllot guards burst into the hangar. The winged man immediately sailed toward the ceiling and came to a hover to stare him down.

"Den-neer, we're going outside – Ettwanae and Gatebi are in the garden. Open the bay door!"

Den-neer studied Archangel. The man was a ball of fury and determination. If that alone could rescue the two females, then they'd be already safe. Unfortunately, it would take much more than that to save _any_ of them.

"I may not need to open the doors, Archangel – our attackers are likely close to breaking through." As if to drive home the point, another hit shook the facility causing more dust and rock to fall. Here and there, larger chunks of stone hit the floor loudly. Behind him, Volu and Bae began shimmering as they powered up weapons and shields. From the sounds coming from Phai's ship, Uulophar was doing likewise. The air quickly charged with thrumming energy.

###

Warren's heart was pumping from adrenalin and controlled fear for the love of his life and her best friend. With the enemy at the gate, it would take a substantial counterattack to blast through their lines. He flew in a quick, tight circle to release the surging need for action.

"What's the plan? How are we getting out and still save Ettwanae and Gatebi?" he yelled at Den-neer.

Just then, Phai came running full hilt into the bay with T'Qilla and several guards, two carrying an unconscious Esha'Aru pair.

"Get the clones into Volu," she ordered the guards, and they immediately darted toward Eshaar'ne's dilating bay door. "Warren…you, as well – into Volu. You and the Esha'Aru must escape and make it to Atmos Prime."

"I go nowhere without my friends!" he snarled, landing just feet in front of the Shozen leader, the backwash of wings swirling her pure-white hair and long dress.

"You tell her, War! We're a team – we stick together!" Flint yelled running up.

"We have one chance at escape and no time to argue. We _will_ retrieve Ettwanae. Now do as I say!"

Phai's face and eyes took on a hard coldness that would wilt the objections of nearly anyone else, but Warren had faced far worse.

"Then show me what the hell you're planning and-"

The thundering boom of another hangar door impact was deafening. Time slowed as the concussion blast hit, carrying stone and metal debris from the tunnel into the bay with lethal velocity. Warren sensed shrapnel bounce off around him from what could only be a shield. Hitting the ground with breath-robbing impact, falling rocks and dust never reached his body. Eyes jumping to Phai, the woman was amazingly still standing. Then he sought Flint and T'Qilla – they were on the floor, appearing rattled, but alive. Had Volu extended shields? Bae? Time returned to normal as he scrambled to his feet.

"We have visitors," Den-neer called out. All eyes turned to the darkened shaft. A large, black mass was moving inward, blocking the light from the end of the tunnel.

###

Ettwanae was stunned when Volu refused to come. The Eshaar'ne said she was safer if Volu remained inside. How could that be? She continued throwing dirt and stones off Gatebi. At least her friend was breathing – unconscious, but breathing.

Black ships passed overhead, but she ignored them. Keeping wings tucked tightly to body as Volu instructed, she tried to do nothing to call attention to herself while praying her cloak proved impenetrable to Eilu scanners. Finally, her friend was free from the pile of mountain debris, but Ettwanae knew better than to move Gatebi.

/ _Volu, can you scan her? _/

/ _I already have. She was internal injuries and several broken bones._ /

/ _I can heal her using The Source. _/

/ _Not without revealing yourself to the Dark Ones._ /

/ _But she could die! _/

/ _Gatebi is strong. She will hang on. _/

/ _But- _/

/_ No buts, my Poda, or the Eilu will kill you both._ /

/ _Can I move her? I want to get us better hidden._ /

/ _I believe you can if you are careful. _/

Ettwanae ever so gently lifted the Alcab and maneuvered into the far corner of the garden wall. Then she pulled over a bench and positioned it to hide them. Gatebi moaned. Ettwanae immediately stroked the dirt-filled orange hair.

"I'm right here, Gatebi," she whispered. "I will keep you safe, but you must remain quiet." She doubted the woman heard her.

Tears formed as full realization of their situation set in. Eilu attacking, two of them caught outside. What was happening in the facility? Everyone else she cared about was trapped inside with Dark Ones blasting at the facility's only other escape route. Every strike against the mountain fortress caused her to jump and her heart to sink. Didn't the Shozen build weapons into their facility? Would the shadow beings breach the fortress defenses? Would the Eilu kill everyone? Or, almost worse, capture and use them for food as they had the poor Booettu?

The Alcab groaned in her unconsciousness. Blood oozed from several visible wounds and other blotches of rusty red stained clothing from hidden injuries. Large, ugly bruises were forming everywhere she could see. Then Ettwanae looked down at herself. Bloodstains, as well. Her body and hands were dirt-coated and nails torn and broken. Numerous cuts, scraps, and bruises were in various stages of healing. Pulling a wing forward revealed feathers that were no longer white.

Gatebi moved an arm and mumbled something incoherent. As she leaned down to cover the woman with body and wings to keep her warm against shock, Ettwanae prayed.

"Please, Ozshi'wanae, save us!"

###

_Another cliffhanger, you say? You bet! Next time, part two of the attack. See you then, and thank you for reading! _


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Let's jump right into the action!_

###

Etagllot security poured into the hangar armed to the hilt with phase guns and began firing as the black, oval ship entered the bay area. The effect was immediately evident.

Nothing.

The vessel moved forward, absorbing phase energy blasts as if they didn't exist. Warren swore. If he and Ettwanae were together, they could conjure the brilliance of Source and maybe repeat the victory of Neu, but she was trapped outside.

He was still within the shield cocoon. If he moved, what would happen? Then again, healing abilities would make fast work of any injury. Reaching out quickly with a hand, he felt a thickness and resistance as it passed through the barrier unharmed. Decision made.

Warren sprung into the air. A quick glance down revealed Den-neer rising to his feet as he and Phai stared in the direction of the enemy vessel. Warren knew that look of concentration from other telepaths.

Suddenly, the Eilu ship began moving in an odd manner as if having difficulty with the helm. An energy blast shot out directly at Phai and Warren's heart instantly jumped to his throat, but the beam ricocheted inches from the Shozen's chest to hit the far wall, sending rock spraying.

Was Phai generating a shield herself or was it someone or something else? Since they knew from personal experience that Eilu weapons could ultimately penetrate Eshaar'ne shields, it was either temporary protection, the Shozen ship's doing, or something else was going on. Knowing the Shozen, it was something else.

In an orchestrated move, the two Eshaar'ne and Phai's Uulophar fired upon the intruder. The lights in the hangar flared to blinding intensity. Warren went sightless and could only hover in place, defenseless and a sitting duck if the Eilu took a potshot at him. At least it confirmed the Shozen had planned for their current predicament.

Mutant genetics returned sight in seconds, but the light remained unbearably bright. Shielding eyes with one arm, he swooped to a new location while aware the black vessel returned fire with several shots in quick succession. Eshaar'ne shields were holding, at least for the time being.

Turning in mid-air to face the Eilu, Warren wasn't sure, but through the glare of white brightness, he thought the surface of the Eilu vessel started rippling. Was the bright light having an effect? A black beam hit the overhead lighting, but was thwarted by more shielding.

Warren was suddenly not quite so sure they were all doomed. In fact, as the enemy vessel wobbled and rippled more dramatically, he felt that entering the installation was a death trap for the darkness-loving foe. But that didn't mean other Eilu ships wouldn't simply blast the mountain down around them. Did Phai have a strategy for that, as well?

The struggling Eilu vessel shifted slightly to one side, exposing a narrow slit of light from the exit's end. It was time to make his move while the Eilu ship and Phai were occupied. Warren gathered himself, and in a burst of muscular power and surging adrenaline, propelled himself down the throat of the tunnel.

###

Flint couldn't see shit; just burning white through tears. Covering eyes with hands helped, but he was still blind. Peeking through fingers, he tried to see what was happening. Could have been light playing tricks, but he thought he caught a familiar streak flash by the black ship, heading out.

'If that's War, I'm gonna be pissed!'

Squinting, he took in the large, black mass. It looked to be melting or something equally weird. The ship attacked the overhead lighting again and then again. Third time was the charm, for the Eilu bastards anyway, Flint thought ruefully. One bank of lights exploded dramatically. He could see much better as the brightness level dropped.

Scrambling to feet, Flint searched the room. Den-neer and Phai were standing stock still, glaring at the ship, arms slightly spread out from their sides. Vo, Bae, and Phai's ship, whom he could never remember the name of, continued to fire on the Eilu, and Warren was nowhere to be seen.

'The bastard – it _was_ him!'

Flint toyed with running down the long tunnel to the outside, but remarkably, thought better of the idea. It'd take him way too long to get to the women on foot. Then he saw something he wished he hadn't. A black mass suddenly blocked out the light from the far end.

"More company!" he yelled to anyone listening.

Action at the black ship grabbed his attention. Rolling suddenly onto its side and looking very much like a rippling, black oil drop, something was messing with it. Den-neer and Phai's hands moved forward and up and the ship rose in tandem. Then it hit Flint. Phai was telekinetic, too! She and Den-neer were doing whatever 'kinets do, and it was causing the Eilu ship big problems.

In a move that made him suck air in surprise, the ship suddenly flew down the tunnel and directly into the approaching second ship. The impact was spectacular in a creepy way. As the teen narrowed his eyes to catch the action, the tossed ship slammed into the other and melted away into nothingness. He let out a whoop, only to nearly choke when he realized what remained after the impact was a bunch of black, six-legged creepazoids scuttling his direction.

"Ah, gang? We got problems!"

The second vessel shot past the shipless Eilu and into the hangar, targeting overhead lighting and ignoring everything else. As the good guys' trio of ships sent a barrage of weapons fire at the black mass, Den-neer and Phai turned attention down the tunnel.

Flint decided he was best off close to the telepathic / telekinetic duo and ran over, cursing for a second time that all those months ago War was right. There would be times when his fire-starting ability was useless. 'Damn it!'

Struggling against the still-intense light, he was miffed that Den-neer and Phai seemed immune, while his eyes wouldn't stop tearing.

"What now?" he asked sliding to a stop next to the Shozen, wiping at wet cheeks.

Phai looked at him with cold, crystalline-blues that sent chills down his spine. "We kill Eilu."

###

As Warren rocketed out of the tunnel, a black ship whizzed by and into the passageway. Thoughts turned to Flint, but he could only trust Phai and Den-neer to keep the kid safe.

He aerially jumped when an out of nowhere energy beam cut a black swath directly in front of him. Only years of training and honed reflexes allowed him to avoid the deadly streak. 'These guys are good!'

Any thoughts of an easy flight to Ettwanae were dashed. Instantly, a ship was dogging him, firing in rapid succession. Warren was fast, but he was no match for a space ship that maneuvered as agilely as the black vessel did. Fatigue would quickly be his doom. He needed to shake the ship long enough to reach Ettwanae and for them to conjure Source. Tall order. All the while, he wouldn't lead the Eilu to the Esha'Aru or he'd get the women killed.

He focused mentally with all his might. / _Phai! Den-neer! One of you, answer me! _/

/ _You should not have left. _/

The mental voice was definitely male. / _Can it! I need you to act as a relay between me and Bae._ / Warren knew Den-neer had no mental connection with Volu, but he had maintained a link with Bae even after Eshaar'ne and her Other had been reunited.

/ _I'm rather busy. We've a second ship and several Eilu on the loose._ /

/ _Then quit arguing, and we'll make this quick. _/

Warren felt a resigned mental sigh and then the 'go' signal.

/ _Bae, tell Volu to connect with Ettwanae. Ettwanae needs to be ready to conjure Source but not until my signal, got it? Ready, but not yet – not 'til I'm there with her! _/

Another black beam cut so close it struck feathers as he twisted his body out of the way and continued at top speed away from the mountain.

/ _Warren, what you ask risks Ettwanae perhaps needlessly. She is not of interest to them right now, but in the instant she taps Source…_ /

He performed a barrel roll out of the line fire as blackness sliced the air.

/ _I know! I won't ask her to reveal herself until we have enough time to revved up Source and blast these bastards into oblivion like on Neu. _/

Prickly intuition told Warren the enemy's weapons tracking was learning from its missed shots. Another few attempts and it may very well correctly anticipate his avoidance tactics.

/ _Archangel, how many Eilu ships do you see?_ / It was Phai.

/ _Haven't had much time to look around, but there's only one after me. I don't see any others, but I'm heading away from the installation. _/

/ _Warren, Volu has been told. She was hesitant, but will tell Ettwanae to be ready. _/

/ _Thank you, Bae. If Ettwanae and I can pull this off, we may all survive yet! _/

First problem solved. Glancing back over his shoulder, he was stunned at how close the oval-shaped ship was.

'Now for my second problem!'

###

Several things happened in quick succession in the hangar. The second Eilu ship managed to knock out another bank of high-intensity floodlights. Volu and Bae rose and began to glow with surging power as they hit the vessel with everything they had. Uulophar changed tactics and fired what appeared to be sun-bright flares at her target.

Eilu that had been in the first ship moved with incredible speed to bodily attack the Etagllot guards, their phase weapons having no affect in holding back the partially-phased beings. Screams of the men and women caught in the unbreakable grasp of the lifeforce-feeders sliced through the air.

Flint covered his ears and nearly lost his thin hold on bravery, just as he caught sight of Hercjell in the doorway of the facility, her mouth agape.

Suddenly, a container hung in the air above the tangled group of Eilu and guards.

/_ Flint, ignite the container – now!_ /

He whirled toward the Shozen. "I can't – it's in the air! I can't transmit through air!"

The woman appeared flustered – a first, if Flint had to guess.

"Will this help?" Den-neer asked as a strap of some sort flew to wrap around the container and trail to the ground.

"Bingo!" Then his stomach flopped. "The guards?"

"Now, Flint, or they die anyway!"

Flint has no idea what was in the container, but he'd set it off if flammable. "One, two, three!"

Nothing?!

/ _Close your eyes! _/ the woman commanded. He did, just in time.

A brilliant explosion shook the hangar, hurting his eyes through lids. New screams – chilling, inhuman screams – sliced to the core. Had to be Eilu!

As the dazzling light faded, he counted several less Eilu, and the remaining ones were crawling on the floor toward the black ship.

"Guess we showed them!" he said proudly. He'd done good. Even better, it appeared the Etagllot weren't killed, but they obviously couldn't see. Then his heart stopped as the Eilu vessel turned toward them.

"Ahhh…think we got their attention, guys."

A black shot erupted as Phai's hands came up in a protective gesture. The impact of energy against Shozen telekinetic shielding would have impressed if Flint, Phai, and Den-neer hadn't been sent flying several feet from the backlash to hit the ground hard. Something had changed. Were the Eilu finding a weakness in the kinetic shields? Before they could get their bearings, another streak slammed into Phai's shields. She groaned, but her field held. For how long, though?

"Den-neer, another container," the woman ordered, her voice sounding weakened enough that the teen was worried. "Flint, you know what to do."

The next container sailed across the floor, heading to the belly of the black ship. It didn't make it the target zone before the ship destroyed it, the powdery contents dispersing through the hangar, without igniting. Too diffused to be effective, the weapon became useless.

"Son of a bitch!" Flint yelled. Now what?!

###

Warren was out of ideas and tiring. He had no weapons, couldn't shake his pursuers, and had the distinct impression they were toying with him, perhaps enjoying the chase.

He made a decision and strained hard to perform a sudden up and backward 180-degree roll to head back to the facility. Scanning with incredible visual clarity, he could see no other black ships aside from the one dogging him.

/ _Den-neer! _/ Acknowledgement. / _Have Ettwanae power up – I'm heading back! _/

###

The situation was turning against them, Phai realized. Time for Volu to leave.

/ _Uulophar, lead the way out – ram that ship down the tunnel if you must. Tell Bae to follow Volu out – we've still at least one more ship outside to deal with._ /

/ _Phai, come aboard. _/

/ _Don't waste time! Do as I command. _/

/ _You will perish._ /

/ _Go!_ /

At Uulophar's tender mental brush, Phai left the AI's bio-engineered mind. Den-neer was working to upset the black ship, but he alone wasn't powerful enough. Grabbing hold telekinetically of the partially-phased Eilu ship was like trying to hold onto a greasy, glass orb. It would take both of them to have an affect.

Out of one corner of her eye, she spied the Eilu that survived the luminous assault heading their way. Behind them, the three ships were beginning to move. The Eilu responded quickly, with one final blast against Phai's weakened shields as it moved to block the hangar exit.

The trio cried out in pain as some of the black energy got through and burned patches of skin. To Phai's sickening horror, inky spikes grew out in all directions from the ship making it larger than the tunnel opening. Black energy shot out not at her group or their ships, but at the ceiling and walls of the hangar. The affect was immediate – rock flew and fell from all directions.

"They're gonna _bury_ us!" the young Human screamed, his panic hitting her emotional shields like a tsunami.

###

Outside, Warren rocketed toward the facility, randomly swerving and dipping and rising to never offer a steady target. Adrenaline could only take you so far and the black pursuer had been pushing his limits for too long. He'd have one chance.

Not far from where the hangar entrance burrowed into the mountain, a steep cliff rose up at least a thousand feet. Closer and closer he raced, wings and heart pumping. Another streak of black off his right side, eerie in its silence until it hit the mountain directly ahead.

He'd gauged the enemy's maneuverability and studied their reaction times as best he could the last many minutes while lulling them (hopefully) into thinking they could match him move for move. In a tried and true maneuver he prayed worked on the Eilu as it had so many other opponents, Warren streaked straight at the cliff. 'Might work. If not…'

Warren had run out of tricks and nearly exhausted his peak performance window. 'One good move left in me.'

###

Like a shot, Uulophar sprang across the hangar and plowed into the mass blocking the only exit, but gained little, except a brief disruption of the assault to the integrity of the hangar. Once again, all three ships fired at the enemy. Yet with so much of the energy simply disappearing within the black mass, the attack was less than inspiring.

With attention away from her and Den-neer, the telekinetic duo slid all containers and anything else that may be combustible toward the Eilu ship in one swift move. Flint didn't need to be told what to do – he set it ablaze. Dazzling brilliance filled the bay as the containers exploded. Then as unignited powdery particles floated and touched, Flint's ability raced to set off the millions of luminous grains until cascading ignition took over in a blinding flashover. Eilu screams joined the roar of weapons fire and container explosions. Suddenly, the screams were no more.

Uulophar rammed the black ship again, but in a sideways blow meant to knock it out of the way, while Bae and Volu used shield manipulation to assist. Phai and Den-neer added telekinesis to the joint shove. Without warning and with a thundering roar, the back half of the hangar ceiling collapsed and dust rolled over them, choking lungs.

Flint knew he was about to die. He thought of his mom.

###

At the last millisecond, Warren pulled straight up, nearly scrapping bodily against the rock face and causing strained muscles and tendons to cry out their discontent. He was not so foolish to believe the ship would be destroyed, though it would be a fabulous surprise if it was. All he needed was to shake off the enemy for a few seconds.

Without taking time to look back, he side-slipped hard to the left, then right around the bend of the mountain and toward the garden. Sharp eyes scanned desperately as the garden came into view three seconds later.

'Where is she?!'

As soon as his line of sight cleared the garden wall, he saw the two women huddled in the corner behind a bench.

"Ettwanae! Power up – full blast! Now!" he screamed while plunging downward.

The woman's head popped up and cloak-darkened orbs instantly grew wider than Warren had ever seen.

"_Behind you!_"

A lightening-fast glimpse over a shoulder confirmed. "Fuck!"

Not only was he in enemy cross hairs, but he'd exposed Ettwanae as a target.

Landing was no longer an option – they'd be killed instantly. "Into the air!" he shouted as he swooped past.

"Gatebi's hurt – I'm not leaving her!"

The voice was full of defiance and determination, and Warren was both incensed and panicked. Didn't she understand they were sitting ducks unless she moved? Banking sharply, he swung himself around and straight up to face his pursuers, only to watch helplessly as a sweeping black beam shot down to hit the ground beyond the small garden sending plants, rocks, and dirt flying everywhere as it cut a leisurely swath directly toward Ettwanae and Gatebi. The bastards were being dramatic, taking enjoyment in Warren's horror as the killing energy swept toward its target. He tried to pull attention away from the grounded pair, but the ship ignored him as if a buzzing gnat.

Clouds of dirt and dust quickly obscured his view, but Warren still dove toward the corner of the walled garden, praying he could somehow beat the energy beam and pull them out before black death struck. His heart clenched; adrenalin pumped. He couldn't loose her! Couldn't watch her life snuffed out.

Suddenly, Ettwanae shot out from the dust cloud straight up, Gatebi in her arms. The cloak was off. She glowed faintly. Without slowing, he desperately fought momentum to reverse trajectory and match her rapid, vertical ascent. They exchanged knowing glances as he came up next to her and latched on.

Power encased her – pulsating, surging…growing heartbeat by frantic heartbeat with an almost angry feeling. Warren opened himself to that power. The pull was instantaneous. As Ettwanae focused to keep a tight hold on Gatebi and channel Source, Warren took over flight responsibility and steered them in an avoidance pattern.

Faster than he believed possible, inner gateways burst wide. Power exploded to merge with Ettwanae's. As Source surged, Warren feared he'd become unable to maintain flight, let alone perform complicated moves. Yet as adrenalin-slowed seconds ticked by, he became more confident that would not be the case. Then he relaxed and let the power flow of its own volition…everything got easier.

Anyone watching from the ground may have believed a second sun had materialized in the sky. The enemy hesitated in its pursuit. Without warning and in a move Warren wasn't sure was entirely Ettwanae's doing, a single, massive ray of brilliance shot toward the black ship. Pain ripped through his body as the pull of Source increased exponentially. He could beat wings no longer. They would fall, and he could do nothing about it. But they did not; instead floating within the swelling energy field. For a moment, he could have sworn there was intelligence in the flow and perhaps…vengeance.

In less than five seconds, it was over. The golden beam was gone. The black ship, gone. Pain was no more. The entwined trio began to fall.

With a yelp, Warren caught air to hover in place. He was exhausted and shaky and Ettwanae looked ready to collapse, but they weren't done. People they cared about were trapped with the enemy.

"We need to get to the others," Ettwanae said weakly as if reading Warren's thoughts.

He nodded and changed aerial attitude to begin descending. "Our next stop. Can you repeat what we just did?"

Determination crossed the beautiful face. "I'll be ready to kick more Eilu ass!"

Gatebi's eyes fluttered opened. "Ettwanae?" the Alcab asked so softly it was barely audible over the sound of the wind.

Warren watched as Ettwanae's eyes scanned her friend's face and arms. Not a scratch or bruise on the woman, only dried blood. "You're okay, my precious Gatebi. You're okay." The Alcab rewarded her with a smile.

They rounded the mountainside, pulled apart, and alighted at the mouth of the tunnel. Ettwanae eased Gatebi to the ground.

"Stay here. Warren and I have more to do."

Without waiting for Warren, Ettwanae took wing and was off like a dart down the aphotic passageway. He did likewise.

Enhanced night vision took what little light reached the far end of the tunnel to reveal something black and spiked blocked their way. It could be only one thing. Landing in unison and grabbing each other's hand, they opened to Source.

Warren barely shoved Ettwanae out of the path of a burst of black energy. They had seconds at best before the tunnel became their grave. He retook her hand and flung open the internal gateways.

Light flared, energy rushed to consume them a second time. Swaying from the Source tsunami, the pair sank to the ground. Something more than energy came surging through – rage. Rage against the black beings and their god who were attempting to destroy all that light had begot. Fury for the lives already lost and the trillions of others they sought to obliterate.

The tunnel went supernova. Warren could hear Eilu screams as their ship melted around them and their existence burned away an instant later by the all-consuming golden brilliance. He felt himself detaching as Source flow peaked. Everything became surreal. Awareness began slipping away as a mysterious presence touched his mind and soul.

Then with breathtaking suddenness, the flow ceased. Warren and Ettwanae crumpled into each others arms, shaking violently. The tunnel whirled for several moments as they held tightly to one another, breaths and heartbeats rapid as if they'd been flying hard and fast. All was deathly quiet. Too quiet, Warren realized with dread. What of their friends?

As he pulled gently back from Ettwanae, he struggled to find voice. "We need…to check on…the others."

Running footfalls began echoing off the tunnel walls. Warren squinted down toward the sunlit opening.

"Gatebi!" he managed a hoarse yell.

"I'm coming, Warren."

Another voice echoed off the rock walls. "War! Twae! You guys okay?"

/ Y_ou did well._ / It was Phai. / _However, we must assume other Eilu ships were summoned. We evacuate immediately._ /

###

Within minutes, three ships left Ekkamm with only a handful of people – Phai, the clones, and Hercjell in Uulophar; T'Qilla aboard Bae; and Volu with her usual accompaniment. Inclusion of Hercjell seemed odd to Warren, and he didn't buy the lame excuse that the clones needed to have medical supervision. Den-neer headed out in the only Etagllot vessel at the installation, a Turzent Runner class, but his destination was not revealed.

What Warren did not know was as the two Eshaar'ne ships slipped into FTL toward the first rendezvous coordinates, Uulophar's powerful weapons destroyed the facility and all who remained. The damaged facility was easy prey and posed too great a security risk, especially since their hasty departure did not allow time for memory sanitation. Phai had simply deemed Hercjell al'Verta an asset with continued value; although, the arrogant and abrasive scientist would find herself on a tight leash. Phai's tolerance only went so far.

###

"I need you on Sat'rey."

"As you command," he acknowledged with a slight bow of head as disappointment sunk into his chest. It wasn't often he felt strong emotion, but when he did, it was usually associated with the woman who was responsible for his creation and had raised and trained him. He'd come so close to losing Phai in the attack at her hideaway home.

The Shozen Elder of Elder's holo imagine stood on the small bridge of the Etagllot vessel. Sequi's murder had impacted Phai more than she'd ever share, but he had seen it in her face and voice when she had commed with that news. "Life is a treasured gift, Den-neer – Sequi died fighting to preserve it. I will not allow his sacrifice or that of the many others who gave unknowingly to be in vain!" the Elder had declared in rare, impassioned moment.

As Den-neer turned from reflection back to the present, Phai's elegant head with its long, flowing white hair tilted as rare warmth filled the usually intense eyes. Den-neer took comfort in the tender look his mother offered.

"I, too, wish we could fight together at Atmos, but we must ensure Ztar performs his final task. I will entrust that responsibility to no one but you."

"I will not fail you."

"You never have, my dear Den-neer. If we cannot stop the Dark Coming, know I am forever grateful for your steadfast support and proud of you."

His chest tightened. "As I am of you, my mother."

Phai's back stiffened as she appeared to work to control rising emotions. Then the motherly tenderness in her face faded to the usual unemotional mask she wore. "Stay in the background until the signal comes, then ensure Ztar does what is necessary."

"Yes, Elder."

"Comm when you have reached Sat'rey. Use top speed, Den-neer, and be watchful. War is escalating rapidly."

As Phai's holo avatar winked out of existence, Den-neer prayed silently to Ozshi'wanae for one more embrace from the only person he had ever loved.

###

_Hope the action sequences were successful in your mind as they are most challenging for me to write. Let me know if they worked for you or not. _

_Meanwhile, not sure if there will be a weekend chapter posting as I'll be enjoying the company of a dear friend from out of town. Will be back on schedule for sure next week. Thanks for reading!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Thank you for your patience during my short hiatus! But playtime with friends is over and will get back on track. Speaking of having some fun, in this segment, Phai struggles with the implications of the Ekkamm attack while Warren and Ettwanae have some well-deserved playtime of their own!_

###

Phai didn't know what to do – an unnatural state for the woman who always knew her next move. The condition left her in a less than pleasant mood. With a thought, the three-dimensional representation of the master plan sprang up. Filled with all major and many minor events and goals, perhaps a clue would lie there as to when an infiltrator or change in allegiance occurred.

Scanning backward in time from the attacks on her and Sequi, Phai's frown only deepened when nothing revealed itself. Phai circled the holo-display as anxiety deepened. Several days had passed since the Ekkamm attack and resulting hasty departure and still no clue as to who was responsible.

Coup de main by a high-level betrayer was a worst-case scenario. Was that truly what she faced? Evidence was circumstantial, yet compelling. Only the Council of Elders knew the location of one another's residence. Guards and other minions had no idea whom they protected at those locations. Only Elders had been privy to where she'd relocated after the attack. Only her innermost circle knew the clones and the natural Esha'Aru pair were at Ekkamm. That the Eilu struck the secret installation while housing so many key players was either extraordinary coincidence or internal subterfuge. That they struck with such incredible precision when not a single shred of evidence suggested they had usurped Shozen cloaking technology was beyond chance.

No, the murder of Sequi, the attack against Phai herself, and the Ekkamm near disaster could only be linked to the work of someone at the very pinnacle of their Trient's leadership.

How could she determine if one of the Elders was actually working with or had been replaced by an Eilu operative? She also considered that someone close to the circle of power was corrupt – a right-hand tool…like Den-neer. However, anyone close to an Elder underwent regular telepathic scrutiny. An enemy operative would not escape detection, or would only if away for an extended period.

Only two Elders used personal aides, she and Sequi. Sequi was dead; she had nearly been. Coincidence? Perhaps. The Turzent and Commonwealth realms were arguably the most critical collectives in the Trient relative to their role in the final battle. To assassinate the Elders who led Shozen efforts in those two realms was strategically sound.

But the enemy was victorious on only one count. Her Council was weakened, but not broken. Then the strike against Ekkamm – a devastating blow, if successful. They may or may not have had time to replace the clones, but the loss of the natural Esha'Aru pair would have been irreparable. Killing even just one would be all that was required.

Analyzing the enemy's strikes was getting her nowhere. The Shozen leader riled in frustration. Uncovering external threats was a specialty she and her forerunners had honed over thousands of years. Doing so within the highest ranks of their own organization was untread ground.

Who had betrayed them?! The obvious list was short, but without something to point the way…

With a dramatic wave of an angry arm through the holo image, she left her shipboard office to traverse the silent corridor.

"You are troubled, Phai." Uulophar's tender voice permeated the air.

"Astute," Phai hissed sarcastically.

"Your condition was obvious from the moment you boarded."

"Then I do not hide my emotions as well as I believed."

The gentle chuckle was more telepathic than audible. "I know you well."

"Too well, perhaps." White eyebrows knitted together, but not from any true concern.

"May I assist in some manner?"

Phai considered if a sounding board would be beneficial. "I need to analyze a problem that I am far too close to. I need a more detached perspective."

"Then I offer my services. My builders were quite accomplished in endowing the skills required for such a situation."

Despite everything, that garnered a small smile. The AI entity was more than the sum of her parts. Uulophar's biotech-engineered brain was one of the Shozen's greatest achievements in their quest to replicate technology lost in the aftermath of the U'larr civilization collapse. Uulophar was sentient or at least sentient as Phai defined it. The ship was self-aware and of self-will. She did not simply run complex programs and algorithms – Uulophar performed creative thought, chose, and experienced emotions, albeit of limited range and depth.

"I accept your offer. That Hercjell and the clones are the only other individuals aboard has nothing to do with my choice," Phai complimented the artificial being.

Phai was regretting the decision to take the Etagllot scientist and clones onto her ship before departing Ekkamm, despite knowing it was best. N'Adiaera and N'Ollein were as children on a grand adventure, but also quickly becoming bored with the monotony of space travel. Hercjell was arrogant before – being chosen as the only researcher to travel with the pinnacle of Etagllot power apparently had strengthened the woman's inflated belief in her worth.

Turning into a small room designed as a place for relaxation and contemplation, Phai was grateful for the self-indulgence that led to its creation. Floor to ceiling windows span the breadth of the exterior hull wall to frame the stars. The rest of the sanctuary was a lush garden with plants and flowers and strategically placed carved bench that invited lingering repose. She sat and gazed out. They traveled thousands of times the speed of light, yet the vastness of space resulted in only the closest of stars creeping slowly across the field of black.

Uulophar remained silent as Phai reviewed what they knew of the Eilu attacks on her and Sequi, purposefully not revealing where suspicions led. The AI asked pointed questions concerning actions by the Elders and Den-neer and queried Phai on the Etagllot at Ekkamm.

Once Phai had answered the ship's background queries, the AI went quiet for many moments. Phai rose to stroll through the small conservatory.

"Will you indulge more questions, Phai?"

"Of course."

"Who suggested you retreat to Ekkamm?"

"Elder Ary."

"You know this firsthand – not as told by another."

"I do. Ary confirmed in our subsequent Council meeting."

"Do you believe it was a good choice?"

"A reasonable choice."

"Reasonable to have our only functioning clones, our only natural Esha'Aru pair, and the Elder of Elders in a single location?"

Phai frowned. "Den-neer made the decision to bring Warren and Ettwanae to Ekkamm."

"After they were attacked within the Barrens. An attack that would drive him to seek sanctuary quickly, particularly with an injured Eshaar'ne."

"The Eilu nearly killed Volu and her passengers in that attack."

"Nearly. They did not. Den-neer and Bae arrived on the scene to save them, just as you and the Council had planned in the event of an attack. Under the circumstances, Den-neer made the only logical choice – convince Volu to follow him to Ekkamm."

"You are suggesting steering them to Ekkamm was a contingency plan."

"That is what I would plan should the quarry escape. Lead them to a known location for a second attempt."

Phai continued to walk, nodding her agreement. If she'd planned an ambush, she'd have alternate outcome strategies. "I'm agreeing with your conjecture. If the Eilu could maneuver our critical components into one location, then a single, successful strike would eliminate many problems simultaneously."

"And perhaps even ensure their ultimate victory."

"You are saying Warren, Ettwanae, and I were herded to Ekkamm."

"It is a viable theory."

"I did not proceed directly to Ekkamm – that would have caused them to adjust their plans."

"But you eventually arrived. Then all they had to do was attack when it would be too late to recover from the lost."

"Which is now."

"You know better than I on the timing, Elder."

"We have a probable strategy, but questions remain. Why only two attack ships? And who is our betrayer? Ary?"

"If he suggested Ekkamm, he is a prime suspect."

Phai was dubious as she paused to admire a particularly exotic flower. She gentle touched its thick, iridescent petals. "Ary can be difficult and often too conservative and hesitant, but he seems too obvious."

"The Eilu are indeed too clever for obviousness. Yet I ask myself, is that relevant at this late stage? Had the plan been successful, we would not be having this discussion. In the aftermath of your death, would anyone on the Council question Ary's allegiance? If they did, what would it matter? The enemy would have us in disarray, critical keys to stopping the Dark Coming would be destroyed, and Eilu victory in this Trient all but assured."

With a sinking sensation, Phai realized the ship was correct. Continuing her meandering, she reflected back on all the objections, protests, and roadblock arguments Ary had thrown up during his tenure. If he was truly their saboteur, had he been replaced or corrupted recently or years ago? Were their plans to stop the Dark Coming threatened? What other acts of subterfuge were already in play? Phai wanted to feel ill, yet she only had conjecture and circumstantial evidence.

Another question crept in like a thief. Could she trust _any_ of her remaining Council?

"And if it is someone else or more than one?"

"Do you suspect others?"

Phai shook her head slowly. Much was becoming clear. "No. While Ary sent an urgent message about the Eilu attack on the Council, he did not break through security to alert me personally as one would expect. Ary directed me to Ekkamm. Ary offered his sector, Parma-Sentois, for the Etagllot after Ztar's first war against them. Then, it was within the Par-Sen Alliance that they were nearly snuffed out again – at a _critical_ stage."

The Elder of Elders' reached out to touch an ancient stone carving she'd placed in the garden during Uulophar's outfitting. The artifact was believed to depict an U'larr, and looked much like Taer. It was priceless.

Uulophar remained quiet as Phai reflected on past behaviors of their prime suspect. "It was Ary who most vehemently denied Archangel's potential. Ary's voice was the one often raised in criticism of our most valuable tools, including Tider and Den-neer. His censure of them often perplexed me, but now…"

Dropping a hand to the short, stone wall that formed a half-circle around the U'larr statue, she gripped its edge. If they truly had an Eilu agent in their midst, all was in jeopardy. How much damage had a false Ary caused? Her grip tightened on the stone. Much. Thoughts of assassination attempts on the balance of her Council sent waves of dread through her. Images of unrevealed damage to their plans whirled up into mild panic.

She needed to act. She required information. Phai had to know how far any infiltration had gone. But there was so little time.

Her principal concern was their greatest vulnerability – interstellar communications. Unlike the U'larr of old, the young races were not inherently telepathic. No mental network bridged the vast distances of the galaxy. If the betrayer was able to sabotage communications, there would be no way to rally the masses to offer up with Aru and all would be lost.

Anger rose. Powerful fingers squeezed dense stone and suddenly it exploded into pieces and dust in her crushing grip, startling Phai. Examining the crumbled rock in her hand, she shuttered.

"If Ary is Eilu, all our plans could be as this," she proclaimed, holding it up for Uulophar's internal sensors to see.

"If," the ship emphasized.

Uulophar was unfortunately correct. Without proof, the betrayer could be anyone on the Council or one of the few highly-trusted right hands. Whom could she trust? What must she do to safeguard all their plans at this late stage?

Time and distance were her enemies as never before. No other Elder could travel to confront Ary in person in the time remaining – assuming she knew which Elder to trust. The date of the final battle was set. Phai needed to act immediately. The threat must be neutralized.

Phai made her decisions.

###

Shortly after breakfast on the twenty-first travel day, Volu received word from Bae that they'd be making a quick stop at the nearby planet. Both Warren and Ettwanae sighed in relief. Confinement had reached the gnawing stage.

The planet's gravity and atmosphere were close to Earth's, Warren learned from Volu, but the landscape was unlike anything on his homeworld. The Etagllot escort cruiser they had picked up along the way remained in orbit as guard, while Uulophar, Bae, and Volu landed on a massive plain reminiscent of the Serengeti, although far more featureless and covered in knee-high, purple-hued grass-like foliage. From the endless expanse jutted tall, copper-brown mesas akin to Devil's Tower in eastern Wyoming, except the alien monoliths dwarfed America's famous volcanic remnant. The stark landscape took one's breath away in the truest sense of the cliché.

The Esha'Aru clones N'Adiaera, the female, and the male named N'Ollein had gleefully burst from Bae like children at recess. Warren had grasped Ettwanae's hand as they stood in the shadow of Volu watching the clones take wing. She was smiling wistfully at the child-like enthusiasm of the winged pair playing tag in Trais's yellow-green sky.

Warren thought back on the previous 22 days...days first filled with Phai's unnerving news that it was time to head out. The trip would take approximately 37 Imperial Standard Days. Their destination – the Sentinel planet and gateway to Etxan'Ir, Atmos Prime. The end time was closing in.

Second came the scrambled preparations for departure. They had cleaned out facility stores to make certain enough food was aboard to avoid a stop for supplies. In the midst of that hecticness, the Eilu attacked and yet another narrow escape. It was the story of Warren's life, so for him, the emotional impact wasn't great. Others, though, were left jittery and unnerved. Flint, Gatebi, and Ettwanae had required days for emotional regrouping, each in their own way. Flint pretended he was fine and fooled no one. Gatebi withdrew to her world of PI books, and Ettwanae had been inseparable from Warren in spite of Aru's on again/off again nagging.

Phai traveled on her ship, Uulophar, with the Esha'Aru cloned pair, and Hercjell, who was acting as N'Adiaera and N'Ollein's glorified babysitter. Her inclusion grated, but he had no say in the matter. Warren had only interacted with the winged pair a few times on Ekkamm as they were kept in a segmented portion of the Ekkamm facility, but it was obvious how innocent they were. Children in adult bodies. As clones, their limited knowledge and scant life experience was the explanation. They were intelligent, but emotionally on par with 8 year olds. He felt it was both a sad thing and perhaps, given the dire circumstances, a blessing that they didn't fully comprehend what would happen if the mission failed.

Thinking of emotions…thankfully, Ettwanae's molt was mostly over and she was nearly back to her old self. Thirty-seven days of confinement would be difficult enough without molt-induced histrionics.

Before departing, Phai warned that trouble with the Eilu waited at Atmos. Hence, both their Commonwealth operatives and Ztar were sending armadas. That came as a shock. When had working with Phai come about? Was that why Ztar seemed down in their last comm? How much did the man know?

Ettwanae remained steadfast in her determination to tag along with Phai on the hope the Sentinel may know more of her people's history and where some may had fled to escape the Eilu's genocidal campaign. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, T'Qilla supported Ettwanae's decision. Finding a way to break Warren's bond to Ztar was another driving force.

"And," Ettwanae had reminded him, "we _must_ rid you of the nannites." The garden incident weighed heavily despite all of Warren's efforts to reassure. Who had he been fooling?

If not for her resolve, Warren would have argued that they part company from the Shozen, maybe even head to Earth. Flint and Gatebi had again declined offers for rides home to spend what could be the galaxy's final weeks with loved ones. Both were firm – they wanted to finish what they started with Ettwanae. Their loyalty and determination impressed him.

And so Volu and company stayed with the Atmos contingent. 'You'll have a front row seat to The Dark Coming,' he gave himself as consolation. Whether that would be good or bad remained to be seen.

The sound of Ettwanae's laughter jerked Warren from ruminations. Her face held the most beautifully wistful expression. "What are you thinking?"

"How wonderful it is to watch other Eshaaru – I mean Esha'Aru," she shook her head without taking eyes from N'Adiaera and N'Ollein as they streaked through the air. "Don't know how long it will be for the correct pronunciation of our name to stick." A sigh escape her lips, and she turned her gaze to Warren. "I've dreamed of being with my own people my entire life. I know those two are clones, but they are still my kind. I wanted to get to know them better, but we so rarely saw them on Ekkamm."

"Never did understand why the Etagllot kept them mostly isolated. Vague answers were all I ever got."

"Likewise for me."

Just then, T'Qilla emerged from Bae and called over. A leap, a couple strong wing beats, and she was alighting next to Warren and Ettwanae. "Thank Ozshi'wanae Phai relented and let us stop." She extended her arms to embrace her daughter, then pulled back. "I so wanted to see you in person. Can't embrace holo-images!"

"Me, too, mother!"

Hesitantly, T'Qilla stepped over to Warren. "Would it be inappropriate for us to hug?"

Warren appreciated the politeness. "Not at all," he reassured and they wrapped arms around one another. If all his dreams miraculously came true, someday she would be his mother-in-law.

Greetings completed, a twinkle filled Ettwanae's eyes. "Last one in the air is a quoonda!" she exclaimed and launched into the beckoning sky.

Warren and T'Qilla exchanged puzzled looks.

"What's a quoonda?"

T'Qilla shrugged as Ettwanae's giggles quickly faded as she rose ever higher. "No idea, but I don't think it's flattering."

Four power legs crouched and two pairs of wings spread wide. Then in a rush of wind and swirling foliage, Warren and T'Qilla followed the younger woman into Trais's firmament.

The clones were a delight – so full of playfulness and wonder – and it was contagious. They lived in the moment. Within their sheltered innocence, there was no impending doom, no enemy seeking to destroy them, no one to fear. It amazed him that Etagllot scientists 'raised' such gentle and warm beings. Likely, under Phai's strict orders, the precious Esha'Aru clones were treated with care and compassion.

For the next standard hour, five winged beings soared and chased, dove and swooped, darted, dodged, and sometimes laughed so hard it was hard to remain aloft. It was joyful and perfect. Warren felt a connection he'd never experienced before, not with his family, not with his fellow mutants…no one. What he felt with the Esha'Aru was kinship of wing and sky. He…belonged.

Deciding on a break from the games, Warren slowly spiral upward above the antics. He watched Ettwanae and her mother attempt to catch N'Ollein and N'Adiaera in a renewed game of tag. His heart swelled watching his intended mate. She was so beautiful with white wings flashing in the sun, golden hair flowing, her lithe body easily maneuvering quick course changes as N'Adiaera attempted to elude her. He knew she could take them easily as their flying experience was limited, but she held back and let them get away.

'Beauty that goes all the way to her soul,' he felt. That tender, brave, playful soul had captured his heart. 'You really never had a chance of escaping her, did you Worthington?' He admitted. Tears sprang up unexpectedly. 'God, if you're listening, please let there be a happy ending. Just this once, let me get the girl and hang on to her. I so need Ettwanae for the rest of my days,' he prayed.

The trip thus far, while overshadowed by pending galactic crisis, had been a good one. He and Ettwanae spent much time together, pushing Aru and Ura urgings to the max at times. Thoughts that life may be coming to an end had set priorities right…loved ones are a gift to be cherished and time spent in their presence to be treasured.

They'd spent hours talking, sharing stories, dreams, thoughts, and fears. They shared physical delights as far as Ura would allow, and Warren took care not to tempt Ura's harsh rejection too much for he never wanted her to feel that pain again. Each time they were intimate, the limitations were difficult to bear, but the emotional bonding was worth temporary physical discomfort.

The whole Volu contingent had grown even closer in the face of potential annihilation. They'd shared key life moments and hopes and dreams for a future that was in danger of never being. Gatebi spoke of her brother, his tragic death, and the surprising ability the Etagllot had wanted her for. Questions still surrounded how they knew about her "gift," but that may forever remain a mystery as Phai found no explanation in the records. It was plain that the revelations were difficult for the private Alcab, and everyone offered sympathies and support.

Flint admitted he'd someday like to 'find the right girl and settle down,' but not yet. "Wanna live the adventure a while longer," he'd laughed. But Warren had caught the darting of green eyes to Gatebi at certain moments. 'Oh, yes,' Warren mused, 'there are sparks there, at least for the fire-starter!'

Ettwanae mentioned she wanted children, her eyes searching Warren's for confirmation of like desire. He did and said so, and her beaming face had sent his libido into a tailspin. Gatebi admitted she, too, desired a child or two at some point in the future, and he'd noted Flint nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

All in all, the preceding 20-some days had been good ones for the group in spite of and because of the looming cataclysm.

Suddenly, he jolted in surprise as a body gently hit prone against his back and outstretched legs, tucked itself between his beating wings as arms wrapped quickly around his ribs.

"Got you!" the familiar feminine voice filled his left ear.

"Ettwanae! You scared the bejeepers out of me!"

"You've were up here so long, I was getting worried."

With her wings held close, Warren could easily maintain their flight. Many an X-Man had piggybacked likewise over the years. Ettwanae was so light compared to most of them; her added weight had barely an affect.

"Was just thinking."

She giggled; her warm breath tickling his inner ear. "You do that too much sometimes, my handsome ponderer. What about this time?"

An updraft tickled the tips of one wing; so dipping left, he rode it higher. "About everything since leaving Ekkamm. The future. About how you and your friends have wormed your way into my heart," he shared with a snicker.

"Wormed our way?!" She pinched his stomach, causing another jerk.

"Hey! That was a compliment…of sorts."

She laughed and nuzzled his neck, which was all it took to start the libido pot stirring. "Don't believe you. What shall Warren's punishment be for saying bad things about his friends? Hmmmm…"

Her tongue darted into his ear, while a hand found a nipple through his shirt and tweaked it. He moaned. She wasn't playing fair. She had all the advantage, and he was pretty much helpless.

"You're evil, Esha'Aru!" he hissed, feeling an erection threatening.

"Insult upon insult! What will it take to teach the man manners?" she teased, while running a seductive hand down his chest and abdomen to hovered tantalizingly just above his groin.

"E-Ettwanae, remembering who's doing the driving here."

"Depends on what kind of driving you're referring to."

"This kind!" In breathtaking suddenness, he dropped a shoulder and wing and spun into a peregrine spiral dive toward the prairie. Faster and faster. Wings pumped. The ground rushed up at breakneck speed.

Her delighted laughter filled his ears, competing with the roar of the wind. At the last moment, he extended wings, caught air, and turned their plunge into a grass-swooshing swoop, using momentum to propel them toward the heavens once again, stomachs left on the plain. Keen hearing caught exclamations from the others and he picked out Flint's whistle of appreciation for the maneuver. Ettwanae's excited breaths on his neck warmed his heart.

"Is that all you can do?" she taunted.

"That was one of my best moves!" he protested. "Very well. I can tell it will take a lot to impress the fair damsel. Let's see if this does the trick. Hang on, Lady Ettwanae!" Their legs entwined, her grip tightened around him, and a cheek nestled against his.

"Show me want ya got!"

"You learned that phrase from Flint."

"And I've been waiting for the perfect time to use it. So, are you all talk and no action?"

Laughing, he sailed toward a rugged area of the mesa-studded prairie. For excitement's sake, he swooped suddenly downward until wing tips kissed the ground with each downbeat before kicking in the afterburners.

Warren focused on his self-made thrill ride – up, down, right and left – he followed the contours of the ground, narrowing missing rocky outcroppings and dodging clumps of alien vegetation that came at him with stunning speed as powerful muscles propelled them across Trais's landscape.

"Faster!" Ettwanae urged.

"The lady's still not impressed?" he managed to ask between gulps of air.

"Nope."

Warren cut sharply and headed directly toward one of the many mesas. Straining muscles to the max, Warren increased speed until maxed. Wind roared and Ettwanae's grip became almost painful as they streaked in tandem toward the rocky monolith. Closer. Closer.

As he heard Ettwanae gasped when it appeared they'd crash headlong into the rock face, he changed wing attitude to grab a huge chunk of air while shifting the angle of their bodies – the result was an abrupt change in direction, but little lost of speed. Up and up, parallel to the mesa, its features a blur. Breaking the crest of the mesa, Warren shot high above the plateau before stilling wings and allowing momentum to carry them. Then as upward motion slowed to a halt, he played out a classic tailslide aerobatic maneuver as they began to fall backward. With a twist of their joined bodies, he dove downward, retracing their path of ascent.

Leveling out above the prairie floor, Warren performed a horizontal corkscrew, morphed it into a standard barrel roll, followed immediately by an inside loop. Returning to level, he ended with a Cuban Eight to the squeals of delight from his passenger. Finally, he pulled himself into a hover near the others, breath and heart quickened as whistles, claps, and calls of appreciation floated to them from their standing and flying audience.

"Is the lady impressed now?"

Her body detangled from his, she dropped away, then flew up to face him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"_Very_ impressed! That was fun!"

Swiftly, her mouth closed in around his for a passionate kiss that reignited Warren's libido. Wrapping arms around his love, he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. The move resulted in more whistles and hoots that could have only come from Flint. When he eased back, Ettwanae's crystalline blues had darkened.

"So, the lady likes show-offs?"

"The lady likes _this_ show-off." Her voice was husky with desire as she tapped index finger to his nose.

"He has a few maneuvers in bed that may also impress." Fire was growing in his groin. How he longed for the day when they could truly be intimate. Would that day ever come?

"Show the lady what you got," she breathed headily.

Three minutes later, they were in her chambers, naked, and in bed ravaging one another's mouth. Passion seized so fiercely; neither knowing where to grab or caress first. Warren wanted to be everywhere at once on the beautiful body beneath him. Heart racing, he explored Ettwanae with his hands and mouth. He relished the smooth, curvy terrain. Snarled fingers into the silken hair spread like a golden halo on the pillow. Slid his growing shaft between her warm thighs.

Ettwanae raked fingernails down his back sending shivers along his spine. Then those same fingers twirled the small, delicate axillaries where wing joined back and he moaned with pleasure as wings splayed involuntarily. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he twirled his tongue around the nub, returning the shivery favor. Her quick inhale fanned lust. Her very scent…the scent of promised sex…the growing heat radiating off her body fueled lusty flames into an inferno.

Maybe this time they could cheat Ura. Perhaps this time they could bring things to conclusion. Possible? He knew better, yet in the exploding kaleidoscope of sensual pleasures, logic lost its hold on his brain.

Warren devoured his intended mate, and she responded equally until there was only the burning lust, throbbing need, and each other. Carnal drives took hold and the couple bit, sucked, grasped, moaned, and deeply breathed in the musky smell of each other…tasted the saltiness of skin.

"War-ren, try! I _need_ you!" her throaty cry sent shockwaves through him as her legs spread wide with invitation.

Blinded to reason, he readily accepted the summons. His shaft was at her opening, twitching in eagerness, posed to sink deeply into her warm recess. A distant voice of warning went unheeded.

With the swiftness of an enemy lying in wait to pounce, Ura sprang and searing pain swept from the inside out. His howl was only a split second behind Ettwanae's. Scrambling away from the reason for his agony, passion vaporized as if it had never been. Two bodies lay curled on opposite sides of the bed, trembling silently as the last vestiges of pain dissipated.

'You know better, Worthington. What's the matter with you!' he reprimanded silently. They'd been so careful for so long, skirting the edges of what Ura would allow. He felt ashamed and guilty for allowing things to progress too far. 'Your fault she's hurting.'

He reached out a hesitant hand to brush the hair from her moist face, fearing another rejection, but Ura was quiet, having accomplished its harsh censure.

"I'm so sorry. I should have stopped."

A tear escaped as she blinked. "It was me. I asked – I shouldn't have."

He traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "Doesn't matter. I shouldn't have tried. Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head and pulled a wing forward to envelope them both beneath its shielding whiteness. "I pray Etxan'Ir knows how to break your bond, but I'm so scared it won't be able to help us," she whispered.

He took her hand and entwined their fingers. "Let's keep positive thoughts. I want spend the rest of our trip living in hope rather than hopelessness. Just like we need to believe the Shozen will stop the Dark Coming."

She smiled weakly. "Look who's being the optimist."

He couldn't help the smirk. "I know…a bit out of character."

Squeezing his hand, she planted a tender kiss on the knuckles. "That's not really true. You're just more pragmatic. I usually fly off on hope alone. Your hope is always anchored in something solid."

"Hmmmm, a fair assessment. Yet sometimes, all you have is hope and faith. The trick is knowing when to go with blind faith and when to look for something more."

"And sometimes, there is no way to know which is right."

He sighed. "Agreed. For now, let's go on blind faith that Etxan'Ir will have our answers and will save the galaxy. If all is lost, we'll at least have spent our final weeks in a better frame of mind."

The sweet smile she gave sent warmth to his soul. "Still my pragmatic soulbound."

Warren chuckled. "Can't seem to help myself."

"Ettwanae, Warren…we are leaving Trais momentarily."

The couple sighed in unison.

"Thanks, Volu."

"T'Qilla has asked to join us for the rest of the journey. How shall I reply?"

Ettwanae's eyes lit up. "Yes! Tell her, yes!"

"I'm a little surprised she'd leave Bae."

"I am not. We face a potentially deadly situation at the Sentinel. I believe she desires to spend these next days with her daughter."

Nodding, Warren realized he would have come to the same conclusion as Volu if he'd bothered to think before speaking.

"Do you truly believe we have a chance? That the Shozen can stop the Dark Coming?"

Ettwanae was searching his face intensely. Was she merely seeking reassurance, or did she sense the doubt he was trying to shield her from?

"Considering that U'larr technology has apparently held off the Dark Coming many times before, I'd say yes."

She relaxed and snuggled closer, tucking her face into his chest. "So do I."

Warren rested his chin atop her head. 'I pray our faith is justified, my soulbound.'

###

_Playtime is over and worries reassert themselves. Oh well, fun while fun lasted. Next time, we check in with Ztar, Sukja makes a brief appearance, and a truth is revealed with devastating impacts. See you in a few days!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Thanks for joining us for C29. Let's get right to it!_

###

The Elder of Elders of Trient'Ir was worried. And frustrated. And angry. The possibility of an Eilu infiltrator at the highest level of their organization was frightening. Yet as dire as the prospect was, Phai had not acted in haste once safely away from Ekkamm. Instead, she and Uulophar investigated as best they could from afar. There wasn't much to go on, but what clues existed continued to point toward Ary, or someone very close to him.

For the umpteenth time, Phai reviewed what she had put into motion after the near disaster on Ekkamm, praying to Ozshi'wanae she hadn't overlooked a critical possibility. Pulling shoulders up to ears and then slowly releasing with an exhale, she was tight after working for hours in Uulophar's version of a captain's ready room. Perhaps walking the halls would ease some of the tension. Uulophar was not a large ship by any standard, but had ample room for her purposes.

As doorway dilated silently open and then closed as she exited, Phai temporarily diverted thoughts from troubles to the wonder that was Uulophar. The self-aware AI that was ship, companion, weapon, and tool was the pinnacle of Shozen via Etagllot shipbuilding and bio-mech engineering technologies. Yet as impressive as Uulophar and her kind were, they paled against the marvel that was the Eshaar'ne. U'larr engineers accomplished organically capabilities that even Shozen technology struggled to match mechanically.

'Speaking of organic accomplishments…'

/ _Uulophar, where are the clones? _/

/ _In the galley. Eating. Again. Their appetites are impressive._ /

Phai took pleasure in the simple act of laughing. She rarely had cause to. / _Indeed!_ /

She considered the pair for a moment, recalling when they became soulbound. 'Children' having sex…so awkward and uncertain, but wanting to please their 'parents.' Soulbinding wasn't a guarantee, but the laws of Aru and Ura indicated they should be compatible as they were clones from the same base donor, albeit manipulated clones to create two genders. Their lifeforce and lifewill energies were identical, thus harmonious – the prerequisite for soulbinding.

/ _Your people have done well in creating them. Against all odds, they are alive and fully functional. _/

/ _For some time, I did not believe we would be successful. _/

It was truth. That the clones existed at all was nothing short of miraculous. Esha'Aru were designed to be unclonable in a likely failsafe measure to prevent the enemy from doing exacting what the Shozen had done – replicate one of the Nexus entrance keys. N'Adiaera and N'Ollein's existence was another pinnacle of achievement in an effort commissioned by the previous Elders of Elders out of fear that all naturally occurring Esha'Aru may be extinct by the time the Dark Coming revisited.

Refocusing on her infiltrator problem, Phai allowed herself to be pleased with her actions in the wake of Ekkamm. A guise of ignorance provided a window of opportunity for careful planning before tipping her hand. Once she enacted countermeasures, the enemy would know she knew.

Phai nodded unconsciously at her decision to confide in only one other Elder – Taer. Trusting someone was necessitated by varied security protocols requiring two Elders to execute changes. Together with their sentient ships, she and Taer tapped into the comnet systems of the largest interstellar realms of Trient'Ir – Turzent, Commonwealth, Trisadient, Parma-Sentois, and Gnocque. Once within the secure communication networks, they augmented the incredibly complex and undetectable Shozen worm programs with new security measures known only to Phai, Taer, Uulophar, and Taer's companion ship, Hetruas. The new code was as unbreakable as their combined skills could make it. If anyone attempted to breach those comm systems, it would take an intense, highly sophisticated effort that Uulophar and Hetruas' surveillance vigil would detect.

Graceful strides that swirled her flowing long dress took Phai quickly to a corridor junction. To the right was the operational heart of Uulophar. Opting for the left hand route, she headed toward the crew's quarters section of the vessel.

Next, the foursome had tackled the Shozen's own comnet system. When relocations and modifications were complete, only they could access the complex and clandestine communication system that their organization had spent more than two thousand years implementing. Again, constant monitoring by the two ships would detect intrusion attempts.

Without the vast telepathic network of their ancestors, the Shozen had built a substitute. It was the backup to the various realms' own subspace networks. The enemy was quite capable of destroying the young races' comnet satellites and relay stations – child's play, actually. Should the Eilu destroy or take control of those systems – and the Council had to assume they would – it would be through the Shozen's clandestine network that the masses would be rallied.

But if the traitor among them was able to sabotage or destroy the Shozen comm network, a galaxy would be lost. At the thought, ire flared in the otherwise stoic woman as she strode down the longest corridor within Uulophar. Stopping for a moment at the gathering room doorway, she looked across to the large windows framing the stars. Perhaps gazing out at all she was hoping to save would soothe. She slipped in.

Utilizing that vast comm system, she had next informed the Elders of Elders, Ovir of Trient'El, and Eal of Trient'Ut, of what she potentially faced. Shock was apparent, but her counterparts quickly recovered and vowed to ensure their own organizations were as secure as was possible, but neither had encountered incidents as troubling as Phai's.

Fourth was the positioning of Etagllot security agents in all six realms to watch over key players and operatives, but only after ordering careful scrutiny to ensure those agents were not Eilu plants. Naturally, no operative or agent could be truly trusted if someone on the Council had been compromised or replaced, but the moves had to be done regardless.

Her final act was to inform the Council that she believed a _second_ tier Shozen leader was an Eilu agent and of the security measures she had enacted unilaterally. Not to inform them would have done more damage in the end. For the time being, she would allow everyone to wonder if she truly believed it was someone within the second hierarchal level or if she actually suspected an Elder.

'Let them speculate, including our enemy.' She sat down on the window seat and watched a few of the nearest stars move ever so slowly as Uulophar raced at thousands of times the speed of light toward Atmos Prime.

/ _How indescribably tragic it will be if those stars are extinguished and only darkness remains._ /

/ _We will succeed, Phai. Have faith. _/

/ _Sometimes, faith isn't enough, Uulophar. Sometimes, some things aren't meant to be._ /

/ _Look upon what your people have accomplished – rising out of civilization's total collapse to where we are today. Overcoming crippling subterfuge on more than one occasion. Rediscovering and reapplying knowledge in a few thousand years that often took your ancestors far longer to develop. That does not appear to be something that isn't meant to be. _/

The Elder upturned a corner of her mouth. / _You are a romantic._ /

/ _I am making a logical observation. The U'larr would be proud of their descendants. Implementing a plan from conception to fruition through thousands of difficult years amazes even me._ / A bit of mirth accompanied the end of the AI's thought.

/ _I _am_ proud of all that our people have achieved, but I won't delude myself that it can't be undone by a single, mortal blow by the enemy. If even just one key isn't functional… / _Phai needn't finish the thought.

As was the master plan from the beginning, the final battle was a three-point defense: the Masses, the Unifiers, and the Nexus trios. Should any one of those be thwarted, defeat was certain.

The Masses – young races long ago seeded across the Awn'Va galaxy by the U'larr. The resulting species either generally resembled their creators or reflected the U'larr's quest for diversity and thirst for creative outlet. As varied as the races were in appearance, each was endowed with one common element – Ura…soul energy…the essence of sentiency and the most powerful force in all creation.

The Unifiers – fulcrums in a galactic-wide offering of Ura. Over the centuries, leaders were hand selected and nurtured by the Shozen to pull star system after star system into ever-larger empires. Far easier to rally the masses when large segments of the most populous regions of the galaxy looked to a single authority. Those destined to be rulers during the Dark Coming were critical choices. Phai couldn't help a smile. As it became clear to her that the final battle was not far off, Ztar was her handpicked Unifier. It had been a wise choice. The Turzent people would listen to him and obey. Sadly, time had run out to merge the Commonwealth and Turzent realms. Her heart clenched most at what will be demanded of Ztar in the end – anger flared at that, but there was nothing to be done about his fate. She moved contemplation past regret.

The Nexus Trios – three unique individuals in each Trient that would command the triad of Nexus machines. U'larr builders had created a strict set of criteria that must be met by anyone seeking Nexus entrance or they would be destroyed as invaders…an U'larr petitioning of freewill and an Esha'Aru soulbound pair also presenting themselves in freewill and of clear conscious.

Phai rose, unable to remain settled that day. The burden on her slender shoulders was so immense, and she was bone-weary from the weight. And now the enemy may be in their midst. The Shozen destined to lead their Trient in the final days allowed a slight groan to escape.

'Ozshi'wanae, I pray that I won't fail you.'

Leaving the gathering room, she headed for Uulophar's bridge. No more time for rumination; too many last minute tasks to be completed or verified as so. The great war for the right to exist was coming to climax once again…a war that had raged far longer and between beings more powerful than even Phai could truly grasp.

Ironically in the end, the great manipulators calling themselves Shozen themselves were mere pawns of omnipotent beings. But she was a pawn commanding one-third of the defensive forces of the Awn'Va Galaxy. In the final days of the current skirmish, her entire purpose was to ensure three goals were reached…protect the communication systems that would rally the masses, guarantee the Call for Ura was dispatched and heard by those masses, and ensure their Trient's Nexus trio made it alive to Etxan'Ir. Nothing and no one else mattered.

###

He knew not when the final signal would come, only that it would. It would be his death toll. Time was quickly approaching. The Turzent fleet would reach Atmos Prime soon. Ztar prayed for the courage to do what he must.

Since learning his fate, he'd raged against the injustice. Condemned the gods that saw fit to steal away a life he had only just begun to truly live…even of the chance to look upon the face of his child. Then wisdom stepped in and said not to waste what time he had on pointless anger. Instead, he chose to live life, hold each moment precious; and seek to leave the universe a better place for his presence.

And so the Emperor did. And kept what he knew to himself.

After abandoning anger, he struggled hour by hour, day after day to spare the burden of knowing from those he held most dear – Jharda, Sukja, Gtar-Cro, and Archangel.

His General friend was easiest – the man wasn't nearby and anything he picked up on over the comm was likely attributed to pre-wedding and pending fatherhood anxieties. Ztar played the same hand with Sukja, elaborating that parenthood and all its responsibilities were foreign territory and a tad unnerving as his own brutish father and detached mother were not role models.

Jharda was the challenge. She knew something was amiss and prodded him on what that could be. His urgings to move up the wedding date had only added fuel to the fire, so he'd dropped it. There were other ways to ensure she succeeded him to the throne, and after her, their child. He placed that task into Stjarmas'de's capable hands, the Empire's highest legal voice.

As time moved on, though, she allowed him to convince her it was imperial pressures, wedding jitters, and concerns over being the parent their monarch-in-the-making would need. And she readily accepted his doting ways when she was at the palace. The little surprise gifts and get-away days and tender ministrations. Hours spent talking or simply sitting quietly together in their pavilion retreat were treasures without price.

In retrospect, Ztar realized that the weeks since Phai's visit had been the best days of his life. Love had deepened beyond what he dreamt possible.

But time was running out.

Jharda was on what was likely her last interstellar junket before the wedding and birth. He missed her terribly. He prayed fervently the end would not come with her away. He prayed it would.

As he lay in their half-empty bed, he mentally reached out, knowing that touching her mind was impossible. Yet he indulged himself with the attempt and sent love outward for the universe to do with as it would.

Without conscious decision, thoughts drifted to another soul he loved…Archangel. He, too, was out there somewhere. Once again, fate demanded much of the Human, as it had when Ztar first saw him years earlier. Currently, though, Archangel's destiny was the mind-boggling feat of helping to save a galaxy.

How Ztar wished he could see the Human one last time. To tell him yet again the depth of his gratitude. To hold the man in his arms…protect him…make love to his precious Esserru once more.

Desire grew intense to feel Archangel's comforting physical presence. Lacking Jharda in his bed seemed to reignite that old fire. Stretching mental abilities to their limit, and then pushing past those boundaries with desperate yearning, the powerful telepath and soulbound sought his former lover. One touch; a single brush of Archangel's mind was all he desired. A moment's connection. His head hurt from the effort as his soul pleaded for some response.

It was not to be.

Finally, exhausted, Ztar fell into fitful sleep.

###

Sukja was concerned. Working late on royal wedding details, he frowned in the direction of Ztar's quarters. Something was deeply troubling the man, but despite Sukja's best efforts, the emperor insisted it was simply the usual imperial troubles and upcoming personal milestones. The emperor's aide did not believe that. Yet for the sake of the ruler who had become dear to him, Sukja had finally dropped the issue.

Setting the PI down, he leaned back. 'Perhaps, old friend, you will eventually confide in me. Or Jharda. Or someone.'

Or someone… Thoughts trailed to Archangel. Where was he? Of late, Ztar was scant on details when it came to the winged man. Why the secrecy? Troubling. Grabbing his glass, the Ozjaerian downed the last gulp of Dison.

'Mysterious troubles as the two happiest days in the Ztar and Jharda's lives approach.'

With a quick prayer to his god for banishment of whatever was distressing Ztar, Sukja called it a night.

###

"Did you say something, Flint?"

The redhead shook his head, and then returned to his PI game.

Ettwanae gave Warren a curious look as the gathering room had been silent while everyone passed the time with individual activities.

"Thought I heard him say something." Warren shrugged. "My imagination, I guess." He parted with a quick grin, and returned to reading, snuggled next to the woman he loved.

###

"Say that _again?!_"

At his side, Ettwanae gasped. "What?!"

Warren glared at the holo-image of Phai standing on Volu's bridge. Every second brought them closer to the Atmos star system and whatever dangers waited. Phai's appearance had been expected; what she shared was not.

"I apologize, but I wished to shield you from that stress as long as reasonable."

Warren was livid at the impassive Shozen leader. "So you decided to wait until we're nearly to Atmos to spring your little surprise."

"It was in everyone's best interest."

He wasn't sure which to be most angry about – that Phai and her ilk had unilaterally decided to keep them in the dark or that she obviously withheld _more_ than just their coming role.

"Then you'd better explain real fast how the two of us can be a key when we're not soulbound!" he demanded hotly.

Phai's blanked expression set off more warning sirens.

"That condition is not permanent."

He narrowed eyes as his heart began to pound, anger edging toward horror. "There's only one way we know to break a soulbinding. What the hell are you planning?!"

Ettwanae's hand was on his arm, squeezing tightly. No doubt, her thoughts were heading to the same conclusion.

"The false soulbinding will be severed. You and Ettwanae will be able to join."

Warren thought his heart would break free from his chest, but there was perhaps still hope. "You said 'will be' – Ztar's still alive?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Warren snarled as feathered limbs snapped sharply. He was on the cusp of panic for his friend. "When do you plan to _murder_ him?"

"I do not plan to murder the Emperor."

Warren wanted to rip the woman apart. "Damn it, Phai! If you know another way to break our soulbinding, why the hell didn't you say something before now?"

"I ask that you trust me – the binding will be severed."

He wanted to take the Shozen by her long, white throat and force her to explain, but it was only a holo projection. "We go no further until you tell us everything!" A quick nod from Ettwanae confirmed her support. "Volu, stop now."

Phai was unruffled. "Volu understands the situation, Warren. She will not falter."

Ettwanae took on a bewildered expression. "Volu?"

"I am sorry, my Other. Phai is correct. We have no time to stop and argue. Our fate and that of trillions rests with the Elders' plan."

Fury exploded Warren's composure. White wings flared. "Then tell me what the _hell_ you're planning!"

Then he recalled Ztar's last comm and its strange undertones. It hit him. If not by murder, then… 'Oh, god!' He burned a lethal glare into the crystalline-blue eyes that were so similar his and Ettwanae's.

"He knows, doesn't he? Ztar knows the bond has to be broken!"

Phai's chin rose slightly. "The Emperor knows."

Blood drained. Guts twisted. Desperation flooded.

"_No! _Phai, don't let him do it! There must be some other way!" Warren's mind raced with images of Ztar taking his own life. The man would do that – he'd sacrifice himself to save everyone. Phai simply watched in her typical, infuriatingly detached manner.

Ettwanae latched on, burying her face in his chest. "Warren, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Phai stood motionless. Warren's stomach churned. Jharda…the baby… He gripped Ettwanae tightly.

"Phai, _please – _there must be another way!" He would beg if he must. "Ztar can't die. Not like that. Not because of _me_…not from some accident of nature that should never have happened!"

He grew sick and shaky. Clutching to Ettwanae, she was the strength holding him up. Her hand snaked up between his wings, gently rubbing up and down to soothe.

The Shozen shook her head slowly as sadness stole dispassion. "There is no other way. The Esha'Aru clones are risky; a failsafe to be used only if we had no viable natural pair. The Sentinel may very well see them as unworthy. You and Ettwanae are our best hope, but you must be soulbound or you will not be permitted within Etxan'Ir. Ztar understands and what is at stake."

"You can't ask that of him," he protested, but knew it was wasted effort.

A snowy-white holo hand came to rest on Warren's arm. Blue eyes snagged blue. Surprisingly, Warren could see pain within their azure depths. "He was my chosen Unifier for a reason. He has the strength and courage to do whatever is necessary." Unexpectedly, moisture filled the woman's eyes. "I truly wish his death was not the price of victory. Ztar is noble and honorable. He became all I knew he could be and so much more. To save this galaxy only to have the future robbed of what would have been one of its most magnificent leaders is a cruel injustice. My soul rages with yours."

"What if the clones are accepted? Ztar could live then, right?" He grabbed the idea like a lifeline. Resting a troubled head on Ettwanae's, he closed his eyes briefly to pray the answer was the right one.

"That would save him, but time and distance are our enemies, Warren." The white-haired woman's voice sounded weary as she moved back, dropping her hand as if defeated. "If there was any other way…"

The answer spoke of not taking chances…of doing things that in the end may prove unnecessary. Phai's body language held sincere, deep-felt remorse. Warren hardened his heart against her display of emotion.

"There are always options. I refuse to believe Ztar's death is a foregone conclusion. Can't you tell him to wait until we know about the clones?" Swallowing the lump in his throat, it was an easy decision to do whatever was necessary to gain Ztar a fighting chance. "Phai, please – I _beg_ you. Isn't there a way to have him wait for a signal that the clones are rejected? With all your advanced technology, can't you hold off until we know?" Warren held her gaze unfaltering. She seemed to be calculating, contemplating. "If you care about him, please…don't let him die if there's any other way."

Phai stiffened, but Warren wasn't sure how to read it.

"I will try," she sighed deeply, "but make no promises."

His heart skipped a beat. Maybe, just maybe. "Thank you-" he started, but the Shozen cut him off with a sharp raise of her hand.

"What I want…what you want…is meaningless if it means we fail. You know as well as I, failure isn't an option. His dying may be unavoidable no matter how much we wish otherwise. Do you understand?"

As much as Warren riled against it, he understood. Time and circumstances were not allies. Events on Atmos Prime may happen too quickly or in too much chaos. If they saved Ztar only to sacrifice the galaxy, what would it matter? Yet where there was life, there was hope…and it took form in the clones. He would not loose faith yet – not when it mattered most.

"I understand. That does not mean we stop looking for alternatives, even at the last possible moment."

The Shozen Elder suddenly responded to something happening around her before refocusing attention to Warren and Ettwanae. "If Ztar can be spared, I will do my utmost to make it so."

Warren's wanted to believe her, but his head said he would never see his dear friend again. His soul decried fate.

###

Jharda pulled back from the kiss. She'd been home over a day, and still Ztar was troubled. Separation had made his mental state more apparent.

"Your kiss gives you away. I am home, safe and well." She patted her belly. "Our baby is fine. You worried about nothing."

The man's large and powerful hand gently caressed the bulge where their child grew. "How could I not? You shouldn't have gone this late in your pregnancy."

She laughed lightly. "I was hardly going to hostile territory! Plus, Chenro was with me, which was completely unnecessary. My due date isn't for another 35 days." Jharda went silent and studied the face of the man she loved more fiercely than she had known she could. "It was more than my being away that has you anxious."

The smile that came was forced, that she knew even without outward signs. Her heart saw what eyes could not.

"Perceptive, as always. It is as I've said before, the usual imperial matters and problems seem to nag and nip more acutely now that fatherhood and marriage approach. Can I be the parent and mate you both deserve when I have an empire to manage? Doubts weigh heavy."

She frowned. "Others can manage the empire – one of the benefits of our new government. Or are you saying you regret letting go of daily control?"

The black-crimson-haired head shook determinedly. "No, I'm not saying that. Even under the new system, ruling demands much of me….as it will you – more than your current position. What of our child? I will _not_ leave him to be raised by others. These are my worries."

Believe the words or what instinct whispered? That was her choice until Ztar decided to share more fully. She'd allow him the misdirect.

Jharda put on a determined expression, but softened with mirth around the edges. "No child of ours will be raised by anyone but the two of us." Leaning in and rising on tiptoes, he obliged her and bent for a quick kiss. "Us and her vauntus."

A rumbling chuckle rewarded her verbal taunt. "_His_ vauntus. And we will raise a _magnificent_ future ruler!"

The beaming smile chased concerns into a dark corner, if only for a while.

###

After Phai's image winked out, Warren sequestered himself in his quarters. Despite determination to cling to hope, he was devastated. He now knew the reason for the out-of-the-blue comm on Ekkamm – why the man was down and acting oddly.

'God, if only I had known. If I'd only pressed more.' He fumed at himself; then at Ztar for keeping secrets. Then softened his heart knowing the man was shielding those he cared about.

'It would be like him to have told no one – probably not even Jharda. Or Sukja. Anyone. No, Ztar would carry that ultimate burden alone to spare those he loved from pain for as long as possible…until his death.'

"I want to talk with him, Volu. Patch me though," he demanded while pulling the PI off the nightstand crate.

Hesitation.

"My apologies, Warren, but that is unwise."

Ire flared. "Why?! You helped me get through on Ekkamm, why not now?" He waved a dismissive hand. "No, I don't care about your reasoning. Work your vaunted U'larr techno-magic and put a comm through! I _have_ to talk with him." _Needed_ to speak with the man for perhaps the last time. Had to. Must.

"Phai believes, as do I, that it will only make the situation more difficult. For Ztar's sake, let him believe you are unaware."

Warren drew in a sharp breath. How could he argue that?

Rage and soul-deep pain exploded. He threw the PI against the wall. "Damn Phai! Damn the Eilu! Fuck everything! This is not _right!_" His thin hold on control slipped away, and he didn't care. Ztar was important to him – he cared deeply for the man. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to save him.

###

Ettwanae didn't know what to do. Warren was far more upset than he had let on, of that she was certain. After he left the bridge, she remained behind, uncertain if she should follow or leave him be. Volu said to let him go. She wasn't sure it was the right decision.

Her soulbound-to-be was facing the death of his current soulbound – a pain she could not imagine. Sure, it was a false bonding, but their souls were intertwined nonetheless. She thought to what her mother had shared about when her father was dying. The anguish would be great. And there nothing she could do to shield him from it.

Sniffing back empathetic tears, she went looking for Gatebi. She found the elder woman on the lower level checking supplies.

"Gatebi?" she called weakly.

Looking up from a storage tub, Gatebi's face went from curious to worried in an instant. "Ettwanae, what is wrong?"

She stood in place, looking to her best friend for comfort, wanting to cry on Warren and Ztar's behalf. "Gatebi, it's- it's so_ unfair!_"

The Alcab hurried over. "What happened?"

All the Shozen leader had said spilled out. Half way through, Gatebi had guided them to the floor. She listened without interrupting, holding Ettwanae's hand. At some point along the way, tears had begun to flow.

"He's alone in his room right now. He tried to hide it, but he's distraught. Volu said I should let him have his privacy, but I don't know. I think I should be with him. I _want_ to be with him." She searched her friend's face for permission to do as her heart said she should.

Gatebi returned the gaze, wiped a tear trailing down Ettwanae's cheek. "I know that's what you want to do, but give him a little time. This pain is between him and the Emperor. It's private pain."

"My head understands what you're saying. Volu said the same thing, but I disagree. Warren needs me. He loves me and I love him. I should be comforting him."

"You told me that at one time, he loved Ztar. If you go to him right now, you will be inserting yourself into those old feelings and that relationship." Gatebi gripped her hands and held a firm gaze. "As painful as it is to hear, you may not be _wanted_ there at the moment."

It _wasn't_ what she wanted to hear, yet it seemed logical. Sometimes, she hated logic!

###

Volu had remained quiet in the wake of his brief tantrum. Then an idea came. Warren scrambled to retrieve the PI and resettled on the bed.

"I'll pretend it's one of my check-ins. I told him I'd do that from time to time. You can't deny me the right to say good-bye even if he doesn't know that's what I'm doing." Saying the words spurred desperation and sorrow; the combination threatened to overcome him.

"Ztar is an intelligent being – he will know something is wrong."

Warren knew Volu was right, but he'd not let her deter him. "You don't know me very well, then. I can bluff with the best of them."

"I am truly sorry, Warren, but Phai is correct. Put his need above your own."

Rage rejoined desperation and anguish in swirling turmoil. "You don't know _anything_ about what's between Ztar and me! He is- he was-" Warren shook in fury. "He and I have to talk. Put a signal through! _NOW!_"

"No."

"Fuck you! You have no right to do this! Ztar needs to know that I-" Warren stopped, uncertain of where the outburst was leading.

"What does he need to know, Warren?"

What indeed if it was truly their final farewell? That he still cared deeply? Loved him? Ettwanae was the love of his life now. Of that, there was no doubt. So what _was_ Ztar to him? Friend? The man remained part of him…more than a brother; only slightly less than a soul mate.

"I need him to know…" Something was trying to come to light…some declaration from deep within him.

"Yes, Warren?"

The feeling pushing up had nothing to do with whom he loved or the form of that love. He curled into himself, pulling wings tight. 'God, don't let us save everyone but Ztar. Don't take him, I beg you. People need him – Jharda…their child…the Empire. If not for me, for them – please, let him live!'

He wept. Then the barrier dissolved and the soul spoke its truth. He didn't want their soulbinding to end. He _wanted_ to be forever linked. Soulbinding with Ettwanae was still what his heart desired, but he wanted Ztar, too.

He wanted both of them. It was an ironic truth he'd share with no other living being.

###

Gatebi had seen the look before. Ettwanae had come to a decision, and nothing was going to stop her.

"There are times, Gatebi, when logic doesn't apply. The man I love is in pain. Warren needs me whether he knows it or not. I'm going to him."

With that, the Esha'Aru rose and walked resolutely to the lift. In a single, elegant leap and snap of wings, she shot up and disappeared.

The Alcab smiled. 'That's the Ettwanae I know and love.'

###

As Ettwanae approached Warren's room door, what her adoptive father once spoke rang so clearly in her mind it was as if Bhenra had whispered them in her ear.

'Sometimes, words are a hindrance.'

Oh, her sweet Baumpa. If only she'd been able to save him. If only she'd come home sooner. If only she hadn't gone out…

Pain of loss swept up, and she shuddered. Now the man she loved fiercely was facing an equally devastating loss. It was no secret from her how much Warren cared for…even loved…the Turzent. Their soulbinding told her everything Warren not shared.

Warren loved _her_ now…she did not question that for a moment. Yet old loves sometimes never fully end. She accepted that in Warren. She refused to feel threatened by it. But facing the likely death of his long-time partner, Warren would be struggling and torn.

She, however, would not be. She would be his strength and anchor. She would be there when he needed her most, even when he didn't realize he did.

When Volu opened the door without asking permission, Ettwanae's heart broke at the sight….Warren encased in feathers, shoulders and wings visibly shaking as sounds of quiet sobbing escaped the white cocoon.

Stepping inside, the door dilated shut behind her. Silently, she crawled on the bed and slowly entwined herself around him. There were no objections, no rebuffs – only his arms grabbing hold and pulling her close.

Coiled together, he cried into her shoulder. She would not push him to speak; not pry for words. Sometimes, they were indeed a hindrance.

###

_We're on the cusp of the story's climax. After this, the final 10 installments. Next time, though, a lull before the storm. C30 will be a special treat for fans of a certain pairing. _ :-)_ See you in a few days… _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_This chapter is for everyone (including me) who still loves a certain pairing and (secretly) wishes they were still together._ :-)_ I hope you like one of the most enjoyable scenes to write in this entire book!_

###

Warren knew it was a dream. Lucid dreaming was the term. How he knew, he did not know. He couldn't recall ever having a lucid dream. After Ettwanae had come in to wordlessly comfort him, they cuddled together for a long time and obviously fallen asleep.

He took in the surroundings. A beautiful mountain valley with a gurgling stream running through. Tall, snowy peaks rose to dizzying heights and encircled the tall-grass vale. Colorful wild flowers swayed rhythmically in a gentle breeze. It was a beautiful spot, and he sighed in the soul-deep peace of it.

'A perfect dream.'

Then a nudge told him someone else was there. Scanning, he quickly caught sight of a figure that wasn't present moments ago. Tall. Broad. Black-crimson highlights reflecting the sun.

"Ztar!"

"My Archangel!" The man's deep voice resonated surprise and delight.

Warren sprang up into the air, beat twice, and landed at the man's feet. "You're here?"

Ztar looked uncertain. "I think so…I shouldn't be…where are we?"

"You're in my dream." Warren frowned. "I think that's what this is." He reached out to touch the Turzent's chest. Solid. He looked up into the dark chocolate-brown eyes. Flecks of gold glinted. "If this is a dream, it's extremely well detailed."

Black eyebrows shot up. "Indeed!" Ztar's hand came up and his fingers ran through Warren's hair. "I feel you. You are with me. But I think this is my dream, not yours. I'm asleep in the palace."

"As I am on Volu. Still think it's _my_ dream, though. The subconscious giving me what I've been denied."

Ztar cocked his head. "What is that?"

"A chance to say good-bye." Tears welled up instantly, and he wouldn't fight them.

Ztar pulled him in for a gentle hug. "My soul wished for that, as well. I was trying to reach you telepathically, but you're too far away."

Warren smiled through the tears. "Then we both got our wish."

Ztar decided if the gods were blessing him with a conscious dream, he would accept it as magnificent substitute. Life was too short to toss away such a gift as cruel illusion.

"I will always love you, even beyond death," he whispered into the golden locks.

Warren snaked his hand up Ztar's back and shoulder and snared the thick hair. "I know, big guy. I think I loved you more than I was ever willing to admit – even to myself. Sorry about that."

"Do not apologize. Not for that; not for anything. Our time here is for things more beautiful." The Turzent gently pushed Warren back to stare down into his face. "I will not waste time as we don't know how much we have. I want to hold you one more time, my Archangel, and make love to you before destiny brings us to an end."

Warren's chest tightened. "Ettwanae? Jharda?"

"What we dream, we dream. This is not reality and reality's rules do not apply."

He considered for a moment. It was true. In the realm of dreams, even the laws of physics were void. Maybe here Ztar could live. Maybe here, unjust death was not a payment demanded. Acute pain swelled and swamped Warren with such swiftness, he shuddered.

"Don't die, Ztar," he cried out softly, gripping the powerful arms. He could not care less that Ztar's living could doom a galaxy. Not in that moment…not with the man to whom he'd given so much standing next to him. This was a dream and in that realm, Warren could bare his soul and not worry about ramifications.

Strong arms hugged tightly.

"It is as it should be, Archangel. If my life must end to save all others, then that is what must happen. My penance, perhaps, for lives I've taken and sins I've committed."

Warren pushed back angrily. "No! You're wrong. This is my fault. The soulbinding is _my_ fault. You will die because of _me!_" Guilt grabbed hold. Jharda was going to have her husband-to-be taken from her because of him. Their child would never know his father because of what he had allowed to happen out of ignorance.

Old frustrations ignited at the needless taking of blame. So like the man. Ztar clamped hands hard around Archangel's upper arms and gave him a small, quick shake. "Listen to me! Do _not_ place this on yourself. If anyone is responsible, it is me. I took you from your home. I forced you into my life. I pressed and pushed and prodded us into a coupling so intense that powers neither of us understood were unleashed."

The self-directed ire lessened ever so slightly in Archangel's features. He released a hand to push back the rumbled, golden hair from the face he'd trade his soul to see smile again. Gently, Ztar tilted the beautifully handsome visage to look into the pain-filled, crystalline-blue orbs. "If I go to my grave knowing you carry this misplaced guilt, my soul will be forever tortured. Please, I beg you, let those thoughts go."

Warren wasn't certain. Was his subconscious right? Should he release the guilt? Easier said than done, but what if the dream Ztar was correct? What if the man died with deep remorse? But then again, this was a dream and Ztar would never know of Warren's feelings. Or would he?

He stared into the large, dark eyes that were searching his own with such intensity. It almost felt as if dream Ztar was reading his thoughts. Of course, he could. Ztar was a conjuring of his own mind. Yet if the man were truly in front of him, Warren knew he'd be saying exactly as the dream version. Did it really matter that he wasn't real? It was what the Turzent would want…it would be one of his dying wishes.

Warren collected himself and drew a hand up to touch Ztar's cheek. "You're right…to a certain extent. _Neither_ of us is to blame for the soulbinding. No one is. What happened, happened by a fluke of nature or metaphysics or something more. You must let go of the guilt as much as me. Promise me you will." The dark eyes closed and a single nod indicated agreement. "Then if we have all that settled, my Emperor, I have one last request." Ztar's eyes reopened and locked to his. "Make love to me."

A slow smile crept across the handsome features. "As you command."

Ztar's palms caressed slowly up Warren's ribs, then seductively toward the wing bases. He trembled in anticipation of where those skilled hands were heading. Closing eyes, he felt the man move in, and then the full lips were brushing against his, but did not take his mouth. Instead, a tender kiss was planted on his right cheek, then his left, followed by the forehead.

Large hands closed the remaining inches to the wing bases. Skilled fingers immediately went to work and massaged those perfect points. Warren's breath hitched as he shuddered and knees nearly failed. In a swift move, Ztar swept him off his feet and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

Ztar pointed his chin forward. "There. Dreams are powerful and provide what is needed."

Warren twisted around and saw a downy bed, complete with a canopy and curtains. He let out an amused snort. "What do you know! The dream gods are even pandering to my feral side."

Ztar chuckled. "They are wise."

Breaching the veils, Ztar lowered Archangel to the soft depths and quickly joined him. Clothing melted magically away as he came down for a long, deep kiss. Familiar mouth, familiar taste – passion ignited, burning white-hot instantly. He drank in the man's kiss, encouraging the fire, craving all the raw lust they once shared. Having the winged man quivering with need beneath him once again was more than Ztar could have hoped in his wildest dreams. 'This precious gift I will relish, draw out, loiter in for as long as the gods allow.'

Leaving the sensual mouth even though Archangel attempted to continue kiss, Ztar worshipped in the body he knew better than his own. Perhaps even better than Jharda's. Up and down the Human, he bestowed kisses and nips; licks and bites. Archangel moaned in bliss, spreading wings wide across the silky sheets.

Ztar rose up to take in the sight. "So beautiful," he whispered with awe.

Archangel's eyes immediately sparked. "The view's not too bad from here either!"

Ztar tilted his head and raised a single eyebrow at the cocky Human. "Not too bad? I think your Emperor takes offense."

"I think the vain Emperor needs to focus on the task at hand. His bedmate doesn't have all night!"

Warren was glad he headed down the feisty path. It was something Ztar always enjoyed. If they were going to have a final romp in the hay, Warren would do all he could to make it memorable, even if it was only a dream.

Response was swift and decisive. Ztar snared the flippant lips and assaulted the sweet, moist mouth in a kiss meant to snatch any more words and the very breath from the Human. He was certain he achieved the goal, but as guarantee, he combed fingers through the feathers of one wing. The quivering appendage and Archangel's deep groan said he had indeed succeeded.

Warren was already reeling in the delights only Ztar could elicit. A fleeting thought to Ettwanae caused him to amend that conclusion. The Turzent's delights were singular, just as Ettwanae's were…or at least as hers promised to be. If they survived the Dark Coming and became soulbound, then he'd know with certainty.

Soul pain threatened again with the knowing that for him and Ettwanae to bind, Ztar's death was the price. For the sake of the beautiful fantasy unfolding, he cast aside despairing ruminations and threatening pangs of infidelity. 'Focus on Ztar and his joy.' A last gift…a last, symbolic good-bye…

Ztar wanted to meld with Archangel, to join on every level. Frustratingly, the dream realm didn't include telepathy or empathic senses. Wasn't that odd? Ztar felt handicapped – he'd come to rely on one or both abilities to ensure his bedmates were fully satisfied. He would have to use other senses to gauge his performance. Then he realized with a start that the situation put him on equal footing with Archangel. Was this truly the Human's dream after all? Perhaps he was nothing but a construct that must play by the rules of Archangel's subconscious. Was a non-telepathic Ztar a scenario the Human had secretly desired?

'Enough thinking, Emperor. Enjoy. Relish. Do not waste this precious gift with analysis.'

The encounter grew rapidly more intense and feverish. Warren wanted to give as much as take from the other man, but as always, he felt he received far more than Ztar. The man simply excelled in bed. Warren was good, and he'd learned a lot about lovemaking from the Turzent over their years together, but Ztar was masterful.

For a moment, Warren detached and observed clinically as the man kissed each fingertip of his hand, then his palm, a flicking tongue trailed down wrist to inner elbow. Then a dart to Warren's chest and the hard nub waiting for Ztar's delicious ministrations. Warren was driven nearly orgasmic with just those small things despite the attempt at detachment.

Ztar paused in his journey across Warren's abdomen to look up between locks of black-crimson hair.

"You're very still."

"Observing the master."

Ztar grinned mischievously as the gold flecks twinkled. "Ah, but it is the subject who inspires the master."

Warren returned the grin. "This subject is getting antsy – the master best get back to work!"

Ztar's laughter sent contentment to Warren's soul. He missed the big guy. Likely always would. If the end of the galaxy was averted and by some miracle Ztar could be spared, what would change if their soulbinding were broken?

With a mighty shove, Warren pushed down thinking. He'd not waste any more time with thoughts of what might be, and instead bask in the glory that was Ztar's lovemaking.

On sudden impulse, he grabbed Ztar's head, one hand to each side of the face, and pulled himself upright while pushing Ztar backward to his knees. He clamped down on the sensual mouth as he scooted himself into Ztar's lap. The man's erection sprang up and Warren teased it with his backside. The man moaned into his mouth. Bringing wings forward, Warren cocooned their entwined bodies in feathery whiteness. He moved up and down slowly, sliding along Ztar length, encouraging the member to fullness.

Wrapping arms around the object of his deepest longings, Ztar tended to the wings as his lover attended him. When Ztar hit the most sensitive of erogenous spots, the appendages unfurled in a swirling of wind and feathers to splay gloriously, catching up the veils surrounding the bed. Slices of flowered valley and blue-purple mountains were exposed. Ztar wanted that wildness to envelope them. Archangel's basal nature may prefer remaining hidden, but he desired to experience his feral lover within the man's natural environment – mountainous expanse. As soon as he thought it, the veils turned to mist and dissipated.

Warren looked around at the open valley, then at Ztar.

"I didn't do that."

"I'm guilty."

"But this is my dream."

"Do not be so certain," The Turzent smile salaciously. "And since I can do that, then you had best prepare yourself."

Warren cocked his head and eyed the man. "For…?"

"If I said, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, back to the task at hand, my muse."

Warren laughed. "Have to admit, never pictured myself as a muse."

Ztar nuzzled an ear. "Oh, indeed you are. The sexy and feisty variety."

Warren bit down on a broad shoulder garnering delightful shivers. "I could complain my masculinity is in jeopardy."

A strong hand suddenly grasped his manhood, sending quivers of delight from head to toe to outspread wing tip.

"I don't think there is any danger of that happening."

Then the time for banter ended. Warren refocused on the long, hard shaft of the Turzent. Slowly, almost without Warren realizing it, Ztar had him prone once again. The weight of the man pressed him deep into the downy depths. The delight of weighted pressure…of being willingly captured beneath…fed feral yearnings.

Time lost meaning as they kissed and fondled, stroked and caressed, tempted and nipped. Ztar never wanted it to end. When the scene around them morphed into crashing ocean waves on a rocky coast, he smiled at the timing of Archangel's change of scenery. The wild, surging surf mimicked the intensity of lovemaking.

As Ztar eased himself into the warm, tight depths of his lover, he moved the bed to the heavens with a pulsating sun on the verge of exploding. Each pulse of light echoed his thrusts, while a moan or inner squeeze from Archangel punctuated the rhythmic motion. He was in bliss, and the Human looked equally enrapt.

Climax edged closer. Ztar's eyes were fixed tightly on him as often had been the case when they were together. Warren was usually inclined to close his eyes and take in the experience more tactilely. Casting the man a delirious smile, he did so then, as fire and ecstasy grew exponentially in his mid-section with each heavy plunge. Small cries and gasps escaped as bodies desired release, but minds didn't wish euphoria to end.

The man was too beautiful…too perfect. How he longed for them to still be a couple. As much as Ztar loved Jharda, it was Archangel who truly satisfied him sexually. Jharda came close, so very close to matching the intensity of lovemaking he found with Archangel, but it would never eclipse what the two men shared.

Warren was in heaven. He hadn't felt so sexually satisfied since the last time he was on Sat'rey when he and Ztar spent the better part of a night having sex. As Ztar's shaft hit The Spot, bliss burned in his core, almost painful in intensity, coiling through his innards, only to leave him wanton for the next hit. Fingers dug into the powerful arms that held the Turzent above him, he knew there would be bruises. He also knew Ztar wouldn't mind. It was a dream after all.

As Ztar rode his former lover, prolonging the inevitable, he could not say he'd give up Jharda for Archangel. No. He loved the woman to the depths of his soul. The difference being that Archangel was _part_ of his soul. Jharda could never be that in quite the same way. But the Human could never be a permanent part of Ztar's intimate life. And so the best Ztar could hope for was that Archangel would continue to be some part of his life.

Like an assassin's blade, harsh reality struck sudden and deep. He had no future. Ztar lost his thinning hold on protracting time within the deep recesses of his partner. Sexual crescendo sent him reeling as the illusionary star went supernova.

Dazzling light shown through Warren's eyelids, and he snapped them open as Ztar's seed poured into him, triggering his own release against the man's abdomen. Release – euphoric, mind-numbing, searing release.

Ztar collapsed gently atop Archangel. He did not want to die…to never again have glorious and blinding sex with the Human. He did not want to never again hold Jharda in his arms. He did not want his child to never know him. His soul screamed its anguish. 'Gods of Sat'rey and beyond – why do you demand this of me?!'

Warren felt the Turzent tremble. "Ztar?" He tried to look into the face of the man, but he turned away. "Are you okay?"

'You're a Turzent, a former soldier, the emperor. Act like one!' Ztar demanded of himself. Pushing grief aside, he turned to Archangel.

"Yes. I am no longer use to how powerful things are between us." He smiled for the Human as he worked himself to one side. With a deep sigh, he rested his head against the crown of the wing. Feathers caressed the length of his body; their sensual stiff-yet-silky feel was enough to nudge him toward arousal all over again. In the dream world, could he lie atop the wing forever?

Warren eyed Ztar, but then decided not to push. Likely, dreamtime was nearly over. Already wisps of nothingness were creeping in around the edges of what was once again the mountain valley.

"Thank you, Ztar. For everything tonight. His hand searched for and found the Turzent's. "We're quite the pair, you and I. Having you in my life is something I'll never regret."

Out of the corner of his eye, Warren saw more of the valley disappear.

Ztar studied Archangel, trying to burn every nuance to memory. Time was running out. "That I had you in my life will always leave me amazed. And grateful. I will always love you as I've loved no other." Tears threatened. Ztar swallowed hard.

Warren saw the moisture in the dark eyes. He squeezed the hand in his. The valley was nearly gone. "I won't let this be good-bye, Ztar. I vow to you." The man was fading before his eyes. "I will save you!" Then there were only wisps of white. "_ZTAR!_"

###

"Ztar!"

Warren bolted upright in bed scaring Ettwanae half to death. She scrambled to her knees.

"Warren! It was just a dream. Only a dream. It's okay," she cooed, trying to calm him. The man was shaking and damp with sweat.

/ _Volu, light, please. _/ Soft illumination filled Warren's bedroom.

"I have to save him!"

She didn't know what else to do, so she took the man she loved into her arms and hugged tightly, rocking back and forth, murmuring softly into his ear.

###

Warren recovered quietly in Ettwanae's embrace. The dream had been so real it frightened. Yet it also comforted as he recalled their conversation and the beautiful lovemaking. Drawing arms around Ettwanae, he accepted her consoling and loving presence. If God granted them miracles, perhaps they could save the galaxy and Ztar as well.

Then he noticed something caught in his fingers. Pulling at what was likely one of Ettwanae's long hairs, he paused. Then looked more closely. It was a hair, but not of gold, but black, and as he moved it in the light, crimson glinted off the shaft.

'What in God's name just happened?!'

"Ettwanae, Warren," Volu's gentle tone broke the quiet. "We have arrived."

###

_Okay, the question is going to come up – did the Warren and Ztar scene make them cheaters? Wouldn't a lucid dream about making love to someone else be the same as infidelity? I worried about the implications, but my research said not to. According to several psychologists who discussed the matter in internet articles or in response to questions, occasionally fantasizing about other partners is normal…as long as you aren't doing so on a regular basis while having sex with your real life partner. _

_Quoting __Seth Meyers, Psy.D.__and clinical psychologist: "I explain to each member of the couple that no one person is going to meet every need the other has, sexual or otherwise. I encourage the couples to learn to allow each to remain an individual inside the relationship, and accepting that your partner may fantasize about others can be very healthy. You give your partner a certain freedom in doing so. Don't put pressure on your partner to only be attracted to you."_

_And so the answer to our question appears to be 'no.' A relief, because the Warren in my world would never cheat on Ettwanae. Hope you agree and enjoyed one last Warren/Ztar interlude. _

_Next chapter, the final battle begins. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Let the battle for existence begin!_

###

The orders were the oddest Commander Jryzkenri had received in her long military career. Lead an armada into Commonwealth space to defend an uninhabited planet against a vaguely defined adversary for unspecified reasons. She and her fleet were to fight along side Commonwealth soldiers whom not long ago were mortal enemies. Wounds from that war hadn't yet healed, and the joint operation didn't sit well with most of the fleet's senior officers.

But Jryzkenri followed orders, especially those issued directly by Emperor Ztar. And so her ship, Remwarge, and nine Class 1 heavy cruisers had left Turzent space 38 ISD prior to rendezvous with the Commonwealth fleet before heading for the final coordinates of a supposedly barren planet called Atmos Prime.

One standard hour earlier, her fleet joined a dozen Commonwealth ships. As final approach grew near, she reviewed again the mission briefing that was frustratingly void of detail. Enemy ships may or may not be present; if they were, a fight to the death was expected. Described only as black oblong vessels, the report warned they were immune to phase blasts and possibly cloaked to the point of being invisible to even military sensors, but the cloaking was rumored –_ rumored! _– to be unsustainable during battle. Jryzkenri cursed MI's apparent failure to confirm hearsay and was tempted to make an offering to the Turzent war gods that the rumors were right or they'd be fighting blind.

In another strange twist, each Turzent ship had undergone the most bizarre modification, including the Commander's battle-hardened cruiser. Old fashioned laser guns?! Those were obsolete two generations prior. And not hyper-focused laser cannons, mind you, but ancient dispersion beam. So much wasted energy for a brilliant lightshow! What manner of threat were they potentially facing? According to the briefing, apparently an enemy that couldn't tolerate intense light. Despite the report, the seasoned warrior would not hold back in confirming firsthand the efficacy of phase cannons.

"Commander, we have arrived at the coordinates. Disengaging FTL drive," Comm announced, breaking into Jryzkenri's cogitation.

"Follow the Commonwealth in."

"Acknowledged."

As the two-realm armada cautiously approached the Atmos star system, sensors detected no other ships, no signs of life, not so much as a wayward power signature. Authority over the joint operation fell to Commonwealth Fleet Commander Vio. At his orders, part of the Commonwealth contingent broke off and proceeded to Atmos Prime, the sun's single planetary satellite.

Jryzkenri strode to the tactical station and peered past her TO at the graphical sensor display. Icons representing the advance team moved steadily nearer the planet. All remained quiet.

When informed the sector had no sensor buoys, she had been dumbfounded. That had prevented any early reconnaissance sweeps. What sort of security network did the Commonwealth run? Commonwealth Fleet Commander Vio had quickly explained that the area was highly restricted by edict from the uppermost levels of their government…so restricted that even military sentry buoys were banded. What could the uninhabited star system be hiding that even their military was barred? Intrigue multiplied.

Minutes dragged as scouts performed extensive sensor exploration. Nothing. The order came from Vio for the rest of the fleet to proceed. Warnings of enemy cloaking technology would not let anyone sigh in relief. Tension vibrated the air on Jryzkenri's bridge.

The Turzent commander agreed when the next comm ordered her contingent to hold one AU back from the planet.

"Anything on sensors?" she queried Tactical despite knowing if there were, she would be informed instantly.

"No, Commander," TO Dehtag confirmed.

As Commonwealth ships encircled the planet, Jryzkenri ran through scenarios of ambush she'd lay if the enemy. Many more options opened up if one could hide behind invisibility. That they may be surrounded at that very moment gave the war-savvy Commander an uncharacteristic case of jitters.

"Dehtag, be certain we're scanning for anything, and I mean _anything_ that moves. If so much as a solar particle drifts by, I want to know."

The Themran gave her an inquisitive look with a single, raised red eyebrow. Impish features created an almost comical expression that made Jryzkenri internally smirk despite tension. Taken literally, her order _was_ ridiculous, but the officer understood the intent.

"Yes, Commander."

###

Nearing Atmos Prime, Commander Vio was taking no chances. Cloaked ships were the thing of military nightmares if you were the one lacking. It was that very ability he knew their government was attempting to develop. Not that they were an aggressive realm, but defensively, it would provide major advantages.

Thus far, sensors were clear and readings of the planet revealed nothing other than a barren planet – hot, dry, and lifeless. For longer than he'd been in Joint Defense, the Atmos System was a restricted area, and he'd sometimes wondered why. On their mission, curiosity might be satisfied.

The fleet's angle of approach put the star visually to the left rear and 'below' the planet. Vio rarely approached a hostile planet in line with its orbital plane…way too predictable and indicative of two-dimensional thinking. He mindfully took full advantage of all three dimensional axes. It'd saved him on numerous occasions against less experienced opponents.

Vessels took their predetermined positions in staggered formation around the desolate world. Vio's command ship, simply known as C1, slipped into an optimum point somewhat farther back, providing a broader visual perspective. The battle-hardened Commander was old-fashion in certain ways – he preferred a visual lay of the 'land' and his enemy…he was not one to rely solely on sensors and computers.

Tension grew. Prickles traced Vio's spinal ridge. All wasn't as it appeared.

"Officers, report!" he ordered briskly while studying the large holo-display of the brown, cloudless planet.

"Comm quiet, sir."

"Tactical at the ready."

"Sensors clear."

"Ops at nominal."

"NavConn holding position."

Vio could have learned all that and more from his command station display, but his old school side favored verbal reports most times.

"I don't like this," he muttered to no one in particular. With quick inputs, he scanned the status feeds coming in from the other Commonwealth ships under his command. All quiet. Too quiet, he felt.

###

Communication arrays on the Ekkamm-contingent vessels woke as their destination drew near. A simple comm ping confirmed to all they were two Unified Hours out from Atmos System, or roughly three Imperial Standard Hours. Shortly before departing, Phai had ordered the entourage to synchronize to the ancient U'larr time measure.

Unease intensified. What would they face? Besides an expected Dark Ones blockade, were other threats laying in wait? And if they overcame all impediments, would the Sentinel and ultimately the Library of All Knowledge named Etxan'Ir recognize the Esha'Aru clones and Shozen as rightful heirs to the U'larr technology? Would Ztar live or die?

"Can we detect anything yet?" Warren asked as he entered the bridge. Ettwanae was already seated in the sole bridge chair.

"Two Unified Hours out is too distant to detect anything other than the presence of the planet," Volu answered. "Uulophar is highly advanced, and even it cannot discern details at this range."

"What about Commonwealth sensor arrays?"

"Uulophar informed me there are none."

Warren's eyebrows shot up. "Odd."

"Not really. She stated Shozen operatives within the Commonwealth government had long ago declared the area as Level 5 Restricted and forbade any such devices."

"Is there anywhere Phai and company don't have influence?" he questioned sardonically.

Ettwanae reached up to grasp his hand and squeeze gently. "It was necessary."

He grunted. "I understand that and the motivations for the immoral activities, but their methods are still wrong. And it's personal – their puppets kidnapped Ztar and me and performed experiments on us. Not sure I can fully set any of that aside."

The golden-haired head nodded. "We're of like mind, but they have also made great sacrifices. I'm willing to grant them a little leeway as the stakes are so very high."

Warren leaned down and kissed the top of Ettwanae's head. "You're too forgiving," he murmured into the silky locks.

She jerked. "Who said anything about forgiving? I'm simply saying I can understand how dire circumstances drove them to extreme measures."

Warren righted himself and laughed. "Now you're sounding a little like a certain burly X-Man I know."

She twisted around to look up and back at him around a wing arch. "Who is that?"

"Logan, also known as Wolverine. Tough as nails and often resorts to extreme measures himself, which he can somehow always justify."

Ettwanae worked herself up into a kneeled position backward in the chair, forearms resting on the narrow back. "So I remind you of a tough X-Man?"

The glint in her eyes spread warmth through Warren's chest. "Yup, you're becoming one tough cookie."

An instantly offended look spread across the delicate features, and she swatted his arm with her free hand. "_Becoming?_ I think I was pretty tough before we met!"

"Sorry!" He held up his hands in surrender with a snicker.

Ettwanae coiled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that stirred libido and had Warren moaning with longing. Then she released him abruptly, turned around, and sank back down into the command seat. "Tough _and_ sexy. Don't you forget it!"

'Tough, sexy, and a tease!' He chastised silently, but lovingly. Warren redirected himself to their mission, hoping Aru urges would quickly fade.

"Volu, what's the game plan for arrival?"

"At the edge of sensor range, we will halt to perform a sweep of the system. The joint fleet should be on the scene."

"Why not comm ahead?"

"Phai prefers our arrival to be unannounced…she is leery of Dark Ones intercepting communications."

He nodded. "How long before we reach the stopping point."

"Bae and Uulophar are coordinating. Whichever first establishes detailed sensor contact with Atmos will issue the all-stop order."

"Why aren't you included?" Ettwanae questioned.

"Because of Bae's enhancements and Uulophar's advanced technology, both of their reaches exceed mine. We tested our ranges en route."

Warren's crossed his arms. "Who's in command of the joint operation?"

"Right now, the Commonwealth. However, according to Uulophar, the Shozen are ultimately in control. They have an operative on scene."

###

Heads turned as a lone figure stepped onto the bridge of Vio's battle cruiser. The Commander groaned internally. Commonwealth High Command saw fit to send an Overseer. They were the bane of every ship's captain or fleet leader. Tev was his name.

Overseers were observers posted to a ship to ensure civilian interests were protected during certain military operations. Rarely were they savvy to military tactics and sensibilities, which often led to confrontations and cross-purposes. While they had no direct authority over military personnel, if a particularly negative report was issued by an Overseer, it could wreak havoc on one's career.

Tev was different. The Overseer had been granted power that Vio had never heard of and wouldn't have believed if the orders hadn't come directly from the highest levels of military authority. Tev could actually take command of the fleet.

Ludicrous! Incomprehensible! But those were the orders. Vio could only hope that circumstances did not arise to prompt such a move. What those circumstances might be, he was not privy to, and it made him burn.

"Commander Vio," the tall, wiry Umbian addressed with a slight dipping of the head.

"Overseer Tev," the Command replied tersely.

Why the Umbian went by a name more akin to Vio's species, he didn't know. Perhaps there was some Wrutac in his genetic makeup, though outwardly, there was no evidence to support the hypothesis.

"Any sign of the Eilu?"

"Not as yet." Vio turned away from the unwanted passenger. He'd not encourage more questions. Regardless of the shocking orders, the mission was Vio's, and he had to focus on that; not pandering to a bureaucrat.

Strained silence filled the bridge for many long moments as senior officers concentrated on anything other than the obvious friction between potentially opposing forces.

###

Taer's circulatory system clenched. She didn't have a true heart like many species, but several small pumping chambers throughout her body. Having experienced the sensation once before, she now understood the cause of the physical response.

Fear was unappealing, but appropriate as the scale of what they faced became clear. Shozen sensors were the first to detect the Eilu ships while Commonwealth and Turzent vessels were still unaware. Taer immediately reached out telepathically to Tev, their representative on the fleet command ship. She felt his mental chill with her warning.

Taer and her small entourage had arrived ahead of the joint armada, performing a risky maneuver out of FTL to halt abruptly deep within the star's solar winds at the fringe of the corona. Despite powerful shields, heat was straining every ship system, but they only needed to survive there a few hours. Hope had rested on interference from Atmos' outer atmosphere to mask their arrival from Eilu sensors. If discovered, the sun's blinding intensity should cripple any Eilu vessels coming too close; yet the enemy could attack in a less direct manner…they were not to be underestimated.

At first, Taer had wondered if perhaps they had been wrong about what would be awaiting them. However, that made so sense. The Eilu knew what the artificial planet called Atmos Prime truly was; had trespassed upon its surface in the past, attempted to force themselves within, and promptly learned the error of their ways.

Then in quiet drama, the magnitude of situation unfolded as Eilu ships began emerging from whatever deep-phase state they'd been in. Her spirit sank. So many…

###

"They are here."

The simple declaration was sudden. Vio swung around to Tev. "If you know that, then you have abilities that surpass our sensors."

The Overseer's gaze trailed slowly from the large holo display at the front of the bridge to latch onto Vio's coppery eyes. He remained quiet as a stoic look settled over the sharp Umbian features. The military man's displeasure upticked. Who or what was Tev?

"Commander!" the TO's voice sliced the tension. "Sensors are detecting…something."

Just as Vio turned toward the forward holo screen, a faint shadowy form slowly became visible; then solidified into a black, spiky mass some distance off their bow. If the object was a ship, it was the strangest looking craft he'd ever seen. Strange and ominous.

"'Something' doesn't give me much, Officer Pae," he snapped, then looked to the Sensor/Science station. "Can _you_ provide more?"

"Sensors are experiencing difficulty. They know it's there, but…" The Sen/Sci Officer tweaked controls and settings.

"Officer Sepa-Otu…" Vio grew impatient quickly with the lack of substantive data.

"Whatever that is, sensors are unable to identify. It appears to be in a semi-phased state…little to lock onto." The officer looked up from his station monitors toward the Commander. "All I can tell you is that an anomalous object has materialized."

"That much I can _see!_" Vio's discomfort increased, resulting in a private snort.

"There are more."

Vio shot a perturbed look at Tev. "How do you know that? Telepath? Empath?"

"More objects appearing!" Sepa-Otu called out.

Tev's aloof air melted away to a decidedly troubled one. "Commander Vio, I suggest you prepare for battle. The situation is far graver than we anticipated. Your fleet is in great danger."

###

Commander Jryzkenri watched the holo display scroll sensor outputs and flash various images across the front of Remwarge's bridge. Black mass after black mass revealed itself. For every Commonwealth ship, there were two, albeit smaller, enemy vessels. It was an assumption that the anomalous objects were ships as they fit the vague description in the mission briefing. If correct, the Commonwealth fleet was surrounded and outnumbered. Throw in Turzent forces, and the count was about even…if, and that was a big if, the enemy had fully revealed itself.

Jryzkenri would jump to no such conclusions.

"Battle alert!" she commanded. People and computers throughout the fleet would instantly respond. Seasoned warriors would need all of 10 toni to move from general alert status to fully armed and ready for combat.

"Any sign of those things nearby?"

"Sensors clear."

"Don't be fooled," she warned her bridge crew, knowing it really wasn't necessary. "How's the Commonwealth reacting?"

"Standard hails. No response from the black ships," her Comm Officer related.

"Any sign of other ships approaching the system?"

A slight hesitation from Sen/Sci as the officer rechecked long-range readings. "None that we can detect, Commander."

The fleet was to defend Atmos Prime in such a way as to allow a landing party to get to the planet's surface. That contingent was supposed to arrive shortly after the joint fleet. Who the contingent was, why they needed to get planetside, or the reasons an enemy named Eilu would attempt to prevent that wasn't included in the briefing – nor was information on what the barren Atmos Prime held that would precipitate a battle.

Her orders were simple: make certain the landing party got through…no matter the cost or method. What she read in the last two words was code. If she determined Commonwealth command was not going to accomplish the goal, she had the authority to act independently to ensure mission success. She would have bet a year's salary the Commonwealth military was unaware of that small nuance.

Jryzkenri smirked, remembering when she read the caveat as it reinforced one of the qualities she admired most in their Emperor. He rarely tied the hands of his army – he issued orders then got the hell out of the way. Every military officer understood Ztar's baseline expectations…operate within that framework with the end goal firmly in mind, and he was satisfied. Deviate, though, at great risk.

Getting the landing party safely on Atmos Prime's surface was the endgame for her fleet; everything else was at Jryzkenri's discretion – that was what she took from "no matter the cost or method." She could live (or die) with that.

"Commander Jryzkenri?" Her mental summation was interrupted by the Comm Officer. "We've been signaled that the decoy is inbound. One toni until they drop from FTL." She gave a single nod of acknowledgement. Commonwealth strategists had decided to use a ruse. Three small ships would behave as if the expected landing party. It would either work and prompt the enemy to react or fail miserably. If it succeeded, they may get a heads up as to the black ships' intentions and a glimpse of their firepower.

The toni crawled by, counting down the tonis – 30, 29, 28…25…15…5…

"Decoy dropping to sublight," Tactical announced calmly as the holo display clearly showed three vessels popping up, slowing, and moving on a straight course for the planet. Commonwealth ships adjusted position to form an alleyway of sorts for the trio.

"Commander, those three ships aren't anything like we've seen before," Dehtag said, an eyebrow raised. "It seems the Commonwealth has made dramatic changes since the war."

Jryzkenri frowned. The readings scrolling down the forward holo display were worrisome. What were these new ships? Sensors were having difficulty classifying the shield energy, nor could they penetrate that barrier, and the visuals revealed a ship design unlike any Jryzkenri had seen in the war against the Commonwealth.

"Record everything you can. We need to get this back home."

###

Shozen Tev watched as the ruse began to play out. At first, he wasn't convinced of the wisdom, but later came to understand the Elders' reasoning. And so, he and the Etagllot operatives under him maneuvered the Commonwealth military into mapping out the operation. Unknown to the military, the ships were Shozen. To fool the Eilu, the decoy had to be convincing.

Tev felt a pang of regret for those aboard the bait. Each had volunteered, knowing it could be suicide. Likely, the enemy would bring to bear all their firepower to take out the only hope for the Trient in one definitive strike. End things quickly…leave no room for chance – that'd be what he'd do if the Eilu. But Tev and the joint fleet had to know what they were up against to have any chance of success. A taste of Eilu firepower may offer a chance to calibrate weapons more precisely and improve effectiveness. Sadly, that foretaste may cause the death of three good operatives.

Tension and trepidation saturated the psychic field as far as Tev's powerful mind could reach. Materializing around the Commonwealth fleet had accomplished the Eilu's likely purpose – instill dread and doubt.

The decoy ships began their gauntlet run to the planet, shields at full power. To one as sensitive as Tev, it seemed as if the entire star system held its collective breath.

Eilu ships remained still only moments before moving at speeds that startled Tev despite knowing how nimble the black vessels were. Within seconds, several Eilu ships were in firing range of the three-ship entourage. Streaks of barely discernable purple-black energy shot from several of the Eilu ships, tracking their targets as they sped toward Atmos Prime.

Immediately, fleet ships engaged the aggressors. Vio watched with a sinking feeling. Powerful Commonwealth weapons seemed to have little effect.

"Order our ships to send sensor data back to the Turzents. They need to recalibrate. Keep modulating weapons until we find the most effective wave length!"

At first, decoy shields appeared to be holding even under multiple enemy fire. Then as Commonwealth ships began firing on the Eilu, the lead ruse ship's energy barrier wavered. Moments later, shields collapsed, followed in seconds by a spectacular explosion, sending pieces of destruction in all directions, including into the path of its companion ships. Defensive shields would deflect the debris, but the impact of so much debris would momentarily weaken shielding, likely exactly what the Eilu had hoped.

Tev's heart-cluster sank as the other two decoys became the focus of Eilu weaponry. All around him, C1's bridge buzzed with the noise of erupted battled, but his attention was solely on the holo image. Brilliant beams of light from the modified laser weapons and standard phase cannons sliced and crisscrossed the blackness of space. Commonwealth vessels were fully engaged, but even with the light-based weaponry, it was becoming quickly apparent that their forces were inferior.

"…lost another!" he heard someone shout.

As the second ruse ship fell victim to multiple Eilu barrage, Tev stretched his mind out to their goddess in prayer for a miracle.

###

Vio was stunned. The effectiveness of the black-energy made his blood run cold. It sliced through their vaunted military shielding far too quickly.

"What by Notron's Fist _is_ that weapon?"

When the battle began, the spiky projections of the Eilu's vessels retracted and the ships began maneuvering at speeds that made his look like lumbering cargo lugs. Eilu nimbleness increased the difficulty targeting sensors were having locking onto the semi-phased objects. Phase cannon fire simply disappeared within the black masses as they had been warned.

Standard cannons were useless. Photoplasmic torpedoes when they could latch onto a target, had minimal impact, slowing but not stopping the Eilu. The retrofitted, old-style laser-based weapons gave the inky ships something they couldn't swallow as easily, but the guns weren't powerful enough for easy kills despite recalibration. Too many strikes were necessary, taking too much time.

With his fleet's first successful kill, the alienness of the enemy became apparent. Instead of exploding, the black ships rippled like disturbed, oily puddles to finally dissolve, leaving several floating bodies in their place…many-legged forms flailing in the void, seemingly unaffected by the cold and lack of atmosphere. It unnerved even his hardened bridge crew, but the heat of battle allowed little time to consider the nature of their foe.

As the Conn worked feverishly to keep C1 out of enemy crosshairs, Vio scanned sensor readings for any other signs of weakness.

"Tactical, bring photoplasmic torpedoes to bear!"

As the torpedo streaked toward an enemy ship, all eyes were glued to the holo screen and sensor outputs. Closer…closer. Then black energy leapt out to meet the torpedo. The resulting red-blue explosion sent spherical shockwaves radiating out, rattling C1 despite dampening fields. The black ship appeared unfazed.

"Zorn's Lot!" Vio swore. Another weapon rendered ineffective. They were being outmaneuvered, were woefully outgunned, and his fleet was being decimated. Another tactic was needed quickly.

"R2 lost! R5 severely damaged."

The news meant two ships out of the fight. Yet Vio wasn't ready to call for backup. Experience told him to hold the Turzents in reserve a little longer.

"Pae, reroute power from all other weapons to the lasers. I want everything we've got going to those guns!"

The Tactical/Weapons officer gave him a worrisome glance as nimble digits entered the commands to reroute power. "Yes, Commander, but it may not have the impact you hope. Lasers are inherently limited in their output. We're near that max already."

Vio allowed a public snort to escape. "I don't care what it takes, but order our ships to turn up the lights on those damnations – it seems to be the only thing that has any effect."

###

On Remwarge, Jryzkenri watched the Commonwealth fleet being torn apart. Amazement and alarm collided. The power of the black vessels was a wonder to witness, but that power was destroying their ally all too easily, which meant Jryzkenri's ships would likely meet with the same fate once engaged.

"Where is that landing party?!" she barked at her bridge officers. If they had any hope of getting that entourage through the blockade, it had to be soon while they still had enough ships left to fight.

###

From the edge of the star's corona, Taer's ship sent a desperate plea. "Come now or all is lost!"

###

_C32 – the climatic battle continues. See you in a few days._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Welcome back to the battle! Without further ado, I present C32. _

###

The Ekkamm entourage slowed as they entered the outermost fringes of the Atmos System, but did not leave phased and cloaked status. As soon as they did, the enemy would detect them, if they hadn't already.

Everyone was on Volu's bridge and tension stifled the air. A projected image of the battle raging around Atmos Prime filled the room. Commonwealth ships fought against the ominous black vessels of the Eilu. It was not going well for the good guys.

Flint huffed. "So the bag-ass library's in that planet?"

"Not strictly speaking, Flint," Volu replied as she zoomed in until only a holo image of Atmos Prime hung in the air.

"What do ya mean?"

"Atmos Prime – the Sentinel – only occupies the same absolute coordinates as the Nexus, which resides within inter-dimensional space. The Sentinel is both gatekeeper and gateway."

Flint's red-haired brows knitted together. "I'm confused – is the big-ass library in the Sentinel or the Nexus?"

"The library banks reside within the Nexus, but the Sentinel can access those banks and has vast knowledge stores itself," T'Qilla answered before Volu could.

"So what everybody's been looking for has been right here all this time? In plain sight? That's rich!" Flint laughed tensely.

"But look at the scans," Warren chimed in with a nod to Volu's readouts. "That doesn't look like anything other than what it appears visually. A dirtball planet with a few ancient ruins, waterless, no ore of commercial value...very ordinary, and very uninteresting."

"A plain guise for the key to the survival of our galaxy," Gatebi injected. "Is your amulet reacting in any way?"

Ettwanae blinked in surprise. She'd nearly forgotten about the device. She ceased wearing it when they arrived on Ekkamm, feeling it would be safer on Volu than draped around her neck with Etagllot scientists surrounding them. And so it remained tucked away safely in its docking station. She plucked it out and dropped the chain around her head. The amulet felt oddly foreign against her chest.

Placing a hand around it, she focused. "I think it may be vibrating slightly, or it could be my imagination."

T'Qilla placed a hand on Ettwanae's shoulder. "You do not imagine. Your amulet senses our proximity to Etxan'Ir."

She smiled and let the amulet rest on her skin. "Then we have finally found what we've been searching for all this time, Volu. I pray to Ozshi'wanae that Etxan'Ir can save us _and_ give us answers."

"As do I, my Poda."

"Meanwhile, people, we've got a blockade to bust through." Warren wasn't feeling at all confident about their chances. The Eilu were making quick work of Commonwealth. Volu zoomed out and the visuals of the battle once again filled the bridge.

"How do we get through that?!" Ettwanae asked, fear causing her voice to tremble slightly. An exploding Commonwealth vessel punctuated the question. She cringed and pulled wings in tight.

"Where's the Turzent fleet?" In response to Warren's query, the floating image switched from the battle to a wide view of the star system with a marker denoting their position and an inset display showing familiar Turzent vessels.

"Looks to me that they are either being held in reserve or waiting for some other reason."

"They are waiting for us. Uulophar just sent word that at her signal, we are to join the Turzents and they will escort us to the planet."

Warren nodded slowly. "They will be our battering ram to punch through the Eilu blockade."

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Their sole purpose is to ensure we make landfall at the designated coordinates. Once there, we join another Shozen vessel."

"Who?" Gatebi asked what everyone instantly wanted to know.

"The Shozen who will operate Etxan'Ir."

Puzzlement crossed the Alcab's face, along with everyone else's. "But I assumed Phai would do that."

"That is what everyone was allowed to believe until moments ago. Phai will be with us, but a Shozen named Taer will integrate with the Nexus device. Taer's group is already in-system."

"Why someone else? Why not Phai? Thought she was their top dog," Flint questioned.

"Uulophar explained Taer is as closer genetically to the U'larr."

Warren's unease grew by the moment. Would they get through safely? What was waiting for them on the surface? What if the Sentinel and Etxan'Ir rejected any of the keys? Were the Shozen's thousands of years of preparation enough?

He watched the pitched battle with a critical eye. The Commonwealth fleet was losing – that was abundantly clear. If the Turzent fleet fared no better, their odds of getting past the Eilu were dismal.

"What _exactly_ is the plan for getting through, Volu?"

"We and the Imperial Fleet are going to come out of FTL directly above Atmos Prime."

Wings snapped, echoing his surprise. "That's _very_ tricky, especially with multiple ships. We could end up killing ourselves." Warren kept his tone neutral, but immediately felt the others tense even more.

Flint's eyes widened. "Vo, you ain't gonna get us killed, are ya?" The teen flashed worried eyes to Gatebi, whose face didn't offer the reassuring look he had hoped for.

"Volu?" Ettwanae's face reflected her uncertainty.

"The risk is primarily with the Imperial ships. Bae and I will have little difficulty with the maneuver as we accomplish FTL differently. Uulophar says her superior technology will minimize the danger. We three will emerge at the outer fringes of atmosphere, whereas the fleet will leave FTL farther back."

Warren breathed a bit easier with the Eshaar'ne's reassurances, but the Imperial ships still needed to perform flawlessly to avoid mishaps that could result in a deadly tangle of vessels. "I have my concerns, but I don't see any other way that guarantees we get to the planet." He waved a hand at the holo image that continued to flash and flicker with replicated with weapons fire. "I think we can see that fighting our way through is not the best option."

All heads bobbed in agreement.

"The Imperial ships are to keep the Eilu ships away from the landing site," Volu added.

"Or we could be sitting ducks," Warren expanded. At the non-Human puzzled faces, he translated the phrase. "We'll be extremely vulnerable on the surface."

"They gotta cover our asses, or we'll be _dead_ ducks!" Flint exclaimed as green eyes darted between his female shipmates.

###

Commander Jryzkenri wasn't at all happy with the dispatch, but had to agree – it was the only way. Vio's fleet was near collapse, but would continue to occupy the enemy a bit longer. The landing party had arrived and needed to make it planetside.

"Send orders to our ships. Prepare for FTL. Destination – Atmos Prime. Wait for the go signal. Stagger our arrival points just beyond atmosphere. Laser guns at the ready, full power. We can count on those bastards knowing we're here and have obviously figured out the Commonwealth's ruse. Expect a greeting delegation. The contingent will be in unclassified ships and to be protected at all cost."

Her senior officers exchanged varied looks, but any questions went unasked. The Comm officer transmitted the orders to the other nine Turzent vessels.

Jryzkenri wasn't a religious woman. If she were, she would have sent a prayer to her people's gods. Instead, the Commander ran through a myriad of battle scenarios. They were outgunned and outclassed, but she and her fleet would defend the mystery party unto death. Unless a miracle transpired, she could not envision a good outcome. The Battle of Atmos Prime may well be her last.

###

Volu received the signal, gave her occupants a quick warning, then she, Bae, and Uulophar leapt into FTL in unison. The trip would be quick even at their slowest light speed velocity, but it gave them enough time to tweak precise FTL dropout times and coordinates amongst them.

Emerging from FTL, Volu raised up a 360-degree holo image of their exterior surroundings. Turzent vessels popped out of FTL behind them. As everyone had expected, but no one had the heart to verbalize, more Eilu ships decloaked, obviously anticipating the maneuver. The Turzent's opened fire immediately. Black, ominous Eilu ships reciprocated, and a new frontline formed.

Intensely bright laser blasts went head-to-head against blackish-purple, sweeping energy bolts. A difference was immediately apparent.

"The Turzent's have more powerful lasers than the Commonwealth. They are making an impact!" Volu's excitement was equally reassuring and unsettling; carrying both tentative relief and confirmation of how uncertain she had been.

"Kick those black asses into the next dimension! Go, Turzents!" Flint shouted, fist raised.

As seconds unfolded, it became clear the Eilu still had the upper hand. It was only moments, as well, before their three-ship entourage was squarely in enemy sights. Two enemy vessels streaked up through atmosphere to intercept Bae, Volu, and Uulophar as they descended.

Warren grabbed the back of the bridge chair as Volu maneuvered violently to avoid weapons fire. "Any sign of Taer's ship?"

"Uulophar says we're meeting at the ground coordinates."

Another abrupt dart to Volu's left and Warren decided that the Eshaar'ne needed to focus solely on getting them past the Eilu. Ettwanae's hand was suddenly on his, gripping tightly. He looked down into her crystalline-blue eyes. She was frightened.

"I'm scared, too, but we'll make it."

All eyes were glued to the holo display as a brilliant yellow streak shot past them from the side to nail the black ship that had focused on Volu. The Eilu ship was jolted, but did not cease its pursuit.

"That must be Uulophar!" Gatebi called out. "The yellow hue isn't Eshaar'ne, Eilu, or Turzent."

Then the air charged. Warren glanced around – Flint and Gatebi seemed unaware. Ettwanae and T'Qilla, though, gave him knowing looks. Volu was preparing to fire. The hologram replayed the simultaneous hit of Volu's energy beam and Uulophar's blast at one of the pursuing vessels. The double-whammy sent the oval ship into a sideslip and roll.

Flint whooped. "Yes!"

Suddenly, Volu pitched sharply, then shuddered.

"_Volu!_" Ettwanae shrieked.

"Shields held, Poda. Do not fear."

To Warren, the reassuring words rang hollow. Just how bad was their situation? He counted three Eilu on their tail. Was Volu showing them everything or was she editing the replays?

"I think we better sit down," he told Flint, Gatebi, and T'Qilla. As the bridge contained only one chair, the floor was it. No sooner than the foursome was seated and Volu rolled violently again. Warren could have sworn he heard a deep moan.

A glance up and he found Ettwanae's eyes wide and wild.

###

Phai stood on the bridge. Uulophar was a powerful ship – the best Shozen / Etagllot technology could construct. Eilu ships were better. Even the augmented Bae was having difficulty withstanding the bombardment. The two vessels worked in unison to protect the weaker Volu, but their defenses were flagging.

Behind them, Turzent vessels were locked in death battle to keep as many Eilu ships away from Atmos Prime as possible. While their laser weapons did affect the light-susceptible Eilu, the impact wasn't as potent as they'd believed. Why that was the case was moot – too late to do anything about the miscalculation.

Volu had to reach the ground. Warren and Ettwanae were vital. Taer as well. The rest of them? Phai and Bae would do what was necessary to ensure Volu's safe landing.

###

"Find a way to hurt those Dreian mudpuckers!" the Turzent fleet commander yelled in frustration. They were having their asses handed to them. Her fleet was down 40 percent in less time that she thought possible. Two ships had been fully destroyed and two others were space junk. If something didn't change quickly, the vaunted Turzent military would suffer its worst defeat in memory.

The only bright spot was the lasers. They worked. Problem was, they weren't potent enough. That was forcing her to use ships in pairs, coordinating their weapons fire upon a single Eilu attacker, in effect, cutting her remaining fleet in half.

Then two surviving Commonwealth ships limped in to join. One was Vio's command ship, a heavy cruiser, and the other standard battle fleet issue.

"About time you showed up!" Jryzkenri jabbed Vio when she answered C1's hail. Behind the man's image, she could see substantial damage to his bridge.

The Commonwealth commander smirked. "You should show more respect to the forces that softened up the enemy for you."

"You call this softened?!" she fired back, but then dropped the banter. Most of Vio's fleet was destroyed in a valiant, but lost fight. "This enemy is not easily defeated, Commander. Any ideas?"

"I do, though it may be too little too late. Turzent lasers appear more effective, but still lacking. More power, though, may not be the solution."

Remwarge rocked under a blast. Warning alarms filled the bridge. "If you have an idea, you best tell me quickly."

Vio smirked. "Try adjusting the visible spectrum of your lasers toward the yellow end. I'm having more success with that. Specs are on their way." His image winked out, but not before it was obvious C1 had taken a hard hit.

"Engineering, retune lasers to match incoming parameters, then keep adjusting until we find the sweet spot. Comm – relay those specs to the fleet and tell them to keep tweaking. Once we've got what hits those Dreian mudpuckers hardest, everyone tunes to that!"

###

Taer's ship, Hetruas, and her escorts came out of FTL just shy of atmosphere, sending shockwaves through Atmos Prime's mesosphere and stratosphere. It would be like ringing an arrival gong, but couldn't be avoided if they were to quickly reach the surface coordinates with limited enemy engagement.

/ _Our counterparts are experiencing difficulty. _/

Hetruas' mental voice eased into Taer's mind. / _You have the gift of understatement, which makes me quite fearful for Phai's group._ /

/ _We will reach the landing site in three point two unified minutes, assuming no interference. _/

Taer let out a sigh. / _We can plan on interference. _/

/ _I presumed as much. To confirm our belief, two Eilu vessels approach. _/

/ _You know what to do. I'm going to contact Phai._ / Taer stretched consciousness out to find Phai's unique signature. Within moments, she felt the woman's mind.

/ _Taer! Your arrival gladdens me. What is your status? _/

/ _Two Eilu pursuit vessels. The escorts will keep them busy for a while. I expect more resistance on the ground than in atmosphere._ _We are heading down. _/

She felt her fellow Shozen's mental groan.

/ _Unfortunately, as do I. We will be far more vulnerable once landed. We must get inside as quickly as possible – it will be the only safe place._ /

/ _I remain puzzled as to why the Sentinel continues to tolerate Eilu presence. _/

/ _As do I, but perhaps they are not perceived as a significant threat. _/ A mental frown accompanied the speculation.

Taer was unconvinced, yet what could they do at this late stage but follow the plan? / _Perhaps…_ _Do you wish me to begin the mental call?_ /

She and Phai had agreed to would wait until they both felt the timing was right.

/ _Yes. We will have even less time to gain access than we believed. _/

/ _Then I begin immediately. Hetruas will use the ancient hail, as well._ /

/ _Uulophar and Bae will hold off the Eilu as long as possible. You and those aboard Volu are the only ones that matter. If we do not meet again in this realm, my friendship to you, Taer. _/

/ _And mine to you, Phai. If Ozshi'wanae is merciful, I will see you at the Sentinel's portal._ /

###

Screams of pain filled Volu's comm array, sending rage and panic through the younger Eshaar'ne. Bae was surrounded by Eilu and couldn't shake them. Her shields were near collapse. Volu was desperate to save her mother and turned back.

"_NO!_ Volu, go! You must!"

"Mother, I will not leave you!"

Uulophar broke in sharply. "Volu, head to the coordinates! Listen to Bae."

Volu fired everything she had at the black ships. Suddenly, Uulophar was between her and her targets.

"Go! If you do not, all is lost!" Uulophar took a hard, Eilu hit to stern, causing her to stagger in atmosphere. "For all that is Ozshi'wanae's, _please_, Volu."

Her mother and the sentient AI were right. If their mission failed, they were all dead. With a sickened soul, Volu turned back toward Atmos Prime's surface and sank quickly through the thickening atmosphere. Bae and Uulophar cut off contact completely – to spare her, she knew. To honor their unspoken wishes, she ceased scanning them. Likely, she would not hear from them again, and she wished once more Eshaar'ne could weep.

Bae and Uulophar's sacrifice gained her precious seconds. She was ahead of their pursuers. No more ships had risen from the planet. Were the Eilu out of vessels or lying in wait?

###

With the shifting of laser frequency, the Eilu ships appeared to take on more damage, but without clear scan readings, it was difficult to be certain. Something had changed. The black vessels were moving slower – more cautiously.

Or was the focus of battle shifting?

Scanners detected one of the three contingent ships was close to landing. The other two remained in the stratosphere in the heat of battle. Then from around the far side of the planet, Remwarge detected another group moving rapidly through the lower levels of atmosphere.

"Commander, three ships on intercept course with our landing party, but they're not Eilu."

"We're being hailed by C1," Comm called out.

Vio's image popped up. A figure in non-military garb stood next to him. "We're told the approaching threesome is ours. Do not attack. I repeat, do NOT attack."

Jryzkenri jerked. "Who's telling you that? Why wasn't I informed of another group?!"

Vio gave a quick nod toward the unidentified male. "Tev. He's in telepathic contact with our landing party. You can lower your horns, Commander…this is the first I'm hearing about a second landing party."

Remwarge shook to her snyth-met gaskets with a broadside hit. Lighting flickered. Alarms pierced the air. Jryzkenri gripped the arms of her chair.

"Commander Vio, I'm focusing my remaining ships on keeping these black dospits off the backs of our initial landing party. I have no orders for the second."

Vio crossed his arms and put on a self-assured look. Jryzkenri believed it had to be show. Nothing about their current predicament instilled confidence. "Leave the second group to me. Tev says they are as crucial as the first."

"Commander!" one of her bridge crew cried out.

"May the gods be with you, Vio," she gave him a slight head bow out of respect. Likely, neither of them would see past that day.

"And may your sword never dull," he returned and was gone.

Jryzkenri watched the icons representing C1 and its sole remaining fleet vessel head off to help shield the second landing party. The task would be difficult…the downfall of cruisers was their lumbering performance in atmosphere.

The Turzent turned toward her TO who'd called out. "Officer Dehtag?"

"Our landing party is in trouble. Two of their ships are surrounded by Eilu. The third is dropping through atmosphere faster than any ship I've seen, but they have pursuers who are nearly as quick."

She gave a nod. The Eilu were doing exactly as she'd do. Strip away the enemy's protection methodically, layer by layer until the vital component is exposed. Once done, the objective becomes easy pickings.

The battle in space was over – not in fact, but in purpose. The reason for their mission was heading toward the surface. Jryzkenri made a decision.

"de'Essus, follow that lead ship," she commanded her helm officer. "Comm, order what's left of our fleet to follow. And on our way, blaze a path through those dospits surrounding the other two ships. Coordinate efforts – let's see if we can gain our mysterious allies some breathing room."

###

Ta'uii stirred as awareness sensed pulses of energy above its surface. Analyze. Conclusion. Inconsequential…not worth the expense of awakening spatial scanning nodes. Such meager power bursts were no threat.

But then, something else…

###

/ _My Other, what is happening?! _/ Ettwanae reached out with her mind. Volu had gone silent mentally and audibly. Something was very wrong. No response. / _Please, Volu._ /

Everyone waited nervously for any word from the living ship. The holo display showed their heart-stopping plunge through atmosphere. The dry surface of Atmos Prime was coming at them fast. More and more details of the arid world became distinguishable by the second.

The ride down was not smooth. Volu kept dodging and rocking. They had pursuers.

"She won't answer. I don't know what to do!"

Warren slid over and rose to his knees to face Ettwanae. As she quickly took his hands, he squeezed reassuringly.

"She is in control – we're not freefalling. Eilu are likely chasing us – let her focus. She'll get us down safely."

"But what's waiting for us on the ground? More Eilu?"

Warren had no answers. Without input from Volu, her occupants were blind. Scan data had ceased with Volu's abrupt silence.

###

Phai mentally reached out to the Eshaar'ne, and it sent her reeling. Bae's pain was so great Phai was amazed the living ship could still fight. Primal determination interlaced with agony filled mental senses…along with all-consuming instinct to protect her only offspring.

/ _Bae, phase now – it will offer some protection. Let Uulophar take over from here. _/

/ _Too many ships even for your Uulophar. You…need me. I cannot…fight them while phased._ /

/ _That's an order! _/

The Eshaar'ne suddenly rocked violently from a double-strike to her port side. A blood-curdling scream filled Phai's mind. Unmistakable signs of explosive decompression trailed Bae's image on the holo display. The next telepathic sensation was hard to place at first – a brief sense of floating…

Freefall!

Then everything went to hell.

/ _Bae! _/

###

Flint was cowering against a wall, tucking his head in an instinctual attempt to shield himself. Gatebi's eyes were closed, arms hugging knees close to body, and she was whispering quietly. T'Qilla had braced herself as best she could, and tension filled her paled features. Warren and Ettwanae clung to each other, and he prayed he'd been right about them not freefalling as the speed at which the ground was coming at them said otherwise.

At what seemed the last possible moment, the holo image showed Volu leveling out feet above the dry terrain causing an instant sandstorm. Sighs and groans of relief filled the bridge.

Skimming the sandy terrain, the Eshaar'ne once again picked up speed.

"Volu?" Warren asked tentatively. "Will you speak to us?"

Silence. A flicker caught his attention. Volu was reactivating her external scanner and other displays. Detangling himself from Ettwanae's arms, he stood to get a better view.

"Volu's picking up no Eilu ships in front of us. Looks like we're seconds from the coordinates."

Volu decelerated abruptly. They'd reached the rendezvous point. Suddenly, sensors detected two ships heading in at startling speed.

"Taer comes." The Eshaar'ne's emotionless proclamation startled everyone.

"My precious Volu…" Ettwanae cooed as she caught Warren's glance. She'd seen what Warren was watching on a scanner display. Tears filled her eyes.

Warren felt the abrupt mental intrusion before the words came.

/_ Warren and Ettwanae, I am Elder Taer of the Shozen Council of Elders. You must follow my orders exactly and without hesitation. I am nearly at your location. Leave Volu now and join me on the surface. Time grows short. The Dark Coming is upon us._ /

Ettwanae's expression revealed she'd gotten the message as her eyes were wide with wonder and surprise. Shozen could break through Esha'Aru mental shields…something Phai hadn't shared. He took her trembling hand.

###

A call? Too weak.

Then another sensation redirected limited awareness. Ta'uii detected the ripples despite nearly all its sensory array being offline. Dimensional instability was a threat, unlike the pinpricks of energy twinkling above its exterior. Something more dire was amiss, yet without power, it could not determine what.

Analyze. Conclude.

The Sentinel must recharge.

###

Phai prided herself in detachment from emotion. Part of the role...necessary for what she'd had to do over the last thousand-plus years. But dispassion stood not a chance while she watched one the few remaining Eshaar'ne tumble from the heavens. She extended tender psionic contact.

Bae's mental presence gently brushed hers in return. The touch was shockingly peaceful. Then she heard a mother's final, simultaneous message to her daughter and to her Other.

" / _I love you both. _/ "

###

Alarms went off at single monitoring station within Cuquerel Astronomical Institute's most distance outpost. A subspace transmission from one of the remaining galactic core monitoring buoys contained readings outside established nominal parameters.

The on-duty technician walked to the receiving station, silenced the chime, and scanned the data. What he saw had to wrong. Buoy malfunction. He issued a self-diagnostic command. Minutes later, the return signal stated no faults or abnormalities were detected.

Checking protocol, astrophysicist-in-training Drantyr blinked. The orders were clear. Under such circumstances, he was to send a communication on secure comm directly to the head of CAI and Emperor Ztar himself. He double-checked. Someone had upgraded the orders only recently. Why was the Emperor concerned with anomalous readings of the supermassive black hole at the center of their galaxy?

Drantyr shook his head as he looked again at the readings. He still had a hard time believing the data. If accurate, it could be a precursor to a massive expulsion. Such a phenomenon in theory could – emphasis on could – disrupt subspace and thus subspace communications. That had to be the concern, he guessed.

And so following protocol precisely, the young scientist sent the message and data packet as prescribed knowing he'd likely never be privy to the reason for the orders.

###

"What's going on?" Flint demanded as Ettwanae and Warren headed toward the door.

"You three stay with Volu," Warren ordered.

"My Poda?"

The Eshaar'ne's voice was tight. T'Qilla moved quietly to her feet, looking extremely distressed. Biting her lip, the woman slipped from the bridge. Ettwanae didn't see as her back was to her mother.

"I must leave now, Volu. We're meeting the Shozen called Taer. She's on her way. Keep Mother, Gatebi, and Flint safe."

/ _Warren, Volu is required in battle immediately. We need her firepower. Leave now! _/

Phai's abrupt intrusion made him flinch. Ettwanae would not want to order Volu into danger, but the fate of the galaxy hung in the balance.

"Volu, you must rejoin the fight – keep the Eilu off our backs until we're inside."

Ettwanae grabbed his arm. "Warren, no! It's too dangerous!"

"Poda, Warren is right. You will be exposed outside – I must protect you."

"But-"

Volu cut her off. "No buts. Go. Do what you must to save us all. Whatever it takes. Do you understand?"

T'Qilla reappeared stony-faced in the doorway of the bridge. "They are right. You are our only hope."

Blinking back tears, Ettwanae nodded. "I love you, my Other." Then she turned toward Flint and Gatebi. "Love you both, as well…my dear friends." She approached her mother, throwing arms around T'Qilla tightly. "I love you," she whispered as emotion nearly stole her voice.

"May Ozshi'wanae watch over you and protect you, my child," her mother blessed into an ear, before pushing away gently.

First Gatebi, then Flint stepped up to give Ettwanae powerful hugs, murmuring what could be final good-byes.

"You must go now, Poda. I will _not_ leave you until Shozen Taer emerges."

Warren didn't bother arguing that Volu was needed elsewhere – it was a fight neither he nor Phai would win.

As soon as the pair stepped out, a blast of Atmos Prime's cold and slightly acrid air hit them. They stepped away from Volu's underbelly, and the Eshaar'ne rose up to hover protectively overhead. Ettwanae squeezed Warren's hand tightly as she looked up at the Eshaar'ne. Several ugly burn wounds were evident on Volu's exterior.

"They'll be okay. The Turzent fleet is out there. Between all of them…"

She swallowed down the sobs of fear and dread. "I pray you are right."

Simultaneously, they spotted a white swath cutting across the sky. It took a moment, but extraordinary vision revealed the shape of the falling object.

"Bae!" Ettwanae cried out.

###

Tentative satisfaction filled Fleet Commander Jryzkenri as their retuned lasers seemed to stagger the Eilu. Finally, they were making progress. Her regret was they arrived too late to save everyone in the landing party. She hoped those aboard the lost craft weren't crucial.

Once the odd, triangular ship had begun its death plunge, Eilu swarmed their landing party's largest vessel, a more traditional-looking ship, but with smaller, wing-like fins sweeping back along its sleek sides. Still in mid-level atmosphere, it was fighting gallantly, but hopelessly outnumbered.

The Turzent fleet performed as ordered and burned a brilliant light path through the enemy clustered around their prey.

"Hail that ship!" she ordered Comm.

The response was immediate, but audio only.

"I am Uulophar, Elder Phai's personal vessel. Thank you for the assistance."

"I am Commander Jryzkenri of the Turzent Military Interstellar Fleet. You are welcome. My orders are to ensure you make it to the surface. We failed with one of your group. We will not fail again. Consider us your escorts. Stay inside our formation."

Suddenly, the unique feeling of telepathic incursion hit her – something she'd experienced only with Emperor Ztar in the one time they'd met face-to-face. The sensation was something she'd never forget. 'Who?'

/ _Commander, my name is Phai. I am responsible for this mission. We must protect our people already planetside. Escort my ship to the surface, and then hold off the Eilu ships. If we fail here, our future is lost. Do you understand? _/

/ _Not entirely, but Emperor Ztar commanded that I use whatever methods necessary to ensure your landing party was protected, and that is exactly what will be done. _/

The mental presence departed. The military woman ordered her ships to form a spherical shield around Phai's ship, and they began their descent to Atmos Prime's surface – battling all the way down.

###

/ _Taer, Uulophar is unable to detect the portal. What is happening? _/

The blue-skinned Elder strode quickly toward her ship's bay door. / _I continue sending mental hails to the Sentinel. Between that and our presence, we _should_ get a response. _/

/ _The delay is troubling. _/

Indeed it was, and Taer was deeply worried. If the Sentinel failed to even acknowledge them, all was lost. Hetruas landed softly only paces from where Volu hung. Having mentally followed the plummeting Bae, she wondered if Phai would make it. Foreign feelings of uncertainty filled her. In that moment, the cool, detached Shozen Elder realized she had not considered the possibility of facing their ultimate trial alone. Phai's physical presence was to be her anchor and a reassurance. Additionally, they needed the clones aboard Uulophar as backup. If the Sentinel rejected the natural pair, the clones may be their only hope. Assuming, the Sentinel allowed any of them worthy…

/ _How far are you? _/

###

Warren held Ettwanae close as they watched Bae crash in the distance, throwing a plume of dirt high into the air. The sound of impact came many seconds later. Tears welled up; his throat tightened. He could only imagine how Volu and T'Qilla were feeling as the living ship bobbled in the air above them. Ettwanae's soft sobs reverberated against his chest.

Three ships dropped down yards from them, but only the largest vessel settled to the ground. Immediately, a hatch opened and its gangway extended. A lone figure wearing a dark, ankle-length dress began a hasty descent. Warren studied the quickly approaching blue-skinned alien. She was impressively tall – approaching eight feet, if Warren had to guess – and thin with a triangular face and oversized, coal-black eyes. Straight, blue-black hair fell to the knees. The nose was quite small and delicate, as was the chin, making the full lips appear oversized for the narrow jaw. The alien looked nothing like the humanesque Phai.

"Taer?" Warren called out over the loud hum of the escort ships hanging overhead.

"Yes."

"Is Phai coming?" Ettwanae questioned as Taer reached them.

A frown formed on the blue face. Warren noted the woman's eyebrows were only a darker skin tone, not hair.

"She is attempting. The fleet has reached her – hopefully, they can get her through the Eilu blockade." Taer did not sound confident.

"How do we get inside?" Warren asked, looking around. If an entrance was there, he couldn't see it.

"I've been sending telepathic calls to the Sentinel as prescribed in the old texts, but no response as yet."

Warren jerked. "But I thought you and Phai knew how to get in?! You mean we came here and have no way in?"

"We know _how_, but it is up to the Sentinel whether or not to respond. I am puzzled it has not. Shozen have been here before and granted entry."

A sinking sensation hit Warren. "Is it possible the Sentinel is no longer functional?"

Piecing black eyes locked to his. "The gateway on our side of the portal remains cloaked. That indicates the Sentinel is active. I fear an element is lacking on our part – a key the Sentinel requires."

"If only we were soulbound!" Ettwanae decried, pulling at the chain around her neck to reveal her most precious possession. "My amulet is whole and Etxan'Ir would let us in if we were."

"It is possible that is the reason. We need the soulbound clones." Black eyes searched the sky for a moment. "However, Etxan'Ir isn't involved at this point. It's a two-step process," Taer explained almost absentmindedly, her eyes lowering to scan the horizon, and then fixing on a single, distant point. "The Sentinel first grants access within itself to those who pass the tests of worthiness; only then will the door to Etxan'Ir open."

"They come." The Eshaar'ne's voice was so strained, Warren hardly recognized it. "Find a way in, my Poda. I will protect you."

"Volu!" Ettwanae watched her precious Other dart up and away. She turned back to Warren and gripped his arm; eyes widening with trepidation. "She will protect me to the death. I can't loose her!"

Taer's attention returned fully to Warren and Ettwanae. "She is doing what must be done. Volu understands we are already dead if we fail."

Suddenly, a low, growing roar rumbled across the landscape. Looking up, dots could be seen, streaks of gold and black slicing the teal-green sky between them.

"The battle descends."

Taer closed her eyes in concentration. Warren assumed she was attempting to contact the Sentinel again. What was wrong? Why did it not answer a descendent of its builders?

###

Ta'uii heard the ancient call, but caution ruled its bio-crystalline brain. Two prior times, pleas for entrance by the unworthy had come. Enticed by need to replenish reserves, Ta'uii had allowed the petitioners inside. The resulting necessity to destroy the intruders required energy it could not spare. Ta'uii would not be deceived again even in the face of desperate need. Protection of Etxan'Ir was to be at all costs – even the Sentinel's own survival.

Yet the petitioners held promise of supplying what the massive machine required, but would they? Recent history was not encouraging. No matter how dire its situation, Ta'uii was helpless to force cooperation or to simply take what it needed. The Law of the Creators forbade such actions. Self-will was sacred.

But verbal coercion was not wholly prohibited. Perhaps new methodology was required to ensure full cooperation.

Dimensional ripples continued. Without energy to power its massive scanners, cause eluded. Deception could not be ruled out. Could Ta'uii risk ignoring the petitioner claiming another Dark Coming loomed? If Ta'uii made the wrong decision, it may be fully depleted when truly needed, and the galaxy would fall to eternal darkness.

The planet-sized guardian faced a difficult choice.

###

As Uulophar's bulk streaked downward at a dizzying rate, Warren momentarily feared the ship would crash on top of them. Kicking up dirt in anti-grav backlash, the Shozen ship slowed its plunge mere yards above them and sunk silently to the ground. A hatchway hadn't even fully opened before Phai was exiting hurriedly with the clones at her heels, their hands clasped together as usual. No sooner had the three pairs of feet touched ground than Uulophar was airborne and returning to the fight.

"Still no answer?" the Shozen leader called out to Taer as she joined the trio.

"No. Something is wrong." Taer's flowing, pitch-black hair flared around her in a gust of chilling wind.

"Perhaps if we send the call together." Phai scanned the horizon. "We haven't much time."

Warren glanced to N'Adiaera and N'Ollein, whose wide-eyed faces revealed both fear and wonder as they scanned the alien surroundings. How much did they truly comprehend? Would they prove an asset or liability?

Darting his own eyes around, Warren assessed their vulnerable position. Out in the open, little protection, and no weapons. Sitting ducks. Returning focus to the Elders, he did not like their expressions…they spoke of desperation.

'The Eilu are waiting for something,' instinct whispered.

Then it hit him. 'Of course!'

###

_Next chapter, let's see if you discover the underlying theme developing. It won't be hard, promise! _:-)

_See you for C33._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Does Phai and company gain Sentinel access? What of Ztar? How goes the battle above Atmos Prime? And what is happening at the galactic core? Many questions…perhaps a few answers._

###

The signal came. It was time. The same signal as would be received by the Turzent ruler. Den-neer had followed the man's movements since arriving a few days earlier. 'Make certain he does what is necessary,' Phai had instructed before ordering him to Sat'rey.

If Ztar did not, Den-neer would.

Shielded from detection by his U'larr-based telepathic veil, Den-neer watched as the Turzent left the palace. His posture and mental aura spoke of soul-deep sadness. Den-neer agreed. The situation should never have occurred. The bond between Archangel and Ztar was a cruel twist of fate.

But what was, was.

With remorse for all that would not be, Den-neer stealthily shadowed his target.

###

The petitioners stood very near the cloaked entrance. Ta'uii ignited another awareness node, carefully conserving power where possible. Using a single bio-crystalline sensor-array, it performed a cursory close-range scan. Four Esha'Aru. Readings on the other two beings were confusing. U'larr?

Diverting a bit more precious power, Ta'uii probed deeper, while energy consumption monitors registered warnings. Data became more disconcerting from the nanosecond scan burst. Two of the Esha'Aru were replicates; the other two were not soulbound. Both pairs carried completed amulets. One Esha'Aru was an oddity on several levels and carried within it technology of unknown origin. Without energy to power its vast knowledge banks, the Sentinel could not search for a match to the subcellular infestation.

The two with U'larr DNA were impure – tainted with other genetic material. One was closer to what the Creators were, but far from wholly U'larr. Strangely, it also carried within biotechnology similar to one of the winged beings. However, that did not make the U'larr-like unworthy – only unusual.

Who were the confusing blends? Time had passed as Ta'uii had all but shutdown to conserve power. What had transpired during that span? Questions abounded, but answers to secondary queries were not critical to its directive of self-preservation for the sake of duty.

The six intruders could not be authorized for Nexus access – they did not fit the profile. However, the need for replenishment was great. After gaining what the Sentinel needed, the blasphemies would be eliminated. In fact, two could be eradicated immediately with negligible adverse result.

Reduced to only a few active nodes, the sentient machine was still capable of calculating the probability of replenishment success with the remaining petitioners: 43.6%.

Probability of another Esha'Aru or U'larr arriving before energy reserves were fully exhausted: 1.8%

Ta'uii activated the portal.

###

Everyone jumped, even the enigmatic Taer. A massive, intricately carved door appeared out of nothingness and began sliding silently open. Beyond, only whiteness. Warren had seen something similar before – an interdimensional portal. N'Adiaera impulsively leapt into the air to alight behind the portal.

"Nothing!" she declared with a spread of arms and wings in disbelief.

"Back here!" Phai shouted sternly, but the young woman remained still, eyes darting to the heavens where a deadly light show played.

Warren scanned the landscape, ready to dash inside. Eilu were breathing down their necks. As the battle lowered, errant weapons fire exploded the ground sporadically; some impacts uncomfortably close.

"We have been sanctioned to enter," Phai declared.

"Meaning it knows we're Esha'Aru and you're U'larr." Ettwanae looked both excited and nervous as sounds of war grew louder.

"A qualified yes," Taer replied as she started toward the entrance with a frown. "Others have been permitted entry, but then destroyed."

Warren nervously watched for what instinct had warned early. A not-so-distant explosion rumbled across the landscape. Ettwanae's eyes widened to saucers. N'Adiaera shot back to N'Ollein's side. A gust of wind swirled sand. He snagged Ettwanae's hand and followed Taer.

Phai's intense eyes scanned the sky – the battle was nearly atop them. To punctuate the point, a black beam struck the ground near the portal, rocking the ground, and sending dust and dirt flying. "Hurry!" Then she caught N'Ollein's eyes. "Follow her – go!"

The two Esha'Aru clones interlaced fingers, exchanged worried looks, and then ran past Warren and Ettwanae toward Taer.

Warren gave Ettwanae a reassuring smile, though he felt far from confident. Taer's words rang as warning. He was Human, and it could be the death of them.

Another black beam hit explosively close to the clones, knocking them to the ground. N'Adiaera began crying and screaming.

"Get them inside!" Phai shouted needlessly to Taer as she was already retracing her steps.

"The portal – it's a target!" Warren yelled toward Phai, sharing his earlier intuitive realization. Once revealed, destroying the entrance was a logical strategy.

"Yes!"

Taer nearly dragged the young Esha'Aru pair toward the Sentinel's entrance, one to each side of her towering form.

"Warren?" Ettwanae blue eyes searched his, looking to him for courage.

"We'll be fine once inside. Stick close."

Phai was suddenly next to them. "I will follow and shield you as best I can," she hissed with an urgent nod to follow the others.

Warren swallowed as they jogged toward the portal. A black streak cleared their heads by a foot to hit the portal directly. Taer skidded to a halt and pulled the clones tightly against her sides as a faint shimmer surrounded them. Warren recognized it instantly – telekinetic shielding.

Under the assault, the doorway flickered like a mirage, but after the three-heart-beat hit ceased, the entrance remained untouched. Taer leaned down to clearly say something to the trembling clones, and then released them to dart toward the entrance alone. Why? Did she suspect something? He held a breath as Taer crossed the threshold and disappeared into the white glow.

"Go!" Phai yelled at the clones.

N'Adiaera and N'Ollein were frozen in place. A black energy beam sliced the air to strike the clones. Hearts went to throats, but instead of striking them down, an invisible force deflected the beam. Warren glanced up – Volu!

"_GO!_" the white-haired Elder screamed.

With one last look to one another, shoulder to shoulder, the cloned couple ran through the dimensional doorway.

A blinding flash of light and hiss stopped the remaining trio in their tracks. Blinking away the afterimages, Warren strained to see. Phai's sharp intake of air and Ettwanae's scream met his ears simultaneously as vision cleared. His stomach dropped to the ground. Ashes. All that remained were two small piles of ashes.

'Ztar!'

"NO!" Ettwanae screamed and whirled into Warren's arms, instantly sobbing.

He felt like doing likewise with the loss of hope for his friend. But there was little time for emotional indulges. Phai muttered indiscernibly under her breath just as two black ships broke the horizon and were coming in fast, skimming feet above the flat landscape. Volu whirled and darted toward the advancing enemy.

"Get down!" Warren reflexively shoved Ettwanae and Phai to the side microseconds before a purple-black energy beam exploded exactly where they had been standing, creating a small crater.

Ettwanae was showing signs of panic as Volu took the full brunt an enemy volley intended for them. "What do we do?!"

"Inside!" Phai said, pushing them toward the entrance, her telekinetic field rippling around them.

"But the Sentinel could _kill_ us!" Ettwanae protested as the enemy closed in despite Volu's heroic efforts.

Phai ended objections with a hard shove forward. "The Eilu _will_ kill us. Run!"

Warren pulled Ettwanae forward – certain death versus possible death. He'd go with possible every time.

Another familiar form suddenly loomed behind the portal, silhouetted against the teal-sky sun. Taer's ship cut loose with a barrage of fire at the incoming enemy. A quick backward glanced showed the Eilu were barely slowed.

"Volu!" Ettwanae half screamed, half cried, as she fought against Warren's grip. "She'll die!"

"As soon as we're safe, she'll make a run for it. We have to get inside!" He tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled her toward the opening.

Another explosion at their heels nearly knocked them to the ground, but a spread of wings and a couple quick flaps kept the duo upright, while Phai's shield saved them from shrapnel.

Warren said a quick prayer as they lunged through the gateway, with Phai a half-second behind. They scattered as blackness sliced through the entrance to hit the glass-smooth floor. Craning to see where the deadly beams bounced, he sighed in relief when the very air seemed to dissipate and absorb the weapon fire. Phai and Taer stood together in seeming defiance of the Eilu. Eagle-keen sight revealed the slight distortion surrounding their bodies. Then he glanced at the door – it was closing. No one moved or breathed until it sealed shut.

Ettwanae looked frantic, her eyes wild. "I can't hear Volu!"

Taer's large, penetrating black eyes locked onto Ettwanae. "If your Eshaar'ne is intelligent, she will be in space by now. We no longer register even on her sensors, and she will understand we are safe for the time being."

Ettwanae shook her head sharply. "She will not leave without me."

"Then your Eshaar'ne is foolish." The blue-woman's attention was quickly drawn to their surroundings. "Magnificent!"

Warren got up and offered a hand to Ettwanae who looked torn between hope and despair. "Volu is smart – she'll head to the fleet."

Ettwanae didn't look reassured. He spared a moment to take in the room, if one could call it that. Massive. Gigantic. Those adjectives could not do justice. Even the Elders' commanding presence became insignificant within the vastness. There was no ceiling and only partial walls rising to varying heights with glassless windows. Beyond those attempts at an enclosure was only the void of space with stars and galaxies interrupting the blackness. It was as if a semi-constructed room were floating in the middle of the universe. The effect was dizzying.

Ettwanae looked awestruck as she scanned their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Inter-dimensional space," Taer said without looking their way.

With temporary safety, dread took advantage and seized Warren fully. Nausea rolled his stomach. Ztar's lifeline was no more. Pushing emotion down for the sake of the galaxy, he sought Phai's attention. "We need a soulbound pair. Now what?"

The Shozen didn't get the chance to reply.

"Your presence defiles this sacred place." The booming judgment caused even the Elders to cringe.

Phai spread her arms slightly as if in reverence, the intense blue eyes scanning the heavens. "Sentinel of Etxan'Ir, we are the descendents of the U'larr. Time has robbed our people of physical purity, but we remain U'larr in Aru and Ura."

"A _mockery_ of the Creators stands within ME."

"Then why did you let us in?" Warren questioned impulsively. A stern look from Taer told him he was not to speak – that rubbed the wrong way. Then again, he was on someone else's turf and did not know the rules. A muffled rumble vibrated the portal door.

"It is tolerated for practical necessity."

Taer cocked her head in a manner telling Warren they may have found an opening.

"What manner of necessity?" The blue-skinned woman pursued.

"You are deficient. However, I require what Esha'Aru provide. Disobedience will result in immediate extermination."

"Sentinel, we are indeed U'larr. Much has happened since our people last visited you. The Dark Coming is upon us. We stand prepared to join with the Nexus and stop the destruction of this galaxy," Phai pressed.

A moment of hesitation. "The Dark Coming." The machine had turned down the volume considerably.

"Yes, Sentinel. Norzra'tir is attempting to breach the dimensional barrier."

Silence as still as death permeated the chamber. Worried glances were exchanged; everyone afraid to speak.

"I am unable to substantiate your statement."

Taer's brow knitted. "The Dark Coming should be obvious to you."

"My reserves are exhausted. You will restore me. If you do not, your existence ceases."

Phai and Taer traded deeply troubled looks. Had they not anticipated a depleted Sentinel? Warren would bet half his fortune they had not. Was that the reason the Eilu had been tolerated on the planet's surface? What did it mean for their chances of stopping the Dark Coming? What if they couldn't do as the machine demanded? How exactly does one restore a Sentinel?

More rumbles reverberated from the portal.

###

Turzent, Shozen, and Eshaar'ne ships fought side by side. Once the portal revealed itself, the Eilu began a mass attack. If they broke through the door and damaged the Sentinel, all could be lost. Volu relayed that bit of information from Uulophar to Gatebi and Flint.

"And we got friends in there. Those bastards blast the Sentinel, then War and Twae get taken out, too!"

Black energy streaks came from all directions, targeting any ship that attempted to block the Eilu's path to the dimensional portal. As Volu dodged and darted to avoid the worst of the enemy's barrage, Gatebi and Flint held on as best they could.

Flint was not naïve. The holo-images showed all too clearly how hopelessly outnumbered they were. Flint tore green eyes away from the display to study his Alcab friend. He knew she understood their situation all too clearly. Volu would fight to the death to protect Ettwanae. Her death likely meant theirs.

Brown eyes left the battle view to latch onto his. "We will be okay, Flint. They just need a little time to waken Etxan'Ir."

Neither was Flint a dummy. He nodded and smiled weakly. The alien was trying to reassure him, as she had done so often over the past two years. Protective Gatebi. Motherly Gatebi. He suddenly realized he wished there had been time for something beyond motherly between them.

###

Despite the warning to remain silent, Warren spoke again. "What do you want from us?" He would have bet the other half of his fortune on what the Sentinel wanted.

"Channel Source."

He would have won.

Phai moved closer and whispered. "Warren, Ettwanae…what it asks is risky. If the Sentinel is depleted, the amount of Source required will be great; the effort will weaken you for what is required in Etxan'Ir...perhaps even injure."

"But if we don't, it may not let us in," he countered.

"Perhaps, but our focus must be first on the immediate problems."

The air chilled dramatically. "Your blasphemy is tolerated for one purpose alone. If the pair does not comply, tolerance ends." Apparently, the Sentinel had very good hearing. Full volume had returned.

"We're out of time!" Ettwanae pleaded urgently, her eyes searching for anything to latch onto to no available. "The Dark Coming…we must stop it!"

Vibrations rattled bones and nerves, and Ettwanae cowered next against Warren. "Time within this portal does not correlate. your perception of its passing is faulty. naivety is confirmation. You are unworthy to tread here."

That sounded too close to a death sentence. "Wait! Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it!" Warren pleaded. Things weren't going as smoothly as he'd hope, nor apparently as well as the Shozen had planned.

Cold silence filled the surreal space for many moments. "You will channel Source to restore my energy wells. It is the way of the Esha'Aru."

Phai spoke. "Sentinel, certainly you understand the first priority _must_ be to stop the Dark Coming. Once we have done so, we will attend to your needs."

Warren could almost feel the planet-sized machine bristle.

"Ta'uii is the gateway and the guardian and must be maintained. External threats cannot be eradicated without restoration."

Taer took a step forward. "Sentinel Ta'uii, how did you become depleted?"

More sounds of the enemy at the gate, sounding louder. It could only be the Eilu.

"Can't we talk about this later?!" Warren snapped. Frustration and internal pain were building. Ztar's sealed fate tore at him, the Dark Coming was imminent, the Nexus guardian wasn't cooperating, and Taer wanted to chitchat!

"We have time," the towering figure retorted flatly.

Warren was going to argue despite what the Sentinel had said about perception, but didn't get the chance.

"Norzra'tir's followers attacked after the last Dark Coming, hoping to destroy this gate. I withstood their barrage, but eliminating the threat greatly drained my already low energy well. I waited for the U'larr to come to my aid, but they did not. A subsequent attack further drained reserves, but again I destroyed those who would close this gateway forever. Eventually, my depleted condition necessitated shutting down all nonessential functions."

"Sentinel Ta'uii, much has been lost to us, but I and Taer _are_ U'larr in the most important way – Aru and Ura. We ask for your tolerance and your help in stopping Norzra'tir. When that task is done, we will restore you."

Ettwanae looked puzzled. "But my people…didn't anyone help you? My parents were gatherers – they came here. They would not have left you in such a state!"

Warren's throat tightened with impatience. The conversation seemed to draw out forever.

"Esha'Aru who passed through my portal more recently added minimally to my reserves. Others did not come for worthy purposes." The reply was cold and accusatory.

A troubled frown formed on Ettwanae's face. "I don't understand…"

"Who were your parents?"

"T'Qilla and T'Azrued."

"They came, but offered limited assistance."

The icy reply ruffled Warren's feathers as warning bells clanged. They needed to step back from the edge of making matters worse.

Ettwanae became visibly upset. "But why would they not help? That doesn't make sense!"

He gripped an arm to silence her. "Not now," he cautioned quietly. She produced a nasty glare.

Then he caught the eyes of the Elders. "We need to get this show on the road." Warren would plunge ahead – time passing differently or not, they had people on the other side who were likely dying. "Guardian of Etxan'Ir, we will do what you need in fulfillment of our duty. Instruct us."

"Warren!" Ettwanae's hand encircled his wrist. "We don't know what that will do to us. We could be hurt – killed. Then what?"

"True Esha'Aru will survive."

_True_ Esha'Aru? A warning? Plus, surviving and uninjured were two different things. Or it could be semantics.

The deep-blue Elder held herself tall. "Etxan'Ir is not powered by your reserves. We plead with you to allow us passage. We need this Esha'Aru pair to be strong for the task before us. Therefore, I ask – what affect does your depleted state have on repairing the barrier?"

Even as she asked the question, Taer's face filled with sudden distress. She locked eyes with Phai, whose own expression revealed equal alarm.

'Something's happening!' Warren knew instantly.

"You now understand," the Sentinel declared flatly.

Phai looked to Ettwanae and Warren. "A massive Eilu fleet has dropped from FTL and is entering the system. Our forces are all but destroyed. Without Ta'uii's defenses online, it is possible they could destroy Atmos Prime. If they do, access to Etxan'Ir will be lost forever. When that happens, Norza'tir will have the ultimate victory."

Warren mentally kicked himself. "It's thinking long-term. Don't win the battle and lose the war." The Elders indicated agreement.

"They come as they did twice before. If this portal is destroyed, access to Etxan'Ir is no more. To fulfill my purpose, I must defend access to the Nexus. I am unable to so in my current condition."

Anxiety multiplied. Precious time was slipping away. However, time was different within the Sentinel, but just how different? How much did they really have?

"Then let's do this."

Silence followed. He raised eyebrows as the seconds ticked off. What was going on? Then…

"If you speak truthfully of the Dark Coming, a quandary is presented. Only U'larr and _soulbound_ Esha'Aru can operate the nexus."

Warren's chest clenched. Did that mean the man was still alive? Made sense. He hadn't felt anything like Ettwanae described he should with a soulbound's dying. Before he could speak, Phai addressed the Nexus guardian.

"Sentinel, can an exception be made if it will prevent galactic annihilation? Could an unbound Esha'Aru pair be acceptable?"

The alabaster Elder turned his way. She was keeping her word – a last ditch attempt to spare the Turzent ruler.

Warren looked at Ettwanae; her pupils were large. She took his gaze as invitation to snuggle deep into his arms. He knew she was thinking about Volu and the others. What was happening around Atmos Prime? Were friends and family dying? Flicking wings twice, he tried to release some of the tension. Why was the simple question taking so long to answer? With Ztar's life hanging in the balance, time inched by in agonizing slowness.

###

Ta'uii faced a predicament. The Law of the Creators clearly stated that only U'larr and soulbound Esha'Aru were permitted within Etxan'Ir. Only they could interface. All others were to be destroyed. The self-proclaimed U'larr descendents did have some of the species' characteristics, but not all. And of the two Esha'Aru, one was pure but unbound, and the other did not register physically as Esha'Aru. Most puzzling was the lack of a species marker in the male, something only the Creators did not possess…yet he was not U'larr. What was left of its power store was quickly draining as it examined the dilemma. Several nodes winked off line.

If the Dark Coming was truly upon them, perhaps laws could be circumvented. Ta'uii was given self-will for a reason. It was not merely a machine – it could choose, but it must make choices based on evidence and logic. Without replenishment, the Sentinel's vast capabilities of determining the truth regarding the Dark Coming were unavailable, as was most of its knowledge base.

And so a choice must be made with key variables unresolved – obtain what it needed, then destroy the unworthy and perhaps risk Ozshi'wanae's most treasured creation or violate the Prime Imperative and continue on with the four unworthy petitioners?

The self-aware, planet-size guardian came to a decision.

###

The entrance to the Sentinel had remained visible after the foursome entered. Eilu ships were determined to destroy it. Ettwanae was on the opposite side of that barrier. Whatever it took, Dark Ones would not be allowed to breach the portal gate.

Diving down, Volu banked and rolled to avoid direct hits by Eilu weapons. Glancing blows burned her epidermal layer as some of the purple-black energy passed through weakened shields. So close to the planet, fully phasing was not possible and partial phase protected partially. It mattered not. She would defend her Other unto death.

But that did not mean she had to sacrifice anyone else.

"Flint and Gatebi, to the bay door now!" she commanded, her tone leaving no room for argument. The two exchanged puzzled looks, but scrambled to obeyed.

In an amazing display of aerial agility, Volu swooped down to within inches of the planet's sandy surface, a cloud of dust and dirt obscuring her movements to the naked eye. The bay door dilated open.

"Out!" The jaws of the Human and Alcab dropped simultaneously. "Now!"

"What about T'Qilla?" Flint protested.

"She made her choice."

"What, we don't get a choice? What the h-" was all the often irritating young Human got out before she used a bio-energy jolt to force compliance.

"_Yeow!_" Flint rubbed the back of his neck. "What ya doin?! Kicking us out ta get killed?" the teen accused bitterly as he and Gatebi jumped to the ground.

"I am attempting to _save_ your life. Find shelter and pray to your goddess for all of us."

With that, she snapped shut the bay door and left two stunned figures standing in a swirl of dust.

###

"I have made my decision."

Everyone jumped at the abrupt announcement. The Sentinel continued, but in a quieter voice. "If you restore my power well and I determine the Dark Coming is again upon us, I will perform as designed."

'Vague,' Warren pointed out the obvious to himself. He glanced at Phai and Taer. They looked uncertain. What of Ztar? What of their need to soulbind? Perhaps it was time to take a leap of blind faith.

"You will stop the Eilu attack around Atmos Prime?" Ettwanae blurted.

"Esha'Aru, what is your name?"

Ettwanae physically shrank. "E-Ettwanae."

"If you perform your duty, I will perform mine."

Warren felt the young woman in his arms steel herself as trepidation became resolve. She looked into his eyes.

"We need to do this, Warren."

He nodded, seeing no other options.

After a glance between them, Taer spoke for the Elders. "We concur."

"How do we start?" he asked as every passing second felt like a tightening noose despite any time differentials.

Two chairs materialized in the center of the vast room, positioned next to each other in a semi-reclined position. The seats had the familiar narrow back that widen toward the base, identical to the bridge chair on Volu. However, the necessity of the chairs did not comfort.

"Recline," Ta'uii instructed.

Walking hand-in-hand, Warren gave Ettwanae a quick kiss before they settled in. A large silvery disc shimmered into existence six feet above them. Rhythmic humming emanated from the metallic-looking device. Heart rates quickened.

"Open to Source."

Warren tried. Then tried again. Nothing. Without Ettwanae or Ztar's influence, he had never manifested Source consciously. He peeked over at the Esha'Aru; she had no such difficulties and was softly glowing.

"Male Esha'Aru, are you unwilling to comply?" the terse, booming voice demanded.

Ettwanae's glow ceased immediately as she turned sharply his way.

He huffed in frustration. "The name is Warren. Channeling is not something I've done much on my own."

Ettwanae reached out a hand. "He will help, Ta'uii – he just needs a little assistance." Then she smiled sweetly. "Just like when we healed Volu, okay?"

He nodded and they resettled, eyes closed.

"Begin."

'Relax,' he told himself. 'Let Ettwanae do what she does.' Deep breaths. Calm.

Slowly, gently, Ettwanae's manifested Source flowed to him, and his own energy stirred in response. Rising up from the depths, it swirled and merged with hers. Without warning, something snagged their blended Source and tugged…hard. They gasped in unison as the draw began in earnest.

"Do not be alarmed."

Warren wasn't convinced the leap of faith had been a good idea as the draw strengthened and Source flow sped up, sending him reeling. The disconcerting sensation grew, becoming akin to rough cloth being pulled excruciatingly through every fiber of his body. It became clear why earlier Esha'Aru would have baulked at the procedure, maybe even bolted at its worst. He tried to move, but invisible hands held him down.

Pain escalated until he felt like screaming. No sounds from Ettwanae – was she not affected the same or being brave? Just as he felt like blacking out, the pull steadied, became constant, and the pain leveled out. He could breathe again; feel Ettwanae's hand again. He squeezed the reassuring contact.

How long they lay there, he could not determine. Pulsing energy made him feel eternal and without form. Worry snagged about what was happening above Atmos. What if they took too long and everyone died? What was happening with Flint and Gatebi? Volu? And what of Ztar? Emotion distress usurped the physical variety, causing tension in the otherwise smooth flow.

###

Energy rushed through the dimensional portal the Esha'Aru had opened. Much passed through their conductive forms, the rest through dimensional doorways within Ta'uii that were only triggered by deep and prolong channeling of Esha'Aru. Yet another safeguard the Creators installed in their wisdom. It was the first time those additional portals had been used, and Ta'uii's energy wells replenished at an accelerating rate.

As the process continued, the Sentinel energized offline systems. The sensation was…wonderful. Feeling more 'alive' than it had since the last Dark Coming, the sentient machine reveled in once again being able to sense its place in the galaxy and probe Trient'Ir.

In doing so, confirmation came quickly on a disturbing front. The Dark Coming _was_ upon them. However, barriers still existed to awakening the Nexus. Those barriers had to be eliminated.

###

/ _Remember, time passes differently here, Warren,_ / a feminine voice spoke in his mind to calm worries.

/ _Phai?_ /

/ _Yes. Don't be concerned – you and Ettwanae are doing wonderfully._ /

Gently, her presence departed. Some indeterminate time later, Phai's voice returned.

/ _We are separating your hands, Warren. Ettwanae's task is complete. _/

/ _Huh? What about me?_ / But the telepath was gone.

"Esha'Aru Warren, you must be cleansed."

Instant anxiety. Eyes shot open. 'Cleansed?!'

"Prepare yourself."

/_ Prepare? For what?!'_ / No one answered. Trepidation flooded. What the hell was the alien machine going to do? Strip away his Humanity to make him Nexus worthy?

He tried to speak, but no sound came. Attempts to struggle failed. Fear ran as ice water in his veins. Frightening memories of Apocalypse's manipulations sprang up. What would he become?

Warren grew ill.

###

When the closest ring of sensor buoys had fallen victim to a recent eruption, second-tier sentries became the only remaining eyes and ears standing watch over the black giant at the galactic center. Various sentries dispatched long ago by the eldest and most powerful empires of what the U'larr had called Trients 'Ir, 'Ut, and 'El struggled with readings that defied their analytical programming.

Subspace around the supermassive black hole 'quivered.' Most on the receiving end of the data transmissions were left puzzled and contemplating malfunction. Only the Shozen buoys correctly interpreted the readings. Only Shozen scientists analyzing the nearly instantaneous transmissions understood the meaning.

Subspace barriers were near collapse. The end of everything had begun.

###

_Next chapter, we join Gatebi and Flint on the planet's surface and Ztar in the pavilion. See you then._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_We join the battle on several fronts this chapter. Let's dive right in!_

###

The two friends shielded their eyes from the spray of dust and sand left in the wake of Volu's rapid departure.

"Whadda we do?!"

"We hide!" Gatebi grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run toward a nearby small, rocky outcropping.

Reaching the illusion of safety, they hunkered down.

"Gabby, this ain't no good. The bad guy's gotta have sensors. They'll know we're here!"

The teen's bright eyes were wide. Flint was right. She wouldn't insult him by downplaying their situation, but there was something the Human wasn't considering.

"They don't care about us, Flint. We're not a threat or important."

That seemed to quell the rising panic.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

She gave him a quick squeeze of a forearm. "All we need to do is stay out of the way."

A huffed sigh escaped the Human. "Vo really _is_ tryin' to save us, not just dump us, wasn't she?"

Gatebi nodded. "Yes. She cares about all of us."

Flint's green eyes misted over. "Means she thinkin' she's not gonna make it."

What could she say?

"As much of a tight-arse as Vo is, she's _our_ tight-arse…and I kinda got attached, ya know?"

She held Flint's teary gaze. "I know. I love her, too."

They sat quietly for several seconds as the sounds of battle raged across the valley and high over head. Afraid of what she'd see knowing Uulophar and Volu were greatly outnumbered, Gatebi still couldn't stop from looking. She eased herself up to sneak a peek at the action at the portal. What she saw was not encouraging. Not only were Eilu ships battling it out with Uulophar and Volu, but they took every shot they could manage at the doorway to the Sentinel. Would it hold?

Uulophar seemed to be faring better than Volu. The Shozen ship's shield technology was likely designed for Eilu weaponry. Volu on the other hand…

Then movement at the opposite crest of the small valley caught her attention – black forms were scuttling over the rise and heading toward the entrance. Blinking as dust blew into her face, the Alcab nonetheless knew what she was seeing – Eilu on foot and seemingly heavily armed. At her sharp breath, Flint was instantly peering over the rock.

"What the fuck?! Thought those bastards couldn't be out in the sun?"

Gatebi was perplexed. The Human was right. "I don't know how it's possible, unless…" She squinted, trying to see more clearly. As the black beings came in a wave down the gently slope, she saw. Her heart quickened.

"I think they are hybrids. There are differences – see?"

"Shit! They're gonna surround that portal and blast their way in – I know it! Why isn't the Sentinel making it disappear?"

Gabebi turned around abruptly and plunked down to the ground as a Turzent vessel began firing on the Eilu foot-soldiers. "I can only guess, but perhaps once the location is revealed, it's a moot point. At first, I thought the portal didn't reside in this dimension, but now I think otherwise. It was likely only heavily cloaked."

Flint rejoined her on the dirt. "So the way in's been here all this time, right under everyone's nose?"

She tilted an upturned hand in agreement. "I believe so. A permanent link to our dimension."

Two sets of eyes shot upward as what looked like a large meteor streaked across the sky, trailing smoke, fire, and debris. A ship was plunging through the atmosphere to crash into the dusty planet. Gatebi sent a brief prayer for the Turzents aboard.

"Those bastards will destroy everything if they get in, Gabby. War and Twae included. We gotta do something!"

Flint had that look again – the one that said he was about to do something foolish. She grabbed his wrist.

"There's nothing we can do."

A sonic boom rippled across the valley. The dying ship was near impact.

Flint eased up again. "Mother fucking bastards!" he cried out, sending Gatebi immediately to her feet.

Volu had sunk to the ground, her body becoming a physical barrier to the portal. Sickening, ugly wounds crisscrossed her exterior. Gatebi's chest tightened, her heart pounded. Volu was lying down her life to guard the portal. Eilu ground troops began swarming her, guns blazing, but there was nothing she or Flint could do to save the living ship. Bile rose as rage and grief threatened to drown her.

"They're _killing_ her!" Anguish raised Flint's voice an octave. "We gotta _DO_ something. Oh, god. _Vo!_"

She latched tightly to Flint's arm fearing the teen would blindly bolt to the Eshaar'ne without thinking.

Volu's shields rippled and it was obvious they were near total failure. Gatebi wanted to scream and fight and do something_…anything_. Yet there was nothing they could do. Nothing.

Gatebi thought she could hear Volu's screams.

###

Ztar had not wanted his last days with Jharda to be under the shadow of pending Jtasu – the term for a warrior's honorable suicide. Thus, he vowed to continue the deception until his last breath.

He'd done all possible to smooth the road ahead for those he'd leave behind. Court Member Stjarmas'de and ultimate legal voice of the Empire had been invaluable in ensuring all legal details were attended. 'Estate planning,' he told the law-writer. 'One never knows when your time has come.' As Emperor, he was within his right to name a ruling successor, and Stjarmas'de ensured it would legally stick. And so, Jharda and their unborn child were on solid legal grounds as his heirs and beneficiaries. Despite being born out of wedlock, the child would have undisputed claim to the throne either upon Jharda's passing or should she chose to abnegate when the child reached maturity.

Ztar's biggest regret was that he had not convinced Jharda to move up the marriage ritual. Time had been too short, and if he'd insisted more, she would have become suspicious.

As he strode to the furthest garden pavilion on the Sat'rey palace grounds, warriors dagger tucked out of sight within his clothing, he reflected on his life. It was one punctuated with intensely emotional highs and lows. Childhood was filled with pain, rejection, and constant dread of the next beating for vague reasons shouted in rage. Early manhood in the military brought a myriad of new feelings – acceptance, confidence, and pride. Even love. That was first time he'd fallen for Jharda. But love was alien terrain that he hadn't understood. A lifetime later, he finally realized it was one of the reasons she let him go all those years ago…he hadn't the ability to truly love someone. Desire and possess, yes. Love? No. His upbringing had not taught him how or what it entailed – he had been emotionally stunted. In the personal relationship department, Ztar had been a psychologically wounded child in a man's body.

Ztar stopped to gaze at Moit'de's beautiful masterwork for the last time. The royal gardener's gift with flora few could match. A gentle soul that seemed connected on a non-physical plane with plants. They had been blessed to have the man on staff. A gust of wind washed over Ztar, and he breathed deeply to capture the scents varied flowers offered to the breeze. He loved the gardens and the peaceful retreat they provided. It was why he'd chosen them as 'the place.'

He swallowed hard and continued the journey to the far end of the grounds, retrospect his lone companion.

The aftermath emotions of the betrayal and genetic augmentation were pure, uncomplicated, and ran deep – rage and vengefulness. They consumed him for years. Inability to find fulfillment in the bedchamber only intensified that anger, and a black beast grew that slowly consumed his soul and destroyed the spark of compassion Jharda had once lit. Those years, while glorious on the battle lines of conquest, were dark and empty on the personal front. Ztar had all but lost his soul to darkness.

Then a miracle – Archangel. Physical bliss. Sexual satiety. Finally! Ztar had feasted as a starving man upon the pleasures the Human provided. But it was at a horrific price for Archangel. Gradually, he came to understand that Archangel satisfied a different kind of hunger…one of the spirit. Slowly, the winged man changed Ztar – five imperial years it took to heal his rotted soul. The emotions those years embodied were too many to name.

It was almost a surprise when Ztar realized he'd reach his and Jharda's private retreat. Stepping reverently inside the ornately carved structure, he admired the flowering plants whose intoxicating perfumes hung the air. Sweet, spicy, and earthy with a hint of damp stone. 'A perfect place for the last breaths of an emperor,' he told himself ruefully. He turned to take in the views. To one side was a pond and small waterfall with a stand of native Sat'reyan tall shrubs as a backdrop. Two vistas revealed the expansive and untamed Imperial Valley…a stunningly stark contrast to the manicured gardens. Carved pillars encircled by flowering vines framed the rear view – the distant palace in all its ivory stone glory. It was a beautiful royal home, and Ztar was proud of her.

'Yes, this is a good place to die.'

###

A rumbling boom signaled the death of the Turzent vessel as Flint began struggling wildly against Gatebi's firm hold.

"She's dying! Don't you care!" he raged into her face.

Screams of a different kind cut the air. A quick glance toward the portal showed Uulophar blasting away at the black horde surrounding Volu. Yet that meant Uulophar's focus was no longer holding back the Eilu ships, and they were quick to take advantage. Uulophar's own weakened shields were collapsing and visible damage was quickly mounting.

Behind Flint, a massive fireball broke the horizon. Part of Gatebi's mind wondered why the explosion was so immense.

"We can do _nothing_, Flint! If you go over there, you will die. She wants us to live!"

He stopped fighting and glared with burning anger Gatebi hadn't seen before. "You cold, heartless _bitch!_"

Gatebi felt tingling and energy tracing her body. She jolted. Flint's ability! If in his anger, he set her clothes aflame…

Suddenly, sparks began dancing around Flint's shoes, and the ground snapped and crackled. Sparks? How could that be? Dirt isn't combustible. When the Human followed Gatebi's gaze down, he danced a jig and yelped as if his feet were on fire.

"What the hell?!"

Gatebi's mind raced. The Sentinel was built as the guardian of Etxan'Ir – a machine designed to guard against the Dark Coming…and perhaps its creatures, as well. She should have thought sooner. Volu and Uulophar were using the wrong weapons!

Scooping up a handful of dirt, she poured it into a divot in the rock. "Flint, see if you can light this!"

The teen looked at her in disbelief. "It's dirt, Gabby. Dirt doesn't burn!"

"Just try!"

"You're nuts! Vo is dying and you're-"

Desperation swelled. "_Do it!_" she screamed, making Flint jump.

His look said he believed her crazed. "Okay, okay!"

At the count of three, the dirt burst into a brilliant, crackling display.

"Fireworks! It's like goddamn fireworks!" Flint's face instantly revealed understanding. "You're a genius, Gabby! I'm gonna light up the place and those bastards are gonna die!"

She quickly grabbed his wrist. "Control, Flint. Use control. Volu may not be able to get off the ground. We can't injure her more."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Can't fry _us_, either. Let's see how this stuff works."

Amidst war raging all around, Flint scooped more dirt onto the rock, then concentrated until a trail of sparks and sight-robbing light burned a winding path through the dirt. To the Alcab, it seemed to be a controlled trail.

"Wild, Gabby! Like a lit trail of gunpowder in the old Westerns Mom watches. I can do this! I can control it!" The teen looked torn between amazed and dumbfounded. "Why aren't Vo and Uulophar's blasts settin' this stuff off?"

They squatted down, settling in so Flint had clear view of the battle at the portal from around the outcrop.

"The wrong kind of energy is my theory." She placed a firm hand on his shoulder as uncustomary vengeance ignited in her veins. "Burn those bastards, Flint." The out of character phrase garnered a wide grin from Human.

"All the way ta hell!"

###

Ta'uii was surprised at the sophistication of the biotechnology, and it took much to surprise the ancient entity. Both its own data files and Etxan'Ir's contained no record of any recent species capable of creating it. Yet two-thirds of the collected knowledge was held by other Nexus – Etxan'Ut and Etxan'El. Ta'uii had access to their knowledge stores only when the three Etxan linked during triadic joining.

Examining the odd winged being further, Ta'uii's found no sheath encasing the genetic strands that shielded many Esha'Aru from alien detection. Stunningly, Esha'Aru genome was not in the abundance that physical appearance suggested. Some sequences did match Esha'Aru sequences, but where the Esha'Aru were blended from several donor species, the one called Warren was more pure – less a genetic goulash than Esha'Aru. Commonalities suggested a meld of perhaps two species from the same planetary origin.

Limited diversity did not mean absence of aberrations. Analysis revealed several deficiencies resultant from imperfect blending of genetic materials…brain abnormalities and physical deficits. Some shortfalls Ta'uii could remediate; others were inherent to the baseline genetic code and corrective alterations would cause termination.

The male's ability to channel Source had been a puzzlement at first. Nothing suggested he should be able to do so, yet he did – in vast quantities. Not until Ta'uii delved beyond the physical that the answer presented itself…a lifeforce signature that matched the subtleties of Esha'Aru patterns, except for the lack of a species marker. In fact, it was so closely tuned to the female's, it was obvious they were to be soulbounds. However, a second lifeforce was present, acting as a block to their soulbinding. Inconceivably, the lifeforce pattern was Turzent.

The being called Warren was a quandary, yet his peculiarities provided a path out of one dilemma.

After cleansing and genetic-manipulation were complete, only one issue would stand in the way of waking Etxan'Ir and stopping the imminent Dark Coming.

With analysis complete, Ta'uii prepared various instruments to rid the Esha'Aru that wasn't Esha'Aru except in lifeforce of the infestation and correct genetic anomalies it could without risking his continuance. The Sentinel conjectured that perhaps the bionites were ancient U'larr technology…so stunningly complex and resistant to removal. Eradication would challenge even Ta'uii's abilities.

Once the immediate task was concluded, another infestation required attention.

###

On hands and knees, Flint faced the horrifying scene at the portal. Gatebi prayed intense illumination would work against the obviously light-adapted enemy, and if it did, that they weren't too late to save the Eshaar'ne.

Within seconds, a line of spitting, intense flare started toward the portal, winding wildly at first then straightening in a narrow line to the portal. With breathtaking speed, the ground ignited around a group of Eilu, exploding into a brilliance that forced Gatebi to cover her eyes. Horrible, high-pitched screams sliced the dry valley air. Like snakes of fire, light raced in two directions, seeking out Eilu who were suddenly running for their lives, weapons dropped to the ground in panic.

"It works!" she cried out in heartfelt joy that the nightmarish enemy was not completely immune to light.

"Run, you assholes!" Flint yelled, jumping to his feet. He quickly returned his hands to the ground.

More trails of brilliance formed, leaping from his fingertips to chase down Eilu, burning and melting the six-legged monstrosities from existence. Joy was short-lived, however. The Eilu ships were unaffected and had reorganized to begin a fresh assault. One looked to be making a ramming run to knock Volu away from their primary target – the entrance. Others were turning ominously in Flint and Gatebi's direction.

Suddenly, a massive scoop of dirt rose into the air seemingly on its own.

"Flint – look! Uulophar or Volu knows what we're doing!" Dirt hurled toward the approaching black ship. "Ignite it, Flint!"

"I can't – it's airborne!"

"Flint, its dust and dirt…there are always particles touching particles. You can do it!"

A deep frown of concentration formed on the young face. 'Just like Ekkamm,' he told himself. The ground around Flint sputtered and sparked. Gatebi's hands clenched. Another two heartbeats and the vessel would collide with Volu. Uulophar was swarmed, unable to intercept.

Suddenly, the dirt veil erupted into a waterfall of light rivaling the sun. Blinded, Gatebi could only imagine what happened as there was no sound of impact between ships. Rubbing eyes in a vain attempt to clear her vision, the sound of sizzling and the feel of prickling energy had her fearful of what she wasn't seeing. Scrambling away from the sensations, her back hit the rocks.

Screams and indescribable sounds echoed across the desert landscape. When vision began returning, her mouth fell open. Flint was surrounded by fire – his clothes in flames! Instinct nearly caused her to knock him to the ground to put out the fire, but she immediately realized he was unaffected and completely focused on the battle.

Guessing his mutation protected him, she darted to the other side of their rocky shield. She, on the other hand, was not unburnable and needed to keep her distance. The scene was riveting. Massive walls of dirt flew up everywhere, enveloping black ships with stunning swiftness. As Flint ignited the combustible soil, it was as if the sky were filled with exploding stars. Squinting between fingers to shield her eyes as best she could, Gatebi could only marvel.

A massive dust cloud rose from the surface of Atmos toward two obviously damaged black vessels to swamp them. A glance to Flint showed the now naked youth's arms raised to the air, his red hair whipping with energy and wind. The portal area exploded in supernova flashover. If Gatebi hadn't covered her face, she was certain she would have gone blind. As seconds ticked off, silence hung thick in the air. She opened her eyes. Even having shielded them, vision was spotty.

"Flint?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yes. You?"

"Gonna take a minute to see right again, but I'm okay."

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, the teen took in the battlefield. "Damn, I'm good!"

Gatebi joined him to scan the portal area. Uulophar hovered near Volu who remained motionless on the ground. Was the Eshaar'ne alive? Dead? Stepping away from the outcropping, she surveyed the valley. Not a single Eilu or black ship to be seen.

"Gone! They're all gone!" Flint shouted. The next sound from the teen sounded strangled. She whipped around in mild panic.

Flint's face was the epitome of aghast. Hands in front of his privates, he stood mortified, the youthful face becoming a bright shade of red rivaling his hair color. "I- I-"

Then in a flash, he took off at a full run toward Volu, yelling for her to open the door. The Alcab would have laughed at the comical situation, but the war was far from over. High above them, it still raged. All they'd gained on the ground was a temporary reprieve. She took off at a lope toward their fallen comrade.

###

Stretching one facet of awareness to normal space, Ta'uii examined the greatly outnumbered forces of light battling the dark swarm above its physical embodiment in that dimension, which others called Atmos Prime. Dark was winning with more of their ships approaching. Light's weapons had limited effect. Darkness' army would swarm Ta'uii's physical housing. Should they penetrate the exterior shell, operational existence in that realm would cease. Unacceptable. The Creators commanded that Ta'uii remain at its post, providing and guarding for eternity the only entrance to Etxan'Ir.

The guardian machine began gathering reserves to cleanse itself of the external infestation that it had been forced to endure for too long. Simultaneously, the task of ridding the one called Warren of his internal plague would begin.

###

Suddenly, the ground was vibrating and air rumbling. Flint skidded to a stop and swung back to face her, covering his front again with his hands. "Now what?!" he shouted over the swiftly intensifying noise.

Something was happening deep within the planet – that was Gatebi's guess. What the 'something' was, she couldn't know, but prayed it meant the others had succeeded. She accelerated to a flat out run to join Flint. She did not want to become separated if the end was near. As she reached him, the rumble grew deafening.

"_Volu!_" she yelled not slowing down as she passed the teen. He was on her heels in an instant.

As they raced across the valley floor, the bay door dilated open. Gatebi sighed in relief. The Eshaar'ne was alive and functional enough to allow them in – she'd take that as a good sign. Warren and Ettwanae could heal her wounds when they returned.

_If _they returned. But she refused to consider they might not.

As Gatebi and Flint dove within Volu's protective womb, the world erupted in blinding, golden light. 'Maybe that is what it's like inside a star,' she mused unscientifically. Volu snapped shut the bay door, cutting off the brilliance. That posed another problem…it was pitch black within the Eshaar'ne.

###

Warren was not prepared when a bright beam shot from the disk and hit with almost physical force. Instantly, his insides were sizzling. A yelp escaped. What was happening? Old rage of losing control over his own body rose to blend wildly with fears of what he would be in the end.

Clenching fists and jaw, he pushed aside the pain as best he could. He tried twisting to break free of the invisible restraints. No use. Through the glare of light, he thought he could see Phai and Taer holding Ettwanae back. Was she yelling? He couldn't hear.

Pain escalated until every cell felt bathed in lava. It was worst than any pain he could remember enduring – except under Apocalypses tender mercies. Screaming his anguish, he struggled, but remained unable to move. His mind tried to run, but there was no escape. Images of Apocalypse flashed uninvited. Unconsciousness would not come. When even sound became impossible, he fell silently into the consuming fires of hell.

###

A single surviving vessel recorded the anomalous event. In the first microseconds, computer analytics classified the blinding explosion as Star 2012.1221 having gone inexplicably supernova. Within milliseconds, that theory was eliminated as the energy blast did not fit supernovae characteristics – or _any_ known parameters. Nor had it originated from the star, but incredibly from planet.

When the flashover faded, Jryzkenri stood on the Remwarge's barely functioning bridge staring at the holo display in disbelief. The Atmos system remained intact and unaffected. All seemed exactly as it had been…with one exception.

The horde of mysterious black ships that had destroyed the best defense Turzent and Systems Commonwealth empires could muster were no more.

###

As abruptly as it had begun, the unbearable pain receded, leaving him drenched in sweat, icy cold, and trembling head to toe. The light beam still bathed him, and now seemed to soothe and warm. Warren worked to clear his mind.

"My apologies, Esha'Aru, but I did what had to be done. Cleansing was required."

He blinked and tried to move without success.

"Rest."

The familiar whizzing of accelerated healing ability kick in. Struggling to work his throat, speech returned. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Had the gigantic Sentinel changed his genetic code? Made him more Esha'Aru? Taken his Humanity? 'Dear god, if I've been altered again, couldn't deal with it!' Bile rose. Through the veil of yellow-tinged light, he could see the Shozen Elders calming Ettwanae, but he still could not hear them.

"You were infected and misaligned. I cleansed you of the infestation and corrected defects. If not, Etxan'Ir would reject you."

Warren drew a breath and held it. His heart began to pound. Could it be?! He was nearly afraid to ask, but he had to know…had to be sure.

"The nannites?"

"If that is your term for micro biotechnology permeating your cellular structure, yes."

"They're gone? No longer in me?"

"you are cleansed. Foreign technology is no longer within you."

The light shaft pulled back into the disk and invisible restraints released. Was it possible? After all these years, after all the prayers…the attempts, the dreaming of being finally free of the last of Apocalypse's handiwork. It was hard to wrap his brain around the idea. He felt stunned…drunk…in shock. Suddenly, Ettwanae was in his arms.

"Goddess, Warren! I thought you were dying! It said it was healing you, but you were screaming and…and-" the rest was cut-off as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Thank the goddess you're okay," she murmured.

"Ta'uii says the nannites are gone," he finally managed. "But…but I want independent verification. When we get back to Volu, I'll have her scan me." He hugged Ettwanae close. 'Dear god, _please_ let this be true!'

Phai stepped close and placed a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "If the Sentinel says you are free of the bionites, then you are. Right now, though, we must stop the Dark Coming or it will matter."

Taer spoke next. "Sentinel, have you completed your analysis of the situation?"

"Yes. Failure of the dimensional barrier is imminent. Matter from Norzra'tir's realm will soon penetrate this galaxy's subspacial encasement."

"And quickly fill subspace with antimatter. Once that has occurred, the phase-shift membrane between subspace and our normal space will dissolve-"

"and a cascading antimatter/matter explosion will occur that annihilates our galaxy." Phai completed Taer's explanation.

"You understand correctly."

Warren darted eyes between the two aliens. "That will be one hell of an explosion."

"Unlike the universe has seen since it exploded into existence, Warren," Phai added, putting the potential cataclysm into perspective, it if that were possible.

"So we need to save the galaxy. All in a day's work for an X-Man," he said in a mix of sarcasm and hopeful levity. Then another concern gripped him. "What's happening above Atmos Prime?"

Ettwanae jerked backward in his arms. "Volu, Mother…everyone! Are they safe?" she asked of the Sentinel, fear flooding the blue orbs.

"Your companions are alive, although some will require your healing Source, Esha'aru Ettwanae."

Her face blanched. "Who?! Who's hurt?"

"All will recover, do not be concerned."

###

Ztar regretted Jharda would forever associate their special place with his end. Yet in a warrior culture such as theirs, what he was about to do was a noble act. Knowing her, their retreat would become a sacred spot. That pleased him.

Time was short. Phai's message said the deed had to happen within the hour, and the hour was nearly up. 'I want to live!' his soul rose up to declare. 'I have too much to do yet. A child…!' But just as quickly, he clamped down on survival instincts. If that child were to have a future, Ztar could not. 'No time for delay. You must do this.'

Mustering courage, he removed his tunic and knelt on the cold stone, short-blade in shaking hands. Tears flowed unashamedly as he pressed the blade against the singular point on his chest that would end life in seconds. Turzents had few such vulnerable spots, but there were a couple if you took the time to learn of them.

"My Jharda," he whispered, closing his eyes to picture her face one final time. "My beautiful, strong, tender Jharda. My love will be with you always. How I wish there was another way – that we could have grown old together. Be brave for me, and for our child. Let him know me through you. Tell him what I did, I did for his sake and for all the children of our Empire."

A sob shook the Emperor's body and determination wavered. 'My gods, how can you demand this of me?! Just when life is so perfect – when I finally have everything that makes it worth living? Why?'

With that, thoughts to a singular Human. 'My Archangel – you first saved and now condemn me. You are not to blame. Phai told me our bond is unique – unprecedented. Something more powerful than either of us decided fused our souls. But now, your soul must be free to join with another. I understand that if it cannot, we all die. Better a single death than untold trillions. Logical. Sensible…'

"But, by the gods, WHY ME?!" The booming question reverberated off the stone walls of the pavilion. The blade hadn't yet found it mark, but his soul was already bleeding. Unjust. Cruel irony. A price too high. He'd riled against it all so many times the past weeks, but it had changed nothing.

He must die for everyone else to live.

Everyone he loved.

Everything he cared about.

"My gods, have mercy! I don't want to do this!" But he must. Gathering images in his mind of all the people he cherished – Jharda, their unborn child, Sukja, Archangel, Gtar-Cro, Atichi, and others – he steeled himself. He'd do this for them…so they would live on. For all the people of the Mi-Tzanti Galaxy. Emperor Ztar of the Turzent Empire would sacrifice his future for theirs.

'Be the warrior one last time. Prolong no longer, Turzent. Fate must be served.' Firming his grip of the dagger, he took a deep breath. The pain would be intense, but blessedly brief. Rechecking that he had positioned the razor-sharp point correctly, Ztar tensed his arms for the Jtasu plunge.

###

_Warren is freed of Apocalypse's legacy, but it does little good if the galaxy is lost. As time ticks down, so much left to do! See you for a 'short' chapter in a few days._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_And time continues to tick away, but at two different rates. Nonetheless, the Dark Coming draws nearer._

###

Ettwanae pulled out of Warren's embrace. "What's next?" she asked everyone.

Phai cocked her head. "We need to proceed to Etxan'Ir. Sentinel Ta'uii, do we have your permission to pass?"

Warren eyed the woman. Her expression was stoic, but instinct said she already knew the answer. One obstacle remained, unless he missed something…like Ztar's death. Would he not have felt that within inter-dimensional space?

"Etxan'Ir will accept the U'larr descendant named Taer. However, the Esha'Aru pair are not bound. The Nexus cannot operate without that requirement in place. It is a parameter which cannot be waived. Esha'Aru Warren is bound to another. The condition must be eliminated."

The death sentence sliced Warren's soul, but his heart pounded with the hope Ta'uii's word also gave. "Ztar's still alive?!"

Black eyes latched onto Phai. "The false bond should have been broken long before now." The blue-skinned Elder eyed her fellow, the deep-blue face filled with instant worry and puzzlement.

Darting eyes back and forth between the Shozen Elders, desperation swirled with Warren. "Phai, you _promised_ we'd keep trying to find another way!" He looked around at what had no face. "Ta'uii! Can't an exception be made?"

"What promise?" Taer's tone grew chilled, as she studied her fellow Shozen. "We are out of time and options. Ztar must die. Why has your Den-neer delayed?"

Phai sighed deeply, closing her eyes as remorse overshadowed flawless features. "The bond will be broken."

###

The assassin had watched as the ruler of the Turzent Empire knelt on the floor of the gazebo, light bouncing off the short-blade in his hand. He had the look of a condemned man. Ztar was one of Phai's proudest achievements. She'd believed in him from the start of his rise to power. Against the advice of several Council members, he became Phai's chosen unifier for a region of Trient'Ir, not the Commonwealth as others had championed. A single voice – an emperor's singular power – to congeal fragmented, warring, disorganized realms and worlds.

Ztar had exceeded even her expectations.

With a little secretive help here and there, of course.

And at a critical moment in history, Den-neer was to ensure the Turzent carried out his final duty.

He listened to the man's outbursts, his pleas. As a genetically-engineered assassin, Den-neer rarely felt sadness or remorse over necessary deaths, but he found himself emotionally moved. It was one thing to take an unwilling life for greater good, quite another to watch someone give it freely for the sake of others. Selfless. Noble.

The kneeling man was a true Emperor…he would surrender his life for his people's. Den-neer believed Ztar would do what he must. But if he did not, Den-neer had studied Turzent anatomy for the quickest kill method – a telekinetic squeeze of the two key vessels would render unconscious in seconds and death shortly thereafter.

That, though, would not be the end the warrior-king deserved.

###

"There are no options." Phai reopened her eyes. "I am sorry, Archangel – more sorry than you may imagine."

Warren didn't care if she was sorry. Ztar couldn't die…he wouldn't let it happen. Yet what could he do?

"There are always options!" he protested desperately, but the clock was ticking. "We just need to find one."

Taer took a step forward. "It is too late," she scolded coldly.

"This is a man's _life_ we're talking about!" he snarled in return, fury building.

"A _galaxy_ is at stake!" the blue-skinned woman shot back. "You two must soulbind. It is the only way."

"There is another way." The Sentinel's voice sliced the tense air, startling the verbal combatants.

His heart skipped a beat. "There is? How?" Warren questioned.

"I can sever the connection."

Four pairs of eyes darted to one another, exchanging dismay and hope.

Warren felt there had to be a catch. "Just like that? Simply snip the umbilical cord?"

"There is nothing simple about manipulation of lifeforce connections, but I am capable of performing the intricate task now that I am fully functional. The procedure is detailed in my memory stores."

"No one gets hurt?" he pressed to be certain.

"Both will survive."

"You've done this before?"

"The need has not arisen until now."

Ettwanae's gaze was glued to Warren's face. She looked as hopeful as he was beginning to allow himself to become.

"Once the connection is severed, Ettwanae and I can soulbind?"

"Correct."

"Then Etxan'Ir will allow us in?"

"Correct."

Warren was confused. "Why didn't you do this during my cleansing?"

"Two wholly different processes."

While far from a thorough explanation, Warren let it go. Saving Ztar and the galaxy was far more important.

"Then let's do it!" He drilled a gaze into Phai's intensely blue eyes. "Do whatever you need to do to stop Ztar's death!"

"No."

It was like a punch to the gut. "No?!"

"Not until we know with certainty that the connection has been broken. If the Sentinel fails…"

Prickliness swept over the quasi-room. "I will not fail."

Phai looked up in a vane attempt to connect visually with what could not be seen.

"Forgive me, Sentinel, but we must be certain. If the procedure is as delicate as you say, we cannot take chances. The bond between Esha'Aru Warren and the other should not have been possible, yet it is. That alone casts doubts on the precise nature of the binding."

"Understood."

Then Phai cast her eyes again to Warren. "Let Ta'uii sever the bond. When you and Ettwanae are soulbound, I will signal that Ztar is to live."

"If it's not too late by then!" he snapped, wanting to protest, yet there was the crux of it – there was no more time to waste. Even knowing time moved more slowly within inter-dimensional space, is passage still felt like a tightening noose around the neck, making Warren was desperate to move things forward. "Let's get this show on the road."

###

Jharda walked the corridor slowly, still amazed at how much her body was changing with pregnancy. Her swollen belly made her slightly off kilter, and she had to be mindful that her center of balance was subtly shifted outward. Other than that, she felt wonderfully alive.

Absentmindedly, her hand rested on the bulge that held the progeny of her and the man she loved. She couldn't fathom loving someone more than she did their unborn child…its intensity almost frightening. And it made her smile. She felt a completeness that she hadn't known existed. She had the man of her dreams and carried his child. What more could a woman want?

Marriage?

Ztar had been pressuring her to do so before the birth. She understood the reasons – a firstborn birthed within the sanctity of legal wedlock had undisputable claim to the throne. She did not argue that they needed to hold the ceremony soon. It was just that she didn't want to rush too much. It would be an important event for not only them, but for the people of the empire, and one chance to do it right. Sukja and company needed time to put all the pieces into place, and she'd give them that. Why push up the date? What would a month matter? Not like the universe would end by waiting a little longer. But his eagerness to wed was heartwarming, and her smile widened.

Yet as she palmed the control to their palace chambers, Jharda considered again the odd feeling there was something more behind Ztar's prodding. What was causing the man to be tense and anxious? Despite gentle prodding, she received the same weak response over and over…one she did not fully believe.

What greeted her as she entered their spacious suite chased away worries – a glorious bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Ztar…you _are_ the romantic!" Moving quickly to the colorful display of pinks, lavenders, blues, and golden yellows, she smelled deeply. Wonderful! Sweet and spicy; so much like the scent of the palace's far pavilion. That garden retreat was her and Ztar's special place – a spot they could be alone, separate from the weight of ruling an empire, and simply be a couple.

Then she noticed the holo module lying on the table. "And a message, too?"

Excitedly, she positioned the device to project into the middle of the room and then activated it. Ztar's handsome image immediately stood before her. There was a smile on his face, but Jharda's heart clenched. No smile filled the dark brown eyes she knew so well – sadness reigned there.

"My beloved Jharda, do you know how much I love you? You are everything to me. You are what makes life complete. I love you more than life itself." The smile fell away, and dread swamped her. "I have news that will be very…difficult. Please sit, my love."

Everything grew unreal as she pulled a chair from the table. 'Oh, my gods, what has happened?!'

What Ztar revealed next was too much to comprehend. An eternal enemy that could destroy everything. Ancient U'larr. Their descendants and Esserru could save everyone. It was happening now?! Archangel needed to soulbind to an Esserru or all was lost?

Her mind spun trying to grasp the incomprehensible. How could it be true? Had to be a trick – it wasn't Ztar in front of her, but a ruse.

"My love, I understand this comes as an unbelievable shock, but it is truth…a truth in the making for thousands of years while forces unknown to us were struggling to prevent the end of all we know. I have received word from those forces that the end time is upon us. The fight for the right to exist has begun. Archangel is one of the keys. He must bind with the Esserru or our galaxy will be no more."

Jharda shook her head, unable to fathom that she wasn't dreaming – that what her intended husband and her monarch was saying was real. Then she saw the tears in his eyes. There was more? And why was telling her via a holo message? She steeled herself; heart pounding so hard it was making her nauseous. Something else was wrong, or he'd be telling her in person.

"I have told you about the deep connection I have with Archangel. The guardians of our galaxy have explained it to me. A unique bond links our souls that should not have been possible – should _never_ have happened." A sudden flare of fire danced in Ztar's eyes. "But damn the gods, it did! And that bond prevents him from soulbinding to the Esserru. But they _must_ soulbind or the Dark Coming cannot be stopped." Then the fire died and Ztar visibly trembled. Sadness and pain filled the dark eyes and handsome face. "Only one thing breaks a soulbinding, my Jharda. Only one way to allow Archangel to join with someone else. I am _so_ sorry, my love. I am so eternally sorry…"

His voice was anguished. What was he saying? Jharda couldn't breathe – the room whirled. Her mind fought to deny the answer her brain was forming. "No! My gods…it can't be!"

"My beautiful, wondrous, beloved Jharda. My love will always be with you – watching over you and our child. Teach him about me. Tell him-" The man swallowed hard. "Make sure he knows how much I love him." Tears began streaming down the devastated features. "Please, make our quiet place my final resting place. That's where you will find me." Then the face she loved shattered and with it, her heart. Ztar broke down and Jharda collapsed from the chair to her knees.

Looking up at the man that was her world, she screamed. "_NO-O-O-O! Please_, Ztar! _No!_"

"I- I w-will…" he caught his breath. "I will love you- for- eternity. Good-bye, my Jharda." Her beloved's image winked out with a coldness that stabbed her soul.

For seconds, she sat in stunned shock looking at the space now void. What Ztar had implied hit full force, and she swayed from the impact. "My gods, please – _please_ don't let this happen! Don't take him! I'll do anything!" she begged the heavens. "_Anything!_"

Powerful desperation seized her. She had to reach him. Had to stop the unthinkable. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled to the door, palmed the control, and darted through as it slid aside. Racing down the palace hall, she nearly slipped as she rounded the corner for the shot to the stairs. Warning bells of maternal instinct told her to be careful on the steps, but she silenced them and descended as fast as her feet would move. Voices shouted, but she did not listen.

Jharda couldn't move quickly enough. It was as though she were wading through thick syrup. 'Faster!' she told herself. Bursting through the doors onto the reflecting pool patio, she ran full hilt as palace staff jumped out of her way. More shouted questions. A woman called her name. Someone yelled for security.

Down the garden pathway she sped, her belly bouncing in protest. Their child needed its father. She needed her husband. Galaxies be damn! Nothing else mattered. Nothing, except stopping her world from ending.

###

"Sit," Ta'uii commanded, and the male obeyed. Sensors detected physiological changes as the one called Warren steeled. What the small being did not understand was that one could not prepare for what was about to occur. While the procedure was brought to light in the recently reactivated areas of ancient memory, the Sentinel found no record of performance of Quuhn'mai, which roughly meant 'to carve away part of one's soul.' The U'larr had anticipated an occasional need to sever soulbinding, such as in the case that one partner slips into madness or otherwise becomes unstable. However, Ta'uii's data stores contained no incident of the procedure ever having been used.

The memory nodule carried a firm warning that knowledge the procedure existed had not been shared by the U'larr with their Esha'Aru creation. Soulbinding was to remain a sacred and permanent bond in the minds of the winged species. Quuhn'mai was a tool of last resort.

But the U'larr civilization was no more. Within that new reality, sparing the life of any soulbound was reason enough to evoke a tool of last resort in Ta'uii's judgment, even if that soulbound was not Esha'Aru.

Reaching with seeker particles, the great machine touched the Esha'Aru lifeforce energy. It was strong and pulsed with strength that Ta'uii hadn't detected in recent generations of the species. Penetrating deeper, the lesser lifeforce thread came into focus. The quality of the soul link was odd – like nothing Ta'uii had record of, just as U'larr descendant Phai suspected. Pulling full awareness inward, Ta'uii would spare no attention elsewhere. It would not cause harm from less than complete concentration.

The Sentinel continued to explore the uniqueness of the odd Esha'Aru. Ta'uii revisited a condition that should not have been possible – no species marker. Having been restored, Ta'uii had regained accessed to the vast knowledge stored within the hibernating Etxan'Ir. No answers found. How could such a condition be?

It mattered not. Etxan'Ir would not reject the unique being because of that deficiency…or more appropriately, because of that evolution.

And so with precision and ability almost unfathomable to the young races populating Trient'Ir, Ta'uii began careful separation of the entwined lifeforce threads. The work was meticulous – on a god-like level – but the foreign lifeforce was finally freed from the Esha'Aru's. A Turzent lifeforce…so very amazing, Ta'uii considered. Even in its vast knowledge and complexity, it could still be surprised and left in awe; a rarity it savored for a few attoseconds.

Then with a precisely-tuned particle, Ta'uii severed the lifeforce thread connecting the faraway Turzent from the unique entity named Warren.

###

In the instant he was going to plunge the blade, an agonizing pain gripped deep within. It happened with breathtaking suddenness, leaving the world spinning crazily. Moments felt like eternity. As quickly as it came, pain dissipated. Left in its wake was a sensation Ztar couldn't name – like a painless, gapping wound that had nothing to do with the physical. Was that his soul's death cry already?

Shaken and confused he sat, blade still held to chest with trembling hands. Then it hit him.

"_ARCHANGEL!_" he screamed in horror.

'By the gods, did I wait too long?' Had he doomed them all because of hesitation?

"Gods of Sat'rey, if you ever heard me, hear me now. Please, let that not be Archangel's death – give him life! Take mine instead!"

Powerful arm muscles tensed a second time for the death plunge.

###

A jolt. A yelp. Piercing pain at an unnamed level. Something had snapped…left…vaporized. Words were inadequate. It was as if part of him was simply no more, and he reeled.

"The procedure is complete."

He shook his head and breathed deeply to clear mind and soul.

"That quick?"

"Yes. The Dark Coming is upon us. You and Esha'Aru Ettwanae must bind."

"Save Ztar! Phai, save him!" he ordered desperately, as the alabaster-skinned woman extended a hand to help him from the floor.

"I will try, but you and Ettwanae must become soulbounds….quickly."

"Time is different here – that's what you said," Ettwanae protested, looking uncomfortably around for an area of privacy.

"But time still passes," Taer pointed out as a dais materialized off to one side.

"Time draws to an end even here."

Warren stood, eying the veils of soft light wavering and shimmering in a circular aurora around the platform. A single opening revealed a bedlike pad on a raised section of floor. He shuddered. Talk about performance under pressure!

Ettwanae grabbed his hand and propelled them toward the makeshift bed.

"What's happening with the barrier? How close is it to failing?"

As they halted next to the veiled stage, Phai waved them inside. "We approach the point of no return."

'Is Ztar okay? Did he feel anything? What will he think has happened?' But there wasn't time for questions or answers. He'd have to trust Phai to save Ztar, if that were even still possible.

Ettwanae dragged him inside the shimmering circle and yanked him down to the softness. It was amazingly like the Ettwanae's bed on Volu – it would cradle her without discomfort to wings.

Regret came to roost as Warren allowed himself a moment's realization their first time would be far from romantic. He shook it off. They had to make hasty love or the galaxy would be no more.

###

_Next time…well, let's just say it's a scene we've all been waiting for through two novels. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Soulbinding, Eilu, the Nexus…action on many fronts. _

###

Phai's heart pounded. Was it too late? Reaching telepathically beyond inter-dimensional space, she sought her companion ship.

/ _Uulophar!_ /

/ _I am here, Phai._ /

/ _Contact Den-neer. Tell him to stop Ztar! Tell him now! Ztar is to _live! /

Surprise permeated the mental connection.

/ _Immediately, Elder. _/

###

Performance anxiety fell to the wayside. That several people were standing just beyond the privacy veil was forgotten. Her eyes were huge with wonder, anticipation, and sadly, anxiety. What rode on the success of their mating was of a magnitude too great to comprehend.

Clothes flew off in multiple directions, shyness about sex in front of the Shozen and Ta'uii had to be set aside. Once naked, he took her in as she lay on her back looking up at him. She was so exquisite – so perfect! He loved her – outside, inside…completely.

She ran a hand ran up his arm. "Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne ura-mai," she whispered, voice trembling.

He brought his face down, lips nearly touching lips. "I love you, too. Forever."

"For always."

He captured her mouth while praying that somehow they managed to save the galaxy and it would not be both their first time together and their last.

Mating urge surged; Aru's desperate drive stealing breath and sending ripples of desire from head to toe to wing tip. Did it understand the urgency?

Delicate fingers found the perfect spot on Warren's wing bases and massaged, sending zinging delight to his groin. The result was instant arousal, and he groaned into her mouth as tongues entwined. Roaming her lithe body, he caressed its soft contours. Then he kissed her cheeks, her nose; nipped and kissed along her jaw line, to her neck, and down.

When he took a breast into his mouth, she moaned as passion flared like a supernova leaving them trembling and panting. Goddess, she wanted him! The apex of her thighs grew hot and throbbed her desire. She tangled fingers in his hair as he suckled her.

Warren slid a hand down her ribs, across her taut belly, and down into her warmth. Fleeting surprise came that she was ready for him so very quickly. Things were happening fast – too fast. He'd hoped for so much more for their first time. It was not to be.

'Join!' the inner command demanded .

Finally…_finally_…they could obey.

Ettwanae was beyond thought, beyond having any connection to the alien surroundings. Her head spun with a crazy blend of lust, love, and urges that wrested away any control. She was simply desire. She needed to be taken. Now. Immediately. Without restraint.

"Warren, please!" she pleaded to the man above her.

They held their breaths as she opened wide to him, and he poised his shaft at her entrance. Crystalline-blues locked to one another; eyes large and dark with lust.

"My soulbound," he said. Then he took her mouth as plunged into her depths.

The feel of him sliding inside was ecstasy beyond anything she imagined. When he moved in and out, she cried tears of bliss. No pain! No rejection! They were becoming as one.

Warren was reeling. What had been denied them so many agonizing months was finally happening…and it was heavenly. As he slid within her, intense relief swamped and joy flooded; tears sprang up in their wake.

"I love you! God, Ettwanae, I love you!" The words tumbled out as he melded with the woman he was meant to be with. In her arms, he belonged. She in his. Finally. Forever. Always.

He moved within her; the physical and metaphysical building to climax. Within the veils of light, Warren made love to Ettwanae. He wanted to float in the bliss endlessly, but they were not blessed with leisure. A mental nudge reminded him to bring the encounter to fruition.

Delicious energy coiled exquisitely through him, amplifying the cresting orgasm. Building. Pulsing. Gates opened of their accord. He shuddered as the familiar sensations swept him away. Bliss. Rapture. Two pairs of wings spread wide. Ettwanae moaned, gripped his arms.

"Goddess!"

Energy morphed into…something else. He would never find words for what drown him. It was pure and living. Was there a glow surrounding them? Mind and body trembled as an indescribable tidal wave surged, flooding all physical and mental senses; even ones he hadn't known existed.

Motion abruptly ceased as they merged incorporeally. Twin ribbons of energy coiled and entwined, tying one to the other. So familiar. 'Ztar,' a whisper echoed in Warren's mind, and he knew. He and Ettwanae were soulbinding – as he and Ztar had somehow managed to do. But with her, it was meant to be; not forged by Ztar's will and circumstance and wonders without explanation.

Then the living tendrils pulled back, feeling altered upon their return – transformed…whole. Need overcame immobility as physical urges came crashing back and Warren released into Ettwanae. His body vibrated in climatic ecstasy. All too soon, rapture faded, and it was over.

Warren collapsed to Ettwanae's side, completely spent, but wonderfully content. He gazed at her face. Hair clung to her damp forehead; he brushed it back. She smiled.

"We did it, Warren. We really did it!" Awe and contentment filled her face and eyes. "I love you, my _soulbound!_"

"I love you, too." He sighed. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. I wanted our first time to be special."

As she grinned widely, the crystalline-blue orbs twinkled. "If we save the galaxy today, I don't know how much more special it could get!"

"Ettwanae, you are simply amazing," he chuckled. "If you're ready, let's go be heroes."

###

"Anomaly detected," announced the unemotional feminine voice of Civilian Comnet Relay Station Number 9's AI.

"Nature of anomaly?" the on-duty officer queried as he swung his chair around to the scanner display.

"Unknown."

His Thaelan brow furrowed. They'd been alerted moments ago that Emperor Ztar's address to the people of the empire was about to be transmitted. An emergency signal would trigger the billions of active comm devices across the Turzent Empire, followed by transmission of the imperial speech. Nothing and no one was to interfere with its broadcast was the stern warning. It was a big deal when the civil defense warning system was activated. Last time, it announced the empire was at war with The Systems Commonwealth.

"Unknown?"

"That is the nature of an anomaly, Technician ni'Jyrris."

"Again with the sarcasm." His grimace caused a tightening of his patagium. "Who programmed you, Alti?"

"Many of my more interesting enhancements are yours, ni'Jyrris. We reap what we sow."

"Cute." He fingered controls until he had a visual. The unidentified object looked only like an area without stars. "Is it moving?"

"Yes. At its current trajectory and speed, it will collide with us in 1.26 tonis."

That got ni'Jyrris's full attention. "What the-?" Jumping to the comm controls, the Thaelan activated a distress signal to the nearest military base and punched the controls to bring defensive weapons on line. "Why didn't you tell me _sooner?!_"

"I informed you as soon as I detected the object," the AI responded in calm tones.

"How did it get so close without you noticing?"

"Unknown."

Shivers of fear collided with the need to focus and work at top speed. Adrenaline pumped as ni'Jyrris worked feverishly to lock weapons, alert his fellow officers, make certain shields were at full power, and hails sent to the approaching….whatever.

"Damn!" he said as one small, thin finger missed an intended control on a panel generally built for those with larger hands – Turzent. "Time! How much time?"

"1 tonis."

"Weapons – check. Shields – check. Distress message – check. Where are Phitz and Cihpar?"

"On their way."

"I knew getting this assignment would be the death of me, but not like this! I thought boredom would kill me."

"Weapons at full power. Shields at maximum. The anomaly is unresponsive."

"Can you tell what it is?"

Just then, the only two other station staffers nearly tumbled onto the control deck. "What's going on?" Phitz demanded, being the senior officer on the small station.

"That!" ni'Jyrris shouted, pointing toward the overhead visual display. "On a collision course with us!"

Two mouths dropped opened.

"What in Ognas' name is it?" Cihpar questioned in stunned awe.

The screen displayed a fast moving oval form of solid black with spikes of varying lengths and thicknesses protruding from all sides. No other features were visible – no ports, no hatches.

"An asteroid?"

"Sensors are ineffective. Analysis determines the anomaly is not a naturally occurring object. 0.65 tonis to impact."

"If it's not natural, then it's a ship! Hail it!" Cihpar demanded.

ni'Jyrris threw up his hands. "You think I'm an idiot? Been doing that since we spotted it!"

"0.45 tonis to impact."

"Move us out of the way!" Phitz commanded in his deep Turzent voice as he pushed his way between the other two techs toward the propulsion controls.

"There is insufficient time to activate propulsion systems. 0.35 tonis to impact."

"Then we're dead unless that thing stops." Cihpar began softly chanting in his native Basti dialect, as his furred face grew strangely calm.

"0.25 tonis to impact."

"The distress signal has been sent?" Phitz asked and ni'Jyrris nodded. "Too late for escape pods," he told no one in particular.

"0.15 tonis to impact."

While Cihpar continued to chant, his station mates stared numbly as the eerie, frightening black form filled the display screen.

"0.05, 0.04, 0.03," the AI counted down calmly. "0.02, 0.01, impact." All eyes closed.

Nothing.

Three pairs of eyes opened and met.

"The anomaly is stationary."

Simultaneous sighs and vocalizations of relief filled the station control deck.

"Is it hailing us?"

"No, Officer Phitz."

"Then what is it doing?"

"Apparently, looking us over."

Outside the station, the black ship floated, the nearby star casting a spiny shadow across the station's exterior. It waited.

"Alti, you mean it's scanning us?"

"I have detected no scans, Officer Phitz."

Cihpar shuddered. "This is unnerving."

"What are you orders?" ni'Jyrris looked to his superior.

"Inform central command of our situation."

"Our distress signal has gone unanswered," Alti declared.

"Jammed?"

"Not that I can detect. The upstream comnet cluster is unresponsive to our signal."

"If the cluster has been disabled…" Cihpar worked the comm, testing different frequencies and routings. "Still nothing?"

"No signal acquisition response."

"Phitz, something's happening!"

Cihpar and Phitz returned their attention to the exterior display. What they saw stirred dread. One of the spiky protrusions was elongating toward the station.

Suddenly, alarms sounded. "Warning! Anomaly has initiated a grappling field. Shielding ineffective." It was the first time those aboard the station had heard any form of emotion from the AI dubbed Alti.

Within a grappling field, the station would be pinned in place. "Fire weapons!" Phitz shouted; his heart pounding. They would not be taken without a fight.

Three sentient souls chilled to their core and one artificial brain attempted to resolve the sensor input that clearly showed the phase weapons beams had simply disappeared within the black mass without outward affect.

"Mother of Ognas, save us," Cihpar whispered.

Suddenly, the station shook violently sending occupants and objects flying. All manner of sirens and alarms erupted in a chaos of sound and motion.

"Hull breach, Level 4. Venting atmosphere. Unable to seal hull. Interior force fields activated."

Phitz was the first to recover. "Alti, what in the name of gods is happening?!"

"The anomaly's extension has punctured my exterior!" Again, the AI sounded almost panicked and that only added to the fear pumping through the staff's veins.

"Fire weapons!" the Turzent officer yelled above the alarms as he struggled to his feet.

"Weapons ineffective."

"Damn the gods!" Reaching a diagnostic station, Phitz brought up an internal scanner display. What he saw left him stunned – one of the spiny protrusions had skewered the station near one end.

"Expand our distress signal to full broadcast and let's pray a military ship is nearby!"

Cihpar and ni'Jyrris had reached their respective monitoring stations just as Alti issued another warning.

"Second protrusion extending – impact two toni!"

The station lurked violently as the sound of tearing synth-metal and explosive decompression filled the command level.

"Hull breach Level 2. Emergency force fields activated. Power fluctuating. Life support systems failing."

"Can we make it to the escape pods?" Cihpar asked his commanding officer.

Phitz saw the answer in the Basti's eyes. He shook his head slowly, swallowing down regret of things in life he'd not yet done; loved ones he'd not see again.

"Protrusions moving in opposing directions," Alti announced, her tone conveying what needn't be verbalized. "It has been an honor to serve."

Cihpar, ni'Jyrris, and Phitz accepted their fate as the artificial world around them came apart at the seams. In those last moments, they clung together as artificial gravity lifted and air left their lungs. Then all sound ceased. The final death throws of Relay Station Number 9 played out in eerie silence.

The large ship pulled the station in two as if it were foil, then retracted the spines, and eased away from the thousands of pieces of debris and three bodies. Comnet station destroyed. Mission complete. Sister ships would be responsible for the destruction of other key communication hubs. The proud and powerful Turzent Empire would be laid low by silence.

The Systems Commonwealth, Parma-Sentois Alliance, Gnocque Empire, and Trisadient Worlds – throughout the Trient'Ir's interstellar realms it would be the same…quiet would prelude darkness. It was fitting.

###

As they hurriedly got dressed, Warren heard Phai and Taer talking with the Sentinel.

"My amulet! Look!" Ettwanae held the talisman out. The gemstone-like nodes were twinkling with inner fire. "I think it is acknowledging our soulbinding."

"And maybe that Etxan'Ir is nearby."

She nodded, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Ready?"

Her radiant smile filled him with love so powerful it swayed him.

"With my soulbound at my side, I'm ready for anything!"

When the privacy veil dissolved, a new doorway materialized in the quasi-room.

He gestured toward the opening. "The way to Etxan'Ir?" The two Shozen gestured confirmation.

A sharp look to Phai was all it took to ask Warren's question.

"Den-neer will save him if at all possible."

A chill ran through Warren. With the breaking of their connection, he would not know Ztar's fate until someone told him.

"We must go." Taer turned and headed toward the opening. Beyond it, one could see twinkling of refracted light, but little else.

Warren grabbed Ettwanae's hand with a quick squeeze. That hand was so right in his, and he felt completely complete…as if he'd been only a half person all along and only just realized it. Grinning, he cocked his head toward the portal. "Time to save the galaxy."

Stepping through the portal into Etxan'Ir was like entering the inside of a diamond. Light played and danced, shimmering off multi-faceted surfaces, striking here and there, as beams endlessly refracted, retracted, and refracted again. A barely discernable tinging rang constantly that was strangely soothing.

A narrow bridge led to a large, central pillar many paces ahead. Looking down, cut-crystal cliffs plunged too far for even his keen eyesight see bottom. Looking up – the same. He refocused on the main column and realized that it was triangular, not round, and further up, became more tree-like. High above, the structure broke into an intricate tangle of sparkling trunks, limbs, branches, and twigs. Flashes of rainbow light trails pulsed from far below and raced at amazing speeds through the trunk to dart into a branch pathway to disappear into the limpid walls. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of such impulses were flying through the crystalline structure at any given moment.

"Welcome, U'larr Taer, Esha'Aru Ettwanae, and Esha'Aru Warren. I have been waiting." The voice was a rich, feminine tone full of warmth. "The Dark Coming nears apex and will soon be beyond even what the Nexus Triad can do to prevent. Please take your assigned positions." Urgency crept into the soothing tenor.

Warren and Ettwanae looked to Taer. Forward? The U'larr successor answered by starting toward the core.

The triangular mast was much further away than first appearing – an optical illusion of scale. The closer they came, the more massive it became. Ettwanae's hand clasped tightly to Warren's. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will be okay."

She nodded, but didn't look fully reassured.

Taer spoke without looking back. "Etxan'Ir and the other two Nexus machines sit within an inter-dimensional space that is smaller than the one we reside in, and separate from that of the Sentinel's. The Nexus use that differential to span the vast distances of our galaxy and encase it with a dimensional barrier."

"We're in subspace?" Warren asked.

"No. It is easiest to imagine dimensions as layers, one upon another. Subspace is a specific layer. The Nexus generate and maintain an artificial barrier around what is commonly called subspace. The barrier is collapsing from Norzra'tir's attacks. If it fails, he will flood subspace with antimatter from his dimension."

"That antimatter will spill into normal space to destroy our galaxy."

Taer spared a sideways look as they approached the massive pillar. "Yes, Warren, and it will happen at speeds we cannot imagine. The entire galaxy will be destroyed in minutes."

As they drew near, part of the enormous pillar's side melted away to reveal an inner chamber. Taer entered without hesitation, but Warren and Ettwanae paused at the threshold. Before them appeared two side-by-side, semi-reclined crystalline seats and a far smaller version of the massive pillar stood centered at the head of the chairs. All three items rested on a unilateral triangular platform.

The Elder turned and gestured for them to enter quickly. As they scrambled onto the seats, Warren noticed the Shozen was radiating a soft glow, her features smoothing to become less formed, more ghost-like. She was beautiful.

"Taer?"

/ _I need to shift away from the physical to merge with Etxan'Ir. _/

The ethereal Taer walked up to the triangular column behind the chairs and stepped into its solid form like a ghost. Ettwanae eyes widened. They watched as she stilled within the narrow shaft, her glow brightening to create a breathtaking luminosity within the crystalline pillar.

Warren settled into place, giving Ettwanae another comforting squeeze of her extended hand as the doorway to the chamber door solidified into a wall.

"I have joined with Etxan'Ut and Etxan'El. They are functional. We begin."

/ _Open to the Source, and let Etxan'Ir draw what it needs. You and the other two Esha'Aru pairs channel the fuel that powers the Nexus Triad. _/ Taer explained telepathically. /_ It will use that power to gather the Aru being offered up by the sentient beings of this Trient. _/

"Life is the most powerful force in the universe," the great machine explained. "I and my counterparts harness that power to create a barrier Norzra'tir cannot breach."

Warren and Ettwanae laid still and opened to the Source. He was surprised how easily it happened. With a jerk, inner doorways flung wide. The potent energy wave flooded him, sweeping away all other physical sensation…there was only the wild ride of surging Source. A distinct difference, though, was immediately noticeable – intense pain did not materialize. Did the Sentinel's fix that problem? Really didn't matter. Saving the galaxy and everything he held dear, did. If there was ever a need to give all he had, it was then.

Eyes squeezed shut, hand around Ettwanae's, Warren let himself go and held on tight.

###

Within the crystalline pillar, Taer believed her mind may explode. The mental link with the Nexus was bombarding her consciousness beyond anything she could have imagined and nearly more than her lowly brain could withstand.

From where the Nexus machines resided, normal space was viewable, but separate. She quickly realized that the vast size differential together with the dimensional separation created the incongruity of being simultaneously smaller and larger than normal space.

Taer understood fully as she hadn't before what the galaxy lost 15,000 years prior with the near extinction of its U'larr caretakers. Her soul cried for her people. How magnificent was their greatness! They were as near to gods as non-gods could be.

And she was so insignificant…a faded and distorted reflection of those ancestors.

/ You _are_ worthy, U'larr Taer, / the gentle feminine assured within her mind. / Do not doubt your destiny. I am only as I was designed to be. I cannot perform my function without the creators and their creation. The U'larr must live on, as this Dark Coming will not be the last. Be fruitful and multiply, U'larr Taer. /

She was vital…the hope that the U'larr would continue in a new way.

/ Command me, U'larr Taer. Darkness descends. /

A knowing took over that Taer hadn't realized she possessed – racial memory? – and the most sophisticated and powerful device ever built responded to her mental commands.

Across the galaxy known by many names, a single word was dispatched simultaneously by the Nexus Trinity to those waiting the signal.

"NOW."

###

_It's been a long climb to the pinnacle of the series' lengthy climax, but we're there next chapter…and it's a long installment! After that, just three more chapters as our five-novel saga wraps up. Haven't decided with certainty, but may post C38-40 all at once. My gut tells me it would be a nice way to end it for you, the reader. _

_See you soon!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_This is it – the climax pinnacle! _

###

The Emperor had tensed for the fatal plunge, but then suddenly swayed, appeared physically distressed, and groaned loudly. Opening telepathically, Den-neer sensed a mysterious pain wash through the man.

'What?'

But there was no time for hesitation. Ztar must die. If Den-neer was required to act, that time had arrived. Then Ztar cried out Archangel's name, and a look of determination filled the strong features that said Den-neer need not need act after all. Odd relief ran through the assassin.

As the ruler was about to sacrifice himself, Den-neer's AI ship screamed in his mind through their neuro connection.

/ _Den-neer! Stop Ztar! Do not allow him to die! _/

He was stunned. / _What?_ /

/ _Phai's direct orders. Stop Ztar! _/

###

Powerful muscles flexed toward his chest to drive the blade into its target. Incredibly, the dagger was ripped by invisible hands to hurl feet away and clatter to the stone floor.

'Huh?! Who? How?'

Ztar jumped to his feet, body already shimmering with reflex-ignited bio-energy. His mind leaped into action, as well, seeking the telekinetic he knew was the only explanation. "Who's there?! What are you doing?" Telepathic senses registered something, but only faintly. Psy-dampener? No, not that he could detect. What then? He searched fanatically for the intruder and the dagger. "You don't know what you've _done!_" he shouted at the unseen perpetrator.

###

/_ You are certain it is Phai's order? Not a trick? If this is a Dark One's ruse, then we could destroy everything! _/

/ _I am in contact with Uulophar. She has transmitted Phai's authentication code. I do not believe this is a trick._ /

/ _Find out why Ztar is to live and find out now! _/

The Emperor remained vulnerable…Den-neer could still kill him if he must. He watched the man snatch up the dagger in determined desperation and bring it to his bare chest once again. Den-neer had to make a decision and perhaps the very fate of a galaxy lie within his choice. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Emperor, you must live by the orders of Phai, Elder of Elders of the Shozen Council. Do not harm yourself!" The Turzent did not look convinced. / _Star's Way, I need information…! _/

"Something is wrong with Archangel! I must die or all is lost!" Ztar shook his head in denial and determination, black crimson hair flying in a timely gust of wind. "Phai was clear. There is no other way!" The blade was precariously close to making its deadly strike.

/ _Star's Way! _/

Den-neer snared the dagger with a telekinetic thread, but did not take it from the Emperor. Ztar needed to believe he was to live and only then would he calm. A hand left the dagger, and the Shozen operative barely erected a telekinetic shield as a blast sent him flying backward several feet. Every nerve in his body registered how very close he'd come to not being fast enough. Struggling to maintain the mental bead around dagger, he righted himself non-threateningly on knees and strengthened shields.

Information began flowing from the ship. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, but he still must to convince a very determined martyr. He gazed up at the monarch.

"Archangel is safe, Emperor. So is the Esha'Aru he travels with. U'larr technology has severed Archangel's attachment to you. _That_ is what you felt – not his dying. I'm in communication with Elder Phai at this very moment. She is with Archangel. They are nearly ready to reseal the portal and stop the Dark Coming. Your death would be meaningless."

###

Ztar tightened his grip on the blade handle, weighing the intruder's words against what he was feeling. The pain that had gripped him moments earlier had completed evaporated, and the void inside was diminishing. The sensation was nothing like when Archangel had left Sat'rey – and that wasn't even death, only separation. Nor did it feel like Neu or the man's near death from the WQ virus. Was the intruder speaking truth?

"Archangel is alive and well?"

"He is, but still faces a monumental task. There are risks; I will not lie. If he and the others fail, his death will be but the first of trillions."

"They must activate the ancient U'larr technology – the device that maintains the barrier between dimensions." A dip of the head by the intruder acknowledged the correctness of his statement. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Den-neer. I am Phai's…assistant. She sent me to ensure you did what needed to be done." Ztar gave the 'assistant' a narrowed-eyed look. "We had to be certain – the existence of our galaxy hinged in part on your death."

"Which you just stopped."

"She did not know the Nexus Sentinel could sever a soulbinding, especially one that should not have been possible in the first place."

Ztar smirked wryly. "Archangel and I defied many rules."

"That you have – both jointly and severally. Two unique individuals with unique, galaxy-saving destinies."

Ztar's smirk morphed to a wary frown. "You could still be an Eilu operative. Nothing you've said convinces me that this is not a trick or that you speak for Phai."

###

Phai's foresight once again would make all the difference. Slowly rising to his feet, Den-neer repeated what Star's Way had relayed.

"In the words of the Elder of Elders, 'As your cherished lover sacrificed himself for his world, I know you would gladly for your people and for peoples you do not yet know…but that time is not now, my Chosen.'"

Recognition and relief swept across the handsome Turzent features as the dagger lowered. The man's stance moved from would-be martyr to that of an imperial ruler. Den-neer released the tension in his body.

###

Realization truly hit Ztar of the astronomical odds that he and Archangel ended up together – two people who would later be keys to saving the Mi-Tzanti Galaxy. Fate...life was truly amazing. And Ztar would fight to the death to protect it.

"What happens next?"

"Now that Archangel and his mate are soulbound, the Sentinel has allowed them within Etxan'Ir, one of three Nexus machines, to reinforce the barrier. The Call will be issued at any moment."

"And that is when my people need to offer up their lifeforce."

"Yes, Emperor. The Nexus will take what it needs from all those willing to give."

"When the signal comes, no recording will speak for me. I will address my people personally. I will be with them during the lifeforce giving. And I will give all that I have, as well."

The would-be assassin studied him for several moments. With a cock of a head, the intruder spoke.

"When Phai first championed you, the other Elders were leery and unconvinced. They said you were wild and unpredictable. Too much anger. Too much bloodlust. But she saw something in you the others did not. 'He will be a great leader one day,' she once told me. Elder Phai was correct."

A jumble of surprise, pride, remorse, humility swept by in quick succession for he knew Phai had been overly optimistic.

"My history gave me the drive to forge an empire, but Archangel taught me that compassion is what holds it together. If not for him, your Phai would have been proven wrong in the end."

"Then we must all be grateful you found Archangel."

Ztar smiled fully at that. "And that he saved my soul. Now let's save the galaxy."

###

The pavilion came into view as Jharda rounded the last pathway turn. Visions of Ztar lying in a pool of blood were more than she could bear. Tears flew off her face as she pushed herself the last long, endless distance.

Then she saw a dark figure with its back to her standing in the pavilion. Ztar? Was she not too late?! The next instant brought recognition that it was not Ztar – the body too thin. Who? She caught enough breath to cry out Ztar's name.

The stranger turned and stepped aside to reveal what had been obscured. Ztar! Standing! Alive!

Momentum alone carried her those final paces as she ran headlong into her lover's arms, burying her face in his broad, strong chest. His heart beat. His breath. Alive. So very much alive! Sobbing. Clutching. Nearly collapsing. She held on for dear life. Precious, sweet life. His arms enfolded her, and she felt a kiss on her head.

She caught herself and pulled up taut to turn toward the stranger. "You cannot have him!" She was ready to defend her mate to the last breath. "Find another way to free Archangel!"

The stranger smiled, but the expression inexplicably sent chills down her spine.

Ztar's hand turned her face back and up toward his. "My fierce Jharda, there _was_ another way and it is done. Archangel is free. I won't leave you," he said with a stroke on her cheek. "I am so very, very sorry I put you through this."

She stared into the remorse-filled depths of the deep brown eyes. "You- You don't have to…" She couldn't say the word.

"No, my love. We can live to see each other grow old and our child grow to manhood."

In contrast, his spreading smile was like the sun, and her heart burst with joy. When his lips came down upon hers, she eagerly took them. What she nearly lost! When the kiss ended, all she could do was hug his warm body close. Except for one little thing.

"Womanhood, my husband-to-be, _woman_hood."

The vibration of his chuckle against her cheek was the most wonderful sensation in the universe.

###

He heard it in his mind from a nameless source as Phai had foretold. The call for Aru had come as Den-neer, Jharda, and he had been leaving the pavilion. The end of time was upon the Mi-Tzanti Galaxy. They had raced back to the palace and the lower level security area.

Ztar nervously faced the holo-comm in the communication center of the palace. If he failed in rallying his people, the future died. Trillions upon countless trillion of lives would be snuffed out with nothing remaining to prove they had even existed. The weight was enormous. He felt nauseous. Jharda stood at his side, gripping his hand so tightly he felt even his nearly unbreakable bones may give way. He looked first into her eyes, and then together they looked down to her swollen belly. Her trembling hand rubbed over the precious bulge. For their child…for all the children of the galaxy…they had to succeed.

Military Intelligence had cleared all civil and military channels and activated the Turzent emergency comm system. Every communication device in the empire would automatically and simultaneously alert its citizens of the urgent message. One and only one signal would fill the vast imperial comnet – Ztar's Emergency Address to the Realm would be sent live and then repeated until the halt command issued.

Taking a deep breath, Ztar opened his mouth.

Swear words in Security Chief Lar's native tongue cut Ztar off. The man's hands were flying over comm controls. Ztar watched a visual display in front of the officer as a holographic representation of the interstellar communication network popped up. To his horror, relay station idents were winking out one by one until the network collapsed from loss of key hubs.

"My Emperor, we've lost the comnet!"

"Get it back online!"

Lar swung toward his emperor. "Sir, you don't understand. It appears the entire network is down – I can't contact anyone outside the star system!"

Ztar's heart froze. "By the Gods, what do we do now!?"

###

All across the Turzent Empire, holo-conferences, business transactions, automated data exchanges, in and outbound ship comms, and messages to loved ones – any manner of communication that needed to pass between sectors stalled. Commerce ground to a halt as access to the vast Imperial financial network collapsed.

At first, there were perplexed looks, confusion over what could have happened. Was it their own comm device, regional, or something more?

###

Comm systems of the major realms throughout the Trient went abruptly silent. Eilu handiwork. The news came as no surprise to Phai – they had expected the attack.

/ _Activate our network,_ / was her simple telepathic command. Within moments, what they'd spent decades developing would be another key to the galaxy's salvation. Shozen relay stations hidden at strategic points throughout the Trient woke. Those would fill the signal gaps left by off-line relay stations and network cluster and booster hubs. Next, undetectable subroutines woke within the remaining comnet buoys and stations so that they recognized the new signal as their own.

The Eilu were intelligent – they would have known the Shozen had backup communications systems. Phai prayed to Ozshi'wanae that those devices had not been located by the enemy.

Soon, the wonder that is subspace was once again filled with comm noise as the vast and complex communication networks of the four major realms of Trient'Ir reawakened. Phai sighed heavily in tentative relief when Uulophar informed her that the network was functional.

However, time was not on their side. With activation, their stealth system became detectable. The messages to offer up lifeforce had to be sent and received by as many sentient beings as quickly as possible before the Eilu could react.

/ _Rebroadcast the signal – make certain our messengers send their pleas! _/

So many needed to make the grand plan work. So many beings that must hear and heed the plea. And still, the question lingered…would it all be enough?

###

Taer felt herself slipping…to where or what, she did not know. A sensation of letting go filled her…drifting… Part of her mind maintained the operation of Etxan'Ir; another edged toward distant, beckoning energies swirling and twisting just beyond. Their siren call vibrated and thrummed – pulling, tempting. She felt the bindings of corporealness untwine, thin, and begin to dissipate. Taer's sense of maleness and femaleness dissolved to an odd neitherness. Disassociation washed over her as she slipped further toward…

She jerked within the crystalline cocoon. A wave of fear crashed against consciousness.

/ _Phai! _/

/ _I am with you, friend Taer. Focus on my touch and my mind. Stay with me._ /

Taer clung to the calm, solid presence. She must remain non-corporeal to fulfill her role, but corporeal enough to remain an intact and a conscious presence. Phai's steady presence was the anchor, and she would not loosen her grip again.

The Nexus Trinity was capable of performing their work independently...except that their builders foresaw the potential for life-destroying misuse of their creation. Thus, only if the proper keys were present of freewill would power flow from the Esha'Aru to the great machines. Taer was the circuit breaker, and she must apply her will to continue the reaping of lifeforce or the safety would trip, Source flow would cease, and a galaxy lost.

Within inter-dimensional space, the three machines sat near one another in equilateral triangle formation. In normal space, they would be in the same configuration, but separated by one-third of the galaxy. That vast size differential allowed Ozshi'wanae and the U'larr to build a barrier around the Awn'Va Galaxy and shield it from Norzra'tir.

The Shozen Elder again marveled at the complexity yet simplicity of design. A triune within a Trinity…U'larr, Esha'Aru, and Nexus joining to link with two other triunes to form a Trinity that Source, Lifeforce, and Will powered. Theme of threes. Equilateral triangle – the mathematic symbol of ideal proportion. Equal units where each manifests the whole. Perfect balance. Perfect form.

Not allowing herself further distraction, Taer concentrated on maintaining the delicate balance between corporeal and not.

###

Ztar was staggered. How could this be? Was it already too late? Rage, despair, bewilderment overran him as bile rose up. Jharda looked to him, tears forming. She knew. She understood. Without communication, hope perished.

A single ident winked on. Ztar blinked – a trick of the eyes? Then another, and then three more in quick succession until a cascade of bright points lit up the holo display as the interstellar comm reawakened.

"Praise the gods!" he cried out.

Lar swung around to the royal couple clinging to each other. "Now, my emperor. We don't how long the net will remain on line."

Ztar released his empress-to-be, turned back to the comm panel, gathered himself once again, and began.

"Citizens of the Turzent Empire, I come to you today in greatest urgency…no less than the future of all we know. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, you must stop. You must listen and do as I instruct. We must act immediately. We are at war, but a war like none ever fought. This is a war without swords and guns. It is a war of a single battle. A war of will alone."

He swallowed hard. So much riding on his words – would they be good enough? Would people believe?

"As a single force, we must rise up…every man, woman, and child. Together, no enemy can stand against our united strength. What I have to say will seem unbelievable, and you will ask if it is a trick. It is not. Trust I speak truth. Listen to my words and believe. Then follow my instructions, and let history speak of the day that the people of our empire saved the Mi-Tzanti Galaxy!"

Ztar continued to explain as Phai had instructed, walking the fine line between causing panic and convincing the citizenry of the realness and urgency.

Then the great man and the mother of his child sat cross-legged on the floor of the palace, along side Lar, Elite Guardsmen Gragne and Ab, and the rest of the comm center staff. Gripping Jharda's trembling hand, he scanned the face he loved more than life. Her eyes were already closed in concentration. He would take on any enemy, freely pay any price, and lay down his own life to save that beautiful face from death.

'My gods, let this work! Give us strength!'

Then his eyes returned to the camera. "My people – for the right to exist – send out your fighting spirit and determination to live now!"

###

Across the realms and lands of the technically advanced races, computers, subspace satellites, mobile communication devices, A/V transmission receivers, bio-implanted interfaces – all known means of communications – broadcast messages that the battle had begun.

Throughout the Turzent Empire, dubious glances were exchanged. It had to be a joke – a hoax. The image of their emperor and empress-to-be seated on the floor with hands clasped filled every comm display both public and private, whether in an office or street marquee, luxury starship or lowly freighter. A few people nervously followed their rulers lead. Many were hesitant at first, but soon more and more complied. Everywhere, the people of the realm sat where they were – homes, shops, walkways, ships, and mining colonies on desolate planets. Ground transports halted. Commerce ceased. Work, entertainment, leisurely distractions paused. Wherever Ztar's speech was heard, which was nearly everywhere, life in the Turzent Empire ground to a standstill.

In realm after realm, chosen Unifiers stood before their people to unite them in a fight for the right to exist. In the Etxan'El Trient, the leaders of its nine interstellar realms addressed their peoples. Trient Etxan'Ut, which realized the greatest success in unification, only two leaders addressed their incredibly vast territories. And finally, there was the Trient'Ir, which had seen moderate consolidation success. Four leaders stood before their people to announce it was time to give part of their lifeforce to save all they held dear.

On thousands of primitive worlds, native peoples saw images of their gods or their heralds in the sky. Beings of light and awe in forms as varied of their believers. A singular message was spoken in thousands of tongues – send your prayers, your thoughts…your very essence out to your god or gods. Reach. Extend. Up!

And the people obeyed.

###

More and more Source was pulled. The Nexus chamber had grown brighter with each passing moment until brilliant white-gold, and he couldn't open his eyes if he tried. With body thrumming, Warren fought the urge to resist and struggled to focus on fully opening to the flow. As if the Etxan'Ir sensed the change, a tsunami of Source engulfed him to steal any sense of the physical.

Power. Brilliance. Formlessness. That became existence…all there was.

###

The three-in-one Nexus fully woke. They hung between time and space in triangular position. As Source provided the power, they reached through dimensional veils to the light and life.

With full awareness restored, the Etxan Trinity recalled the deaths of their Creators during the last two Dark Comings. Sadness swept through the crystalline entities as in unison, they sought familiar lifeforce energy patterns. A smattering, no more. The powerful signature of the U'larr was nearly extinguished. Was Ozshi'wanae's creation about to be lost? Would darkness swallow light? Hope waivered.

Sparks. Infinitesimal at first detection. More. And still more. A swell began, growing in strength and breadth. Across their scope of awareness, lifeforce was rising up. Not powerful U'larr Aru – far too weak. Who?

/ _Young life,_ / came the simultaneous reply from the three U'larr commanding the Nexus.

And the Trinity confirmed…trillions upon trillions of small and immature points of energy…the new life the Creators had set in motion. The many progeny of the U'larr were uniting and offering up Aru willingly through Ura. En masse, the energy was building to exceed the U'larr's once mighty, unified power.

Hope grew. The great Nexus gathered the offering of the children of the Creators and marveled at what had been begotten.

###

What seemed like hours were passed in near total darkness. T'Qilla had found her way to the huddled pair. Volu hadn't spoken since she and Flint dove inside, but had eventually given them a small amount of illumination. Was the Eshaar'ne so close to death it was all she could muster? Gatebi felt ill at the thought of Volu's suffering, but there was nothing she, the Human, or Ettwanae's mother could do.

What was happening outside? Was the galaxy in its own death throws? Not knowing was maddening.

Flint had moved close not long after they entered Volu. He claimed it was to reassure her, but Gatebi could feel his fear and frustration at the unknowing. Encased in deathly silence and tension, they spoke little. And so as time dragged out excruciatingly, the Alcab and the Human huddled together with the Esha'Aru along side. Somehow, it felt unseemly to break their dark and quiet vigil.

###

With its keys fully engaged, Etxan'Ir gathered Aru and joined it with that from 'Ut and 'El. In an ever-growing stream, life's essence surged into the inter-dimensional vortex. The Nexus struggled with the intensity differentials – the young races did not have the strength of lifeforce of the U'larr, but they were making up for the deficiency with sheer numbers. And so, the great machines collected, concentrated, and directed the energy proffered by those trillions and channeled it into the vortex.

As the barrier once again solidified, denying Norzra'tir's anti-matter its deadly entry into subspace and Ozshi'wanae's most favored creation, a jealous god screamed from frustration and rage within his black realm.

###

He floated in golden mist. Was the mist. Quiet. Peace. Timeless. He sensed others. Two Ura/souls were near. Reaching out, he touched their essence. Strong. Whole. Stretching awareness farther, he found only void. Where was this place? Where were the others? There should be trillions upon trillions of lifewill points. Confusion. Concern.

"Do not fear, my favored one. I am with you."

In his formlessness, Warren turned to locate the source of the all-encompassing voice, but the sound came from nowhere; everywhere.

"Who are you?" he asked without a mouth.

"My names are many."

"Where are you? What are you?"

"I am everywhere. My forms are endless."

"I – I think I know you…"

"We have joined before."

He couldn't remember. "When?"

"Whenever your Aru and Ura fully opened to me. Part of me was within you. I saw through your eyes. Once, we destroyed his minions. There were other times."

At first, he was puzzled, but then… "Fjai?"

Unspoken confirmation permeated the mist. "We looked upon Uras through your physical form, as I once did through my Chosen Ones," the presence continued. "But my Chosen are not as they were, and I no longer see my creation through my first children. I must now see through new eyes." Melancholy permeated the fog.

"Me?"

"You are a new covenant."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"When?"

"With the passage of what you have named time. When you have replicated yourself multifold. When you look upon all you have sown, then you will understand."

He felt the presence withdrawing. "Wait! Please, tell me. Who am I?" He grew desperate to know what he feared to know. "_What_ am I?"

"You are life. You are hope. You are whom you wish to be."

He took an incorporeal breath and held it. "Please, just tell me. Am I Human…Esha'Aru?"

"I do not know Human. Esha'Aru are my children's children."

"Am I Esha'Aru?"

There was a long pause. "Your Aru and Ura are as Esha'Aru."

"Physically – what am I physically?"

The deity did not answer immediately, and Warren grew tense. Finally, words rang through the golden vapors. "Your soul has rendered its essence. Your physical encasement is an older form."

What did that mean? Was he a genetic throwback? "I don't understand. Please, I need to know. Am I Esha'Aru? Human? Something else?" Then the hardest question. "Who were my parents?"

The entity sighed, but gently as a parent would with a child's endless but amusing and curious questions.

"A unique and powerful Lifewill may manifest its true form despite physical parentage. Soul inhabits but is not limited to corporeal shells. Remember, my favored one, bodily encasement is transitory. Do not reject the vessel for it is through its purity that we join."

Warren did not doubt the entity was dummying down for him. "So I'm not a Human mutant?"

"Lifeforce may only manipulate available genetic material to manifest the desired corporeal form. You appear as your Esha'Aru Lifewill made you. Ura is strong and with purpose...you are what and where you were to be."

He considered that. On the deepest level, it felt right. Genetically, he was baseline Human. He was also a mutant. But his true self – his soul – was Esha'Aru. Perhaps that's why he'd always felt apart even from his own kind and in ways mutation alone could not explain.

"The other souls nearby…what of them?"

"They are as all the rest…children of the old covenant. The Dark Coming will touch many. Some will understand, most will not. All are of Ura – the choice is theirs."

He felt ripples through wherever it was he was. What did it mean? Why riddles? The presence slipped further away.

"The barrier strengthens. You must return to your physical realm."

"But I have more questions!" he protested, fighting against the pull to be somewhere else.

"The answers are already within you."

"Will I remember you?" He was suddenly desperate to do so.

"Your soul will."

Suddenly, a rush of motionless motion and…

Warren took a sharp inhale as physical awareness returned. Golden brilliance was no more. He had form. Source no longer flowed in a gushing torrent. Had they succeeded? Was the seal repaired? Odd feelings came that had something had occurred he wasn't remembering, but what?

"Warren?" a weak, female voice called.

Turning his head, Ettwanae's concerned face greeted him. Warmth spread through his chest and butterflies flew up in mass in his stomach. God, he loved her!

"You okay?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "You?"

He took quick stock. "I'm tired, but good."

Taer was standing between them, back in her intense blue-skinned form, black hair flowing as a cape behind her.

"Rise slowly, but we must leave. Etxan'Ir is returning to standby mode." As if to punctuate her words, the door to the gangway rematerialized. Before either could get up, Etxan'Ir spoke.

"I am, but not before I speak," the voice of the Nexus vibrated against Warren's chest. "much has been lost since the last Dark Coming. The U'larr who created us no longer exist. The Esha'Aru people are nearly extinct. The First Age has passed. U'larr Taer, while you are not fully U'larr in form, you are in Aru and Ura, as is U'larr Phai and others. What has been lost can be rebuilt for those whom the Second Age is intended."

Taer appeared to understand what the machine was referencing, but Warren hadn't a clue. Before he could ask, the Nexus continued.

"Esha'Aru Ettwanae and Warren, you performed in accordance with your purpose and the creators would offer you highest praise. Your kind must now choose a new path in the Second Age.

"But U'larr and Esha'Aru, understand this – the barrier will weaken. The threat is not eliminated – only held at bay. In time, your kinds will be needed here again to protect all Ozshi'wanae begot. The Etxan trinity will wait until needed once more. Do what must be done to ensure U'larr and Esha'Aru continue without further genetic degradation. Our creator's laws limit us. Ensure that when we are required again, someone remains to command us."

Disregarding Taer's advice, Ettwanae jumped to her feet. "Please wait! My people – do you know where more are? What do you mean by a new path? Should we still be gatherers?"

Taer gave a warning touch to Ettwanae's arm. "We must go."

"But my questions! You heard what it said. I need to know if any of my people are in hiding somewhere. How many of us are there?_ Please!_"

Ettwanae's desperate expression tore at Warren's heart, but they may not be given time for more answers.

Taer moved toward the exit. "Etxan'Ir is shutting down – we have to leave."

As the chamber began darkening, he slid off the seat and reached for her hand. "Ettwanae, Taer's right."

"No!" She yelled, blue eyes flashing. "I demand to know! I've searched too long and risked too much. Etxan'Ir, answer my questions!"

The room instantly vibrated and went darker, causing everyone to jump.

"I think it's telling us to go…as in now." Warren insisted, grabbing her hand.

"Esha'Aru Ettwanae," the feminine voice boomed, "speak to Sentinel Ta'uii."

The chamber went abruptly black; the only light spilling in came the door from the antechamber, and even that was growing dimmer.

Warren pulled Ettwanae forward. "Come on!" That time, there was no resistance.

With blackness closing in from all sides, the trio ran for the opposite end of the catwalk. The air grew incredibly cold, and their breaths formed clouds in their wake as lungs burned.

As soon as they crossed the threshold into the Sentinel, the doorway to Etxan'Ir dematerialized. Hands to aching chests, they steadied themselves as Phai hurried over.

"We did it!" the excited Shozen took her fellow Elder's hands into her own, palest white skin contrasting sharply against deep blue. "We really did it!"

Taer's normally stoic air, melted into unbridled happiness. "We _did_, Phai!" Hands broke apart to pull one another into a joyous embrace, despite the awkward height difference.

Warren turned to Ettwanae. Hugging looked like a fabulous idea. "Happy ending – time to kiss the girl," he proclaimed with a silly grin. Before she could speak, he wrapped arms around his soulbound and captured her mouth passionately. He put all his love and joy into the kiss as realization dawned of what they had accomplished.

They'd done good – very, very good. But Warren's joy could be killed by the answer to a single question. Catching Phai's attention, he sent his one-word question to the powerful telepath.

/_ Ztar? _/

/_ He lives. _/

Warren closed his eyes and took Ettwanae into another hug as soul-deep relief and thankfulness inundated. / _Thank you, Phai._ / Warm feelings floated through his mind from the alien.

Twisting in Warren's arms to face the Shozen, Ettwanae's expression became one of worry. "Volu, my mother – everyone else? Are they okay?"

Ta'uii answered before the Elder could.

"Your Eshaar'ne waits impatiently. I have explained you are unharmed, but _you_ may wish to reassure. Neuro-link communication is available."

Warren could only imagine what the protective Volu had done trying to reconnect with her Poda. He watched Ettwanae's expression soften from concern to alarm, then tenderness and reassured. She 'returned,' and raised eyebrows at Warren.

"Volu is badly injured, but not in fatally. She is resting. Uulophar and Mother are tending Bae."

Warren did a double take. "Bae?!"

A huge grin spread across the beautiful visage. "Yes! Bae survived! Shozen technology came back online at the last moment and dampened the impact. She is very badly injured and will need a long time to recover, but Mother is providing healing Source and Uulophar is confident she will live. Flint and Gatebi are with Volu, and Flint's complaining about sitting in the dark for hours."

Relief washed over him. "Thank god everyone's okay." It was the best possible outcome…except for the clones. He'd not let their deaths haunt too long, but he would do what he could to ensure they were not forgotten.

Ettwanae pulled back, eyes locked to his. Warren read the look. "Ask your questions," he whispered.

"Oh, I plan to do just that!" She made clear with a twinkle in her eyes.

Taer smiled. "You are a determined one."

"Etxan'Ir relayed your demand."

Warren couldn't help smirking at the stiff, yet amused tone of the Sentinel. That earned him a feigned disapproving glare from his love.

"You will answer them?"

"If I have the information, I will answer."

"Sentinel Ta'uii, do you know how many of my people are alive?"

"The Nexus Triune detected 37 in Trient'Ir."

Her mouth fell open. "Just 37?!"

Color left Ettwanae and Warren instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, offering physical support. Murmuring his concern, he guided them to the floor to sit.

"Your numbers were never great, Esha'Aru Ettwanae."

"And the Eilu were efficient," Phai elaborated bitterly. "Actually, that number is more than we thought. We were aware of possibly 26, including you and Warren."

Warren wanted to protest and say he was Human, but it suddenly felt so meaningless. A wisp of memory tickled his consciousness, but he couldn't grasp it.

"The others roam freely, U'larr Phai. Do not loose hope, Esha'Aru Ettwanae. 37 is a sufficient number for repopulation in this Trient."

Warren was dubious. "But only thirty-seven scattered over a third of the galaxy?"

"That needn't be the case," Taer offered, but without detail. "What else do you wish to know, Ettwanae?" the Shozen pressed.

"What about other Eshaar'ne?"

"Their numbers are also sufficient for repopulation."

"How can I find my people?"

"Through the amulets. All have been summoned here so your people may be reunited."

Ettwanae pulled out her amulet, her face going sad. "Mine is missing so much history. I have questions, but I don't know where to begin. My ancestors…did P'Tiaera and her soulbound visit here? What happened during all those years after the last Dark Coming?" The blue eyes left the talisman and found Warren's face. "My brain isn't functioning right – can't think of everything I wanted to ask."

Warren gently brushed her cheek, and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. "We've been through a lot today."

"Esha'Aru Ettwanae, much data is available to me, including your lineage and data your amulet nodes lack." The amulet's jewel-toned nodes burned brightly for a moment before going dark again. "I have deposited information you may find enlightening."

The young woman's face lit up. "Thank you, Ta'uii! You have been very kind. I have one more question. Are my people to return to the old ways? Gather knowledge for the library?"

Several silent moments followed. Ettwanae and Warren exchanged glances.

Finally, the sentient machine answered. "Since the last Dark Coming, many things have changed. The Second Age is dawning. A new covenant has begun. life seeded by the creators has taken root and grows strong. The U'larr as they once existed are no longer. Old ways may be shed for new."

Ta'uii paused, and once again, a sensation of familiarity came over Warren as 'new covenant' repeated itself in his head. Something about that…

The Sentinel continued. "U'larr Phai and Taer, as descendants of the creators, what is your wish? Shall they continue to serve their design purpose?"

The Shozen women looked to one another. Years with telepaths told Warren they were trading views. Surprisingly, it was only moments before Phai spoke.

"Sentinel Ta'uii, the Esha'Aru are of freewill – they will determine their own destiny." Phai gazed intently at Ettwanae and Warren. "I look forward to furthering our peoples' renewed relationship…your kind and mine, once again working side by side. Both of our people have a greater priority for the foreseeable future – to be fruitful and multiply…the words of the oldest recorded proclamation. Do you agree?"

Ettwanae nodded vigorously. "Agreed!" Then she turned and gave Warren a quick peck on the cheek. "You don't disagree, do you?"

Oddly enough, Warren felt heat in his face as he grinned. "I think making babies is a very good destiny."

###

_Hope this chapter worked on the many levels I intended. I know it's a lot packed into a single installment, but fingers crossed you agree it was the right decision to not break it up. _

_The next three chapters I intend to post all at once unless something changes my mind. Those chapters will wrap up a tons of minor details and some not so minor. You can expect many life changes for our characters – after all, the big adventure will be over, right? What will become of everyone…where will they go? _

_Til then, thank you as always to everyone for sticking with this lengthy tale. While there has been but a couple reviewers, know that all my readers from around the world have made the writing of this tale so worth it!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_I am posting the last three chapters all at once…C38, 39, and series finale C40. Won't be making any comments in between. See you at the end of the novel!_

###

Warren was curious and would be bold. With the galaxy safe for hopefully thousands of years and Ettwanae's questions about the Esha'Aru answered, he wanted to know more. Etxan'Ir had given permission to ask questions, and that was exactly what he'd do. Glancing around, he wished the Sentinel had a face or an avatar.

"Ta'uii, I have a question – questions, actually. In fact, it's more of a request to tell a story of history. Will you indulge me?"

Curiosity crossed Ettwanae's face. Phai and Taer's eyes were also upon him.

"Speak your request."

"I'd like to know more about the history of Ozshi'wanae, Norzra'tir, the U'larr, Esha'Aru, and Eilu, and how things got so bad between all of them."

Phai seemed pleased as she nodded. "Many details were lost to us after the last Dark Coming. Filling in missing knowledge or correcting misinformation would be very welcomed, Sentinel."

"That story is long if you wish all the details."

"The abridged version?" Warren suggested, knowing everyone was anxious to rejoin those on the other side of the portal.

"I will comply."

"Would you also broadcast that information to others waiting outside?" At Ettwanae's questioning tilt of head, he added. "It will be much easier than us repeating the story several times. Ta'uii, if you would limit that transmission to the Esha'Aru and U'larr ships, it may be wise."

"It shall be done." After a short pause, Ta'uii continued. "To all who listen, hear the story of the Creators as it is a story of Gods and Demigods, of favored ones and the fallen."

Warren grinned. The planet-sized machine had a flare for the dramatic.

###

On Volu, Bae, Uulophar, and Hetruas, the powerful signal burst through communication systems, defying all security measures as if nonexistent.

Unknown to those present at Atmos Prime, U'larr ships and Eshaar'ne across the galaxy also received the unexpected broadcast.

"Do not be afraid. Esha'Aru Warren has requested you hear the following."

Then, the story began.

###

"In the beginning, it was only God. There was no light, no dark, no time or space. God was all. God grew weary of aloneness and begot Dark and named the creation Norza'tir. God gave Norza'tir gender and called it male.

"Norza'tir eventually became restless and bitter in his separateness. He decried his state and demanded a companion. God granted Norza'tir the ability to divide once and commanded it to be a complementary opposite, yet equal. Thus, the Demigod begat his companion, Light, called his split-apart female and her name was Ozshi'wanae.

"slowly, God favored Light as she was unlike of her begetter and without selfishness or bitterness. God blessed Ozshi'wanae with life-creating ability as reward for her nurturing ways. Ozshi'wanae created a universe and the galaxies within. The power of her Light birthed new life, and the U'larr amongst others emerged across our universe. She blessed her Favored Ones with Ura – lifewill – thus giving them sentiency and the ability to chose. Yet Ozshi'wanae's creations were not perfect and only nearly immortal. nor were they demigods…a limitation God had placed upon his life-giving gift.

"Norza'tir grew jealous of the power given Ozshi'wanae and threatened to destroy all she created unless she chose to change to his form and become Dark. She refused. Fearing destruction of her creation, Ozshi'wanae sealed the universe within a dimensional realm of her own formation…a place she believed Norza'tir could not reach as it was of Ozshi'wanae and not of him.

"Unfortunately, she was wrong. Norzra'tir found a weakness through the singularity at the heart of Ozshi'wanae's galaxies. Her err was a first for the goddess. That wrongness permeated all she begot, giving rise to what is since been considered aberrant behavior."

'Original sin?' Warren wondered silently. He had immediately begun correlating the story to what he remembered of Earth's religions, Christianity included. Ta'uii's tale sounded familiar on many points, but with twists. 'Fascinating.'

"To appease its difficult offspring, God granted Norzra'tir limited life-creation abilities, but they were not as powerful or fruitful as Ozshi'wanae's. However, he discovered that through those creations, he could breach the dimensional bubble around Ozshi'wanae's universe and send emissaries of Dark, but as creatures of darkness, they were severely limited within the realm of light. Then they encountered the U'larr's first created companions – the Eilu."

Warren jerked in surprise, and quickly looked to the U'larr. Equal shock. No one bothered voicing their reaction knowing the Sentinel would detect it.

"The Eilu were indeed the U'larr's first companion species. They originally sat in the seats Esha'Aru now occupy within the Etxan. Eilu were knowledge gatherers and performed those functions for many thousands of U'larr Unified Years. Until Norzra'tir's minions tempted them, found their weakness in desiring to be more powerful, more godlike…immortal. They fell and passed through the barrier to reside with Norzra'tir in darkness. As beings of both realms, they are able to breach the barrier when it becomes weak and are able to operate effectively."

Warren glanced around – everyone was mesmerized. "Can they only come through when the barrier is weakest? Like it just was? Not other times?"

"That is correct. After the fall of the Eilu, the U'larr created Esha'Aru and modified the Nexus to accept them as keys. They designed safeguards to ensure the Eilu could not wrest control of the Nexus to aid Norzra'tir. during the Dark Coming that destroyed U'larr civilization, some Eilu passed through only to become trapped once the barrier was strengthened."

Emboldened, Warren asked for another explanation. "Why does Norzra'tir continue trying to destroy us?"

"I am but a Sentinel and not privy to the ways and whys of god and demigods. Only they know what is between them, and only God knows why God tolerates the behavior."

Phai frowned. "Sentinel Ta'uii, we had often puzzled about the Nexus being much older than the Esha'Aru, yet it clearly was designed to be operated by two different species. The old U'larr texts we uncovered only hinted at a possible, earlier companion species, but that was all. Why would the story of the Eilu be suppressed?"

"U'larr Phai, while I was not given the answer to that query, I can speculate. The betrayal by the Eilu against the U'larr was that of a beloved child against devoted parents. I believe the Creators were deeply affected and chose to banish the Eilu not only from this dimension, but from memory."

A sudden thought came to Warren. "The Esha'Aru are so different in appearance from the Eilu that it's hard to believe they were created by the same people."

"The Eilu were beautiful before their fall as they were in the likeness of their creators. Darkness changed them."

Warren thought back to stories of the fall of Satan and all the correlations to the story he was hearing. 'Wonder if there's a connection?' But he'd not delve into that philosophical discussion. They had people waiting for their return.

"Do you know the donor species for my people?" Ettwanae glanced expectantly toward Warren with her question.

"I do not. The Creators held many things as sacred knowledge."

Disappointment crossed not only Ettwanae's features, but Phai and Taer's, as well. Warren could only guess as to why the Shozen were disappointed. Then a personal question came to mind.

"Ta'uii, I'm told I have no species marker. Can you explain how that's possible?"

"There are mysteries and forces at work in the universe that cannot be explained. Only the U'larr were without a marker – all of their creations were given one."

It was Warren's turn to be disappointed.

"I have not forgotten the rest of your request, Esha'Aru Ettwanae. You will find my knowledge of your people's history within your amulet's racial memory node. I am not omnipotent and only that which has been given me or gathered through sensors can I share. My time of limited awareness caused a gap in recent knowledge, but the data your amulet already contained combined with my deposit should answer many questions."

Ettwanae pulled the amulet from beneath her top and stared into its intricate beauty. "Thank you, Sentinel Ta'uii." Warren clearly saw her eyes mist over.

"Our time together has come to an end. I must return to standby mode. Know that I welcome any Esha'Aru who wish to continue their original purpose, but I also understand that we have entered a new age and covenant and that information gathering may no longer be the way of the Esha'Aru."

Déjà vu hit Warren. Covenant…

Ettwanae was blinking back tears, but determination ruled her expression. "We won't forget you, Ta'uii. If I have anything to say about it, we will make certain you have regular visitors."

"Then, Esha'Aru Ettwanae, I and Nexus Etxan'Ir look forward to our visitors." The room began to dim and the portal opened to reveal Atmos Prime's surface. "Be fruitful and multiply, U'larr and Esha'Aru – it is the command of our Goddess."

With that, Warren took Ettwanae's hand, gave a squeeze, and smiled as he led her toward those waiting outside.

###

In the hours that followed, the Ekkamm entourage was joyfully reunited, comms were sent to loved ones, physical healings continued, new destinations determined, and the Shozen basked in victory and relief.

On Uulophar's bridge, Phai watched the last of the vessels depart Atmos Prime. Realization came that for the first time in her adult life, she had no plan…nothing she must do. The woman who was a top general in a quiet, thousands-year-old war and pivotal in saving the galaxy was unnerved.

###

"I want a do-over."

That earned him a curious, tilting-of-the-head gaze that never failed to bring a grin to his face.

"What's a do-over?"

Fond recollection flitted through memory of when Warren explained the concept to Ztar at the Canyons of Vadyss. "When you redo something that wasn't done right before. You perform it over again like it _should_ have been in the first place."

They were cuddled on her bed aboard Volu, speeding toward Turzent space. Earth, Sat'rey, Alcab? They would decide in the morning.

Her chambers had immediately become _their_ chambers without either having to voice it. Warren would not miss the cramped storage room he'd called his bedroom for months. Atmos Prime, the Dark Coming, and their mission were a full day behind. Victory was theirs. Goals accomplished…they were soulbound, he was free of the nannites, and other Esha'Aru had been located. That meant new decisions were needed – big decisions that could wait a while longer.

"What do you want to redo?" Ettwanae drew one of his hands up and kissed it. Oh, how she how loved him. They'd been soulbound for a single day, but it felt as though there was never a time they weren't. Was it that way for all Esha'Aru pairs? She believed it so.

Even her small affectionate gesture stirred his libido. The difference post-Atmos being they could follow those urges without fear, and Warren fully intended to take Ettwanae to bed as often as she desired. Their souls were bonded, and the sensation was joyful, essence-deep relief. The incessant drive to mate evaporated in the wake of that binding to be replaced by normal desires, such as those washing warmly over Warren at that moment.

"Our first time together."

She jerked up and twisted around to face him. "But why? It was wonderful! Our soulbinding was beyond anything I could imagine," she protested with puzzlement. How could he want to redo soulbinding?

"Wonderful, yes, as much as hurried, stressed-filled sex can be. What we did on Atmos was a means to an end. I want to make love for _us_…romantically and leisurely. I want to do our first time over again – how it should have been."

The tenderness and love in his eyes made her insides tingle. She cupped his cheek to draw a thumb across the sensual lips. "I think I'll like do-overs."

Her crystalline-blue eyes twinkled with mischief, and the grin across Warren's face couldn't have gotten wider without hurting something. "Oh, I _know_ you're going to like this kind."

Then he enveloped his lover in an embrace, pulling her body tight to his, and sighed in contentment. She felt amazing in his arms…so very, very right nestled there. No other woman had come close to creating the sense of completeness flooding him.

"I love you," he murmured into the golden locks. "Forever."

"For always," she returned, kissing his neck. "Make love to me all night, my soulbound."

Warren was all too happy to obey. Sliding a hand to a wing base, he found the perfect point and kneaded gently. Her hitched breath and shudders delighted and fully awakened arousal.

Ettwanae moaned into his shoulder as delicious heat traced from wing base, to wing tip, to groin. Feathered limbs spread wide and forward to encase them in white softness. How many times had she imagined perfect moments like this? Kissing her way from shoulder, to jaw, to lips, she took his mouth and plunged in. She loved his kisses – powerful, yet gentle…dominant, yet submissive when she probed deep to taste hungrily. The feel of strong hands slowly working their way across her body, searching out the fasteners of her clothes, created quivers of anticipation from head to toe.

Warren tenderly escaped her mouth to place a kiss on the tip of the cute nose and each finely carved cheekbone. He locked eyes with hers – the pupils large and the blue darkened with growing passion. Then slowly, sensually, he released the invisible fasteners of her top – first the one in mid back below the wings, and then the two at her shoulders. With the cleverly-design garment undone, he slipped it from her body. His eyes went to her chest. The breasts were ample without being excessive. Perfect, he thought. Softly, slowly, he caressed one, then the other, sending more shivers through her lithe body and wings. A small, chaste kiss to waiting lips and it was her turn.

Ettwanae didn't need verbal prompts. His t-shirt as he called it was the next garment to be shed. While hers was designed for easy removal, his was trickier. Why he loved the style so much was a mystery. First, pull it up, then maneuver one arm, then the other out of the short sleeves; over the head, and then slide it off the wings carefully as to not harm a single pinion.

All the years she spent hiding her wings were over. He'd done likewise in his younger years. Such a sad thing self-preservation had demanded. No more, she vowed. They would find a safe place where wings could be free. But then enough thinking – only the simple and joyful pleasure of making love to her mate would she allow to occupy thoughts.

She nipped a collarbone, kissed the base of his throat, and ran fingers sensually up the strong arms and across his muscular chest to twirl around the nipples. His sharp inhale said she was doing good, as did the rising mound in his jeans. She'd get there, too, but unhurriedly.

Ettwanae's ministrations delighted the senses, and heat filled his groin. The rest of the clothes had to go, but that was part of the fun. Maneuvering so she was lying on her back on the incredibly soft bed, he burrowed his face into her silky hair, breathed deeply, and let their new reality sink in. His. She was his. He was hers. Finally. It was hard to believe, yet so easy to accept.

Kisses to her slender neck revealed her pounding heart. It pounded for him, speaking of many things, lust being but one. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. No enemy he would not face. No threat he would not strike down for her sake.

Pulling back, he took her in. Lying beneath him with wings spread invitingly across the breadth of the bed, the sight stole breath. She was a goddess. An angel. Deep golden waves of hair spilled around her face like a halo, the azure blue eyes, delicately honed features, the radiantly white feathers almost luminous in the soft light – beauty no artist could fully capture. Yet as heart stopping as the physical beauty was, it was her loving and courageous spirit that imbued the splendor with richness and depth.

He sighed in relief yet again at the lack of Aru's harsh demands for compliance while he trailed a hand from her voluminous hair, to a smooth shoulder, across the firm breast, and down to the pants. Sitting more upright, he grasped the waistband with both hands as she helpfully raised her hips. Slowly, meticulously, he pulled the cloth down. Each newly revealed section of body he worshipped with tender kisses – the hipbones, her lower abdomen, tops of thighs down to the kneecaps, shins, ankles, and cute toes. She giggled and moaned all through his travels as growing heat radiated from entwined bodies.

When the pants were no longer a barrier, he came back up to her mouth for another long, lingering kiss. His head was swimming as he trembled with longings that felt so very, very good.

"I love you," he whispered. "I will always love you." He'd said those words before to other women, but realized with sudden clarity that they had been shallow, yet not a lie; he truly meant it when he'd spoken them. With Ettwanae, it was his soul speaking, not just his heart and head. 'This is what love is supposed to be, Worthington. And you finally found it.'

Fears rose up quickly that she would be stolen away – that the heavens were playing another cruel joke. The Worthington curse – would it come to roost yet again? If he lost Ettwanae, he would not survive. Could not go on. No doubt on that point. What he'd been told about Esha'Aru mates suddenly made complete sense…when one dies, sometimes the one left does not survive. Would that be them?

Then he shook himself mentally. 'Not the time for dire thoughts. Focus on the here and now.' And he willed himself away from worry.

Ettwanae sensed sudden tension in the body lying atop hers. Taking the handsome face in her hands, she studied him. "Warren?"

"I'm fine. Just a fleeting thought that this may all be too good to be real," he sugar-coated.

She locked eyes reassuringly and ran one hand through his blond crown. "It is real. I'm real. We're soulbounds. I will never, ever leave you."

'Bursting heart' was so cliché, but nothing better described the affect of her words. "That's all I needed to hear. I will never leave, either. You're stuck with me!" Her giggle tickled his insides.

She ruffled his hair vigorously. "Make love to me, you silly thing!"

He did…joyfully and deliriously happily so. And it was nothing like he'd ever experience. Sinking fingers between each other feathers, they sought out the pleasures super-sensitive erogenous zones could bestow. He nuzzled breast and she his smooth, firm chest. She massaged his nether regions with blistering effect, and he caressed moist recesses and brought her to the edge numerous times.

Back and forth, tit for tat, they stoked passion into a blazing inferno. Sensually evaporated into red-hot lust. They devoured one another until the room, Volu, and galaxy they helped saved no longer existed. Only each other and the need for physical affirmation of their love.

And when he finally sank into her depths, he nearly came instantly, but that would be cheating her, and so he held back with iron will. The reward was watching her writhe in ecstasy. His angel was in heaven, and he'd keep her there as along as he could.

He moving within her. Delirious sensation building, pulsating, climbing – it was nearly more than she could endure. Climax was so very close. She wanted to be consumed by it, yet never wanted the bliss to end. But then it became too unbearable to wait.

"W-warren, please – now!"

At her plea, his body responded automatically, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Without summons, the inner gateway to Source swung open, spilling its energy through his sensual filter to bathe them in golden light and rapture. He felt ethereal; without body, yet strung taut as if his body were vibrating to an unheard soprano note.

They fell headlong into the ecstasy and drowned in its blissful depths, never wanting to be rescued. In a sudden flashover; climax exploded…first, her cry, then his shattered the stillness as all-consuming release obliterated thought. Source magnified and extended orgasm until neither could draw breath and were lost to euphoria until slowly, gently it faded.

Warren collapsed atop Ettwanae, chest-to-chest, pounding heart against pounding heart. He pulled his arms around beneath her and snuggled into her neck and hair, loving how she smelled. Her hands came up around and anchored themselves on wing bases. Her wings beneath them; his cocooning them from above. He was still inside her; still connected so completely, so intimately. Perfect. Divine. Warren never imagined happiness that deep and absolute existed. Tears filled his eyes.

The two lovers lay silently in each other's arms as breathing and heart rate returned to normal, neither wishing to break the spell.

When he felt his voice had returned, Warren nuzzled her neck and spoke. "Ettwanae?"

"Yes, Warren?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Goddess."

"Goddess?"

"Oh. My. Goddess."

He snickered. "Right. On my goddess."

"Do you think it will be like that every time?"

"Not sure my heart can take that every night."

"You're being a bit presumptuous," she said poking him in the side. He jerked, but smiled at her mischievousness.

"Hey, we're soulbounds now – thought that came with the change of status." He got up on his elbows and to gaze into the blue orbs. "Unless you get a headache, of course."

She laughed. "We don't get headaches."

He tilted his head and smirked. "I was giving you an out. Sadly, you just passed it up."

"I don't need any outs, Warren Worthington the Third. I was puzzled that you want sex only at night."

He chuckled hard, extricated himself from her depths, and rolled to his side. They resettled wings, bodies, and limbs so she could tuck against him, head on his shoulder.

"Esha'Aru Ettwanae, any time you want to make love…morning, noon, or night…Warren Worthington the Third is ready to satisfy. Though I can see I was right all those weeks ago." He let the bait dangle.

She turned her head up to his. "Right about what?"

"You _are_ wicked…wanting sex day and night."

"Mmmmm," she purred, snuggling in even closer. "If that means I'm wicked, then I think I'm going to be very, very evil!"

Warren sighed again in contentment. "Ettwanae, in case you have any doubts, you are simply the best."

"The best of? Best at?"

"Better than anyone…Ztar included. Just so you know. Just so you have no doubts. Okay?"

She squeezed him tightly, giggling softly. "Okay, but you have the advantage. You're the only lover I've ever had."

He kissed the top of her head. "That just makes you even more amazing."

Basking in the afterglow, Warren realized in addition to everything else they'd just experienced, making love to a fellow winged being satisfied as no other bedmate had. He understood Ettwanae's body, and she understood his. They were of like kind. Nothing could equal that. Ettwanae felt so incredibly right and natural and what he'd always been looking for without realizing. After searching most of his life, Warren had found his way home.

###

Warren studied the alien before him. He was emperor. Former lover. Ally. But most of all, a true friend. And that friend was going to get married in less than an hour. Warren could read his friend's expressions with uncanny accuracy. The face spoke volumes – anticipation, joy, confidence, tenderness…but most of all, contentment.

The decision to go directly to Sat'rey from Commonwealth space was easy once Warren realized if they did, they could make the marriage ceremony….if Volu pushed her limits with no stops. No one aboard had objected at the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. They had arrived just in time. After a joyful welcome, Warren and Ztar stole a few minutes alone.

"My Archangel…and I want to call you that one last time. After today, you and I are truly in past – just as you wanted." Tears welled up in large, dark eyes, but the voice remained strong. "I've said it before, but today especially, I want you to know that I understand this day would never have happened without you." When Warren opened his mouth to speak, Ztar's hand shot up in a silence gesture. "If you are planning to again deny your role, don't. It would be disrespectful to your Emperor," he added with a twinkle in the misty eyes. "Allow me my small speech."

With the man's nod, Ztar moved in close, pulled the Human into his arms, and looked down into the crystalline-blue eyes of the man he would always love. "I was trapped in a private hell and desperate for escape, but couldn't find the way out. Then I found you – a gift from the gods. I know you hated me to the depths of your soul for a long time; still somehow, despite that, you showed me the power of compassion, self-sacrifice, and how to love enough to let go. And when you ultimately forgave me-" the voice hitched, "it was an absolution that few marvels can surpass. If not for you, I fear the person I would be today. And if I can be poetic for just one moment…?"

Warren thought the man was already doing a damn good job of that. "Sappy warning?"

The man smiled wistfully and nodded; then trembled ever so slightly as he took a slow calming breath. "My past had me tethered in darkness. You brought light and drove away the blackness consuming me. Because of you, I learned how to truly love." The Turzent swallowed hard and blinked back emotion. "I will never be the same – I will forever be a better man because of you. Warren Worthington the Third of Earth and of the Royal Court of Ztar, how you did what you did surpasses understanding, but it was the greatest miracle of my life for it gave me a second chance at a wonderful _new_ life with my Jharda and our child. Thank you will never be enough. Until I no longer draw breath, if you need _anything_, I am here for you."

Sentiment and feelings wafting from the Turzent teared Warren's own eyes, as did Ztar's use of his true name for the first time. There were many things he could have said to point out that it was Ztar who changed himself and Warren was only a catalyst, but that's not what the man wanted to hear. And so he said the only thing left to say, "You're welcome, my friend," and smiled up at the man.

Ztar's face grew tender as he searched Warren's eyes. A question was there. Warren waited quietly.

"One last gift from my former companion? One last time before I wed the woman I love with all my being?"

Warren knew what gift was desired. Warren's curiosity piqued – how it would feel with their soulbinding broken. "No disrespect of the bride involved?"

"None."

"It may not feel the same…"

"I understand about soulbounds."

"Phai?"

Ztar nodded. "Yes, she explained everything before the Dark Coming. I'd rather not think of that on this special day, but would like my last wish as an unwedded man fulfilled…as only you can."

The deep brown, gold-flecked eyes went dark with longing, but it was not the old fiery lust…more as glowing embers. Ztar leaned down until lips met, tenderly holding their mouths close in a whisper of a touch as warm breath passed between them, but a kiss did not come. A hand slid up to gently cup the back of Warren's head. The powerful man's hand trembled. A chaste kiss on his forehead and then each cheek followed.

"Soulbound or not…wedded or otherwise…I will always, always love you," came the heady whisper in Warren's ear.

Then the Turzent brushed lips across a cheek to find Warren's mouth and take it in. What followed was a kiss that communicated so much – desire, gratitude, and most of all, a deep, abiding love. Tongues entwined and performed their familiar tango, but it was a dance that belonged to the past. Warren's body still stirred at the Turzent's touch, but did not flashover into wantonness. Ztar's kiss was delicious, no denying; however, Ettwanae's kisses were what made him reel now.

Ztar pulled away gently, placed his hands on Archangel's shoulders, and separated their bodies. Melancholy loomed in the dark eyes. "The fire has died for you."

Warren gazed into the deep chocolate-brown eyes amid twinges of regret that the passion was truly extinguished. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he offered quickly, brushing fingers through the golden locks before dropping all contact and taking a half-step backward. "My heart holds only happiness. You have found love in Ettwanae. I pray to the gods that she brings you as much joy as my Jharda brings me. And perhaps heirs of your own!"

Sadness evaporated and a huge grin not only spread across the Turzent's face, but to the eyes, as well. It warmed Warren heart and soul. "You _are_ happy, aren't you?"

"That I am!"

The years sacrificed to the man before him had resulted in the ultimate reward. Warren smiled widely for his alien friend. "Then I think we need to get this show on the road. You have a bride waiting!"

###


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

###

The room was still. Ztar and Jharda stood facing one another on a dais in the center of the palace's Grand Reception. Late afternoon sunlight bathed them and the encircling crowd as it streamed through the massive windows. Guests for the Ceremony of Life-Pairing were dressed in their finest. The royal couple had donned battle garb as was tradition for the once warrior race. In the golden glow of the great palace, before dear friends, loved ones, and trillions of comnet viewers, an emperor and an empress-to-be stood ready to exchange vows.

Jharda stared deeply into her husband-to-be's eyes, marveling that the moment was finally upon them to officially bind their lives. She would speak the ancient words of commitment with force and fire, not only for herself, but for all the people of the empire to know her conviction.

"Be it known to all present that I, Jharda, bearer of the blood and name Myrundra, do now pledge my allegiance, my sword, and my honor to this man. My body is his to wield. My mind is his to know. My soul with his is now forged."

She took a breath as her heart pounded. Before refalling in love with Ztar, she had nearly given up on finding a lifemate. By a miracle of the gods, he had refallen, as well. That was only good to come from the Mon Genesis bombing that took many lives and nearly hers. Jharda lost an eye, arm, and leg that day, but she'd gained the man standing before her.

"From this moment forward, I am no longer Jharda Myrundra, but Jharda, lifemate of Ztar, defender of his name and his blood. Unto him I submit." With those words, Jharda stripped away her family name in keeping with tradition. While men did not carry family names, women did until their marriage. It was a great moment in a Turzent woman's life to toss aside birth ties for chosen loyalty.

Jharda went down on one knee facing Ztar; head deeply bowed, and stilled.

Ztar gazed upon the woman who had pledged herself to him. A miracle of the gods had brought them together once again, he did not doubt. Too many events had been necessary to arrive on the dais that day for there to be any other explanation…too much Ztar had to overcome. His heart swelled in the wonder of it all and with the love he held for the amazing woman on bended knee. Ztar would make certain his voice rang loud with declarations of love and devotion.

"Be it known to all present that I, Ztar, bearer of the blood and honor of my ancestors, do now pledge my allegiance, my sword, and my life to this woman, Jharda. My body hers now defends. My mind with hers now joins. My soul onto hers is now forged."

The deep tenor echoed off the polished stone walls of the great hall. The Emperor was pleased.

"From this moment forward, I am no longer a lone warrior, but Ztar, lifemate of Jharda, defender of her name and her blood. Unto her I submit."

Ztar knelt on a single knee, cupped Jharda's chin with his hand, and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"You are my equal in all things. This I vow to you." Ztar swore the words into the depths of her eyes.

"You are my equal in all things. This I pledge to you," Jharda returned with every fiber of her being.

"My body will lie with no other. My mind will not deceive. My soul with yours will forever dwell. This I vow to you."

"My body will lie with no other. My mind will not deceive. My soul with yours will forever dwell. This I pledge to you."

Together, they had chosen to speak the celibacy vow, which was not standard for royalty. Jharda wanted it from the beginning, but Ztar had hesitated, hoping Archangel would come to him occasionally. Then the recent, odd dream of he and the Human in the mountain valley – it was a message, he'd come to believe. A final goodbye to that intimacy. He and the winged man were in the past, and their chaste kiss before the ceremony sealed that reality. Archangel's heart and soul belonged to another…and so did Ztar's.

Clasping hands, Ztar and Jharda stood in unison. A sword bearer from either side stepped onto the dais bearing beautifully crafted, ornate Imperial swords in outstretched hands – one for the Emperor and one for the new Empress. The stature of the swords was the only difference marking the ceremony imperial as non-royal weddings used simple swords.

Releasing one another hands, each took an offered weapon. Side by side, Ztar and Jharda turned to face the room of witnesses, raising an arm high until they touched fist-to-fist and swords crossed with a clink, pointing high in the air.

"Witness! Before you stands a new fortress – the House of Ztar and Jharda. United. Indivisible!" Ztar declared powerfully.

"Long live our House! Long live the Empire!" Jharda declared with equal gusto.

"Long live Emperor Ztar! Long live Empress Jharda!" a deep voice from the back of the room shouted and the crowd cheered. Across the empire, lightshows and other celebratory festivities would begin in earnest. The marriage and ascent of their new empress was a glorious moment in imperial history.

Swords were lowered, handed off to the weapons bearers, and the newlyweds turned toward one another to join hands, huge smiles lighting their faces.

Warren had learned from Sukja that a kiss at the end of the life-pairing ceremony was not automatic. However, if someone called out for it, the couple may choose to indulge the crowd. As the cheering died down, it was obvious no one was willing to do that, likely because the newlyweds were no ordinary couple. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Emperor, for God's sake, _kiss_ the girl already!" he shouted boldly. Others enthusiastically vocalized their support.

Ztar's hearty laughter filled the Grand Reception as he sought then found Archangel's face. "I see my youngest Court Member is as decorous as ever!"

The audience chuckled with their monarch. On that note, Ztar swept powerful arms around his bride and took Jharda in a long, deep, breath-stealing kiss, thrilling onlookers as the room erupted in another round of cheers.

Immediately after, the palace celebration began. Drink, conversation, and music flowed. Warren marveled at the joyfulness filling the place and how right everything felt. That day was what it had all been about…all the past sacrifices, pain, change, frustrations, fears, and risks. Ztar's wedding was a new and wonderful experience to add to Warren's collection of happy memories linked to royal residence.

Amazement also filled him again at the transformation his emotions had undergone since the first time he arrived on Sat'rey as Ztar's angry, embittered, and very much unwilling consort. As he watched the once loathed Turzent ruler beaming beside his bride, all Warren felt was the love of friendship and soul-deep contentment at the happiness shining in the once cold and unfeeling alien eyes.

'How things have changed.'

Warren was suddenly aware of Ettwanae studying him closely. He turned and smiled. "A penny for my thoughts?" A cute, perplexed look crossed her beautiful features. "Never mind. I was just thinking about how much our Emperor has changed. He is so happy."

"He just got married – I would hope he is happy!" she giggled.

"I was thinking more broadly."

She gave him an understanding pat on the upper arm. "I know. He was unhappy before?"

Warren took a step backward to lean a shoulder against polished stone. "When I first met him, Ztar was happy enough on the imperial front, but his personal life was in shambles. Circumstances had driven him to become a very angry and self-loathing man. Outwardly, he was fine. But on the inside… Only Sukja really knew how bad it was." Warren shook his head slowly at the memories. "Ztar was a mess."

Ettwanae's eyes widened. "I had no idea. I guess we really don't think of rulers as people, if you understand what I mean. I never thought about the Emperor having personal troubles. What happened to him?"

Warren considered how much to share. After a few moments, the decision was made. "Let's take a walk."

He led Ettwanae through the impeccably manicured gardens, away from the wedding hubbub to the outermost pavilion. The transformation the garden setting had undergone stunning. Moit'de was a true master! He selected a bench with a view of the pond and small waterfall. It was in that tranquil setting that Warren shared the long, painful story that eventually led to the iconic happy ending. Despite the tears running down her cheeks, relief filled him at having dispelled a secret between them. It had been time.

His soulbound hugged him for many minutes while the soothing sound of falling water accompanied her murmurs of love and comfort.

###

"We wondered where you had gone!" Sukja greeted Warren and Ettwanae as they rejoined the party. "Come with me. There is something I wish to share."

Warren and Ettwanae followed hand-in-hand to where Atichi, Niat and Splythe, T'Qilla, Moit'de, Flint, and Gatebi sat around a large table. Settling into their seats, Sukja poured Dison all around.

Still standing, he began. "Old friends and new, Atichi and I have an announcement." His eyes locked to hers. "This magnificent woman, whom I have loved for years and will cherish all my days, has agreed to wed this old fool." Atichi was watching Sukja with such tenderness, a lump formed in Warren throat. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve her, but I plan to spend the rest of my life thanking her for waiting until I came to my senses." With misty eyes, he sat and looked to each person around the table as heartfelt congratulations rang out.

"Sukja, all I can say it _is_ about time! Congratulations you two!" Warren raised his glass. "A toast to the couple – a custom amongst my people." With Warren's encouraging gestures, everyone joined in lifting his or her glass. "May you shed more tears of joy than sorrow; enjoy many more days of health than illness; dare to love more, live more, and find contentment from being more than simply one plus one. To Atichi and Sukja – let yours be a long and happy union!"

Following Warren's lead, glasses clinked and drinks were tasted heartily.

###

Flint and Gatebi milled around, feeling awkward. After Warren and Ettwanae had wandered off to mingle, they were on their own in a room full of strangers and imperial bigwigs. The situation was uncomfortable, especially for Flint.

"Let's ditch this place, Gabby. How 'bout we explore outside." The Alcab was hesitant. "Ah, come on. All the power and money in here doesn't leave much room for nobodies like you and me."

With a small nod, she caved, and soon they were outside enjoying the landscape. Looking back at the palace, Gatebi sighed.

"Beautiful, isn't it. Can you imagine living here?"

"Nah, too big. Ya'd get lost."

She smiled wistfully at the imperial dwelling, and his heart fluttered strangely.

"It'd be fun to try for awhile." Then she turned to him with an expression he couldn't read. "You understand we'll all have to go home soon…that the adventure is over?"

That hit Flint like a ton of bricks. The idea had tiptoed around his thoughts, but he'd successfully pushed them away. No one in their little group had said aloud the end was near until then. He hung his head. "Yeah."

"What will you do?"

He kicked at a single blade of coarse grass that dared to rise higher than the rest. "Dunno. Go back to Mom's, I guess. Don't want to, but I got nowhere else."

"What about that group you and Warren talk about…the X-Men?"

Flint shook his head firmly. "Not my scene. I like adventure – fighting bad guys who get off on world domination, not so much…not after some of the stuff Warren told me. What we did these past couple years, that's more my style. Looking for stuff and figurin' how things are goin' down. Like Indiana Jones – that's me!"

Gatebi frowned. "Who or what is that?"

He gave her a quick snort. "Don't matter."

"If you don't do that, then what? Find a job?"

Flint headed toward a beckoning bench and sat with a huff. "Don't know, Gabby. Nothing sounds appealin' after running round the galaxy with Twae. Earth just seems too…too small now, ya know?"

She joined him on the garden seat built for two. "I understand. I always longed for adventure and escaped into books instead. My parents wanted me to settle down, find a career – preferably one they found acceptable – and be 'an adult,' as my father likes to say. To me, that looks like a life of boredom and routine. I want to explore, see new things, and have great adventures. We're of like mind on that," she finished with a smile his direction.

"Yeah. This 'end of the great adventure' is a real bummer."

"Ettwanae said they plan to settle on Earth."

Flint nodded. "Yup, War told me. He said I could crash at his place til I figure out what I wanna do."

Gatebi grinned. "Ettwanae made the same offer to me. They must have discussed it."

"Maybe we should – just for a bit. You don't sound so keen on goin' home, and I'm definitely not lookin' forward to bunkin' at Mom's, 'specially with _him_ there," he snapped with a shudder. "There'll be no end to the questions and accusations!"

The Alcab's eyes went wide, then she looked sharply away. "It may be even worse for me if I return home. The few times I did comm, they tried interrogating me. I don't think they will accept anything short of full disclosure. I'm not ready to give that."

The two friends sat quietly for several moments, deep in contemplation.

"Ya know, War's offer is sounding better and better, but not for like weeks. I'm no mooch."

"Just until we determine what we want to do next."

"Exactly." He turned to look at the woman who'd seen so much with him. Flint suddenly realized how much he would miss Gatebi when she did leave. His chest tightened at the thought. He swallowed down the lump forming. What was going on with him?

Gatebi suddenly turned to meet his gaze. "Flint?"

He saw something flicker in her eyes, but no idea what it meant. "Yeah?"

"Let's do that. Let's stay with Warren and Ettwanae for a while. Perhaps an opportunity will present itself that we can't imagine right now."

With a simple nod, it was a pact.

###

Ettwanae waved down Flint and Gatebi as soon as she spied them entering the reception hall.

"I've been looking for you!"

"We was out for air," Flint explained with a laugh. "Got a bit stuffy with all the money and power taking up the oxygen in here." That earned him a stern look from Gatebi and a roll of eyes from Ettwanae, which made him grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Warren wants to introduce you two to Ztar and Jharda. Come on," she said grabbing Gatebi's hand.

"Meet Ztar Almighty?!" Flint was instantly nervous. "The king of damn near everything?"

Ettwanae threw Flint a 'don't be silly' look. "You went into battle against the Dark Ones and meeting the Emperor is scaring you?"

"Telepathy and energy blasts? Not ta mention the guy is like huge! Brick shithouse mean anythin' to ya?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing, actually. Now come on! You don't want to be known as the one who kept the Emperor waiting." With that she pulled Gatebi along, and Flint followed dutifully, albeit reluctantly.

Joining up with Warren, who was laughing and talking with Elite Guardsmen Gragne and Ab in one corner of the great hall, he made brief introductions of Flint and Gatebi, and then the entourage proceeded toward the newlyweds standing near the staircase.

Ztar spied them approaching. "Archangel! There you are. I was starting to wonder if you had changed your mind."

Warren grinned broadly. Ztar looked so damn happy. And the bride looked very much like she was ready give birth at any moment. Her belly was quite pronounced. "No way. Just needed to corral them."

As Ettwanae, Gatebi, and finally Flint lined up in front of the towering Turzent, Warren caught Flint Adam's apple bobbing as he gazed up at the man, eyes wide. Flint was shorter than Warren and Warren felt short when next to Ztar. Gatebi's stature was the least, but she seemed unaffected by the Emperor's imposing presence.

"Gatebi and Flint, please know Emperor Ztar and Empress Jharda of the Turzent Empire."

Gatebi bowed her head and when seeing out of the corner of her eye that Flint wasn't doing likewise, she gave him a little nudge. He quickly followed her example.

"Emperor Ztar and Empress Jharda, please recognize Gatebi Eudara of Alcab and Lanic 'Flint' Reilly of Earth."

"It is an honor to meet friends of my dear friend. Welcome to Sat'rey and our home," the man's voice boomed warmly. "Archangel has spoken of you both with great admiration."

Flint's head jerked up. "He has?" slipped out before he could catch himself, earning another one of those 'looks' from Gatebi, but Warren chuckled off to the teen's side.

Jharda spoke as if the small faux pas had not occurred. "I am honored as well that you chose to join us on this special day and witness our vows. Thank you for coming."

Warren caught a small wince in Jharda's face. Ztar's eyes shot to his bride's in the next instant. The subtle head movement she gave her groom seemed to indicate all was well.

Ztar returned attention to the two standing quietly before him. He placed a firm hand on Flint's shoulder, startling the teen. Green eyes traveled from the hand, up the powerful arm, to the royal face. A small, sly grin upturned one corner of Ztar's mouth.

"Archangel tells me that you can handle your own in battle. I also understand you have a rather unique ability. If you're looking for a post, I'm certain we can find a place for you within one of our Imperial services."

The hand moved from the Human's shoulder, while Flint's mouth gaping remained motionless. Gatebi made a quiet, but odd strangled noise next to him. At the prompting, he found his voice…barely.

"I- um- I-"

Ztar chuckled. "I can see you need time to consider. Take as much as you require – the offer will not be withdrawn. You can reach me anytime through Archangel."

Gatebi was next to fall under the monarch's survey. "I was told you have a gifted mind, Gatebi Eudara. We have need of such in many areas. What is your area of interest?"

"Space exploration, your majesty."

Flint's brain to vocal cords wiring suddenly sprang to life. "Me, too! Exploration – a ship with my name on it and we're gone, right Gabby?"

The kid was grinning like a fool at Gatebi. His reward was a scathing glower that caused a flinch.

Jharda suppressed a chuckle. "Well, perhaps if exploration is what you both wish to pursue, we can find appropriate positions for you on a research vessel," the Empress offered.

Gatebi sought and caught Ettwanae's eyes. The look said it all – had she and Warren asked the imperial couple to offer them employment? A slight shake of the golden-hair head answered her.

Ztar didn't miss the exchange. "The offers are entirely my own. Now that we have saved the galaxy from eternal darkness and Archangel and Ettwanae have found each other, I wanted you to know options are available should returning home sound too mundane."

Flint leaned toward Warren. "I knew Ztar Almighty was an okay dude," the teen whispered.

A single eyebrow raised and Ztar cocked his head at Warren. "A ceremonial title?"

Warren laughed. "The Almighty part or dude?"

Ettwanae's eyes doubled in size. Gatebi paled. Flint looked aghast.

"I'm sorry, sir…your highness…ah, your emperorship."

Ztar and Jharda's grins reassured. "Archangel, I would say you find like fellows to surround yourself with. Flint has your feistiness."

Flint's eyes bulged. "War's _feisty?_"

At first, it was apparent the nickname threw the Emperor. "War…Warren. Yes, he is indeed feisty – in the best of ways."

The look sent by Ztar to Warren said wa-a-a-ay too much, and Warren found himself in a rare, full-on blush as all eyes snapped to his face. The Turzent's follow-up expression was one of satisfaction at garnering the pink tinge.

"Back to those job offers," Warren quickly redirected. "Flint, Gatebi – think about it. If returning to home doesn't appeal, that is."

Gatebi and Flint exchanged their own meaning-filled look; then the Alcab turned to Ztar. "Thank you, Emperor. The offers are a great honor. Flint and I will consider them carefully," she offered with gratitude and a slight bow of head.

Flint felt something in his grasp. Looking down, he realized with surprise that it was Gatebi's hand. Without knowing when and how, hers and his had joined. As if sensing his awareness, it slipped away. His eyes darted to her face, but she was solidly focused on the Emperor.

"That is all I can ask." The ruler turned to his bride, who suddenly grimaced. His face blanched. "Jharda?"

The Empress's hand shot to her swollen belly as she visibly winced. "My Emperor, I think our child has selected this day for an early arrival."

The words took a moment to register through the group.

Warren took a step closer to the couple. "You're in labor?"

She answered with quick nod. "I believe so, though this is new to me."

Ztar's eyes couldn't have gone wider, but with a distant look about them. Warren recognized the sign – the telepath was likely summoning medical troops. Then with a great sweep, Jharda was off her feet and cradled in powerful arms.

"Ztar! For all the gods, I can walk!" she chastised with a disapproving glare.

"That may be, but I will take no chances. My friends, if you will excuse us…" and they were gone.

###

Outside the palace, Den-neer patrolled as Elder Phai commanded. Danger still lurked despite victory. Dark Ones trapped on their side of the dimensional barrier would not simply go away. In fact, vengeance assassinations were not unlikely. Den-neer was to augment imperial security's telepathic net with his more powerful skills. Psy-damps blanketing the palace and grounds allowed only MI telepaths and Ztar to use their abilities; however, that technology had no adverse affects on Den-neer's U'larr-rooted mental prowess.

Confident that no one with ill intent was inside the palace, he meandered through the gardens admiring the magnificence of the masterwork while scanning for uninvited guests outside the building. He took a moment to mentally peek in on the ceremony. It had concluded. Phai's chosen Unifier had joined officially with his empress. The usually unemotional Shozen tool and weapon smiled. It was a good day for the Turzent Empire.

Returning to exterior scanning duties, Den-neer detected a psychic oddness nearby. A nothingness, yet something. His chest tightened. The anomaly felt stationary. Homing in, Den-neer stealthily approached, moving silently through the formal landscape. Rounding a corner of hedge, he saw the back of a cloaked figure seated on a secluded bench. Surrounded by tall shrubs, no part of the palace or the rest of the grounds could be seen from the small, private nook.

'A perfect place to quietly read,' Den-neer noted offhandedly.

"I know you are there, Den-neer," a deep, slippery voice greeted. The hooded figure did not bother to face him.

Den-neer held surprise in check. "As I knew you were here."

"Join me? The ceremony was quite powerful, don't you agree?"

Den-neer knew the mysterious visitor was not on the guest list, just as he instantly knew the male-sounding telepath was a Dark Ones operative. Well aware of the lethal danger, he approached the bench and sat. The hooded head never strayed from its forward set.

"I agree. Traditional Turzent life-pairing vows are virtually unchanged for hundreds of years and still reflect their warrior roots."

The enemy operative finally turned his way. Den-neer did likewise. As he studied his adversary, the being reached up with sinewy, long-fingered hands to drop the hood. The face revealed was unlike any Den-neer had seen – large, solid black eyes, the barest hint of a nose, sharply carved head without hair or visible ears, and deep tan skin with wide swirls of black that looked like nothingness; as if they were the darkness of night or deep space. The thin lips drew into a slight grin.

"I am half Eilu and half otherwise, if you are wondering. Helps in my work," the creature explained with a hand gesture toward the lowering Sat'reyan sun.

That made sense. Eilu could not survive in strong light.

"Does that work involve assassination today?" Den-neer queried bluntly.

The being sighed in obvious disappointment. "No. Today is observation only. A unique opportunity to study this Trient's primary pawns in one location."

"The Esha'Aru pair, the female's mother, and Ztar."

A single nod denoted concurrence. "And you. Wouldn't have missed the opportunity for…the galaxy." The message beneath was clear.

Den-neer smirked back. "You lost. Shouldn't you be somewhere else tending your wounds?"

The Eilu operative raised his hand to grab the hood and pull it up once again. "True. As such, I have work waiting for me – no time for wallowing."

That troubled Den-neer deeply. While it had been too much to hope the enemy would melt away after defeat, he'd hope they'd at least miss a beat or two in their ongoing campaign. It was disheartening news.

"Why the rush? The next attempt is thousands of years away," Den-neer wondered as the cloaked figure stood. He followed suit.

"Delay can cost dearly. Perhaps I give you and your superiors too much credit – thought you would have learned that lesson. Those slow to action are often caught unaware and unprepared."

The halfling was right. The quickness of the Dark Coming's final push did nearly catch them unready. It was a miracle they had pulled victory from the clutches of oblivion.

"Then perhaps I should kill you now and be one step ahead," Den-neer suggested flatly.

"Your unmatched telekinesis?" A slow shake of the head gave Den-neer pause. "That is as ineffective against me, even more so than against my creators. Did you know that telekinetic fields can be absorbed like any other energy?"

For the sake of thoroughness, Den-neer attempted to telekinetically grab the creature's hand. Nothing. He pushed against the mental shields – they held with barely a ripple. Astonishing! Then his opponent returned the favor. Den-neer also passed the test, although hiding the strain from his face took effort. The enemy operative was too powerful for comfort.

"Impressive," the Eilu complimented.

"You also. A credit to our progenitors." The other gestured agreement. Impenetrable psychic shields, immune to telekinetic attack, powerful telepathy – the unwelcome guest was as perfect for his role as Den-neer. "Let me escort you from the grounds."

Den-neer would not trust the word of an Eilu agent about the nature of the visit. It would be sweet revenge to kill Phai's chosen ones, especially an Esha'Aru breeding pair. And so the two lethal weapons strolled side by side toward the shuttle area.

A deep sigh emanated from the uninvited guest. "I must admit, my friend, that failure of years of hard work has been discouraging. The game was enjoyable, however. Watching Phai's chosen Unifier and his generals seeking perpetrators of unrest knowing they would never learn the truth on their own was amusing."

Bait hung. Den-neer would bite if for no other reason than intelligence gathering. "And the truth is?"

"Mygra, Mennisa, Mon Genesis – all were our handiwork. Humbly, I confess to leading several efforts. Quite effective in creating the desire effect. Amazing how simple it was to create the illusion of Commonwealth culpability."

"Your handiwork failed. The Turzent Empire remains solid."

A tilting of the odd head and a sinister grin sent warnings clanging through Den-neer even before the Eilu agent spoke.

"But is mere solidarity enough to safeguard them, Den-neer? There are realms far more powerful than the Turzent Empire you and Phai love so dearly. The Dark Coming, even in failure, brought awareness to others of the allures this region of space holds."

"What are you talking about?"

The hooded head shook slowly. "Ask your _mother_." The word sounded like an insult coming from the Eilu.

Bristled but not willing to show it, Den-neer halted abruptly near the shuttle he'd mentally summoned to be readied for departure. It would be folly to attempt capturing the powerful enemy agent during the high-profile event. Security would take the operative to the nearest spaceport and ensure he departed Sat'rey.

"Can I trust you to not kill your escorts?" the Shozen agent asked with a steady gaze into the black orbs.

Shuttle engines came to life as guards approached to take the party crasher elsewhere.

"Hmmm, I think you can. Today is not a day for death, but for celebration of life. And to think that soon we will have another celebration within the Empire…the birth of a royal child and heir has begun!"

Den-neer grimaced – a threat lay beneath the feigned elation. "A child under Shozen protection."

A smile oozed across the shadowy face. "It's ironic, Den-neer. You are whom Ztar's minions believe to have enabled the kidnapping of Archangel and Sukja, despite not having a name for their mysterious telepathic suspect. Did you know that?"

Den-neer was surprised, yet not. He'd left an extremely subtle trail behind on more than one occasion; thus, given a limited perspective, it would be a logical conclusion. From his broader knowledge, Den-neer had always assumed those behind the kidnapping were Dark Ones. "It was you."

The operative released a measured sigh. "A shame about that operation. If it had succeeded, Archangel would be dead and Ztar inconsolable, perhaps even suicidal. If not dead, then likely his reign would have turned decidedly harsher in the aftermath. He may have even turned to dark forces in his despair."

Den-neer jerked internally. Had the Eilu believed they might gain an ally in Ztar out of inconsolable grief and rage if they killed his treasured companion? The ramifications and implications whirled. Events may have played out very differently if they had succeeded in turning Ztar to the darkness. It had been a close call.

"Still a mystery how the Turzent found them so quickly. My personal conclusion is that we do not know the full extent of his mental abilities. Theories?"

Obviously, the operative didn't really believe Den-neer would share anything; just maintaining the pretense of civility. "Your shuttle waits. But before you take your leave, you know my name, but I am not privy to yours."

"We are but mirror images, Den-neer; our existence and yours. To dwell within your bright realm, we've been forced to make adjustments."

Turning sharply toward the shuttle, the cloak swirled as the operative headed toward the open hatch. Den-neer believed he'd not get a name for his dark counterpart. Just before stepping inside, the man stopped and turned slightly back.

"They call me Reivax." Suddenly, a spine-chilling laugh rang out. "I was recommissioned in honor of my most recent genetic contributor. Ztar isn't the only one who underwent augmentation." Then the man disappeared inside the shuttle, and the hatch closed.

As Den-neer watched the craft shoot out of sight, he couldn't help feeling that Reivax's parting words held a message or clue. He would need to contemplate on that, but other duties demanded his full attention for the next several hours.

###

Phai remained in her private quarters on Uulophar to regain composure. Elder Ary was dead. She felt certain even without a body. Saying a prayer to Ozshi'wanae for their fallen comrade was all she could do…except to vow to avenge his death, and Sequi's.

Losing two Elders was a major loss. Ary's death shook her more than she had anticipated. Though never a favorite of hers, he was Shozen and an Elder and for that, she had respected him. The loss would be felt in many ways. Ozshi'wanae's command to be fruitful and multiply would be just that much more difficult with two fewer U'larr descendants.

Etagllot security in Parma-Sentois had taken the suspected infiltrator into custody, and all had gone surprisingly smoothly. He was immediately subjected to hours of intense interrogation. The first report stated the impostor's telepathic barriers were incredibly powerful; however, confirming the person was other than Elder Ary was not difficult. Shozen shielding carried a uniqueness that with awareness and training, a skilled telepath could detect. A select few Etagllot telepaths were so trained, and one such telepath was assigned to the case. Eilu-augmented shields proved nearly impenetrable and scant information obtained. No answers on where Ary's body could be found, no timeframe of when the exchange occurred, or the extent of the infiltration. It was disheartening.

In an even more frustrating turn of events, their captive died of apparent suicide the day following the initial interrogation. How that could happen under tight security was being investigation. A huff escaped the Shozen leader at the many troubles and challenges still looming.

Ponderings drifted back to considerations of a personal nature. Phai looked down upon her chosen form – Zchezuan. Ary had chosen to follow his predecessor's example and had taken a cloned Cquax body grown purposefully without its own Ura, as were all Elder acquired forms. Phai admired his choice, as she did any Elder who took a body markedly alien to their natural one. Learning to use and becoming comfortable with a body bearing extra limbs, segments, and different senses from own's birth form was a test of dedication, patience, and determination.

Kuha'roho was the ability to transfer one's Ura to a waiting vessel and an old U'larr trait some Shozen could still perform after intense training. The skill was a prerequisite to becoming an Elder. Each newly elected Council member undertook the duty to both ensure they were nondescript to the casual observer and accepted as nothing more than what they appeared – another citizen of the realms they oversaw.

Hers, Sequi's, and Vui's Kuha'roho were relatively easy compared to what Ary, Kel, and Olar had faced; especially Kel and Ary. The Yat and Cquax bodies posed many challenges, but both had eventually become adept within their new forms. With the Dark Coming behind them for longer than they would live, reversing Kuha'roho was an option.

'How many of us will return to our true bodies?'

She felt Kel would revert. Olar was questionable. She deemed Vui as the likely one to remain at her post – the Gnocque sheath seemed to suit her. Equally, the brutal and expansionistic Gnocque warranted careful monitoring.

Phai was undecided. She stood and telepathically triggered a full-length holographic mirror image of herself. Scanning from head to toe, she took in the Zchezuan body. Phai liked what she saw. Vain? Perhaps.

At her command, an image of her original form materialized along side. Odd feelings swept her at the sight. Phai hadn't thought about or viewed her true self for a very long time. The body lay in a secure vault on a distant planet, as did the bodies of the rest of their Council. Thoughts of Sequi and Ary's soulless forms waiting for owners that would never return renewed the pain of loss.

Someone would need to perform Isha rites for those bodies and end stasis. As Elder of Elders, it was her honor to do so. Yet there was no need to rush. Quick mental contact with Uulophar, and the lengthy trip was worked into her itinerary.

Returning focus to the holo images, she closely examined her true form with its eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Reaching out a hand, she brushed a cheek, though her fingers went through the projection.

"I will not forget or abandon you, but my choice is for your slumber to continue a while longer."

With a mental command, the images winked out. Phai allowed herself a single tear for souls lost before returning to her duties, one of which was to watch the broadcast of a certain royal wedding.

###


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

/ _Archangel? _/

Ztar's mental voice startled Warren. Their group and the other wedding guests had waited anxiously over a tona for news after the royal couple abruptly disappeared.

/ _Yes? _/

/ _Jharda and I would very much appreciate it if you joined us in the infirmary._ /

Warren felt joy and marvel in the man's thoughts. / _Ettwanae…the others?_ /

/ _Just you, Sukja, Atichi, and Gtar-Cro. _/

Ettwanae and company were looking at him inquisitively.

"I've been summoned below. You four stay here – I'll be back." He left quickly before anyone could react.

As he reached the steps to the lower level of the palace, he spied Sukja and Atichi already at the stair base waiting. Gtar-Cro was quickly approaching. At Warren's questioning look, Gtar-Cro explained as they headed downstairs.

"He has summoned the child's vauntus."

"But I'm not a vauntu," Warren pointed out.

Gtar-Cro gave him a quick dart of eyes. "Apparently, Ztar and Jharda believe otherwise."

"I declined the offer quite clearly – I'm just too far away to be an effective mentor."

As they hit the last step, the always-serious general released the first, full-blown laugh Warren had heard from the man. It was deep and hearty – befitting the large Turzent.

"You may have declined, but once our Emperor has selected someone for an assignment, it is exceedingly difficult to extricate yourself."

Warren huffed. The General was right. "Sukja, what's your take on why I'm here?"

The Ozjaerian smiled one of those 'knowing' grins. Was everyone in on what Warren wasn't?

"The best way to find out is for us to proceed to the infirmary." Sukja took Atichi's hand and led the way.

What greeted the foursome was like a Norman Rockwell painting – proud, attentive father hovering over his beaming wife who cradled their sleeping newborn in loving arms as she sat in bed.

Sukja and Atichi stopped just past the doorway and bowed slightly, something Warren couldn't remember seeing Sukja do before in all the years he'd known the imperial aide. Following their lead, Gtar-Cro and Warren did likewise.

"Emperor and Empress, I offer my congratulations on the birth of our future monarch. May the gods be with your child for all its days."

"Thank you, General, for that blessing," Jharda accepted, and Ztar gave a single nod of thanks.

Curiosity was burning and assuming formalities were dispensed, Warren jumped in. "Is that future ruler an emperor or empress?"

Ztar chuckled as Jharda gave him 'I told you so' look. "Empress."

Warren asked the next logical question. "Does this future empress have a name?" Sukja cocked an eyebrow and Gtar-Cro looked a tad pained. Warren raised spread hands questioningly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Emperor, perhaps an explanation of the vauntu ceremony would be helpful," Sukja suggested.

Warren huffed. "Don't get me wrong…I'm honored to be one of the first to see the baby, but if this is a summoning of the vauntus, why am I here?"

The couple exchanged an expression that guaranteed telepathic communication was transpiring. Moments later, Jharda turned to face them, all smiles.

"My husband points out that since this was my inspiration, it is for me to explain." The baby made a sudden sound, and all attention jumped there. Eyes remaining closed, the imperial daughter resettled quickly into deep slumber. The Empress returned her gaze to Warren. "When you declined as vauntu, we fully understood your decision and realized you spoke wisely. Someone so far away would find it challenging to provide regular guidance. The comnet is a wonderful thing, but it does not replace physical presence. Regardless, we were disappointed until Atichi agreed to be the soul vauntu." Jharda flashed a tender eye to the woman. "Thank you, friend Atichi – you will be the perfect soul guide."

Atichi dipped her head. "I will do all I can to honor your trust, friend Jharda."

"That I know without doubt." Empress Jharda recast focus to Warren. "But we were left wondering if there was a more formal role for you aside from what Ztar said you termed 'like an uncle who isn't a blood relative.' Then I remembered a possibility – something that goes far back in our traditions. Research was required, and what I learned turned out to be the perfect answer…if you will accept the title, that is." She turned and lifted her face. "I will leave the final honors to you, my Emperor."

Warren's famed curiosity burned white hot as Ztar smiled warmly in his direction.

"The title is Zjauru, and the literal translation from an old Turzent language is 'my friend in curiosity.' I think it fits you!" The smirk traveled all the way to the dark eyes, sending them twinkling with amusement.

Warren had to chuckle. "My reputation for asking questions?"

The Turzent nodded. "That and your latest adventure – you are a seeker of things, Archangel… meaning, explanation, answers, and more."

Jharda broke in. "Old texts describe the role of Zjauru as a friend that a child can look to for adventure and fun without expectations of learning and proper behavior, but with the understanding that those come hand-in-hand with the experiences the child and Zjauru spend together exploring life."

Sukja looked perplexed. "I don't recall ever reading about such a role."

"Zjaurues fell out of favor generations ago only because it was felt between Vauntus and the comnet, children no longer required the fourth mentor. Personally, I feel something was lost with the end of that tradition – a child needs an adult they can simply call friend."

"But your child can have all kinds of friends – ones far closer to Sat'rey than I will be."

Jharda cocked an eyebrow. "We have been unclear. A Zjauru relationship is a friendship with purpose – to guide the child in seeking the joy and magic in life without it feeling like lessons. The relationship is far more casual. Where Vauntus are instructors, Zjaurues are…" She looked to Ztar as if for help with just the right word.

"Playfellows."

Warren considered for a moment. It was an odd concept, but it made some sense. Kids often needed a big brother or big sister where parental and mentor expectations were on the sidelines.

"So with the empress-to-be, we would just hang out and have a good time."

Ztar tilted a hand in agreement. "While teaching through example how to take in the wonders of life through curious exploring and asking questions, neither of which you should find difficult." Again, the smirk.

Warren let a quick roll of eyes communicate his pseudo annoyance. "Fine. But I won't be here – Ettwanae and I are settling on Earth."

"Comnet and visits," the new parents countered in unison.

Looking to Gtar-Cro, Sukja, and Atichi, he found no encouragement for an escape from the latest snare to get him involved in the child's upbringing. 'Why fight it?' he asked himself. He _wanted_ Ztar and company to remain part of his life.

"Very well, I accept. Just hope I live up to expectations." The round of chuckles and flip remarks about his gift for questions left him good-naturedly stung.

The Empress soothingly stroked the sleeping child's brow as she stirred, then looked to Warren. "Thank you, Archangel. Our daughter will be blessed with the very best of Vauntus and Zjauru."

At Jharda's words, smug satisfaction filled Gtar-Cro's face as he turned to Warren. The expression clearly said, 'I told you so.' Warren chose to ignore it and instead shot a look between Jharda and Ztar.

"Surprisingly, I still have one question." All manner of feigned dismay was exchanged around the room, which Warren also disregarded. "Can we _finally_ know her name?"

Atichi's hand came to rest on Warren's arm. "Dear friend, that is why we were summoned. As the child's guides, we are to be the first to hear it."

"Then let's hear it already!" he retorted lightheartedly.

Ztar laughed. "By all means, let the presentment begin. Ztar repositioned himself and slid hands beneath the child's head as Jharda moved hers under the infant's body. Together, they raised the child up. With Sukja's nonverbal directions, Gtar-Cro and Warren moved to one side of the bed, while Atichi and Sukja stood on the other.

"Our chosen Vauntus and Zjauru, unto you we offer our daughter. Her mind, body, soul, and friendship we place into your wisdom. Guide her, teach her, train her to become all she is destined to be. Into your love, we entrust Ztajha."

Following the lead of the others, Warren raised arms out across the bed. Jharda and Ztar transferred the baby onto the four pairs of stretched hands. Sukja then carefully moved one hand to the Ztajha's forehead.

"Her mind I pledge to expand," he vowed, and moved his hand back beneath the child.

Atichi was next, and gently laid a palm across Ztajha's chest. "Her soul I pledge to nourish."

Gtar-Cro followed suit, laying a hand upon the child's abdomen. "Her body I pledge to strengthen."

Instructions appeared in Warren's mind. Placing a palm against the infant soles, he repeated the words Ztar had given him. "Her wonder and seeking I pledge to befriend."

The foursome then returned Ztajha to her parents. Together, Ztar and Jharda cradled their child and spoke in unison. "Our love and protection we pledge unto you, Ztajha of the House of Ztar and Jharda."

"May the Gods look favorably upon your House and all within," Gtar-Cro added.

It was soon apparent the ceremony was over as Atichi and Jharda quickly began ooing and cooing over the amazingly still sleeping infant. The men pulled back from the infirmary bed.

"Take it from your daughter's name is a blend of yours and Jharda's names?"

Ztar nodded, with a quick glance back toward his wife and child. "Yes, Archangel, it is an old tradition. We decided to continue the practice as another way to strengthen imperial customs that had eroded over time."

"You always have been somewhat of a traditionalist."

"I believe in holding onto traditions when they make sense. We need anchors to our past or we may find ourselves weakened and directionless."

Gtar-Cro slapped Ztar across the back of a shoulder. "Well said."

Sukja looked up at the monarch. "Emperor, you have wedding guests who wait anxiously for news."

Ztar's eyes widened as if he'd forgotten completely that it was their wedding day. "By the Gods, you are right! Come, my friends. Let us tell the Empire that this day they also welcome a new princess."

And that was exactly what they did. A double celebration ensued.

###

**Weeks After the Wedding Ceremony**

Phai watched as workers constructed her new tranquility garden. It was not lavish or expansive, but of simple design and intimate. After the Eilu had discovered her home on Jjei in the Systems Commonwealth, it was not safe to return. Winning the battle did not secure safety. The enemy remained and would do what it could between now and Norzra'tir's next attempt to secure victory…even if that battle was thousands of mortal years away.

So much good had come from victory, though, that the Shozen Elder was determined to no longer dwell on troubles. She edged toward the area of garden that was complete – the vertical reflecting pool. Gazing deeply into the watery image of herself and the garden in the making, Phai took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Would she ever know true peace? Would her lithe frame ever be without bone-deep tension? Perhaps she should pass the torch and mentor her successor. Perhaps for a while she would allow herself to just do nothing.

"Our goddess says to heal within, friend Phai."

She had been so deep in thought that Taer's approach had gone unnoticed. Phai cast a warm smile over her shoulder to the towering woman who had become dear to her. Friendship was a luxury the women were relearning.

"Your meditations were productive?"

Indigo lips spread into a warm smile. "Indeed. With each session, my connection to Ozshi'wanae strengthens. The others are experiencing similar success."

With a tilt of head, Phai felt happiness for the Triune…and envy. What would it be like to have such a strong link with their goddess?

"She is pleased with you, Phai. Never doubt that," the much taller woman continued. A hand outstretched toward her. "Come, she wishes me to work with you. We believe your mind powerful enough with training."

Phai was suddenly almost fearful of what was to come. Was she mentally prepared for what Taer offered? Only one way to know.

With a determined grip, she took the hand of her people's future.

###

Light years away, ships met – two Eshaar'ne and one Etagllot. A small, but priceless parcel was exchanged, concluding the brief rendezvous.

As the amulet settled against T'Qilla's chest, mother and daughter admired its intricate beauty as Bae noted that once again, she and T'Qilla were complete.

The Elder of Elders had kept her promise.

"If only father were here," the daughter whispered sadly as she fingered her own amulet.

A mother's tender touch fell on Ettwanae's shoulder. "He watches from the Light, Ettwanae. He is with us."

###

**One Month Later**

She was radiant. Cliché, but the perfect descriptor, Warren believed. Jean had found a softly golden, flowing, almost ethereal shin-length dress of simple design that enhanced Ettwanae's natural beauty. It was a perfect early autumn day…the cloudless sky was a rich azure; a hint of coolness crisped the air, while the sun softly warmed. Gentle breezes occasionally caught and lifted Ettwanae's golden locks and swirled delicate fabric.

The setting was the large, informal back gardens of Warren's Centerpoint estate with Charles presiding and Volu acting as backdrop. Hank, Bobby, Jean, and Scott were in attendance, as were Gatebi and Flint, with Ztar and Jharda, Sukja and Atichi, and Moit'de, Ab, Gragne, and others joining via holo-comm.

As they exchanged nuptials, only Ettwanae existed for Warren – she filled his vision and his awareness; his every breath. He barely heard the words Charles spoke that were a blend of traditional Christian vows and phrases Volu had offered to honor Ettwanae's heritage, which did not have a marriage ceremony in its customs. Ettwanae had said soulbinding was her people's "marriage ceremony;" hence in her eyes, they were already wed, but she happily went along with his desire for an Earth-style wedding because she loved him.

And he loved her enough to ensure all the requirements were met and exceeded for a legal marriage, despite her non-Human status. He'd not allow anyone to challenge her rights to all that was his.

As he listened to her "I do" and spoke his in return, it all seemed a dream…a beautiful, amazing, sing-from-the-mountaintop, never-believed-it'd-come-true dream. He, Warren Worthington the Third, multi-time loser in the relationship department, was getting married!

Happiness sunk to the depths of soul. He smiled like a deliriously happy drunk when Charles said, "You may kiss the bride."

And you bet he did! Dramatically dipping her low in a so-much-more-than-polite, public kiss – nothing like that for the woman who could nearly incinerate him in bed with passion. When he brought them upright again, he swept her up into his arms as she squealed and giggled.

"Time to carry my bride over the threshold!" he declared, mischief dancing in the crystalline-blue eyes. Powerful wings spread wide, he coiled into a crunch, and launched in a rush of white feathers and downdraft and designer fabrics.

Up in the azure firmament amongst the sun and wind and birds, he hovered and kissed his bride again. Finally, lips parted and they gazed blue eyes into blue. He saw eternity in those orbs.

"I love you," he whispered, but the words were inadequate for what he felt.

"Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne ura-mai," she returned, the tenderness in her voice bringing tears to him.

"Wythsearra myrlu, 'ne ura-mai."

"Forever."

"For always."

He captured her sweet lips again in his as she had captured his once love-shy heart. Warren Worthington, a.k.a. Angel come Archangel, had found heaven.

###

**Nine Years Later**

Warren was a happy man. Years ago, all the pains of the past had scuttled like cowardly shadows from the luminosity of her smile to eventual banishment. And she smiled most of the time. When she looked at him around a wing and winked coyly. When she woke in the morning and mussed his hair before kissing his lips and whispering "good morning, my soulbound." When he came home at night and she greeted him at the door, eager to share news of their days. And the special, motherly smile reserved for their two energetic children.

She was beautiful. Beautiful when running or flying after their youngest as he giggled and darted from her in tag-you're-it. Beautiful when kissing Warren. Beautiful when she fussed to ensure he looked just right for the 'big meeting' on any number of endless meeting days.

Days were full as he led Worthington Industries and his family. Weekdays sped by too quickly to be grasped firmly, but weekends were for family: retreats to the Colorado aerie, getaways to the Upstate New York cabin, or simply enjoying together time at the Centerpoint mansion.

Life was wonderful.

Since that momentous day on Atmos Prime, Warren had never felt better physically or mentally. Ta'uii had removed the nannites. Whether more psychological than physical, he believed their removal left him in better condition than at any point since his teen/early 20s prime. And he never again suffered a feral incident. Had the Sentinel done more than rid him of the nannites?

No answer. However, another mystery had perhaps been resolved...the delicate question of whether he was Human or Esha'Aru or mixed blood. Over time, he'd started remembering bits and pieces of something that took place within Etxan'Ir. It may have all been a figment of his mind under stress, but he recalled speaking to an immensely powerful entity. Ozshi'wanae? He couldn't say, but the answer came that physically he was of Earth, but his soul was Esha'Aru. While still puzzling as to how that could be possible, he decided it was a satisfactory explanation.

Turning attention outward once again, he watched from the doorway as Ettwanae helped their eldest finish homework. Tarell's face frowned in concentration. She looked so much like her mother…the same delicate features, richly golden curls, sparkling blue eyes…and the same delightful laugh and bright outlook. Tarell did have Warren's determination, though, and many of his more pragmatic sensibilities. Perfect blend of mother and father.

The Esha'Aru… a sad, happy story. After the Dark Coming was averted, Shozen Elders and the Nexus Sentinels joined forces to gather the survivors of the Eilu's campaign of genocide. Thirty-six eventually answered the summons, not counting Ettwanae. Thirty-seven steps from extinction in Trient'Ir. Frightening.

Warren had immediately jumped into the effort of giving Ettwanae's people a new life by petitioning Ztar on their behalf. The Emperor happily donated an uninhabited star system to the race, and then opened the imperial coffers for the colonists. Ailos was a Sat'reyan-like planet slated for Imperial colonization in the future, but Ztar had said he couldn't think of a more deserving species to occupy the system.

Combining his Earthly resources with Imperial aid, Warren shipped all manner of goods and building products required to establish a settlement and begin a new era in Esha'Aru civilization. The effort took the better part of a year and were some of the most rewarding months he'd ever spent. In fact, he'd felt compelled to do the work and wasn't certain he could have chosen otherwise. Something deep in his soul had been fed from that project. And the rewards continued. Latest count, there were nine additions to the Esha'Aru population. Seeing the youngsters grow and live the carefree lives children should brought him boundless satisfaction.

T'Qilla had become the leader of her people, impressing everyone with her wisdom and organizational skills. The Esha'Aru also chose T'Qilla as their official representative in Turzent Empire dealings – she proved up to the task. Ettwanae and he visited Ailos as often as they could, and while saying good-bye to her mother and the others was never easy, Ettwanae always preferred to return to Earth. Warren was eternally grateful for that sacrifice.

Suddenly, their son came running into the great room from another doorway.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I caught!" the boy shouted in the wonder-filled voice of a five-year-old, clutching something in small hands, with wings slightly flapping in his excitement.

He watched as Warren the Fourth carefully opened cupped hands while his mother peered to see the treasure inside.

"A butterfly!" Ettwanae exclaimed with shared delight.

Tarell rolled her eyes and snapped wings. Warren was becoming quite familiar with that expression as the eight-year-old going on 20-something judged the situation childish.

'Oh, you are your father's daughter, all right!' Love and pride warmed his chest. 'How far you've come, Worthington ol' boy. Husband. Father. Corporate mogul. Is it all you thought it would be?'

Hawk-sharp, crystalline-blue eyes shot his way. "Come see, Daddy. It's beautiful! I caught it all by myself!"

'All that and so much more!' he answered himself, a wide smile spreading across his face. He realized he did that a lot. 'So very much more.'

He suddenly remembered he was to comm Ztar and Jharda that day. Uncle Warren was to arrange a visit to Sat'rey to attend the upcoming Warrior Rites ceremony for the royal couple's daughter. They'd make a family vacation of it. Volu had actually posed that spin. The Eshaar'ne had presented it as 'good for the children to experience other cultures.' He had to agree.

Thoughts of travel led him to Flint and Gatebi – quite a surprising outcome there. The two had lived at the Centerpoint estate for a while after Ztar and Jharda's wedding. It wasn't long before they became restless and bored, but neither wanted to return to their old life. In a stroke of brilliance, Warren decided to purchase a starship and hire a crew for his friends. The short version of the story – Flint and Gatebi grew that into a successful freight transport company. Warren chuckled internally. Never in his wildest dreams could he have envisioned Flint as a businessman. Gatebi was definitely the brains of the operation, but Flint was the sales guru. Endless enthusiasm and boyish charm served him well. The partners paid Warren back for the ship in a surprising gesture and in an amazingly short timeframe. It was then that Warren decided to buy non-voting shares in the promising company, and the capital influx was used to buy a second ship. ReiDara Logistics currently boasted five interstellar freighters.

On a personal note, the two had never formalized their relationship, but close friends all knew Gatebi and Flint were far more than business partners. Another happy ending.

Warren pulled himself off the doorjamb and joined the three people whom he loved more than he believed possible to love.

"We'll admire it for a minute, Warren, but then we set it free. Winged creatures aren't meant to be captives."

His young son's eyes widened. "Yes, Daddy." The little head nodded up and down in firm agreement. "They should fly happy, right?"

A wash of fond memories of Moit'de came. The man remained a dear friend despite the vast interstellar distance, and they commed regularly. "Yes, son, wings are meant for free and happy flying."

After so many years of searching, he had found permanence, fulfillment, and soul-deep joy. Warren Worthington the Third was flying on happy wings – soaring high on the winds of contentment.

- The End -

###

_In Marvel Comics, despite all his material wealth, Warren always seems to get short-changed in the personal happiness side of life. So how could I end this series with anything less than happily ever after? This ending is for you, Warren. May you fly happy wherever you roam in the fictional realm!_

_And to my real-world story followers, the heartfelt words 'thank you for reading' are inadequate, but all I have to offer. Hope this last journey was worth the trip! While I planted seeds for another novel (kukos to anyone who picked up on that), I have no plans to continue the series. _

_Eternal gratitude goes to my reviewers and especially to OutsideLookIn and Louisestarfly. Your steadfast loyalty and support mean more than even I as a writer can express. I hope to be returning the favor soon, my friends!_

_To everyone…may happiness be your companion wherever life leads. _

_Echo Dancer_

"_When you write from the soul, the pen moves itself."_


End file.
